Stolen Dreams
by Yani B
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bella y Edward estaban listos para convertirse en padres el último año de la secundaria, pero la tragedia terminó con sus sueños y los separó. Diez años después, se reúnen, pero no todo es lo que parece.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

— _Bella, cariño, tienes que pujar para mí ahora —indicó el Dr. Gerandy entre mis piernas. Estaba cubierta en sudor, y todo mi cuerpo dolía._

— _Por favor —rogué—, tiene que darme algo. Duele demasiado._

— _Es demasiado tarde para darte algo más, Bella —dijo la señora Mallory desde su lugar a mi lado._

— _Pero las drogas que me dieron antes no hicieron nada —lloré._

 _La señora Mallory me dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa, y me limpió la frente con la mano._

— _Bella, cuando la próxima contracción llegue, necesito que pujes. La cabeza del bebé está coronando, y necesitamos sacarlo ahora —instruyó el doctor Gerandy._

 _El dolor alcanzó su punto máximo, y pujé con todo lo que mi pequeño cuerpo podía. Apenas escuché al doctor decir que la cabeza estaba afuera y que esperase así él podía desenroscar el cordón, antes de estar pujando otra vez. Cuando los hombros del bebé se abrieron paso por mi cuerpo, puntos negros mancharon mi visión, y jadeé, tratando de aguantar. El sonido más dulce en el mundo, el primer llanto de mi bebé, llenó mis oídos, antes de que todo se volviera negro._

Me desperté con un sobresalto, igual que lo hacía cada vez que tenía ese sueño. Sudor frío corría por mi espalda, haciendo que la camiseta se me pegara a la piel, y luché para detener las lágrimas. El sueño era siempre el mismo, y lo había tenido varias veces a lo largo de los años. En cada ocasión, hablaba con mi terapeuta sobre él, preguntando si era un recuerdo más que un sueño, pero ellos siempre concluían que lo más probable es que esa fuera la forma en que mi subconsciente lidiaba con mi pérdida. Si no podía aceptar que él había nacido muerto, entonces quizás no era verdad. Sabía que mi regreso programado a casa este fin de semana lo había traído de vuelta, pero saber eso no me hacía sentir menos inquieta.

El pesado brazo alrededor de mi cintura me sujetaba a la cama. Detrás de mí, Edward dormía, inconsciente de mi agitación, y odiaba despertarlo. Él no dormía tanto de por sí. Con cuidado, me salí de su abrazo y caminé sin hacer ruido al baño. Intenté olvidar el sueño mojando mi cara con agua fría. No funcionó. Mi mente todavía zumbaba por las imágenes en mi cabeza, y mi corazón acelerado no se había calmado mucho.

En lugar de meterme de nuevo a la cama, donde sabía que solamente yacería despierta, me escabullí de la habitación y caminé a la cocina de mi departamento. La luz de antes del amanecer se derramaba a través de la gran ventana, resaltando los restos de la comida que Edward y yo habíamos compartido antes de prácticamente atacarnos el uno al otro. Sonreí ante el recuerdo, mi corazón acelerado por otras razones ahora. Durante el transcurso de esos años, nuestra pasión por el otro no había menguado, en todo caso, solo se había vuelto más fuerte.

—¡Ah! —grité cuando doblé la esquina de la cocina. Mi compañera de piso estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina en albornoz. Habíamos sido mejores amigas desde que me mudé a Forks justo antes de mi primer año de secundaria, y después de la universidad, simplemente habíamos permanecido juntas—. Allie, ¿qué estás haciendo ya levantada? ¡Son apenas las cinco de la mañana!

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, señorita —bromeó Alice—. ¿No tienes un sexy hombre en tu cama justo ahora?

—No podía dormir —murmuré, sirviéndome una taza de café e inhalando el intenso aroma. La bruma final de mi sueño estaba siendo apartada por el fuerte olor.

Alice me miró de forma crítica.

—Mmmm. ¿El sueño de nuevo?

Asentí. Alice me había consolado muchas veces a lo largo de los años cuando me despertaba sola y llorando.

—No lo había tenido en mucho tiempo, pero con Edward de vuelta en mi vida, ha traído todo de nuevo.

—¿Has hablado con él sobre eso? —preguntó Alice.

—No. —Negué con la cabeza—. Fue hace casi diez años, Allie. Estamos tratando de encontrarnos de nuevo, y esa es una parte de nuestro pasado que necesitamos dejar ahí. Siempre amaré a Ryan, y lo extrañaré hasta el día que me muera, pero no puedo permitir que lo que pasó se entrometa en lo que tenemos ahora. Ambos finalmente estamos comenzando a seguir adelante. _Necesitamos_ seguir adelante.

Alice tarareó, indicando que me había escuchado pero que no estaba necesariamente de acuerdo. Después de que traje a Edward a casa por primera vez, Alice había expresado su preocupación porque nunca habíamos resuelto nuestra historia juntos y que eso causaría problemas después. Me había dicho con firmeza muchas veces que empujar el nacimiento y la muerte de Ryan a un lado no haría mucho por ninguno de los dos. Yo había insistido en que Edward y yo hablamos sobre él, pero que queríamos un nuevo comienzo y llegar a conocernos el uno al otro como las personas que éramos ahora.

—Bueno, necesitaba revisar estos contratos de nuevo antes de mi reunión a las nueve —declaró finalmente Alice, cambiando el tema para no comenzar una discusión. Alice leyó en silencio por unos segundos más, y después se giró hacia mí cuando me senté a la mesa—. ¿Qué piensas, Bella? Has visto al diseñador y sus prendas. Angel dice que encajarán bien con el resto de nuestras líneas, pero creo que están un poco... fuera de lugar.

Me reí.

—Me conoces, Alice. Creo que todo en tu tienda está un poco "fuera de lugar". Aunque las prendas de Paul gritan "Mírame, soy un rarito". Se las venderás a esas malcriadas chicas ricas que están tratando de ser vanguardistas, pero ninguna persona normal las usaría. Si eliges vender su línea, no compres demasiadas piezas. No se venderán rápidamente, y tendrás capital atado a mercadería que tendrás que rebajar después.

—¿Recuérdame por qué no conseguiste tu título en negocios y manejas esta tienda conmigo? —preguntó Alice, todavía ojeando el documento en sus manos.

—Porque la moda de lujo no ayuda a nadie —bromeé—. Yo, por otro lado, hago la vida de las personas mejor cada día dejándolos sacar todos sus insignificantes problemas. —En realidad no veía los problemas de mis pacientes como insignificantes, por el contrario, algunos eran bastante serios, pero era divertido molestar a Alice.

—Sin embargo, amas escuchar esos insignificantes problemas —dijo una voz áspera desde la puerta—. Chismosa.

Me sonrojé, pero no pude contener mi sonrisa. Cuando estábamos en la secundaria, había sido la chica que disfrutaba el chisme acerca de todos en la escuela. Nunca lo repetía, excepto a Alice, especialmente una vez que Edward y yo comenzamos a salir durante nuestro segundo año de secundaria. Había amado escuchar lo que la gente decía sobre mi nuevo novio y yo. Los insignificantes rumores generalmente eran jodidamente divertidos.

Cuando alcé la mirada hacia él, sentí los familiares revoloteos en el estómago. Los hombros anchos y músculos definidos de Edward nunca fallaban para hacer que mi cuerpo se levante y preste atención. Demonios, su cuerpo había hecho eso cuando estábamos en la secundaria, y no se veía ni la mitad de bien entonces como lo hacía ahora.

—Buenos días, Edward —cantó Alice, su voz animada mientras recogía sus papeles para hacer espacio para él en la mesa.

—¿Siempre es así en la mañana? —preguntó él cuando se dejó caer en la silla al lado mío con su taza de café firmemente en la mano.

—Más o menos —le dije con remordimiento—. Normalmente, simplemente la esquivo hasta la hora de cenar.

—Perra —bromeó Alice, tirándome una servilleta arrugada a la cabeza—. Sabes que me amas.

—Desafortunadamente, es verdad —dije con un falso suspiro—. Lo siento, Edward. Alice aquí me ha robado el corazón.

—Bueno, simplemente tendrá que devolvérmelo —respondió él—. No recuerdo dejar que lo tuvieras de vuelta en primer lugar. —Me guiñó un ojo y me besó el costado de la cabeza.

En el interior, me embelesé como lo hacía cada vez que este hombre grande y fuerte hacía pequeños y dulces comentarios como ese. Me reí ante su cursi línea para mantener el ambiente ligero. Era una prueba de cuán lejos habíamos llegado, que menciones de cuando él había tomado mi corazón antes, no nos enviaran a una caída en espiral. Mis dedos se enredaron con los de él bajo la mesa y apretaron, aunque, por felicidad. Me sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su café.

—Está bien, ustedes dos —dijo Alice—. Voy a ir a prepararme para el trabajo. ¡Y no quiero tener que desinfectar la cocina esta noche! —Sus carcajadas podían escucharse detrás de ella mientras hacía el camino hacia el baño al final del pasillo.

—Hablando de trabajo... —dijo Edward.

—¿Tienes que irte ya? —pregunté, quejándome un poco.

—Si voy a tomarme el día libre mañana por la reunión, tengo que terminar de hacer algunas cosas —respondió—. Jasper trajo un nuevo contrato con el gobierno la semana pasada.

—¿Ese es qué, el cuarto este mes? —pregunté, impresionada.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Les gusta contratar a los suyos, y para bien o para mal, Jazz y yo todavía somos de ellos. —Me besó la coronilla cuando se levantó de la mesa—. ¿Todavía quieres irte a Forks esta noche?

—Ese era mi plan, pero llámame cuando termines hoy. Mi última cita es a las dos, así que debería estar en casa a las cuatro. —Lo observé con desilusión mientras se ponía su vieja y raída camiseta del ejército y agarraba la funda de su portátil—. Si tenemos tiempo, haré la cena antes de partir.

—Suena genial, nena. —Edward se inclinó para presionar sus labios con los míos—. Te amo —susurró.

—También te amo —respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Para cualquiera que observara, esto podría haber parecido como una despedida normal para una pareja de amantes, pero para nosotros, ser capaces de decirnos las palabras de nuevo cara a cara, era todo. Después del peor momento de nuestras vidas, habíamos sido separados a la fuerza y habíamos permanecido de esa forma por diez años. Con él enfrente de mí otra vez, prometí nunca dejar que eso pase de nuevo.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?

 **Agradecimientos:** A Sarai por el beteo y todo, a Daniela por el banner (¿Podemos ser el trío malvado? :p), y a Lety, Osbe y Moni por resolver mis dudas. Las quiero, chicas.

* * *

 **Preguntas frecuentes:**

*¿Cuándo actualizo?

Dos días a la semana a determinar.

*¿Cuántos capítulos son?

39

*¿Tiene final feliz?

Sí.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus reviews en Lie to Me:** Monica Szpilman, Florchi C, freedom2604, Itzel Lightwood, Yoliki, cary, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Gis Cullen, Sarai GN, NANAko, rubi25, esmeraldamr, jupy, OSBE, BellaSwanMasen, elizahgzm, Lizzy, vampire1312, y los Guest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Después de correr mis casi cinco kilómetros diarios en la cinta, me tomé unos minutos para anotar mi mañana en mi diario. Anna, la primera terapeuta a la que mi padre me había arrastrado, había sugerido esto como una forma para purgar mis sentimientos unos meses después de la muerte de Ryan. Había mantenido el hábito. Todos los viejos estaban en una caja en mi clóset, pero casi nunca los tocaba, no queriendo regresar al peor momento de mi vida. Cuando guardé el diario y agarré una maleta, pasé un dedo sobre la tapa de la caja, considerando abrirlos de nuevo para fortalecerme contra los sentimientos abrumadores que estaba segura me inundarían durante el fin de semana.

No tuve mucho tiempo para mí después de empacar, ya que mi primera cita era a las nueve. Después de graduarme con mi doctorado, había sido invitada a unirme a una consulta de psicólogos en crecimiento que se especializaba en terapia familiar. Cada socio tenía su especialidad: Zafrina en terapia de pareja, Kate en psicología infantil, y yo en terapia para adolescentes. Mis pacientes recorrían la gama desde atletas locos y supersticiosos hasta madres jóvenes.

Tina, una chica tímida de diecisiete años víctima de bullying, ya estaba sentada en mi sala de espera cuando llegué. Pasé todo la hora escuchando cómo ella lidiaba con sus torturadores durante la semana, y estuve emocionada de descubrir que estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con ellos por su propia cuenta, sin internalizar sus maliciosas burlas. No era un logro fácil para una adolescente introspectiva con problemas de autoestima.

Varias horas, dos citas —incluyendo un muchacho ligeramente autista y un chico de dieciséis años con problemas de ira— y un almuerzo después, me encontré sentada en mi última cita del día. La mía. Le había pedido a Zafrina que me viera antes de partir, necesitaba la fuerza extra.

—¿Estás lista para este fin de semana, Bella? —preguntó Zafrina casualmente después de que le conté sobre la reaparición del sueño. Zafrina y yo habíamos sido cercanas desde que comencé a verla en la universidad. Mientras nuestra relación había crecido después de mi graduación, no estuve dispuesta a separarme de una de las pocas mujeres en la que realmente confiaba, a pesar de que ahora ella sería mi socia y compañera.

—Sí y no —suspiré—. Edward está emocionado de ir, y hay una parte de mí que también lo está. La última vez que realmente pasé algún tiempo allí, sin embargo, fue justo después de que di a luz. Forks es un pueblo pequeño, y cada vez que salía, todo lo que escuchaba eran susurros sobre cuán triste era que la hija del jefe hubiera quedado embarazada y perdido al bebé. Añádele a eso el rumor sobre la partida repentina de Edward, y tienes tu propia versión del infierno.

—¿Has hablado con Edward sobre cómo fue ese tiempo para ti?

Mis hombros se desplomaron.

—Un poco aquí y allá. Es solo que... fue hace tanto tiempo. Odio arruinar lo que tenemos ahora escarbando el pasado.

—¿Sientes como que eso está afectando tu relación ahora? —preguntó Zafrina.

Habíamos hablado sobre esto cuando Edward y yo comenzamos a salir de nuevo.

Negué con la cabeza y respondí con honestidad.

—No, no en realidad. Ha sido increíble conocerlo como el hombre que es ahora. Todavía tenemos esa historia compartida, pero ambos somos personas muy diferentes de las que éramos entonces.

—Definitivamente has crecido un montón desde que nos conocimos. Sin embargo, quiero que me prometas que hablarás con él o me llamarás si te sientes abrumada este fin de semana —pidió Zafrina—. De hecho, casi puedo garantizarte que lo harás.

—Sí, señora —dije un poco sarcástica. Las dos sabíamos que lo haría si lo necesitaba—. ¡Oh! ¿Te conté sobre la última visita de mamá?

—No. —Zafrina se rio—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Ella entró al departamento y reorganizó mientras Alice y yo estábamos en el trabajo. Declarando que nuestro "feng shui" estaba mal y que necesitaba purificar nuestro espacio. La silla favorita de Alice terminó en una esquina de la habitación de invitados, porque mamá juraba que no encajaría en cualquier lugar. Fue de compras y trajo toda esa comida rara que ninguna sabía cómo cocinar. Fueron los tres días más raros que he pasado en años —me reí.

—¿Phil no vino con ella?

—No, él tenía algún gran juego que entrenar. Sinceramente, creo que le gusta cuando ella viene a visitarme. Eso consigue que deje de molestarlo por un rato y le da un descanso —le dije. Quería a mi mamá, pero ella podía ser mucho para manejar. Phil, el hombre con el que se había casado cuando yo estaba en octavo grado, la había mantenido con los pies en la tierra por mucho tiempo, pero estaba segura que eso lo cansaba a veces.

—¿Pudiste disfrutar tu tiempo con ella? —preguntó Zafrina.

—Sí —dije con una sonrisa—. Ella es tan atolondrada que, a veces, es agradable simplemente vivir en su onda por un tiempo.

Hablamos un poco más, y después dimos la sesión por terminada. Zafrina me alentó a divertirme el fin de semana, y regresé a mi oficina a finalizar mis notas para el fin de semana. Como había predicho esa mañana, dejé la oficina alrededor de las tres y media y volví a casa a hacer algo de cenar para Alice, Edward y yo. Alice no iba a viajar hasta la mañana siguiente, pero ella no podía cocinar ni para salvar su vida.

Alice llegó a casa justo cuando estaba poniendo la fuente del pastel de papa en el horno.

—Eres una bendición —gimió—. No he comido desde el desayuno. Paul discutió conmigo todo el día. Estoy comenzando a pensar seriamente que Angel está obteniendo algún soborno de él, porque ella me insistió continuamente sobre añadir su colección.

—Te dije que la vigilaras —dije—. Ella es engañosa y conspiradora.

Alice suspiró, pero cedió.

—Sin embargo, a menos que pueda encontrar a alguien para reemplazarla y que esté dispuesto a trabajar las mismas horas, estoy atascada con ella y su siniestralidad.

Me reí ante el disgusto en el tono de Alice. Angel, la asistente de Alice y vendedora principal, era la antítesis de Alice. Tenía el cabello negro teñido que mantenía aplastado en su cabeza, grandes expansores en cada oreja, y un piercing en el labio. Ella seguía la orden de Alice de vestir solo la moda de la tienda, pero se las arreglaba para encontrar cada artículo negro que vendían y solamente usaba esos.

—Pregunta en la escuela de diseño de UW. Deben tener algunas chicas que quieran hacer prácticas —sugerí.

—En realidad, esa es una gran idea. Creo que les llamaré cuando volvamos a casa. ¿Les importaría mucho si viajo con ustedes esta noche? Mamá va a dejarme usar su auto este fin de semana, y no quiero hacer el viaje por mi cuenta.

—No me importa, pero déjame comprobarlo con Edward. Es el que conducirá —dije—. En este momento, ni siquiera estoy segura cuándo va a llegar...

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió el resto de mi oración. Alice se pavoneó hasta la puerta y la abrió, dejando a Edward entrar al departamento.

—¡Hola! —llamé desde la cocina—. No te esperaba tan temprano.

—Me di por vencido —gritó desde la sala—. Sin embargo, voy a tener que encontrar algún tipo de conexión en Forks en algún momento del fin de semana. Tuve que colocar unos rastreos, y no van a encontrar nada por horas.

—¿Tiene The Lodge internet de alta velocidad? —pregunté dudosamente.

Edward bufó.

—Um, lo dudo. Tengo mi módem portátil si no hay otra opción, pero la señal allí no es buena. —Se acercó a la cocina—. ¿Qué vamos a comer?

—Pastel de papa —contesté, abriendo la puerta del horno y mostrándole las papas doradas.

—Mmm —gimió, inhalando—. Dios, te amo, mujer.

Me reí y le di una palmada en el hombro.

—Ya veo cómo es.

—Eh, soy un hombre de gustos simples —bromeó.

Su sonrisa era tan dulce y contagiosa que simplemente no pude resistirme a besarlo.

—Oye, hombre simple —llamó Alice desde la otra habitación—. ¿Puedo viajar con ustedes esta noche?

Edward me miró para asegurarse de que eso estaba bien conmigo, y ante mi encogimiento de hombros, aceptó, pero le dijo a Alice que no podía llevar todo su clóset. Ella apretó los dientes y le frunció el ceño, pero regresó a su habitación para unir sus tres maletas en una sola.

Cenamos rápidamente y salimos a la carretera; las cuatro horas manejando en la tenue luz y siempre presente lluvia no eran demasiado atractivas para cualquiera de nosotros. Sin embargo, Edward conectó su iPod y llenó el auto con música alegre para mantenernos alerta.

—¿Qué pasó con Peter? —le preguntó Edward a Alice. Peter era el chico con el que Alice había salido intermitentemente en la secundaria.

—Um, lo último que supe, es que estaba viviendo en Nueva York. Es corredor de bolsa, o era —informó Alice—. Supuestamente está saliendo con una aspirante a actriz de diecinueve años o algo así. Mamá ve a la señora Stanley en la tienda todo el tiempo.

Interiormente, hice una mueca, pero traté de no mostrarla. La señora Stanley era la peor chismosa del pueblo, y había escuchado suficientes tonterías salir de sus labios como para que me duren una vida.

—Bueno, entonces, diría que él probablemente está casado con una mujer de sociedad de cincuenta años —dije sarcásticamente—. ¿Quién creen que habrá cambiado más?

—Eso no es justo —se quejó Edward—. Ustedes dos al menos han visto a estas personas en diez años. Saben quién ha cambiado.

Alice se rio.

—¡Es por eso que esto es tan divertido!

—Creo que deberíamos dejarlo tratar de adivinar quién es quién cuando aleatoriamente nos encontremos con la gente —intervine.

La risa en respuesta de Alice fue casi maléfica.

—Las odio —gruñó Edward mientras giraba y entraba al estacionamiento de The Lodge—. Si no te importa, me registraré, y después las llevaré a ti y Alice a la casa de sus padres.

Saqué mis pies del auto y seguí a Edward a la recepción.

—En realidad —dije—, Charlie llamó más temprano y va a trabajar toda la noche. ¿Te importa si me quedo aquí? Puedo conseguir mi propia habitación si es necesario. Sé que tienes trabajo que hacer.

Edward se rio profundamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—No, nena, no necesitas conseguir tu propia habitación. Creo que estaré perfectamente feliz de tenerte en mi cama toda la noche. No es como si tu padre no sepa que tenemos sexo. —Él movió las cejas.

—¡Puta madre! ¿Edward Masen? ¿Eres tú con Bella Swan?

Edward no me soltó, pero nos giró para enfrentar a la persona al otro lado del vestíbulo. Una rubia escultural se paseaba a través del piso de mosaico en tacones de diez centímetros, luciendo como la modelo que siempre fue.

—Rosalie Hale, ¿cómo diablos estás? —dijo Edward en voz alta, su cara iluminándose con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella se apresuró un poco, y se abrazaron fuertemente.

—En realidad es Rosalie McCarty ahora —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Emmett y yo nos casamos hace seis años. Tratamos de encontrarte, él te quería como su padrino, pero habías desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

Edward lo reconoció con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Eh, hace seis años, estaba en Iraq. Sin embargo, siento habérmela perdido. Estoy seguro que fue la boda del siglo.

—¡Em va a estar tan emocionado de verte! —exclamó ella—. Vamos a ir por tragos más tarde a The Pub. Vengan con nosotros.

Edward me miró.

—¿Tienes ganas?

Sonreí ante su consideración.

—Sí, claro. Suena divertido.

—¿A qué hora? —le preguntó a Rosalie.

—¿A las once?

—Los encontraremos allí.

Ella frotó su mano en el brazo de él en un gesto amigable y nos sonrió a los dos.

—También es bueno verte, Bella. —Con una sonrisa blanca y brillante de despedida en su perfecta cara, ella salió por la puerta hacia la noche.

—Y así comienza —murmuró Edward mientras la recepcionista comenzaba a registrarlo.

Dejamos nuestras maletas, incluido el gran equipo de computación de Edward, en nuestra habitación. La madre de Alice se alegró de vernos cuando la llevamos y nos hizo entrar por una rebanada de tarta antes de que nos fuéramos. La tarta de manzana de la señora Brandon era exquisita; nunca podría resistirme.

Eran las once y diez cuando finalmente llegamos a The Pub. Había mucho movimiento, una situación que estaba segura era inusual para una noche de jueves en Forks.

—¡Masen! —gritó Emmett con su profunda voz de barítono sobre el bullicio—. Por aquí. —Estaba de pie y gesticulando como loco desde un reservado en un rincón.

Una sonrisa infantil cubrió la cara de Edward, y por primera vez desde que habíamos vuelto a estar juntos, vi al chico del que me había enamorado hacía tantos años atrás. Cruzamos la habitación rápidamente. Emmett y Edward se abrazaron con uno de esos abrazos de hombre donde se palmean la espalda el uno al otro. Rosalie observaba entretenida e hizo un gesto para que me sentara.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó ella. Rosalie y yo nunca habíamos sido cercanas, pero siempre habíamos sido amables. Salir con mejores amigos por años tenía ese efecto.

—Bien, en realidad. ¿Cómo van las cosas para ti? ¿Todavía estás aquí en Forks? —Sabía que ella había dejado el pueblo para ir a la universidad al mismo tiempo que yo.

—Emmett y yo vivimos en Port Angeles. Imaginamos que algo de esta mierda de rencuentro se extendería, así que conseguimos una habitación en The Lodge. Manejo mi propio taller ahora, puse a Dowling's en funcionamiento hace un año —me informó.

Me imaginé a la perfección de Rosalie en un mameluco y cubierta de grasa. Eso me hizo reír a carcajadas.

—¡Eso es... guau! ¿Tú también... trabajas en los autos? —No pude elaborar nada que suene más inteligente.

Risotadas salieron de sus labios, y Emmett se carcajeó. Los chicos nos habían conseguido algunas bebidas y regresado a la mesa.

—Mi mujer es sexy cuando va toda mecánica sobre mí —dijo Emmett.

—A mi papá le gusta restaurar autos antiguos —explicó ella—. Cuando era una niña, si quería pasar tiempo con él cuando no estaba en el molino, tenía que ser en el taller. Aprendí un montón de él. En la Universidad Estatal de Oregón, tomé algunas clases de mecánica y obtuve mi título en ingeniería automotriz. La mamá de Em se enfermó durante nuestro último año, así que después de graduarnos, volvimos a casa y abrí mi propio negocio.

—Vaya. Eso es increíble. ¿Cómo está tu mamá ahora? —pregunté, mirando a Emmett. La señora McCarty había pasado un montón de tiempo cuidando a todos los amigos de Emmett. Ella había sido la "mamá buena onda", pero había mantenido a Emmett en línea con mano de hierro. El papá de Emmett los abandonó cuando él era pequeño, simplemente no sabrías eso por cuán equilibrado era él.

—Mamá está bien —explicó Emmett—. Tuvo cáncer de mama, pero ha estado en remisión por cinco años. Justo tuvo su chequeo el otro día.

—Me alegra saber eso, hombre. Tendré que darme una vuelta por ahí y verla mientras estoy aquí —dijo Edward.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí? —preguntó Emmett—. ¿Y a dónde te fuiste? —No había malicia en el tono de Emmett, esa era simplemente la forma en que era.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Al comienzo de nuestro último año, Bella y yo aplicamos para universidades de todo el país: Seattle, Nueva York, incluso Georgia. Después... bueno, después de Navidad, ambos nos decidimos por UW así estaríamos cerca de casa. Sin yo saberlo, mis padres también presentaron mi solicitud de admisión a la Academia Militar. Llegué una noche a casa desde el hospital y me encontré con toda nuestra casa empacada. Ellos me informaron que nos íbamos la mañana siguiente a Nueva York. En agosto, comencé en la academia. Con respecto a por cuánto tiempo estoy aquí, supongo que depende de dónde es aquí. ¿Forks? Estaré aquí por el fin de semana. ¿Washington? Ahora vivo en Seattle, así que a menos que el ejército me envíe al extranjero de nuevo, tengo la intención de quedarme indefinidamente.

Emmett lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿El ejército, amigo?

—El ejército —confirmó Edward.

—Así que, ¿tú y Bella siguieron en contacto? —preguntó Rosalie, frunciendo el ceño.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Él se escapó esa noche y vino a decirme que se iba. Sus padres no le dejaron muchas opciones, y una vez que estuvo al otro lado del país, le cortaron su conexión así tampoco podía contactarme.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamó Emmett—. ¿Los dejaste hacer esa mierda?

—No era como si me dieran muchas opciones. Intenté llamarla algunas veces desde teléfonos públicos, pero nunca logré comunicarme. Incluso le envié una carta, pero ella nunca me contestó. Después, descubrí que no la había recibido. Una vez que la escuela comenzó, no había demasiado tiempo para hacer mucho más. No es como si los militares te dieran mucho tiempo libre —añadió irónicamente.

Rosalie todavía parecía confundida.

—¿Pero ahora están juntos?

Me reí, y Edward continuó la historia.

—Me mudé a Seattle hace unos ocho meses. Uno de los chicos de mi unidad y yo comenzamos nuestra empresa de informática y nos trasladamos al noroeste. Estaba haciendo nuestra compra semanal, cuando literalmente choqué con mi carrito con Bella. No he sido capaz de dejar su lado desde entonces. —Lanzó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me jaló contra él.

—Esa es alguna mierda del destino justo ahí —declaró Emmett—. ¿Más cerveza?

No debería haberme sorprendido que esas fueran las únicas preguntas que nuestros viejos amigos hicieran, pero la conversación terminó ahí. Emmett nos contó todo sobre enseñar en la Secundaria Forks, donde era el nuevo profesor de biología y entrenador de fútbol. Estaba contenta de ver que él también estaba haciendo algo que amaba, se había lesionado la rodilla durante un juego en la universidad, y había terminado su carrera.

En algún momento después de la una de la mañana, dimos por terminada la noche. Habiendo empezado nuestro día tan temprano, ninguno de los dos tenía la energía para hacer más que meterse a la cama. El sueño llegó más fácil de lo que había esperado, envuelta en los brazos de Edward.

* * *

Gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron a la historia. ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora?

 **Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y por los reviews:** Lety (que se olvidó el nombre :p), Sarai GN, freedom2604, Camila, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, crazzyRR, catabeauvoir, Vivi19, Roxy Sanchez, rosy canul, zjllbxtech1, tulgarita, Melina, Tata XOXO, monica, supattinsondecullen, y los Guest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir? —pregunté por tercera vez.

—Sí, tú ve. —Él miraba atentamente la pantalla de la portátil enfrente de él—. Voy a demorar un rato.

Lo besé rápidamente y me marché para encontrarme con Rosalie en el vestíbulo. Anoche, habíamos acordado reunirnos a las nueve para hacer algo de ejercicio. El tiempo iba a estar despejado, y seguro, el sol se filtraba a través de las nubes.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, mujer? —bromeó Rosalie, dando saltos sobre las puntas de sus pies cerca de la puerta principal.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Edward generalmente corre ocho kilómetros en la mañana. Pensé que podría querer venir con nosotras, pero ya está trabajando.

Salimos con rumbo al pueblo, corriendo un recorrido que ella parecía conocer bien. El pueblo no era muy grande, así que nos tocó pasar por la florería, el banco, la estación de policía, y la cafetería. Había extrañado la sensación de pueblo pequeño que Forks proporcionaba. Personas saludándose en la calle y conociéndose por el nombre. Había amado este lugar una vez.

—¿Te enteraste que Gerandy finalmente se jubiló el mes pasado? —preguntó Rose mientras pasábamos por delante de la antigua oficina de él.

—¿Él tendría que tener, qué, ochenta? —Deseaba que se hubiera jubilado años antes.

Rosalie se rio.

—Setenta y tres, creo. El hospital encontró su reemplazo, y él luchó contra ellos con uñas y dientes. Fue un gran problema. Gerandy amenazaba con quedarse, a pesar de que sus manos temblaban como locas, y el hospital le dijo que si no aceptaba, lo despedirían y contratarían al doctor Cullen de todas formas.

—¿Cuál era su problema? —Eso no sonaba como el paternal hombre que había llegado a conocer.

—Ni idea. Él dijo que el doctor Cullen no se quedaría y que era un desperdicio. Él tiene esposa y un hijo, y Gerandy aseguraba que la señora Cullen no querría vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño y que ellos simplemente se irían en un par de años.

—¿Ella es feliz aquí? —pregunté.

—Ni idea. Se tuvieron que quedar en Los Ángeles hasta que el niño terminara el año escolar. El doctor Cullen se mudó hace como un mes, pero los otros dos llegaron hace como dos días —informó Rose—. Estarías sorprendida de lo mucho que la gente habla mientras están esperando por un cambio de aceite.

Rose y yo nos detuvimos cerca del parque, jadeando y agachándonos. Apenas podía respirar. Alrededor de nosotras, niños jugaban en los viejos campos de las Pequeñas Ligas y en los columpios cercanos. Un Mercedes negro nos adelantó y se estacionó en una parada junto a la acera.

—Hablando del diablo —dijo Rose en voz baja, apuntando al auto parado en la esquina—. Ese es el auto del doctor Cullen.

Un muchacho, preadolescente, salió del auto y agarró un bolso con pelotas del asiento trasero. Mi respiración se detuvo en mi garganta, y me congelé.

—Oye, Ry, no dejes el campo hasta que tu mamá llegue aquí —gritó el doctor Cullen desde la ventana del auto mientras el niño caminaba hacia el campo de béisbol—. No debería demorarse más de treinta minutos.

—Sí, papá, lo sé —respondió, saludándolo con la mano y trotando lejos.

El auto se alejó, pero yo todavía no me podía mover. Las lágrimas picaban en mis ojos, y busqué a tientas mi teléfono.

—Contesta, contesta, contesta —articulé en el auricular.

El correo de voz de Edward contestó. Era mejor así, ya que de todas formas no podía hablar lo suficientemente alto para dejar un mensaje.

—Bella. ¡Bella! —gritó Rose, sacudiéndome los hombros—. ¿Qué está mal? ¿Estás bien?

Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente, incapaz de apartar los ojos de los campos de béisbol. Ya no podía ver al niño, pero sabía que él estaba ahí en algún lugar.

—Rose, t-trae a mi papá —conseguí tartamudear.

Ella no hizo más preguntas, y vi a sus pies salir disparados por mi visión periférica. Cuando mi visión comenzó a restringirse, mis ojos se apartaron y puse la cabeza entre mis rodillas. ¿Esto era como mis sueños, yo viendo a un niño y convirtiéndolo en Ryan en mi mente? ¿Me había desconectado completamente de la realidad? No creía eso, pero ¿alguna vez la gente loca creía que estaba chiflada?

—Bells, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó papá, respirando pesadamente mientras corría y se arrodillaba enfrente de mí—. ¿Estás bien?

—No, papá, no lo estoy. Vi a Ryan. —Era todo lo que podía hacer salir de mi boca.

Alcé la mirada a tiempo para ver un destello de dolor cruzar su cara. Si era por la mención de su nieto muerto o por mi cordura, no podría decirlo.

—Bebé, Ryan está muerto —dijo con delicadeza.

—No, papá —insistí—. ¡Él salió de ese auto!

Él miró a Rose en busca de ayuda, pero la expresión en la cara de ella no era de lástima o preocupación. Prácticamente podía ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza.

—Bella, ¿por qué no los tres nos acercamos ahí, y puedes señalarle a Ry a tu papá? —sugirió ella.

—¿Estás alentando esto? —preguntó él con incredulidad.

Rose puso una mano en el brazo de él.

—Simplemente estoy sugiriendo que nos acerquemos al campo de béisbol y le des una mirada al hijo del doctor Cullen. Él solo lo dejó y lo llamó Ry. No conseguí verlo bien, pero creo que quizás eso tomó a Bella por sorpresa.

Nosotras nunca habíamos hablado sobre la muerte de mi hijo, pero en este momento, estaba extremadamente agradecida por ella y su compasión. El problema era que yo sabía, en el fondo, que el niño que había visto era mi hijo, el hijo que había muerto en el parto diez años atrás.

Charlie me ayudó a ponerme de pie, y nos movimos lentamente hacia la cerca. Mis pies se arrastraban. ¿Qué si lo veía de nuevo y me daba cuenta que no era mi Ryan? ¿Sería capaz de manejarlo? Quizás simplemente debería internarme en el psiquiátrico ahora.

—Hola, jefe —saludó el entrenador—. ¿Está todo bien?

—¡Hola, John! Todo está bien. Solo pensé en echarle un vistazo al equipo de este año antes de dirigirme a casa —contestó él, sus ojos escudriñando a los jugadores.

Desafortunadamente, todos estaban usando gorras de béisbol, y era imposible distinguir un niño que no conocía de otro. Los observamos atrapar y devolver la pelota por unos minutos, pero Charlie estaba claramente poniéndose nervioso. Yo era como un cable de alta tensión, y creo que él tenía miedo de que fuera a hacer algo loco.

Justo cuando él se giró para irse, John, el entrenador, llamó a todos los chicos a un descanso para tomar agua, y varios chicos se sacaron sus gorras para verter agua sobre sus cabezas. Supe el segundo en que los ojos de Charlie encontraron al niño del doctor Cullen, porque se detuvo y se quedó mirando.

Rosalie siguió la mirada de él y murmuró en voz baja.

—Jesucristo...

—Es imposible —balbuceó Charlie—. No es... cómo es esto… —Se giró hacia mí, pero era casi como si no pudiera verme.

—Papá, es Ryan —susurré, mis lágrimas ahora corriendo libremente y ahogándome.

El sonido de mi angustia sacó a mi papá de su conmoción, y el jefe Swan tomó su lugar.

—Creo que vamos a tener que hacerle una visita al doctor Cullen —gruñó. Agarró mi brazo y comenzó a tirarme a través del campo hacia su patrulla.

Rosalie trotó detrás de nosotros.

—Voy a volver corriendo a The Lodge y buscar a Edward, Bella —me dijo, su voz conmovida pero fuerte.

—Gracias —murmuré mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Charlie estaba apurado; ni siquiera esperó a que cerrara la puerta antes de salir disparado.

El hospital era como un hormiguero antes de la lluvia. Los pacientes y el personal pululaban por los pasillos y dentro y fuera de las salas de examen. La actividad me puso aún más en el borde, y froté mis hombros desnudos reflexivamente. Charlie miró alrededor y nos dirigió hacia el mostrador de información.

—¡Hola, jefe! —saludó la alegre mujer en la recepción cuando colgó el teléfono—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted hoy?

—Hola, Shelley. ¿Está el doctor Cullen? Necesito hablar con él —dijo en su voz más severa de jefe de policía.

La reconocí de la única vez que la había usado conmigo, la noche que Edward y yo le dijimos que estaba embarazada. Me estremecí ante el recuerdo.

—Sí está. Permítame llamarlo antes de dejarlos subir, por si está con un paciente. ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—Solamente tengo unas preguntas para él —respondió Charlie.

Ella no esperó por más, simplemente levantó el teléfono y marcó. Segundos después, le asintió a mi papá.

—Pueden subir. Él está en la antigua oficina del doctor Gerandy.

Mis pies estaban pesados y mi corazón acongojado mientras caminábamos hacia el elevador y subíamos en silencio hasta el tercer piso donde estaba la oficina del doctor Cullen. Ni siquiera la decoración había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado aquí, y recuerdos inundaron mi cerebro. Esta era la oficina donde el doctor Gerandy había confirmado mi embarazo, donde habíamos discutido las opciones, y Edward y yo le habíamos dicho con determinación que íbamos a quedarnos con nuestro hijo, donde él me había dicho que el cuerpo de Ryan había sido cremado por accidente. No estaba segura de que pudiera enfrentarla.

Afortunadamente para mí, el doctor Cullen había redecorado su oficina. Estanterías de libros cubrían la pared del fondo, y dos sillas confortables y acolchadas estaban puestas enfrente del gran escritorio de madera, que estaba lleno de fotografías, presuntamente de su familia. No las giré para descubrirlo.

—Jefe Swan, qué agradable sorpresa —saludó el doctor Cullen. Era la misma voz que había escuchado gritar desde la ventana del auto. Era de altura promedio, rubio, y apuesto. No encajaba con mi imagen mental de un perverso intrigante—. Por favor, tomen asiento. ¿Está todo bien?

Papá hizo un gesto para que me sentara al lado de él, y lo hice en un aturdimiento.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro, doctor Cullen.

—Por favor, llámeme Carlisle —pidió, lanzando una mirada curiosa en mi dirección.

—Carlisle. Esta es mi hija, Bella. Ella estaba corriendo cerca del parque hoy y tuvo una conmoción —declaró.

—¿Necesita que la examine? —El doctor Cullen sonaba confundido, pero inmediatamente se movió para venir en mi ayuda si lo necesitaba.

Papá hizo una mueca.

—No, en realidad, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre su hijo.

—¿Ryan? ¿Qué está mal? ¿Él está bien? —El doctor Cullen sonaba aterrado.

Mi corazón casi se rompió cuando escuché el nombre de mi hijo salir de sus labios.

—Lo estaba cuando dejamos el parque —dijo papá para aliviar su ansiedad—. ¿Cuándo nació?

—El 3 de junio. Cumplirá diez este año. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Papá se aclaró la garganta. Él no tenía que mirarme para saber que las lágrimas estaban corriendo por mi cara.

—¿Dónde nació?

—No sé. Lo adoptamos cuando tenía unos días. Jefe, ¿por qué me está preguntando sobre mi hijo? —demandó Carlisle.

—Porque no creo que sea suyo.

—¡Esto no tiene sentido! —gritó Carlisle. Su apariencia calmada se había desvanecido. Observé, indiferente, cuando él agarró el auricular y marcó.

—Mae, necesito que accedas a la caja fuerte, busca los documentos de adopción de Ryan, y tráelos a mi oficina. Sí, ahora. Te contaré cuando llegues aquí. Estoy seguro de que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. No, no hagas eso. Solo trae los documentos aquí. Tú también. —Él recolocó el auricular y miró fijamente a Charlie. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? —Edward todavía tenía puesta la camiseta negra y los pantalones de camuflaje que había estado usando para trabajar en la mañana.

Amaba a mi padre, realmente lo hacía, pero él no era de los que ofrecía consuelo, como lo demostraba el hecho de que yo había estado sentada aquí llorando por los últimos diez minutos. Me lancé a los brazos de Edward y comencé a sollozar.

—Lo vi. Ryan… no murió. Lo sabía. Él está aquí, y está bien, y oh, ¡Dios!

Edward se tensó tan pronto como el nombre de Ryan dejó mis labios, pero no se apartó.

—Shhh —susurró—. Te tienes que calmar, ángel. No entiendo. ¿Estás herida?

Negué con la cabeza contra su firme pecho.

—No.

—Ahora, ¿qué es eso sobre… Ryan? —Su voz se quebró en la última palabra, y estaba agradecida de que él fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenernos a los dos juntos, incluso si esa fuerza era tenue.

—He tenido este sueño donde escucho a Ryan llorar antes de desmayarme, pero quizás no fue un sueño. Quizás fue real —divagué.

—Espera. ¿Por qué no me contaste sobre este sueño, nena? —preguntó Edward en voz baja. Se apartó lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos y me jaló de la habitación para que no tuviéramos una audiencia cautiva. Sin embargo, estaba segura que ellos todavía podían escucharnos.

—Todos me dijeron que era un mecanismo de afrontamiento. Que no era real. No quería que pensaras que estaba loca, pero oh Dios, Edward, no creo que él muriera —susurré. Mientras más lo decía y pensaba, más real la idea se volvía para mí.

—Oh, Bella —dijo él, su voz gruesa. No podía decir si me creía o solo estaba tratando de consolarme hasta que pudiera encerrarme en algún lugar para criminales dementes.

—Uh, señor... —escuché al doctor Cullen decir tentativamente. Debió haber hecho un gesto que molestó a Edward, porque espetó:

—Es mayor Masen.

—Mayor Masen —convino en un tono conciliador que todavía tenía un ligero borde—. ¿Por qué no entran aquí y cierran la puerta? Estoy seguro de que esta conversación sería mejor tenerla en privado.

El pecho de Edward se expandió contra mi mejilla cuando tomó una gran respiración y la sostuvo. Era algo que a menudo hacía cuando estaba enojado y trataba de controlar su temperamento. Suponía que eso era mejor a que lanzara cosas como solía hacer. Me empujó hacia adelante y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, pero nunca me soltó. Estaba agradecida, porque estaba segura que, en este momento, él era todo lo que me estaba manteniendo junta.

Él giró su cara hacia el escritorio, y escuché al doctor Cullen jadear. Sin embrago, Edward no le prestó atención.

—Jefe, es bueno verlo, aunque desearía que las circunstancias fueran más agradables —dijo con la voz fuertemente controlada.

—Yo también, hijo. ¿Por qué no traigo otra silla aquí así todos podemos sentarnos y hablar mientras esperamos? —sugirió Charlie, pero Edward lo cortó.

—No, preferiría estar de pie hasta saber lo que está pasando aquí —replicó Edward.

Levanté la mejilla y miré a mi padre. Él siempre parecía serio, pero su cara estaba inusualmente grave.

—Bella y Rosalie McCarty fueron a correr esta mañana por el parque alrededor de la hora en que el doctor Cullen dejó a su hijo en la práctica de béisbol. Cuando Bella entró en una especie de shock, la señora McCarty corrió a la estación para buscarme, justo cuando me estaba yendo. Escolté a las dos señoras por el campo, ya que Bella estaba convencida de que había visto a Ryan. Observamos la práctica por varios minutos. Tan pronto como el hijo del doctor Cullen se sacó la gorra... —Charlie pausó—. Edward, te he conocido casi toda tu vida, y nunca he visto un niño que se viera más como tú a esa edad que este chico. Fue asombroso.

—Como le expliqué al jefe Swan aquí, estoy seguro de que todo esto es un gran malentendido. Mi esposa, Esme, y yo adoptamos legalmente a Ryan cuando era un bebé. Ella está en camino con los documentos —expuso el doctor Cullen, aunque no parecía tan convencido como lo había estado antes de que hubiera un error de algún tipo.

—Ya veo —dijo Edward firmemente—. Por favor discúlpennos por un momento. —Edward nos dirigió por la puerta y hacia otro pasillo. Me soltó por un segundo, solo para alejarse un poco. Su teléfono estaba en su oreja antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de verlo marcar—. Jazz, necesito que encuentres todo lo que puedas sobre Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Todo. Sí, es urgente. Envíalo a mi teléfono.

Su mirada se suavizó cuando me miró.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, tomando mi mano en la suya.

Pensé en eso antes de responder, porque sabía que él querría la respuesta real y no que solo le dijera que estaba bien. No lo estaba, y los dos lo sabíamos.

—Estoy entumecida. De repente, todo con lo que he vivido y creído por diez años podría ser mentira. La muerte de Ryan cambió todo para nosotros; si él hubiera vivido, nuestras vidas habrían sido muy diferentes. Ahora, descubrir que quizás él vive y alguien nos lo robó, no sé cómo lidiar con eso.

Edward se agachó un poco para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

—¿De verdad crees que es él, Bella?

—Edward, soy su madre. Puede que no lo haya criado, pero me gustaría creer que lo reconocería en cualquier lado. Y no ayuda que él luzca exactamente como tú —repliqué, y después suavicé mi actitud—. Pero por otro lado, la parte más racional de mí se mantiene recordándome que he estado viviendo con la muerte de mi hijo por diez años y que quizás estoy viendo cosas que no existen. Ese es el porqué te llamé y Rose se fue a buscar a Charlie. No confío en mí.

—Lamento que no contesté —murmuró, jalándome más cerca de nuevo—. Estaba casi terminando y pensé que simplemente llamabas para reunirnos a almorzar o algo así.

—Está bien. Charlie lo vio. Nos arrastró directamente aquí.

Edward se rio, pero el sonido fue forzado.

—Volvamos allí —instó, y caminamos de vuelta a la habitación de la mano.

El doctor Cullen de inmediato se dirigió a mí tan pronto como entré.

—Señora Masen, siento que usted haya tenido que lidiar con esto, pero le aseguro, mi esposa y yo no robamos a su hijo.

Su tono me puso en el borde tanto como sus palabras.

—En primer lugar, es doctora Swan —corregí. El doctor Cullen se veía un poco sorprendido, pero no me interrumpió—. Segundo, nunca antes lo he visto, así que estoy bastante segura de que _usted_ no hizo nada. Sin embargo, algo pasó el día que mi hijo nació, y tengo la intención de descubrir qué fue.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, son muy apreciados:** Sarai GN, Tata XOXO, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Itzel Lightwood (ahora sí habías iniciado sesión :p), rosy canul, Roxy Sanchez, tulgarita, Lunita Black27, cary, Melany, Paola Lightwood, Leah De Call, keith86, y Mel A.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Charlie terminó agarrando una silla del puesto de enfermeras y la arrastró para Edward, quien la jaló tan cerca de mi silla como pudo. Se mantuvo revisando su teléfono, casi obsesivamente, pero nadie habló. El silencio era agobiante.

Ni siquiera podía pensar. Era demasiado para procesar. Sabía que estaba peligrosamente cerca de colapsar, pero el pensamiento de que mi bebé podía estar vivo y bien, me mantuvo erguida. Eso y la presencia de Edward a mi lado.

Jasper debió haberle enviado algo, porque comenzó a pulsar la pantalla de su teléfono, leyendo atentamente. Sus cejas se fruncieron y no se veía muy feliz con lo que estaba viendo. Puse la mano en su brazo para llamar su atención, y su cabeza se levantó rápidamente. Con los ojos le pregunté si estaba todo bien, porque no quería romper el silencio. En respuesta, cliqueó en la pantalla y me pasó el teléfono para que leyera.

Allí enfrente de mí estaban empleo, finanzas, e historial médico. Había artículos de periódicos sobre donaciones benéficas y los proyectos de diseño de interior de Esme. Tenía tanta información de ellos que me mareó. Por todo lo que podía ver, ellos parecían ciudadanos respetables y buenos. Le di una mirada con los ojos muy abiertos, y él me sonrió con suficiencia, apuntando a un lugar del estado financiero. Comenzando aproximadamente hacía doce años, había grandes bajas en sus finanzas, y por lo que podía ver, considerables retiros de dinero. El último fue cinco días después del nacimiento de Ryan.

Iba a preguntarle a Edward lo que significaba eso, pero justo cuando abrí la boca, la puerta fue abierta de golpe otra vez y una mujer hermosa con cabello rubio oscuro se abrió paso al lado de Charlie y fue directamente hacia el doctor Cullen. Solo podía suponer que ésta era su esposa. Ella agarraba un fajo de papeles en la mano, y mi mente distante se dio cuenta que temblaba un poco.

—Carlisle, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué está el jefe de policía sentado en tu oficina preguntando sobre Ryan? ¿Qué sucedió? —Su nivel de pánico estaba por las nubes.

—Está bien, Mae. ¿Cuándo se supone que busques a Ry de la práctica? —preguntó él, manteniendo su voz calmada para controlar la creciente tensión.

—Ya lo recogí. Él tenía hambre, así que fue a la cafetería —respondió ella—. ¿Por qué necesitas los documentos de su adopción?

El doctor Cullen consideró cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de hablar.

—La señorita... la doctora Swan pensó que Ryan lucía familiar cuando lo dejé en el parque. El jefe Swan es su padre. Ellos vinieron a preguntarme sobre él.

La señora Cullen me miró fijamente, y reconocí la lucha en sus ojos. Para ella, era su hijo del que estábamos discutiendo, y haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo. Sus ojos se movieron a Edward, y de inmediato, tuvo que mirar de nuevo. Parpadeó repetidamente, como si eso aclarara su visión e hiciese al hombre sentado delante de ella menos que un doble mayor de su hijo.

—¿Por qué no traemos otra silla aquí así la señora Cullen puede sentarse? —sugirió Charlie—. Nos podemos contar nuestras historias y ver dónde nos deja eso.

Edward se paró y dejó la habitación, regresando unos minutos después con una silla de una de las salas de espera. La puso al lado del escritorio, ubicando a la señora Cullen al lado de su esposo. Charlie nos hizo un gesto para que comenzáramos.

Edward me agarró la mano con fuerza y asintió. Tomé una profunda respiración y traje los recuerdos que mantuve cuidadosamente guardados a la superficie.

—Edward y yo comenzamos a salir durante nuestro segundo año de la secundaria. Cuando llegó el tiempo de decidir las universidades en el otoño de nuestro último año, aplicamos a las mismas escuelas o a unas cerca del otro. Nos amábamos y planeábamos permanecer juntos cuando comenzáramos nuestras vidas. Por eso cuando descubrimos en Acción de Gracias que estaba embarazada, cambiamos nuestros planes de ir a la universidad en la costa este, optando por la Universidad de Washington así podíamos estar cerca de casa y de nuestros padres. Nunca hubo ninguna duda de que permaneceríamos juntos y criaríamos a nuestro hijo. Nuestros padres no estaban emocionados, por supuesto, pero eran comprensivos.

»El 3 de junio, me puse de parto. Quería a Edward en la habitación conmigo, pero el doctor Gerandy dijo que no estaba permitido, ya que él no tenía dieciocho. A papá no le parecía que ese fuera su lugar, así que fui solo yo, el doctor Gerandy, y su enfermera, Susan Mallory.

El doctor Cullen interrumpió, y casi podía escuchar el disgusto en su voz.

—¿Él no te permitió ningún apoyo mientras estabas en trabajo de parto? ¡No hay ninguna regla para los menores de dieciocho!

—Tampoco me dieron nada para el dolor —le dije—. La señora Mallory dijo que me estaba dando algo, pero lo que sea que me dio no alivió el dolor en absoluto. —No podía verbalizar con palabras cuán sola y asustada me había sentido. Como iba la cosa, los recuerdos amenazaban con hundirme—. El doctor Gerandy me detuvo de pujar para desenvolver el cordón, pero el dolor era tanto que después de que pujé por última vez, me desmayé. Cuando recobré el conocimiento, habían pasado diez minutos. Ya estaba en una habitación nueva, y mi bebé no estaba por ninguna parte. El doctor Gerandy entró y me dijo que mi hijo había nacido muerto.

El resto de las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta, así que Edward continuó la historia por mí.

—Él vino a la sala de espera y me dijo la misma historia. A la mañana siguiente, Bella y yo pedimos ver el cuerpo así podíamos decir adiós, pero el doctor Gerandy dijo que había habido una confusión en la morgue y el cuerpo de nuestro hijo había sido llevado al crematorio en lugar de otra persona que había muerto.

La señora Cullen tenía lágrimas corriendo por la cara y la mano enfrente de la boca. Ésta casi amortiguó su llanto de «pobrecitos», pero lo escuché de todas formas.

El doctor Cullen lucía realmente molesto. Se tomó varios minutos para tranquilizarse antes de hablar.

—Nunca he escuchado de semejante comportamiento desalmado hacia una madre primeriza por un colega que siempre he admirado y respetado. Siento mucho que haya tenido que pasar por una experiencia tan terrible. Ni siquiera lo puedo imaginar. Por favor no me crean insensible, pero tengo que preguntar. Aparte del hecho de que nunca vieron el cuerpo de su hijo, ¿alguna vez han tenido motivo para creer que sobrevivió?

Edward negó con la cabeza, pero corté el movimiento tocándole el brazo.

—Comencé a ver un terapeuta para ayudarme a través de la pena unas semanas después. Estaba teniendo un sueño recurrente; en él, estaba dando a luz de nuevo, pero antes de desmayarme, escuchaba a Ryan llorar. Mi terapeuta en esa época, y todos desde entonces, han acordado que es un mecanismo de afrontamiento. He tratado con muchos distintos tipos de ellos en mis propias prácticas, así que nunca de verdad lo cuestioné hasta hoy.

Los ojos de la señora Cullen se clavaron en mí.

—¿A quién dijo que escuchó llorar?

—Después de que la ecografía reveló que era un niño, lo nombramos Ryan. —Edward se encogió de hombros y lucía un poco avergonzado—. Todos los libros decían que le habláramos tanto como fuera posible, así que lo hicimos.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios —gimoteó la señora Cullen, meciéndose de un lado para otro ligeramente—. Carlisle...

Lo miré con expectación, lista para escuchar cómo llegaron a adoptar al niño que nunca di en adopción. Tragó un par de veces y se frotó la nuca.

—Esme y yo intentamos tener niños por varios años. Después del tercer aborto espontáneo, comenzamos a ver a un especialista en fertilidad, que diagnosticó a Esme con endometriosis. Había algunas cicatrices en su útero, pero nada que él sintiera que le impediría llevar un bebé a término. Ella abortó tres veces más, la última vez a las veintitrés semanas. Me negué a ponerla a través de eso de nuevo. Mi mentor sugirió que evaluáramos la adopción como una alternativa, y Esme se lanzó a la búsqueda. Un día a principios de abril, mi mentor llamó y preguntó si habíamos investigado la adopción privada. Un viejo amigo suyo tenía una paciente joven que estaba planeando dar en adopción a su hijo, y preguntó si estaríamos interesados. Nos ofrecimos a cubrir los gastos médicos de la chica y a reunirnos con ella con antelación, pero él dijo que ella quería que fuera una adopción cerrada y que no quería saber a dónde iba el niño. Tienen que entender que este tipo de solicitudes, de acuerdo con el trabajador social de la agencia con la que trabajamos, no era extraño. Un montón de madres adolescentes quieren mantener su anonimato así no pueden ser encontradas después. Nos mantuvo al tanto de su progreso, y el 3 de junio, nos mandó un correo para decir que ella había dado a luz sin incidentes a un saludable niño. Cinco días después, nos reunimos con la enfermera en la agencia de adopción y llevamos a nuestro hijo a casa.

—La única petición que la enfermera tuvo era que lo nombráramos Ryan. Ella dijo que la madre lo había nombrado en el útero antes de que se decidiera por la adopción —se ahogó Esme—. Lo nombramos Ryan Parker Cullen.

Ella me tendió el certificado de adopción y el de nacimiento con su nombre legal. Los tomé con dedos temblorosos. Edward los miró sobre mi hombro.

—¿Quién era el amigo de su mentor, el doctor que arregló la adopción? —preguntó Charlie.

—No sé —admitió el doctor Cullen—. Nunca hablamos directamente con él. Puedo llamarle a Steve más tarde y preguntarle.

—Por favor hágalo. Hay demasiadas similitudes para que esté cómodo desestimando esto —declaró Charlie—. No quiero causarles ningún problema a ustedes, pero creo que todos le debemos a Ryan poder concluir el asunto.

—¿S-Sabe Ryan que es adoptado? —pregunté. No podía imaginar cuán horrible y perjudicial sería para él descubrir que no solamente era adoptado, sino también secuestrado, todo al mismo tiempo. ¡Solamente tenía diez años!

La señora Cullen asintió rápidamente.

—Él se dio cuenta cuando tenía unos cinco años que no se parecía en nada a alguno de nosotros. Cuando preguntó, le dijimos que habíamos elegido ser sus padres y que lo amábamos, incluso si yo no lo había traído al mundo.

Ella me hizo enfurecer otra vez, como si _nosotros_ no lo hubiéramos querido. Sabía que no era lo que ella había querido decir, pero todavía me molesté.

—Bien, niños —dijo Charlie, parándose—. Hemos acaparado suficiente tiempo del doctor Cullen hoy, y ustedes tienen una fiesta para la que prepararse.

—Necesito recoger a Ryan de la cafetería, también —añadió la señora Cullen. Su miedo de antes parecía haber regresado con toda su fuerza, y tenía que admitir que lo entendía completamente, porque también lo sentía. Esta mujer tenía a mi hijo, y yo lo quería de regreso. Pero él también era su hijo. Ella lo había criado y amado por los últimos diez años, y no lo dejaría ir sin una pelea.

La voz severa del doctor Cullen interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Apreciaría si se mantienen alejados de mi hijo hasta que tengamos algo más de información. No lo quiero confundir.

Quería protestar. Quería gritar y recriminar que era _mi_ hijo, y que tenía todo el derecho de verlo si quería, pero Edward me apretó la mano, evitando que explotara.

—Podemos acceder a eso —respondió él—. Pero no esperaremos mucho tiempo. Quiero esto resuelto, y pronto. Si es nuestro hijo, quiero conocerlo.

—Por supuesto —aceptaron ellos, apaciguados por ahora.

Edward y yo nos fuimos primero, siguiendo la ruta familiar del hospital. Su auto estaba estacionado descuidadamente en un espacio cerca de la entrada, y me reí.

—¿Qué? Creí que algo estaba mal contigo.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —susurré cuando él encendió el motor y salió del estacionamiento.

Suspiró y me dio una sonrisa triste.

—Esperamos. Y esta noche, nos vestimos y vamos al gimnasio del instituto de Forks.

—¿De verdad esperas que me vista elegante y simule el baile de graduación? —pregunté con incredulidad.

—Sí, lo hago. Nunca te llevé al baile de graduación la primera vez, porque te negaste a ir luciendo como "una ballena". No hay nada que podamos hacer en esas tres horas que nos vaya a decir si ese pequeño es nuestro Ryan o no. Por favor, déjanos tener esta noche. Si es Ryan, nuestras vidas van a cambiar, y si no es, bueno, no estoy seguro cómo haremos frente a perderlo de nuevo. —La expresión de Edward era tan triste; no había forma de que fuera a negarle esto, ya que significaba mucho para él.

—Está bien —accedí.

—¿Sí? —Su sonrisa feliz se extendió por su cara—. Me pediste que usara mi uniforme de gala, sabes, y está colgado en el clóset.

Me estremecí con anticipación. Solo lo había visto una vez usándolo, pero demonios, era caliente. Solamente esperaba lucir como que pertenecía al lado de él en mi vestido.

El teléfono de Edward sonó cuando estacionamos cerca de nuestra habitación en The Lodge. Seguí hacia dentro para darle un poco de privacidad, ya que sonaba como Jasper y probablemente estaba relacionado con trabajo. No había forma de que pudiera concentrarme en un libro, así que encendí la televisión mientras esperaba. Cuando no regresó en quince minutos, me comencé a preocupar. Un vistazo a través de las cortinas reveló que su auto también había desaparecido.

Agarré el teléfono de mi bolsillo y marqué su número sin pensar. No respondió. El miedo brotó dentro de mí, y me paseé alrededor de la cama. Lógicamente, sabía que Edward nunca me dejaría en algún lugar sin decir una palabra, nunca lo haría. También sabía que era un pueblo del tamaño de una estampilla. Podía caminar a cualquier lado que quisiera ir en caso de ser necesario. Lo que me asustaba era que lo que sea que lo había alejado tenía que ser serio, o no se habría ido sin una palabra.

Cuando escuché la llave en la cerradura, me giré para enfrentar la puerta, miedo e ira se enfrentaban en mi interior en partes iguales. Edward tenía el teléfono presionado contra su hombro, todavía escuchando a alguien en el otro extremo, mientras balanceaba la llave en una mano y la pizza en la otra. Miró hacia mí con una sonrisa que decayó tan pronto como registró mi expresión.

—Jazz, déjame llamarte de vuelta. Acabo de volver a la habitación, y necesito encender la computadora. —Edward deslizó la pizza sobre la mesa junto a la ventana y tocó un botón en la pantalla de su teléfono sin apartar la mirada de mi cara—. Bella, ¿qué pasa?

—¿A dónde fuiste? —pregunté con voz estrangulada.

Se acercó a mí con cautela.

—Es después de la una, Bella. Ninguno de los dos comió en el desayuno, y estoy hambriento. Solo fui a comprar una pizza mientras estaba al teléfono.

Los últimos vestigios de pánico y miedo se esfumaron. Mis hombros se hundieron cuando dejé caer mi peso sobre la cama detrás de mí.

—Lo siento. Pensé que algo te había pasado.

—Bella, ¿qué va a pasarme en Forks? —preguntó Edward, su tono todavía cauteloso, pero con un toque de humor.

—No sé —respondí con voz hueca. El olor de la pizza llenó la pequeña habitación, y mi estómago gruñó en respuesta. Sin embargo no podía encontrar la voluntad para moverme. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que mis emociones me habían incapacitado y evitado que buscara respuestas racionales.

Edward alargó la mano y agarró la mía, poniéndome de pie y guiándome hacia la mesa.

—Vamos, Bell. Vamos a comer. Ha sido un día largo, y todavía tenemos un montón por hacer.

La comida ayudó a aclarar mis pensamientos y relajarme.

—Gracias —dije una vez que la primera porción se asentó—. Creo que necesitaba esto más de lo que imaginé.

—Lo supuse —sonrió—. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitarás para estar lista para esta noche? Se supone que debemos estar a las seis allí para cenar.

—Quizás una hora —estimé.

Frotó sus manos con regocijo.

—Bien. ¿Te sientes con ganas de ver lo que Jasper me envió?

La idea de buscar más en el misterio que rodeaba a Ryan Cullen aceleró mi corazón. Rápidamente terminamos el almuerzo. Edward se apoyó en el cabecero y me acomodó entre sus piernas mientras prendía la computadora y abría su correo.

Allí en la pantalla de diecinueve pulgadas estaban los datos financieros que habíamos visto en su teléfono más temprano. Había cuatro bajas significativas en sus carteras.

—Esos deben ser los tratamientos de fertilidad y la adopción de Ryan —señalé.

Edward se mofó y tensó contra mi espalda.

—Cincuenta mil dólares. Eso es lo que pagaron por adoptarlo.

—¿Hay alguna forma de comprobar las finanzas del doctor Gerandy para ver si él tomó el dinero? —pregunté.

—Sí, pero esperemos hasta que hablemos con él. Puede que no sea necesario. Ten en cuenta que, legalmente, yo no debería tener esta información —me recordó Edward.

A continuación, abrió el historial médico de Esme, y coincidió con su historia. Ella había tenido seis abortos espontáneos en diez años. La adopción de Ryan había seguido al último por solo cuatro meses. Ninguno de ellos tenía alguna enfermedad grave, además de la endometriosis de Esme. Financieramente, eran estables y, en teoría, eran la familia ideal para un pequeño que no necesitaba nada más que ser amado. Y en diez años de registros, no había nada que indicara que habían estado involucrados en una conspiración para robar a nuestro hijo.

A las cuatro y media, guardamos la computadora y nos metimos en la ducha para limpiarnos para nuestra noche fuera. Generalmente, cuando nos bañábamos juntos, no podíamos sacarnos las manos de encima. Hoy, sin embargo, consistió sobre todo en limpieza y toques castos, nuestras mentes demasiado envueltas en los acontecimientos del día para hacer más. Mientras me peinaba y secaba mi cabello hasta los hombros, Edward simplemente se secó su corto cabello con la toalla y se sentó en la cama solamente con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Era algo bueno que usar un secador de pelo no requiriese ninguna destreza mental, porque mis ojos estaban demasiado ocupados vagando por su torso expuesto.

Él no se movió hasta que ya me había aplicado el rímel y el rubor. Mi cabello estaba rizado en ondas sueltas en mi espalda, y me puse el vestido _strapless_ mientras él se terminaba de abotonar su uniforme de gala. Había algo sobre él en ese uniforme verde que me volvía salvaje, pero sabía que no teníamos tiempo para actuar sobre esos pensamientos.

—Bella —comenzó, su voz inusualmente seria—, si... si ese niño es nuestro Ryan, ¿qué hacemos?

Me acerqué a él y pasé las manos sobre sus solapas.

—No tengo idea, pero lo averiguaremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Me sonrió dulcemente y presionó sus labios con los míos.

—Juntos.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Ya se van descubriendo más cosas. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, son muy apreciados:** Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Roxy Sanchez, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, crazzyRR, rosy canul, leahdecall, Itzel Lightwood, Melany, Melania, freedom2604, catabeauvoir, sofiarp, Enredada, tulgarita, Mel. A, Melina, keith86, roxy morales, y Bitah.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Nuestra clase de último año realmente había tirado la casa por la ventana para la reunión, al menos para los estándares de Forks. Una empresa de catering fue traída de Port Angeles, tenían un bufet establecido a lo largo de la pared trasera del gimnasio. Grandes mesas redondas cubiertas con manteles blancos rodeaban la pista de baile improvisada. Cuencos llenos de aguas con pequeñas velas votivas servían como centros de mesas. Aunque en realidad no habíamos ido al baile de graduación, Edward y yo habíamos visto las fotos, y no había lucido ni parecido a esto.

Jessica Stanley, ahora Newton, y Eric Yorkie atendían la mesa de recepción cerca de la puerta, repartiendo etiquetas con nombres y saludando a todos nuestros antiguos compañeros de clase.

—Bella Swan, ¿eres tú? —chilló Jessica. Saltó y me abrazó con fuerza. Habíamos sido amigas por años, pero tan pronto como se supo que estaba embarazada, ella se había alejado. En su favor, nunca la había escuchado hablando mal de mí, pero había dolido que ella me hubiera abandonado cuando más necesitaba a mis amigos.

—Es bueno verte, Jessica —le dije—. Te ves bien.

—¡Gracias! Sé que no lo recordarás, pero este es el mismo vestido que usé en el baile de graduación. Tuve a Betty agrandándolo un poco, pero estaba tan emocionada que todavía pude entrar en él —parloteó.

La sostuve a un brazo de distancia y observé el vestido que se había metido a la fuerza. Betty, la propietaria de la única tintorería de Forks y modista profesional, era una trabajadora milagrosa. Jess no estaba ni de cerca tan delgada como lo había estado diez años atrás, pero el una vez ceñido vestido caía suavemente sobre su cuerpo.

—Vamos a registrarte —dijo ella—. ¿Traes una cita? —Sus ojos revolotearon hacia Edward, y entonces tuvo que mirar de nuevo.

Luché contra una sonrisa.

—Recuerdas a Edward Masen, por supuesto.

La boca de Jessica se abrió, y trató varias veces de hablar, pero solo salió un chillido. Eric continuó por ella y extendió la mano.

—Es bueno verte, hombre. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Así es —acordó Edward, devolviéndole el apretón de manos a Eric.

Edward se pegó la etiqueta con el nombre en la solapa y me tendió la mía. Hice todo lo posible para esconder la alegría ante la reacción de Jessica. A ella le había gustado él por años y solo a regañadientes había apoyado nuestra relación en aquella época. Eso, y que él lucía condenadamente bien esta noche.

—Pueden sentarse donde quieran —nos gritó cuando entrelacé mi brazo con el de Edward y atravesamos la puerta del gimnasio.

Rosalie y Emmett ya estaban sentados, y había seis asientos vacíos en su mesa. Edward me guio hacia ellos. Rosalie y Emmett se pusieron de pie para saludarnos cuando nos acercamos.

—Ese vestido es impresionante —me elogió Rosalie cuando me abrazó y volvió a su asiento—. ¿Cómo te fue con el jefe esta mañana?

Emmett se inclinó más cerca para escuchar la respuesta, por supuesto ya habiendo escuchado la primera parte de la historia.

—Los Cullen son muy agradables. Adoptaron a su hijo, Ryan, cuando era un bebé. Creo que papá tiene un par de preguntas más, pero las dejamos para mañana —les conté.

Emmett me miró, y después a Edward.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, hombre, solo házmelo saber. —Extendió su puño para que Edward lo chocara.

Rose y yo solamente reímos ante su aniñada demostración. Deja a Emmett para convertir una conversación seria en algo más divertido.

Alice finalmente llegó a través de las puertas y se dejó caer en nuestra mesa. Sus ojos seguían recorriendo rápidamente el fondo de la habitación, y parecía estar usando a Edward como un escudo.

—¿Hay algún problema, Alice? —preguntó Edward, esquivándola deliberadamente con una sonrisa.

—Vuelve aquí —siseó, jalándolo de la manga de la chaqueta y encogiéndose detrás de él de nuevo—. Peter y su esposa, _Charlotte,_ están allá junto a la mesa de bebidas.

—Tú y Peter se separaron en buenos términos, ¿no? —pregunté. En todos los años que había conocido a Alice, nunca había mencionado ningún resentimiento o sentimientos persistentes por su a veces novio de la secundaria.

—Tal vez demasiado buenos —gimió—. Charlotte ha escuchado todo sobre mí y quiere llegar a conocerme mejor. Bíblicamente. —Alice se estremeció e hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Escóndeme.

La expresión de Rose era una combinación de sorprendida y horrorizada.

—¿Ella dijo eso?

Alice le sostuvo la mirada.

—Dijo que Peter le ha contado todo sobre la diversión que solíamos tener y que "debemos juntarnos pronto" así ella podría juzgarlo por sí misma. ¡Saben que todo lo que nosotros hicimos fue tontear!

Emmett no fue capaz de aguantar más la risa, y se le escapó un resoplido. Pronto, se convirtió en profundas carcajadas que nos tuvo a todos uniéndonos. Con cuidado me limpié las lágrimas que me estaban corriendo por la cara, justo a tiempo para ver a Angela Weber acercarse a uno de los tres asientos vacíos en la mesa.

—Por favor, dime que no están ocupados —rogó.

—¡Angie! —grité, levantándome de un salto del asiento para envolverla en un cálido abrazo. Angela había sido una de mis mejores amigas, junto con Alice, pero nos habíamos distanciado cuando habíamos ido a diferentes escuelas. Ella había buscado la soleada California, en vez del lluvioso Seattle.

—¡Es bueno verte! —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Todavía estás en Seattle? Por favor di que sí, por favor di que sí.

—¿Sí?

Hizo un pequeño ruido de emoción.

—Bien. Recibí una oferta de trabajo allí, y la acepté ayer. La posición de director de programas se abrió hace unos meses cuando la mujer que lo dirigía se fue con licencia de maternidad. Ella decidió no volver, así que conseguí el trabajo. Estaba esperando que todavía estuvieras por ahí —informó Angela. Tomó el asiento al lado de Emmett, y yo regresé al mío.

Un coro de «Eso es genial, Ang» y «¡Felicidades!» se repitió alrededor de la mesa. Pasamos los próximos minutos poniéndonos al día. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí a gusto y casi en casa. Estas personas me conocían, como era antes y ahora, y me querían de todas formas. Debería haber sabido que la paz no duraría. Solo no esperé que viniera de la dirección que lo hizo.

Jessica se acercó al micrófono y anunció que era hora de la cena y que la línea de bufet estaba abierta. Como siempre, todos arrastraron las sillas contra el suelo y se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. Edward y yo caminamos juntos, su mano en mi espalda, a través de la multitud y nos pusimos en la fila para la comida. Tan pronto como nuestros platos estuvieron llenos, escuché la voz de uno de los amigos cercanos y compañero de equipo de Edward.

—¡Amigo! Ed, hombre, viniste —canturreó Tyler.

—Hola, Tyler —dijo Edward con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, hombre. Bien. Trabajando en ingeniería ahora. Dime, ¿dónde está tu cita? Mamá me mostró su foto la otra noche, y no puedo esperar para conocerla.

Edward se congeló. Yo solamente me les quedé mirando a los dos, sin realmente entender.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Tyler? —preguntó.

—Tina, Tanya... como se llame. Tu mamá le envió a la mía esa foto de ustedes el otoño pasado. Ellas todavía hablan todo el tiempo. Le dijo que ustedes iban en serio y que estaba contenta de que finalmente te asentaras con una buena mujer. —Tyler sonaba seguro de su información.

El corazón se me hundió en el estómago. Edward y yo no hablamos mucho, aparte de la conversación obligatoria, sobre nuestros ex, pero sabía que él y Tanya habían estado comprometidos antes de que se mudara de nuevo a Seattle. De acuerdo con él, le había pedido que se casaran porque habían estado juntos por dos años y porque sus padres lo estaban presionando, no porque realmente hubiera querido pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Cuando ella se negó a mudarse con él, diciendo que su trabajo en el este era más importante, él lo terminó. Eso fue meses atrás.

Edward lanzó una mirada preocupada en mi dirección y tomó una respiración profunda.

—Tanya y yo terminamos hace casi nueve meses, hombre. Ella es... bueno, puedes tenerla si la quieres. A veces, es solo una cara bonita, sabes.

Tyler aparentemente no captó la mirada sutil de Edward y continuó:

—¿De verdad? Mamá recibió el correo de la tuya hace un par de semanas. Parecía creer que la traerías este fin de semana.

Esa única declaración me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, y me alejé, dejando a Edward parado ahí con Tyler. Por meses, habíamos estado acercándonos, encontrando el amor de nuevo, pero no era lo que pensé que había sido. Las dos personas más cercanas a Edward ni siquiera sabían que yo estaba de vuelta en su vida, que su ex prometida ya no ocupaba ningún lugar para él. Por lo que sabía en ese momento, quizás ella lo hacía. No sabía cuándo encontraría el tiempo, ya que él estaba siempre trabajando o conmigo o con Jasper.

Dejé el plato en la mesa y me excusé para ir al baño. Alice me dio una mirada inquisitiva, preguntándome sin palabras si necesitaba que viniera conmigo. Negué con la cabeza y dejé la habitación sola. Era apropiado, pensé, para lo que sentía en el interior, una vez más, que estuviera aquí en Forks, sola y aplastada debajo del peso de un corazón roto.

Años atrás, cuando Edward y yo comenzamos a "salir", sus padres estaban siempre dispuestos a ofrecer su casa para que fuéramos, ya que no podíamos manejar y no había nada que hacer en Forks de todas formas. Elizabeth, su madre, nos hacía bocadillos y nos supervisaba de vez en cuando en la sala, donde veíamos películas y nos liábamos. Ellos lo veían como un amor juvenil, sin duda, y un capricho pasajero.

Cuando tuvimos que sentarnos y decirles a ellos y a mis padres juntos que yo estaba embarazada, Ed se puso furioso. Parecieron horas las que nos gritó, diciéndome que había arruinado el futuro de Edward y cómo sabía que yo nunca llegaría a nada. Sin embargo, mi padre nos trató de la misma forma, argumentando que si Edward lo hubiera mantenido en sus pantalones donde pertenecía, no estaríamos aquí. Ed me había llamado puta y dicho que había atrapado a Edward, y que si no hubiera sido él, habría sido algún otro pobre tonto. Había llorado por las duras palabras durante días, cada vez, Edward me abrazaba, diciéndome que su padre no había querido decirlo y que solamente estaba molesto. Edward me aseguraba que me amaba y que estábamos en esto juntos a largo plazo. Ingenuamente, le había creído.

No debería haber estado tan sorprendida cuando lo alejaron de mí después que perdimos al bebé.

Me miré en el espejo, preguntándome dónde había ido la mujer fuerte y segura en la que me había convertido. El peso de este fin de semana me estaba destruyendo poco a poco. Las palabras de Zafrina resonaron en mis oídos. _«Nadie puede hundirte sin tu permiso, Bella. Esta es tu vida, toma control de ella. Muéstrale al mundo de qué estás hecha y que puedes manejar cualquier cosa que te lancen.»_

Con ese recordatorio, erguí la espalda y decidí que lo que sea que este viaje me trajera, no iba a hundirme, sin importar qué. Me lavé las manos y abrí de un tirón la puerta del baño. Edward estaba apoyado en la pared, mirándome con cautela.

—Bella, sobre eso... —comenzó.

—Edward, ¿le dijiste a tus padres que habían terminado su compromiso? —pregunté. Nunca se me había ocurrido que él no lo hiciera.

—Yo... sí, les dije que me mudaba a Seattle y que ella no venía conmigo —respondió, un poco desconcertado.

—¿Alguna vez les dijiste que no la amabas y que no tenías intención de casarte con ella? —presioné.

Su ceño se frunció, como si nunca hubiera pensado en eso hasta este momento, pero permaneció callado.

—Hablas con tu madre al menos una vez a la semana. ¿Alguna vez le dijiste que estábamos de nuevo juntos? —pregunté, aunque en mi corazón sabía la respuesta.

—Mis relaciones no son asunto de mis padres, Bella —insistió—. Con quién elijo pasar mi tiempo no es de su incumbencia.

Negué con la cabeza y me mofé.

—¿A dónde ves que va esto? —Gesticulé entre los dos—. ¿Esto es alguna aventura casual para ti?

—¡No! —gritó, finalmente adelantándose y cerrando el espacio entre nosotros—. Te amo, Bella, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Sabes esto.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Simplemente vas a llamar a tus padres un día e invitarlos a nuestra boda? ¿O pensabas que estaría feliz de solo vivir en el momento por el resto de nuestras vidas así tus padres nunca tendrían que descubrirlo? —desafié.

Lucía como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

—Dios, no. Eso no es así en lo absoluto. Solo...

Lo que era, no tuve la oportunidad de descubrirlo, porque Lauren Mallory eligió ese momento para entrar en el pasillo y saludarnos con su voz falsa y chillona.

—¡Qué casualidad verlos aquí juntos! ¿Reconectando después de todos estos años?

—Lauren —dije con los dientes apretados. No solo había interrumpido una conversación importante, sino que había tratado por años, incluso durante la primavera de nuestro último año, de separarnos a Edward y a mí.

—En realidad, Lauren, Bella y yo estamos aquí juntos. Es bueno verte de nuevo —dijo Edward en tono comedido—. Sin embargo, nuestras cenas probablemente están enfriándose, así que debemos regresar. —Él me condujo de vuelta al gimnasio con su mano en mi espalda.

»Prometo que terminaremos esa conversación, pero probablemente este no sea el mejor lugar para eso —me susurró en la oreja.

Asentí en acuerdo, plasmando una sonrisa en mi rostro, y retomando mi asiento. Tyler y su cita, Kim, habían ocupado los asientos vacíos en nuestra mesa. Él no lucía sorprendido cuando Edward retiró la silla para mí o arrojó su brazo sobre mi hombro para acercarme, así que asumí que Edward le había dicho por lo menos que éramos una pareja para más que solo el fin de semana.

Tomó la mayor parte de la cena, pero el nudo de tensión en mi estómago finalmente se deshizo, y me permití disfrutar la reunión. Todos tenían historias divertidas de lo que habían estado haciendo en los últimos diez años, y nos movimos entre las mesas con facilidad mientras nos poníamos al día. Estaba sorprendida de descubrir que la mayoría de mis compañeros todavía estaban en la zona. Jessica se había casado con Mike y era ama de casa y madre de dos niños, mientras Mike manejaba la tienda de artículos deportivos de sus padres. Lauren era la gerente de Shop-n-Go. Ella se había burlado de mí por quedar embarazada en la secundaria, solo para hacer lo mismo en su primer año en la universidad comunitaria. El padre no se había hecho cargo, así que ella había regresado a casa para criar a su hijo. Eric se había ido a Hollywood y estaba trabajado "detrás de escenas", como él dijo, en películas. Sospechaba que era más bien en un sector de mala fama, ya que evitó decirnos en qué películas había trabajado, pero no estaba a punto de desafiarlo.

Si alguien sospechaba que yo apenas estaba manteniéndome junta, no lo demostró. El DJ puso música, y bailamos en grandes grupos, riendo como lo habríamos hecho en el baile de graduación, si hubiera ido. Edward incluso me atrajo a sus brazos para algunos bailes lentos, a pesar de que la tensión entre nosotros era casi insoportable. Al final del último, me besó suavemente y la mirada en sus ojos me dijo que tenía miedo de que sería el último que alguna vez conseguiría. No estaba segura cómo habíamos llegado aquí de la pareja feliz que habíamos sido solo dos días antes, pero estaba herida, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo librarse de nuevo. Él era el único hombre con el poder para destruirme, y casi lo había logrado la primera vez.

Al final de la noche, nos despedimos y montamos en el auto de Edward. El viaje de vuelta a The Lodge fue agobiante, ya que ninguno de los dos habló. Tan pronto como entramos a la habitación, me cambié de ropa en el baño y rearmé la maleta.

—Bella, por favor —rogó Edward—. No hagas esto. —Detuvo mi mano mientras yo jugaba con el cierre adherente de mi bolso.

—Creo que sería mejor si me quedo en la casa de mi papá esta noche, Edward —dije serenamente.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, te llevaré allí después de que hablemos —negoció.

Lo sopesé en mi mente y dejé la cartera. Cuando trabajaba con parejas casadas, lo que no era a menudo ya que no sentía que tenía la experiencia necesaria para aconsejarlos, siempre alentaba la comunicación. "Nunca irse a la cama enojados", era una de las reglas principales que les asignaba. Era hora de tomar mi propio consejo.

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Edward? Me siento como tu pequeño y sucio secreto. Por amor de Dios, tu madre todavía cree que tú y Tanya se van a casar. ¿Cómo se supone que me sienta? —Todo el dolor y la ira que había sentido más temprano regresaron a toda prisa.

Edward se dejó caer en la cama al lado mío y tomó varias respiraciones profundas.

—¿Sabías que no hablé con mis padres por casi dos años? Incluso después de eso, fue solo cuando era absolutamente necesario.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunté, incrédula. Edward era tan cercano a sus padres como era posible serlo.

—Cuando me hicieron dejarte. Tan pronto como empecé la escuela, dejé la casa y nunca volví. Me quedé en el campus durante los recesos y tomé clases en el verano así no tenía que ir a casa. —Su expresión estaba triste mientras recordaba—. Les envié la invitación a la graduación por correo. Demonios, no esperaba que siquiera vinieran en ese punto.

Me estiré por su mano, sabiendo cuánto su toque siempre me consolaba.

—¿Qué cambió?

—Recibí órdenes para enviarme a Irak. No podía solo irme y dejar que la última conversación real que tuviera con ellos fuera diciéndoles cuánto los odiaba. ¿Qué si nunca regresaba? —Se pasó la otra mano por el cabello.

Esperé con paciencia a que terminara.

»Dijeron que pensaron que estaban haciendo lo correcto, que pensaron que la única razón por la que estaba contigo era debido al bebé y que con eso desaparecido, tenían miedo de que solo nos destruiríamos el uno al otro. Les dije que si solamente hubieran hablado conmigo, habrían sabido la verdad, pero en su lugar, haciendo lo que habían pensado que era lo mejor habían abierto una brecha entre nosotros que probablemente nunca se cerraría. Mamá lloró como por tres horas. Cuando dejé su casa esa noche, les dije que los quería, pero no estaba seguro de cómo perdonarlos. Fui desplegado dos días después. Mamá me escribió todas las semanas, sin tener en cuenta si le respondía o no. Con el tiempo, se volvió demasiado difícil mantener el resentimiento mientras veía amigos y enemigos morir justo enfrente de mí. —Edward se detuvo y tomó algunas respiraciones profundas, algo que a menudo hacía para calmar sus emociones, me había dado cuenta.

»Cuando regresé a casa, mi entrenamiento en informática me llevó a Virginia, así que no los veía con frecuencia. Sin embargo, ellos se hacían tiempo para venir una vez al mes. Después de mi segundo despliegue, fui a casa por dos semanas antes de presentarme a trabajar. —Parecía como que había llegado a la parte de la historia que era más importante para nosotros en este momento, porque su voz se volvió más fuerte, pero no me miraba—. Mamá me hizo una fiesta sorpresa para darme la bienvenida a casa. Todos sus amigos de Nueva York estaban allí, incluyendo a Irina y Marcus Vasily... y su hija, Tanya. Mamá hizo lo mejor para asegurarse de que estuviéramos juntos tan seguido como fuera posible.

Me miró en ese momento, sus ojos amplios y serios.

»No voy a mentirte y decirte que no la encontré atractiva. Lo era, todavía lo es. Y yo justo había regresado de un año en una zona de guerra. No hay que ser un genio para descubrir lo que pasó. Dos semanas después de que regresé a Virginia, ella fue a visitarme, y desarrollamos una especie de rutina. Cada dos o tres semanas, ella vendría a mí, o yo iría a Nueva York para verla, dependiendo de quién tuviera el tiempo para viajar. Con el tiempo, ella se cansó del viaje y se mudó conmigo. Era cómodo y fácil. Cuando recuerdo eso ahora, probablemente fue más porque no me importaba lo que sucediera, pero al mismo tiempo, era lo que necesitaba.

»Justo antes de que mi periodo de servicio finalizara, me enviaron a Afganistán para establecer la base de operaciones. Solo me fui por cuatro meses. Dos soldados murieron mientras estuve fuera, y cuando regresé a casa, Tanya comenzó a apegarse a mí. Una y otra vez, me decía que no sabía lo que haría si algo me pasara. Al mismo tiempo, mi mamá empezó a tirar indirectas sobre hacer a Tanya una mujer honesta y cuánto ella disfrutaría planeando nuestra boda. Así que, le pedí matrimonio. Para ese momento habíamos estado juntos un par de años, y era el siguiente paso lógico. El único problema era que no podía verme pasando el resto de mi vida con ella. —Levantó su mano libre—. El resto lo conoces. Cuando mi servicio terminó, Jasper y yo decidimos abrir nuestra empresa y pensamos que sería mejor establecerla en Seattle. Tanya se negó a mudarse, diciendo que su trabajo estaba en Virginia y que ya había renunciado a suficiente por mí. Tal vez pensó que eso haría que me quedara, no sé. Le dije que era su decisión dónde quería vivir, pero que ya no sería conmigo. Me devolvió el anillo y me ayudó a empacar. Cuando hablé con mi madre un par de días después, le dije que Tanya había decidido no mudarse conmigo y que no iba a haber boda.

—¿Por qué pensaría tu madre que la traerías a la reunión? —pregunté. Para mí sonaba como que él no se había explicado claramente.

—Ni idea. Tendré que preguntarle —dijo sin rodeos.

Bajé la mirada hasta nuestras manos unidas.

—¿Y yo? —pregunté tímidamente. Dolía saber que tan cercanos como nos habíamos vuelto otra vez, a pesar de que mi cuerpo, corazón, y alma se los había devuelto a Edward, él estaba manteniéndolos a ellos sin saber de mí.

Edward suspiró.

—Eso no fue necesariamente intencional, Bella.

—¿No necesariamente? —pregunté, mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

—Tienes que entender, nena. Nos esforzamos mucho para evitar hablar de Forks y mi tiempo en la universidad. Les dije que iba a venir a la reunión, y papá cambió de tema. Cuando les diga que nos estamos viendo, va a traer todo el pasado. Supongo que estaba esperando por el momento correcto —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Tal vez cuando ellos vengan aquí para mi cumpleaños.

Y allí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Él todavía estaba ocultando mi lugar en su vida y no tenía intención de cambiar eso pronto. Necesitaba espacio para pensar si quería o no esta relación bajo esos términos. ¿Qué pasaría si venían aquí y expresaban su inevitable desaprobación? ¿Me dejaría de nuevo? ¿Yo sería capaz de manejarlo si lo hacía?

Levanté su mano hasta mi boca y la besé suavemente en un esfuerzo para mostrarle que no estaba enojada. Herida: sí. Enojada: no realmente.

—Creo que me gustaría que me llevaras a la casa de mi papá ahora —le dije en voz baja. Sus ojos, temerosos y amplios, examinaron los míos—. Solo necesito algo de tiempo para pensar.

Tragó con dificultad, pero asintió una vez y recogió mis maletas, cerrando la cremallera abierta así mi ropa no aterrizaría por todo el estacionamiento. Me condujo hasta el auto y me ayudó a subir, soltándome la mano solo para lanzar la maleta en el baúl y subirse al asiento del conductor. No hablamos en todo el camino allí, los ocho minutos de éste.

—Te llamaré en la mañana, ¿está bien? —dijo, su voz ronca.

—Por favor hazlo —le dije, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para sonreír.

—Te amo, Bella.

—También te amo —dije mientras salía del auto.

Me encontró cerca del baúl y me entregó la maleta.

—¿Será eso suficiente? —preguntó, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta, pero no estaba segura de cuál era la pregunta.

¿Será suficiente que él me ame? ¿O si me había dicho suficiente para hacerme entender? De cualquier manera, la respuesta era la misma.

—No sé. —Lo besé en la mejilla, y después entré a las casa vacía de mi padre. Las lágrimas no esperaron a que sus neumáticos salieran del camino de entrada antes de salpicarme las mejillas.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les parece lo que hizo Edward? ¿Creen su explicación?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, son muy apreciados:** cavendano13, Leah De Call, Melany, Itzel Lightwood, Tata XOXO, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, MoN cArTeR, rosy canul, Enredada, tulgarita, keith86, bbluelilas, Lunita Black27, sofiarp, Melania, Mel. ACS, freedom2604, catabeauvoir, Paola Lightwood, y caresgar26.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Me dolían los ojos la mañana siguiente cuando desperté. El río de lágrimas que había llorado los había hinchado hasta casi cerrarlos. Después de salpicarme agua en la cara y de intentar aclarar la confusión en mi cerebro, caminé fatigosamente hacia la cocina, donde encontré a mi padre bebiendo una taza de café.

—Hay más en la cafetera —dijo a modo de saludo.

Ansiosamente, me serví café en la taza más grande que pude encontrar y me dejé caer en la silla de la cocina que había sido mía desde que era una niña.

—¿Te divertiste anoche? —preguntó Charlie detrás del periódico.

—Fue bueno ver a todos de nuevo —grazné prácticamente, con la garganta irritada por el ataque de llanto que me había permitido.

—¿Cuándo regresan hoy? —preguntó.

Puse los ojos en blanco, aunque él no podía verme. Ésta era siempre su forma. Hacía pregunta tras pregunta hasta sacar la información que quería, en vez de solamente llegar al punto.

—No estoy segura. Tendré que comprobarlo con Edward y Alice.

Papá bajó el periódico así podía mirar sobre la parte de arriba.

—Hablando de Edward, estuve un poco sorprendido de encontrarte aquí esta mañana. ¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Solo fue una especie de malentendido, y necesitaba un poco de distancia. ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?

Frunció lo labios y dobló el periódico cuidadosamente.

—Sin incidentes. Bob y Cynthia Gerandy están visitando a sus hijos en Spokane hasta el martes. Pensaba que quizás podíamos hacerle una visita a Susan Mallory antes de que se vayan.

Mis nervios regresaron con toda su fuerza. Incapaz de hablar, asentí.

—Entonces deberías ir a arreglarte. Ya son más de las diez —sugirió Charlie, depositando su taza en el lavavajillas.

Corrí arriba y agarré mis artículos de aseo, decidida a dejar que el agua me tranquilizara. Sin embargo, no fue de tanta ayuda como había esperado. La manifestación física del dolor de la noche anterior era fácil de lavar, pero el dolor de saber que Edward todavía no había llamado esta mañana y que era probable que tuviera que enfrentar a Susan Mallory sola no pudo ser resuelto con una esponja.

Apresuradamente, me puse los pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta tejida, y después agarré mi bolso. La luz de mensajes estaba parpadeando, y vi que me había perdido una llamada de Edward.

 _Él no sonaba mucho mejor de lo que yo me sentía cuando escuché su mensaje._

 _—Bella, soy... soy yo. Escucha, realmente lamento lo de anoche. Por favor llámame así podemos hablar. Te amo._

Antes de que pudiera dudar de mí, marqué su número y escuché un teléfono sonar en la sala. Corté y fui abajo. Edward y Charlie estaban sentados en el sofá, esperándome. Alzaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, y pude ver cuán cansado estaba Edward.

—Voy a tomar algunas cosas de mi oficina —dijo Charlie con brusquedad—. Les daré un minuto.

Edward estaba de pie y caminando hacia mí antes de que pudiera incluso realmente procesar que él estaba aquí.

—Lo siento. No pretendía molestar, pero tenía que verte —dijo.

—Está bien. —Le di mi mejor intento de sonrisa, pero con todas las emociones abrumándome, probablemente lució más como una mueca—. Recién recibí tu mensaje.

—Bella, estoy…

—¿Por qué no…?

Comenzamos al mismo tiempo. Edward gesticuló para que yo hablara primero.

—Papá quiere ir a ver a Susan Mallory esta mañana, ya que el doctor Gerandy está fuera del pueblo hasta el martes —le conté—. ¿Tenemos tiempo para ir?

—Claro. Podemos irnos cuando tú quieras. Alice me llamó esta mañana para decirme que va a volver con Angela. ¿Tú... quiero decir, puedo ir contigo? —preguntó.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamé, sorprendida de que él pensara lo contrario.

Papá eligió ese momento para regresar de su refugio, sosteniendo un archivo y una libreta. Nos dijo que subiéramos a la patrulla y viajáramos con él a la casa de los Mallory.

—Les permito venir conmigo porque sé que esto les concierne y todavía no es un asunto oficial de la policía —informó cuando estacionamos en el camino de entrada—. Sin embargo, me dejarán hacer las preguntas y ser el que hable. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor —respondimos juntos. Cuando nos bajamos del auto, Edward me agarró la mano, y en silencio seguimos a papá hasta la puerta.

Un niño abrió la puerta, seguido de cerca por Susan. Ella se veía más vieja de lo que la recordaba, pero supuse que diez años hacían eso. Se asomó por la puerta, y cuando vio a mi padre, jadeó y se agarró a ésta para sostenerse.

—¿Jefe? —apenas logró decir.

—Buenos días, Susan. Siento interrumpir tan temprano, pero me preguntaba si podíamos tener unos minutos de tu tiempo —dijo él amablemente.

Ella lo miró fijamente durante un par de segundos.

—¿Lauren está bien? —preguntó, como si buscara confirmación.

—Hasta donde yo sé. No he escuchado nada diferente —comentó Charlie un poco desconcertado. Me pregunté a casa de quién se había ido Lauren y me reí disimuladamente ante las posibilidades.

Los hombros de Susan se hundieron por el alivio.

—Entre. Haré un poco de té. Caleb, ve a arriba y juega un rato. Veremos una película cuando haya terminado de hablar con el jefe Swan.

Ella mantuvo la puerta abierta y se puso la mano sobre el corazón cuando nos vio a Edward y a mí con papá. Si no supiera mejor, habría dicho que parecía resignada.

—Por favor, tomen asiento —pidió, apuntando a la mesa de la cocina. El desayuno no había sido limpiado hacía mucho, migas de tostadas todavía salpicaban la superficie. Susan se ocupó de la tetera, y mientras el agua hervía, puso cuatro tazas. Antes de que demasiados minutos pasaran, echó el agua caliente sobre los saquitos en las tazas y colocó una azucarera y una pequeña jarra de leche.

Cuando finalmente tomó asiento, miró a papá y dijo con tristeza:

—He estado esperando verlo en algún momento.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Sabía que tendría preguntas para mí cuando Bob se jubiló y los Cullen se mudaron al pueblo. De todos los lugares en el noroeste del Pacífico, él tenía que escoger aquí.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que sabes? —indujo papá. Él todavía no le había dicho por qué estábamos aquí, pero no parecía como que ella necesitara el empujón.

Ella apartó la mirada de papá y nos miró a Edward y a mí.

—Sé que criar un bebé cuando todavía eres un bebé es difícil, así que no estuve sorprendida cuando Bob me dijo que ustedes se habían decidido por la adopción, pero estuve sorprendida cuando me dijo que sería cerrada y que no querían ningún detalle. Ustedes no eran indiferentes como pensé que serían. Y cuando le siguieron hablando a Ryan, supe que lo que fuera que hicieran, lo hacían por amor a su hijo. Por esa razón es que les dije a ellos que lo llamaran Ryan. Incluso si nunca lo conocían, ese era su nombre. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y tomó un sorbo de té.

—Solo para ser claros, Susan. Bob Gerandy te dijo que Edward y Bella habían decidido poner al bebé en adopción, y después del nacimiento, tú les entregaste su hijo a los Cullen —preguntó papá, confirmando lo que ella había parecido dar a entender.

Susan parpadeó.

—Bueno, básicamente sí. Ed Masen le había pedido a Bob que les hablara, que intentara persuadirlos de su decisión de quedarse con el bebé. Unas semanas después, Bob me dijo que los chicos habían cambiado de opinión. Me fui tan pronto como el pediatra limpió al bebé para el viaje.

No pude contenerlo más.

—Él me dijo que mi hijo estaba muerto —le espeté, y ella jadeó—. He vivido por diez años creyendo que mi niño murió, cuando en realidad, ¿me lo robaron?

Edward me jaló de vuelta al asiento —no me había dado cuenta que estaba de pie— pero él parecía tan enojado como yo lo estaba.

—Bella —me advirtió papá.

Susan estaba negando con la cabeza.

—No, eso no es lo que sucedió. Ustedes eligieron poner a su hijo en adopción.

—No, señora Mallory, no lo hicimos —explicó Edward en una calma, pero mortal voz.

Ella estaba temblando, el té derramándose sobre su mano. Charlie se estiró y se lo quitó.

—Voy a necesitar que vengas a la estación esta tarde y hagas una declaración, Susan.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos mientras miraba a Charlie. No estaba segura de que en realidad lo estuviera viendo, pero asintió.

—Tan pronto como Lauren llegue a casa. No puedo dejar a Caleb aquí solo.

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad —dijo él, y estaba claro que quería decir que se iba.

Edward se puso rígido a mi lado.

—¿No vas a hacer nada? —le masculló a Charlie.

Charlie fulminó con la mirada a Edward.

—Me voy a subir al auto e ir a la estación de policía. Ustedes se van a subir al auto e ir a la estación de policía. —Su tono no dejaba lugar a discusión.

Edward se alejó de la mesa y salió furioso por la puerta. Seguí a Charlie en un aturdimiento. Ryan Cullen era mi hijo. Mi hijo estaba vivo y bien y viviendo en Forks, mi pueblo natal. Mi hijo no tenía idea de quién era yo.

—¿Por qué no la arrestaste? —demandó Edward tan pronto como Charlie cerró su puerta.

—Porque necesito su declaración, Edward. Además de eso, nadie ha presentado una denuncia —respondió Charlie.

—Bueno, éste soy yo presentando una denuncia —gruñó—. Esa mujer se robó a mi hijo.

Los nudillos de Charlie estaban blancos contra el volante.

—Es por eso que vamos a la estación de policía, mayor Masen. ¡Ahora corta la actitud!

Edward se dejó caer contra el asiento, respirando pesadamente, mientras yo miraba por la ventana. Varios minutos pasaron antes de que sintiera su mano en mi hombro.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

—No sé —dije, desconcertada. No tenía idea de qué pensar. Mi mundo entero había cambiado drásticamente en un fin de semana.

Papá estacionó en su lugar designado y dejó a Edward salir del asiento trasero. Antes de que pudiera conseguir abrir la puerta, Edward estaba allí, ayudándome a salir. Charlie nos guio hacia la estación, y sacó a Mark, su teniente, de la recepción.

—Mark, necesito que tomes una declaración por mí —le indicó Charlie y nos llevó a su oficina—. Bella, Edward, digan su declaración justo como lo habrían hecho antes de esta mañana. —Nos estaba advirtiendo que no dijéramos que habíamos escuchado la confesión de Susan Mallory. Ambos asentimos en comprensión, y Charlie dejó la habitación.

Tomó más de una hora y un montón de lágrimas dejar nuestra historia asentada en el registro oficial de la policía. Edward me abrazó mientras revivía la devastación, y me limpió las lágrimas. De alguna manera, decir todo con Edward ahí fue catártico. Me sentí más ligera cuando Mark finalmente dejó la habitación para llenar la denuncia.

—Lo siento —susurró Edward, angustiado—. Por no estar allí en ese momento y por ser tan idiota anoche. Lo siento mucho, nena.

—Sé que no querías irte —sollocé.

Edward negó con la cabeza y me abrazó más cerca.

—Debería haber luchado más. Sabía que estabas herida, pero no podía ver más allá de mi propio dolor. Todavía estaba ciego, haciendo lo que pensaba que era mejor, lo que era mejor para mí, y te he herido de nuevo.

Comencé a discutir con él, pero tenía razón. Me había herido. Una y otra vez, me había dicho que yo era la persona más importante en el mundo para él y que me amaba, pero ni siquiera podía decirle a sus padres sobre mí. Eso dolía mucho.

Como si supiera dónde estaban mis pensamientos, dijo:

—Llamé a mi mamá esta mañana.

—¿Y? —pregunté, cautelosa.

—Después de que me reprendió por despertarla a las ocho de la mañana un domingo, me preguntó si todo estaba bien. Le pregunté por qué le había dicho a la señora Crowley que Tanya y yo todavía estábamos juntos. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Dijo que pensaba que entraríamos en razón y nos daríamos cuenta que la vida es demasiado corta para desperdiciarla sin los que amas. Le dije que tenía razón.

Me puse rígida, pero mantuve la boca cerrada.

Me movió para aflojarme los hombros rígidos.

—Le dije que había pasado demasiados años sin la única mujer que siempre amaría y ahora que la había encontrado de nuevo, no iba a dejarla ir. Que cualquier sentimiento que alguna vez hubiera tenido por Tanya palidecía en comparación de lo que sentía por ti, lo que siento por ti.

—Apuesto a que no le gustó eso —me reí a través de las lágrimas.

—Ella no dijo mucho, no —admitió—. Al contrario de lo que puedas creer, Bella, mis padres no te odiaban. Solamente querían una vida diferente para mí.

Tarareé, no segura de si creer eso o no. Sabía que no estaba mintiendo, _él_ creía eso, pero cuando se enfrentaran con la realidad de nosotros como una pareja, me preguntaba si ellos apoyarían su felicidad. Nos sentamos en silencio por algunos minutos más, tomando fuerza el uno del otro. Papá rompió esa pacífica ilusión cuando abrió la puerta y la dolorosa realidad de por qué estábamos aquí volvió a toda prisa.

Papá se veía cansado cuando se sentó detrás del escritorio y nos enfrentó.

—Su denuncia ha sido presentada. Susan Mallory dará su declaración esta tarde, y también he llamado a los Cullen para que vengan a la estación, para hacer oficial su historia. No estoy seguro de lo que quieren hacer aquí, pero necesitan considerar todas las implicaciones antes de decidir. Si esto va a la corte, habrá una pelea.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "si esto va a la corte"? —preguntó Edward.

—Ryan tendrá diez el mes que viene, Edward. Habrá audiencias de custodia para determinar dónde debe vivir y qué es lo mejor para él —respondió Charlie con delicadeza—. Antes de ir por esa vía, los dos necesitan hablar, decidir lo que quieren de esta situación, y estar preparados para llevarlo a cabo.

Me estremecí. Charlie tenía razón, no había pensado en lo que haríamos y cuáles eran las consecuencias de esto. Edward se quedó inmóvil a mi lado.

—Probablemente es mejor en este momento si vuelven a Seattle esta noche como planeaban —sugirió Charlie—. Hablen sobre esto entre ustedes y con un abogado que se especialice en derecho de familia.

Sabía que él tenía razón, pero la sola idea de dejar a mi hijo sin siquiera hablar con él me hacía querer llorar.

—Él no va a ningún lado, Bells —me recodó papá con delicadeza—. Seattle solo está a unas pocas horas de distancia, y si algo pasa o cambia, los llamaré. Hasta que tomen algunas decisiones, no necesitamos molestar a Ryan innecesariamente.

Edward y Charlie acordaron que sería mejor si no estábamos aquí cuando los Cullen vinieran a dar su declaración a la policía. Parte de mí estaba herida de que siquiera consideraran que yo causaría una escena, pero pensándolo bien, mi comportamiento durante los últimos dos días no había sido completamente racional. Abracé a papá, y después me subí al asiento del pasajero del auto de Edward. Se detuvo en The Lodge para recoger sus cosas primero, ya que estaba más cerca. Después de que entregó las llaves de la habitación, dirigió el auto hacia la casa de Charlie así podía recoger mis cosas.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Edward había estado en mi habitación en Forks. La sonrisita en su cara me dijo que él estaba recordando exactamente lo que habíamos hecho la última vez que estuvimos aquí solos. Había estado demasiado embarazada e incómoda para tener sexo, pero Edward me había mantenido completamente satisfecha con su boca y dedos.

—¿Necesitas algo de alivio para el estrés? —preguntó, tratando y fallando en mantener la sonrisa de su cara.

Le arqueé una ceja.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo? —Podríamos no haber estado en los mejores términos en nuestra relación en este momento, pero el alivio físico sonaba glorioso.

Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura, y empujó sus caderas hacia las mías.

—Siempre me estoy ofreciendo. —Su voz era baja y seductora.

Cerré los ojos cuando nuestros labios se encontraron lánguidamente. Podía sentir su deseo creciendo contra mi estómago, y eso solo hizo incrementar el mío junto con éste. Los labios de Edward bajaron por mi cuello mientras sus manos vagaban debajo de mi camiseta, amontonándola en éstas mientras lo hacía.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mi camiseta estuviera tirada en una pila sobre la alfombra. Edward me empujó hacia atrás sobre la pequeña cama, y mis dedos desprendieron el cinturón que estaba enfrente de mi cara. Saqué su camisa del camino y observé con ojos entornados mientras él se la sacaba por la cabeza.

Los años en el ejército habían dejado el cuerpo de Edward esbelto y marcado. Las líneas de sus músculos se contrajeron bajo las yemas de mis dedos cuando las deslicé por sus abdominales, y después las seguí con los labios. No tomó más que unos segundos antes de que Edward enganchara sus dedos en la cintura de su pantalón vaquero y bóxer y los empujara por sus piernas.

Edward a los diecisiete había estado bien dotado, pero no había dejado de crecer... en ninguna parte. Lo iba a tomar con la boca, pero no me dio la oportunidad.

—Puedes hacer eso más tarde —gruñó mientras me levantaba de la cama y me quitaba los pantalones y la ropa interior—. Justo ahora, no puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti. —Con un rápido empujón, se hundió en mi cuerpo.

Todo lo que podía hacer era encontrarlo embestida por embestida, gemido por gemido.

Siempre dispuesto a satisfacerme primero, Edward deslizó la mano entre nosotros y me frotó el clítoris. Golpeó tres veces más, antes de que me hiciera añicos con un grito. Él me siguió al olvido y colapsó encima de mí. La cama crujió bajo nuestro peso combinado, haciéndome reír.

—¿Qué está mal contigo? —preguntó, fingiendo estar ofendido—. No había nada de gracioso en eso. ¿Necesito mostrarte cuán sin gracia era? —Flexionó las caderas de nuevo, pero su punto se perdió ya que estaba flácido dentro de mí. Ya no éramos adolescentes cachondos.

—No creo que esta cama pueda aguantar mucha más acción —le dije.

Se rio y levantó.

—Creo que no quiero tener que explicarle a Charlie cómo terminó en pedazos. Ocultar la grieta en el cabecero fue suficientemente malo.

Me reí de nuevo, recordando cómo Edward había buscado en mueblerías algún tipo de barniz para ocultar el daño. Con cuidado, se deslizó a mi lado y me jaló hacia su pecho así ambos podíamos apretujarnos en la cama de una plaza.

—Te amo, Bella. Espero que lo sepas. Me enamoré de ti a los quince, y nunca me detuve, incluso cuando parecía como que nunca te vería de nuevo —me murmuró en la oreja.

—¿Por qué nunca intentaste encontrarme? —pregunté. Después de todo, él sabía dónde estaba yo, pero yo no tenía idea de dónde él había terminado.

Edward suspiró.

—Al principio, era la prohibición de mamá y papá, y después la escuela se interpuso en el camino. Para cuando mi vida se asentó lo suficiente para considerarlo, casi tres años habían pasado. Te habías ido a la escuela, y no quería alterar cualquier vida que habías reconstruido para ti. Y parte de mí temía que descubriría que ya no tenía un lugar en ella. Supuse que quizás era mejor para mí creer que habías seguido adelante y todavía mantener la esperanza, que tener que confirmarlo.

—Lo intenté, ya sabes —declaré en la atmósfera de honestidad—. Durante mi segundo año de la universidad, fui a una fiesta con Alice y conocí a este chico, Garrett Coates. Nunca hubo ninguna presión con él —resoplé—. Él estaba drogado la mayoría del tiempo, pero era un chico dulce. Equilibraba una gran parte de mi tristeza y solo me dejaba ser.

—¿Por qué no funcionó? —preguntó Edward. Su tono era honesto, no había juzgamiento, y si había celos, los ocultó bien.

Me reí.

—Porque él no podía tomar nada con seriedad, y eventualmente, sus formas libres y fáciles simplemente no funcionaban para mí. Yo apenas era lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar mis propias cargas, no podía cargarlo, también. Sin embargo, principalmente, no era tú. Eras el hombre con el que comparaba a todos los demás, y ninguno se acercó.

—¿Soy lo suficientemente bueno ahora? —preguntó con seriedad.

Él no estaba solamente preguntando si era lo suficientemente bueno a sus diecisiete años, y ambos lo sabíamos. Yo había creado un ideal en mi mente que ningún hombre podía igualar. Suficiente tiempo, y sesiones de terapia, habían pasado para poder ver el pedestal en que lo había puesto y ponerlo a un nivel más adecuado.

—Estás allí —dije con un guiño.

—Tanto como me gusta acostarme desnudo aquí contigo —comenzó—, deberíamos vestirnos y dirigirnos a casa. Tenemos algunas decisiones que tomar, y simplemente no se siente bien hablar sobre nuestro hijo de diez años mientras miro tus tetas.

Ambos reímos ante su vulgar declaración, pero nos sentamos y encontramos nuestra ropa. Tan rápido como nuestro acto había sido, era justo lo que necesitábamos para dispersar el estrés que el fin de semana había traído. En muchos sentidos, pensé, nuestra discusión de anoche fue buena para nosotros. Mientras que no me gustaba pelear con Edward o sentirme su segunda opción, había obtenido alguna idea de su vida mientras estuvimos separados. No le había ido mejor que a mí, como erróneamente había creído todo este tiempo.

—¿Dónde fuiste? —preguntó Edward cuando terminé de preparar mi bolso—. Estabas a un millón de kilómetros de distancia.

—Solo pensando. —Me encogí de hombros—. ¿Alguna vez te preguntas dónde habríamos terminado si no hubiera estallado todo de la forma que lo hizo?

—Todo el tiempo —confesó, levantando mi bolso sobre su hombro—. No estaríamos donde estamos ahora, eso es seguro. Me gustaría creer que todavía estaríamos juntos, ¿pero quién sabe?

Nos acomodamos en el auto y salimos del pueblo. Traté de no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que estaba, a sabiendas, dejando a mi hijo atrás.

—¿Crees que hay una posibilidad de que nos den la custodia de Ryan? —preguntó Edward mientras pasábamos por el hospital.

—¿ _Quieres_ la custodia completa de Ryan? —inquirí, sorprendida.

Edward vaciló.

—Es nuestro hijo —observó.

—Pero hay mucho más que eso —añadí—. No podemos proveerle un hogar tan estable como los Cullen. No estamos casados, y no vivimos juntos. Con nosotros, sería llevado de un lado a otro, o tendríamos que hacer algunos cambios bastante drásticos en nuestras vidas. Si vamos al caso, él podría no querer vivir con nosotros.

La cabeza de Edward se movió rápidamente hacia el costado, y me miró fijamente.

—Ryan tiene diez, cielo —aclaré—. Le pedirán su opinión y también considerarán lo que él quiere. Si unos extraños hubieran golpeado a tu puerta cuando tenías diez años, y te decían que eran tus padres y que tenías que vivir con ellos, ¿cómo habrías reaccionado?

—¿A los diez? Me habría puesto histérico. A los diecisiete, habría agarrado mis valijas ya empacadas y partido —reconoció con una risa para hacerme saber que no era totalmente serio—. No lo había pensado de esa forma. ¿Pero qué significa eso para nosotros?

—No lo sé, pero creo que a eso se refería mi papá cuando dijo que teníamos mucho de lo que hablar. La adopción no fue legal, porque ninguno de los dos alguna vez firmó nada renunciando a la patria potestad. Legalmente, creo que ellos tendrían que regresárnoslo, ya que somos sus padres, si insistimos sobre eso. Simplemente no sé si eso es lo correcto por hacer. —Me froté las sienes con los dedos—. Los Cullen son la única familia que él alguna vez ha conocido.

—Ni siquiera deberíamos tener esta conversación —gruñó Edward con frustración—. Él debería haberse quedado con nosotros desde el momento que nació.

Las palabras de Susan Mallory resonaron en mis oídos, y solté mis pensamientos antes de que pudiera censurarme.

—Edward, ¿no crees que tu papá tuviera algo que ver con esto, verdad?

* * *

Gracias por leer. Ya se van descubriendo más cosas, y más involucrados. ¿Creen que el padre de Edward tenga algo que ver?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, son muy apreciados:** tulgarita, Itzel Lightwood, Melania, cavendano13, freedom2604, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, rosy canul, Melina, catabeauvoir, Leah De Call, Tata XOXO, carolaaproboste . v, Sarai GN, keith86, sofiarp, Let Cull, bbluelilas, Cinti, y Roxy Sanchez.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

La cara de Edward palideció. Sus nudillos agarraron el volante tan fuerte, que se volvieron blancos, y podía verlo apretando los dientes. No quería hacerlo sonar como que estaba acusando a Ed Masen de alguna cosa, no podía imaginar que él fuera tan cruel hacia su hijo y nieto. Sin embargo, el hecho era que el señor Masen había ido a ver al doctor Gerandy meses antes del nacimiento de Ryan, alrededor del tiempo que los Cullen fueron contactados para una adopción privada.

—Lo mataré —amenazó Edward entre dientes. Su voz era amenazadora, y estaba feliz de no estar en el lado receptor de su ira—. Si mi padre maquinó esto, lo acabaré.

—Edward —pedí en tono tranquilizador, arrepintiéndome—. Estoy segura que no lo hizo. Él quería que diéramos a Ryan en adopción, así que tal vez lo fue a ver con la esperanza de que Gerandy pudiera convencernos. Sabes que no hubiéramos escuchado nada de tu papá.

—¿Qué si es de ahí de donde Gerandy obtuvo la idea, Bella? Él ya sabía que nosotros estábamos determinados a criar a Ryan. Nos preguntaba cada vez que lo veíamos. Tal vez saber que mi padre quería a Ryan fuera de nuestras vidas convenció a Gerandy que ninguno de los dos lo buscaría si sospechábamos algo. —Edward se estaba enfureciendo más por minuto—. Diez años, Bella. ¡Ese hombre nos negó diez años juntos y diez años con nuestro hijo!

Edward se estacionó en un área de descanso y saltó del auto, incapaz de permanecer sentado por más tiempo. Lo dejé caminar de un lado a otro por un momento. Finalmente, cuando no pude quedarme ahí más tiempo, caminé hacia él y puse una mano en su brazo para calmarlo. La mirada salvaje en sus ojos no se había disipado.

—No quiero creer que él me haría eso. Es solo...

—Edward, lo siento. Hablé sin pensarlo. Estoy segura que tu papá no tuvo nada que ver con el secuestro de Ryan. —Era la primera vez que alguno de los dos había puesto lo que realmente sucedió en palabras. Nuestro hijo no había muerto. Él había sido secuestrado al nacer.

—No sé, Bella. Él ha tenido toda mi vida planeada desde que yo era pequeño. Metas para mí que no eran mías. Él sabía lo mucho que te amaba, y nos separó de todas formas. —Sonaba angustiado ante el pensamiento, pero al menos había dejado de moverse.

—Vamos a ver lo que el doctor Gerandy tiene que decir antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas —concilié—. Todo lo que podemos hacer es tomar una cosa a la vez.

Después de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, Edward asintió, y luego caminó de regreso al auto conmigo. Él permaneció en silencio mientras nos reincorporábamos al tráfico y reanudábamos nuestro viaje a casa.

—¿Conoces algún abogado de derecho familiar en Seattle? —preguntó Edward cuando finalmente habló. Su voz estaba mucho más calmada.

—Hay algunos con los que trabajamos en la oficina cuando es necesario. Hablaré con Zafrina en la mañana y veré a quién nos recomienda. Va a tener un día de campo con esto —murmuré.

—¿Perdón? —inquirió él.

Hice una mueca.

—Zafrina también es mi terapeuta y lo ha sido por seis años.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Ella es una de las que te dijo que tu sueño era un "mecanismo de afrontamiento"? —Su sarcasmo era claro.

—Sí —dije, manteniendo mi voz neutral—. Y hasta este fin de semana, yo pensaba que era una conclusión razonable. No había ninguna evidencia que sugiriera que Ryan no estaba muerto, aparte de los sueños de una madre desconsolada y afligida.

No parecía contento con mi juicio, pero no comentó nada más. No estaba segura de que hubiéramos resuelto algo, ya sea en nuestra relación o en la situación de Ryan, pero estaba muy cansada para discutirlo más a fondo. Cuando Edward se estacionó enfrente de mi departamento, me besó distraídamente y me dijo que me llamaría mañana. El fin de semana que estaba destinado a acercarnos solo nos había lanzado obstáculos; cosas que deberían habernos dado felicidad, solo nos habían traído dolor.

Alice no estaba en casa cuando entré, lo que estaba bien, ya que todavía no estaba lista para hablar, y sabía que ella insistiría. Dejé mi maleta empacada, tomé una ducha caliente, y me metí a la cama. No me había sentido así de sola en años.

Justo antes de que me quedara dormida, mi teléfono repicó con un mensaje entrante.

 _ **Quería decirte que te amo. Lo siento por lo de antes. Mi cabeza está dispersa. Te extraño.**_

Las palabras de Edward levantaron algo de la presión en mi corazón. Le respondí con rapidez, diciéndole que también lo amaba, y cayendo en un sueño profundo y sin sueños.

Estuve en la oficina temprano, mucho antes que Zafrina o Kate. Afortunadamente, nuestra recepcionista llegó alrededor de las ocho para contestar los teléfonos y preparar la oficina para las citas que comenzaban a las nueve.

—Chelsea, ¿tiene Zafrina alguna hora libre hoy? —pregunté, mirando por encima del escritorio hacia el calendario de citas. Juguetonamente, ella cubrió la pantalla con la mano y fingió fruncirme el ceño.

—No vas a mirar en mi agenda —bromeó—. ¿Necesitas una cita hoy?

—Um-hmm —tarareé.

Cliqueó su mouse y echó un vistazo a las agendas.

—Tiene libre a las diez en punto, pero tú tienes a Chris Cavendish viniendo a las nueve.

Gemí. Chris era propenso a alargarse, y yo generalmente necesitaba pasar treinta o cuarenta minutos descomprimiendo y evaluando una vez que terminábamos. Sin embargo, tendría que esperar hoy.

—Anótame —le dije—. Chris va a tener que aprender a apegarse a su hora hoy.

A pesar de que le había advertido a Chris cuando atravesó la puerta, adherirse a su límite de tiempo de una hora, reamente no lo hizo. A veces sospechaba que sus padres continuaban su terapia así podían conseguir un alivio de su incesante parloteo. Así que eran después de las diez cuando finalmente lo acompañé hacia la puerta y me metí a la oficina de Zafrina.

—¿Alguna vez se detiene? —preguntó Zafrina con una risita.

Gemí.

—No creo que lo haga. Es un milagro que no haya perdido su voz. Permanentemente.

Me sonrió por un segundo, y después su expresión se volvió seria.

—Ya que insististe en verme a primera hora de la mañana, ¿asumo que este fin de semana no fue bien?

—Fue interesante —suspiré—. Primero, necesito el nombre del mejor abogado de familia que conozcas.

Zafrina se enderezó y me miró con cautela.

—Esto suena serio. —Alzó un dedo y apretó el botón del intercomunicador en el teléfono—. Kate, ¿estás desocupada en este momento?

 _—Sí, mi próxima cita es al mediodía. ¿Qué pasa?_

—Ven a mi oficina, por favor —ordenó, más que pidió. Cuando algo afectaba a la consulta o a una de nosotras severamente, nos reuníamos como un grupo y discutíamos las implicaciones antes de actuar.

—¿Esto es realmente necesario? —pregunté, estremeciéndome ante su mirada de desaprobación.

—Quizás, pero si necesitas un abogado, creo que una segunda opinión puede ser una buena idea —contestó ella.

Kate ya conocía mi historia —había hablado con ella sobre ésta en alguna ocasión— pero mis nervios se intensificaron ante el pensamiento de exponerla a todas mis colegas, incluso si era necesario. Kate abrió la puerta y me palmeó la rodilla cuando se sentó.

—Bella me pidió el nombre del mejor abogado de familia que conozcamos esta mañana —le informó Zafrina.

—Uh oh, eso suena serio —comentó ella, su dulce sonrisa reconfortante.

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de lanzarme a los detalles.

—Ambas saben que perdí a mi hijo durante el parto cuando tenía diecisiete. —Asintieron—. Descubrí este fin de semana que no murió como nos dijeron, sino que fue robado y esencialmente vendido.

Los ojos de Zafrina se agrandaron casi cómicamente, y Kate jadeó.

—El doctor que dirigía el hospital y que asistió el parto de Ryan se jubiló, y el doctor nuevo se mudó con su familia, en contra de los deseos del doctor Gerandy. Su hijo, Ryan, que cumplirá diez el 3 de junio, es la viva imagen de Edward. Cuando investigamos un poco más, descubrimos que el doctor Gerandy le dijo a la enfermera que nosotros habíamos accedido a una adopción cerrada, y ella entregó a nuestro hijo a sus nuevos padres. —Me quedé mirándome las manos—. No tengo idea de qué hacer. Estoy muy versada en los impactos psicológicos que esto puede tener en todos nosotros, pero me gustaría hablar con alguien con más conocimiento en el aspecto legal.

—Aron Michaels —soltó Kate de inmediato—. Necesitas hablar con él.

Zafrina asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

—Gracias —les dije—. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no dejar que esto interfiera, pero...

Kate me interrumpió.

—No lo hagas. Estamos aquí para apoyarte. Es tu hijo de quien estamos hablando, y nada, _nada_ es más importante que él. Dejaré el número en tu escritorio así puedes terminar de hablar con Zafrina, pero si necesitas algo, mi puerta _siempre_ está abierta para ti.

—Gracias —susurré, poniéndome de pie para abrazarla antes de que dejara la habitación.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Zafrina me inmovilizó con una intensa mirada.

—¿Qué más pasó este fin de semana?

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Una ceja muy cuidada se alzó en su frente.

—Te conozco. Ahora suéltalo.

Por los siguientes veinte minutos, le conté sobre las noticias de Tyler y la subsecuente explicación mediocre de Edward. Le conté cómo me hizo sentir eso y cuáles eran mis miedos para el futuro. Una vez que la verborrea se detuvo, Zafrina meditó por un momento.

—¿Edward ha hecho alguna vez algo para hacerte creer que no está invirtiendo a esta relación tanto como tú? —preguntó.

—¿Aparte de no decirle a su familia que está en una? —respondí atónita.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Déjame reformular. ¿Te ha dado motivo para creer que si sus padres expresan desaprobación, terminará la relación contigo?

—Ya lo ha hecho una vez —murmuré.

—Bella, tenía diecisiete años —me recordó con delicadeza.

—Lo sé. Solo no estoy segura de poder soportarlo de nuevo, especialmente ahora que sabemos que tenemos un niño vivo, viviendo a pocas horas de distancia. —El pensamiento de tenerlo que ver con Ryan y saber que no estábamos juntos era extremadamente doloroso.

—Dale una oportunidad, Isabella —me aconsejó—. Suena como que está luchando con sus propios demonios. Todas las relaciones en las que entramos, si es como amigos, amantes, o compañeros de trabajo, tienen la posibilidad de terminar en fracaso. Solo tú puedes decidir si la relación vale la pena el riesgo de un posible sufrimiento.

Sopesé sus palabras por un segundo.

—Gracias. —Me puse de pie para irme.

—Cuando quieras. Lo sabes —recalcó con una sonrisa.

Por suerte, Chris en realidad no me había dicho nada demasiado profundo en su monólogo de hoy, así que mis notas no fueron tan extensas como eran algunos días. El número que Kate me dejó en el escritorio me llamaba, y antes de que mi próxima cita pudiera interrumpir, marqué el teléfono.

— _Michaels, Whitney, y Green. ¿A quién dirijo su llamada?_ —saludó la recepcionista con voz agradable.

—A Aron Michaels, por favor.

 _—Un momento._

— _Oficina de Aron Michaels_ —respondió una voz diferente, pero todavía en tono de negocios.

—Hola, soy la doctora Isabella Swan, y necesito una consulta con el señor Michaels por un tema de custodia —dije.

 _—Sí, señora. Kate Garfield dijo que usted llamaría. El señor Michaels tiene libre a las cuatro esta tarde. ¿Funciona para usted?_

Sonreí. Me imaginé que Kate había llamado por adelantado; ella realmente era una de las personas más dulces que conocía. Mi agenda estaba libre después de las tres, pero saqué mi celular del cajón y busqué el número de Edward después de pedirle a la secretaria de Aron que esperara.

 _—Hola_ _—respondió Edward. Todavía sonaba triste—._ _Siento no haber tenido una oportunidad de llamar todavía. Ha sido una locura por aquí esta mañana._

—Está bien —convine, dispuesta a creerle—. Lamento molestarte, pero tengo a la oficina de Aron Michaels en la otra línea. Quieren reunirse con nosotros esta tarde a las cuatro.

 _—¿Aron Michaels?_

—Él es uno de los mejores abogados en la ciudad, de acuerdo a Kate y Zafrina. De los de familia, de todas formas —indiqué.

 _—Oh. Mierda. Sí, estaré allí._ _—Él cubrió el auricular, pero todavía lo podía escuchar gritando en el fondo—._ _Jazz, necesito que me cubras esta tarde. Tengo que irme a las tres y cuarto. Gracias, hombre._

 _Cuando regresó a la línea, sonaba un poco más exhausto._

 _—¿Te puedo recoger así vamos juntos?_

—Claro. Solo encuéntrame en la oficina —le dije.

— _Bien. Bueno, um, mierda, tengo mucho que hacer antes de ese momento. Te amo, nena_ —declaró, y me reí.

—Termina tu trabajo. También te amo.

Confirmé la cita con la secretaría del señor Michaels y traté de regresar mi atención a mis pacientes. No había nada más que pudiera hacer hasta que nos reuniéramos con él, y preocuparme sobre ello no lograría nada.

Edward llegó justo a tiempo, aunque claramente nervioso. Lo observé mientras salía del edificio hacia su auto esperando. Él seguía pasándose los dedos a través del cabello y mirándose el reloj en la muñeca. Su cabeza se movió con rapidez cuando abrí la puerta del auto, y suspiró, casi aliviado.

—Relájate —me reí cuando miró su reloj de nuevo—. Su oficina está a menos de quince minutos de distancia. Tenemos mucho tiempo.

Me dio una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Lo siento, solo estoy nervioso.

Su teléfono sonó antes de que le pudiera responder, y suspiró cuando vio la pantalla. Me dio una sonrisa de disculpa y se puso el teléfono en la oreja mientras se alejaba de la acera.

—Hola, mamá.

Dejé de respirar. ¿Cuál era el protocolo correcto aquí? ¿Me sentaba en silencio y pretendía que no estaba escuchando a escondidas su conversación?

Sus siguientes palabras me lo respondieron.

—No, no he... mamá... no ha habido tiempo... de acuerdo, bien. —Se giró hacia mí, alejándose el teléfono de la oreja—. A mi madre le gustaría que te diga hola, que te ha extrañado, y que no puede esperar para verte.

Se volvió a poner el teléfono en la oreja; yo solo me le quedé mirando anonadada.

—Sí, ella está justo aquí. No, no puedes. Estamos en camino a una reunión, así que no puedo hablar mucho. Está bien, mamá, lo haré. Sí. También te quiero. Adiós. —Edward cortó y se quedó mirando por la ventana sin respirar por varios segundos.

»Así que, esa era mi mamá. Quería que te pasara el teléfono, pero creí que te lo evitaría por hoy —me informó.

—¿Quería hablar conmigo? —le pregunté, sorprendida.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Al parecer, una vez que se recuperó de la conmoción, está encantada. Me llamó de nuevo anoche después de que te mandé el mensaje y demandó detalles. No le habría respondido, pero es la tercera vez que me ha llamado esta mañana.

Sonreí.

—Te extraña —opiné en voz baja.

—Sí —murmuró avergonzado. Su cara, sin embrago, perdió pronto esa mirada, y fue reemplazada por algo más serio—. ¿Estamos bien? —Sus ojos revolotearon entre mi cara y el tráfico.

—Supongo que sí. —Me encogí de hombros y me quede mirándome las manos en vez de su cara—. ¿Entiendes por qué estaba tan herida?

—Sí, pero no era mi intención lastimarte —argumentó.

—Lo sé, pero me asustó mucho. Eres un hombre independiente ahora, pero no quiero ser la fuente de conflicto entre tú y tus padres. Pasaste demasiados años enojado con ellos, y si no me aprueban, me sentiría como si estuviera haciéndote elegir. —Expresarle esos miedos fue más fácil de lo que había pensado que sería.

—Oh, Bella, eso no va a pasar —susurró—. Todo lo que mi mamá quiere es que yo sea feliz. Cuando me devolvió la llamada anoche, me dijo que había escuchado el cambio en mi voz durante los últimos meses. Solo estaba sorprendida.

—¿Pero tu papá? —señalé. No tenía mucha esperanza en su aprobación.

—Que se joda —gruñó Edward. Parecía que no había superado su rencor del viaje a casa. No iba a tocar ese tema ni con un palo de cinco metros.

Por el resto del viaje, me senté y pensé en Edward y sus padres. Cuando él era joven, Edward solía ayudar a su papá en proyectos para mejorar la casa, y se lanzarían una pelota de béisbol en los días soleados. Las cosas no fueron lo mismo entre ellos después de que quedé embarazada. Peleaban mucho y dejaron totalmente de pasar tiempo juntos. No sonaba como que las cosas habían ido mucho mejor si Edward podía creer que su padre tenía algo que ver con el secuestro de Ryan. También me di cuenta que cuando Edward hablaba de reconciliarse con sus padres, mencionó escribirle a su mamá, pero nunca mencionó a su papá. Quizás solo habían puesto una bandita en las cosas por el bien de su madre.

Llegamos a la oficina de Aron Michaels casi veinte minutos antes. En lugar de sentarnos en el auto, Edward y yo decidimos subir y simplemente hacer tiempo en la sala de espera. Dado que todavía no habíamos decidido cuál queríamos que el resultado fuera, sentía como que estábamos volando a ciegas. Con un poco de suerte, el señor Michaels podría darnos una idea decente de a qué nos estábamos enfrentando y cuáles serían nuestras opciones de manera realista.

Como iba la cosa, para cuando encontramos su oficina y nos anunciamos con su secretaria, teníamos menos de diez minutos antes de nuestra cita. Janelle, su secretaria, nos dio a cada uno una botella de agua etiquetada con el nombre de la firma de abogados. Apenas había tomado el primer trago para calmar mis nervios cuando el intercomunicador en el escritorio de Janelle sonó, una profunda y masculina voz le dijo que nos hiciera pasar.

Aron Michaels no lucía para nada como esperaba, aunque ni siquiera estaba segura de qué exactamente era eso. Era de estatura promedio y delgado. Su cabello castaño era corto y estaba cuidadosamente peinado, y tenía una corta perilla en su barbilla. Nos tendió la mano a cada uno para que la estrecháramos, y después gesticuló para que nos sentáramos en las sillas enfrente de su escritorio.

—Gracias por vernos con tan poca antelación, señor Michaels —dije.

—Estoy contento de haber podido, doctora Swan. Por favor, llámenme Aron. Para ser perfectamente honesto, Kate indicó que el caso despertaría mi interés, y despejé mi agenda. Sin embargo, ella no me dio ningún otro detalle, así que por qué no me cuentan usted y el mayor Masen cómo está la situación. —La voz del señor Michaels era sorprendentemente agradable y reconfortante.

Miré hacia Edward y le asentí para que comenzara.

Tomó una respiración profunda y se lanzó a la historia.

—Durante nuestro último año de secundaria, Bella y yo fuimos descuidados, y quedó embarazada. Decidimos que nos quedaríamos con el bebé y que iríamos a la escuela local así tendríamos el apoyo, tenue como era, de nuestras familias. Nombramos a nuestro hijo Ryan e hicimos todo lo que pudimos para prepararnos para su llegada. Nosotros somos de Forks, Washington, y allí no hay muchas opciones en lo que a doctores se refiere. El doctor Robert Gerandy era el nuestro. Él trató de convencernos en cada consulta que nuestro niño tendría una vida mejor si lo dábamos en adopción, pero nosotros no queríamos que un extraño criara a nuestro hijo.

Aron asintió y escribió en el bloc de notas legal enfrente de él. Tan pronto como su bolígrafo se detuvo, gesticuló para que continuáramos.

—Deberías contar la próxima parte, ya que yo no estaba allí —pidió Edward en voz baja.

El ceño de Aron se frunció mientras observaba nuestro intercambio.

—Cuando Ryan estaba naciendo, o no me dieron ningún calmante, o no eran efectivos. La enfermera en la sala, Susan Mallory, y el doctor Gerandy me estaban asistiendo a través del proceso, y él me hizo dejar de pujar después que la cabeza de Ryan saliera, así podía desenroscar el cordón. Me desmayé casi inmediatamente después de que saliera el resto de él. Cuando desperté, estaba en otra habitación, y el doctor Gerandy me dijo que Ryan había nacido muerto.

Aron se giró hacia Edward.

—¿Él respiraba?

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Te puedo dar esa respuesta ahora, pero yo no estaba en la sala cuando él nació.

La mirada confusa regresó.

—Perdón mi ignorancia, ¿pero por qué no? Parece como que eras una pareja bastante activa.

—No se me permitió estar. El doctor Gerandy dijo que dado que no tenía dieciocho años, no podía ser testigo del nacimiento de mi propio hijo.

Las cejas de Aron se dispararon, y anotó algo frenéticamente.

—Continúen —instó.

—Cuando pedimos ver el cuerpo de Ryan al día siguiente, nos informaron que accidentalmente la morgue lo había cremado —conté—. No había nada para que enterráramos. A lo largo de los años, he tenido sueños de escuchar a Ryan llorando cuando nació, pero siempre fueron desestimados por mí y mis terapeutas como expresiones de deseo.

—¿No lo eran? —Aron sonaba intrigado.

—El fin de semana pasado fuimos a nuestra reunión de diez años. Salí a correr con una vieja amiga y vimos al nuevo doctor, ya que el doctor Gerandy se retiró recientemente, dejando a su hijo, Ryan, en la práctica de béisbol. Cualquiera que alguna vez haya conocido a Edward sería capaz de ver que Ryan es suyo. En lo que respecta a su aspecto, estoy casi segura que no contribuí en nada —me reí.

—Su papá es el jefe de policía —dijo Edward, reanudando la historia—. Él y Bella fueron al hospital donde yo los encontré para hablar con el doctor Cullen. Él y su esposa adoptaron a su hijo como un bebé y lo llamaron Ryan, después de que la enfermera que se los entregó les dijo que sus padres lo llamaban así desde el vientre. Susan Mallory después confesó que el doctor Gerandy le dijo que nosotros habíamos accedido a una adopción cerrada y que ella era la que lo entregaría a sus nuevos padres.

Aron se nos quedó mirando a los dos y parpadeó varias veces. Después, tomó un trago de agua.

—Vaya. Eso es... una odisea. Suena como que el doctor Gerandy planeó esto, si ya tenía una pareja esperando por el niño.

—De acuerdo con los Cullen, fue planeado al menos dos meses antes —aporté.

—¿Ha sido arrestado el doctor Gerandy?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Él está convenientemente fuera del pueblo hasta mañana.

—Claro que sí —masculló Aron—. Bueno, mis servicios están a su disposición. ¿Qué quieren hacer?

Me moví nerviosamente en la silla, y Edward me agarró la mano.

—Primero queríamos saber cuáles son nuestras opciones —confesé tímidamente—. Hemos hablado un poco de esto, pero...

Aron asintió.

—Aquí es donde esto se vuelve personal. Necesito que los dos sean completamente honestos conmigo, porque si esto termina yendo a la corte, lo que sospecho que pasará, no quiero ser sorprendido. Me dirán cualquier cosa que pregunte porque puede ser relevante. Primero, ¿están casados, o alguna vez han estado casados?

—No —respondió Edward por los dos—. Mis padres me trasladaron al otro lado del país después de que perdimos a Ryan. Me uní al ejército después de finalizar la academia en West Point y me mudé a Seattle cuando me transfirieron a las reservas. Retomamos la relación hace casi siete meses.

—¿Algún otro niño de los dos?

Ambos respondimos de forma negativa.

—Si quieren que presente una petición para otorgamiento de custodia de su hijo, la presentaré y pelearé por ustedes, pero probablemente no ganarán a menos que haya serios problemas con los padres adoptivos de Ryan —declaró sin rodeos.

Edward se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto, mientras el corazón se me hundía hasta los pies.

—¿P-Por qué dices eso? —tartamudeé.

—El estado de Washington toma muchas cosas en cuenta cuando recolocan en adopción a un niño, incluyendo la relación entre el niño y los adultos involucrados, el bienestar físico y emocional del niño, la situación de convivencia, la historia, y los deseos del niño, si es lo suficientemente grande para tomar esa decisión. A los diez años, no podría elegir, pero un juez tomaría lo que él quiere en consideración cuando diera el fallo —nos dijo Aron—. A menos que los Cullen sean abusivos, diría que tienen pocas posibilidades de sacarlo de su hogar inmediatamente. Si Ryan fuera más joven, sería más fácil, pero su edad funciona contra ustedes aquí.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —preguntó Edward.

—Primero, sugeriría que consiguiéramos una prueba de ADN, solo para confirmar lo que ya sabemos, que ustedes son los padres biológicos de Ryan. Una vez que eso esté establecido, sugeriría que solicitemos derechos de visita, si es necesario. Dadas las circunstancias, los Cullen podrían estar dispuestos a colaborar con ustedes. Sin embargo, no se sorprendan si ellos pelean de vuelta. Para todos los efectos, ellos son los padres de Ryan, y como ustedes quieren pelear por él, ellos pelearán para conservarlo.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, son muy apreciados:** Sarai, Itzel Lightwood, cavendano13, Enredada, Tata XOXO, carolaaproboste . v, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, rosy canul, freedom2604, Twilight all my love 4 ever, sofiarp, IngridMMP, Melany, tulgarita, Melania, leahdecall, Lunita Black27, bbluelilas, Roxy Sanchez, MeLina, Angelus285, y Anastacia T. Crawford.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Edward y yo dejamos la oficina de Aron Michaels aturdidos. Él nos había lanzado muchas opciones. Al final del día, habíamos acordado que redactara la orden para la prueba de ADN, para ser hecha en el Hospital de Forks. Eso solo significaba que Edward y yo tendríamos que volver allí el próximo fin de semana.

Después de quince minutos de silencio mientras Edward me llevaba de regreso a mi auto, él lo rompió.

—Vamos a salir, hacer algo divertido, como una cita, para variar.

Lo miré con incredulidad.

Él suspiró.

—Vamos, Bella. Vamos a poner este lío a un lado por la noche y a divertirnos como una pareja normal. No hay nada que podamos hacer en este momento de todas formas. Quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo, y si nos quedamos encerrados, todo lo que vamos a hacer es sentarnos en el sillón y fingir ver una película a la que ninguno de los dos va a prestarle atención.

Como lo puso así, tuve que acceder.

—Está bien. ¿Me recoges a las seis? —Me quería cambiar antes de que saliéramos.

—Viste casual —dijo con una sonrisa.

A pesar del golpe que nos habían dado en la última hora, el beso de despedida de Edward estaba lleno de deseo y pasión. Me dejó sin aliento y deseando más. Su sonrisa de suficiencia me dijo que él sabía exactamente lo que había hecho.

Era una buena cosa que no quisiera más que cambiarme la ropa cuando llegué a casa. Alice estaba sentada en el sillón esperándome, no tan pacientemente.

—Estuviste desaparecida la mayor parte del fin de semana y ya estabas dormida cuando llegué a casa anoche —observó ella—. Y no estabas muy feliz la noche del sábado en la cena de la reunión. ¿Qué pasa?

—Déjame cambiarme, volveré en un segundo —pedí, pensando que podía comprarme un poco de tiempo.

Alice, desafortunadamente, me conocía demasiado bien.

—Iré contigo. —Me siguió hacia mi habitación y se dejó caer en la cama—. Suéltalo.

Dudé, no segura de por dónde empezar.

—Um, ¿recuerdas ese sueño que tenía todo el tiempo?

—¿El sueño de Ryan? —preguntó.

—Sí, ese. Bueno, resulta que no era tanto un sueño, sino un recuerdo.

—¿Eh? —dijo Alice elocuentemente.

Me saqué la falda y la colgué en la percha. Una vez que me puse los vaqueros y una blusa de un solo hombro, me senté al revés en la silla de mi escritorio y la enfrenté, dejando toda la historia salir, incluyendo la declaración de Tyler y mi reacción a ésta.

Ella solo me miró fijamente.

—¿Alice? Hola, Alice. —Agité una mano enfrente de su cara.

—Mierda, Bella —respiró—. Tienes un niño.

—Sí. Edward y yo fuimos a ver un abogado hoy. Sin embargo, las probabilidades de que lo recuperemos son casi nulas.

—Lo siento, cariño. —Se estiró y me agarró la mano, apretándola suavemente—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Ser una referencia?

—No es tan simple. —Le conté lo que Aron había dicho sobre las leyes de custodia—. Por ahora, todo lo que podemos hacer es tratar de conocerlo, si ellos nos dejan.

—Así que, ¿cuáles son los planes para esta noche? —preguntó, como si fuéramos a conducir a Forks esta noche.

Sonreí.

—Vamos a ir a una cita, enfocarnos en nosotros un poco.

—Eso suena como una idea fantástica —acordó—. Y luces genial.

Me levanté y abracé a Alice con fuerza. Ella de verdad era la mejor amiga que alguna vez pudiera pedir. Sabía que no importaba lo que hiciéramos, ella nos apoyaría.

Edward me recogió justo a tiempo. Nuestras citas generalmente consistían en cena, una película, o ambas, así que estaba sorprendida cuando se estacionó en el salón de bolos y abrió su puerta.

—¿Vamos a jugar bolos?

—Y a comer —añadió—. Tienen hamburguesas excelentes, o eso me dijeron. —De repente, él lucía nervioso—. ¿Te parece bien? Quiero decir, podemos hacer algo más si no es esto.

A pesar del hecho de que la simple idea de rentar zapatos me volvía loca, no podía arruinarle la fiesta.

—No, está bien. Yo solo... nunca antes he estado en los bolos.

—¿Nunca? Mujer, ¡no has vivido! —Corrimos a través de la llovizna hacia la puerta principal y logramos entrar justo antes de que el aguacero comenzara—. En realidad, iba a llevarte a jugar mini golf, pero... —gesticuló hacia el torrente en el otro lado del vidrio.

—Bien pensado —me reí.

—Vamos, consigamos nuestra línea.

Lo seguí hacia el mostrador, donde tuve que entregar uno de mis zapatos. Nos pusieron en la línea doce y le pasaron a Edward un menú de la barra de bocadillos. Mientras ingresaba nuestros nombres en la computadora y agarraba una bola, Edward fue y nos consiguió a cada uno una hamburguesa y una canasta de papas fritas. Un mordisco, y estuve convencida.

—¡Oh mi Dios! —balbuceé alrededor de la hamburguesa en mi boca—. Esto es increíble. La mejor cena de una cita por siempre.

Edward se rio y se echó una papa frita a la boca.

—Es bueno saberlo. Hamburguesas de cinco dólares en el salón de bolos le ganan a fletán ***** fresco en el Waterfront Seafood. —Él me había llevado ahí para nuestra segunda cita, y casi me había ahogado ante los precios. Él no había lucido mucho mejor. La comida era buena, sin embargo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un cita barata —bromeé.

Esta vez, Edward se rio tan fuerte que atrajo la atención de las personas en la siguiente línea.

—Cariño, eres muchas cosas, pero barata no es una de ellas.

—Cállate —gruñí, pero no pude evitar la sonrisa en mi cara.

Cuando las hamburguesas se terminaron, Edward se puso de pie con su bola azul arremolinada, caminando elegantemente hacia la línea, y lanzándola. Nueve pinos cayeron. En su próximo lanzamiento, el último se estrelló en las tablas. Él lo hacía parecer tan fácil. Con confianza, recogí mi pequeña bola, tratando de imitar su juego de pies, y lancé mi bola. Golpeó la pista con un fuerte ruido sordo y rodó directo hacia la canaleta.

Edward intentó no reírse, realmente lo hizo, pero la situación era demasiado graciosa.

—Aquí, déjame ayudarte —sugirió.

Puso la bola en mi mano correctamente —quién sabía que no se suponía que usaras tu dedo índice— y alineó su cuerpo con el mío. Podía sentir cada pulgada de él presionada contra mi espalda. Gemí suavemente en respuesta, mi mente instantáneamente transportándome a otras veces que habíamos estado en esta posición con menos ropa entre nosotros.

—No es que no aprecie tu mente sucia, pero ahora probablemente no es el mejor momento —me susurró Edward en el oído.

Me mostró cómo acercarme a la línea y llevó mi brazo hacia atrás con el suyo, liberando la bola mientras nos adelantábamos. Fue lento, como nuestros movimientos habían sido, pero en lugar de rodar hacia el costado, la bola se mantuvo recta y derribó el pino frontal, además de otros seis.

—Sabía que podías hacerlo. —Edward me guiñó un ojo y me dio una sonrisa brillante. Tomó su bola y derribó todos los pinos en un lanzamiento.

Con el tiempo, me volví más cómoda con la bola, y mi juego mejoró minuciosamente. Sin embrago, ganar no era el punto. Nos divertimos intercambiando púas y frases cargadas con muchas insinuaciones. Para el momento en que terminamos, estaba lista para llevarlo a casa y arrancarle la ropa. En su lugar, nos detuvimos en una cafetería local por batidos y tarta de manzana.

—Gracias por esta noche —dije mientras sorbía la mezcla fría a través de la pajilla—. Me divertí mucho.

—Yo también —acordó él, tomando mi mano sobre la mesa—. Creo que lo necesitábamos. —Lucía como que tenía más que decir y estaba tratando de descubrir cómo expresarlo, así que continué sorbiendo mi batido de vainilla mientras él organizaba sus pensamientos.

»Lamento que sintieras como que te estaba ocultando de mis padres. Esa nunca fue mi intención. Para mí, fue más sobre tratar de encontrar el momento correcto para contarles y reabrir viejas heridas. Nunca consideré cómo te parecería a ti. Ahora que le he dicho a mi madre, me pregunto de qué tenía tanto miedo —confesó, observando su pulgar acariciar mis nudillos.

—Y yo lamento haber dado por sentado que me estabas ocultando de ellos. Para ser completamente honesta, no estoy segura de que alguna vez los haya perdonado totalmente por el dolor que causaron cuando te hicieron irte, especialmente sabiendo que intentaron llevarte sin dejarte decir adiós. Estaba tan herida que esas emociones se han mezclado con todas las de la supuesta muerte de Ryan, y se quedaron encerradas con las otras. No me podía quitar la sensación de que seguirías sus deseos de nuevo y me dejarías otra vez cuando ellos me desaprobaran. —Traté de dejar claro todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero estaba tan confusa en el interior, que no estaba segura de que lo hubiera hecho bien.

Él estuvo en silencio por un momento.

—Tenías todo el derecho de estar enojada con ellos en ese entonces. No estoy seguro si incluso han considerado cómo eso impactó en ti, especialmente dado lo que ya estabas atravesando. Ni siquiera pensaron en cómo _yo_ me sentiría. Ese es el porqué peleamos por tanto tiempo. Pero necesitas entender que esta es una batalla que pelearía de nuevo porque tú vales la pena para mí. Te amo. Siempre lo hice, y siempre lo haré.

—Pero no te quiero en desacuerdo con ellos debido a mí —discutí—. Eso no es bueno para ti, y solo creará resentimiento entre nosotros.

—No sería debido a ti —replicó—. Sería debido a sus propias acciones desconsideradas.

Le di una mirada escéptica.

—Bella, finalmente nos hemos encontrado el uno al otro después de años de ser miserables separados. Hace dos días, descubrimos que tenemos un niño vivo de diez años, concebido de nuestro amor. No estoy dispuesto a estar sin alguno de ustedes por el resto de mi vida. _Tú_ eres mi familia y mi futuro. —Su voz era firme; podía escuchar la convicción detrás de sus palabras.

»Además —continuó con una sonrisa—, no es un problema. Mi mamá está feliz por nosotros, y papá, bueno, en realidad no me importa lo que él piense en este momento. Vamos a casa. —Se paró y me jaló poniéndome de pie.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté.

Él tarareó y meditó la respuesta.

—A mi casa —decidió—. Siempre vamos a la tuya, y esta noche, no quiero ser interrumpido.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Se rio e hizo una mueca ante la nostalgia en mi tono.

—¿Dormir? No lo he hecho desde la noche del viernes, estoy exhausto.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero lo seguí hacia el auto. Estaba casi tan cansada como él, a pesar del descanso que tuve la noche anterior. Todo lo que había sucedido desde que desperté el jueves me tenía agotada, también.

Edward y yo nos quedábamos juntos lo suficiente para que tuviéramos pijamas en la casa del otro. Me cambié a un conjunto de pantalón corto y camiseta que Edward me compró un día cuando estábamos en el centro comercial, me cepillé los dientes, y me sumergí bajo las mantas antes de que él terminara de revisar su correo. Dijo algo sobre otro rastreo conseguido, y lo podía escuchar en el teléfono en la otra habitación. Sabía que era mejor no esperar despierta por él.

En algún momento después de la medianoche, pies fríos se acurrucaron en mis pantorrillas y el cuerpo de Edward se amoldó al mío. Giré la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Shh, vuelve a dormir —susurró—. Lamento haberte despertado. —Lo escuché respirar profundamente con su cabeza cerca de mi cabello antes de que mis sueños regresaran.

La alarma de Edward sonó odiosamente temprano, como a las cinco de la mañana. Gemí en protesta y metí la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Su risa cansada no me hizo más feliz.

—¿Quieres correr conmigo esta mañana? —preguntó.

—No —protesté—. Quiero volver a dormir.

—Entonces duerme —dijo—. Volveré a colocar la alarma, así puedes ir a casa y bañarte. —Su peso dejó la cama unos segundos más tarde.

Ni siquiera escuché la puerta del departamento cerrarse.

Me levanté con el tiempo suficiente para volver a casa a bañarme antes del trabajo. Tuve la suficiente previsión de vestirme de forma cómoda, porque el día fue largo, extendiéndose hasta tarde en la noche. Edward me envió un mensaje de texto a mitad del día para decirme que no estaría disponible por las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas y que me llamaría cuando tuviera un momento libre. Eso no pasaba con frecuencia, pero generalmente significaba que alguien estaba haciendo algo que no debía.

Alice y yo compartimos una comida sencilla en casa, como una vez había sido rutina. Le llamé a papá, pero no respondió. Se suponía que el doctor Gerandy había regresado a casa; solo podía esperar que papá estuviera en el proceso de ficharlo.

Cuando no me había llamado de regreso para el mediodía del día siguiente, sabía que algo estaba mal. No contestó su celular cuando lo llamé ahí, así que marqué el número de la estación y exigí que Mark me pasara con él.

—¿Por qué me estás evitando? —exigí tan pronto como él contestó el teléfono.

— _¿Bella? Uh, hola, cariño. No te estoy evitando; solo ha estado ocupado por aquí_ —trató de argumentar.

—Papá, es Forks. A menos que alguien haya hecho una matanza, dudo mucho que esté tan ocupado, que no puedas responder el teléfono —discutí.

 _Se rio nervioso; casi podía verlo frotándose la nuca._

 _—Sí, bueno, solo... oh, demonios, Bella, no estaba seguro de qué decir._

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —Mi padre no era muy hablador, pero siempre encontraba algo que decir cuando lo llamaba.

 _—Bob prolongó su viaje. Sus hijos viven fuera de mi jurisdicción, así que no hay nada que pueda hacer hasta que él regrese aquí_ _—dijo tristemente—._ _Lo siento, niña._

—Está bien, papá. Entiendo. Solo no lo pierdas. Edward y yo nos reunimos con un abogado, y él va a presentar una petición para obligar una prueba de ADN para probar que Ryan es nuestro hijo.

— _¿Están seguros que eso es lo que quieren hacer, Bells?_ —Era claro que él no estaba de acuerdo.

—El señor Michaels dijo que tenemos pocas posibilidades de recuperar la custodia —le conté—. Solo vamos a hacer lo que tengamos que hacer para conocerlo.

 _—Sabes que no interferiré, Bella, pero ¿estás segura que esto es lo mejor para todos? No quiero verte lastimada de nuevo como estuviste hace todos esos años si las cosas no salen de la forma que quieres que salgan._

—Es todo lo que podemos hacer, papá —dije con tristeza.

Hablamos por unos minutos más, hasta que fue hora de mi próxima cita. Podía escuchar su frustración porque él no podía arreglar esto por mí. La había escuchado un número de veces a lo largo de los años.

Todavía no había tenido noticias de Edward después de mi última cita, así que pasé algo de tiempo revisando los casos que había tenido en el transcurso del día y dictando mis notas. Para el momento que terminé con el último, eran después de las siete, y apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos.

Me arrastré a través de la puerta, decidida a comer un bol de cereal y ver un par de programas que había grabado en el DVR antes de irme a la cama. Para mi sorpresa, Edward estaba sentado en el sillón. Copas de vino y velas decoraban la mesa de café, y él estaba apoyado en sus rodillas.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté.

Miró hacia arriba y sonrió, sin embargo fue una sonrisa cansada.

—Te hice la cena. Pensé que podíamos relajarnos esta noche.

—Eso suena genial. Volveré en un segundo.

Caminé hacia mi habitación, me quité los zapatos, y me cambié a unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta sin mangas. Cuando regresé a la sala, dos platos de ravioles estaban puestos uno al lado del otro y las copas estaban llenas de vino tinto. Edward tenía el último episodio de _House_ en pausa en la televisión.

—Te amo —dije alegremente—. Esto es fantástico.

—Bueno, solo lo mejor para mi chica —bromeó él—. Considera esta mi disculpa por estar desaparecido los últimos dos días.

Me encogí de hombros.

—El deber llama. —Sabía que él amaba lo que hacía y que a veces las horas eran largas. Podía entenderlo.

—¿Has hablado con tu papá? —preguntó cuando comenzamos a comer. El programa permanecía en pausa.

—Gerandy no ha regresado todavía. Creo que papá está vigilando la carretera. ¿Vas a poder estar allí este fin de semana para las pruebas?

Asintió.

—Sí. Debería ser capaz de partir alrededor del mediodía o la una del viernes, pero voy a tener que trabajar prácticamente sin descanso toda la próxima semana.

—¿Deberíamos posponerlo? —pregunté, decepcionada pero tratando de ocultarlo.

—Mi fin de semana en la reserva es el próximo, así que en realidad no podemos —me dijo.

Mastiqué un bocado de la comida y revisé mi calendario en el teléfono. Solo tenía una cita el viernes en la tarde, y estaba casi segura que sería fácil moverla.

—¿Hago las citas con el laboratorio en Forks para alrededor de las cinco, entonces?

Resopló.

—Sí, eso suena bien. No puedo creer que tengamos que probar que somos los padres de Ryan.

—Yo tampoco —suspiré—. Pero si es lo que tenemos que hacer para recuperarlo, lo haré.

Edward me dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras me ofrecía el último raviol de su plato. Me lo deslizó entre los labios, y gemí ante la intimidad del gesto. Nuestros platos pronto fueron olvidados, junto con el programa de televisión, mientras nos perdíamos en el otro.

Cuando Edward había organizado nuestra cita, Alice le había asegurado que ella planeaba quedarse en la nueva casa de Angela; la estaba decorando mientras Angie estaba en el proceso de organizar su mudanza. Después de que estuviéramos ambos mayormente desnudos, decidimos retirarnos a mi habitación en caso de que Alice volviera inesperadamente. Lo primero en mi agenda era sacarle los vaqueros que estaban bajos en las caderas de Edward, exhibiendo sus abdominales y la bastante impresionante V que guiaba a... bueno, a partes de él que merecían estar dentro de mi boca en este momento.

Edward no protestó cuando tiré de la cremallera con botones y los abrí. Tampoco intentó detenerme cuando los jalé hacia abajo y caí de rodillas.

—Uh... oh Dios, Bella —balbuceó mientras lo tomaba por completo en mi boca, o al menos tan lejos como podía sin tener arcadas.

Envolví un brazo alrededor de sus muslos y usé el otro para bombear la parte de su pene que no podía encajar en mi boca. Establecí un ritmo, moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo. Una de las manos de Edward se enredó en mi cabello, suavemente guiando mi ritmo y tirando ligeramente. Gemí cuando jaló un poco más fuerte. Mi gemido provocó una sarta de maldiciones, y esas desencadenaron una ola de excitación en mí.

—Bella, me voy a... —dijo entre dientes; lo succioné un poco más fuerte, rezando para que pudiera tragar sin enfermarme. Se vino en largos chorros en mi boca, y me lo tragué todo. Cuando lo liberé con un pop, él cayó sobre la cama. Corrí hacia el baño para tomar un trago de agua.

Edward no se había movido cuando regresé. Entreabrió los ojos y me sonrió perezosamente.

—Ven aquí, nena —canturreó.

Gateé hacia su lado y lo besé suavemente. No me dejó alejarme, sin embargo, como había planeado. En su lugar, su lengua me acarició el labio inferior, rogando por entrada. Cuando la abrí un poco, su lengua penetró en mi boca. Me tuve que separar unos minutos después para respirar, y cuando lo hice, Edward arrastró sus labios por mi cuello. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo mi braga, frotándome el clítoris y volviéndome loca.

—Creo que tengo un favor que regresar —susurró contra mi piel.

—N-No tienes que hacerlo —tartamudeé, aunque en realidad quería que lo hiciera.

—Mientes —se rio—. Sabes que quieres. Ahora, súbete aquí.

No estaba totalmente cómoda básicamente sentándome en la cara de Edward, pero me olvidé de todo eso cuando su lengua me lamió la raja y me provocó el clítoris. Bombeó sus dedos adentro y afuera de mí, mientras lamía, mordisqueaba y succionaba. Estaba perdida en una bruma de placer. El clímax me golpeó fuerte, y grité cuando me vine. Mis muslos estaban inmovilizados alrededor de la cabeza de Edward, pero él suavemente me lamió mientras bajaba de mi euforia.

De alguna forma, me las arreglé para moverme y acostarme a su lado. Me besó de buenas noches y jaló las mantas alrededor de nosotros. Su cuerpo todavía desnudo estaba caliente a mi lado. No me podía imaginar nada más divino que eso.

El jueves en la mañana, acepté la oferta de Edward de ir a correr al amanecer. Las endorfinas inundaron mi cuerpo, haciendo que el día y mi propia actitud parecieran más brillantes. El golpeteo de mis pies contra el pavimento y el ruido sordo de la música en mis oídos ahogaron mis pensamientos y me dejaron libre solo para sentir por casi una hora.

Edward se deslizó en su auto cuando volvimos a casa. Él tenía que cumplir con su día, y yo tenía que empezar el mío. Tenía un día lleno de pacientes, incluyendo al joven autista que había movido de la tarde del viernes. De acuerdo con su mensaje de texto a mitad de la tarde, Edward estaría trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche.

Recogí una bolsa llena de comida china de la dirección que Alice me había enviado en un mensaje una vez que hube terminado por el día. Angela se estaba mudando a una linda casa en los suburbios. Ella le había dado a Alice carta blanca sobre la apariencia del lugar, pero tenía que admitir que Alice lo había mantenido perfectamente... Angela. Sillas grandes y cómodas rodeaban una mesa baja, y toda la disposición enfrentaba a una chimenea de ladrillo. Fotografías de la familia de Angela se alineaban en la repisa de madera de la chimenea, claramente ella ya había enviado algunas de sus pertenencias antes.

Alice me arrastró hacia la cocina, donde las alacenas blancas se reflejaban en el brillo de las encimeras negras. Una mesa de hierro forjado con incrustaciones de azulejos blancos estaba puesta cerca de un extremo, pero aparte de eso, la habitación estaba vacía.

—Los electrodomésticos se suponen que serán entregados hasta la semana que viene —me informó Alice.

—Este lugar luce genial, Alice. Angela lo va a adorar.

Me dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Eso espero. Quiero que le guste aquí.

Saqué los contenedores y me reí.

—Si no lo hace, ¡yo me mudaré!

Alice agarró su tenedor y lo apuntó hacia mí con una mirada.

—Oh no, no lo harás. Tengo grandes planes para tu casa uno de estos días. Además, todavía no tienes permitido dejarme.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su broma. Comimos la comida china mientras nos poníamos al día de nuestras vidas durante los últimos días. Alice había tomado mi consejo y contactado con la escuela de diseño para encontrar el reemplazo de Angel. Hasta ahora, tres mujeres y un chico muy gay habían ido a la entrevista. Una de las chicas trató de decirle a Alice cómo diseñar mejor su propia línea, lo que la había dejado descartada, pero los otros tres candidatos parecían prometedores. No había muchos detalles que le pudiera dar sobre mis pacientes, pero transmití algunas historias graciosas sin nombres involucrados. Fue relajante y exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Kate y Zafrina fueron comprensivas sobre mi necesidad de irme temprano el viernes. Ambas ofrecieron sugerencias sobre cómo aproximarnos a Ryan si nos daban la oportunidad. Dudaba que eso sucediera, no importaba lo mucho que lo quisiera.

Edward estaba parado enfrente del departamento cuando llegué a casa. Detuvo el motor y salió de un salto para ayudarme a juntar mis bolsas. Parecía tan entusiasmado como yo lo estaba por salir. Todavía no había tenido ninguna noticia de papá, pero esperaba que tuviera algo para nosotros cuando llegáramos.

Durante el viaje, nuestra conversación fue un tanto forzada por los nervios, pero nos las arreglamos para discutir la situación con Ryan un poco más. Edward con el tiempo quería obtener la custodia de nuestro hijo, si éramos capaces. Estaba dividida, y se lo dije. No quería hacerme ilusiones por algo que Aron ya nos había dicho que estaba fuera de nuestro alcance, al menos por ahora.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento justo antes de las cinco. Tomé una respiración profunda y traté de reunir todo mi valor. Esto era todo, el último obstáculo para probar que habíamos sido engañados años atrás. Este examen probaría, de una vez por todas, que Ryan Parker Cullen era nuestro hijo.

* * *

 ***Fletán:** El **fletán** o **halibut** ( _Hippoglossus hippoglossus_ ) es un pez plano de gran tamaño, que llega a medir hasta 1,2 metros de longitud y alcanza los 200 kilogramos de peso.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Por fin van a saber con seguridad si Ryan es su hijo. ¿Les gustó el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, son muy apreciados:** cavendano13, Roxy Sanchez, Itzel Lightwood, freedom2604, Anastacia T. Crawford, Melany, Tata XOXO, IngridMMP, rosy canul, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, sofiarp, tulgarita, leahdecall, Sarai GN, cary, Melina, y carol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

La técnica del laboratorio tomó una muestra de la boca con hisopo y una de sangre de cada uno, etiquetándolas claramente para procesarlas. Edward se movió nerviosamente todo el tiempo, lo que me calmó, aunque parezca mentira. También podría haber tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que sabía que él estaba ansioso, y que no estaba sola.

Papá nos encontró en la puerta del laboratorio.

—Oigan, ustedes dos. Sé que probablemente están listos para dirigirse a The Lodge e instalarse, pero hay unas cosas que quería tratar con ustedes esta noche.

—Claro, papá —acordé, lanzando una mirada preocupada hacia Edward.

Charlie no parecía muy feliz y eso aumentó mi ansiedad. Edward simplemente tomó mi mano en la suya y la apretó de manera tranquilizadora. Fuera lo que fuera, lidiaríamos con ello juntos.

Seguimos a Charlie a la estación de policía, donde esperaba para escoltarnos hacia su oficina. Se veía inusualmente serio. Cuando gesticuló para que nos sentáramos, obedecimos inmediatamente.

—Ayer traje a Bob Gerandy para interrogarlo tan pronto como regresó de Spokane. Tomó algo de tiempo, pero al final confesó que arregló la adopción de su hijo para los Cullen.

Jadeé y me cubrí la boca con la mano libre. Edward agarró la otra como si fuera una cuerda salvavidas.

—Su historia fue interesante, por decir lo menos, y no estoy seguro de cómo sentirme sobre todo esto —advirtió—. También accedió a compartir su versión de la verdad con ustedes.

Edward se paró inmediatamente.

—Bueno, vamos. Quiero escuchar lo que ese bastardo tiene para decir. ¿Todavía está en su celda?

Papá frunció el ceño.

—Siéntate, Edward. Esa es la otra parte de lo que quería hablar con ustedes.

Cautelosamente, Edward se sentó en el borde de su asiento y volvió a tomar mi mano.

—Fui capaz de obtener la declaración de Bob, pero no fui capaz de arrestarlo. La disposición legislativa en materia de plazos en Washington es de solo cinco años por secuestro. Ya que el delito ocurrió hace casi diez años, no hay nada por lo que pueda acusarlo. —Charlie sonaba enojado con él mismo y con la ley.

—¿Qué demonios, Charlie? —estalló Edward—. Este hombre se robó a nuestro hijo, nos dijo que estaba muerto, y mintió sobre ello por diez años. ¡La única razón por la que confesó fue porque fue agarrado in fraganti!

—¡Lo sé! —gritó de vuelta Charlie—. ¿No crees que yo quiero golpearlo con todo lo que puedo? ¿No crees que por un minuto consideré golpearlo hasta una pulgada de su vida por todo el dolor que hizo atravesar a mi hija? No me grites o sermonees, Edward. No estuviste aquí para sentir las consecuencias de la decisión de él en ella.

Edward se dejó caer en su asiento, respirando pesadamente. Su mandíbula se contrajo cuando rechinó los dientes, y parpadeó tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—No puede ser —masculló con voz ronca—. Él _no_ puede escapar del castigo por lo que nos hizo.

Mi mente era un revoltijo confuso, pensamientos y sentimientos cada uno rivalizando por atención y salida. Como Edward, quería negarme a creer que tales acciones no estaban fuera de la ley, pero eso era de hecho lo que mi padre me estaba diciendo, y estaba segura de que él había investigado cada ángulo que podía. Pensar que Gerandy maquinó una artimaña tan elaborada y coordinó con una familia que él nunca había conocido, en una casa que nunca...

—¿En qué ciudad vivían los Cullen? —solté. En otra situación, habría encontrado las expresiones de ambos hombres cuando me miraron cómicas.

Papá consultó sus notas.

—Cuando Ryan nació estaban viviendo en Portland. Un año después se mudaron a Los Ángeles, donde vivieron hasta hace poco.

Vi primero la comprensión caer en el rostro de Edward, y después en el de mi padre.

—Un delito federal... —susurró Edward.

Más rápido de lo que creía posible, papá se giró hacia su computadora y comenzó a teclear.

—Los cargos federales por secuestro requieren un mínimo de veinte años en prisión y no tienen disposición legislativa en materia de plazos. Ni tampoco la compra o venta de niños.

Las implicaciones de su declaración me golpearon con fuerza. Al pagar cincuenta mil dólares por la adopción de Ryan, los Cullen también eran culpables. ¿Podría verlos procesados por un crimen que no sabían que estaban cometiendo? ¿Alguna vez Ryan nos perdonaría si lo hacíamos? ¿Creería que no habíamos hecho todo lo que podíamos para recuperarlo si _no lo hacíamos_?

—Alec Majors todavía trabaja con el FBI fuera de su oficina en Seattle, creo. Trabajé con él en el caso de una cacería humana hace un tiempo —explicó Charlie mientras agarraba el teléfono y marcaba un número de su agenda giratoria.

 _«Solo mi padre todavía usaría una de esas»,_ medité.

Mientras mi padre hablaba con su amigo del FBI, me giré hacia Edward.

—¿Esto es lo correcto? —le pregunté. Quería que Gerandy pagara por su parte en el sufrimiento, pero muchos otros estarían atrapados en la red junto con él.

—Claro que lo es —se mofó Edward—. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿por qué no querrías verlo pudrirse en la cárcel?

—Porque no es solo él —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Su esposa, hijos, y nietos nunca lo verán fuera de prisión de nuevo. En realidad Susan Mallory es la única que transportó a Ryan a Oregón. ¿También la alejaremos de Lauren y Caleb? Los Cullen _pagaron_ por él. ¿Tenemos que presentar cargos contra ellos también?

Pude ver cuando mis dudas se registraron en la expresión de Edward. Se suavizó y volvió más pensativa.

—No lo sé, nena. Solo sé que quiero a Ryan de regreso, y quiero que cualquiera que separó a nuestra familia hace diez años pague por eso.

Le di una sonrisa triste, porque él tenía razón. Incluso si no había sido la intención del doctor Gerandy, sus decisiones habían tenido consecuencias trascendentales para todos los involucrados. Edward podría haber muerto en Irak o Afganistán. Los meses y años de sentimientos de fracaso, inseguridad, y dolor me habían dejado como una persona diferente.

—El agente Majors se va a reunir conmigo en Seattle el martes —anunció papá después de colgar el auricular—. Probablemente necesitará hablar con ustedes dos, también.

No había duda para ninguno de los dos que nos haríamos el tiempo.

—Ya que están aquí —dijo papá pícaramente—, pensé que podíamos ordenar una pizza en la casa hoy. Y también podrían quedarse para ver el juego de béisbol mañana. El último juego local de la Pequeña Liga en la temporada.

—¿Podemos ir a ver a Ryan jugar béisbol? —jadeé, increíblemente emocionada por algo que una vez había hecho solo para ver a Edward en sus pantalones de béisbol.

—Por lo que escuché, es un parador en corto muy bueno —comentó Charlie.

Los ojos de Edward se anegaron de nuevo ante el recordatorio de lo mucho que su hijo era como él. Edward había jugado como parador en corto en toda la Pequeña Liga y la secundaria, yendo tan lejos como para ayudar a su equipo en el torneo del estado en nuestro primer año.

—Será pizza y los Mariners esta noche, jefe —declaró él.

Ver a Edward y a papá alentar al equipo de béisbol favorito de papá —Edward se había convertido en un fan de los Mets cuando vivió en Nueva York— mientras comían pizza y bebían cerveza, traía cierta ligereza a mi pecho. No me importaba el juego en lo más mínimo, pero me importaba que mi mundo se estaba enderezando después de tantos años fuera de eje. El hombre que amaba y mi padre disfrutaban la compañía del otro, y el peso opresivo de la muerte y la pérdida ya no nos perseguía. Saber que Ryan estaba vivo y al otro lado del pueblo justo en este momento era casi suficiente. Si me esforzaba lo suficiente, podía pretender que él era nuestro como siempre debió haber sido y que solo estaba pasando la noche con un amigo.

Papá insistió en que no gastáramos dinero en una habitación en The Lodge y preparó el sofá para Edward. Sospechaba que él sabía que yo también terminaría ahí, pero al menos hizo un espectáculo de decirme que mi cama tenía sábanas limpias. Me cambié en el baño y estaba sentada con la espada contra el cabecero cuando papá asomó la cabeza y me deseó buenas noches. Escuché su puerta cerrarse y me preparé para escabullirme por las escaleras. Entonces, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, deteniéndome.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —siseé, cuando Edward hizo señas para que me moviera y metiera debajo de las mantas.

—Me voy a la cama —susurró—. Si quieres dormir ahí abajo, adelante, pero preferiría no despertarme con resortes clavados en la espalda.

Me reí.

—No es tan malo.

Alzó una ceja y me miró fijamente.

—Bella, he dormido en la arena, en las rocas, en la lluvia, y en la nieve. Me niego a dormir en ese colchón. Es así de malo.

Me reí de nuevo y me puse una mano sobre la boca para ahogar el ruido. La cama de mi infancia era pequeña, pero nos arreglamos para aplastarnos juntos. Mientras que ninguno de los dos se moviera mucho, estaríamos bien. Y conseguía la ventaja de dormir acurrucada muy cerca de Edward.

Cuando me desperté en la mañana, los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de la ventana y Edward no estaba en ningún lado a la vista. Como ya eran después de las siete, supuse que llevaba levantado un tiempo, especialmente si estaba tratando de no dejar que Charlie supiera que habíamos pasado la noche en mi cama. En sábados comunes, Charlie se marchaba antes del amanecer a los viajes de pesca con su mejor amigo, Billy Black, así que tuvo que ser realmente temprano cuando Edward regresó abajo.

Como era de esperar, cuando deambulé abajo, el sofá cama estaba plegado y las sábanas estaban cuidadosamente dobladas en una pila al costado. Las voces desde la cocina me atrajeron hacia adelante, y doblé la esquina para ver a Charlie sentado a la mesa, leyendo el periódico, y a Edward apoyado en la encimera.

—Papá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté—. ¿No deberías estar en el río con Billy?

—Algunas cosas son más importantes, Bells —respondió simplemente, bebiendo su café y nunca sacando los ojos del periódico.

La pesca era como una religión para Charlie, así que escuchar que consideraba algo más importante que eso era impactante. Mi asombro debió haber sido evidente en mi rostro, porque cuando no respondí de inmediato, Charlie alzó la mirada y bufó.

—Puedo ir a pescar cualquier sábado, pero no todos los días puedo ver a mi nieto jugar su primer partido de la Pequeña Liga en Forks —replicó.

Edward atrapó mi mirada con una triste sonrisa y me observó mientras luchaba con mis emociones. Escuchar eso, escuchar a papá referirse a Ryan Cullen como su nieto, agitó algo en mi interior. En mi mente, me refería al jovencito como mi Ryan, mi hijo y el de Edward, pero escucharlo puesto en palabras sencillas en relación a mi padre lo hizo real para mí. Iba a ver a mi hijo jugar béisbol, justo como había visto a su padre tantas veces en nuestra juventud.

—Charlie, ¿el que asistamos al juego causará problemas con los Cullen? —inquirió Edward.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que no estarán muy felices, pero no hay mucho que puedan decir —contestó Charlie—. Es un campo público, y ustedes tienen todo el derecho de estar allí. Sin embargo, ellos todavía pueden pedirles que no se acerquen a Ryan. —Papá me dio una sonrisa comprensiva, como si supiera lo mucho que la idea me mataba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que esperemos? —preguntó Edward. Extendió un brazo y me acurrucó en su pecho desnudo.

Papá sacudió la cabeza y dejó el periódico con un suspiro.

—Esa es una pregunta para su abogado. Las pruebas de ADN suelen tardar alrededor de una semana, por lo que tengo entendido. El proceso penal será separado de cualquier arreglo de custodia o visitas que establezcan con los Cullen. Sin embargo, esto solo puede hacer las cosas más fáciles si sus caras son familiares, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué hora es el juego, papá? —pregunté para cambiar el tema.

Papá se miró el reloj.

—El juego comienza a las diez, pero deberíamos llegar allí unos minutos antes si queremos un asiento.

El reloj en la cafetera decía que eran casi las ocho, y traté de sopesar si tenía o no tiempo para una carrera corta. Tenía suficiente energía nerviosa recorriendo mi cuerpo como para alimentar a todo Forks por un día.

—¿Podemos salir de aquí por un rato? —le pedí a Edward, tratando de controlar mi ansioso rebote.

—Deberíamos tener tiempo para una carrera corta —respondió Edward con una sonrisa—. Ve a cambiarte, y partiremos. —Era una señal de lo bien que me conocía el que supiera justo lo que necesitaba.

No hablamos mucho mientras corrimos por el borde del pueblo. Dejé que el sonido de mis pies golpeando el pavimento, el latido de mi corazón, y nuestros jadeos combinados ahogaran todos mis ansiosos pensamientos con respecto a lo que estaba por venir.

Sin embargo, todo regresó con toda su fuerza tan pronto como llegamos a casa. En poco tiempo, Edward vería a nuestro hijo por primera vez. Él parecía tan nervioso por esto como yo lo estaba. Cuando lo encontré caminando de un lado a otro por la sala después de que ambos nos hubiéramos bañado y vestido, no estuve sorprendida. Papá se ofreció a llevarnos, pero pensé que podría ser bueno si teníamos nuestro propio auto, en caso de que necesitáramos salir de allí por alguna razón.

El campo de béisbol estaba lleno. Abuelos, tías, tíos, y por supuesto, padres llenaban las gradas. Había un lugar vacío en la mitad que Edward, papá, y yo tomamos. Parecía ser el único lugar disponible. Los niños estaban calentando en el campo, lanzando la pelota de un lado a otro. Camisetas rojas, pantalones grises, y gorras rojas llenaban el jardín mientras el equipo de Forks practicaba. Los chicos de azul de Port Angeles llenaban el otro lado. Un silbido salió de algún lugar debajo de nosotros, y todos los jugadores corrieron hacia los banquillos. Unos minutos después, los Red Devils de Forks tomaron el jardín.

—Él está justo ahí —le susurré a Edward, apuntando al espacio entre la segunda y tercera base donde Ryan se agachaba.

Los ojos de Edward se centraron en el pequeño, e inhaló bruscamente.

—Maldición, no estabas bromeando.

Me reí.

—Nop. ¿Ves cómo lo supe?

—Maldición —susurró de nuevo, anonadado.

Ryan era un parador en corto decente. La pelota solo lo pasó una vez, pero fue más porque pasó a un metro sobre su cabeza que por otra cosa. No estuvo al bate durante la primera entrada, pero en la segunda, bateó un doble, golpeando la pelota hacia el jardín central. Una vez que cruzó el plato y habíamos alentado con el resto de los fanáticos, me excusé y fui al puesto de comida por una bebida.

Justo cuando doblé la esquina con una soda en la mano, uñas afiladas se enterraron en mi antebrazo y me jalaron al costado del edificio. Lauren Mallory me enfrentó, una camiseta de Mamá de los Red Devils en su pecho y un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

—No sé qué le hiciste a mi madre, pero desde tu corta visita el fin de semana pasado, ella ha estado aterrada de su propia sombra. Ni siquiera cuida a Caleb por más de una hora a la vez, porque tiene miedo de que pueda ser arrestada. Así que, cualquiera que sea tu pequeño asunto, detenlo.

Me quedé mirando a Lauren en estado de shock. No parecía como que su madre le hubiera dicho los detalles de lo que ocurrió hacía diez años. Sin embargo, no iba a pararme aquí y aceptar su ira.

—¿Qué harías, Lauren, si alguien viene y te dice que Caleb nació muerto?

Lauren palideció.

—Porque mira, eso es lo que me pasó. Pero en vez de realmente dar a luz a un bebé muerto como me dijeron, alguien se robó a mi hijo y lo vendió —espeté, teniendo cuidado de mantener la voz baja—. Tu madre se lo entregó a sus nuevos padres. Si ella está nerviosa, quizás debería estarlo. Quizás ella realmente no creía que Edward y yo daríamos a nuestro hijo sin una palabra, pero hizo lo que se le dijo que hiciera.

—Mi madre no haría eso —contradijo Lauren débilmente, pero no estaba segura si ella siquiera creía lo que estaba diciendo.

—Pero lo hizo, Lauren, y lo admitió —le dije, manteniendo mi voz tan amable como pude—. No tengo ningún problema contigo, y no quiero uno. También eres madre, así que estoy segura de que puedes entenderlo. Mi hijo, el que creía que estaba muerto, está en ese campo jugando béisbol, y quiero verlo.

La expresión de Lauren cambió de horrorizada a comprensiva.

—Si ella realmente hizo eso, lo siento. No puedo imaginarme cómo se sentiría. Sin embargo, ella es mi madre, y la única ayuda que tengo con Caleb. La necesito.

—Lo sé. Si ayuda, no creo que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando. Puede que ella lo haya encontrado sospechoso, pero no tenía idea de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Estoy tratando de mantenerla fuera de esto —le prometí.

—Gracias. —Lauren me dio una sonrisa, y ambas regresamos al campo cuando una aclamación se elevó de las tribunas.

Ninguna de las dos perdió tiempo en regresar a los asientos. Neil, uno de los compañeros de equipo de Ryan, había bateado un triple con las bases llenas.

Edward y papá me dieron miradas curiosas cuando volví a sentarme.

—¿Todo bien? Te fuiste por un tiempo —preguntó Edward, preocupado.

—Sí —le aseguré—. Todo bien. Solo me encontré con Lauren. Aparentemente, Susan Mallory tiene miedo de que pueda ser arrestada en cualquier momento, y Lauren quería saber qué le hicimos.

—Eh. ¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó él.

—La verdad —dije simplemente—. Ella es madre. Entendió.

Edward asintió y regresó su atención al juego.

En su próximo turno al bate, Ryan bateó un roletazo hacia la tercera base y apenas llegó a primera. Dos jugadas después, y el tercer out terminó la entrada antes de que pudiera llegar a home. Los Red Devils eran buenos, mejor que los Tarheels de Port Angeles, y terminaron el juego con un marcador final de once a ocho. No creía que fuera posible estar tan orgullosa por algunos chicos jugando un partido, pero yo estaba prácticamente rebosante de orgullo.

Abandonamos las gradas con todos los demás y observamos mientras todos felicitaban a sus jugadores. Más que cualquier cosa, deseaba poder ir darle a Ryan un abrazo y decirle lo bien que lo hizo. Sin embargo, sus padres adoptivos estaban llenando ese rol, y todo lo que podía hacer era mirar. El doctor Cullen nos vio sobre la cabeza de Ryan, y su rostro se endureció. Le dijo algo a Esme, y ella echó un vistazo en nuestra dirección antes de llevar a Ryan hacia el auto.

—Creí que habíamos acordado que se mantendrían alejados de mi hijo hasta que esto se resolviera —espetó el doctor Cullen enojado. Él prácticamente se elevó sobre mí.

Edward me movió detrás de él y enfrentó al doctor Cullen.

—Acordamos no contactarlo, y no lo hemos hecho. Todavía. Pero no hay ninguna razón para que no podamos venir a ver a _nuestro_ hijo jugar béisbol.

—Miren, la última cosa que él necesita son unos padres holgazanes que renunciaron a su hijo y ahora quieren venir a jugar a la casita con él —espetó el doctor Cullen.

Esme se había acercado por detrás de Carlisle justo a tiempo para escuchar su comentario, y jadeó. Edward estaba vibrando, tratando de controlar cada impulso que tenía para contenerse de golpear al doctor Cullen completamente. Ser arrestado por agresión no estaba en la agenda para este fin de semana.

Sin embargo, él no pareció notarlo, y continuó.

—Él necesita influencias positivas en su vida, no una madre que quedó embarazada a los diecisiete y el padre que la abandonó.

El puño de Edward golpeó al doctor Cullen en la mandíbula y lo tiró hacia atrás.

El doctor Cullen tropezó y se burló de él.

—Como dije, modelos positivos. No algún imbécil que comienza una pelea en el juego de béisbol de un niño. —Se giró hacia Charlie—. Quiero presentar cargos.

—Por supuesto que no lo harás —gruñó Esme—. No sé quién eres o qué crees que estás haciendo, pero hasta que tengas tu cabeza en orden y actúes como el hombre con el que me casé, no vas a venir a casa conmigo. _Mayor_ Masen, _doctora_ Swan, me disculpo por… la actitud de mi esposo. La carta que recibimos con respecto a las pruebas de ADN y la audiencia de custodia esta semana debe haber freído su cerebro. Ya he llevado a Ryan, y estaré en contacto una vez que estén los resultados.

Ella comenzó a alejarse, pero el doctor Cullen le agarró el brazo.

—Esme, dame las llaves. Obviamente no estás en condiciones de manejar.

Ella se mofó.

—Claro que no. No vas a subirte al auto con mi hijo así. Puedes disculparte con estas personas y caminar a casa. Si no hubieras causado una escena, no tendría que explicarle a Ryan qué demonios está mal contigo. —Sacó su brazo de su agarre y se fue enojada hacia el Mercedes negro en el estacionamiento.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les parece la actitud de Carlisle?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, son muy apreciados:** mercchu, Itzel Lightwood, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, Labluegirl Mellark, cary, sofiarp, Roxy Sanchez, freedom2604, Melany, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Anastacia T. Crawford, leahdecall, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Sarai GN, Alejandra Navas, IngridMMP, y liduvina.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

El golpe de la puerta del auto pudo ser escuchado a través de todo el campo. Eso pareció empujar al doctor Cullen de regreso a la realidad. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente de mi rostro manchado con lágrimas a la postura defensiva y enojada de Edward enfrente de mí.

—¿Qué…? Oh Dios… —Se pasó las manos por el rostro y nos miró por detrás ellas—. Lo siento.

Sin otra palabra, caminó a zancadas en la dirección contraria a donde su familia recién se había ido. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la vista, sus palabras llenas de odio se registraron nuevamente en mis oídos y la presa conteniendo mis emociones estalló de nuevo. El sollozo salió mi pecho antes de que lo pudiera contener.

Los brazos de Edward estuvieron a mi alrededor en un instante. Susurró lo que estaba segura eran palabras dulces en mi oído, pero todo lo que podía escuchar era al doctor Cullen gruñéndome que era una adolescente jodida que no merecía a mi hijo. Por muchos años, había trabajado para erradicar pensamientos como ese de mi mente y para hacer algo positivo de mi tragedia personal, y él solo me había lanzado todo de regreso a la cara.

—Shh —finalmente escuché a Edward susurrar—. No lo escuches, Bella. Nosotros sabemos la verdad, y no es esa. Vamos a casa y entonces podemos decidir cómo castrar a ese hijo de puta.

Sus palabras no concordaban con su tono reconfortante que me atraganté con la risa. Alcé la mirada hacia sus ojos, donde su propio dolor estaba arremolinándose, pero podía ver lo mucho que estaba dolido por mí.

Mi padre todavía no había dicho nada, así que le eché un vistazo. Estaba mirando con una expresión asesina hacia el bosque en la dirección que el doctor Cullen se había ido.

—¿Papá? —lo llamé.

Su cabeza se giró rápidamente, y me dio una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Supongo que no sería bueno para mí matar a ese hombre y enterrar su cuerpo en el bosque, ¿verdad?

Me reí de nuevo a través de las lágrimas y sacudí la cabeza ante la ridiculez que los dos estaban mostrando, pero eso alivió algo de la tensión. Edward me guio hacia su auto y me metió en el asiento del pasajero. Después que la puerta estuvo firmemente cerrada así no podía escucharlos, papá y Edward intercambiaron palabras, y con un asentimiento, Charlie se metió a su auto y se dirigió al pueblo.

—¿A dónde va? —pregunté mientras Edward conducía hacia la casa de papá.

—Solo va a recoger algunas cosas de la estación, y después estará en casa —me tranquilizó. La mano de Edward cubrió la mía que descansaba en mi regazo.

Ninguno de los dos habló de nuevo hasta que estuvimos sentados en el sofá de mi padre con el juego silenciado en el fondo. Parecía ser alguna regla no escrita que si había un hombre en esta casa, algún programa deportivo tenía que estar reproduciéndose en la televisión. Dejé que me distrajera por unos minutos, pero como no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando y no podía escucharlos, no funcionó por mucho tiempo.

—No crees que eso es lo que él le ha dicho a Ryan de nosotros, ¿verdad? —susurré, las lágrimas cayendo de nuevo.

—Oh, nena, no. —Edward me jaló hacia su regazo y enroscó sus brazos a mi alrededor—. No creo que le haya dicho nada a Ryan.

—¿Entonces por qué estabas tan molesto? —pregunté en voz baja.

Edward suspiró, y lo sentí a través de su pecho.

—Porque lo que él dijo te molestó. No es verdad, Bella. Y eso me hace querer alejar a Ryan de él aún más; si esas son las cosas con las que está llenando la cabeza de mi hijo, todo ese odio, entonces no soportaré tenerlo rodeado de eso.

—¿Pero qué si eso no importa, Edward? ¿Qué si nunca nos dejan conocerlo? —lloré.

—No dejaremos que eso suceda, Bella. Lo prometo —confortó Edward.

Me abrazó de esa forma mientras lloré durante casi una hora. Solo nos movimos cuando Charlie llegó a casa con pizza y algunos archivos. Charlie los dejó en la mesa de café y llevó la comida a la cocina.

—Hice copias de todas las declaraciones y las notas del oficial —anunció una vez que había tomado su asiento habitual en su sillón reclinable. Había puesto varias porciones en platos y nos pasó dos a nosotros antes de acomodarse con el suyo—. Incluso llamé a la agencia de adopción y conseguí sus registros. Hicieron revisión de antecedentes y pidieron referencias tanto de Carlisle como de Esme en el momento de la adopción, y ambos pasaron. Sus amigos y familiares los pintaron como la pareja ideal, los padres ideales.

Edward resopló.

—Son siempre los callados.

Me reí ante la referencia, pero estaba claro que papá no la entendió. Él se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

—Todos sus colegas aquí y en el Cedars-Sinai tuvieron comentarios brillantes para el hombre. No puedo hacer coincidir eso con lo que vi hoy. —Papá se pasó los dedos sobre el bigote.

—¿Me habrías arrestado en el parque hoy? —preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

Charlie se burló.

—Imposible. En lo que a mí respecta, fue totalmente provocado. De hecho, ya hice notas sobre eso en el archivo. —Se detuvo, como si estuviera dudando sobre algo, pero cuando habló de nuevo, estaba segura que no era lo que estuvo debatiendo en su cabeza—. ¿Cuándo van a regresar a Seattle?

Edward me miró y revisó su reloj.

—Planeaba salir de aquí pronto. No quiero hacer el viaje de noche, si puedo evitarlo.

—Son bienvenidos a quedarse aquí por la noche, si quieren —ofreció Charlie—. Sin embargo, sé que ambos tienen vidas en Seattle. Si van a salir, mejor háganlo en la próxima hora. Hay una tormenta acercándose.

Asentí distraídamente y me puse de pie. Había una gran parte de mí que quería quedarse aquí, pero sabía que sería mejor para Edward y para mí ir a casa a un entorno más familiar. Estar a solo unos kilómetros de distancia de Ryan y saber que no podía verlo me estaba matando lentamente. Mi maleta estaba justo donde la había dejado en mi habitación, así que apresuradamente empujé el pijama y el resto de la ropa de la noche anterior en ella, antes de agarrar mis artículos de aseo personal y hacer lo mismo con ellos. Mi champú podría haberse derramado sobre toda mi ropa y no me habría importado. Mi mente me estaba diciendo que huyera una vez más, que saliera de este pueblo y me alejara de su gente llena de odio.

Edward ya tenía su bolsa de lona empacada y puesta al lado de la puerta cuando bajé con paso pesado las escaleras. Dejé mi maleta al lado de la suya y crucé la habitación para darle un abrazo a papá antes de irnos.

—Gracias, papi —susurré. Él me había mantenido unida por tanto tiempo, y todavía estaba haciendo todo en su poder para mantenerme de pie.

—Lo que sea por ti, niña. Escucha, se supone que me tengo que reunir con el agente Majors el martes a la tarde. Pensé que podríamos ir a cenar o algo antes de que regrese —sugirió.

—Eso suena genial —le dije con una sonrisa—. Solo llámame y hazme saber cuando termines, y te encontraré en algún lado. —Regresé al lado de Edward.

Papá extendió la mano hacia la de Edward, pero ambos hombres se congelaron cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta.

El ceño de papá se frunció mientras pasaba junto a Edward. Abrió la puerta sin mirar quién estaba del otro lado, pero su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó.

No podía escuchar las palabras que el visitante hablaba, ya que su voz era demasiado baja, pero podía ver que Charlie lucía reacio a dejar a quienquiera que fuera entrar a la casa. Después de algunos momentos de divagación por parte de la persona en el pórtico, Charlie a regañadientes dio un paso al costado y admitió a un muy agotado y sucio Carlisle Cullen.

Edward inmediatamente giró su cuerpo para protegerme del hombre mayor.

—¿No ha dicho lo suficiente hoy? —gruñó él.

El doctor Cullen sacudió la cabeza.

—No, todavía no. No me he disculpado. Y les debo a ambos una disculpa.

Me hundí en los cojines del sofá detrás de mí, insegura si podía escuchar a este hombre. Edward se sentó a mi lado, claramente receloso del hombre enfrente de él. Ese era el mayor reconocimiento que él obtendría de nosotros. Tampoco se escapó de mi atención que papá se paró al lado de la puerta —donde él colgaba el cinturón de su arma todas las noches— con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo siento —comenzó el doctor Cullen—. No hay una excusa adecuada para mi comportamiento de antes. Dije cosas con ira que sabía que eran falsas y dolorosas. Sinceramente me arrepiento de eso. Por favor acepten mis disculpas por las divagaciones de un hombre desesperado.

Sus hombros se encorvaron, y se hundió en el borde del sillón reclinable de Charlie.

»Mayor Masen, al igual que usted haría cualquier cosa para proteger a la doctora Swan, yo también haría cualquier cosa en mi poder para proteger a Esme. No pude detener los abortos hace años, pero al adoptar a Ryan, encontré una forma de hacer a mi esposa feliz de nuevo. Amamos a ese niño como si fuera nuestro. Él _es_ nuestro. Nunca ni en un millón de años soñé que llegaría el día en que los padres de Ryan vinieran a buscarlo. Nos dijeron que eran demasiado jóvenes para cuidar a un niño y que no querían la responsabilidad. Tal vez si no hubiéramos confiado en su palabra, ahora no estaríamos aquí. Pero no me puedo arrepentir de los últimos diez años que he tenido con mi hijo.

Tragó con dificultad antes de continuar.

»Recibimos la carta el martes a la tarde, informándonos que estaban buscando confirmación de ADN del origen de Ryan, y lo supimos. Ese es el primer paso para alejar a nuestro pequeño niño de nosotros. Todas las noches he tenido que escuchar a mi amada esposa llorar, y cada lágrima rompe mi corazón. No es excusa, pero quizás puedan entender por qué los agredí como lo hice esta tarde. No hay palabras suficientes para expresar cuán apenado estoy por lo que le dije, doctora Swan, o a usted, mayor Masen.

No estaba totalmente segura de cómo se suponía que me sintiera; era evidente que Edward tampoco lo estaba.

Cuando ninguno de nosotros habló de inmediato, el doctor Cullen se pasó las manos por las piernas en un gesto nervioso y se puso de pie.

—Bueno, eso era... lo que necesitaba decir. Los dejaré...

—Doctor Cullen —dijo Edward, levantando los ojos del lugar en el que habían estado quemando un agujero en el suelo—. No tenemos la intención de sacar a Ryan de sus vidas completamente, pero él es _nuestro_ hijo. Nunca planeamos dejarlo ir o que fuera criado por alguien más. Queremos ser una parte de su vida, ser sus padres. No me voy a disculpar por eso. Sin embargo, sería lindo si pudiéramos trabajar para hacer esto tan fácil para Ryan, y para cada uno, como sea posible.

Había miedo en los ojos del doctor Cullen, pero se veía resignado. Sin hablar, asintió y caminó hacia la puerta principal.

—Jefe —dijo, reconociendo a mi padre.

Papá lo dejó salir y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Necesito un trago —murmuró Charlie.

Edward soltó un suspiro.

—Yo también, pero el mío tiene que esperar unas cuatro horas.

—Al menos él no estará sorprendido después —comentó Charle. Miró hacia el sofá, donde todavía estaba sentada—. ¿Estás bien, Bells?

—Sí, solo... abrumada, creo. Ha sido demasiado. Al menos él sabe cómo obedecer a su esposa —me reí débilmente. No se escapó de mi atención de que no había escuchado un auto arrancar afuera, él todavía andaba a pie.

Ambos hombres se rieron rompiendo la tensión repentina en la habitación. Me levanté del sofá, ahora aún más agotada de lo que había estado cuando regresamos del campo de béisbol, y me uní a Edward junto a la puerta. En una mano, él había agarrado ambas maletas y sostenía la puerta para mí con la otra.

—Hazme saber lo que descubras el miércoles, Charlie —pidió Edward mientras depositaba nuestras cosas en el baúl.

—¿No vas a venir a cenar? —preguntó papá, sorprendido.

Una mirada de desilusión adornó los rasgos de Edward.

—N-No quería asumir. Pensé que era solo para ti y Bella.

—Sí, bueno, parece que vienen como un paquete —se quejó papá, pero podía decir que en realidad no le importaba. A él siempre le había gustado Edward, incluso el día que quería matarlo por embarazar a su niña.

Edward sonrió.

—Entonces te veremos el martes.

Le di a papá otro abrazo y me dejé caer en el auto, lista para salir a la carretera así podíamos llegar a casa y relajarnos. Había tenido suficiente estrés por hoy, y no quería cruzar las líneas que Aron nos había dado, específicamente conduciendo a la casa de los Cullen y exigiendo ver a Ryan. Eso podría traumatizar al pobre chicho aún más que ver a Edward golpear a su papá.

Durante las primeras dos hora del viaje, ninguno de nosotros habló mucho. Escuchamos música, de vez en cuando comentándola, y dejando que el silencio fuera un bálsamo para nuestras almas. Al igual que todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, era fácil, cómodo, sin esfuerzo.

Así que, fue como una especie de shock cuando Edward bajó el volumen de la radio y me miró.

—¿Qué sigue? —preguntó. Su tono era serio.

—¿Qué sigue con... qué? —pregunté a cambio. Había muchas maneras en las que podría haber tomado su pregunta, y no quería responder la equivocada.

—Con nosotros, Bella. No… no quiero apresurar las cosas contigo solo porque podríamos tener un niño en nuestras vidas que necesita a ambos padres, y no quiero que sientas como que estoy diciendo y haciendo cosas debido a él. Es solo que... me gustaría saber dónde ves que vamos y cuándo.

Parpadeé, repetidamente.

—Oh.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo ahora mismo —añadió rápidamente, y después comenzó a divagar—, porque cuando lo haga, planeo ser mucho más romántico y delicado sobre eso, pero solo quería saber qué piensas, qué quieres. ¿Quieres que avancemos y nos mudemos juntos? ¿Esperar hasta que estemos casados para eso? ¿Quedarnos como estamos? Sé que no nos hemos estado viendo por tanto tiempo, pero sé que te quiero, y no quiero esperar solo porque parece que eso es lo que deberíamos hacer si ninguno de los dos quiere.

No pude evitarlo, me reí. Era tan lindo cuando estaba nervioso.

—No creo que haya nada correcto o incorrecto aquí —le dije una vez me hube recuperado de la risa—. Cada relación es diferente, y la nuestra es especialmente así. Tenemos mucha historia que otras parejas no tienen. No estoy lista para casarme mañana, pero no me opongo a más de un compromiso. Te amo, y no creo que alguna vez deje de hacerlo.

—También te amo. —La sonrisa de Edward era amplia—. Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos comenzar mirando condominios. O casas, si quieres. Mi departamento no es lo suficientemente grande y es demasiado... minimalista. El tuyo... bueno, el tuyo tiene a Alice en él. Quizás podemos encontrar un lugar solo para nosotros.

—Me gustaría eso. —Mi sonrisa tímida ocultaba la emoción desarrollándose en la boca de mi estómago. Esto se sentía correcto para mí. Agarré la mano libre de Edward, y él me dio una sonrisa infantil. Era como si tuviéramos diecisiete años y planeáramos todo nuestro futuro de nuevo.

La tormenta se desató sobre nosotros alrededor de una hora de casa. A pesar de que todavía era bastante temprano, las oscuras nubes oscurecieron el sol, y la lluvia torrencial hizo el conducir un desafío. Una vez que llegamos a mi departamento, Edward corrió arriba conmigo, negándose a manejar más lejos hasta que la tormenta todavía furiosa parara.

En vez de poner una película como generalmente hacíamos los sábados en la noche, Edward sacó su computadora y accedió ilegalmente al servicio de listado múltiple*. También abrió una hoja de cálculo así podíamos clasificar las características que eran más importantes para nosotros.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Alice mientras espiaba el sitio web sobre el hombro de Edward.

—Um, ¿mirando propiedades? —dije, volviéndolo una pregunta. Nunca la dejaría en la estacada, pero estaba demasiado emocionada para haber pensado en cómo se vería para ella.

Alzó una ceja en mi dirección.

—¿No te dije que tenía algunas ideas muy específicas para tu casa? Muévete. —Se metió al lado de Edward y comenzó a agregar cosas que ni siquiera había pensado a nuestra lista. Cuando terminó, ésta era de más de una página.

—Ahora —declaró ella—, le daré esta lista a mi amiga que es agente de bienes raíces y haremos que ella haga todo el trabajo. Pueden mirar por diversión, pero ir a Kell's suena mucho mejor para mí.

—¿Kell's? —pregunté con escepticismo. Los pubs irlandeses no eran por lo general la escena de Alice.

—Hmm, sí. Un chico entró a la tienda ayer y dejó volantes. Su banda va a tocar ahí esta noche —dijo ella.

Edward ahogó una risita y apagó la portátil.

—Está bien, entonces. Me iré a cambiar, llamaré a Jasper, y las encontraré ahí a... ¿las ocho?

—Siete y media —soltó Alice, y después se sonrojó—. Quiero un buen asiento.

Me reí de ella y besé a Edward de despedida. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Alice había estado seriamente interesada en un chico, y se veía como que éste había llamado su atención. Ni siquiera me quejé cuando me mostró los atuendos que había traído a casa para la ocasión.

Así fue cómo me encontré, amarrada en una camiseta plateada sin mangas, pantalones negros ajustados, y zapatos con tacón gatito, parada afuera de Kell's Irish Pub dos horas después. Alice se había puesto un top verde oscuro con una minifalda que hacía a sus piernas lucir kilométricas. Si este chico no la notaba, tendría que ser ciego.

Edward y Jasper habían llegado un poco temprano y nos habían asegurado una mesa cerca del escenario. Jasper le dio una mirada a Alice y adoptó la sonrisa más sexy que alguna vez había visto, fuera de Edward.

—Buenas noches, señorita —dijo él mientras tomaba su mano y besaba el reverso de ella—. Capitán Jasper Whitlock a su servicio.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Alice distraídamente, apenas dándole una mirada. Ella estaba escrudiñando el atestado pub por un vistazo del guitarrista que había venido a ver.

Era obvio que Jasper estaba acostumbrado a que su dulce acento de Texas atrajera a las mujeres, porque lució confundido por un momento mientras la miraba. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó de nuevo, inclinando su cerveza hacia su boca mientras lo hacía.

Edward me dio una mirada que claramente decía: "¿cuál es su problema?".

Solo me encogí de hombros y me senté a su lado, mirando el escenario enfrente de nosotros.

Alice y yo habíamos llegado justo a tiempo. En minutos, las luces alrededor del escenario se atenuaron, y la banda entró sin prisa con los instrumentos colgados sobre los hombros. Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron, y apuntó al cantante barra guitarrista. Era un chico bien, quizás de uno ochenta, y delgado con cabello castaño despeinado y una densa barba de un día. También estaba usando vaqueros ajustados, lo que era un definitivo no-no en mi opinión.

Sin embargo, él cantaba como un sueño. Su rico acento irlandés llegaba al corazón mientras cantaba suavemente baladas de amor y canciones de rock por igual. Jasper se levantó para conseguir más bebidas y nos preguntó a cada uno si queríamos algo. Alice lo ignoró, ella solo tenía ojos para el hombre en el escenario.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y se fue ofendido.

Edward se rio disimuladamente.

—Él está tan acostumbrado a conseguir a todas las chicas. No sé qué hará si tiene que esforzarse por una.

Miré sobre el hombro y vi a una bonita mujer hispana acercándose a él.

—¿Rendirse? —supuse, haciendo gestos en su dirección.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No es su tipo. Solo espera.

Esperar es lo que hicimos. Tomó unos minutos, pero Jasper regresó a la mesa con bebidas para todos, incluida Alice. Él se había dado cuenta del martini de manzana de Alice y lo reemplazó con uno nuevo. Alice murmuró sus gracias y volvió básicamente a coger con la mirada al tipo en el escenario.

Para cuando su show terminó, mis oídos estaban zumbando y Jasper estaba frustrado. Sin embargo, tenía que darle a mi amiga algo de crédito. Ella no quería ser una aventura para alguien con quien tendría que convivir después, y Jasper no estaba buscando nada más serio. Edward lo había dejado claro en las varias ocasiones en que yo había tratado de emparejarlos.

—Voy a ir detrás del escenario —gritó prácticamente Alice en mi oído—. Te enviaré un mensaje.

Hice lo mejor que pude para lucir comprensiva, pero la última cosa que quería hacer era quedarme a esperar mientras Alice trataba de echarse un polvo. Nos saludó alegremente y se escabulló a través de la multitud.

—Lo siento, Bella. Sé que ella es tu amiga y todo, pero es una perra —declaró Jasper.

—El hecho de que no esté buscando un polvo de una noche no la hace una perra. Quizás simplemente no está interesada —razoné.

—¿No busca un polvo de una noche? ¿Qué crees que va a conseguir de ese... tipo... allá arriba? Ella es una diseñadora de moda, por amor de Dios, y él luce como un vagabundo drogadicto —espetó él.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy segura que ella vio qué buena pieza de carne eres. También hay muchas otras chicas aquí que lo notaron —señalé.

—Sí, pero no las quiero a _ellas_ —gruñó por lo bajo solo lo suficientemente alto para que yo escuchara.

Me reí de nuevo, pero no comenté nada.

Quince minutos después, Alice me dijo que me fuera a casa, que ella estaba bien y que se reportaría cuando supiera a dónde iban. No me gustaba, pero Alice era una chica grande, y yo no me quería quedar a esperar y verla echar un polvo. Ya que yo era la única que no había bebido, agarré las llaves de Edward y nos llevé a todos de regreso a mi departamento. Seguro no iba a haber espacio para personas extras en el de Edward.

Jasper se desplomó bastante rápido en el sillón, y Edward se desmayó en mi cama incluso antes de que saliera del baño. Mi mente lentamente se estaba calmando, así que agarré un libro y decidí leer por unos minutos. Las dos de la mañana llegaron junto con un mensaje de texto de Alice diciéndome que se dirigían a un hotel en el lado sur de la ciudad y que me vería en la mañana. Eso fue todo lo que le tomó a mi mente para calmarse, y unos minutos después, me quedé dormida.

Alrededor de las tres y media, de acuerdo con mi despertador, escuché la puerta del departamento abrirse, y las silenciosas maldiciones y golpes mientras alguien se movía alrededor en la sala. No sonaba como Jasper, e instantáneamente estuve alerta. Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas unos minutos después cuando escuché a Jasper gritar, y después sus palabrotas se cortaron abruptamente.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Ya se disculpó Carlisle, y comenzaron a hacer planes. ¿Qué piensan de Jasper y Alice?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** bbluelilas, Itzel Lightwood, tulgarita, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Tata XOXO, sofiarp, cavendano13, Leahdecall, Roxy Sanchez, debynoe, Enredada (tiene 39 capítulos), liduvina, Let Cull, Anastacia T. Crawford, cary, melina, IngridMMP, Cristal82, freedom2604, y los Guest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

—Edward, despierta —susurré con voz áspera, empujando su hombro—. Hay alguien en la casa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward soñoliento.

—Hay alguien en la sala —siseé, tratando de transmitirle un sentido de urgencia.

Resopló.

—Sí, Bella, Jasper está en la sala.

—No, es alguien más —dije frenéticamente—. Escuché la puerta abrirse, muchos golpes, y después escuché a Jasper gritar. Él se detuvo...

Edward se enderezó, ahora totalmente despierto. Sus ojos pasaron veloces a través de la habitación y encontraron el bate de béisbol que Charlie me había dejado cuando me mudé a mi primer dormitorio. En ese momento pensé que era tonto, pero ahora estaba agradecida por su presencia. Edward agarró el mango y con cuidado abrió la puerta, caminando sigilosamente por el pasillo con el bate listo para golpear. Seguí detrás de él, poco dispuesta a quedarme sola y desprotegida en la habitación. Hasta donde yo sabía, Jasper ya podría estar yaciendo en un charco de su propia sangre y el intruso se podría haber arrastrado hasta mi puerta.

Con un rápido movimiento, Edward prendió las luces y se posicionó sobre el contorno de la gran cabeza que podíamos ver en el sillón. Un agudo grito femenino rompió el silencio de la habitación. Jasper se tiró delante de la chica y alzó un brazo para esquivar el bate de Edward.

—¿Qué demonios, amigo? —gritó él.

—¿Qué demonios, yo? —gritó Edwrad de vuelta—. Tú casi me diste un infarto. Bella me despertó, ¡diciéndome que alguien estaba en la casa matándote! Y aquí estás, dejando a alguna chica entrar al departamento de Bella para enrollarte a mitad de la noche.

—Oye, yo también vivo aquí —dijo una voz familiar con indignación desde atrás de Jasper.

—¿Alice? —pregunté desconcertada—. ¿No se suponía que estabas en el centro?

Ella tuvo el buen juicio de lucir un poco avergonzada cuando asomó la cabeza por el torso de Jasper. Edward dejó caer el bate y suspiró.

—Cuando llegué allí, tenía una fiesta muy avanzada en su habitación. Bebí un poco más, pero cuando sacaron las cosas pesadas, como cocaína, me puse realmente nerviosa y comencé a irme. Sean me llevó a la otra habitación, que estaba más silenciosa, pero habían otras tres chicas ahí ya pasándola... bueno, parecía como que iba a ser _la_ fiesta para Sean. Le dije que yo no estaba en eso y me fui. Lo siento por no haber llamado, pero supuse que ya estabas dormida y que solo podría entrar sigilosamente. Sin embargo, me choqué con la mesa junto a la puerta. —Alice me dio una sonrisa tentativa.

Estaba en la punta de mi lengua preguntarle cómo había ido de la orgía con la banda, a escabullirse en nuestra casa, a liarse con Jasper en el sillón cuando lo había ignorado toda la noche. Sin embargo, en lugar de avergonzarlos aún más, me conformé con desearles una buena noche.

Edward apagó la luz cuando dejamos la habitación y gimió cuando se tumbó en la cama.

—Muerto por Alice —murmuró. En segundos estaba roncando. No me tardé en seguirlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward me dejó dormir y solo me dio un beso de despedida cuando se fue a llevar a Jasper a casa. Tres horas después, finalmente salí de la cama y arrinconé a una muy resacosa Alice en la cocina.

—¿Te importaría decirme qué fue todo eso anoche? —inquirí a través de un bostezo.

—Ugh. —Alice dejó caer la frente en la mesa—. Me siento como una idiota. Me fui con ese cantante anoche, convencida de que él pensaba que yo era especial, solo para descubrir que drogas y orgías eran más su estilo. Mientras tanto, un gran chico trató toda la noche de impresionarme, y solo lo empujé a un lado. Cuando volví aquí, en realidad caí encima de Jasper, estaba demasiado borracha para regresar a mi habitación.

—¿Ustedes... uh...? —pregunté, más o menos.

Levantó la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa curiosa.

—No. Quiero decir, nos besamos por un tiempo, pero me dijo que no quería aprovecharse y solo me abrazó por el resto de la noche. Cuando se fue, me dijo que me llamaría más tarde hoy.

—Me alegro. Jasper es un buen tipo, aunque un poco mujeriego —añadí por si acaso.

—Seré cuidadosa —prometió.

El cereal que me había servido mientras hablábamos se había puesto pastoso, así que lo eché en el fregadero y me freí un huevo.

Alice olfateó la grasa en mi plato y su estómago rugió.

—Si yo pago, ¿vendrás a Willie's conmigo?

Willie's era la cafetería de más abajo por la calle que servía los mejores y más grasientos desayunos en Washington. En realidad, no estaba segura de cuál era el nombre del lugar, pero Willie siempre estaba ahí, sirviendo a los camioneros y estudiantes que frecuentaban el lugar. Recuerdos de su tocino crujiente, sus panqueques esponjosos, y sus huevos perfectamente revueltos inundaron mi cerebro, y mi tenedor repiqueteó en mi plato. Pedazos de yema salpicaron sobre la mesa.

—¿Cuán rápido te puedes vestir? —le pregunté, mirando su ropa de anoche.

Se miró a sí misma e hizo una mueca.

—Dame diez minutos.

Al final, Alice estaba esperándome cuando salí de mi habitación. Debía haberse estado sintiendo realmente mal, porque estaba usando un viejo pantalón de yoga y una remera sin mangas. Yo estaba prácticamente elegante en comparación con un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta. Al menos se había lavado la cara y ya no tenía ojos de mapache.

Durante el desayuno en Willie's, Alice comenzó su confesión.

—Simplemente no sabía qué pensar. Creí que le gustaba a Sean cuando entró a la tienda, y pensé que era realmente lindo. No creí que fuera a ningún lado, pero quería una noche de diversión. Y después vi a Jasper. —Sus ojos adquirieron una cualidad soñadora, y en realidad suspiró—. Sin embargo, él podía causar problemas, así que estaba determinada a mantenerme alejada de él.

Resoplé.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas causaría Jasper?

—Es un jugador, Bella, y lo sabes. Me enamoraría de él tan fácilmente, y rompería mi corazón. Entonces, tú y Edward estarían atrapados entre sus dos mejores amigos que no podrían soportar estar alrededor del otro —razonó, como si este fuera el futuro y ella ya lo hubiera visto desarrollarse.

—¿Y besarlo en el sillón no va a hacer que eso suceda? —pregunté con un matiz de incredulidad en mi tono.

Masticó un bocado de panqueques mientras pensaba la mejor forma de expresar su respuesta.

—Él no es quién yo pensaba que era. Me formé una opinión sin conocerlo o conocer todos los hechos. Sí, nos estábamos besando cuando nos pillaron, pero también hablamos, realmente hablamos. Él se enlistó justo al salir de la secundaria y ha trabajado en ascender los rangos. En realidad no ve a su familia en Texas. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando era pequeño porque su papá viajaba todo el tiempo, y su mamá nunca lo superó, a pesar de que ella era la que quería terminarlo. Su papá nunca se estableció y apenas los veía a él o a su hermana pequeña. Es por eso que nunca quiso una relación. No quería terminar como sus padres.

—¿Pero ahora? —pregunté.

—Ahora él se está estableciendo aquí en Seattle, y le gusta. Quizás hay una posibilidad. —Alice se encogió de hombros—. Veremos.

Mentalmente, planeé una cena para los cuatros la semana que viene, e hice una nota para preguntarle a Edward si serían capaces de hacer tiempo. Tanto él como Jasper se irían con las Reservas durante el fin de semana, así que eso significaba muchas horas de antelación.

Eran después de las dos cuando finalmente caminamos fatigosamente de regreso a casa. Ambas estábamos cansadas por la desvelada y colapsamos en el sillón. Para la cena pedimos una pizza porque éramos demasiado perezosas para levantarnos y cocinar. Eso y que la película de _Lifetime_ que estábamos viendo era demasiado buena para perderla. En definitiva, fue un maravilloso y perezoso domingo. Por primera vez en semanas no me preocupé por un caso de custodia, el trabajo, o mi relación con Edward. Estaba feliz de dejar que todo fluyera por el día.

La mañana del lunes llamé a Aron Michaels, informándole que habíamos ido a Forks para la prueba y sobre el incidente del sábado. En caso de que más surgiera de eso, quería que él estuviera informado. Edward me envió un mensaje críptico a media mañana que no tuve oportunidad de responder hasta que mi paciente se fue un poco antes del mediodía. Apenas había pulsado enviar, cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó Edward mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta—. Chelsea dijo que estabas libre hasta esta tarde.

Sonreí.

—No, estoy bien. ¿De qué era ese mensaje de todas formas?

—Estaba tratando de ver si almorzarías conmigo, pero me distraje. Así que, ¿qué dices? Tienes una hora o así, necesito un consejo... y comida —añadió con una sonrisa.

—Soy toda tuya —confirmé. Agarré mi bolso del cajón con cerradura de mi escritorio y partimos.

Nos llevó a un Applebee's cercano, y nos sentaron bastante rápido, aunque era la hora pico del almuerzo. Ambos ordenamos antes de que él sacara el motivo por el que quería mi opinión.

—El coronel McIntosh llamó ayer —comenzó, y mi corazón se congeló. Ese había sido su oficial al mando mientras estaba en servicio activo—. No es nada malo —me aseguró cuando vio mi expresión—. Tiene un cabo en su batallón que no firmó su renovación y está fuera desde el viernes pasado. Su familia vive aquí en Seattle, así que McIntosh cree que va a venir en esta dirección. Aparentemente es un niño prodigio en computación, y el coronel pensó que encajaría bien con nosotros. También dejó dos asignaciones más en nuestros regazos si las queremos.

—Guau. Ambas suenan como cosas buenas. ¿Qué piensas de eso? —pregunté.

Edward suspiró.

—Creo que no podemos tomar las dos asignaciones si no contratamos a Ben. Ni Jasper ni yo queremos traerlo como otro socio, pero contratar un empleado puede hacer una diferencia en el negocio. Quería tu opinión, discutirlo contigo, ya que podría afectar mis, y por consiguiente, nuestras finanzas.

Una emoción me atravesó ante sus palabras, y una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara involuntariamente. Era la primera vez desde que teníamos diecisiete, aparte de cuando apresuradamente decidimos vivir juntos la otra noche, que habíamos iniciado una discusión sobre nuestro futuro como una pareja.

—¿Tienen suficiente trabajo para mantenerlo ocupado?

—Con esta cosa nueva y nuestros contratos privados, sí, lo tenemos. Nos tienen rastreando a varios miembros de al-Qaeda, y no son exactamente fáciles de encontrar. Él también puede tomar los fines de semana que Jasper y yo tengamos que estar fuera —dijo Edward.

Me quedé pensando por un minuto.

—Edward, ¿pueden pagarle?

—Sí, por ahora —respondió.

—Entonces creo que necesitas contratarlo. Pronto podría llegar un momento en el que necesitemos ser capaces de viajar a Forks con más frecuencia o ser capaces de estar en casa en las tardes con nuestro hijo. —Esperanza por ese futuro estaba prácticamente estrangulando mi corazón, pero estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para no dejar que tomara el control.

Edward sonrió dulcemente, inclinándose para besarme.

—Gracias —susurró.

El camarero interrumpió nuestro momento trayéndonos la comida. Habíamos pasado tanto tiempo hablando y esperando la comida que solo teníamos unos minutos para comer antes de que tuviera que estar de vuelta en la oficina. Le dije sobre mi llamada a Aron esa mañana; él estuvo de acuerdo en que era lo mejor.

Justo antes de la una, Edward me dejó con un prolongado beso y prometió venir a mi departamento en la noche. Sentí la adrenalina de su afecto por el resto del día.

Hice pollo parmesano esa noche para la cena. Tanto Alice como Edward estaban retrasados, pero lo mantuve caliente en el horno.

Alice estaba cantando alegremente cuando entró por la puerta y me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—Angel se ha ido —cantó—. Contraté a dos de los estudiantes de diseño en su lugar por menos de lo que ella me costaba, ¡porque también van a conseguir créditos de prácticas!

—¡Alice, eso es maravilloso! —Le di un gran abrazo.

Espió mi copa de vino sobre mi hombro.

—Oye, me voy a cambiar. ¿Me sirves un poco?

—Claro. —Apenas había inclinado la botella de vino, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Edward entró.

—También sírveme, por favor —dijo desde la puerta principal.

—¿Largo día? —pregunté.

Caminó hacia la cocina, tomó un trago de mi vino, y me besó en los labios.

—Hmm —tarareó contento—. Sí, largo día.

—¿Cómo te fue con Jasper y el cabo? —indagué mientras sacaba la cena del horno y la servía.

Edward se dejó caer en la silla en la que habitualmente se sentaba y se reclinó.

—Pasamos todo el día revisando las finanzas y discutiendo sobre lo que podíamos permitirnos pagarle a este chico. McIntosh lo encontró saliendo de la base. El chico se había entrevistado con Google, pero con la economía de la forma en que está, no tenían ninguna vacante para él. Está dispuesto a aceptar un salario más bajo debido a nuestras afiliaciones con el gobierno. Aparentemente, el cabo Ben Cheney sufrió a través de dos períodos de servicio en Irak y ya no quiere matar. Pero tiene el corazón de un soldado, así que quiere ayudar a rastrear terroristas de otra forma. —Finalmente sonrió.

—¡Esas son buenas noticias! —aclamé.

—¿Qué noticias son buenas? —preguntó Alice, entrando en la cocina.

—Hoy contratamos a un chico para ayudarnos —le contó Edward—. Ahora será más fácil para Jasper encontrar tiempo para invitarte a salir.

Alice se sonrojó.

—¿Dijo algo?

Edward sonrió.

—Apenas logré decir algo entre hablar de ti y Ben Cheney. Esperaría una llamada hoy.

Alice prácticamente inhaló la comida. Se mantuvo mirando su teléfono por cualquier señal de que pudiera sonar. No la había visto tan entusiasmada por un chico en tanto tiempo que no quise reírme y arruinarle la fiesta.

Después de la cena, Edward me ayudó a lavar los platos. Mientras secaba y guardaba el último sartén, Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me besó por todo el cuello. El sartén se me deslizó de las manos y sobre la encimera cuando recosté la cabeza en su hombro.

—Dios, te amo —murmuró Edward contra mi piel. Sus manos vagaron por mi torso, pasando por debajo de mi camisa. Mis manos agarraron sus muslos y moví las caderas hacia las suyas. Él ya estaba duro y listo.

—Alice está en casa. Volvamos a mi habitación —susurré. Fue tan alto como mi voz pudo sonar sin gemir.

—Brillante idea. He estado esperando para tenerte debajo de mí todo el día. —Su voz estaba gruesa con deseo y pesada con anhelo.

Esta vez no pude contener el gemido.

Apenas conseguimos cerrar la puerta de la habitación antes de que su camisa golpeara el piso. La mía la siguió poco después, y Edward me agarró los pechos con sus grandes manos. Mientras me acariciaba, alcancé su cintura y abrí el botón de su pantalón vaquero. Con un rápido tirón, la línea de botones de su cremallera se abrió. Deslicé las manos hacia su bóxer y agarré su pene con una. Él gimió y embistió hacia mí, suavemente empujándome hacia atrás sobre la cama.

Reboté ligeramente, pero Edward rápidamente cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo. Caliente y apasionada, su boca encontró la mía. Pronto, estaba mareada con necesidad y tirando de su bóxer. Mis bragas fueron rápidamente desechadas. La sensación de piel contra piel era divina y solo nos estimuló.

—Esto no va a ser lento —rechinó Edward, enganchando mi pierna sobre su cadera.

—Por favor —rogué.

En un rápido movimiento, me embistió, llenándome completamente. Gemí en voz alta mientras él golpeaba los lugares correctos dentro de mí. Siguió un ritmo implacable, dejándome sin aliento y llevándome incluso más alto hacia el precipicio. Minutos después, gemí profundamente a través de mi liberación. Edward nos dio vuelta, acomodándome sobre él.

—Te sientes tan bien —jadeé mientras me movía de un lado para otro.

Edward me guio hasta él y capturó mi pezón con sus labios. El cosquilleo en mi abdomen comenzó de nuevo, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él me estuviera pellizcando los pezones mientras me venía. Segundos después, él me siguió.

Rodé de Edward, quejándome cuando salió de mí. Mis pies golpearon el piso, y fui directo al baño a limpiarme. Una vez que Edward hizo lo mismo, ambos nos pusimos los pijamas. Todavía era temprano, pero nos acurrucamos juntos debajo de las mantas y nos quedamos dormidos.

Edward se había ido la mañana siguiente cuando desperté. Me había dejado una pequeña nota diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba y que me vería más tarde esa noche. El día laboral pasó muy lentamente, conmigo comprobando el teléfono cada quince minutos. Eran casi las cinco cuando la llamada de Charlie llegó. Quería que nos reuniéramos en Morton's Steakhouse para discutir su reunión con el agente Majors, pero cuando llamé a Edward, no respondió.

Charlie me encontró en el puesto de la anfitriona y me escoltó hacia la mesa. Se veía serio, pero de alguna manera aliviado.

—¿Qué sucedió hoy? —pregunté.

Charlie suspiró.

—Los federales van a trabajar conmigo en esto. No tienen el personal para investigar, pero harán la acusación. Con todo lo que tengo, están de acuerdo en que hay un caso, siempre y cuando el ADN vuelva positivo.

—¿También procesarán a Susan Mallory? —inquirí.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, Bella. Ella es la única que cruzó la línea estatal con el niño. Bob Gerandy solo negoció el acuerdo.

Mi corazón dolió por Lauren, Susan, y Caleb. Quería mantenerla fuera de esto, porque sabía que sería muy difícil para todos ellos si Susan iba a prisión.

—Hagamos lo que podamos, ¿está bien? —pedí.

—Me encontré con el doctor Cullen ayer —me dijo—. Se disculpó de nuevo. Creo que es un buen hombre en una situación difícil, Bella. Soy padre, y también haría cualquier cosa que pudiera para mantenerte a salvo.

Resoplé.

—¿Parezco tan peligrosa, papá?

Me dio una sonrisa triste.

—No en el sentido convencional, pero estás tratando de quitarle a su hijo y separar a su familia. No hay peor sensación en el mundo que esa.

Por primera vez entendí cómo mi propio padre se había sentido cuando tenía solo tres años y mi madre me llevó con ella. Pasé el resto de la comida contando todos los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos y asegurándome que él supiera cuán buen padre era. Se fue para regresarse a casa tan pronto como terminamos, abrazándome un poco más de lo normal. Le prometí que iría a verlo pronto.

Edward finalmente llamó después de las once. Se disculpó profusamente por perderse la cena y escuchó atentamente cuando le describí la reunión de Charlie con el agente Majors. Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida, sin embargo, por un sonido en su extremo de la línea, seguido por maldiciones amortiguadas.

—Jodido infierno, estúpidos terroristas suicidas —murmuró—. Lo siento, nena. Tengo que irme. ¿Te veo mañana?

—Nos vemos mañana —acordé.

Resultó que, la noche del lunes fue la última vez que vi a Edward hasta la tarde del viernes. Ben llegó a Seattle el martes y se presentó a trabajar el miércoles. Edward y Jasper pasaron los próximos tres días familiarizando a Ben con sus sistemas. Una hora antes de irse, Edward golpeó la puerta de mi oficina.

—Hola, amor —saludó—. Lamento haber estado tan ausente esta semana. Regresaré la tarde del domingo, y me puedes tener el resto del día, ¿está bien? —Me acunó la cara en sus manos y me besó suavemente.

—Ten cuidado. Te extrañaré —le dije—. Te amo.

—También te amo. Si te enteras de algo, llámame. Revisaré mis mensajes cuando pueda —pidió.

Asentí y lo besé de despedida una última vez. Ni siquiera quería imaginar tener que verlo partir para un período de servicio en el extranjero. Aunque prefería no pensar en Tanya y su tiempo con Edward, podía entender por qué se volvió empalagosa cuando él regresó. Verlo marcharse era una tortura.

Jasper había pasado por la tienda de Alice, también, y ella estaba muy deprimida cuando ambas llegamos a casa. Sacamos el helado del congelador y pusimos algunas películas para mujeres buenas y anticuadas. Para cuando Edward y Jasper mandaron mensajes de texto para decir que habían llegado, las dos éramos un lío de lágrimas.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho** : Itzel Lightwood, Melany, cavendano13, melina, Tata XOXO, rosy canul, Roxy Sanchez, LeslieeMariia, sofiarp, IngridMMP, tulgarita, bbluelilas, leahdecall, cary, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Cristal82, freedom2604, MoN cArTeR, Anastacia T. Crawford, Labluegirl Mellark, Sarai GN, y los Guest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

El fin de semana pasó lentamente. Mi vida nunca había dependido de un hombre, y todavía no lo hacía. Simplemente la vida era un poco más dulce cuando él estaba cerca. Por fin había encontrado la verdadera felicidad, y estar sin la fuente de ella era deprimente.

Charlie llamó brevemente el sábado a la tarde para hacerme saber que oficialmente habían puesto a Bob Gerandy en custodia con cargos de secuestro y tráfico humano. Estaba detenido en la cárcel de Forks hasta que los federales pudieran trasladarlo a sus propias instalaciones. El Departamento de Justicia había autorizado una orden judicial para revisar todos los expedientes de obstetricia en Forks General para asegurarse que no había otras madres por ahí cuyos niños habían sido robados. Ni siquiera podía comprender esa idea.

El sábado, un sobre amarillo de aspecto oficial llegó con el correo de la tarde. La dirección de retorno lo anunciaba como proveniente de un laboratorio de genética. Lo puse sobre la mesa y simplemente lo miré fijamente.

—Oye, ¿llegó mi Cosmo? —preguntó Alice cuando se me unió en la cocina. Rebuscó en la típica mezcla de cupones, ofertas de tarjetas de créditos y cuentas antes de darse cuenta que no había respondido. Me observó por un minuto—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es... —Me aclaré la garganta—. Son los resultados de la prueba de ADN con Ryan —respondí. Mi voz estaba temblando tanto como mis manos.

—¿Vas a abrirlo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, creo que debería esperar a Edward. De todos los fines de semana para que él tuviera que entrenar, tenía que ser éste.

—No bromees —murmuró ella—. ¿Puedes resistir tanto tiempo? Porque yo no creo que pudiera.

—No sé. Quiero decir, solo quiero rasgarlo y ver las palabras que confirman lo que ya sé. Pero entonces, ¿qué si no dice lo que creo que dirá, y estoy devastada? Voy a necesitarlo a él aquí. ¿Por qué no pudo haber esperado hasta el lunes? —gemí, golpeándome la cabeza contra la mesa.

Alice suspiró y me puso una mano en el hombro.

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Esta tarde vamos a ir a la tienda y nos vamos a vestir con los atuendos más extravagantes que se nos puedan ocurrir. Después, te voy a llevar a cenar. Antes de que volvamos a casa, iremos a la de Edward y recogeremos su correo. Cuando hables con él, le puedes decir que venga directamente aquí. Mañana en la mañana, tú y yo nos dirigiremos hacia el mercado de Pike Place, recogeremos algunos ingredientes, y después le puedes hacer a Edward una cena especial. Haré planes con Jasper así ambos no los molestamos.

—Gracias, Alice —susurré. Ella sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba para abstener mi mente de obsesionarse con este sobre toda la noche. Habíamos tenido un número de noches a lo largo de los años en que habíamos invadido su tienda y jugado a vestirnos. Algunas de nuestras creaciones incluso habían terminado sobre los maniquís. Siempre era divertido y desenfadado, justo lo que necesitaba esta noche.

Había algunas piezas feas en la tienda de Alice. Tristemente, se vendían bien en la población con demasiada-riqueza-pero-no-suficiente-gusto. Tratamos de combinarlas para hacerlas aceptables y terminamos riéndonos en una pila en el piso, rodeadas por bufandas y camisas. Para cuando el sol se había puesto, habíamos vuelto a vestir dos maniquís tres veces cada uno y armado un perchero con atuendos sugeridos.

La carta en casa nunca estuvo lejos de mi mente, pero en mi corazón sabía lo que decía, y su presencia solo me consolaba. Contenía la verdad y el camino que juntaría a mi familia de nuevo. Quizás, pensé, mientras Alice y yo rebuscábamos en el buzón de Edward, que incluso sería un camino para traer a Edward y a sus padres un poco de sanación y cierre.

Edward tenía un sobre a juego en su buzón, y lo metí en mi bolso antes de dejar el resto de su correo en una pila ordenada en la mesa de la cocina. Todo lo demás estaba como debía estar, así que cerramos y nos fuimos. En el camino a casa, Alice condujo hacia RedBox y alquiló una película que en realidad no vimos. Edward y Jasper llamaron justo después de que presionáramos reproducir. La película fue olvidada por mucho tiempo cuando nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones separadas para hablar con los hombres en nuestras vidas.

No le mencioné las pruebas de ADN a Edward. Él todavía tenía entrenamiento en la mañana, y no quería que se desconcentrara mientras lidiaba con munición real. Yo estaba lo suficientemente preocupada por los dos.

La mañana siguiente, Alice y yo conseguimos _bagels_ y café de una de las muchas panaderías en el mercado. Por un antojo, agarré una hogaza de pan recién hecha y un pastel de ángel que lucía delicioso en mi camino a la salida. Con todos los vendedores en Pike Place, era una cosa buena que ambas trajéramos nuestras bolsas reutilizables grandes. A este ritmo, íbamos a necesitarlas.

Alice adquirió unas flores frescas, mientras yo compré brócoli en Lee's. Las frutillas frescas en Hayton Farms eran muy tentadoras, conseguimos dos paquetes, uno para comer en ese momento, y uno para postre después. Don y Joe's tenían unos bistecs excelentes, así que añadí esos a mi bolsa, y rematé nuestra comida con algo de arroz salvaje de una de las tiendas de comestibles. Alice con entusiasmo aprobó mi plan de comida, pero me animó a parar en una de las lecherías por crema batida fresca y helado de vainilla.

Era después de la una cuando finalizamos nuestras compras. Ya que los chicos nos habían enviado mensajes que regresarían alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, Alice y yo nos apresuramos a casa para limpiar y tener lista la cena que había planeado para Edward y para mí. Jasper le había prometido a Alice una primera cita real, así que estarían fuera la mayor parte de la noche.

Los bistecs se estaban marinando en una fuente de horno, y justo había terminado de cortar el brócoli cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió.

—Cariño, estoy en casa —dijo Edward juguetonamente desde la puerta principal.

Corrí a saludarlo.

Me agarró con seguridad y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Mmm, te extrañé —murmuró en mi cabello.

Me incliné hacia atrás y lo besé con fuerza en la boca.

—Al menos has tenido algo para mantenerte ocupado —le dije cuando nos separamos por aire.

—Sí, me mantuvieron ocupado —afirmó—. ¿Te importaría si tomo una ducha rápida? No he tenido una oportunidad desde que corrimos dieciséis kilómetros esta mañana. Estoy seguro que huelo muy bien.

Francamente, en realidad no me importaba. Podía detectar un indicio de su colonia, pero el almizcle natural de él era una especie de afrodisíaco. Dicho esto, si quería acercarme a él más tarde, preferiría que estuviera limpio.

—Claro. Empezaré la cena.

Me besó ligeramente de nuevo, levantando su bolso de lona sobre su hombro, y marchando por el pasillo.

Rápidamente vertí el arroz salvaje en la vaporera, poniéndolo de acuerdo a las instrucciones impresas, y puse el brócoli en la bandeja humeante sobre ésta. Los vegetales estarían antes que el arroz, pero eso no podía ser evitado. Corté las frutillas y las cubrí con azúcar antes de meterlas en el refrigerador, y después corté el pastel en porciones. Los bistecs solo requerirían unos minutos en la parrilla, pero la precalenté mientras esperaba.

La ducha se detuvo, y deslicé los bistecs en el horno para cocinarlos. Con suerte, todo estaría listo aproximadamente al mismo tiempo y no mucho después de que Edward viniera a la cocina. El tener comida para concentrarnos podría hacer la apertura de los sobres mucho menos aterradora.

Mi suerte, sin embargo, no era tan buena. Los bistecs no habían estado en el horno por más de cinco minutos cuando Edward entró a la cocina con una camiseta negra ajustada y vaqueros bajos. Si no hubiera estado tan distraída por su apariencia, podría haber notado que su mirada había cambiado de mí a los brillantes sobres amarillos en la mesa.

—¿Qué son estos? —preguntó con un poco de sospecha en su voz, como si supiera que había estado ocultándole algo.

Enfrenté el horno y comprobé la cocción de la carne.

—Llegaron por correo ayer. Pensé que debíamos abrirlos juntos —respondí.

—Bella, estas son las pruebas de ADN que tomamos con Ryan —dijo con dureza—. ¿Por qué no los abriste y me dijiste lo que decían?

Mis hombros de desplomaron. Había creído que él estaría ansioso como yo estaba, no enojado.

—Tenía miedo —susurré hacia la vaporera. No podía enfrentarlo.

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura, y salté. No lo había escuchado acercarse a mí.

—¿Por qué tenías miedo, nena? —inquirió, su voz ya no dura sino calmante.

—Porque esto es todo; esta es la prueba de que él es nuestro hijo. ¿Qué si estamos equivocados? No podría enfrentarlo sola. Y no quería preocuparte con esto mientras estabas disparando cosas, así que pensé en hacer la cena, y que lo podríamos hacer juntos —divagué.

—Está bien —convino simplemente, alejándose de mí—. Prepara la cena, y los abriremos juntos.

Ese fue todo el estímulo que necesité. El brócoli salió de la vaporera unos minutos después, y los bistecs lo siguieron. Metí el pan en el horno para calentarlo mientras el arroz estaba listo, y pronto, estábamos sentado ante un festín. Edward se sentó a mi lado y me pasó mi sobre.

—Sabes, si esto dice que tú eres su madre y que yo no soy su padre, vas a tener que dar algunas explicaciones —bromeó.

Lo golpeé en el hombro.

—Sí, porque era una zorra —dije con una sonrisa y puse los ojos en blanco. Edward y yo habíamos sido los primeros del otro, y no había habido nadie más para mí hasta Garrett.

Resopló y rasgó su sobre. Observé mientras sus ojos escrudiñaban la página, consumiendo toda la información en ella. Contuve el aliento.

Tragó tres veces, antes de girarse hacia mí con humedad en sus ojos.

—Es nuestro —susurró—. Ryan Cullen es nuestro hijo.

Sin perder tiempo, rasgué mi sobre y escrudiñé la información confirmándome como la madre del niño. El miedo que había estado albergando durante un día entero parecía ridículo en este momento, como si nunca debería haber dudado lo que mi corazón había sabido todo el tiempo.

Edward me tomó en sus brazos, a pesar de lo incómodo de ello.

—Nuestro hijo está vivo —murmuró en mi cabello.

—Te amo —me ahogué por las lágrimas que caían libremente de mis ojos—. Te amo mucho.

—También te amo, nena.

La cena fue un asunto alegre después de eso. Nos reímos, bromeamos, y soñamos sobre nuestro futuro y lo que podíamos tener ahora que sabíamos que nuestro hijo había sobrevivido.

Edward le hizo una llamada a papá mientras yo cargaba el lavavajillas, poniéndolo en altavoz así podía escuchar la conversación.

—Hola, Charlie —saludó Edward en tono familiar después de que papá contestara—. Somos Edward y Bella.

— _Hola. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes esta noche? Normalmente no merezco una llamada a las siete de la noche del domingo_ —bromeó él.

—Con lo hablador que eres, papá, no mereces una llamada ningún día de la semana —bromeé de regreso.

 _—Eso duele, Bella. Duele justo en el alma_ _—se burló—. En serio, sin embargo, ¿qué pasa?_

—Recibimos los resultados de las pruebas, y eres el orgulloso abuelo de un niño de diez años —le informó Edward. No podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara mientras decía las palabras.

 _Charlie estuvo sin palabras por varios segundos, y después dijo con asombro:_

 _—Bueno, demonios, ¿quién lo diría? Felicitaciones, chicos._

—Gracias, papi —susurré, llorando de nuevo. Sabía que estaba genuinamente feliz por nosotros y por él mismo.

Edward sacó el altavoz y entró a la sala para finalizar la conversación. Minutos después regresó, deslizando mi teléfono en la encimera.

—Quiere que le envíe por fax los resultados en la mañana para el expediente del caso —dijo Edward—. También tendremos que enviárselos a Aron.

—Llamaré en la mañana y te conseguiré su número de fax —ofrecí.

Edward me sonrió. La felicidad en sus ojos verdes me atrajo, y antes de que lo supiera, nuestras bocas se encontraron en un beso apasionado.

—Una semana es demasiado tiempo sin ti —gimió. Sabía lo que quería decir. Todo mi cuerpo estaba zumbando con deseo por él—. Y ahora tengo que mostrarte que eres una sexy mamacita. —Meneó sus cejas y me reí ante sus payasadas.

—Vamos, papi, muéstrame lo que tienes —desafié, guiándolo de regreso a mi habitación.

Lo hizo. Repetidamente. Durante toda la noche.

La mañana siguiente, estaba desnuda y más que un poco dolorida por nuestras actividades de anoche. Cinco orgasmos tenían una forma de agotar el cuerpo. Sin embargo, solo el recuerdo de la forma en que su lengua y dedos me habían llevado a nuevas alturas mientras él se recuperaba lo suficiente, envió calor rápidamente a través de mi cuerpo de nuevo. Mi pezón se endureció bajo la mano de Edward.

Gimió.

—Nena, aunque me encantaría justo ahora, creo que voy a necesitar unas horas más. Francamente, no estoy seguro de poder moverme.

Me reí.

—Pensé que todavía estabas durmiendo.

—Joder —gimió—. Desearía estarlo, pero entre tu cuerpo frotándose contra el mío y mi maldita alarma interna, he estado despierto por casi treinta minutos.

—¿No vas a correr hoy? —pregunté.

Pocas veces se lo saltaba, pero ya era un poco más tarde de lo que normalmente se permitía estar en cama.

—Hermosa, si estoy demasiado cansado para cogerte, estoy demasiado cansado para correr —respondió Edward. Se puso de espaldas y se estiró—. Jasper y yo tendremos que inspeccionar todo lo que hizo Ben durante el fin de semana, así que probablemente llegaré tarde esta noche.

—¿Quieres que te guarde algo de cena? —pregunté.

—Si tienes ganas. Si no, conseguiré algo de camino a casa.

Miré hacia su cara y me reí de su expresión decepcionada.

—Te tienes que levantar ahora, ¿verdad?

—Sí —se quejó. Con un fuerte suspiro, se sentó, balanceando sus piernas por el borde de la cama.

Lo observé vestirse desde debajo de las mantas y con entusiasmo acepté su beso de despedida. No fue hasta que escuché la puerta exterior cerrarse detrás de él que salí de la cama para prepararme para mi día.

Resultó que, Aron ya había recibido una copia de los reportes directamente del laboratorio. También ya había recibido una llamada de Tia Stefano, la abogada de los Cullen. Con nuestro permiso, él iba a tantear lo que ellos estaban dispuestos a ofrecer y tratar de solidificar nuestra posición desde allí. De inmediato se lo concedí.

Mis primeros dos pacientes no eran muy destacados. John estaba trabajando conmigo en control de la ira y lo había estado por seis meses. Al final de la semana anterior, había sido suspendido por pelear y se negaba a explicar sus acciones o sus sentimientos sobre el tema. Pasamos la mayor parte de la hora conmigo haciendo preguntas y John o ignorándome o gruñendo sus respuestas. Sospechaba que una chica estaba involucrada.

Lani, una chica dulce con TOC, había caído en algunos de sus comportamientos más extremos durante el fin de semana después de una pelea con su mejor amiga. Ella estaba tan frustrada por su incapacidad para dejar de cepillarse el cabello que rompía en llanto cada vez que se tocaba la cabeza con las manos.

Decir que estaba aliviada cuando Lani dejó mi oficina sería un eufemismo. Saqué mi teléfono del cajón para llamar a Edward por una dosis de cordura, cuando noté la luz de mensaje. Era de Alice.

 **Tienes planes esta noche. Angie estará aquí a las 6. Encuéntrame en su casa.**

La idea de ver a mi vieja amiga de nuevo puso una gran sonrisa en mi cara. De repente, el resto de mi día no parecía tan arduo. Ni siquiera cuando Kate me pidió verme antes de que me fuera.

—Hola, Bella —saludó ella cuando entré en su oficina—. Tengo que pedirte un favor.

—Dispara —dije felizmente, dejándome caer en el sillón.

—Tengo una paciente que me gustaría transferirte. Tiene diecinueve años, pero recientemente tuvo una niña y la dio en adopción. Ahora está luchando con depresión postparto y sintiendo como que cometió un error al dar a su hija. Sé que tu situación ha cambiado, pero ¿crees que podrías encargarte de ella? —preguntó Kate.

Pensé mucho en lo que me estaba pidiendo. Sería difícil sacar mis sentimientos personales del caso, pero yo, mejor que nadie, podría entenderla y ofrecerle una perspectiva diferente.

—Podemos intentarlo. ¿Por qué no me siento en una de tus sesiones y veo cómo va?

Kate sonrió.

—Esa es una idea maravillosa. Tendré a Chelsea arreglándolo. ¿Algunos grandes planes esta semana?

—¿Aparte de trabajar? No realmente. Una de mis mejores amigas de la secundaria se va a mudar a la ciudad esta noche, así que voy a ayudarla. Edward y yo puede que tengamos que hacer otro viaje a Forks este fin de semana, pero tengo que esperar a tener noticias de Aron Michaels antes de que lo planifiquemos —informé.

—¿Así que él está trabajando? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, él ha sido excelente. Gracias por la referencia.

Kate se puso de pie, y estaba claro que me estaba dando la salida que necesitaba para irme.

—Estoy segura que estás más emocionada por llegar a la casa de tu amiga. Gracias por ayudarme.

—De nada. —Le di una sonrisa y me fui, sorprendida de no encontrarme en absoluto preocupada por mi nueva paciente y su efecto en mi propio bienestar.

Alice estaba esperándome cuando entré por la puerta de Angela. Había puesto algunas serpentinas de papel crepe y un cartel de "Bienvenida a casa". No podía decir quién estaba más emocionada por la vuelta a casa de Angela, Alice o yo. Ella prácticamente estaba vibrando.

—Ang estará aquí en unos quince minutos —me contó con los ojos brillantes—. ¿Crees que le gustará?

Pensaba que le gustaría, pero incluso si no lo hacía, Angela nunca lo diría. Esa era su forma.

—Le encantará —tranquilicé a mi amiga—. ¿Cuándo se supone que sus cosas estén aquí?

—Cuando ella se estacione en el camino de entrada. Por alguna razón, decidió conducir el camión de mudanza. Dijo que no tenía mucho y que su auto no haría el viaje. —Los ojos de Alice vagaron sobre mi ropa de vestir—. Te traje un cambio de ropa en caso de que ella quiera ayuda desempacando.

—Realmente piensas en todo —medité con una sacudida de cabeza. Sin embrago, ya no tuve tiempo para considerar el misterio que era Alice, cuando el ruido de una furgoneta en movimiento encontró nuestros oídos. Angela venía por la calle, casi diez minutos antes.

Alice y yo esperamos en silencio mientras el pesado camión se estacionaba en el camino de entrada, y después se detenía. Suaves pasos, apenas audibles, subieron los escalones de madera del frente y llaves repiquetearon en el picaporte. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió rápidamente, revelando una cansada y un poco desaliñada versión de mi segunda mejor amiga en el mundo.

—¡Bienvenida a casa! —gritamos Alice y yo juntas al unísono.

Los ojos de Angela se ampliaron cómicamente, y se puso una mano sobre el corazón.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Qué comité de bienvenida! —Las lágrimas pincharon sus ojos—. ¡Gracias, chicas!

Corrimos hacia ella y la abrazamos. Por varios minutos, fuimos solo una masa de rientes y felices chicas, finalmente reunidas después de mucho tiempo separadas.

—¿Les importaría ayudarme a descargar el camión? Sé que es tarde y han estado trabajando todo el día, pero no quiero dejar mis cosas ahí toda la noche —pidió Angela.

Le sonreí.

—Es por eso que estamos aquí. Déjame conseguir las llaves de Alice y cambiarme.

—Gracias —dijo Angela con gratitud—. Pediré unas pizzas. Supongo que las cosas pesadas se pueden quedar ahí por ahora, pero sería lindo tener ropa y champú mañana.

—¿Por qué no llamo a Edward y veo si él y Jasper pueden venir una vez que terminen de trabajar esta noche? Me dijo que llegaría tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿verdad? —ofrecí.

—Y yo le daré el tour mientras lo haces —interrumpió Alice.

Angela solo asintió, abrumada.

Quince minutos, un mensaje a Edward, y un cambio de ropa después, me reuní con Alice y Angela en la cocina. Angela estaba hablando con entusiasmo sobre cuánto amaba lo que Alice había hecho y cómo sus cosas encajarían perfectamente en el nuevo espacio.

Mientras esperábamos a que llegara la pizza, Angela, Alice y yo nos subimos a la parte trasera del camión y movimos las piezas de muebles más pesadas a un lado para sacar las cajas. Como yo, Angela tenía muchos libros y los había empacado en cajas pequeñas para evitar que fueran demasiado pesados para cargar. Durante nuestro tercer viaje a la casa, el repartidor apareció con tres pizzas.

—¿Una para cada una, Ang? —bromeé.

Se sonrojó.

—Bueno, no. Pensé que tal vez si los chicos venían, también estarían hambrientos. ¿Debería haber pedido más?

Alice se rio.

—No, eso es suficiente. Ellos tienen que mantener sus figuras de niña de alguna forma.

—Oye, ¿a quién le estás llamando niña? —inquirió Edward, fingiendo estar ofendido mientras se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás de Alice. Un chico flaco y más bajo con lentes venía detrás de él.

Alice se rio y retorció cuando él le hizo cosquillas. Saludó a Angela con un abrazo, y después camino hacia mí, me besó, y extendió una mano para señalar a su compañero.

—Este es Ben Cheney. Es nuestro chico nuevo. Jasper estaba terminando algunas cosas del fin de semana, así que Ben aceptó venir a ayudarme a cargar cosas.

Todos nos saludamos amablemente, pero secretamente me pregunté cómo ese hombre flaco iba a cargar la muy pesada cama de roble de Angela.

No necesitaba haberme preocupado. Después de llenarse con pizza, Edward y Ben se subieron a la parte trasera del camión y terminaron rápidamente de descargar la cama, la cómoda, la biblioteca, y el escritorio. Se sacaron las camisetas mientras nosotras observábamos y llevábamos cada pieza a la casa. Los años en el ejército debieron haber hecho algo por Ben, ya que le siguió el ritmo a Edward pieza por pieza y paso por paso.

Era todo lo que podíamos hacer a través de nuestro babeo para sacar las cajas y ponerlas en las habitaciones adecuadas. Noté a Angela echándole un vistazo a Ben, a pesar de los quince centímetros de altura de diferencia, casi tanto como yo estaba apreciando el cuerpo delgado y musculoso de Edward.

—Bueno, señoritas, si ya se han saciado —ironizó Edward con una sonrisa mientras se ponía la camiseta por la cabeza—, hemos terminado. Ben, agarra esas dos últimas cajas, y podemos cerrar el camión.

Angela y yo nos sonrojamos profundamente al ser descubiertas. Edward me sonrió burlonamente cuando se acercó e inclinó para susurrarme así solo yo podía escucharlo.

—No me importa que mires, pero ¿por qué no lo reservamos para algún lugar más privado así puedo devolverte el favor?

Lo golpeé en el brazo, pero no pude dejar de sonreír.

—Muy bien —anunció Alice—. Me voy. Tengo que estar en la tienda temprano en la mañana, y necesito mi sueño de belleza.

—Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho, Alice. Este lugar luce hermoso. Edward, Bella, Ben, gracias por ayudarme a mudarme. Tan pronto como encuentre todos mis platos, los invitaré a una cena apropiada. —Angela nos dio a cada uno un abrazo y nos acompañó a los autos.

—No fue problema, Ang. Estoy feliz de tenerte cerca de nuevo —dije sinceramente. La había extrañado más de lo que me había dado cuenta.

Nos abrazamos de nuevo, y me metí a mi auto. Edward tenía que llevar a Ben a la oficina para que consiguiera su auto, y después estaría libre, así que lo seguí fuera del camino; Angela nos despidió con la mano desde el porche. Tenía la extraña sensación de que los seis pasaríamos mucho tiempo juntos.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Bueno, ahora sí llegó la confirmación que esperaban. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho** : Itzel Lightwood, Saratrucha, rosy canul, cavendano13, tulgarita, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Tata XOXO, LeslieeMariia, liduvina, freedom2604, MoN cArTeR, cary, IngridMMP, y Anastacia T. Crawford.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **T** **hank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

No me había dado cuenta que estaba tan cansada hasta que me quedé dormida esperando a Edward. En algún momento después de las diez, él se coló en mi habitación y se me metió en la cama sin despertarme; solo lo supe porque me desperté a la mañana siguiente, acurrucada contra él, solo minutos antes de que la alarma en su teléfono sonara.

—Mmm —murmuró contra mi cabello después de que apretó el botón de repetición y se acurrucó de nuevo conmigo—. Siento que me tomara tanto tiempo anoche. Ben tenía como un millón de preguntas sobre Angela.

Me reí somnolienta.

—Son una pareja que nunca me habría imaginado. Él es tan bajo y ñoño...

—¿Y ella es alta y ñoña? —proporcionó Edward.

Lo pateé en la espinilla.

—¡Auch, mierda, nena! Eso duele.

—Lo siento —dije—. ¿Debo besarla y hacerla sentir mejor? —Me giré para enfrentarlo.

Sus cejas se alzaron, y una sonrisa pícara se deslizó en su cara.

—Tengo algo más que puedes besar para hacer sentir mejor.

Solo puse los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un pervertido. Además, no tengo tiempo para hacer eso. _Tú_ tienes que salir de la cama e ir a correr.

—¿Vienes conmigo? —preguntó. Su puchero era irresistible.

Mayormente corrimos en silencio a través del vecindario que rodeaba nuestra casa. Mi pulso resonaba en mis oídos, y casi me lo perdí cuando Edward habló.

—Me gustaría ir a Forks otra vez este fin de semana.

—¿De nuevo? —inquirí. Sin haber tenido ninguna noticia de Aron, parecía imprudente ponernos en otra situación como la del fin de semana pasado.

Asintió.

—Quiero estar en contacto con los Cullen y ver a Ryan.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a Aron primero? —pregunté. Quería ver a mi hijo más que nada, pero no quería arriesgar nuestras oportunidades de obtener su custodia.

—Probablemente —admitió—. Pero simplemente no me importa. También podemos hablar con Gerandy mientras estemos allí.

Imágenes de Bob Gerandy destellaron en mi mente, pero en lugar del hombre amable que había conocido desde que me había mudado a Forks justo antes de mi primer año, él lucía malo y siniestro. Quería perforar sus globos oculares con un atizador caliente. O extraer su corazón con una cuchara, así él sabría cómo me he sentido todos estos años.

—Está bien —me escuché a mí misma acceder. Podría ser tonto, pero necesitaba conocer a mi hijo, necesitaba que él supiera que lo amábamos y que nunca habíamos querido renunciar a él.

Me besó brevemente, ya que ambos estábamos respirando con dificultad, cuando regresamos al frente de mi edificio.

—Estoy en el último turno esta noche, pero vamos a salir mañana —declaró él.

—Esperaré con impaciencia —prometí.

Su sonrisa infantil en respuesta me recordó mucho a quien él solía ser, el chico del que me enamoré hacía tanto tiempo. Me saludó con la mano, se subió al auto y se fue calle abajo.

Podía recordar un tiempo cuando Edward se acercaba a mí en mi casillero y decía: «Tú y yo vamos a salir esta noche, Swan. Te recogeré a las siete». En ese entonces, ambos pensábamos que era tan experimentado. Por supuesto, nunca dije que no. ¿Qué ratón de biblioteca que se respetara le diría no a una cita con la estrella del equipo de básquetbol?

Mi responsabilidad nunca le molestó. Él traía sus libros a mi casa en la tarde y hacía los deberes conmigo. Cuando nuestras tareas de inglés mandaban que leyéramos tal o cual novela, nos sentábamos en su habitación o bajo el árbol en mi patio trasero y lo leíamos en voz alta para el otro. La vida era simple entonces.

Mientras me arreglaba para el trabajo, pensé en lo mucho que nuestra relación había cambiado. Éramos adultos ahora, así que cosas como cuentas y responsabilidades siempre se tenían en cuenta, pero todavía era fácil. Nos amábamos con todo el corazón, tal vez más que como adolescentes ahora que sabíamos lo que significaba.

Me quedé hasta tarde para registrar el progreso de los pacientes del día. Algunos de ellos, como Seth, no necesitarían verme mucho más tiempo. Su consejero escolar lo había derivado a mí después de que sus notas bajaran d D. Él había estado teniendo problemas en casa. Su padre era alcohólico y había dejado a su madre, y apenas llegaban a fin de mes. Ahora, sus notas habían regresado a la normalidad, y ya que él sentía que tenía que ayudar en casa, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo que le proporcionaba un poco de dinero y lo mantenía fuera de las calles. Habíamos tratado sus sentimientos de insuficiencia, que no era suficiente para hacer que su padre se quedase y que no podía ayudar a su madre. En definitiva, yo sentía que estaba listo para una transición a un programa de sesiones basado en necesidades.

Mary, sin embargo, estaba aquí a largo plazo. Aseguraba que podía ver el futuro, aunque en imprecisas y crípticas visiones que ni siquiera ella podía siempre descifrar. Tenía que admitir que cuando podía descifrarlas, era increíblemente precisa, pero el conocimiento de tragedias por venir que generalmente no podía evitar la hacía retraída y enojada.

Alice me llamó mientras estaba acabando con los expedientes y me dijo que ella y sus dos nuevos internos iban a estar haciendo inventario y que no hiciera cena para ella. Con una noche solitaria por delante, junté mis cosas y me fui a casa.

Mi deteriorada copia de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ colocada en mi estantería, me llamaba desde el otro lado de la habitación. Después de que leyéramos la novela juntos por primera vez durante nuestro primer año, Edward me había comprado una copia. Había tenido la copia de la biblioteca en préstamo continuo por meses.

A pesar del hecho de que la encuadernación se había despegado hacía mucho tiempo y dos páginas estaban desaparecidas, no podía soportar tirarla. Había sido uno de mis vínculos restantes con Edward. Una caja pequeña en el fondo de mi clóset contenía todos los recuerdos de nuestras citas y los regalos que él me había dado a lo largo de los años. No había sido capaz de soportar mirarlos, pero _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ había permanecido en mi estantería.

Actuando de la misma forma que Edward, agarré el libro, un cambio de ropa, y me fui a su departamento a esperarlo.

—Esta cosa vieja de nuevo —susurró en mi oído, entretenido.

Debí haberme quedado dormida leyendo en su sillón, y él me había despertado cuando llegó a casa horas después.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

—¿Este es el mismo libro que te compré, como, hace once años? —preguntó.

—Sí. Creo que ha visto días mejores —admití.

Se rio entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza. Se veía cansado.

—Vamos a llevarte a la cama.

—Estoy muy cansada —me quejé. No era a menudo que me negaba a tener sexo con Edward, pero al haber estado en un sueño tan profundo, mi cuerpo no iba a despertarse sin mucho trabajo.

—Joder, ángel, yo también. Quería decir para ir a dormir en un lugar más cómodo.

Ambos nos reímos, y me ayudó a salir del sillón. Me saqué el pantalón de yoga y me metí entre las sábanas con una remera sin mangas y la ropa interior. Minutos después, Edward levantó las mantas, enviando una ráfaga de aire frío por mi cuerpo. Se acurrucó contra mí, y me volví a quedar dormida, cálida, segura, y amada.

La alarma de Edward sonó como de costumbre la mañana siguiente, pero la apagó casi inmediatamente.

—No voy a ir a correr esta mañana —anunció en una voz ronca.

—¿Oh, de verdad? —pregunté a través de un bostezo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

Se giró para mirarme con una expresión casi salvaje.

—Tú. —Edward reclamó mi boca, ignorando mi aliento mañanero y mis débiles protestas.

—Ducha —finalmente conseguí decir a duras penas mientras me estaba besando el cuello.

Edward se alejó, dándome una sonrisa lobuna, y me sacó de la cama. Nuestra ropa quedó tirada en el piso de camino al baño. Mientras Edward abría el agua y corría fuera de la habitación para prender la cafetera, rápidamente me cepillé los dientes y usé el baño. El agua ya estaba cayendo en cascada por mi cabello cuando él regresó.

—Dios, eso es sexy —murmuró, pasando sus manos por mis costados y acunando mis pechos.

Me incliné hacia adelante y abrí los ojos, solo para verlo mirando mi cuerpo con hambre.

Tal vez era porque las marcas fueron causadas por su hijo creciendo dentro de mí, o tal vez era solo Edward, pero nunca me hizo sentir cohibida por mis estrías o por mis caderas anchas. Él las adoraba como adoraba el resto de mí.

Estiré una mano y le acaricié el pene, ya duro e imponente, listo para mí. Saltó un poco ante el contacto, pero después suspiró con satisfacción ante mis movimientos. Su mano derecha corrió sobre mi cadera y se metió rápidamente hacia adentro. Gemí con abandono.

—Estás tan mojada —gimió cuando sintió lo lista que estaba para él.

—Solo por ti —le dije.

Gimió de nuevo y me empujó hacia la pared de la ducha, cubriendo mi boca con la suya. Podía sentir su pene empujando contra mi cadera, y me moví ligeramente para llevarlo a donde más lo deseaba.

—Mierda, hermosa, esto no va a durar mucho tiempo —gruñó mientras me levantaba en sus brazos y se deslizaba en mí.

Ya que estábamos solos, no me molesté en amortiguar los sonidos de placer mientras Edward se estrellaba contra mí una y otra y otra vez.

—Justo ahí —jadeé cuando la cabeza de su pene me frotó justo de la manera correcta. Dos embestidas más golpeando ese lugar me tuvieron gritando su nombre mientras el orgasmo explotaba a través de mi cuerpo.

—Oh... joder... Maldición... ¡argh! —gritó Edward cuando se liberó dentro de mí—. Jódeme, te amo.

Me reí de él y le besé la nariz.

—También te amo. Ahora déjame bajar antes de que el agua se enfríe.

Por el resto de nuestra rápida ducha —el agua caliente se acabó cinco minutos después— nos las arreglamos para mantener nuestras manos para nosotros mismos, pero tan pronto como estuvimos envueltos en las esponjosas toallas de Edward, me besó suavemente.

—Lo dije en serio, ya sabes. Te amo... mucho —dijo con seriedad.

—Lo sé —le respondí con una sonrisa—. Y yo te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar. Estoy muy feliz de tenerte en mi vida de nuevo. Finalmente se siente como que vale la pena vivir.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Sin embargo, supongo que mejor te vistes así puedes ir a trabajar. Te quiero lista para ir a nuestra cita a las cinco y media en punto —ordenó.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras su entrenamiento militar se filtraba.

—Estaré esperando en casa.

Poniéndome el pantalón de yoga y la camiseta, hice mi camino a casa solo para cambiarme de ropa, secarme el cabello, y salir de nuevo para el trabajo.

La paciente que Kate me había pedido que viera estaba en la agenda para la tarde. Chelsea se había asegurado que fuera la última que viera, pero eso significaba que mi mañana estaba más agitada que de costumbre. Para cuando llegaron las dos de la tarde, estaba nerviosa y mi estómago estaba amenazando con devolver el sándwich del deli que había devorado dos horas antes. Como iba la cosa, todavía estaba asentado en mi estómago como un plomo pesado.

Michelle, la paciente de Kate, estaba sentada en la punta del sillón de Kate con las rodillas levantadas hacia su pecho y sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ellas. Su largo cabello estaba un poco grasoso, como si no hubiese sido lavado en un par de días, y le colgaba sin gracia sobre la cabeza. Todo sobre ella gritaba: "déjame sola".

En lugar de tomar la silla que Kate había sacado de detrás de su escritorio, me senté en el sillón orejero de cuero que tenía al lado del sillón. Kate me miró con curiosidad, pero llevó la silla del escritorio a mi lado.

—Michelle, esta es la doctora Swan —comenzó ella—. En nuestra última sesión hablamos sobre reunirnos con ella, también; ¿recuerdas?

—No soy tonta —espetó Michelle.

—Sé que no lo eres —convino Kate, calmándola—. Solo quería aclarar quién se nos estaba uniendo hoy.

Michelle finalmente levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente. Círculos oscuros colgaban bajo sus ojos, y su piel estaba amarillenta. El dolor que había sentido antes era solo una fracción del que me estaba mirando de regreso.

—Hola, Michelle —la saludé. No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un parpadeo en sus profundos ojos azules—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que está pasando con tus propias palabras?

Resopló, pero no esquivó mi mirada, lo que me complació.

—Quedé embarazada de mi novio, y cuando él lo descubrió, se largó de la ciudad. No puedo hacerme cargo de un bebé, así que la di en adopción. Ahora deseo no haberlo hecho. Extraño a mi bebé, y estoy triste todo el tiempo. No puedo seguir pagando por estas sesiones, pero no estoy mejorando.

—¿Estuviste involucrada en la elección de los padres adoptivos? —pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. Vinieron a todas las citas conmigo y mierdas... cosas.

Le pregunté sobre los otros tratamientos que había intentado para la depresión posparto, pero sin seguro, no había mucho que pudiera pagar. Por el resto de la hora, hablamos de las causas de la depresión posparto en general y las causas específicas de la suya. También le sugerí que contactara a los padres adoptivos y les pidiera permanecer involucrada de alguna forma. Por ahora, podría ser algo tan simple como conseguir una copia de las fotografías. En el futuro, tendrían sus datos por si su hija quería conocerla. Eso pareció darle algo de esperanza. También la dirigimos a uno de los doctores que conocíamos de una de las clínicas gratuitas cercanas. Si ellos podían encontrar un tratamiento médico a corto plazo para ella, lo podía alternar con terapia sin demasiado gasto adicional en sus finanzas.

Kate estaba encantada con mis sugerencias y soluciones y no dudó en decírmelo tan pronto como Michelle estuvo fuera de la puerta.

—Estaba realmente nerviosa de traerte a esto, con tu pasado, pero tus soluciones estuvieron excelentes. Puede que funcionen, puede que no, pero eso le dio algo para enfocarse en otra cosa que su miseria —elogió. Me pregunté si este había sido todo su punto cuando me involucró en primer lugar.

Tenía que aceptar que mi punto de vista había cambiado de alguna manera desde que descubrí que mi hijo estaba vivo y bien, y viviendo a solo cuatro horas de distancia. De hecho, ser capaz de ayudar a una madre adolescente con sus propias dudas sobre la solución que ella había elegido levantó mi ánimo aún más.

Edward notó mi sonrisa feliz tan pronto como abrí la puerta.

—¿Qué te tiene tan feliz esta noche, nena? —preguntó.

—¿No puedo simplemente estar feliz de verte? —bromeé.

Resopló.

—Bueno, podrías estarlo, pero generalmente no estás _tan_ feliz de verme.

—Sí, sí. Tuve un día realmente bueno en el trabajo, si quieres saber. —Durante el resto de nuestro viaje a un pequeño restaurante italiano que él conocía y a través del plato de ensalada, le dije, sin nombres o detalles, sobre la cita de esta tarde y cómo todo me había hecho sentir. Ya no tenía que evitar ciertos casos para evitar mi propio colapso.

Mientras que el conocimiento de que yo todavía sufría por las repercusiones de la muerte de Ryan claramente le dolía a Edward, él estaba genuinamente emocionado conmigo por los cambios que podía ver en mí misma.

—¿Por qué tu día suena mucho más satisfactorio que el mío? Rastreé a uno de los líderes de una célula terrorista que había estado detrás de dos atentados contra la embajada y varios otros ataques guerrilleros a nuestras tropas, y debería estar en custodia para esta hora mañana. Tú pasaste el día hablando con personas y obtuviste mucha más satisfacción de eso —musitó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Por su tono, sin embargo, estaba claro que estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado.

—Y yo aquí pensando que ustedes solo jugaban videojuegos todo el día —bromeé.

—¡Una vez! Fuiste _una_ vez mientras Jasper y yo estábamos tomando un descanso, y nunca escucho el final de eso —dijo con falsa exasperación.

—Uh-huh —reprendí.

Ambos sabíamos que no era la única vez que él y Jasper se habían dado un gusto en su amor mutuo por _Call of Duty_ durante las horas de trabajo. Él había estado jugando una noche cuando yo estaba en su departamento, y cuando se fue a la cama, estaba enojado porque Jasper lo había superado y estaba en un nivel superior. La noche siguiente, estaba orgullosamente tres niveles más arriba que Jasper. Sin embargo, él tenía el descanso. Habían puesto a correr los algoritmos para recolectar y seleccionar la información que necesitaban, y mientras lo hacían, los chicos jugaban videojuegos.

Durante las entradas, resolvimos nuestros planes para el fin de semana. Edward ya había hablado con Charlie y había hecho arreglos para ver a Bob Gerandy la mañana del sábado. Yo todavía no había tenido noticias de Aron con respecto a nuestras intenciones de ver a Ryan, y ya que no sabía cómo contactar a los Cullen, además de llamar al doctor Cullen al hospital, decidimos esperar hasta que llegáramos ahí para concluir eso.

Ya que no estaba lloviendo por una vez, aunque la capa de nubes era gruesa, Edward me llevó a caminar por el paseo marítimo después de comer. De la mano, dimos un paseo, señalando las vistas mientras pasábamos. Por unas pocas horas, no fuimos una pareja que había perdido a su hijo diez años antes, o la pareja que había sido obligada a separarse. Éramos dos personas enamoradas, compartiendo tiempo y a nosotros mismos con el otro.

—¿Estás lista para ir a casa? —preguntó Edward cuando me estremecí por la brisa fría que salía del agua.

—Sí. Más o menos. —Me encogí de hombros—. Todavía no estoy lista para dejarte ir.

Edward presionó sus labios en el costado de mi cabeza.

—Estoy contento de escuchar eso, porque no pretendo alguna vez dejarte ir.

—Jasper te está contagiando —murmuré, tratando de no reírme ante el indicio de un acento que él sacó.

—¡Maldición! —gritó—. Aquí estaba yo, tratando de ser todo dulce y esas cosas.

—Fue dulce —le aseguré—. Acabas de canalizarte como del oeste de Texas por un minuto.

Suspiró.

—Solo vamos a casa. Tu casa, como sea. ¿Esa agente de bienes raíces que Alice conoce todavía no ha regresado con algo?

—Le preguntaré a Alice mañana. No la he visto en un par de días. —Me deslicé en el auto de Edward, y él cerró la puerta detrás de mí como siempre.

No hablamos mucho en el camino de regreso a mi departamento, ni mientras nos metíamos en la cama. Pero cuando nos abrazamos, acurrucados bajo las mantas, sentí cada pedazo del amor que tenía por el hombre aumentar en mi corazón.

—Te amo —le dije—. Gracias por esta noche.

—Lo que sea por ti, Bella. Eres la luz de mi mundo —susurró.

Sus dulces palabras me arrullaron hasta dormirme, y soñé con un mundo donde estábamos juntos con nuestras familias y todos nuestros niños a nuestro lado.

Los próximos dos días fueron un borrón. La agente de bienes raíces amiga de Alice recién había vuelto de vacaciones y estaba tratando de ponerse al día, además de buscar propiedades que cumplieran los estándares de Alice. La noche del jueves terminé reuniéndome con Alice en su tienda, porque cuando había hecho el inventario, descubrió faltas notorias y estaba tratando de hacer coincidir las tallas de las prendas faltantes con las tallas que tenía en el archivo de Angel. Accedí a ayudar y fui obsequiada con una larga hora de despotrique sobre la ingratitud de la generación más joven.

El viernes comenzó prometedor. Edward me recogió —café en mano— y me llevó al trabajo así podíamos irnos a Forks directamente. Tenía una cita después de la escuela que no podía ser reprogramada, así que no saldríamos de la ciudad hasta después de las cinco. Me besó dulcemente y me saludó con la mano mientras se alejaba.

El día fue cuesta abajo desde ahí. Mi primera paciente del día entró furiosa a mi oficina, y nos tomó a Zafrina, Kate, la madre de la chica, y a mí más de diez minutos para contenerla y otros veinte a mí para calmarla. Con la cita totalmente desperdiciada en cuanto a ayudar a la pobre chica a lidiar con su ira e inseguridad, la reprogramamos para el lunes y pusimos a la chica en vigilancia en su casa por el resto del fin de semana.

Chelsea me contactó con Aron Michaels minutos después de que ellas se fueran.

—¡Hola, Aron! —saludé, tratando de recuperar mi anterior esperanza y buen humor.

—Bella. Tuve noticias de la abogada de los Cullen hoy. Ellos van a objetar sus derechos de custodia —me dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? —grité.

—Pueden hacer lo que quieran, y hasta que la corte resuelva la acción, una prohibición se mantendrá. No ganarán esto, porque no tienen justificación para negárselos.

—Entonces no lo podemos ver este fin de semana —musité en voz baja, dándome cuenta de lo que esto significaba.

—Ah, bueno, esa es la parte de buenas noticias que tengo. Mientras la abogada está tratando de impedir que el estado les conceda la custodia, el doctor y la señora Cullen han accedido, en un gesto de buena voluntad, sin duda, permitir vistas supervisadas. Han sugerido que tú y el mayor Masen vayan a su casa a las dos de la tarde el sábado.

Él no sonaba emocionado por esto, y en voz alta, pregunté por qué.

—Esto les da control total sobre la situación, Bella. Mientras que una visita supervisada con Ryan en un ambiente con el que él esté cómodo es ideal para una reunión inicial, preferiría que la supervisión sea por alguien más que los Cullen. Ellos estarán vigilándolo de cerca por signos de angustia y pueden terminar las cosas por un capricho. Con eso dicho, lo comprobé, y los trabajadores sociales más cercanos o psicólogos certificados por el estado están en Port Angeles. Ya que no ha sido derivado al Departamento de Servicios Sociales y Salud todavía, oficialmente ellos no se pueden involucrar. Y sí, antes de que lo menciones, sé que estás autorizada para trabajar con el estado en casos como este, pero no puedes hacer una doble función aquí —añadió.

—Si eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer, lo tomaré, Aron. Quiero ver a mi hijo.

—De acuerdo. Haré la llamada. También voy a documentar esto para mostrar su buena voluntad a cumplir con sus peticiones. Sin embargo, mantén tu celular a mano, en caso de que algo más se presente.

—Lo haré. Gracias, Aron. —Tan pronto como colgamos, le envié un correo a Edward para hacerle saber de los arreglos de visita, y recibí a mi próximo paciente en mi oficina.

El lado negativo de haber tenido la llamada de Aron a las diez de la mañana era que mi mente no estaba completamente en mis pacientes, como debería haber estado, por el resto del día. Afortunadamente, solo uno de ellos notó mi distracción, pero lo descartó como hambre. Déjale a un adolescente autista para simplificar la vida a solo necesidades básicas.

Para cuando Edward apareció a las cinco, mis nervios estaban en lo máximo. Mi piel estaba prácticamente hormigueando. Afortunadamente, me conocía lo suficientemente bien para no presionarme.

—¿Wendy's suena bien para cenar? —preguntó, cuando salió del estacionamiento.

—Sí, está bien. Me gusta su pollo.

Edward se rio, pero no comentó nada. Siempre pedía la misma cosa cuando íbamos a Wendy's, y él lo sabía. Demonios, probablemente podía ordenar por mí a esta altura.

La mujer en el autoservicio nos pasó las bebidas y la bolsa de comida justo cuando el teléfono de Edward sonó. Lo buscó a tientas y me pasó la bolsa mientras trataba de sacarse el teléfono del bolsillo.

—¿Mamá? —respondió, la sorpresa clara en su voz—. Está realmente ruidoso. ¿Dónde estás?

Observé cómo su frente se fruncía, y después ponía el teléfono en altavoz.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó de nuevo.

— _Estamos en camino a reclamo de equipajes en Sea-Tac._

Si nos hubiéramos estado moviendo, estaba segura que Edward habría destrozado el auto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en Seattle, mamá?

Ella suspiró uno de esos suspiros de "mamá" que todo lo sabe.

— _Edward, cariño, puedo decir que has estado bajo mucho estrés y molesto por algo las últimas semanas. Nosotros venimos a ayudar._

—¿Nosotros? —Edward prácticamente mordió la palabra con los dientes.

Podía ver a dónde iba, y agarré su mano para calmarlo.

— _Por supuesto, nosotros. Tu papá ha estado tan preocupado como yo. Tal vez podemos salir a cenar. Llama a Bella, y los encontraremos en cualquier lugar._ —Claramente, ella no se estaba percatando de la tensión de Edward ahora.

—Bella está conmigo en este momento, mamá. Ya hemos conseguido la cena, y estamos en camino a Forks por el fin de semana —contó Edward. Inhalaba por la nariz y exhalaba por la boca.

— _Oh, bueno, ¿pueden ir el próximo fin de semana? Nos encantaría pasar algo de tiempo con ustedes, y no es como si hubiera algo importante en Forks que no pueda esperar_ —razonó ella.

Edward apretó los dientes y tragó. Si el árbol de adorno en el estacionamiento de Wendy's pudiera haber muerto por su expresión, hubiera estado en cenizas para este momento.

—En realidad, mamá, no puede esperar. Vamos a ver a Ryan este fin de semana.

La línea estuvo en silencio por varios segundos.

— _No me di cuenta que había un monumento para visitar. Creí que había sido cremado. Si hubiera sabido, habríamos venido antes por ti._ —Su voz era forzada y seca.

—No hay un monumento, madre. Vamos a visitar a nuestro hijo, nuestro hijo de diez años vivo.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Por fin van a ver a Ryan. Y ya los padres de Edward se enteraron que Ryan está vivo. :o ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho** : Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Itzel Lightwood, tulgarita, Sarai GN, LeslieeMariia, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, catabeauvoir, IngridMMP, rosy canul, freedom2604, Deessa Whitlock, MoN cArTeR, sofiarp, bbluelilas, y Cristal82.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Escuché mucho ruido y el fuerte anuncio de los parlantes del aeropuerto a través del teléfono. Los segundos pasaron con Edward y yo solamente mirando el auricular.

—¿Supongo que no les habías dicho? —susurré.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza—. No creí... después de todo...

El ruido disminuyó drásticamente. Podía escuchar el sonido delator del secador de manos y la ocasional descarga de agua del inodoro, pero el ambiente ruidoso del aeropuerto se redujo considerablemente.

—Lo siento, cariño. Tuve que encontrar un lugar más tranquilo. Y sentarme. Hay bancos aquí. —Elizabeth estaba divagando—. Creí que dijiste… bueno, que Ryan estaba vivo y que iban a verlo.

La mandíbula de Edward se contrajo por apretar los dientes con tanta fuerza, y no parecía como que iba a contestar pronto.

—Eso es lo que dijo, señora Masen —respondí por él.

Su inhalación brusca fue audible incluso a través del pequeño auricular. Edward regresó el auto al camino y viró hacia la interestatal. Nadie habló por más de una milla. Incluso comprobé el teléfono para ver si todavía estábamos conectados.

—Bella, cariño, ¿todavía está abierta la cafetería en Forks? —preguntó finalmente Elizabeth. Su voz sonaba tensa.

—Sí, señora. Hasta la medianoche, como siempre —contesté.

—Bien. Bueno, déjenme ir y recoger nuestro auto alquilado. Podemos cambiar las reservaciones del hotel en el camino. ¿Estarían dispuestos a encontrarnos en la cafetería cuando lleguemos para explicarnos todo esto?

—Sí —dijo Edward con cansancio—. O simplemente iremos a su habitación en The Lodge cuando lleguen, si no tienen ganas de comer. Solo avísennos. Ahí es donde nos quedaremos.

—¿Nos vamos a quedar en The Lodge? —pregunté en voz baja.

—No voy a fingir dormir en el sofá de tu padre de nuevo —replicó él.

Asentí y me reí ante el recuerdo.

—Te quiero, cariño —dijo Elizabeth—. Los veremos en unas horas. —Escuché el nivel de ruido elevarse, y después la voz de Ed, y asumí que ella había salido del baño. La línea se cortó unos segundos después.

—Mierda —gimió Edward. Se pasó una mano por la cara y crujió el cuello.

Rebusqué en la bolsa para encontrar su hamburguesa y pasársela. Esperé hasta que le dio unos mordiscos antes de hacer la pregunta ardiente.

—¿Por qué no les habías contado?

Acababa de morder la última mitad de su hamburguesa cuando hablé, y puso los ojos en blanco ante mi estelar elección del momento. Me eché unas papas fritas a la boca mientras esperaba pacientemente a que él masticara y tragara.

—¿Honestamente? Porque si papá estaba involucrado en esto de alguna forma, no quería que advirtiera a Gerandy antes de que tu papá pudiera arrestarlo —respondió con naturalidad.

—¿De verdad crees que podría haber hecho eso? —pregunté. Odiaba que dudara de sus padres.

—No sé qué pensar, Bella —admitió—. ¿Qué clase de persona desarraiga a su hijo después de que él acaba de perder a su bebé y lo aleja de todo lo que siempre ha conocido y de la chica que ama? ¿Por qué harían eso?

No sabía qué decirle, porque, honestamente, yo pensaba que ellos habían sido más allá de crueles con nosotros. Tampoco estaba ansiosa por verlos esta noche. Edward podría haber hecho las paces con ellos, pero yo no. Estaba dispuesta a ser amable solo por su bien.

Finalizamos nuestra cena mientras los kilómetros pasaban, ambos perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

El cartel de "Bienvenidos a Forks" apareció antes de que me diera cuenta que habíamos estado en el auto por casi cuatro horas. Edward se metió en el estacionamiento de The Lodge, y salimos juntos para registrarnos.

—Ah, Edward, es bueno verte de nuevo —saludó Sam Uley desde la recepción. Sam y su esposa, Emily, se habían hecho cargo de The Lodge cuando sus padres se retiraron unos años antes, y uno de ellos siempre estaba aquí.

—También a ti, Sam. Necesitamos registrarnos, de nuevo —dijo Edward con una risa forzada.

—De acuerdo. Tus padres llamaron hace un par de horas para conseguir una habitación. ¿Los quieren al lado? —preguntó Sam.

—¡No! —prácticamente gritó Edward.

Me sobresalté y lo miré sorprendida.

Su voz se calmó considerablemente.

—No, eso no es necesario.

Sam lo miró con una mirada divertida, y después movió sus ojos hacia mí, su ceño fruncido convirtiéndose en una sonrisita.

—La tienes, Ed. Los puse en la ciento catorce, si eso está bien. Me aseguraré de que tus padres estén en el otro lado.

—Buen hombre, Sam —dijo Edward, estrechando la mano de Sam y tomando la llave.

Regresamos al auto y lo estacionamos enfrente de nuestra habitación.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que no quieres estar cerca de tu mamá y papá? —pregunté con curiosidad.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero que seas capaz de escaparte si lo necesitas. Si estamos justo al lado, no serás capaz de escapar de ellos… y yo tampoco.

Como siempre, él había pensado en mí y con lo que estaría y con lo que no cómoda.

—Gracias. Te amo.

—También te amo —dijo con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, no llegó a sus ojos—. Entremos y nos instalemos. Con la forma en que papá conduce, no estarán muy lejos detrás de nosotros.

Tenía razón. Apenas habíamos cargado las maletas adentro y desplomado en la cama _King-size_ , cuando Elizabeth llamó. Estaban como a cinco minutos de distancia y querían saber dónde queríamos encontrarnos.

Edward puso el teléfono en silencio y se giró hacia mí.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿En público, donde hay una posibilidad de que el chisme salga, o en privado, donde corro el riesgo de golpear a alguien?

Me reí.

—No lo golpearás. Pero vamos por lo público. Creo que lo haría mejor con el amortiguador de la comida entre nosotros.

Edward levantó su teléfono de nuevo y les dijo a sus padres que nos encontraran en la cafetería en quince minutos. Él razonó con su madre que eso les daría la oportunidad de registrarse así Sam y Emily no se tenían que quedar más tarde de lo necesario.

Si ella estaba emocionada por ver a su hijo, o por escuchar las noticias que teníamos, no estaba segura, pero Ed y Elizabeth llegaron antes que nosotros a la cafetería. Ella estaba prácticamente rebotando en la punta de sus pies y se lanzó hacia Edward cuando salió del auto. Él la abrazó con fuerza. A pesar de su aprensión, estaba claro que él la quería y la había extrañado.

Me tomé mi tiempo para salir, observando a Edward estrechar la mano de su padre e intercambiar cumplidos. No había visto a estas personas desde que tenía diecisiete años y estaba en trabajo de parto. Tantas cosas habían cambiado, y mi bienvenida estaba lejos de ser segura.

—Bella, es encantador verte de nuevo —dijo Elizabeth con amabilidad, envolviéndome en su cálido y maternal abrazo—. Luces maravillosa. —Enganchó su brazo en el mío y me guio hacia el restaurante, donde tomó un reservado en la esquina.

Edward siguió detrás de nosotras con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Su padre estaba detrás de él, todavía vestido en un traje de negocios y luciendo bastante tenso.

Norma, la camarera pelirroja que había trabajado en la cafetería siempre, nos pasó los menús, dándonos la bienvenida de nuevo a Forks, y tomando nuestra orden de bebidas. Los minutos se alargaron mientras cada uno se centraba en los menús revestidos de plástico enfrente de nosotros en vez de en la verdadera razón de que estuviéramos apiñados alrededor de la mesa. La tensión aumentó cuando Norma tomó nuestros pedidos y despareció detrás del mostrador.

—Bien, ustedes dos —ordenó Elizabeth, apoyando las manos sobre la fórmica y mirándonos desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Comiencen desde el principio.

Edward resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Al principio, Bella y yo creamos un bebé.

Lo pateé bajo de la mesa.

—¡Auch! —se quejó, mirándome de reojo—. ¡Ese fue el principio!

—Estoy bastante segura de que recuerdan esa parte —le dije.

—Es el principio —dijo él defensivamente—. Y es ahí donde voy a comenzar. —Se giró de nuevo hacia sus padres—. Decidimos que queríamos quedarnos con el bebé, en contra de su consejo. Después de que Ryan nació, tanto a Bella como a mí se nos dijo que él murió en el parto. Luego, el doctor Gerandy nos dijo de la confusión en la morgue.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo Elizabeth con tristeza.

—Cuando estuvimos en el pueblo para nuestra reunión, Bella estaba corriendo y vio al nuevo doctor dejar a su hijo en la práctica de béisbol. Después de que hicimos una pequeña investigación con la ayuda de Charlie Swan, descubrimos que Ryan no murió en el parto. Fue robado y adoptado por los Cullen, que coincidentemente se mudaron aquí cuando Bob Gerandy se jubiló.

Elizabeth jadeó de nuevo.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

Seguí el tema.

—Cuando entré en trabajo de parto, el doctor Gerandy me dijo que Edward no tenía permitido estar en la habitación y que papá no quería estar, así que estuve sola con el doctor Gerandy y la enfermera.

—¿Estuviste sola? —La voz de Elizabeth subió de tono—. ¡Les pregunté si podía entrar contigo, ya que no dejarían a Edward volver, y dijeron que no era necesario, que ya tenías a alguien ahí!

—No —le dije con tristeza—. Tampoco me dieron nada remotamente efectivo para el dolor, y después de pujar a Ryan, me desmayé. No fue hasta que me desperté en otra habitación que me dijeron que él estaba muerto.

Las lágrimas se alinearon en los ojos de Elizabeth, y me agarró la mano como una línea de vida.

—De lo que hemos sido capaces de descifrar, el doctor Gerandy hizo arreglos con una agencia de adopción fuera del estado y tuvo a Susan Mallory entregando al bebé cuando tenía cinco días. Esto fue arreglado meses antes de que Bella entrara en trabajo de parto. A los Cullen les dijeron que nosotros queríamos una adopción cerrada y no queríamos información sobre él. La única cosa en la que Susan Mallory insistió era en que lo nombraran Ryan, ya que así era como lo habíamos llamado —informó Edward.

—Oh Dios —lloriqueó Elizabeth. Las lágrimas que ella había estado conteniendo se desbordaron por sus mejillas, y me apretó más fuerte la mano. Le eché un vistazo a Ed. Su cara era estoica, imperturbable, incrédula.

—¿De verdad creen que este niño es su hijo? —preguntó él.

El tono de Edward se volvió duro cuando respondió.

—No, sabemos que lo es. Las pruebas de ADN lo probaron de forma concluyente. No que las necesitáramos. Agarra cualquier fotografía mía a los diez, y tienes a Ryan.

Los hombros de Edward se encorvaron, y se quedó mirando la dura cubierta de la mesa.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? —susurró.

—¿Qué van a hacer? —nos preguntó Elizabeth—. ¿Cómo podemos ayudar?

Las palabras eran como ácido en mi lengua, y era todo lo que podía hacer para contenerlas. Quería decirle que ella podría habernos ayudado no obligándonos a tratar con nuestro dolor solos. Que si realmente se preocupaba, no habría mantenido a Edward alejado de mí y no se habría llevado a la única figura materna que alguna vez había conocido cuando más la necesitaba. Con cuidado saqué las manos de las de ella y me las quedé viendo mientras descansaban en mi regazo.

Como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, Edward me pasó un brazo por los hombros e inclinó la cabeza hacia mi oreja así solo yo podía escucharlo.

—Tienes permitido decirles cómo te sientes, ya sabes. Sácalo de ti si lo necesitas. Todavía te amaré cuando hayas expresado tus sentimientos.

Le di una sonrisa, y él se encogió de hombros. Los Masen, sin embargo, se salvaron de mi ira en ese momento por Norma trayendo nuestras órdenes a la mesa. Ya no tenía hambre, pero necesitaba algo para mantener mi mente fuera de las cosas. El silencio reinó mientras reuníamos nuestros pensamientos y comíamos. Mi resentimiento comenzó a disminuir.

Entonces, Elizabeth caminó de nuevo justo hacia el campo minado.

—¿Cómo están tus padres lidiando con todo esto, Bella? Obviamente, tu padre ha estado involucrado, en cuanto al caso, pero no has mencionado a tu madre.

La miré con incredulidad.

—¿De verdad, Elizabeth? —Apenas reconocí mi propia voz—. ¿Mi madre? Ella no estuvo involucrada en mi embarazo en absoluto, porque, en sus palabras, era "demasiado joven para ser abuela". No hablamos de ello en ese momento, y no hablamos ahora. Es más fácil para ella fingir que nunca pasó.

A su favor, lucía sorprendida.

—Oh, yo, uh, bueno, después de todo, pensé que ella querría saber. Ella vino al pueblo después… de todo, ¿verdad?

Mi risa en respuesta fue bordeando la histeria.

—¿Qué en el nombre de Dios te dio esa idea? No, ella no vino al pueblo. Estaba viajando detrás de su esposo nuevo y estaba demasiado ocupada para consolar a su afligida hija. ¡Además, hacer eso significaría tener que admitir que yo había estado embarazada en primer lugar! Tú, la única figura materna que había tenido, solo te fuiste sin una palabra. ¡Dejándome para llorar y tratar de recoger las piezas de mi destrozada vida con mi padre emocionalmente atrofiado y un terapeuta que no podría haber dado dos mierdas sobre mí como persona!

Hasta que las palabras salieron de mi boca, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto resentimiento todavía tenía reprimido dentro de mí. Mis manos instantáneamente volaron para cubrirme la boca.

—Lo siento. No quise decir todo eso. —Empujé a Edward para que me dejara salir del reservado, y él se deslizó con facilidad. Sus ojos atraparon los míos, preguntándome silenciosamente si quería que viniera conmigo, pero negué con la cabeza y corrí. Varias personas sentadas cerca de nosotros me miraron como si estuviera loca, y supongo que en realidad podría haber lucido y sonado de esa forma en ese momento.

El sórdido baño de la cafetería no había cambiado en el transcurso de los años. El espejo era poco más que una rudimentaria superficie reflectante, y el agua todavía goteaba del grifo roto. Lo giré para incrementar el flujo y me salpiqué un poco de agua fría en la cara, lavándome las lágrimas furiosas que ni siquiera había sentido caer. En ese momento, estaba agradecida por mi hábito de no usar maquillaje excepto en las ocasiones más importantes. Eso me estaba salvando de los inevitables ojos de mapache.

A través de la neblina y los rasguños en el espejo, podía ver a la mujer fuerte en la que me había convertido mirándome de regreso. Esa mujer no se escondería en el baño. Me limpié los restos del agua y volví a salir por la puerta.

—Necesito ir con ella. —Elizabeth estaba protestando—. Me necesita.

—Déjala que se quede por un minuto, madre. Solo está avergonzada. Si no vuelve pronto, iré a comprobarla —discutió Edward.

Me detuve fuera de la vista así podía escuchar la conversación sin ser vista.

Elizabeth le pegó a Ed en el brazo.

—¿Cómo pudimos haber hecho eso? La dejamos aquí sola sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces. —Ella todavía estaba llorando.

—Y tienen que estar preparados para el hecho de que podría no perdonarlos por eso —le dijo Edward con seriedad—. Bella ha tenido que lidiar con mucho por su cuenta debido a sus decisiones.

—Pero le has dicho, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué hicimos lo que hicimos? —prácticamente rogó Elizabeth.

Edward se burló.

—¿Cómo podría cuando yo todavía no entiendo sus razones?

—Pensamos que te estábamos dando una vida mejor, una libre de este pueblo. Aunque el bebé había muerto, Bella se iba a aferrar a ti y a evitar que lograras todo lo que podías. Queríamos lo que era mejor para ti —dijo Ed—. Ahora, estás involucrado de nuevo en su drama.

Pude ver a Edward sacudir la cabeza.

—¿Su drama? En caso de que no recuerdes, se requieren dos para hacer un bebé. Yo estoy tan involucrado en este drama como ella. —Después suspiró—. Todavía no lo entiendes. Amo a Bella. Siempre lo hice, y siempre lo haré. Casi no regresé a casa de mi primer servicio en Irak porque no me importaba lo suficiente vivir para mantenerme a salvo. Todo lo que me importaba en mi vida se había ido, debido a ustedes. ¿Su drama? ¿Eso es todo lo que ves? Ella se alejó del infierno en el que vivió por años, consiguió un doctorado, y atiende a niños ahora. Tiene un trabajo estable, un hogar estable, y una buena vida. Me mantiene cuerdo y me da una razón para no volverme a enlistar cuando mis propios demonios se vuelven demasiado para manejarlos de nuevo. Si no puedes ver eso, vete a la mierda. Váyanse a casa, y no vuelvan.

Edward se puso de pie, agarró mi bolso, tiró unos billetes en la mesa para cubrir nuestra porción de la comida, y caminó resueltamente de regreso al pasillo donde yo estaba escondida. Alzó una ceja y tendió una mano, gesticulando hacia la puerta trasera.

—Sé que escuchaste todo eso.

Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

—¿Te ibas a volver a enlistar? —Fue la primera pregunta que salió de mi boca.

Me agarró la mano y me guio fuera de la puerta.

—Mmm —tarareó en asentimiento—. Me había prometido que no te buscaría, que no interferiría en la vida que habías construido para ti. Quería que fueras feliz; simplemente no quería verte feliz con alguien más. Pero estar tan cerca de donde yo creía que estabas, era muy duro. Estar en el extranjero en una zona de guerra era más fácil. Entonces, me encontré contigo en el supermercado. —Habíamos llegado al auto, y él abrió la puerta para dejarme entrar.

—¡Espera! ¿De verdad vas a dejarlos aquí? —Dirigí mis ojos a la ventana, donde podía ver a Ed y Elizabeth discutiendo.

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Sí. Estoy seguro que no necesitan que nos quedemos y les demos direcciones.

—¿Edward? —pregunté de nuevo. No estaba acostumbrada a ver este lado más cruel de él.

—Bella, ¿puedes decirme honestamente que te quieres quedar y escuchar eso? —Gesticuló hacia ellos, y podía ver claramente que su discusión se estaba volviendo más acalorada.

—No, no quiero —admití.

—Entonces vamos a regresar al hotel. Tenemos que levantarnos temprano, y deberíamos dormir un poco. Tu papá nos va a esperar en la estación a las nueve.

Era un poco triste que ambos estuviéramos emocionalmente agotados para encontrar consuelo en el cuerpo del otro, pero esa era la realidad. Mi mente reprodujo las palabras de Ed una y otra vez cuando Edward se quedó dormido, abrazándome contra su cuerpo. Ed no solo había estado alejando a Edward del trauma; lo había alejado deliberadamente de mí, creyendo que yo era mala para él.

El sueño no vino con facilidad, y cuando lo hizo, estuvo plagado con pesadillas de bebés muertos, el doctor Gerandy, y Ed Masen diciéndome que era mala y que me mantuviera alejada de su hijo.

 _ **~~SD~~**_

Cuando la alarma del teléfono de Edward sonó la mañana siguiente, sentí como si ya hubiera estado en una carrera de diez millas. Ninguna parte de mí quería despertarse y comenzar el día. Después de todo, solo me había dormido unas horas antes.

—Nena, te tienes que levantar —persuadió Edward—. Si no nos movemos, vamos a estar atrapados bebiendo el café de la estación para desayunar.

Recuerdos del lodo maloliente que los ayudantes de mi padre bebían día tras día hicieron que la bilis me subiera por la garganta, pero funcionó para sacarme de la cama.

—Lo siento —dije con una pequeña sonrisa cuando me di cuenta que Edward ya estaba vestido y listo para salir. Estaba usando su uniforme de camuflaje del desierto, completo con las botas y el cinturón de su arma—. No dormí bien.

—Lo sé, cariño. —Me besó la coronilla—. Te tuve que despertar un par de veces.

—Lo si... —comencé a disculparme, pero Edward alzó una mano para detenerme.

—Está bien. Solo me gustaría poder haberlas detenido —me aseguró. Añadió la última pieza de sus accesorios al cinturón y me miró con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Luzco intimidante?

Personalmente, pensaba que lucía sexy, pero esperaba que Bob Gerandy no pensara eso.

—Luces genial, cariño. Déjame meterme a la ducha, y nos podemos ir.

Veinte minutos después, salimos por la puerta y nos detuvimos por café en una nueva panadería sobre Main Street. Los _muffins_ olían exquisitos, así que también agarré uno de esos. Me arrepentí de comerlo casi inmediatamente, cuando mi estómago amenazó con rebelarse.

Papá tenía al doctor Gerandy esposado y asegurado en una sala de interrogación en la parte trasera de la estación cuando llegamos. El hombre estaba viejo y débil, así que probablemente era exagerado, pero supuse que estaba tratando de sentar precedente.

—Bob ya ha confesado todo el crimen, desde la decisión de vender a su bebé hasta cómo lo llevó a cabo. Está todo en el expediente. Accedió a decirles lo que hizo y por qué, pero recuerden que él no tiene que hacerlo. Pueden preguntarle cualquier cosa que quieran, pero no pueden obligarlo a responder. —La última parte fue con una mirada severa hacia Edward.

—Entendemos —susurré, mis nervios mezclándose con el malestar por la noche sin dormir y poniéndome tan enferma que apenas podía hablar.

Papá nos guio a la habitación y abrió la puerta. Adentro, como papá había dicho, estaba un anciano encadenado al piso. Sus manos atadas descansaban en la mesa. El cabello del doctor Gerandy, una vez entrecano, ahora estaba completamente blanco y era escaso en la coronilla. Círculos profundamente oscuros colgaban bajo sus ojos, y sus hombros estaban encorvados. Ojos tristes vagaron por nuestros rostros cuando caminamos hasta delante de él, y sus hombros se hundieron aún más.

—Charlie dijo que vendrían —graznó, su voz ronca por largas horas de inactividad.

—Teníamos —declaró Edward con franqueza, su actitud rígida y fuerte, la de un oficial militar interrogando a un sospechoso—. Y vas a tener que decirnos lo que sabes.

Gerandy asintió.

—Por favor siéntense. No puedo ir a ningún lado. —Se rio tristemente, señalando sus cadenas.

Edward retiró una silla para mí, y me dejé caer en ella. Quería aparentar fuerza y confianza como él, pero simplemente no lo sentía. Edward se paró a mi lado, su postura erguida. Le indicó a Gerandy que comenzara.

El doctor Gerandy se agarró las uñas y se miró las manos.

—Ustedes dos eran buenos chicos —comenzó—. Tenían toda la vida por delante, y todos podían ver cuán lejos llegarían. Entonces, Bella quedó embarazada, y ambos estaban listos para desperdiciar todo eso. Sus padres trataron de hacerlos entender, la señora Cope trató, yo traté, pero no escucharon. Todos sabíamos que no podrían tener la vida que querían con un bebé involucrado.

»La estupidez de la juventud —musitó—. Creen que saben todo y que los adultos no ven las cosas como son. —Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué le hizo pensar que sabía lo que era mejor para nuestra familia? —espeté—. Solo porque era mayor no significaba que tenía el derecho de tomar decisiones por nosotros y que nuestras decisiones no fueron pensadas.

—Porque eran niños —se burló—. No sabían lo que esas decisiones significaban, y no podían. No habían vivido lo suficiente para saber.

Las palmas de Edward golpearon contra la mesa. El golpe resultante resonó a través de la habitación y me hizo estremecer.

—¿Así que tú sabías lo mejor? ¿Qué te dio el derecho de robarnos a nuestro hijo?

La ya pálida cara del doctor Gerandy palideció aún más.

—Estaba tratando de darles a los tres una vida mejor. Un colega mío de la escuela de medicina los conocía y sabían que era buenas personas que no podían tener niños propios. Él ha tenido una buena vida con ellos. Y tú, tú tienes una buena carrera militar, y Charlie siempre alardea de los logros de Bella en su propia práctica. ¿Creen que alguno de ustedes alguna vez habría sido capaz de llegar allí con un bebé a cargo? —Negó con la cabeza, su cara a juego con su propio sentido de la rectitud—. No, no lo habrían hecho. Habrían estado atascados aquí en este pequeño pueblo, realizando trabajos mediocres solo para pagar las cuentas.

Él no sentía remordimiento por lo que había hecho. Se sentó ahí con su justificación envuelta alrededor de él como una capa. Una vez que descubriéramos todo sobre su plan, iba a desengañarlo de la noción de que había sido justificado. Él iba a saber lo mucho que habíamos sufrido.

—¿Por qué no comienza desde el principio y nos cuenta cómo sucedió todo esto? ¿Cómo obtuvo la idea de vender a nuestro hijo? —pregunté, encontrando una fuerza interior que no sabía que tenía. Mi voz sonaba segura y poderosa en mis oídos.

Sin nosotros en el ataque, el doctor Gerandy se reacomodó en su silla, más cómodo ahora.

—Intenté por semanas elaborar buenos argumentos para convencerlos, pero casi me había dado por vencido después de tu ultrasonido. Incluso yo podía ver el amor que sentían por ese bebé. Pero tu papá, Edward, estaba convencido que si alguien podía hacerlos entrar en razón, sería yo. Me dijo que me pagaría cinco mil dólares en efectivo si podía conseguir que pusieran al bebé en adopción.

»Traté. Dios me ayude, traté. Sin embargo, tú no escuchaste nada de eso. Pensabas que sabías lo que era mejor, y me dijiste que te ibas a hacer cargo de tu familia. Entonces, una semana después, estaba cenando con mi amigo, y él mencionó el problema que los Cullen estaban teniendo. Cuando mencioné que tenía dos pacientes jóvenes que se podrían beneficiar de la adopción, él dijo que quizás los beneficios económicos les podrían interesar.

Se agarró las uñas de nuevo.

»Pensé que continuaría trabajando en ustedes. Negocié con él y aseguré a los Cullen como los padres adoptivos del bebé. Ellos pagaron la cuota a la agencia de adopción, y algo de eso fue enviado a ustedes. El único problema era que no podía convencerlos. Entonces, Bella entró en trabajo de parto, y tomé la decisión de darles a los padres dignos un niño y a ustedes su vida de regreso.

—¿Me dieron algo para el dolor? —pregunté, una leve sospecha arraigándose muy profundo.

—No, y lamento eso. Llené las jeringas que le di a Susan con un placebo *****. No podía tenerte inconsciente para el parto, a menos que hiciera una cesárea, pero no quería que estuvieras lúcida. El dolor natural del parto en tu cuerpo era la mejor forma para lograrlo —dijo con naturalidad.

La ira hirvió en mi interior mientras recordaba cómo había rogado por alivio. Apreté las manos en puños, y me tuve que sentar sobre ellas para evitar golpearlo en la cara.

—Después de eso, inventé las excusas para que creyeran que Ryan había muerto, y Susan lo llevó a Oregón por orden mía. Ella no sabía que ustedes no habían accedido a eso —concluyó él.

—¿Cuánto dinero recibiste por robar a nuestro hijo? —preguntó Edward, su ira apenas oculta.

—Fueron más de diez mil dólares —susurró el doctor Gerandy. Se me heló la sangre—. Sin embargo, no lo pude gastar. No parecía correcto. Lo puse en una cuenta a tu nombre, Bella. No lo he tocado.

Lo miré con incredulidad.

—¿De verdad cree que eso lo hace todo bien? —pregunté—. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que pasamos?

Su mirada claramente me dijo que no tenía idea de lo que yo quería decir.

Me puse de pie y me incliné sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo se sentiría si uno de sus hijos muriera? ¿Cómo se sentiría si creyera por más de diez años que es su propio cuerpo el que provocó esa muerte?

Palideció de nuevo, y la mirada de justificación se desvaneció.

»Pasé meses incapaz de salir de la cama, a menos que mi padre me obligara. No comía, porque en todo lo que podía pensar era en que mi bebé muerto nunca lo haría, y que yo no lo merecía. Mis terapeutas me instaban a ver que no era mi culpa. Papá incluso trajo al reverendo Morris de Port Angeles para asegurarme que Ryan estaba en el cielo con Dios. Cuando finalmente me decidí a levantarme, solo fue para que su recuerdo viviera en algún lugar. Todas las noches, lloraba. En un día, perdí a mi hijo, al amor de mi vida, y la voluntad de vivir.

»Me tomó casi cuatro años llegar a un acuerdo con el hecho de que Ryan estaba muerto y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. No podía acercarme a nadie, porque nadie entendía el dolor con el que vivía. El dolor que usted me dio. Y descubrir que todo fue una mentira...

La mano de Edward en mi espalda baja me trajo de regreso, y tomé asiento. Él se burló del doctor Gerandy.

—Tenías grandes planes para hacer nuestras vidas mejores. En su lugar, yo casi pierdo la mía. Mis padres me trasladaron al otro lado del país y me inscribieron en West Point. Estaba tan perdido en mi mente, que ni siquiera pude protestar. La extenuación física y la rutina diaria eran las únicas cosas que me mantenían lo suficientemente distraído del dolor de respirar, así que me quedé. Después, mientras estaba desplegado en Irak, estaba sentado en mi convoy y vi a una mujer iraquí reprender a su pequeño por jugar muy cerca de la calle donde estábamos patrullando. Sin embargo, yo no vi a una mujer extranjera en una zona de guerra; vi a Bella y Ryan. Tampoco vi al tirador venir por el costado de la casa. Él abrió fuego sobre nosotros, y tres de mis hombres fueron baleados. Uno de ellos estaba sentado justo a mi lado. ¿Sabes qué? Salté del camión y corrí detrás del bastardo, no importándome si me disparaba o si moría. Suponía que si eso pasaba, al menos de esa forma, estaría con Ryan.

Él nunca me había dicho los detalles de su roce con la muerte, y escucharlos me hirió profundamente. Había estado tan cerca de perderlo, y ni siquiera lo había sabido.

»En lugar de concedernos la libertad para vivir nuestras vidas al máximo, nos condenaste a años de dolor y sufrimiento. Y ni siquiera ha terminado. Ahora, tenemos un hijo que no podemos ver, que vive con otras personas que también lo aman. Por el resto de nuestras vidas, o tendremos que compartirlo entre nosotros o uno tendrá que vivir sin él. Eso también es tu culpa —le dijo Edward con desprecio al anciano al otro lado de nosotros.

—Usted tomó un juramento —le recordé—. No hacer daño. Todo lo que ha hecho es lastimar gente. A nosotros, a Ryan, a los Cullen... a su familia. Nunca los verá de nuevo, fuera de la cárcel. Sabe eso, ¿verdad? Sus nietos solo lo recordarán como un criminal, y morirá en una celda. Ese es su legado.

No había nada más que pudiéramos decir. Este hombre había tomado la decisión de mentirnos y llevarse a nuestro bebé. El hecho de que no obtuvo nada de eso no mitigaba el daño que había causado. La única cosa que el dinero haría por nosotros ahora, era pagar al abogado que tuvimos que contratar debido a su locura. Salí rápidamente de la habitación, la ira llevándome por el pasillo. Papá salió detrás de nosotros y nos encontró en la puerta de su oficina.

—Conseguiré la información de esa cuenta, Bella. Ya que está a tu nombre, no tendrán que esperar para reclamarla —dijo papá—. Si no hay otra opción, pueden invertir eso para Ryan.

Edward bufó.

—Porque esa es una compensación justa.

—No dije que lo fuera —dijo Charlie apaciguadoramente—. Los federales van a venir a buscarlo el lunes. Él va a hacer un trato con el fiscal federal.

—¿Va a evitar la cárcel? —chillé. No había forma en que pudiera estar de acuerdo con eso, no después de su falta de remordimiento o entendimiento de que lo que había hecho estaba mal.

Papá negó con la cabeza.

—No. Lo van a acusar de tres delitos graves, dos de los cuales son punibles con cadena perpetua. Ya que está tan viejo, van a ofrecerle veinte años en una prisión de mínima seguridad, creo. —Papá me pasó una mano arriba y abajo por el brazo, tratando de calmar la mirada indignada y enojada en mi cara—. Es tiempo de sanar, Bells. Él pagará por lo que hizo, lo prometo. Ustedes solo vayan y vean a mi nieto.

Todavía era temprano, justo después de las diez, así que Edward y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en regresar al hotel y descansar hasta que fuera la hora de ir a la casa de los Cullen. Entre mis sueños la noche anterior y hablar con el doctor Gerandy, ambos estábamos físicamente agotados.

—Odio a ese bastardo —murmuró Edward con los dientes apretados mientras nos dirigíamos al hotel—. Merece pudrirse en el infierno.

Quería ser una mejor persona y enfocarme en lo positivo —que Ryan estaba vivo y que conseguiríamos ser parte de su vida en cierta medida— pero simplemente no lo tenía en mí en este momento. Me contenté con imaginar al doctor Gerandy saltando de un pie a otro en una cama de brasas en el infierno. Era tan cómico que me reí en voz alta.

—¡Lo siento! —Me reí cuando Edward me lanzó una mirada—. Solo estaba... ¡su cabello estaba flotando por todas partes, y lucía tan gracioso! —Ahora la incrédula mirada de Edward me hizo reír aún más fuerte.

—Te lo estás imaginando, ¿verdad? —Se dio cuenta.

—Ajá. —Asentí, las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos por mi diversión.

Edward se rio audiblemente y sacudió la cabeza.

—Es algo bueno que te ame, porque tú, cariño, ¡estás loca! —Abrió rápidamente la puerta del auto y salió de un salto.

Lo seguí a nuestra habitación, todavía riendo. Nos dejamos caer en la cama uno al lado del otro con las piernas colgando del borde. Era pacífico, solo estar ahí juntos, dejando a la ira que habíamos sentido en la estación disiparse.

No duró mucho tiempo. Habíamos estado en la habitación no más de diez minutos, cuando un golpe en la puerta interrumpió nuestra calma. Le lancé una mirada curiosa a Edward, quien gimió.

—Nadie más que mis padres y tu papá saben que estamos aquí —mencionó, haciendo una cara desagradable—. Y acabamos de dejar a tu papá.

La persona del otro lado golpeó de nuevo. Edward se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir. Lo escuché suspirar, y me senté, tratando de mirar alrededor de él. No fue necesario. Él abrió la puerta y dio un paso al costado para admitir a su madre. Ella lucía inusualmente triste y nerviosa. Nunca la había visto tan... desaliñada, tampoco. Incluso trabajando en el jardín, ella estaba arregladamente sucia.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y si fuera posible, lució aún más triste.

—Bella, yo... —comenzó a decir, pero se calló cuando otro golpe sonó en la puerta que Edward acababa de cerrar.

Él gruñó, pero giró el picaporte y admitió a su padre. Todo el ser de Edward se puso rígido cuando Ed pasó junto a él.

—Ahora no es el mejor momento para una visita —dijo Edward serenamente—. Tenemos que estar en casa de los Cullen pronto.

—Sé que quieren ver a Ryan, pero tu madre y yo tenemos unas cosas que decir, también. Nos preocupamos por ti y queremos aclarar algunas cosas —dijo Ed, recordándole a Edward quién era el padre.

No funcionó. Más bien al contrario, Edward se enfureció más y dio un paso más cerca de su padre.

—¿Te preocupas por mí? —dijo Edward, su voz mortalmente calma.

—Claro que lo hacemos, cariño. Todo lo que siempre hemos querido es lo mejor para ti —suplicó su madre.

—¿Eso incluye tratar de sobornar al doctor de Bella para que se deshiciera de nuestro bebé? —preguntó Edward. Ya no se molestaba por ocultar su disgusto.

Ed retrocedió.

—Edward Anthony Masen —jadeó Elizabeth, sorprendida—. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Nunca haríamos tal cosa!

Edward dejó salir una risa sin humor.

—¿De verdad, madre? Porque el doctor Gerandy tenía la impresión de que mi padre aquí se ofreció a pagarle cinco mil dólares para convencernos de darlo en adopción.

—¿Él dijo qué? Oh, Edward, él...

—Supongo que él no te dijo esa parte —la interrumpió Edward—. Ya ves, de ahí es de dónde el doctor Gerandy obtuvo la idea de vender a Ryan. Si papá estaba dispuesto a darle a él cinco grandes para convencernos de la adopción, ¿cuánto conseguiría por el bebé real? En caso de que estés interesada, la respuesta es diez grandes.

Elizabeth jadeó y se hundió contra la cómoda que sostenía la televisión. Ed se paró en toda su altura, todavía varios centímetros más bajo que su hijo, y cuadró los hombros.

—Hice lo que pensé que era lo mejor. Criar un niño a los diecisiete años no era lo mejor para ti —se defendió.

El puño de Edward conectó con la mandíbula de Ed con un fuerte ruido.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Edward estaba furioso mientras su padre se inclinaba y se agarraba la mandíbula—. Después de ver lo mucho que sufrí y lo mucho que esto me destrozó, todavía te paras aquí y tratas de defenderte. Trataste de vender a tu propio nieto. ¿Qué tipo de hombre, padre, eres?

—Edward, no es... —Ed se detuvo ante la expresión en la cara de Edward que claramente indicaba que no tenía intención de escuchar sus excusas. Ed se giró hacia Elizabeth, quien lucía igual de furiosa que Edward—. Elizabeth...

—¿Le ofreciste a Bob Gerandy dinero para convencer a nuestros niños de poner a su hijo en adopción después de que ellos ya habían tomado una decisión? —preguntó ella, su voz tan fría como el acero.

—¡Era la decisión equivocada! —gritó él.

—Oh, Dios, lo hiciste —susurró ella—. Trataste de deshacerte de nuestro nieto, y después nos arrastraste a Edward y a mí al otro lado del país con el pretexto de un nuevo trabajo y un nuevo comienzo. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo planeaste?

Ed no respondió. Su mirada cayó al piso.

—Te hice una pregunta, Ed. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Dos meses —susurró. Cuando levantó la cabeza, lucía derrotado—. Me acerqué a Gerandy en marzo. Pensé... Pensé que lo podrían escuchar a él. Éramos sus padres, y no sabíamos de lo que estábamos hablando, ¿recuerdas? Él me aseguró que los convencería. Pensé que sería más fácil para Edward no estar constantemente recordándolo, así que comencé a buscar trabajo en Nueva York. Era una aceptación condicional —añadió, como si eso lo hiciera mejor.

—¿Y si no hubiéramos aceptado? —preguntó Edward amenazadoramente.

—Entonces nos habríamos quedado aquí. —Ed estaba determinado—. No te habría, intencionalmente, alejado de tu hijo, Edward. Simplemente no creí que tuvieras alguna razón para quedarte con él muerto. Pensé que sería mejor para ti sanar sin los recuerdos.

—Me mentiste —susurró Elizabeth—. ¿También sabías que Renée no iba a venir a estar con Bella? Me dijiste que iba a venir.

—Le dije a Charlie que nos íbamos y que él debería llamarla —dijo Ed.

Me burlé.

—¿Y pensaste que eso lo solucionaría? Mis padres no han hablado por teléfono desde que fui lo suficientemente mayor para hacer los arreglos.

—Él no me dijo eso —admitió Ed—. Lo siento, Bella. Creía que eras mala para mi hijo, que solo estaba contigo porque tenía que estarlo. Que lo habías atrapado.

—¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar que debías preguntarme? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Me considerabas lo suficientemente maduro para entrar al ejército, pero no para saber con quién quería pasar mi vida?

—¡Los niños no entienden el amor! —exclamó Ed—. Ustedes eran niños. No, no pensé que fueras lo suficientemente maduro para tomar esa decisión.

—¿Tampoco pensaste en consultarme? —preguntó Elizabeth—. Lo siento, Ed, pero durante todos estos años he creído que nos fuimos cuando lo hicimos porque tenías que hacerlo por tu trabajo. Acordamos que sería bueno para Edward alejarse de aquí. Pero también me hiciste creer que Bella iba a ser cuidada, y no lo fue. ¿Cómo le pudiste hacer esto a nuestra familia? ¿A nuestros niños?

Edward resopló.

—Bueno, si no es la familia Masen en Springer *****. No culpes de todo esto a papá, mamá. No te hablé por dos años. ¿No deberías haberte dado cuenta en ese momento que no era el movimiento correcto?

—Pensé que solo estabas rebelándote —susurró ella—. Pensé que una vez que tuvieras algo de tiempo y perspectiva, estarías mejor. Estabas mejorando, con Tanya. Entonces, te mudaste aquí, y ahora estamos rotos de nuevo.

—¿Me estás culpando por esto? —Edward se la quedó mirando impactado—. Mi padre intentó vender a mi hijo, trasladó a nuestra familia al otro lado del país dos días después que me dijeron que había muerto, me hizo abandonar a Bella cuando más me necesitaba, y cuando todo sale a la luz, ¿yo soy el único culpable de separar a nuestra familia?

—No, no. Yo solo... ¿no podemos simplemente perdonar y seguir adelante? ¿Ser felices porque Bella está de regreso en nuestras vidas y que tenemos a... Ryan para conocer? —preguntó ella.

La voz de Edward se volvió dura de nuevo.

—Bella y yo tenemos a Ryan para conocer.

—¿Nos vas a mantener alejados de él? —preguntó Ed, ahora temeroso.

—No lo querías alrededor en primer lugar —desafió Edward. Dejó que su declaración colgara ahí por un minuto, antes de continuar—: Sin embargo, eso no es lo que quise decir. Debido a que Ryan ha vivido con los Cullen por casi diez años, es lo suficientemente difícil para Bella y para mí conseguir visitas, ni hablar para alguien más.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —ofreció Elizabeth de inmediato.

—No sé —le dijo Edward—. Quizás sabremos más esta tarde, pero por ahora, solo... váyanse.

Ed dijo algo bajito para Edward y le ofreció la mano, aparentemente como una ofrenda de paz, pero después de mirarla por un segundo, Edward murmuró algo que no pude escuchar y se alejó. Elizabeth dio unos pasos tentativos hacia mí, pero me dejó tener mi espacio.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella. Todo esto… —agitó una mano alrededor—... no es cómo debería haber sido. ¿Crees que alguna vez me puedas perdonar por dejarte de la forma en que lo hice?

Siempre la pacificadora, mi primer impulso fue decirle: «sí, te perdono», pero sabía que no era una reacción honesta. Nada de lo que había escuchado en los últimos dos días excusaba el dolor por el que me habían hecho pasar y el sufrimiento adicional que había tenido que soportar estando sola. No lo había superado en diez años. Al final, asentí.

—Quizás algún día —convive.

Me dio una sonrisa triste y me abrazó. Permanecí rígida en sus brazos, aunque se sentían tan familiares como siempre, y la palmeé en la espalda ligeramente. Afortunadamente, ella lo mantuvo breve y se alejó. Abrazó a Edward y empujó a Ed por la puerta.

—¿Es esto lo que tenemos que esperar? —gimió Edward cuando la puerta se cerró—. Estos dos son como una telenovela caminante. Oh, Dios. Nuestra vida se ha convertido en una telenovela.

Me reí de él y me desplomé en la cama.

—¿Cuándo se van a ir a casa?

—No lo suficientemente pronto —se quejó—. Los quiero, pero en serio, justo ahora, no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos. Papá, de hecho, me dijo que un día tendría un hijo para criar y lo entendería.

Lo miré sorprendida.

—¿Realmente eso es lo que dijo?

—Entre otras cosas.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —pregunté, ansiosa por saber más.

—Que en este momento consideraba que era parcialmente su culpa que no lo tuviera. También le dije que lo quería, pero que por ahora, sería mejor si me dejaba solo.

Mi corazón se hundió un poco más. Los próximos meses serían bastante duros, pero sin el amor y apoyo de nuestras familias, temía que el camino sería aún más duro.

—Lo he dicho antes, Edward, y lo diré de nuevo. No quiero que te pelees con tus padres por mí.

Me agarró una mano.

—Primero que todo, para mí, vale la pena pelear por ti. Segundo, no solo eres tú. Mamá es diferente. Creo que ella siguió con los planes de él, como siempre lo ha hecho, porque creía que estaba actuando en beneficio de todos. No es que no piense por sí misma, pero usualmente, ella se adhiere a él. Él, sin embargo, todavía no entiende lo que hizo mal. Todavía defiende acciones indefendibles, y no puedo respetar eso. En algún momento tendrá que admitir que estaba equivocado, y cuando lo haga, partiremos desde ahí.

Le di una sonrisa, entendiendo de dónde venía.

—Puedo vivir con eso.

* * *

 ***Placebo:** Sustancia que carece de acción curativa pero produce un efecto terapéutico si el enfermo la toma convencido de que es un medicamento realmente eficaz; tiene el mismo aspecto, gusto y forma que un medicamento verdadero pero está hecho de productos inertes y sin ningún principio activo.

 ***Springer:** The Jerry Springer Show es un programa conocido por mostrar historias de personas reales pero extrañas, historias semejantes a las que se ven en las telenovelas: infidelidad, engaños y, a veces, violencia. Cada episodio tiene un propósito para que participe la gente involucrada y discuta.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Ya todo salió a la luz. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? En el próximo van a conocer a Ryan, por fin.

Si leen hasta aquí, les pido que me dejen su nombre de Facebook en el review (algunas sé quiénes son ahí, pero otras no), les tengo una sorpresa. Gracias.

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho** : Deessa Whitlock (Roxy), Jessi, Tata XOXO, Melany, Itzel Lightwood, freedom2604, Let Cull, cavendano13, IngridMMP, sofiarp, tulgarita, Lunita Black27, bbluelilas, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Sarai GN, Eri RuzSant, MoN cArTeR, Anastacia T. Crawford, rosy canul, cary, liduvina, LeslieeMariia, y los Guest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Era la una y cincuenta y tres de la tarde cuando Edward y yo giramos hacia el gran y sinuoso camino de entrada que guiaba a la casa de los Cullen. Me había cambiado a un vestido veraniego blanco, mientras Edward estaba en caquis y una camiseta polo. Era muy diferente del look intimidante que se había puesto para el doctor Gerandy.

Me limpié las manos en el vestido —otra vez— para ocultar la evidencia de mi ansiedad.

Edward notó el movimiento y se estiró, tomando mi mano en la suya.

—Saldrá bien —dijo, aunque no estaba segura si estaba tratando de convencerme a mí o a sí mismo.

—Pero qué si...

Edward me interrumpió.

—Sin peros, Bella. Vamos a hacerlo, y va a salir bien.

Resoplé y asentí. Mis nervios todavía estaban volando alrededor de mi estómago como mariposas, pero cuando nos estacionamos enfrente de la casa, había poco que pudiera hacer.

La casa de los Cullen era grande. Un porche blanco y cubierto se extendía alrededor del frente y de un costado, soportado por postes cuadrados que se asomaban a intervalos como unos cuantos centinelas. Mecedoras vacías se balanceaban con la ligera brisa de la tarde. Alguien recientemente había hecho algo de trabajo de paisajismo; cuando abrí la puerta del auto, pude oler el mantillo fresco.

Esme Cullen tenía la puerta abierta para nosotros antes de que siquiera llegáramos a los escalones delanteros.

—Bella, Edward, bienvenidos a nuestra casa —nos saludó educadamente.

—Gracias por recibirnos —le respondí en voz baja.

Edward me apretó la mano suavemente para tranquilizarme y me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Podía ver sus nervios en las líneas alrededor de sus ojos, pero descubrí que había fuerza en nosotros haciéndolo juntos. Nos dirigió hacia el vestíbulo y nos guio hacia una sala bien equipada. Un sillón mullido de color hueso estaba ubicado contra una gran pared a mi derecha, enfrentando una mesa de café baja, una silla de gran tamaño, y un sofá de dos plazas. El televisor de pantalla plana estaba puesto en un centro de entretenimiento bajo en la esquina más alejada.

El doctor Cullen estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando por la ventana delantera. Cuando entramos, su mirada cambió hacia nosotros, pero no estaba segura de que en realidad nos viera.

—¿Puedo traerles algo para beber? —preguntó la señora Cullen, de nuevo tan educada como si fuéramos invitados de honor y no los verdaderos padres de su hijo.

Le di una sonrisa agradecida.

—Agua sería maravilloso, señora Cullen.

—Sí, también para mí, por favor —pidió Edward. Su voz sonó un poquito temblorosa.

—Claro. Y por favor. Llámenme Esme. —Se giró y caminó a través de otra puerta a lo que supuse era la cocina.

—Vengan y tomen asiento —nos invitó el doctor Cullen, gesticulando al sofá de dos plazas enfrente del sillón.

Edward extendió la mano hacia el otro hombre, y el doctor Cullen la tomó como la tregua que era.

—Gracias por recibirnos aquí hoy, doctor Cullen —dijo Edward, y ahí no se pudo negar la verdadera emoción en su voz.

—Por favor, mayor Masen, llámeme Carlisle. Tengo la sensación de que vamos a conocernos bastante bien en los próximos días. —Podía decir que él no estaba feliz por eso, pero estaba resignado al hecho de que íbamos a ser habituales de alguna forma en la vida de su hijo.

—Edward, entonces.

Nos sentamos juntos, nuestras piernas tocándose en el borde del sofá cuando Esme regresó con dos vasos de agua helada. Nos los pasó y tomó asiento en la silla en la cabecera de la habitación.

—Ryan debería bajar en un minuto. Se estuvo quejando de la camiseta que lo hice usar. —Puso los ojos en blanco, y me reí.

—No se tenía que vestir elegante por nosotros —le dije.

—Oh, bueno, al menos tenía que vestirse —aclaró ella—. Si lo dejara, se quedaría en pijamas y jugando videojuegos todos los sábados que no tuviera práctica o un juego.

—Hablando de eso, ¿pueden enviarnos su calendario de juegos? —preguntó Edward—. Nos gustaría venir a tantos como podamos.

Esme hizo una mueca.

—El próximo sábado es el último de la temporada. El equipo no lo hizo lo suficientemente bien para ir a la postemporada. El juego es en Port Angeles, sin embargo, si quieren venir.

Estaba lista para preguntarle a Esme lo que Ryan sabía sobre esta visita, cuando el niño en cuestión entró a la habitación, jalándose el cuello de su camiseta polo. Miró alrededor de la habitación con una mirada inquisidora, antes de que sus ojos se posaran en Carlisle. Carlisle palmeó el sillón a su lado, y Ryan se sentó con bastante rigidez.

—¿Qué pasa? —indagó él, mirando de Carlisle a Esme, y furtivamente hacia Edward y a mí en el medio.

—¿Recuerdas que te dijimos durante la cena anoche que unas personas iban a venir a verte hoy? —preguntó Esme suavemente, intentando calmar sus obvios nervios.

—Sí...

—Bueno, ellos están aquí. Este es el mayor Edward Masen y la doctora Bella Swan. —Esme nos señaló mientras hacía las presentaciones.

Le sonreí de una forma que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora y no aterradora.

No pareció funcionar. Ryan se encogió contra Carlisle.

—¿Mayor, como en el ejército? ¿Qué hice? Limpiaré mi habitación, ¡prometo que lo haré! —exclamó, pánico tiñendo su tono.

Carlisle puso una mano en el hombro de Ryan y nos fulminó con la mirada desde detrás del niño. Entendí lo que Aron había estado tratando de decirme sobre no tener una tercera parte imparcial aquí.

—El mayor Masen no está aquí para llevarte a la escuela militar, Ryan. Él es, um, bueno... ¿recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre tu árbol familiar para tu proyecto de genealogía para la escuela el año pasado? —Carlisle parecía estar intentando un rumbo diferente.

Ryan le dio una mirada que claramente decía "duh". Sin embargo, Carlisle no continuó. Parecía estar teniendo problemas para sacar las palabras de su boca.

—Lo que tu papá está tratando de decir, Ryan, es que la doctora Swan y yo seríamos las personas indicadas para preguntarles sobre tu historia familiar —explicó Edward.

El ceño de Ryan se frunció.

—¿Conocen a mis verdaderos padres?

—Nosotros _somos_ tus verdaderos padres, Ryan —respondí. Hice un esfuerzo supremo para mantener la emoción fuera de mi voz.

—Oh. —Ryan nos miró como si fuéramos curiosos animales en el zoológico—. ¿Por qué están aquí? —demandó—. No me quisieron cuando era un bebé, ¿así que por qué me quieren ahora?

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho, y se volvió difícil respirar apropiadamente. Si solo él supiera.

Edward miró a Esme y Carlisle por ayuda, pero ambos permanecieron en silencio. Era evidente que no íbamos a conseguir ayuda de ese lado.

—¿Quién te dijo que no te queríamos, Ryan? —preguntó finalmente Edward, lanzándole una severa mirada a Carlisle.

Ryan se encogió de hombros.

—Es por eso que las personas dan a los bebés, ¿no? ¿Porque no los quieren? Eso es lo que dijo Jimmy. Y escuché a papá hablando sobre ustedes en su oficina el otro día.

La mirada severa de Edward se volvió en ira al rojo vivo contra Carlisle, y le lanzó una mirada asesina al otro hombre antes de tomar una respiración profunda y regresarla a la cara de Ryan.

—Eso no es exactamente correcto, Ryan —respondí—. Algunos padres ponen a sus hijos en adopción porque no se pueden hacer cargo de ellos. En este caso, sin embargo... —Busqué en mi mente por la mejor forma de explicárselo a un niño de diez años y decidí que la verdad era la mejor solución—. En este caso, el doctor que asistió tu parto te robó, y te puso en adopción. Te queríamos, pero él nos dijo que habías muerto.

Esme me lanzó una mirada incrédula, como si no pudiera creer que le hubiera dicho la verdad.

—¿Ellos me secuestraron? —preguntó Ryan, mirando a los Cullen.

—No, tus padres no —le aseguré—. Ellos pensaban que te estaban adoptando de una adolescente que no te quería. Desafortunadamente, ese no era el caso.

Ryan tomó una respiración profunda y se hundió en los almohadones del sillón. Nadie en la habitación habló mientras él parecía estar pensando profundamente. Finalmente, cuando habló, fue con un sentido de resignación.

—¿Eso significa que ahora tengo que ir a vivir con ustedes?

No iba a decirle que no, ya que ese era el resultado que eventualmente esperábamos, pero Esme me ganó la respuesta.

—No, cariño, claro que no —aseguró ella—. Sin embargo, quieren conocerte. ¿Eso estaría bien contigo?

—Oh, sí, claro —acordó Ryan con un encogimiento de hombros. Ahora que se había asegurado que no iba a ser arrastrado de su casa, parecía más cómodo con nosotros estando ahí—. ¿Quieren ver mi habitación?

Edward y yo nos levantamos tan rápido del sofá que cualquiera habría pensado que había un asiento expulsor en los almohadones.

—Nos encantaría —contestó Edward.

Ryan se levantó con esfuerzo del sillón y gesticuló para que lo siguiéramos. Su habitación estaba en la parte superior de las escaleras en el segundo piso.

—Quería mi habitación de _Star Wars,_ pero mamá no me dejó —nos dijo cuando abrió la puerta.

Un cubrecama azul oscuro cubría la cama de Ryan. Los pisos eran de madera desnuda, pero una alfombra con diferentes tonos de azul cubría la mayor parte.

—Yo también siempre quise una habitación de _Star Wars_ —escuché a Edward decirle a Ryan—. Mi papá trató de convencer a mamá de que podía hacerla lucir como Tatooine*, pero ella no aceptó. Creo que tenía miedo de que pusiéramos arena en el piso.

—¡Ves! —exclamó Ryan—. ¿Eso sería genial, verdad? Ella me consiguió las sábanas. —Retiró el cubrecama azul para revelar unas sábanas con lo que parecían personajes animados.

—¡Son increíbles! Bella, ¿puedo tener una de esas? —preguntó Edward, girándose hacia mí con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—Claro —respondí—. No me importaría dormir con Anakin* todas las noches.

—Pensándolo mejor —dijo Edward, su cara contrayéndose con desagrado.

Ryan se rio de nosotros.

—Está bien, puedes tomar prestadas las mías —ofreció él—. Podemos construir un fuerte o ir de campamento o algo. También tengo una bolsa de dormir. Apuesto a que sabes cómo hacer esas cosas.

Edward se rio.

—Sí, soy bastante bueno en esas cosas.

—Todavía no he tenido tiempo de desempacar todo —nos dijo Ryan—. Está un poco vacío aquí.

Miré alrededor y vi un póster de los Dodgers y lo que parecía como algún tipo de banderín con su logo en él.

—¿Eres fan de los Dodgers? —pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Papá solía llevarme a los juegos algunas veces, pero apestan. Me gustan más los Mariners.

—Buena elección, niño —aprobó Edward. Sus dedos se movieron por las pocas cosas en el escritorio de Ryan, que estaba en la pared junto a la puerta. Un iPod con auriculares todavía conectados estaba tirado de cualquier modo. Un par de fotografías con Carlisle y Esme estaban puestas en portarretratos; no pude mirarlas, me hacían doler el corazón. Unos libros de Rick Riordan estaban apilados en el borde, el de arriba con un marcapáginas sobresaliendo.

—¿Ustedes crecieron por aquí? —sonsacó Ryan mientras pasaba su mano por la estantería vacía de la biblioteca.

—Yo lo hice —respondió Edward—. Jugué en el mismo campo que tú lo haces. Ella se mudó aquí cuando estábamos en la secundaria.

La cara de Ryan se iluminó.

—¡Genial! Tienen que venir a verme alguna vez. Juego de parador en corto.

—Lo sabemos —le conté con una sonrisa—. Vinimos a tu juego hace un par de semanas. Eres realmente bueno.

—¡Gracias! Nuestro último juego es la próxima semana en Port Angeles. No sé si viven cerca, ¿pero quizás podrían venir? —Sonaba muy esperanzado.

La expresión de Edward era melancólica y tierna cuando respondió.

—No nos lo perderíamos, amigo. Por nada del mundo. Vivimos en Seattle, así que no es tan lejos.

Esa respuesta pareció complacerlo, pero la conversación se estancó. Ryan parecía querer decir algo más, pero vaciló varias veces. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por la escuela y sus otros pasatiempos, cuando finalmente habló.

—Entonces, ¿qué le pasó al tipo que me robó? —preguntó en voz baja.

Me senté en el borde de la cama.

—Ahora está en la cárcel.

—¿No puede llevarse al hijo de nadie más? —cuestionó, como si fuera su principal preocupación.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, no puede. Él era el doctor aquí antes que tu... papá. Hasta donde sabemos, eres el único niño que alguna vez se llevó.

—¿Cómo me encontraron? —rogó Ryan en voz baja.

—¿Con mucha buena suerte? —contesté, tratando de sonar animada—. Estábamos en el pueblo para nuestra reunión de secundaria, y te vi salir del auto del doctor Cullen en el parque.

—¿Tienen otros hijos? —consultó Ryan. Como única hija, sabía cuánto la respuesta a esa pregunta podría significar para él.

—Todavía no —respondió Edward—. Sin embargo, esperamos tener más algún día. ¿Te gustaría tener un hermano o hermana?

Ryan lo consideró por un minuto.

—Sí, creo que sería genial. Traté de convencer a mamá y papá de adoptar otro niño con quien jugar después que me dijeron que era adoptado, pero nunca lo hicieron. Soy el único que tienen.

—No importa qué, Ryan, ellos siempre serán una parte importante de tu vida —le prometí. Aunque tuviéramos éxito en nuestra demanda para obtener custodia completa, no creía que tuviera en mí el alejarlo de ellos. Lo habían amado por tanto tiempo, y estaba claro que él también los amaba.

—De acuerdo. —Parecía satisfecho con eso por ahora, pero sospechaba que escucharíamos más sobre el tema. Ryan levantó su guante y una pelota—. Oigan, um... ¿cómo los llamo?

Edward y yo estallamos en carcajadas y Ryan se nos unió. La emoción y la tensión se habían construido ante esa inocente pregunta, y con ella, la presa estalló. No lo podríamos haber escrito mejor para Hollywood si hubiéramos tratado.

—Como quieras, amigo —dijo Edward—. Por ahora, puedes llamarnos Edward y Bella hasta que lo decidas.

—Bien, genial. Entonces, Edward, ¿quieres jugar béisbol en el patio trasero? —preguntó Ryan, agitando el guante enfrente de Edward.

—Desde luego.

Los tres marchamos por las escaleras. Ryan fue a la cocina donde Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados, claramente ansiosos.

—Oye, papá, ¿Edward puede tomar prestado tu guante? Él va a lanzar conmigo —informó, su emoción palpable.

—Claro, Ryan. —Carlisle se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia un banco cerca de la puerta trasera. Después de rebuscar por un minuto, sacó un guante de béisbol y se lo pasó a Edward.

Edward dobló el rígido cuero unas cuantas veces para aflojarlo y se estremeció ligeramente cuando se lo puso.

—Él no lo usa muy a menudo —le mencionó Ryan a Edward—. No es muy bueno. Le sigo diciendo que si practicara más conmigo, mejoraría, pero el béisbol no es realmente su deporte.

Podía ver a Edward luchando contra una risa.

—¿No lo es? ¿Cuál es su deporte? ¿Quizás podemos hacer algo todos juntos?

Ryan arrugó la nariz.

—¿Ser doctor? No lo sé. Tampoco es básquetbol. También apesta en ese.

Todos los adultos comenzamos a reír, y el doctor Cullen sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, al menos soy bueno para algo... ser doctor.

Ryan se encogió de hombros felizmente y abrió la puerta trasera. Agarró la mano sin guante de Edward y lo arrastró con él.

Esme me sonrió. Había un toque de tristeza en ella, pero entendía.

—Hice limonada —dijo ella—. ¿Por qué no la agarramos y nos sentamos en el porche así podemos observarlos?

Asentí y agarré tres de los vasos con hielo que ella había preparado. El teléfono del doctor Cullen sonó y él dejó la habitación para responderlo, así que Esme agarró la jarra y el vaso restante y me guio por la casa hacia el porche.

Mis chicos estaban de pie a unos metros de distancia, lanzando la pelota de un lado a otro. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca que todavía eran capaces de hablar, pero lo suficientemente lejos para hacerlo un desafío. Ocasionalmente, Edward lo detendría y le haría una corrección de cómo y dónde sostener el guante.

—Esto será bueno para él —comentó Esme tristemente desde el asiento junto a mí—. He tenido tanto miedo de perderlo que perdí de vista lo que era mejor para él. Está feliz.

Estaba a punto de responder, cuando la voz de Ryan flotó hasta mí en el porche. Mi boca se cerró rápidamente mientras escuchaba su conversación.

—Así que, ¿estás en el ejército? —le preguntó Ryan a Edward.

Edward asintió.

—Ahora estoy en las reservas. Salí de servicio activo hace un año.

—¿Alguna vez fuiste a la guerra?

—Tres veces —respondió Edward—. Dos en Irak, y una en Afganistán.

—Genial. —Ryan sonrió—. Y Bella, es una doctora como papá, ¿verdad?

—No exactamente —eludió Edward—. Bella es... como una doctora para los sentimientos. Habla con los niños que tienen problemas y trata de ayudarlos a mejorar.

Ryan se le quedó mirando por un segundo y sostuvo la pelota.

—¿Cómo mi consejero en la escuela? —Finalmente tiró la pelota.

—Algo así —acordó Edward.

—¿Por qué tienen apellidos diferentes? —Ryan estaba jugando veinte preguntas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Edward, su ceño frunciéndose de nuevo.

Ryan puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que tu apellido es Masen, y el suyo es Swan, ¿verdad? La mayoría de las veces cuando las personas se casan, tienen el mismo apellido.

Edward se rio entre dientes.

—Bueno, todavía no estamos casados.

Ryan le dio una mirada incrédula.

—Han estado juntos mucho tiempo. Tienes que ponerte en eso. A las chicas les gusta casarse.

Edward se rio.

—Trabajaré en ello. —Me guiñó—. ¿Crees que ella diría que sí?

—Sí, quiero decir, tengo diez, así que sé que la has conocido durante mucho tiempo. ¿Qué te detiene? —insistió Ryan.

Me reí. Esme lucía como que estaba a punto de regañar a Ryan, pero la detuve con mi mano en su brazo.

—No, no lo hagas. Es divertido verlo retorcerse.

Se rio y asintió.

Edward lanzó la pelota en una mano, arriba y abajo.

—Ah, bueno, no hablamos por mucho tiempo, Ry. No hemos estado juntos por _tanto_ tiempo. —Lanzó la pelota alto hacia Ryan, quien se cubrió la cara con el guante y la perdió—. Espera. —Edward se movió más cerca de Ryan y bajó la voz. Lo podíamos ver mostrándole a Ryan cómo sostener mejor el guante para los elevados así no se sacaba los dientes o cubría sus ojos.

—Tia, nuestra abogada, nos envió una copia del testimonio de Bob Gerandy —me informó Esme en voz baja, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Ryan y Edward—. Yo... no hay palabras para expresar cuánto lo siento por lo que te hizo.

—Fuimos a verlo esta mañana —le dije—. Nos contó todo. Hay una cuenta en algún lugar con dinero a mi nombre. Aparentemente, se sentía lo suficientemente culpable para no gastarlo. Creo que lo vamos a invertir para Ryan.

—¿De verdad te negó medicación para el dolor? —preguntó.

—En el momento, él dijo que me la estaba dando, pero no había nada ahí. Eso es lo que dijo esta mañana, que planeó que tuviera tanto dolor, que no recordaría. —Tomé un trago de limonada y observé a mi hijo y a su padre interactuar. Sus gestos eran tan similares a veces que me dejaban sin aliento, aún más que ver a Ryan vivo.

—Eso es... eso es horrible —dijo ella, su voz tensa—. Cuando tuve el último aborto, el bebé estaba bastante avanzado, así que me indujeron. Incluso con la medicación que me dieron, fue horrible. No me puedo imaginar hacerlo sin ella.

—Sí, no creo que lo haga de esa forma la próxima vez —admití con una pequeña risa—. Mientras más drogas, mejor.

—¿Cómo quieres hacer esto? —me preguntó, sus ojos siguiendo a Ryan mientras perseguía la pelota.

Estuve momentáneamente anonadada.

—¿De-Deberíamos llamar a Carlisle y Edward para esto?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Supuse que podíamos resolver algo, de madre a madre, y decirles luego. Carlisle puede ser impulsivo, y bueno, no necesitamos eso en este momento. —Se giró hacia mí—. Sé que los abogados tienen más que decir, pero si podemos idear algún tipo de agenda de visitas sin ellos, lo preferiría hacer de esa forma.

Después de pensarlo por un segundo, supuse que no podría hacer daño. Si a Aron no le gustaba lo que elaborábamos, no era obligatorio.

—Solo hay un fin de semana al mes que Edward definitivamente no está disponible, es su fin de semana en la reserva. Si podemos evitar ese, estaría bien.

—Dos fines de semana al mes, quizás además de cualquier evento especial, te los enviaré por email —ofreció ella—. Y por ahora, todavía me gustaría que sean supervisadas, o al menos aquí en la localidad. Sé que tu papá es el jefe de policía, así que no lo vas a secuestrar o algo. Es solo que... es mi hijo, y todavía no te conozco bien.

Quería protestar, pero era una petición razonable. No querría entregárselo a personas que no conozco, tampoco, y aunque éramos sus padres biológicos, todavía éramos, para todos los efectos, extraños.

—Por ahora —acordé con vacilación—. Sé que nos gustaría que viniera a quedarse con nosotros en Seattle de vez en cuando.

—¿Viven juntos? —preguntó, curiosa.

Me mordí el labio.

—Estamos en el proceso de buscar un lugar juntos, pero todavía tenemos departamentos separados. No es que pasemos mucho tiempo separados.

—Es fácil ver lo mucho que se aman el uno al otro —dijo ella—. Son muy afortunados.

—Sí —medité—, lo somos.

—¿Qué tal esto? —propuso—. Envíame por email sus agendas, y resolveremos algunas visitas a partir de ellas. Con la escuela ya terminada por el verano, al menos para Ryan, no habrá nada relacionado con eso todavía, y el béisbol termina la próxima semana. Oh, y su cumpleaños.

Por primera vez en la historia, el cumpleaños de Ryan me llenó de emoción en vez de temor.

—Tienen que venir para eso —continuó ella—. Creo que vamos a hacer una fiesta con pizzas después del juego en Port Angeles para sus amigos, y después la familia regresará a la casa para una barbacoa tardía.

—No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo —le dije—. ¿Hay algo en particular que le gustaría? —Se sentía un poco raro estar preguntando, pero aparte del pequeño vistazo a su habitación, no tenía idea.

Ella gimió.

—Cosas de _Star Wars,_ un nuevo casco o bate de béisbol... necesita ropa nueva —añadió como una ocurrencia tardía—. Creció más de siete centímetros justo antes de que dejáramos Los Ángeles. Los pantalones cortos todavía le quedan, algo así, pero todos los vaqueros le quedan cortos ahora. Le gustan esas camisetas tontas, también. Ya sabes, las que traen caricaturas y lemas en ellas. Conseguiría talle doce para no correr riesgos. Sé que va a crecer de nuevo pronto con la forma en que come —se rio.

—Gracias —dije en voz baja.

Me miró como si entendiera la emoción en mi voz, y simplemente dijo:

—De nada.

—Mamá, mamá —gritó Ryan mientras subía corriendo los escalones y rompía el momento—. ¿Edward y Bella se pueden quedar a cenar? Ya los invité.

Sobre su hombro, Edward alzó las manos con una mirada de "¿qué se suponía que hiciera?", yo solo me reí.

—Si está bien con ellos, claro, cariño. Ellos tienen un largo viaje de regreso a Seattle —le recordó Esme.

—Oh. —Sonaba tan decepcionado.

Mis ojos se dispararon hacia los de Edward con rapidez, y él asintió.

—Está bien, amigo —le dije—. No nos vamos hasta mañana.

—¡Sí! —gritó Ryan, haciendo un pequeño baile en el porche—. Tenemos tiempo para _Mario Kart,_ entonces. Vamos, Bella. Apuesto a que te puedo ganar.

Ryan me jaló detrás de él hacia la sala, donde me pasó un control de Wii y un volante. Después, por los próximos cuarenta y cinco minutos, él procedió a patearme el trasero, mientras Edward se reía de mí. Gané una carrera.

—Solo necesitas práctica —me informó Ryan cuando gemí de frustración después de perder... de nuevo.

—Sí, bueno, apuesto a que puedo ganarte en el Scrabble —mascullé.

Tanto Ryan como Edward se rieron de mí juntos.

—Podemos intentar con los bolos. ¿Es buena en los bolos? —le preguntó Ryan a Edward.

Edward se rio entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero es divertido verla.

Lo golpeé en el brazo.

—Ahora no, Ryan —anunció Esme desde la puerta—. La cena está lista.

Jadeé.

—¿Ya? Me deberías haber dicho; habría ayudado.

—Tonterías —dijo Esme con dulzura—. Hoy, eres una invitada. —Nos hizo señas para que la siguiéramos hacia el comedor, donde Carlisle ya estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. Ryan tomó su lugar habitual al lado de él y me jaló hacia la silla a su lado. Edward se sentó enfrente de mí, dejando la silla al lado de Carlisle vacía para Esme.

Carlisle estaba sonriendo con satisfacción, pero sus hombros y actitud eran rígidos. Me pregunté si se sentía reemplazado con Edward aquí. Esme y yo pudimos encontrar afinidad, ambas amábamos al mismo niño y lo consentíamos como las madres hacen, pero los hombres eran diferentes. Esperaba que las demostraciones de macho y el deseo de ser el hombre número uno en la vida de Ryan no causaran problemas después.

Esme trajo una gran fuente de pechugas de pollo asadas a las hierbas, un poco de arroz salvaje, y un bol de judías verdes, antes de regresar una última vez con una jarra de agua y una de té.

—Buen provecho —dijo ella con alegría, tomando asiento y comenzando a servir la comida.

Por varios minutos, el único sonido fue el tintineo de las cucharas de metal contra la cerámica de la Corningware*. Entonces, Ryan decidió poner al corriente a Carlisle de lo que habíamos hecho durante toda la tarde. A su favor, Carlisle escuchó atentamente.

—¿Qué hará Ryan este verano? —le pregunté a Esme durante una pausa en su narración—. ¿Se quedará en casa contigo?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando vivíamos en Los Ángeles, él tenía un grupo de amigos cercanos y los niños más o menos alternaban pasar los días en la casa de los demás durante el verano. Ya que él no conoce a nadie tan bien aquí todavía, aparte de los chicos del equipo, acepté el consejo de una de las otras madres y lo inscribí en este programa de campamento de día que patrocina el centro comunitario. Todos los días, durante seis horas, los niños hacen proyectos, artesanías, y juegan con otros niños de su edad en el centro. Creo que sería una buena forma para que Ryan conozca a los otros niños que estarán en su clase.

—Craig Shiffer y Michael Marks también van a ir —intervino Ryan con la boca llena de comida—. Ellos están en mi equipo.

—Modales, Ryan —regañó Esme—. No hables con comida en la boca. —Ella me lanzó una mirada que claramente decía: "¿ves lo que tienes que esperar?".

—Sí, señora —dijo él con un poco de tristeza después de haber sido regañado enfrente de nosotros.

Los adultos también usaron la cena como una ocasión para conocerse entre sí. Con Ryan en la vida de ambos, parecía que todos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que sería mejor conocernos entre nosotros y trabajar juntos para evitar que él saliera lastimado. Cuando Esme sirvió el postre —volcanes de chocolate individuales— todos estábamos hablando como viejos conocidos.

Eran casi las nueve cuando nos movimos para irnos. Ryan tenía que prepararse para ir la cama, y nosotros teníamos un largo día por delante mañana.

Antes de que se fuera arriba, Ryan corrió y me atrapó en un gran abrazo.

—¿Cuándo los veré de nuevo? —murmuró contra mi blusa.

Lo abracé con fuerza, cerrando los ojos ante la sensación de tener a mi no-tan-pequeño niño en mis brazos por primera vez.

—Estaremos aquí el próximo fin de semana, Ry —susurré mientras trataba desesperadamente de no llorar.

—¿Lo prometes? —inquirió, retrocediendo y buscando mi cara.

—Lo prometo.

Le dio a Edward un abrazo que prácticamente lo derritió donde estaba parado, antes de subir las escaleras pisando fuerte como una manada de elefantes.

—Te enviaré un email esta semana —anunció Esme. Sostuvo el papel en el que yo le había escrito nuestros números de teléfonos y direcciones de correo con firmeza en su mano.

—Gracias... por todo —le dije con sinceridad, dándole un abrazo.

Edward y Carlisle se dieron la mano, y después Edward me agarró la mano y me guio hacia el auto. Por primera vez en casi once años, todo se sintió bien en mi mundo por ese minuto.

* * *

 ***Tatooine:** es un planeta ficticio del universo de Star Wars.

 ***Anakin** **Skywalker:** también conocido como Ani entre amigos y familiares, más tarde Darth Vader, es el personaje ficticio central de la famosa saga de Star Wars.

 ***Corningware:** es una marca de baterías de cocina de cerámica aptas para horno.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¡Ya conocieron a Ryan! ¿Qué les pareció el encuentro?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho** : ConyCullenMasen, cavendano13, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Itzel Lightwood, rosy canul, Andrea Ojeda, Enredada, Anastacia T. Crawford, Tata XOXO, Melany, Saratrucha, freedom2604, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Let Cull, cary, catabeauvoir, Labluegirl Mellark, Roxy Sanchez, MoN cArTeR, LeslieeMariia, y IngridMMP.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

La siguiente semana voló mientras Edward y yo nos apresurábamos a terminar de hacer todo así podíamos volver a Forks para el cumpleaños de Ryan. Para ambos, las semanas que rodeaban su cumpleaños siempre habían sido momentos de reflexión y tristeza, así que tanto Jasper como Alice inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de los cambios. Siempre dispuesta a cualquier excusa para comprar, incluso para un niño de diez años peleado con la moda, Alice tomó la tarea con fervor.

El lunes a la noche, la agente de bienes raíces llamó con una lista de propiedades. Edward puso el teléfono en altavoz mientras hacíamos la cena, y la escuchamos recitar de un tirón las especificaciones de la primera.

—Maggie, te voy a tener que detener —dijo Edward una vez que finalmente lo dejó hablar—. Ha habido algunos cambios. Primero, tacha los condominios. Necesitamos una casa con patio, uno grande. Segundo, no podemos mirar nada con menos de cuatro dormitorios.

— _Uh, oh, está bien_ —tartamudeó Maggie _—. Eso es... bastante diferente de lo que tengo aquí._

—Bueno, nuestras necesidades han cambiado durante las últimas semanas. Necesitamos algo adecuado para niños, preferiblemente con parques cerca, pero ese no es un requisito —mencionó él.

— _¿Puedo asumir entonces que los mejores sistemas educativos también son una prioridad?_ —preguntó ella, su comportamiento de negocios regresando.

Edward me enfrentó e hizo una mueca. No habíamos hablado de esa parte. Si Ryan venía a vivir con nosotros, esa sería una preocupación, pero ya que probablemente no iba ser a largo plazo, las escuelas no serían una preocupación por otros cinco o seis años, al menos.

—Um, ¿escuelas decentes sería bueno? —Sonó como una pregunta cuando Edward lo dijo.

Maggie se rio.

— _Entendido. Denme un par de días, entonces. Solo una de éstas que tengo va a cumplir los requisitos, y sé que algunos de mis colegas tienen casas que están buscando mover._

Me agradaba cuando un agente de bienes raíces hablaba de estar "dispuesto a vender barato". Edward se rio y me tiró un tomate cuando lo dije.

La noche siguiente, los chicos dejaron a Ben a cargo en la oficina y nos encontraron a Alice y a mí para una cena rápida antes de ir a Target. Jasper y Alice encajaban bien, e incluso Edward había mencionado que él había cambiado considerablemente desde que estaba saliendo con ella. Por ejemplo, ya no salía solo.

Edward estaba convencido de que todo niño necesitaba un Halcón Milenario. El hecho de que encontrara uno hecho de Legos era aún mejor en su opinión. Me resistí ante el precio de éste, así como de los Legos de la Estrella de la muerte que agarró. Rápidamente me recordó que no habíamos tenido ninguna oportunidad de darle nada a Ryan durante diez años, y estaba determinado a consentir a nuestro hijo este año, al menos.

Y lo hicimos. El carrito estaba lleno cuando nos fuimos. Le conseguimos ambos sets de Legos de Star Wars, ocho camisetas, cinco pantalones cortos, y tres pantalones vaqueros. Alice y Jasper decidieron simplemente enviarle a través de nosotros una tarjeta con una tarjeta de regalo de iTunes en el interior, para no abrumarlo.

El miércoles, llamé a Charlie.

— _Hola, chica_ —respondió al tercer timbrazo, como era su costumbre.

—Hola, papá. Tuve noticias de Esme Cullen esta semana, y me dijo que te invitara al cumpleaños de Ryan el sábado. Va a ser en su casa como a las cuatro.

Gruñó en el auricular.

— _Tienes que estar bromeando. El agente Majors llamó hace una hora y "solicitó" mi presencia en Seattle esta semana. Aparentemente, el Departamento de Justicia está tratando de retractarse del acuerdo que le prometieron a Bob Gerandy. Dijo algo sobre muchos secuestradores atrapados por un caso, y si lo absuelven, podría ser usado como precedente._

—¿Lo quieren castigar con todo el rigor de la ley? —pregunté, sorprendida. Quería al hombre castigado tanto como al próximo tipo, pero él estaba a mediados de los setenta y no muy saludable.

— _Así parece. De todos modos, me quieren allí._

—Estoy segura que lo puedes llevar por un helado o algo después, papá. Él vive a menos de una milla de distancia —bromeé.

— _Sí, sí. Está bien, chica. Gracias por hacerme saber. Había olvidado que ya era esa época._ —Y parecía que mi papá también había notado mi mal humor. Encantador.

Colgamos unos minutos después con promesas de que nos encontraríamos para almorzar el viernes si podía alejarse de los federales.

Más tarde esa noche, el teléfono de Edward sonó justo después de que nos sentáramos a cenar. Alice había salido a otra cita con Jasper, así que estábamos solos de nuevo. Él frunció el ceño ante el número y me lo mostró, pero no lo reconocí. Era de algún lugar cerca de Forks.

—¿Hola? —respondió, presionando el botón para ponerlo en altavoz.

— _Um, Edward, soy R-Ryan._ _Mamá me dio tu número. Espero que no te importe._

Dejé caer el tenedor. Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron, y le tomó un segundo responder.

—No, para nada, Ryan. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras. ¿Qué pasa?

— _Bueno, ¿recuerdas ese campamento sobre el que mamá te contó el fin de semana pasado?_

—Sí...

— _Oh, uh, tal vez debería estar Bella, también. Debería haber llamado..._

—Está bien, amigo. Ella está aquí conmigo. Así que, ¿qué pasa con el campamento?

— _Hola, Bella. Cierto, el campamento. Quieren que hagamos este proyecto familiar con fotos de nosotros como bebés y cosas. La maestra dijo que también debemos incluir fotos de nuestros padres como niños, si podemos conseguirlas. ¿Crees... quiero decir, tienes fotos de ti y Bella cuando eran pequeños que pueda tomar prestadas?_ —tartamudeó a través de su explicación, como si tuviera miedo de que le dijéramos que no.

Estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas.

—¿Nuestras fotos de bebé? —preguntó Edward, soplando una gran exhalación.

— _Bueno, sí, ya tengo algunas de mamá y papá, pero también quería incluirlos, ya que son mis verdaderos padres. Si no quieren que yo..._

—¡Claro que puedes! —intervine.

—Sí, claro. Solo tengo que averiguar dónde están las mías —se rio Edward—. Tendré que llamar a mi mamá y hacer que me las mande por email. ¿Puedo enviarlas al correo de tu mamá?

— _Eso sería genial. ¿También me puedes mandar las tuyas por email, Bella?_

Mi corazón se hundió. Renée apenas me podía cuidar, ni hablar de mis fotos de bebé. La mayoría habían sido olvidadas cuando nos mudamos de San Francisco a Utah un verano cuando tenía la edad de Ryan.

—No sé si tengo alguna, pero veré lo que puedo conseguir.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron.

—En realidad, Ryan, sé dónde hay un montón de fotos de bebé de tu mamá. Su papá solía mostrármelas siempre que iba a buscarla para salir y ella no estaba lista.

— _¡Eso es cruel!_ —se rio.

—Ese es tu abuelo. De todos modos, él vive ahí en Forks, y estoy seguro que no le importaría si vas a verlo esta noche o mañana —le comentó Edward. Había compartido nuestra conversación de más temprano con él, y parecía que estaba planeando reunirlos más pronto que yo.

— _Está bien. Bueno, no se me permite hablar con extraños..._ —dijo Ryan, dudando de nuevo.

—Pero tienes permitido hablar con un policía, ¿verdad? —inquirió Edward con una sonrisa que estaba segura que Ryan pudo oír a través del teléfono.

— _¿El papá de Bella es policía?_ —Sonaba emocionado.

—El jefe de policía —mencionó Edward a propósito.

— _Genial._ —Ryan la estiró a tres sílabas _—. Tal vez mi mamá o papá me lleven allí. ¿Todavía está en la estación a esta hora?_

Comprobé la hora en el microondas.

—No, probablemente está en casa ahora, viendo el partido de los Mariners. Sin embargo, tu papá sabe dónde vive. A tu abuelo no le importará en absoluto.

— _¡Gracias, Bella! Um, los veré el sábado, ¿verdad?_

—Sí, lo harás —confirmó Edward, sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de Ryan.

— _¡Adiós!_ —Ryan cortó sin esperar a que respondiéramos.

Edward no se molestó en ocultar su sonrisita esta vez.

—Le doy menos de una hora antes de que recibamos una llamada.

—¿Tanto? —me reí.

—Bueno, le tienes que dar al chico tiempo para arreglar el transporte. Déjame llamar a mamá realmente rápido y decirle que me envíe las mías. De lo contrario, me olvidaré —dijo Edward mientras marcaba el teléfono.

Me llené la boca con un pedazo de lasaña para mantenerme callada.

Elizabeth estaba más que dispuesta a enviar las fotografías, y prometió hacerlo tan pronto como regresara a casa del supermercado. Afortunadamente, ella estaba sola, y ni Edward ni yo tuvimos que soportar escuchar a su papá de nuevo, aunque fuera por teléfono.

Edward recalentó su comida y comió rápidamente. Él tenía más trabajo que hacer esa noche.

—Edward —lo llamé mientras se dirigía a la otra habitación para encender su computadora.

—¿Sí, nena?

—Estuve revisando la agenda que Esme envió, y parece que el próximo fin de semana debería ser nuestro fin de semana con Ryan, ya que no vamos a contar los eventos especiales, como su cumpleaños. Ese, y el próximo fin de semana, estarás fuera de la ciudad. ¿Serás capaz de cambiar ese? —Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta entre la cocina y la sala.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Sí, lo solucionaré. Sin embargo, no puedo seguir cargando a Jasper con todos los turnos del fin de semana. Esto me deja fuera por el próximo mes, al menos. Puede que tenga que hacer algunos nocturnos, si los tenemos, para compensar.

Asentí.

—Solo habla con Jazz, ¿está bien? No sé cuánto tiempo va a pasar antes de que podamos tener a Ryan aquí en lugar de tener que pasar los fines de semana en Forks.

Edward gimió.

—Lo sé. Creo que vamos a ir a la quiebra por la gasolina.

—Oye, al menos no tenemos que alimentarlo todo el tiempo —bromeé, sabiendo que me encantaría tener ese problema—. ¿Viste lo mucho que ese niño come?

Edward se rio.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, eso lo ha heredado.

La luz azul de la pantalla empañó de forma extraña la cara de Edward, y supe que ya lo había perdido en el mundo cibernético. Sin embargo, estaba contenta de pasar la noche leyendo a su lado.

El jueves pasó volando, y antes de que lo supiera, Alice y yo nos estábamos dirigiendo de nuevo a la casa de Angela para una noche de chicas, mientras los tres chicos trabajaban hasta tarde. Angela y Ben se habían llevado bien en su forma tímida y estaban hablando por teléfono con bastante frecuencia, aunque todavía no habían tenido una cita. Angela pidió comida china, y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa chismeando y poniéndonos al día.

Mi teléfono sonó justo después de las seis.

—Hola, papá —respondí con una sonrisa.

— _Ese niño... te lo digo, Bella, puede que sea uno de los niños más dulces que he conocido_ —declaró papá.

—Es un chico muy bueno, ¿verdad? —dije con orgullo, aunque no había tenido nada que ver con eso.

— _Carlisle lo trajo a la estación hoy a la hora del almuerzo, y me dijo que tú y Edward le habían dicho que viniera a verme por fotos de bebé tuyas. No estoy seguro de a quién de ustedes debería agradecerle, pero hombre, fue bueno verlo._ —Charlie no era un hombre demasiado emocional, así que ser capaz de escucharlo en su voz me sorprendió. Sin embargo, sabía cómo se sentía.

—Edward recordó que le mostrabas mis fotos cuando empezamos a salir —le dije. Las miradas de las chicas estaban clavadas en mí alrededor de la mesa.

— _¡Ah! Bueno, él las recordaba, por lo menos. Útil ahora, ¿verdad? Solo quería decir gracias. Fue bueno conocerlo y dejar que sepa quién soy. Le dije que me llamara Charlie por ahora, si eso está bien._

—Eso está bien. Nos va a llamar Edward y Bella hasta que descubra cómo quiere llamarnos por su cuenta. ¿Todavía vas a venir mañana? —le pregunté.

— _Claro. Te llamaré cuando averigüe lo que vamos a hacer. Gracias de nuevo, chica._

—De nada, papá.

Sonreí cuando cortó con su gruñido característico, y encontré los ojos de mis amigas. Les expliqué cómo habíamos arreglado para que Charlie conociera a Ryan. Angela lagrimeó cuando le conté todo lo que pasó el sábado que habíamos pasado con ellos. Su presencia tranquila me había mantenido cuerda justo después de que lo perdiéramos, y estaba agradecida de que ella también pudiera compartir la felicidad.

Angela se había instalado en la biblioteca y había comenzado varios programas nuevos diseñados para involucrar a todos los miembros de la comunidad. También estaba llevando a cabo una recolección de libros usados. Aquellos que las diversas ramas de la biblioteca tenían muchos, los venderían para ayudar a financiar más programas. No solo estaba beneficiando a la comunidad, había encontrado formas para compensar los costos del presupuesto de la ciudad, y la junta de la biblioteca estaba encantada.

Las ventas en la tienda de Alice se habían incrementado tres veces desde que Angel había sido puesta de patitas en la calle. Los dos nuevos internos tenían ojo para la moda y estaban bien conectados en la universidad. De nuevo, eran en su mayor parte niños con más dinero de sus padres que sentido, ¿pero quién era yo para juzgarlos?

Nuestra fiesta terminó más tarde de lo habitual, considerando que todas teníamos que trabajar al día siguiente. Alice me siguió de regreso a nuestro departamento. No teníamos mucho para conversar, ya que ambas estábamos exhaustas, así que simplemente nos deseamos buenas noches y nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones.

El jueves se transformó en el viernes sin mucho espectáculo. Ninguno de mis pacientes trató de destruir el mobiliario, una victoria en mi opinión. Papá llamó temprano e hizo arreglos para encontrarme para almorzar en un pequeño deli cerca de la oficina. Los cuarteles del FBI no estaban muy lejos, y cuando nos reunimos, él ya había estado en reuniones por varias horas.

—Lo van a llevar a juicio, Bells —me contó mientras comíamos los sándwiches y las papas fritas caseras—. Le dijeron que el acuerdo para reducir la pena estaba fuera de cuestión.

—¿Pueden hacer eso? —le pregunté, incrédula. Siempre pensé que una vez que un acuerdo era ofrecido y aceptado, no podía ser retirado.

—Nueva evidencia. Nunca le dijo al fiscal del dinero que aceptó. No importa que no lo gastara —explicó Charlie—. Eso le añade otro cargo al delito. Esencialmente, también te robó diez mil dólares, ya que no te dijo sobre la cuenta hasta que los delitos fueron descubiertos.

Aunque quería que pagara por lo que hizo, no quería exponer a Ryan al circo de los medios que un juicio de esta naturaleza seguro atraería.

—¿Hay alguna forma de mantener a Ryan fuera de esto? —le pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Lo dudo, Bella. Haré lo que pueda, pero localmente, este caso va a ser una gran noticia. —Comió por otro momento, y después tragó y sonrió—. En una nota más alegre, conseguí una pequeña cosa para el cumpleaños de Ryan.

Deslizó un sobre por la mesa, y abrí la solapa. Adentro había tres entradas para el juego en casa de los Mariners la próxima semana.

—¡Papá! —jadeé—. Esto es...

—Pensé que sería lindo que Edward, Ryan, y yo fuéramos juntos, si los Cullen se lo permiten. Moví algunos contactos, así que deberían ser muy buenos asientos. Él dijo la otra noche que le gustaban. —La cara de papá se sonrojó como si estuviera avergonzado, y se frotó la nuca.

—Estoy segura que le encantará. Vaya. Nos deberíamos, uh, detener y comprar una tarjeta en el camino de regreso para ponerlas ahí —sugerí. Quería que no hubiera dudas de parte de quién eran. Ryan no iba a olvidar este cumpleaños durante un tiempo.

Unos minutos después, una vez que habíamos terminado los sándwiches, papá se sacudió las manos y desechó las canastas. Me siguió a una pequeña tienda de recuerdos que vendía tarjetas caras y eligió la única que lucía remotamente apta para niños. Cinco dólares después, garabateó un breve mensaje, puso las entradas adentro, y lamió la solapa para cerrarlo. Lo guardé en mi bolso para dárselo a Ryan mañana.

Edward me encontró en mi departamento a las seis, y partimos una vez más a Forks. Sam tenía una habitación lista para nosotros cuando llegamos.

—Voy a tener que empezar un programa de huéspedes frecuentes para ustedes dos —bromeó mientras nos pasaba las llaves—. Tres estancias más, y obtienen una noche gratis.

—Creo que te lo haré cumplir —dijo Edward con una sonrisa—. Nos verás muchas veces.

La habitación lucía igual a como la habíamos dejado, solo que más limpia. Edward puso nuestras maletas junto a la puerta y envolvió sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Acurruqué la cara en su pecho, solo para que él se alejara. Cuando levanté la cabeza para preguntarle qué pasaba, sus labios encontraron los míos en un beso abrasador. Lo sentí hasta en los dedos de los pies.

—Te deseo —murmuró contra mi piel mientras me dejaba besos por el cuello. Él sabía que eso siempre me volvía una pegajosa bola de necesidad.

Estaba bastante segura que mi respuesta no fue en ningún lenguaje inteligible. Mis dedos se arrastraron desde su cuello hacia los botones de su camisa, los que se abrieron bajo ellos. Él se deshizo de ella, un brazo a la vez, mientras usaba el otro brazo para levantarme la camiseta sobre la cabeza.

Nunca entendí qué era tan sexy de ver a Edward sacarse su camiseta, aparte del hecho de que estaba revelando su cuerpo ridículamente sexy al mismo tiempo. Pero ver sus dos brazos agarrar la parte trasera de su camiseta y jalarla sobre su cabeza me embelesaba cada vez.

Su mirada era casi feroz cuando me miró de arriba abajo, y aunque todavía estaba usando sostén y pantalones, me sentí desnuda. Estaba congelada, capturada en sus ojos verdes. Su mano se estiró detrás de mí y ágilmente me liberó del sostén. Después, sus dedos desprendieron el botón de mis pantalones. Sus ojos se pusieron más salvajes cuando mi bóxer de encaje negro fue revelado, y todo lo que pude pensar fue: "Me va a comer viva". Me hizo estremecer en el buen sentido.

Me moví hacia atrás, guiándolo hacia la cama, mientras me sacaba los pantalones. Él se empujó los suyos por las caderas, dejándolo solo en su bóxer slip negro, lo que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

—Esto no va a ser lento y suave, dulzura —me susurró al oído—. Te necesito. Ahora.

Mis piernas golpearon el borde de la cama, y me moví hacia arriba tan rápido como pude. Lo necesitaba tanto como él me necesitaba; no estaba dispuesta a esperar mucho.

Edward se arrodilló entre mis rodillas extendidas, se inclinó y me besó con fuerza. Sin aviso, sus caderas se movieron hacia adelante, y se deslizó en mí con facilidad, poderosamente.

Un gemido escapó de mis labios cuando me llenó. Nunca nada se sentía tan bien como cuando Edward y yo estábamos unidos así, no importaba si estábamos haciendo el amor lento y dulce o cogiendo rápido y duro, como ahora. Edward estableció un ritmo implacable, llevándome más y más alto y disipando todos los pensamientos de mi cabeza.

—Se siente tan... jodidamente bien, nena —gruñó, nunca bajando la velocidad.

Una mano sostenía su cuerpo sobre el mío, y la otra se deslizó hacia donde estábamos unidos. En el instante en que sus dedos me rozaron el clítoris, rayos de electricidad atravesaron mi cuerpo, y grité de nuevo por el placer.

—Vente para mí, nena, por favor —rogó. La tensión en sus ojos mostraba cuánto se estaba conteniendo.

Presionó sus dedos de nuevo mientras embestía con sus caderas, y exploté. Puntos blancos de luz destellaron en mi visión mientras la caída libre comenzaba. Apenas había bajado de mi placer, cuando Edward se enderezó en sus rodillas, se sacudió y quedó quieto, su cabeza tirada hacia atrás en éxtasis.

No había una visión tan impresionante como Edward corriéndose. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, y todos sus músculos estaban tensos, mientras su cara estaba relajada y feliz, un estado que raramente veía fuera de su sueño. Perezosamente, sus ojos se abrieron y encontraron los míos, una sonrisa dulce y torcida llenó sus rasgos. Se inclinó hacia adelante y me besó suavemente.

—Te amo —susurró contra mis labios.

—También te amo —murmuré, todavía sintiéndome de gelatina y soñolientamente relajada.

Edward rodó a mi costado y salió de la cama, deslizándose fuera de mí mientras lo hacía. Segundos después, regresó con una de las toallas de mano, ligeramente húmeda, del baño. Después de que me limpiara, tiró la toalla al piso y se acostó a mi lado.

—Eso fue... lo siento por atacarte junto a la puerta así —dijo con una risa avergonzada.

—Yo no —bufé—. No me escuchaste quejarme, ¿verdad?

El dedo de Edward trazó pequeños círculos sobre mi estómago desnudo, y sus ojos observaron cada movimiento. Lo estudié, preguntándome dónde estaba su mente, cuando él habló de nuevo.

—Nuestro hijo cumple diez años mañana, y no estoy triste —habló en voz baja—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fui capaz de sonreír y disfrutar de esta época del año.

Le pasé la mano por el cabello, amando la sensación de sus mechones gruesos y sedosos mientras se deslizaban entre mis dedos.

—Alice me sacó del pueblo algunas veces. Un año, ella insistió en que fuéramos a un viaje por carretera para ver el ovillo de hilo más grande del mundo, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en Kansas. Fuimos a un rancho para turistas, en su lugar.

Edward se rio y trató de disimularlo como una tos.

—¿Qué? ¿No nos puedes imaginar a mí y a Alice como vaqueros... vaqueras, lo que sea? —pregunté, fingiendo estar ofendida—. Fue bastante divertido. Esa fue la única cosa que evitó que me hundiera en un hoyo durante toda la semana. Alice no se lleva bien con la suciedad.

—Por favor dime que hay fotografías de eso —se rio—. Pagaría mucho dinero para verlas.

—Las hay —confirmé—. Pero sé lo que quieres decir. Sin embargo, estoy muy nerviosa por mañana. No quiero inmiscuirme en el rol de Esme, pero él también es mi hijo. No tuve la oportunidad de festejarle su primer cumpleaños, éste es mi primero.

—Hemos perdido mucho —dijo él en voz baja, la tristeza en su voz casi dolorosa.

Me giré en sus brazos y me recosté contra su pecho. Ahí, en la oscuridad, solo nos abrazamos el uno al otro, porque no había nada más que decir. No podíamos recuperar el tiempo que nos habían robado. Todo lo que podíamos hacer era avanzar y disfrutar cada minuto que tuviéramos con nuestro hijo ahora.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Ryan ya los está incluyendo en su vida. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho** : Marianacs, Anastacia T. Crawford, Itzel Lightwood, Labluegirl Mellark, Andrea Ojeda, tulgarita, rosy canul, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Let Cull, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, catabeauvoir, Roxy Sanchez, Sarai GN, IngridMMP, Caniqui, y cary.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

El estadio de béisbol en Port Angeles estaba lleno. Cinco campos, cada uno para diferentes rangos de edad, estaban dispersos alrededor. Con dos equipos en cada uno y otros equipos esperando para jugar, era casi imposible reconocer un grupo de otro. Tampoco tenía idea de cómo los jugadores se suponían que supieran a dónde ir.

—Juegan en el mismo campo siempre —explicó Edward—. Ese campo de allí es para T-ball*. Ese otro es para catorce y más. Los otros tres se dividen entre softbol, doce y menos, diez y menos, y ocho y menos.

Lo miré fijamente.

—¿Eso nos ayuda cómo?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, sabemos que no está en uno de esos dos campos, ¿no?

Un grupo de padres en camisetas rojas como las que habíamos visto unas semanas atrás se apresuró de la ventana del puesto de comida. Se los señalé a Edward, y los seguimos hacia el campo lejano, donde los Red Devils ya estaban en el campo. Las gradas estaban prácticamente llenas; el único espacio que quedaba estaba al lado de los Cullen. Esme gesticuló para que nos acercáramos y palmeó el asiento al lado de ella.

—Lo guardamos para ustedes. Los niños tienen que estar aquí treinta minutos más temprano, así que también todos los padres lo están. Es fatal conseguir un asiento decente si llegas a la hora del partido —dijo ella, inclinándose para darme un abrazo.

—Gracias, tendremos que recordarlo. —Mis ojos escrudiñaron el campo hasta que encontré a Ryan lanzando la pelota con otro niño en el jardín—. ¿Cuáles son los planes para después del juego, de nuevo? —pregunté.

Esme suspiró.

—Hay una pizzería aquí en Port Angeles que tiene pizza horrible, pero tiene todo un salón lleno de videojuegos. La mayoría de sus compañeros de equipo vienen y unos amigos del centro comunitario. Promete ser un zoológico. Después, volveremos a la casa. El resto de la familia debería estar ahí alrededor de la cuatro. No los culparía ni un poco si se saltan la primera parte —añadió en voz baja.

Me reí.

—Tan... loco… como parece que será, no hay forma de que me lo pierda. Para nosotros, esta es su primera fiesta de cumpleaños... —me callé cuando mis emociones amenazaron con ahogarme de nuevo. Y creía que lo había estado haciendo muy bien esta mañana.

Esme me palmeó la pierna y me dio una sonrisa triste.

—Cuando regresemos a la casa, sacaré los álbumes de fotos. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero al menos tenemos eso.

—Eso sería genial. —Parpadeé las lágrimas e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para sonreírle—. Sin embargo, te lo advierto —dije, tratando de sonar más animada—. Exageramos un poco, creo.

Se rio.

—¡Estoy segura que lo hicieron! No te sientas mal. Carlisle y yo lo hacemos todos los años, cumpleaños y Navidades. Siempre decimos que nos vamos a limitar a tantas cosas o a una cierta cantidad, y nunca sucede.

Su consuelo me hizo sentir un poco mejor, tenía que admitirlo. También sospechaba que ella había sabido que lo haríamos y había exagerado un poco por su cuenta para no ser superados por los entrometidos padres verdaderos. Colmar a Ryan con más afecto y dejarle saber cuánto ambos pares de padres lo amaban era importante, pero competir entre nosotros no iba a ser la respuesta. Era algo que temía que con el tiempo tendríamos que discutir.

Una vez que el juego comenzó, todas mis preocupaciones sobre lo mejor para criar a Ryan salieron por la ventana. Saltamos arriba y abajo y alentamos como el resto de los padres. Cada pequeña victoria fue recibida con entusiasmo, y cada error con un gemido. Desafortunadamente, los gemidos fueron más comunes. No estaba segura en qué estaba pensando Ryan; simplemente sabía que no era en béisbol. Una y otra vez en las primeras dos entradas, la pelota voló justo junto a él con solo un intento poco entusiasta por su parte de agarrarla.

Después del final de la segunda entrada, Edward estaba rechinando los dientes por la frustración.

—Volveré en un segundo —farfulló.

Con preocupación, lo observé bajar las gradas y caminar airadamente hacia el banquillo. Ryan estaba lanzando su guante en el banco cuando Edward se acercó a la cerca.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —farfulló Carlisle, enojado. Se movió para pararse, pero Esme le puso una mano en la pierna para detenerlo. Ella negó con la cabeza, y él retomó su asiento con un resoplido.

La cabeza de Ryan se levantó con rapidez para ver a Edward, y su cara se transformó. Se fue el malhumorado y enojado niño de hacía segundos, y en su lugar se paró un niño con una gran sonrisa. Le dijo algo a Edward y le chocó el puño a través de la malla metálica. No podía escuchar lo que Edward estaba diciendo, pero el ceño de Ryan se frunció en concentración, y él asintió a lo que sea que Edward le decía. Justo antes de que él golpeara el casco de béisbol, Ryan dijo algo y asintió de nuevo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté cuando Edward regresó a nuestro asiento. Ryan todavía estaba esperando en el círculo de bateo.

—Él creyó que no estábamos aquí —susurró Edward, inclinándose cerca así solo yo podía escucharlo—. Estaba decepcionado y dejó que interfiriera con su juego. Solo me aseguré de que supiera que estábamos aquí observando y le recordé las cosas en las que trabajamos la semana pasada.

Mientras observaba a Ryan tomar su posición en la caja del bateador, medité lo que Edward me había dicho. Por alguna razón, había pensado que saber que nunca quisimos renunciar a él sería reconfortante para Ryan. Nunca pensé que tendría problemas de abandono con los que lidiar. Terapia para todos nosotros como una familia ensamblada y solo para Ryan podría ser otra cosa que tendríamos que enfrentar en las próximas semanas.

Enfrentando un conteo completo, observé conteniendo el aliento mientras los brazos de Ryan se extendían. El chasquido de la pelota golpeando el metal del bate reverberó las alfombras detrás del árbitro. Una nube de tierra se levantó cuando el bate de Ryan golpeó el suelo. Traté de observar la pelota, que estaba rebotando en lo profundo del jardín, y a mi hijo, cuyas largas piernas estaban llevándolo a la segunda tan rápido como podía. El entrenador de la tercera base le hizo un gesto, y con solo una corta pausa, Ryan siguió corriendo las bases. Estaba a mitad de camino de la tercera cuando la pelota salió del jardín. Detrás de él, el parador en corto la agarró y corrió tras él. Cuando el parador en corto estaba lo suficientemente cerca para asegurarse que el tercera base no la dejaría caer, él lanzó alto la pelota hacia el chico parado en la base.

Ryan deslizó los pies primero mientras el guante del tercera base, lleno con la pelota, bajaba. Todos nos detuvimos cuando el guante golpeó a Ryan en la cadera. No hubo sonido en las gradas mientras esperábamos el fallo del árbitro.

Dos brazos extendidos hacia los lados.

—¡Safe!

La ovación que surgió de la multitud fue prácticamente ensordecedora después del silencio que había penetrado mi mente desde que Ryan había golpeado el bate. Sus compañeros de equipo estaban cantando, y Esme y yo estábamos saltando arriba y abajo, aplaudiendo. Ella lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor y me apretó.

—¡Lo hizo! ¡Consiguió un triple! —canturreó.

Mi cara estaba atrapada con una sonrisa permanente.

El próximo bateador se acercó al plato, y nos quedamos en silencio instantáneamente así no interferíamos con su concentración. Una vez que estuvimos sentados de nuevo, me giré hacia Esme.

—¿Lo ha hecho alguna vez antes?

—¿Lograr un triple? No. —Negó con la cabeza—. Consiguió un doble una vez en un overthrow*, pero eso es lo máximo que alguna vez ha conseguido en un bateo.

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida pronto por el bateador, el hijo de Lauren, Caleb, bateó un sencillo que llevó a Ryan al home. Le dio los cinco a cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo mientras se pavoneaba de regreso al banquillo, y el entrenador le revolvió el cabello cuando se sacó el casco.

Los Astros eran buenos, pero los Red Devils los superaron por ocho a siete en la entrada final. A pesar de que no habían tenido una temporada ganadora, los chicos apenas podían contenerse cuando el entrenador los atrajo para hablarles, antes de dejarlos libre. Cuando lo hizo, ellos se dispersaron, corriendo alrededor como locos hasta que sus padres los controlaron.

—El mejor cumpleaños de _la historia_ —declaró Ryan con una sonrisa que me recordaba a la de su padre cuando se unió a nosotros cuatro.

—Así de bueno, ¿eh? —preguntó Carlisle, sus ojos brillando cuando miró a Ryan—. ¿Mejor que el año que fuimos a Disney?

Ryan dudó y se mordió el labio.

—Eh... sí. Eso creo. Pero Disney fue genial. Podemos volver en cualquier momento —añadió apresuradamente.

Carlisle y Esme se rieron.

—Lo deberían haber visto —me dijo Esme—. Lo llevamos para su cumpleaños número seis, porque por fin era lo suficientemente alto para subirse a todo. Entre la Space Mountain y conocer a Mickey Mouse, pensé que su cara iba a congelarse en una sonrisa permanente.

Me lo imaginé en mi mente y suspiré. _Deberíamos_ haber estado ahí para verlo, aunque la probabilidad de que hubiéramos sido capaces de afrontar semejante viaje en ese momento era escasa.

Ryan gimió y tiró la mano de Esme.

—Vamos. Todos van a llegar allí antes que nosotros.

—No se van a quedar sin pizza, Ry —reprendió Carlisle suavemente—. Edward, Bella, ¿por qué no nos siguen así pueden irse cuando estén listos?

Siempre que el hombre abría la boca, se me erizaba el vello. ¿Realmente pensaba que íbamos a irnos en el medio de la fiesta de nuestro hijo?

Edward apretó los dientes y se obligó a sonreír.

—Suena como un buen plan. Mi auto está aquí, así que los encontraremos ahí.

Ryan parecía como que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero atisbó las caras de Edward y Carlisle y cerró la boca. Les dio una mirada extraña, y se giró, mirando fijamente al estacionamiento. Eso me preocupó.

Carlisle se alejó de Edward y comenzó a caminar a través del estacionamiento sin otra palabra. Edward se metió en el asiento del conductor y arrancó el auto; ni siquiera había conseguido cerrar mi puerta.

—Eso va a ser un problema —suspiré, acariciando la mano de Edward mientras ésta descansaba en la palanca de cambios.

—Sí, lo sé. Simplemente no sé qué hacer —dijo Edward con tristeza—. Actúa como si me estoy entrometiendo en todas las cosas que él siempre hace con Ryan. La cosa es, sé con certeza que Carlisle nunca juega béisbol con él. Puede que venga a verlo algunas veces, pero Bella, ese guante no había sido usado más que unas veces. Estaba nuevo.

Pensé de nuevo en lo que sabía sobre Carlisle Cullen.

—No creo que sea el béisbol, específicamente. Tengo el presentimiento de que Carlisle trabaja mucho, así que solo tiene un poco de tiempo libre para pasar con su hijo. Como hoy, él se tomó el día libre por el juego de Ryan y las fiestas, pero ahora tiene que compartir ese tiempo limitado y la atención contigo.

—Eso nunca va a cambiar, al menos, no para mejor —protestó Edward.

—Lo sé, pero eso no lo hace más fácil —expliqué suavemente—. Él siente como que está siendo reemplazado. —Estaba haciendo lo mejor para calmarlo antes de que llegáramos a la pizzería, porque no quería que nada arruinara el cumpleaños de Ryan, pero en el interior, estaba de acuerdo con él en que Carlisle iba a tener que superarlo.

La pizzería no estaba lejos del campo de béisbol. Suponía que probablemente vislumbraron un gran negocio después de los juegos del sábado, juzgando por la creciente ola de niños y padres agobiados acercándose a la puerta. No podían estar todos aquí para la fiesta de Ryan.

Si pensaba que era malo afuera, era casi ensordecedor adentro. Campanas y sirenas sonaban de la sala de videojuegos, televisores zumbaban de las varias zonas para comer —todos reproduciendo caricaturas— y niños corrían de un extremo del lugar a otro. Edward y yo nos paramos ahí, mirando al alboroto y a la línea bufé de pizza. La mujer en la registradora enfrente de nosotros se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención.

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó con un tono aburrido.

—¿Eh, qué? —dije, saliendo de mi aturdimiento.

Suspiró y estalló su chicle.

—¿Cuántos son en su fiesta?

No tenía ni idea de cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta. Por lo que sabía, podrían ser cincuenta personas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de responder, Esme se abrió paso a través de la multitud enfrente de nosotros y me puso una mano en el hombro.

—Ellos son parte de la fiesta Cullen.

—Oh, bien —respondió la chica, aburrida. Tomó nuestros nombres y los tachó en una lista que tenía al lado de la registradora. Seguimos a Esme a través de la multitud a una sala cerca de la parte trasera que estaba cerrada y marcada como "Cumpleaños Cullen".

Una mesa grande junto a la pared trasera estaba arreglada con globos, y una bolsita de dulces estaba al lado de cada plato. Varios padres estaban sentados en mesas a lo largo del costado. Un par de niños volvieron a entrar a la sala y tomaron asiento junto a la gran mesa. Esme nos llevó a la mesa en la que Carlisle ya estaba sentado y gesticuló para que nos sentáramos.

—Pueden sentarse aquí con nosotros si gustan. El bufé es todo lo que puedan comer, así que coman lo que quieran. Primero comeremos, repartiremos el pastel, el helado y abriremos los regalos, y después liberamos a los niños a la sala de videojuegos —nos informó Esme.

Puse mi bolso en la silla y fui con Edward a la línea de bufé. Tenían casi cada tipo de pizza que pudiera imaginar. Examinando la selección, puse tres porciones en mi plato y llené unos de los vasos junto a la máquina de soda con Coca Cola Diet. Agarré una Mountain Dew para Edward. Él me la recibió antes de que regresáramos a la sala juntos.

Ryan había vuelto al salón de fiestas mientras nosotros conseguíamos la comida.

—Bella —gritó, moviendo hacia atrás su silla de la mesa y saltando para venir hacia mí. Tiró sus brazos a mi alrededor en un gran abrazo.

—Hola, niño —dije con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba de regreso—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—¡Gracias! Oigan, vengan a conocer a mis amigos. —Agarró mi mano y la de Edward y nos jaló por la sala hacia la gran mesa. Uno por uno, recitó los nombres de los niños sentados ahí. Después, nos presentó—. Estos son Bella y Edward.

—Amigo, él luce igual a ti —dijo el chico que Ryan había presentado como Jimmy.

Ryan se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi verdadero padre.

—Genial —dijo Trent, otro de los niños. Se metió una porción de pizza en la boca. Esa fue la única reacción que alguno de los niños mostró. Era casi como si la mayoría de ellos ya supiera... o simplemente no les importaba.

Le revolví el cabello cuando él se sentó de nuevo, y nosotros regresamos a nuestra mesa. La mandíbula de Carlisle se crispó, pero no levantó la vista de su comida.

—Gracias por dejarnos estar aquí —les dije tanto a él como a Esme, tratando de extender una rama de olivo.

Esme comenzó a decir algo, pero Carlisle la interrumpió, hablando lo suficientemente bajo así nadie más podía escuchar.

—Por alguna razón, él los quiere aquí. Esa es la única razón por la que fueron invitados. Han entrado en su vida siendo los "padres divertidos", sin responsabilidades con él en absoluto. No tienen idea de lo que significa ser un padre, pero toman el título. No se lo merecen.

Plasmé una sonrisa educada en mi rostro y bajé la voz también.

—No hemos sido sus padres por los últimos diez años porque nuestro hijo nos fue _robado._ En caso de que no lo recuerdes, _compraste un bebé robado._ Queremos esas responsabilidades, y siempre lo hemos hecho. Lo llevé en mi vientre, y lo di a luz. Puede que no recuerde sus primeros pasos o su último cumpleaños, pero por Dios, quiero el resto de ellos. No te tiene que gustar, Carlisle. No estamos aquí para pelear o reemplazarte como el hombre que lo crió. Estamos aquí para conocerlo y amarlo. Si no puedes aceptar eso, vamos a tener un problema real, y es Ryan el que sufrirá.

El color desapareció del rostro de Carlisle mientras yo hablaba.

—Ahora —continué—, podemos trabajar juntos y dejar que Ryan crezca sabiendo que tiene dos pares de padres que lo aman muchísimo, o podemos pelear por esto y actuar como niños de cinco años discutiendo por a quién pertenece el juguete.

—Tienes razón; sé que tienes razón —dijo Carlisle—. Pero están tratando de quitarme a mi hijo. ¿Cómo se sentirían si nuestras situaciones fueran al revés?

Edward le dio una sonrisa triste.

—Sé cómo te sientes, hombre. Ryan me fue robado, y tengo que escucharlo llamarte "papá" cada vez que lo veo. Sé que eres el único que lo ha criado, y has hecho un buen trabajo, pero eso no significa que no me duela cada vez que él me llama Edward.

—No lo pensé de esa forma —concedió Carlisle, y después me miró—. No puedo prometer perfección, pero lo intentaré.

—Eso es todo lo que puedo pedir —respondí.

Ryan rompió el momento gritando detrás de nosotros cuando alguien le lanzó una rodaja de pepperoni.

—Chicos —les advirtió Esme lo suficientemente alto para detener a Ryan de tomar represalias.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo Ryan sin girar la cabeza.

—Sí, lo siento, señora Cullen —dijeron juntos dos de los otros chicos.

Ella se rio entre dientes y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. La pesadez de unos minutos antes se rompió, y nos dispersamos en conversaciones educadas mientras comíamos. Esme nos contó quiénes podíamos esperar que asistieran a la fiesta en su casa más tarde y lo que ella sabía sobre los niños en la fiesta y sus padres. Edward y yo pudimos proporcionar algo de información, ya que muchos de ellos eran hermanos mayores de los chicos con los que crecimos.

Los niños estaban comenzando a inquietarse, cuando Esme trajo el pastel. Orgullosamente, Edward y yo cantamos junto con todos los demás y observamos cuando Ryan sopló las velas. Fue uno de los momentos más mágicos en mi vida. No estaba segura sobre lo que él había deseado, pero Ryan nos sonrió a nosotros cuando sopló todas las velas de una sola vez.

Mientras Esme cortaba el pastel, yo servía el helado. Ni siquiera habíamos terminado de servirles a los padres cuando los niños anunciaron que habían terminado y que estaban listos para ir a jugar videojuegos. Carlisle y Edward dejaron su pastel a un lado y siguieron a Ryan hacia el salón de videojuegos al final del pasillo.

Una vez que los platos fueron tirados y las sobras de pastel y helado guardadas en bolsas para freezer, Esme y yo nos sentamos pesadamente en nuestra mesa y cada una dio un profundo suspiro.

—¿Puedo decirte lo feliz que estoy de que Edward esté allí en mi lugar? —se rio.

—¡Dios mío, lo sé! —exclamé—. Está tan ruidoso aquí, no me puedo imaginar cuán ensordecedor está allí. ¿Pero no habría ido Carlisle de todas formas?

Esme puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, sí, pero necesitan un juez, ya sabes. Si están compitiendo, ¿quién va a decidir cuál ha sido mejor? —Su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

—¿Los puntos en las máquinas? —pregunté desconcertada.

—No es lo suficientemente bueno —me informó—. Nunca pude descubrir de dónde obtuvo su vena competitiva. Ni Carlisle ni yo lo somos.

—Edward —dijimos juntas, y nos reímos cuando el hombre en cuestión entró a la sala con Ryan a su lado, discutiendo sobre quién tenía el mejor puntaje en algún juego que habían jugado.

—Mamá, ¿puedo tener un poco más de dinero? —preguntó Ryan cuando se acercaron—. Se me acabaron las fichas.

Miré a Edward con incredulidad, preguntándome por qué no se había encargado de eso.

—Oh, no, jovencito —lo regañó Edward—. No solo te gastaste tus fichas, sino que tu papá y yo te dimos cinco dólares adicionales cada uno. No vengas a pedirles a tus mamás más dinero, has tenido suficiente.

—Pero, Edward —se quejó Ryan.

Edward solo le dio una mirada severa. Ryan resopló y se dejó caer en su silla, haciendo un puchero. Carlisle se quedó detrás del par, sonriendo.

—¿Puedo abrir mis regalos ahora? —preguntó Ryan después de que un minuto había pasado.

Esme asintió.

—Déjame traer a todos de regreso aquí, y haremos eso así todos se pueden ir a casa. Deberíamos haberlo hecho antes de que fueran allí. —Desapareció por la puerta y regresó, guiando a una manada de niños hiperactivos.

Ryan se cambió de asiento así todos en la sala podían ver lo que abría. La pila de regalos estaba puesta a su lado. Agarré una hoja de papel de mi bolso y con cuidado anoté quién le había dado qué. Había figuras de acción, ropa, una patineta, un par de tarjetas de regalo, un nuevo guante de béisbol, y unos sets de Lego. Ryan aceptó cada uno tan gentilmente como cualquier niño de diez años, y gritó un fuerte «gracias» cuando terminó.

Sus amigos se despidieron minutos después, y cargamos todos los regalos, el postre, y un completamente hiperactivo Ryan en el auto de los Cullen.

—Ustedes, chicos, van a venir a la casa, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ryan, ligeramente en pánico, como si temiera que fuéramos a desaparecer—. Es mi fiesta familiar esta noche.

—Sí, Ryan —lo tranquilicé... de nuevo—. Los vamos a seguir allí.

Solo entonces nos dejó ir.

Edward me puso al corriente de todos los juegos que habían jugado en los cuarenta minutos que habían pasado en el salón de videojuegos. Él y Carlisle compartieron los deberes de jugar y juzgar. A Ryan no parecía importarle cuál de ellos hiciera qué, siempre y cuando ambos estuvieran ahí. Eso parecía haber tranquilizado a Carlisle más que nada, y me dijo que para cuando dejaron el salón, él estaba riendo y bromeando con Edward como si fueran viejos amigos.

Nos estacionamos detrás de los Cullen cuando llegamos a la casa y llevamos todo hacia adentro. Ryan llevó todos sus regalos a su habitación. Cuando regresó, lo llamé a la cocina y le pasé la lista que había hecho.

—Esto es lo que cada persona te dio. Necesitas hacerte tiempo esta semana para enviarle a cada persona una nota de agradecimiento —le dije.

—¿Una qué? —preguntó.

Mi propia madre no había sido un modelo de decoro y modales, pero esto era algo en lo que ella había insistido todos los años, así que me sorprendió que él no estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo.

—Necesitas escribirle a ellos una nota de agradecimiento. Solo algo pequeño para hacerles saber que agradeces su regalo, y en el caso de las tarjetas de regalo, lo que planeas hacer con ellas.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia Esme, como preguntándole si realmente tenía que hacerlo.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—Ryan —dijo con advertencia—, si Bella te dice que escribas notas de agradecimiento, escribirás notas de agradecimiento. Es la cosa educada para hacer, de todas formas.

Él hizo una cara, pero se estiró por la lista que yo todavía sostenía y se la metió en el bolsillo.

—Está bien —murmuró—. No serán muy buenas, pero las haré.

—Eso es todo lo que pido —le dije, besándole la frente.

Ryan se fue afuera donde Carlisle y Edward estaban armando algunas tumbonas y una mesa para la comida. Yo regresé a ayudarle a Esme con los platos fríos y frijoles al horno.

—Espero no haberme inmiscuido en tu rol —le dije arrepentida.

Ella me sonrió.

—De ninguna manera. Nunca pensé en ponerlo a hacer eso, pero es una buena idea.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Mi mamá no hizo mucho, pero eso era algo en lo que insistía. Creo que parte de ello era porque mi papá y algunas personas de aquí me enviaban regalos todos los años, y era demasiado caro llamar y decir gracias, así que en su lugar ella me ponía a escribir notas.

—Hablando de tu papá, ¿va a venir hoy? —preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

—En realidad está en Seattle. Hay una disputa sobre lo que van a hacer con el doctor Gerandy. Aparentemente, omitió algunos delitos cuando arregló su acuerdo para reducir la pena, y hay una disputa sobre si deberían dejarlo tener reducción de condena.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sorprendida—. Ryan fue el único bebé por el que arregló una adopción falsa, ¿verdad?

—Por lo que hemos sido capaces de determinar, sí, pero el fiscal federal dijo algo sobre la mayoría de las personas que venden bebés quedando atrapadas por un solo delito. Ya que ellos no pueden probar los otros, no son admisibles en los procedimientos judiciales, y no quiere que este caso siente un precedente para permitirles a ellos librarse fácilmente —le dije.

—Qué desastre —dijo ella—. ¿Puedes sacar los huevos rellenos del refrigerador? —Y así, volvimos a trabajar y a temas más ligeros.

La pequeña familia de los Cullen comenzó a llegar unos veinte minutos después. Edward y yo fuimos presentados a los padres de Carlisle, que vivían como a dos horas al sur de Forks, los padres de Esme, que llegaron de Sacramento por el resto del fin de semana, y el hermano de Esme, Charles, y su familia, que iban a quedarse por la noche y volver a Portland al día siguiente. Fue un frenesí de presentaciones, que dio paso directamente a la comida.

Carlisle y Edward habían puesto las tumbonas en un gran círculo alrededor de una fogata, la que Ryan declaró que era para asar malvaviscos más tarde. Todos nos sentamos, mezclándonos y socializando libremente. Edward estaba hablando con Charles en su lado derecho, mientras yo escuchaba a Esme hablar con su familia a mi izquierda. Ryan estaba al otro lado con sus dos primas más grandes, Christa y McKenna.

—Pensé que la fiesta para los amigos era esta mañana —dijo la madre de Esme remilgadamente, pero lo suficientemente alto para que su voz recorriera el círculo.

—Lo fue —respondió Esme.

—Oh. —Viola, la madre de Esme se veía como si se hubiera tragado un limón y nos lanzó una mirada a Edward y a mí—. Entonces, ¿por qué ellos están aquí? Esto se supone que es para la familia.

Cerré los ojos, y respiré profundo para calmarme. No quería meterme en esto en el cumpleaños de Ryan, pero no me iba a sentar aquí y aceptar a esta mujer declarando que yo no pertenecía a la fiesta de mi hijo.

—Ellos son familia —dijo Ryan firmemente—. Son mis padres.

Viola parpadeó, y Arthur, el padre de Esme, se aclaró la garganta.

—Esa no algo muy agradable para decir, Ryan. Esme y Carlisle han sido muy buenos contigo.

Ryan le dio una mirada que claramente decía "duh".

—Sí, mamá y papá son geniales. Es solo que Edward y Bella también son mis padres.

Nadie más parecía sorprendido por esta declaración, pero todos los ojos estaban pegados en los Carter.

Afortunadamente, Ryan parecía ajeno a la tensión.

—Parece que nos hemos perdido algo. —Viola niveló su mirada entrecerrada con Esme—. ¿Quizás quisieras ponernos al corriente, Esme?

—Más tarde, madre —dijo Esme de modo cortante—. Por ahora, debería ser suficiente para ti saber que Edward y Bella son los padres biológicos de Ryan y son parte de su vida.

Viola no se veía feliz con eso, pero lo dejó ir después de dejar claro que Esme no se escaparía de la explicación más tarde.

—¿No les dijiste? —le pregunté unos minutos después cuando Esme y yo nos encontrábamos limpiando solas en la cocina.

Esme bufó.

—Has conocido a mi madre ahora, ¿verdad? Ella no ha estado de acuerdo con ninguna decisión que he tomado en los últimos quince años. No me malinterpretes, ama a Ryan, pero estaba muy en contra de que adoptáramos en primer lugar.

—Estás esperando por el "te lo dije" —supuse.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y los sermones que estoy segura le seguirán. No te preocupes por eso. Todos los demás aquí saben, y todos piensan que es genial. —Esme me palmeó el hombro y me dio una sonrisa dulce.

—Vamos a llevar este pastel afuera así Ryan puede comer aún más azúcar esta noche —bromeó.

Me reí y levanté el pastel con las velas ahora encendidas. Esme me abrió la puerta y comenzó a cantar la canción tradicional. Tan pronto como Ryan escuchó los compases, se animó. El resto de la familia se unió, Charles cantaba extremadamente fuera de tono, a propósito. Eso hizo reír a sus niñas y a Ryan.

Una vez más, Ryan sopló las diez velas de una sola vez. Nos dio a todos una gran sonrisa, metió la mano en la esquina del pastel, y se lo metió en la boca. Edward tomó una fotografía mientras él se reía. Era como si Ryan estuviera sin querer recreando su primer cumpleaños solo para nosotros.

Esta vez, yo corté el pastel mientras Esme servía el helado. Había mucho menos personas ahora, pero el montón de regalos apilado enfrente de Ryan mientras él comía era considerablemente más grande. Una vez que terminó, junté la basura y la metí en una de las grandes bolsas de residuo industriales que Carlisle había puesto alrededor del círculo de sillas. Esme desapareció en la casa y regresó con un anotador y un bolígrafo. Me guiñó y se puso el papel en el regazo, lista para tomar notas.

Charles, Christina, y sus chicas le habían dado a Ryan ropa nueva y un par de libros por los que él estaba emocionado. Los padres de Carlisle le dieron ropa de vestir, una tarjeta de regalo de iTunes, y una tarjeta de regalo de Old Navy. Los Carter le dieron un reproductor de Blu-ray para su habitación y toda la colección de _Star Wars,_ incluyendo las películas de La guerra de los Clones para reproducirlas ahí. Ryan estaba en la luna por eso y siguió hablando sobre cómo no podía esperar para verlas.

Nuestros regalos vinieron después. Como Edward sospechaba, los sets de Lego fueron un gran éxito. Ryan inmediatamente le informó a Edward que tenía que ayudarlo a armarlos cuando él volviera. Pareció que le gustó la ropa que le dimos, también, aunque esas consiguieron menos entusiasmo como esperaba. La tarjeta de Alice y Jasper, además de la de papá, todavía estaban en mi bolso, así que corrí adentro para traerlas mientras Ryan agarraba la caja del Halcón Milenario y la inspeccionaba de cerca con Edward, Carlisle, y Charles.

—Podemos hablar sobre el regalo de mi papá más tarde —le dije con una mueca a Esme cuando regresé.

—De acuerdo... —Me dio una mirada extraña, pero estaba segura que entendería cuando él abriera la tarjeta.

Edward le tuvo que explicar a Ryan quiénes eran Alice y Jasper cuando él abrió la tarjeta, pero simplemente pareció feliz de tener más dinero para gastar en música, realmente no le importaba de dónde viniera.

Puse una mano en el brazo de Edward para detenerlo de pasarle la tarjeta de papá. Mientras más lo pensaba, más me daba cuenta que la discusión que le seguiría no necesitaba tener una audiencia. Él asintió comprendiendo y se sentó para permitirle a Carlisle pasarle sus regalos.

La habitual ropa y libros siguieron mientras Ryan abría los paquetes de colores brillantes. Se emocionó por dos de los videojuegos que abrió, pero la "exageración" de los Cullen estaba en el último paquete de la noche. Cuando Ryan rasgó el papel, sus ojos se ampliaron hasta pequeños platillos.

—Esto es tan genial —respiró, levantando el smartphone de su empaque—. Es el que vi cuando conseguiste tu teléfono nuevo, papá. Es increíble.

—Sí, bueno —dijo Carlisle mientras se frotaba el cuello con nerviosismo—, tienes mensajes de texto ilimitados y puedes meterte a internet, pero solo puedes llamar a las personas que hemos programado. Si quieres añadir a un amigo, tendrás que decirle a mamá o a mí que lo agreguemos a la agenda.

—¡Gracias, papá! —Ryan saltó de su silla y abrazó a Carlisle con fuerza. Después, prácticamente rebotó sobre Esme y la fijó en la silla con su cuerpo mientras lanzaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Ella gruñó por la fuerza con la que la había golpeado, pero su sonrisa lo decía todo. No tenía duda de que ella amaba a Ryan con todo su corazón, y estaba segura de que al no haber sido yo capaz de criarlo, estaba contenta de que fuera ella.

Con el tiempo, Ryan se puso de pie y regresó a su silla, sus ojos nunca dejaron la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Mira, también los programaron a ti y a Bella aquí —le comentó Ryan a Edward mientras le mostraba su nuevo juguete.

Incluso el tío Charles se movió más cerca así podía ver lo que estaba en la pantalla.

—Creo que es maravilloso que ustedes estén tratando de ser parte de su vida —comentó una voz desconocida detrás de mí mientras limpiaba la basura alrededor de la mesa de comida.

Giré la cabeza y le sonreí a Christina.

—Gracias —le dije, tratando de no hacerlo sonar como una pregunta.

—Es me contó lo que sucedió —dijo ella, ahora echando una mano tapando los contenedores de comida que todavía tenían comida en ellos—. No podía creer que alguien le hiciera eso a una madre primeriza. ¡Es horrible!

Asentí.

—Fue bastante horrible. Simplemente estoy feliz de que el destino interviniera y lo trajera de vuelta a nosotros.

Ella sonrió.

—Es un buen chico.

—Sí, lo es —acordé. Ambas lo observamos en silencio por un momento, antes de que yo suspirara y regresara a mi tarea.

Christina me ayudó a llevar los platos a la cocina, donde Esme estaba en una profunda conversación con sus padres. Christina y yo intercambiamos una mirada, antes de volver con rapidez afuera. Tan pronto como estuvimos lejos de las puertas, Christina comenzó a reír.

—¿Puedes decir incómodo? —bromeó ella, haciéndome reír también—. En serio, quiero a mis suegros, son buenas personas, pero tienen una opinión para _todo._ Mac quería trabajar detrás de escena en el musical de la escuela el año pasado porque el chico que le gustaba era el protagonista, y Viola creyó conveniente decirle que todos los chicos que estaban "involucrados en el teatro eran homosexuales y que debería hacer algo digno de su posición". ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Mac tiene doce años.

Me reí. De alguna forma, podía ver a la mujer mayor siendo lo suficientemente pretenciosa para decirle eso a su nieta.

—Oh, espera —dijo Carlisle de repente—. Ryan, hay otra tarjeta para ti en la mesa junto al teléfono. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de quién es.

Ryan corrió dentro de la casa, todavía agarrando su teléfono nuevo, y regresó unos segundos después con la nariz arrugada. Su mirada alternando entre el sobre enfrente de él y la puerta de la cocina detrás.

—¿Qué pasa, amigo? —preguntó Edward, preocupado por su expresión.

Se encogió de hombros.

—La abuela está gritando de nuevo. ¿A quién conocemos en Nueva York?

Gemí y le lancé una mirada a Edward. Él rodó los ojos y dejó salir una exhalación antes de responder.

—Mis padres viven en Nueva York, Ryan.

—Espera... ¿así que tener cuatro padres significa que tengo ocho abuelos? —preguntó Ryan, su cara iluminándose con un brillo maníaco.

—En realidad, Ryan, tienes nueve. Mi mamá se volvió a casar —le dije.

—¡Genial! —gritó.

—Confía en el niño para encontrar el aspecto positivo. —El padre de Carlisle se rio en su profunda y ronca voz.

Sin embargo, Ryan no estaba prestando atención. Ya estaba abriendo la tarjeta. Echó un rápido vistazo a las palabras, antes de cambiar su atención a lo que estaba adentro.

Con rapidez, recuperé la lista de donde Esme la había dejado y anoté la tarjeta de regalo de iTunes que podía ver. Él miró con curiosidad al otro objeto, pero la luz había bajado lo suficiente que no podía ver lo que era.

—¿Qué son estas? —preguntó finalmente Ryan.

—Son tarjetas de béisbol —respondió Edward—. Cuando tenía tu edad, las coleccionaba.

Ryan abrió el paquete y las miró una por una.

—Oye, tengo una tarjeta de Halladay. Eso es genial.

Detrás de Ryan, las dos niñas de Charles asomaron sus cabezas ante el sonido de más regalos, pero perdieron interés rápidamente y regresaron a jugar con sus teléfonos. Edward le estaba dando a Ryan ideas sobre cómo guardar las tarjetas, mientras yo esperaba que Esme regresara a la fiesta.

Unos minutos después, ella salió pisoteando por la puerta, luciendo mitad frustrada y mitad enojada. Podía verla haciendo lo mejor para recomponerse antes de acercarse a Ryan.

—¿Qué te regalaron, Ryan? —preguntó ella, su voz engañosamente calma.

—Una tarjeta de iTunes y algunas tarjetas de béisbol de la abuela y el abuelo Masen —dijo distraídamente mientras todavía estaba hojeándolas.

Alcé mis cejas hacia Edward luego de escuchar el nombre, pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ya le has dado el regalo de Charlie? —pregunto Esme.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Te estaba esperando. Puede haber algo de logística en la que trabajar. —Me incliné y le pasé la tarjeta de papá a Ryan—. Un último regalo.

Ryan giró el sobre en sus manos y lo miró con curiosidad, antes de jalar la solapa y leer la tarjeta. Después cambió su atención al sobre dentro.

—¿Son estas? —jadeó—. ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es tan genial!

—¿Qué son? —preguntó Carlisle.

—¡Entradas para un juego de los Mariners! —gritó Ryan—. ¡Yuju! ¡El abuelo Charlie es lo máximo! ¿Puedo ir, mamá? ¿Por favor?

—Esa es la parte de logística —le susurré en voz baja a Esme—. Charlie logró conseguir tres entradas para el juego del próximo sábado.

—Oh —dijo ella—. ¿No se supone que ese es su fin de semana aquí?

—Lo es. Sé que Charlie está planeando ir para el juego, si Ryan quiere ir, todos ustedes podrían viajar con él o... —me callé, no sabiendo qué más decir.

Esme soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Las entradas son para Ryan, Charlie, y Edward, ¿no?

Eludí la respuesta.

—Creo que esa era su intención, pero estoy segura de que estaría feliz de tener a Carlisle allí. Él sabe que eso haría feliz a Ryan.

Ella se inclinó más cerca.

—Carlisle odia el béisbol. No creo que le importe demasiado si Ryan escoge a Edward para ir en su lugar. Pero si ellos pasan toda la tarde en el juego, tú no lograrás verlo.

—Haré la cena para todos después —le dije, la sensación de vacío por no conseguir pasar tiempo con Ryan regresando.

Esme buscó mi cara, iluminada por las llamas de la fogata.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

La alegría de Ryan pudo ser escuchada a través del patio cuando ella finalmente le concedió su permiso para usar su ahora regalo favorito.

* * *

 ***T-ball:** Es una modalidad derivada del béisbol y softbol, adaptada para los niños y niñas (4 a 8 años) que comienzan a practicarlo, que no se necesita conocer con profundidad la reglamentación, ya que las reglas de tee ball son muy sencillas y fáciles de aprender.

 ***Overthrow:** lanzar con mayor fuerza de la que se es capaz.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Ryan tuvo un gran cumpleaños. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Espero que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas. Les deseo que este año que comienza sea mucho mejor que el que pasó. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho** : sofiarp, Melany, Andrea Ojeda, Roxy Sanchez, Marianacs, tulgarita, LeslieeMariia, Anastacia T. Crawford, cavendano13, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, rosy canul, carol, Tata XOXO, IngridMMP, freedom2604, Let Cull, Melania, Saratrucha, Itzel Lightwood, liduvina, cary, Adriu, Labluegirl Mellark, y los Guest.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Edward y yo estábamos en silencio mientras nos dirigíamos a casa al día siguiente. Después de que Ryan abriera todos sus regalos, Esme nos había llevado hacia la sala y entregado cinco álbumes de fotografías. Por primera vez, pude ver a mi hijo como un recién nacido. Edward me había abrazado cerca de su costado mientras ambos luchábamos para mantener una tapa en nuestras emociones. El único problema con las fotografías eran los brazos que lo sostenían: no eran los nuestros.

Cada uno de los acontecimientos de Ryan estaba inmortalizado en esos álbumes, y a través de ellos pudimos ver cuando a nuestro hijo le salió su primer diente, dio sus primeros pasos, y consiguió su primer corte de cabello. Había sido un bebé adorable y un niño aún más lindo. Año tras año, Esme había mantenido un cuidadoso registro de la vida de su único hijo.

Durante horas, una vez que hubimos regresado al hotel, lloré en el hombro de Edward mientras él me abrazaba. Habíamos perdido tanto tiempo con nuestro niño, y había recuerdos que nunca podríamos recrear. Nunca en mi vida había odiado a alguien tanto como odiaba a Bob Gerandy en ese momento. Esperaba que él pagara de cualquier forma posible por robarnos algo tan preciado.

—¿Esme al final decidió qué hacer el próximo fin de semana? —preguntó Edward, rompiendo el silencio que se había asentado en el auto.

—No. —Negué con la cabeza—. Dijo que él podía ir, pero el resto de los detalles todavía están en el aire. Se supone que me llamará a mitad de semana para revisar los planes.

—Está bien. Recibí un correo de Maggie. Nos quiere mostrar algunas propiedades esta semana, también.

—¿Viste alguna? —pregunté con cansancio. Estaba tan cansada por haber estado despierta la mitad de la noche llorando, que cualquier cantidad de algo me hacía querer esconderme en mi habitación y nunca salir.

—No, acabo de ver su correo —respondió. Sonaba tan cansado como yo me sentía—. Pensé que podría animarte un poco.

Le di una mirada extraña, preguntándome por qué mirar casas y añadir una cosa más a nuestros platos iba a animarme.

Edward suspiró.

—Es nuestra primera casa... juntos. Y quiero tener una habitación solo para Ryan. Quiero que sea capaz de venir y pasar un fin de semana con nosotros de vez en cuando hasta que podamos tenerlo todo el tiempo. No sé, pensé que estarías más emocionada por eso.

—Oh, lo estoy —le aseguré—. Simplemente es tan difícil ver a través de toda esta mierda en este momento, ¿sabes? Es un niño de diez años. Nos hemos perdido su vida entera hasta ahora, y todo lo que podemos ver de ella son fotografías. Para nosotros pasar cualquier momento con él, tiene que ser una gran producción. Solo estoy tan cansada, Edward.

—Lo sé, nena. —Me dio una sonrisa triste y me apretó la mano donde ésta descansaba en la consola—. Vamos a casa y durmamos un poco.

Todavía era relativamente temprano cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de mi departamento, ni siquiera la hora de la cena. Edward me dejó salir y me dijo que iba a ir a comprobar su casa y que volvería más tarde. Tiré la maleta en mi habitación y deambulé hacia la cocina para ver lo que teníamos ahí.

Todos los ingredientes para mi tarta de pollo ya estaban almacenados, así que los saqué y comencé a hacer la comida. No estaba segura si Alice regresaría para la cena o no, así que hice suficiente para ella y Jasper, también. Los movimientos repetitivos de cortar la pechuga de pollo y estirar la tapa de masa eran justo lo que necesitaba para calmar la tormenta en mi mente. Era relajante en una forma que nada más podía ser.

Todavía tenía treinta minutos de horneado por delante cuando deslicé las tartas en el horno, así que puse la alarma en el teléfono, además del temporizador en el horno, y caminé hacia el baño, donde tomé una larga ducha para relajar los músculos. Cuando salí, me puse un pantalón de yoga y una camiseta, y regresé a la cocina para sacar las tartas ahora doradas.

El departamento todavía estaba vacío, excepto por mí, casi veinte minutos después. Las tartas se habían enfriado más allá del punto en el que no necesitarían ser recalentadas. Corté una porción, la puse en el microondas, y comí sola enfrente de la televisión. Había visto dos dramas del horario central cuando escuché una llave girar en la cerradura.

—Hola, nena —dijo Edward, cruzando la habitación para besarme—. Siento haberme demorado tanto. Las cosas no fueron bien este fin de semana, y tuve que recibir una actualización de Jasper. Después imprimí las listas que Maggie envió. —Tiró una pila de papeles en la mesa.

—Está bien. —Bostecé y me estiré—. La cena está en la cocina si quieres algo.

Edward se inclinó y me besó suavemente antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—¿Hiciste tarta de pollo? —gritó con emoción—. Buenísimo. —En minutos, pude escuchar el zumbido del microondas y el tintineo de los cubiertos en el cajón.

Edward regresó con una gran porción de tarta en su plato y una sonrisa en su cara.

—Lamento que tuvieras que comer sola, pero maldita sea, está buena. —Un pedazo ya había desaparecido del final.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supuse que te retrasaste con algo, y tenía hambre. Simplemente vi televisión mientras esperaba. Alice tampoco está en casa.

—No, ella está en la casa de Jasper. La escuché cuando lo llamé por el trabajo. Puedes adelantarte y mirar las casas si quieres. Algunas lucen interesantes a primera vista. —Edward empujó la pila hacia mí con el pie.

Él tenía razón. Había varias que lucían bastante impresionantes.

—Edward, ¿podemos permitirnos estas? —pregunté.

Edward se rio.

—Sí, Bella, cuando vivía en Virginia, lo hacía en un departamento de una habitación muy parecido al que tengo ahora. Aparte de mi equipo informático, vivía de forma bastante sencilla. Tengo suficientes ahorros solo para pagar por alguna de estas casas. El ejército puede que no pague mucho de acuerdo a algunos estándares, pero era más que suficiente para mí. Combina eso con tu ingreso, y...

—Está bien, está bien, entiendo tu punto —murmuré.

Edward y yo habíamos crecido de forma diferente, y nuestras actitudes con respecto al dinero habían sido una de esas cosas por las que discutimos cuando éramos más jóvenes. A él le gustaba comprarme regalos, y yo no quería aceptarlos, porque no podía corresponderle. Eso me guio a mis propios hábitos de ahorro a lo largo de los años, y si consideraba lo que había ahorrado después de pagar mis préstamos estudiantiles, me preguntaba si siquiera necesitaríamos una hipoteca en absoluto.

Una casa en particular me llamó la atención, y la puse a un costado para después observarla más. Estaba en ejecución, pero tenía todas las características que queríamos incluso antes de que le hiciéramos el trabajo que necesitaba, y necesitaba un poco. Por la información que Maggie nos había proporcionado, había estado desocupada por varios meses y los ex dueños no fueron amables cuando la dejaron.

Otras tres propiedades me interesaron al final.

—También me gustaron esas cuatro —comentó Edward con la boca llena de comida—. Y había una más... —Examinó la pila y sacó una de las que yo había descartado a primera vista—. No sé, hay algo en esta.

—Está bien —dije simplemente. Nadie decía que nos tenía que gustar cuando la viéramos, y no era como que nos arrastraríamos a través del país. Verla solo tomaría unos minutos de nuestro tiempo.

Edward dejó el plato vacío en la mesa y abrió sus brazos para mí. Rápidamente, me hice hacia atrás y me acurruqué en su pecho.

—Te extrañé hoy —me susurró en la oreja, dejando un pequeño beso justo bajo ésta.

—También te extrañé —admití—. Me sentí sola aquí después de un tiempo.

Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor, acercándome aún más, si eso era posible.

—Algún día pronto, tendremos nuestro lugar juntos, y no tendremos que hacer esto.

Me incliné hacia adelante y giré la cabeza para mirarlo.

—No quieres esto solo por Ryan, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza y me sonrió. El amor que vi en sus ojos derritió cualquier duda que pudiera tener.

—No, nena. Quería esto desde el momento en que te llevé a cenar por primera vez. No quería dejarte aquí mientras me iba a casa solo sin ti. Te lo he dicho, tú eres todo para mí.

—Te amo —susurré, antes de cubrir su boca con la mía.

La pasión que ambos sentíamos rápidamente se intensificó, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mi camiseta y sostén decoraran el piso y la suya fuera lanzada hacia atrás del sofá con un raro lanzamiento.

—Dios, eres hermosa —murmuró, tomando uno de mis pezones con su boca. Dejé salir un gemido bajo cuando él chupó y arremolinó su lengua alrededor de él. Mis caderas se movieron contra las suyas, la marca de sus vaqueros sobre su erección haciendo poco para sofocar la necesidad construyéndose dentro de mí.

—Fuera —gruñí cuando abrí el botón de los vaqueros de Edward. Estaban a mitad de sus caderas cuando escuchamos ruido afuera de la puerta. Alguien forcejeaba con el picaporte, y agarré la camiseta de Edward para cubrirme el pecho. Al próximo segundo, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Alice y Jasper al otro lado.

—Uh... —balbuceó Jasper, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Edward trató de subirse los vaqueros disimuladamente, pero no podía levantarlos sin mostrarle a la pareja en la puerta su trasero desnudo.

Alice ahogó una risa, torpemente.

—Estaremos, uh, vamos a ir a la cocina... —Señaló hacia la puerta, y después cruzó con rapidez la sala.

Jasper la siguió después de cerrar la puerta del departamento, y segundos después, ambos escuchamos carcajadas viniendo de la otra habitación.

Edward golpeó la cabeza contra el reposabrazos.

—Necesitamos nuestro propio lugar, como para ayer.

Me reí entre dientes, aunque estaba completamente avergonzada, y me puse el sostén y la camiseta de nuevo.

—Hay tarta de pollo ahí —le dije a la pareja todavía divertida en la cocina. Supuse que teníamos solo dos opciones: pretender que no nos habían sorprendido a punto de coger en el sofá o enfrentarlo. Yo votaba por evitarlo.

Edward se puso la camiseta por la cabeza y se paseó hacia la cocina enfrente de mí.

—Por favor dime que no estaban en realidad teniendo sexo en el sofá —suplicó Alice.

—Si hubieran llegado dos minutos después, el espectáculo habría sido muy diferente —bromeó Edward mientras rompía un pedazo de la corteza y se lo echaba a la boca. Le sonrió lobunamente a ella.

—Oh, ¡eww! —respondió, estremeciéndose.

Me volví de otro tono de rojo, y Edward se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

—He tenido que ver el de Jasper las suficientes veces a lo largo de los años. Tal vez era hora de que el favor fuera devuelto.

—Es verdad —dijo Jasper—. Pero tampoco me importaba que vieras a ninguna de las chicas con las que estaba.

La cara de Edward decayó.

—Lo mantendremos en la habitación, al menos hasta que ella se mude —declaró él.

—Hablando de eso —dijo Alice, haciendo una mueca—. ¿Cuándo podría suceder eso?

Me sentía horrible. En toda nuestra emoción, había olvidado otra vez que estaba abandonando a mi mejor amiga y que ella necesitaría o encontrar a otra compañera de departamento o algún otro lugar para vivir.

—Dios, Ali, lo siento. Probablemente veremos unas casas esta semana. Si nos gusta una de esas, supongo que lo que tome comprar una. ¿Quizás un mes o dos? ¿Eso será suficiente tiempo?

Ella miró hacia Jasper, y lo vi a él darle un pequeño asentimiento.

—Sí, eso estará bien. El contrato de arrendamiento de Jasper terminará en un par de meses de todas formas, así que debería ser el momento perfecto.

Edward miró a Jasper de forma escrutadora.

—Un poco rápido para ti, ¿no crees?

Jasper se encogió de hombros y sacó la tarta del microondas.

—Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes.

Le lancé una mirada a Alice, silenciosamente preguntándole si de verdad eran así de serios. Ella me dio una sonrisa que iluminó toda su cara, y supe que mi mejor amiga también había encontrado su felicidad. Sin embargo, en lugar de decirle algo, solo le di un abrazo y me dejé caer en la silla a su lado.

Ahí es donde permanecí el resto de la noche, justo al lado de Alice. Después de darles los detalles de las fiestas de Ryan, todos parecíamos disgustados por separarnos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habíamos pasado cualquier tiempo considerable juntos. Así que en lugar de irnos por caminos separados, los cuatro nos amontonamos en el sofá —con algunos comentarios de Jasper— y vimos una película. Fue agradable pasar tiempo con Alice de nuevo.

Edward se aseguró de que retomáramos donde lo habíamos dejado tan pronto como regresamos a mi habitación. No perdió tiempo en desnudarme de nuevo y se enfundó dentro de mí. Nuestro amor fue duro, rápido, y justo lo que necesitábamos en ese momento.

Al siguiente día, recibí un mensaje de texto de Edward que decía que Maggie estaría lista para mostrarnos nuestras elecciones de casa la noche siguiente. Pudo haber sido esa noche, pero él iba a tener que tomar el turno de noche. Afortunadamente, tenía un montón de estudios de antecedentes familiares y registros que revisar.

Justo antes de las diez, recibí un correo de Alec Majors.

 _Bella,_

 _Tu padre me pidió que te enviara por correo una actualización de estado del caso contra Robert Gerandy. Dada la naturaleza de sus delitos y los crímenes que no confesó, la oficina del fiscal ha rescindido su acuerdo para reducir la pena. El que le ofrecieron en su lugar fue rechazado por el doctor Gerandy y su consejo._

 _Debes estar preparada para testificar en el juicio si no se puede llegar a un acuerdo alternativo. Por pedido de Charlie, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para mantener a Ryan fuera de esto, pero también debes estar preparada para la atención adicional de la prensa cuando las noticias se hagan públicas._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Agente Alec Mayors._

Lo leí dos veces, tratando de darle sentido a lo que me estaba diciendo. Sabía cómo los casos de niños secuestrados se reproducían en la prensa, y éste estaba segura que sería extra explosivo, dadas las circunstancias. Había una buena posibilidad de que algún periodista audaz fuera a husmear por Forks, y quería mantener a Ryan tan protegido como fuera posible. Reenvié el mensaje a Aron, junto con una nota de explicación, y decidí llamar a Esme al día siguiente. Después, exhausta, me fui a la cama.

Conseguir una noche completa de sueño no mejoró el martes. Lo que comenzó con el auspicioso correo de Alec continuó con una llamada de Aron.

 _Él no perdió tiempo en saludos._

 _—Recibí tu correo anoche. Tengo que decírtelo, podría hacer las cosas más difíciles para ustedes si esto va a juicio._

Gruñí.

—Eso es lo que temía. Sin embargo, un juez no puede usar el caso de secuestro de Ryan contra nosotros, ¿verdad?

 _—No —me tranquilizó Aron—. Sin embargo, hemos estado tratando de mantener esto fuera de la lista de casos, si podemos. Hasta ahora, su buena relación con los Cullen ha hecho las cosas más fáciles. Si Ryan fuera amenazado, eso podría cambiar._

—Estaba planeando llamar a Esme hoy y ponerla sobre aviso —le dije.

 _Se rio entre dientes._

— _Hmm, estaré sorprendido si ella no te ha llamado para el final del día, de todas formas. Escuché del Departamento de Servicios Sociales y Salud esta mañana. La trabajadora social que ha sido asignada a Ryan es Majorie Hollings. Es una de las mejores. Hoy hará el viaje a Forks para entrevistar a los Cullen y a Ryan sobre sus visitas recientes, de las que le hablé, y obtener una mejor idea de cómo las cosas están funcionando. Deberías esperar tener noticias de ella hoy o mañana. También querrá entrevistarlos a ti y a Edward._

Se me detuvo el corazón, y apenas podía respirar.

—¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

— _Basado en lo que todos han acordado hasta ahora, ella determinará si continuar las visitas es una opción y cuándo podemos avanzar con visitas sin supervisión. Desde ahí, continuaremos hablando sobre custodia y lo que será y no será permitido_ —me informó.

Tomé unas respiraciones profundas, tratando de asimilar lo que él estaba diciendo. ¿Esto significaba que había una posibilidad de que el caso contra el doctor Gerandy pudiera quitarnos nuestra capacidad para estar con Ryan?

 _Como si pudiera decir lo que estaba pensando, Aron interrumpió mis reflexiones._

 _—No creo que tengan nada de qué preocuparse. Por lo que he escuchado, ambas visitas con Ryan fueron bien, y él parece estar ajustándose a tener dos pares de padres sin ninguna dificultad. Muchos niños lidian con hogares separados, Bella, así que la corte no va a oponerse a eso. En cuanto a la probable intromisión de la prensa, ustedes no lo causaron, y no tienen control sobre ello._

—Gracias, Aron —susurré, el corazón latiéndome con fuerza en los oídos—. Avísame si te enteras de algo más.

— _Lo haré. Haz lo mismo._ —Colgó unos segundos después.

Le llamé a Edward y le dejé un correo de voz para ponerlo al tanto del correo y de la conversación con Aron, antes de sacarle el sonido a mi teléfono y darle la bienvenida a mi primer paciente del día.

Justo cuando las cosas parecían estar mejorando, uno de mis pacientes llamó por una sesión de emergencia durante uno de los únicos momentos libres que tenía en el día. Pasé una hora escuchando al joven autista despotricar sobre cómo sus compañeros no podían seguir las reglas. Para la mayoría de las personas, las infracciones de los otros estudiantes —sacar punta a su lápiz durante un examen, hablar cuando no es su turno, y hacer la página incorrecta en el libro de ejercicios— habrían sido molestias menores, pero para un chico incorporado después de años en el ambiente estrictamente controlado de una escuela especializada en su particular desorden, ellas eran la epítome de lo que estaba mal con el mundo.

Para el final de la hora, él todavía no estaba tranquilo de que nada horrible vendría del menor rompimiento de las reglas, pero ya no estaba cerca del borde de una crisis nerviosa completa. De todas formas, al día siguiente sería capaz de regresar a su aula durante todo el año en la escuela privada a la que estaba asistiendo.

A las seis y media, me reuní con Edward y Maggie en su oficina para nuestro "recorrido de las casas", como ella lo denominó. Solo cuatro de las casas que queríamos ver todavía estaban disponibles y ella había programado para que pudiéramos verlas todas en una tarde. En el camino a la primera casa, Maggie exaltó sus virtudes para nosotros. Sin embargo, una inspección más cercana, reveló que mucho de lo que ella estaba repitiendo era "verso de agente inmobiliario" disimulado con inteligencia. En la despensa solo cabría un niño de dos años adentro, los cinco dormitorios grandes habrían sido grandes si en realidad no tuvieras que poner camas en ellos, y la casa ocupaba la mayor parte del terreno. Mientras eso eliminaba la necesidad de realmente cortar el césped, ponía un impedimento a las actividades al aire libre que ambos habíamos imaginado para un día en el futuro cercano.

La segunda casa cumplió más con las expectativas, pero no estaba tan impresionada como había pensado que estaría. Necesitaba un montón de trabajo para retornar a una forma habitable. Había agujeros en varias paredes donde las personas habían tratado de llegar a las tuberías de cobre en su interior. Los propietarios habían sido desalojados cuando no pudieron pagar su hipoteca por más de un año, y la negligencia nacida de la falta de fondos era evidente. Había sido una casa hermosa, y podría serlo de nuevo, pero ni Edward ni yo teníamos la inclinación o el tiempo que era necesario para hacer que eso sucediera.

Cuando nos estacionamos en la tercera casa, pude inmediatamente ver que era más acorde a la línea de lo que estábamos buscando. La casa estaba en buena forma, y el patio había sido mantenido meticulosamente. Había cinco habitaciones de tamaño decente, y el sótano estaba terminado como una sala de juegos. La cocina estaba bien cuidada, pero los muebles y electrodomésticos eran anticuados. Sin embargo, podía vernos ahí.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Edward, viniendo desde atrás y poniendo sus manos en mi cintura mientras yo miraba el patio trasero.

—Me gusta —dije. La casa era linda, y cumplía todos nuestros estándares—. La cocina va a necesitar un poco de trabajo.

—Sí. ¿La mantenemos en la lista? —preguntó.

Asentí.

—Vamos a ver la última por esta noche, y partiremos desde ahí.

Así lo hicimos. La última casa era de lejos mi favorita, y también la de Edward. Tenía solo cuatro habitaciones, pero el sótano estaba terminado de tal forma que alguien fácilmente podía dormir ahí. Los baños y la cocina estaban todos renovados, y la sala de estar incluso tenía un asiento acolchado en una ventana en mirador con vista al patio trasero. Era bastante más cara que la anterior, pero Maggie pensaba que los vendedores podrían estar dispuestos a bajar.

Cuando Maggie nos llevó de regreso, le pedí un par de días para pensarlo, y ella accedió a continuar el viernes por la tarde. Edward me siguió de regreso a mi departamento, y colapsamos en el sofá con cansancio.

—Dios mío, estoy cansado —murmuró. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

—¿Pudiste dormir algo anoche? —pregunté mientras le pasaba los dedos por el cabello.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

—Tuve como dos horas que valieron la pena esta mañana.

Me puse de pie y lo jalé de la mano.

—Ya son más de las nueve. Vamos a la cama. Puedo leer un rato.

—¿No te importa? —preguntó con escepticismo.

—Para nada —le dije con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, una vez que estuvimos listos para la cama, Edward parecía tener otras ideas. Acostados en la cama con mi espalda en su pecho, su brazo se movió debajo de mi camiseta y por mi estómago. No tomó mucho tiempo para que su atención a mis pezones incrementara mi deseo, y descaradamente froté mi trasero contra él.

Gimió y me jaló con más fuerza hacia él. Podía sentir cada dura pulgada suya. Giré la cabeza, encontrando sus labios con los míos. Mientras nos besábamos, una de sus manos vagó hacia abajo y enganchó la cinturilla de mi ropa interior. Antes de que pudiera protestar —a pesar de que solo habría sido a medias— mi ropa interior estaba alrededor de mis rodillas. La palma de Edward me acunó, y deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí. Estaba casi avergonzada de lo mojada que estaba, pero a él no parecía importarle.

—Te deseo —murmuré mientras me separaba de nuestro beso para respirar.

Me sonrió con picardía.

—Con mucho gusto. —Se jaló la camiseta por la cabeza y se contoneó fuera de su bóxer mientras yo me despojaba de mi camiseta y braga. Edward me derribó en el colchón, sosteniéndome sobre mi estómago mientras pasaba sus labios arriba y abajo por mi espalada baja.

—Apóyate en los codos para mí, nena —susurró con voz ronca.

Tan pronto como hice lo que sugirió, las manos de Edward me acunaron los pechos. Gemí y empujé mi trasero contra él de nuevo.

—Oh, llegaremos ahí, no te preocupes —dijo él, y pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Después de un poco más de atención a mi cuello y hombros con su boca, Edward separó mis rodillas ligeramente, aunque mantuvo las suyas en el exterior. No estaba segura de cómo esto iba a funcionar, pero cuando Edward se deslizó en mí con un siseo, pude sentir la tensión extra que esta posición proporcionaba.

Era celestial. Cada vez que Edward me embestía, sus bolas me rozaban el clítoris, incrementando aún más mi deseo. Sus labios nunca dejaron de acariciar cualquier porción de piel que pudieran alcanzar, y una de sus manos jugaba con mi pezón, pellizcando y jalando en sincronía con sus embestidas.

—Vente conmigo —supliqué, sintiendo mi orgasmo salir disparado hacia mí.

—Oh, Dios, nena —gruñó—. No puedo... yo…

Ante mi súplica, él perdió cualquier tenue contención que tenía en sí mismo. Sus erráticas embestidas mientras se venía me golpearon justo en el lugar correcto, y grité cuando caí por el borde. Edward colapsó contra mí, su peso y la sensación de sus músculos rígidos deliciosa.

Dejando un último y cansado beso en mi cuello, Edward rodó hacia el costado y cayó en la cama.

—Cristo, Bella, eso fue… ¡mierda!

Me reí.

—Lo sé. ¿Dónde aprendiste esa posición? —Me detuve—. ¿O no quiero saber?

—Um... —Se rio, su cara volviéndose roja—. ¿No acordamos que todo lo que hemos hecho en el pasado solo hace nuestra vida sexual mejor?

Lo golpeé en el hombro.

—¿Hay algo nuevo que todavía no hayas probado?

Su sonrisa se volvió traviesa.

—Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar algunas cosas.

—Tonto —bromeé, rodando fuera de la cama y recogiendo mi ropa.

No era la primera vez que Edward y yo hablábamos de nuestras parejas anteriores, y realmente no me molestaba. Edward no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar sobre Garrett o de los rollos de una noche que yo había tenido, pero sus mujeres sin nombre y sin rostro eran insignificantes, y ambos lo sabíamos. Tanya era la única excepción, y yo sabía que cualquier sentimiento que tenía por ella ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que él sentía por mí. Además, yo era la única que se beneficiaría de su experiencia por el resto de nuestras vidas; no iba a quejarme por eso.

—¿Cuál es el plan para el resto de la semana? —preguntó Edward cuando se me unió en el baño.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Aron parece creer que tendremos noticias de la trabajadora social para entrevistas esta semana. Ella fue a Forks hoy. Aparte de eso, mi semana es bastante normal. ¿Tú?

—Accedí a tomar el turno de noche el vienes, así Jasper y Ben pueden salir. Si todo va de acuerdo al plan, tendremos el resto del fin de semana libre. Ya que ellos van a estar fuera, ¿quieres pasar la noche conmigo? Puedo trabajar desde casa.

Lo besé suavemente.

—Eso suena como un buen plan. Solo necesitarás descansar un poco. Con suerte, tendrás un juego de béisbol al que ir con un niño de diez años el sábado a la tarde.

—¿Crees que lo dejarán venir? —preguntó, los nervios haciendo a su voz temblar ligeramente.

—No sé. Él estaba muy emocionado; sin embargo, creo que el peor de los casos es que yo tendría que entretener a Carlisle y Esme mientras ustedes se divierten —dije irónicamente.

—Apesta ser tú —bromeó, golpeándome el trasero en su camino de regreso al dormitorio.

Me reí y salté encima de él cuando me metí a la cama. Sin embargo, en lugar de pelear de regreso como había esperado que hiciera, él envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y me besó con ternura.

—Te amo, Bella. Gracias por... estar conmigo. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para nunca darte por sentada —prometió, el amor brillando a través de sus ojos.

—También te amo.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho** : Itzel Lightwood, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, rosy canul, sofiarp, Andrea Ojeda, Adriu, Let Cull, Roxy Sanchez, freedom2604, cary, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, IngridMMP, beaele, MoN cArTeR, Anastacia T. Crawford, Sarai GN, atenaschan, Cristal82, y los Guest.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

—Bella, tu teléfono está sonando —gritó Edward desde la habitación mientras yo estaba haciendo la cena la noche del miércoles. Ya que él estaba aquí, lo había dejado en mi bolsa en la cama.

—¡Respóndelo! —grité de vuelta. Mis manos estaban cubiertas de pollo crudo, huevo, y pan rallado, y tenía aceite chisporroteando en la cocina. Si me iba, sería responsable por incendiar todo el edificio.

Eché suavemente tres pechugas de pollo en el sartén, y después me giré para lavarme las manos, justo cuando Edward derrapó en la cocina.

—Es Marjorie Hollings.

Tan rápido como pude, me limpié las manos y le recibí el teléfono.

—Habla Bella Swan.

 _—Hola, Bella, soy Marjorie Hollings. Lamento llamar tan tarde, pero en realidad recién vuelvo de Forks. Interesante pueblo pequeño._

Me reí.

—Es una forma de decirlo. ¿Cómo fueron las cosas?

— _Muy bien, en realidad. Ryan parece ser un pequeño educado y equilibrado. Ya les tiene mucho cariño a ti y al mayor Masen._ —Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

—Estoy muy contenta de escuchar eso. —No pude evitar que mi propia sonrisa tomara el control—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte esta noche?

— _Bueno, necesito programar una visita a domicilio contigo y el mayor Masen. ¿Viven juntos o separados?_ —preguntó.

—Actualmente, tenemos departamentos separados, pero estamos en el proceso de comprar una casa —informé.

 _Ella tarareó en su extremo, y pude escuchar el ruido de papeles._

 _—Necesitaré reunirme con ambos en sus propias casas, entonces. ¿Cómo funciona mañana en la tarde para ambos?_

Le articulé la pregunta a Edward, y él se encogió de hombros, respondiendo:

—Puedo estar ahí en cualquier momento.

Regresé a la llamada e hice los arreglos para que nos reuniéramos aquí a las seis. Después de otros comentarios amables, le pasé el teléfono a Edward mientras yo sacaba el pollo ahora ennegrecido y lo ponía a asar.

La cena no resultó tan bien como había planeado. El pollo estaba ligeramente quemado, y las judías verdes estaban frías cuando nos sentamos a la mesa. Sin embargo, era comestible. Al menos la primera mitad de la comida lo fue, porque a medio camino, mi teléfono sonó de nuevo. Esta vez, era Esme.

— _Hola, Bella, ¿te pillé en mal momento?_ —me preguntó después que respondí.

Miré tristemente a mi comida, suspirando internamente, y dije:

—No, para nada. ¿Cómo estás esta noche?

 _—Estoy a punto de arrancarme el cabello. Ryan está volviéndome loca por el juego de este fin de semana. ¿Sabes cuáles son los planes?_

Traté de combatir una sonrisa y perdí.

—Bueno, eso depende de ti, Carlisle, y Ryan. Creo que el plan original de papá era que Ryan, Edward, y él fueran al juego, pero es un juego al atardecer.

 _—Oh, ese también es el plan de Ryan_ _—dijo ella—._ _Ha estado hablando sin parar sobre eso. También estoy bastante segura que a la trabajadora social se le llenaron los oídos de eso. ¿Cuándo va a viajar Charlie?_

—No hemos hablado de los detalles, pero generalmente, él viene en la tarde y se queda aquí hasta el domingo en la mañana si no tiene que trabajar al día siguiente. ¿Cuándo están planeando venir? —le pregunté, preguntándome si solo tendría que pasar el tiempo del juego con ellos o todo el día.

 _Suspiró._

 _—Carlisle y yo no estamos exactamente de acuerdo en esto, así que no es seguro. Eso, y que quiero recibir el informe de la señora Hollings primero, pero me preguntaba qué pensarías de Ryan viajando de ida y vuelta con Charlie._

—Estoy segura que Charlie estaría encantado, y nosotros también. ¿Cuál es el problema de Carlisle, si puedo saber? —pregunté con cuidado.

 _—No es algo en contra de ti y Edward. Simplemente Ryan nunca ha ido tan lejos de uno de nosotros antes. Y las pijamadas no han terminado muy bien. Pasó la noche una vez con mi hermano al otro lado del pueblo, y Carlisle terminó conduciendo para buscarlo en medio de la noche. Solo tenía seis en ese entonces, pero despertarte a las dos y media de la madrugada y escuchar a tu hijo llorar en el fondo, te deja marcado._ _—Se rio—._ _Seré honesta, Bella. No estoy segura de qué es lo correcto a hacer aquí._

Sabía por mis propios estudios que las pijamadas eran una fuente común de miedo para niños pequeños, pero raramente los niños más grandes tenían los mismos problemas.

—¿Y qué pasa con las condiciones de visita?

 _—Creo que el jefe de policía cuenta como alguien que puede supervisar una visita_ _—respondió con ironía—._ _Aunque estaré sorprendida si es requerido ahora. Sin embargo, preferiría que volvieran a casa el sábado a la noche._

—Déjame hablarle a papá. No creo que le importe, siempre y cuando el tiempo coopere —ofrecí.

 _—Eso funcionará, entonces._ _—Suspiró y no habló por unos segundos—._ _Bella, ¿por qué estuvo esa mujer aquí? ¿Qué están tratando de hacer?_

—Estamos tratando de establecer una relación legal y personal con nuestro hijo, Esme. Nunca renunciamos a la patria potestad. Ryan los ama a ti y a Carlisle, y no queremos sacarlo de sus vidas, pero lo queremos en la nuestra. ¿Puedes entenderlo? —Mi tono era ligeramente suplicante.

— _Ya veo. Bueno, haremos lo que podamos para ayudarlos a construir una relación personal con él, pero también es nuestro hijo. He sido la única que lo ha criado, cuidado a través de la gripe, y ayudado con su tarea. No puedes quitármelo. No te lo permitiré._ —Esme no estaba siendo odiosa; solo estaba avisándome cuál era su posición.

—Ryan es muy afortunado de tener dos pares de padres que lo aman y quieren lo mejor para él —indiqué tan diplomáticamente como pude.

— _Sí, lo es. Bueno, te dejaré regresar a tu noche. Avísame lo que dice tu papá así podemos planear apropiadamente._ —Ni siquiera esperó a que yo respondiera. Simplemente colgó.

Miré al auricular en mi mano, preguntándome qué exactamente acababa de suceder.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Edward, preocupado.

Le relaté la conversación a Edward y observé su ceño fruncirse.

—Se va a poner más difícil desde aquí, Bella —dijo con un pesado suspiro—. Vamos a tener que decidir lo que queremos tanto para nosotros como para Ryan y apegarnos a eso.

—Simplemente no sé qué es lo correcto —me quejé—. Parte de mí cree que sería mejor para él si le damos un hogar y dejamos al otro par de padres ser invitados a los grandes acontecimientos. Pero sé que estaríamos devastados si nosotros fuéramos los padres que solo consiguen estar alrededor para las fiestas. La otra parte cree que debería ser tratado como una situación de divorcio con custodia compartida.

—No hay otra opción, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No una que sería justa para Ryan, los Cullen, o nosotros.

—No lo quiero solamente una fiesta sí y otra no, y dos semanas durante el verano —discutió Edward, sabiendo que ese había sido el arreglo que mis padres debían seguir.

—No vivimos en un estado diferente, así que eso debería hacer una diferencia. También podemos tener fines de semana y vacaciones en la escuela —sugerí.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué tal si llamo a Aron mañana?

Asentí con la cabeza y me reí débilmente, de repente exhausta. En lugar de continuar con nuestra pesada conversación, limpiamos nuestra cena a medio comer y nos retiramos al sofá, donde pasamos las siguientes dos horas viendo nuestros programas favoritos en el DVR.

El jueves fue estresante. Sabía que Marjorie estaría en mi casa poco después de que yo llegara del trabajo, y quería darle una buena impresión tanto de mí como del departamento. Quería que fuera un lugar que ella pensara que era seguro para Ryan. También estaba ansiosamente esperando una llamada de Edward sobre cómo fue su visita.

Salté cuando mi teléfono sonó a la una, una hora antes de que la señora Hollings tuviera previsto llegar a la casa de él. Sin embargo, no era Edward en el otro extremo de la línea.

—¿Aron? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —pregunté cuando respondí la llamada.

— _¿Por qué me dijiste que no sabías nada sobre la adopción?_ —prácticamente gruñó.

—¿Porque no lo hacía? —dije, aunque sonó más como una pregunta, incluso para mí.

— _Doctora Swan,_ _te dije que tenías que ser completamente honesta conmigo si queríamos tener éxito. Estoy sosteniendo los documentos de la adopción de Ryan Parker Cullen, e imagina mi sorpresa cuando veo los formularios aquí, firmados por ti y Edward, renunciando a la patria potestad. ¡Están certificados!_ —me gritó en el oído.

—Nunca firmé nada —juré—. Ni siquiera tenía permitido firmar mis autorizaciones médicas, porque tenía menos de dieciocho años.

 _Aron no habló por varios minutos._

 _—Bella, me doy cuenta que Bob Gerandy cometió varios delitos en este caso, ¿pero estás tratando de decirme que también cometió falsificación? ¿Que fue tan lejos como para conseguir un notario para falsificar el documento?_

—No lo sé, Aron, pero sé que yo no lo firmé. ¿Puedes enviármelo por fax aquí así puedo ver mi supuesta firma?

 _—Sí. Avísame, ¿está bien? Estamos teniendo algo de contraataque de los Cullen ahora, y esto no va a ayudar a nuestro caso si es genuino_ _—dijo con cansancio—._ _Ahora puedo ver por qué han estado contentos de acordar visitas y eso. Ellos no creen honestamente que ustedes tengan fundamentos para quitárselos, aparte de la admisión de Bob Gerandy que él secuestró a Ryan._

—No es legítima, Aron. No hay forma de que lo sea. Si me los envías, encontraré algo con nuestras firmas de ese tiempo así puedes compararlas. —Sabía que tenía algunas notas que Edward me envió mientras todavía estábamos en la secundaria guardadas con mis otros recuerdos.

El fax de Aron llegó minutos después, y tan pronto como vi el papeleo, me reí en voz alta, provocando que Chelsea me mirara alarmada. Cualquiera que me conociera sabría que esta no era mi firma. Mientras las otras chicas de mi edad habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo para hacer sus letras tan grandes y redondas como era posible, mi escritura era pequeña e inclinada. La firma en la autorización lucía más como la de Jessica Stanley que la mía.

La de Edward no era mucho mejor, aunque por lo menos era pasable. Suspiré y agarré el teléfono.

—Hola, papá. ¿Tienes algo que pueda haber firmado mientras todavía vivía en casa? —pregunté cuando Charlie contestó.

 _—Uh, sí. Estoy seguro que sí, chica. ¿Qué está pasando?_

—Acabo de recibir una llamada de nuestro abogado. Hay formularios firmados en el archivo de la adopción supuestamente renunciando a nuestra patria potestad. Tengo que aportar alguna evidencia de que no son nuestras firmas —expliqué.

— _¿Cómo las habrían conseguido, Bella? —_ Él sonaba inusitadamente severo. Charlie no usaba a menudo su voz de jefe de policía conmigo, pero lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—No lo sé, papá, pero sé que esta no luce ni parecida a como mi firma alguna vez fue. —La miré de nuevo—. Parece que fue escrita por una preadolescente de diez años.

 _Papá se rio._

 _—Estoy seguro que tengo algo por aquí. ¿Puedes enviarme una copia de eso para la denuncia? No estaban en la copia que recibí._

—Haré que Aron te envíe una copia de todo el archivo, en caso de que haya algo más —prometí, mentalmente escribiendo el correo.

Papá estuvo de acuerdo en que eso estaba bien, y terminamos la llamada.

Cuando regresé a mi escritorio, envié dos correos: uno para Aron, pidiéndole que reenviara el archivo de la adopción, y uno para Edward, explicándole la nueva evidencia que había aparecido. No tuve tiempo para nada más que eso, ya que mi paciente llegó y demandó mi atención por la siguiente hora.

Mi última cita se alargó, y me apresuré para llegar a casa a limpiar antes que la señora Hollings llegara. Afortunadamente, Alice o alguien había recogido los platos del desayuno de esta mañana, y no había mucho para hacer.

La señora Hollings le hizo al departamento una examinación superficial, preguntando sobre los arreglos para dormir y el espacio disponible. El sofá en la sala se convertía en una cama tamaño queen, lo que compartí con ella. Hablamos sobre lo que había sucedido cuando tenía diecisiete y cómo habían ido las visitas con Ryan durante las últimas semanas.

Ella fue muy profesional, pero parecía complacida con lo que aprendió. Hablamos sobre algunos temas sin importancia, antes de que me estrechara la mano y se fuera. Llamé a Edward después de que la puerta se cerró, solo para escuchar su tono de llamada afuera.

No perdí tiempo en abrir la puerta.

—Eso fue estresante —comentó con un suspiro, cayendo en el sofá a mi lado—. Ahora, ¿qué es eso sobre el archivo de la adopción?

Solté una risa con poco entusiasmo y me levanté del sofá. Recuperé los papeles de mi bolso y se los pasé, antes de regresar a mi habitación y sacar la caja de mis recuerdos del estante superior. La caja permanecía cerrada y guardada la mayor parte del tiempo, los recuerdos siempre habían dolido demasiado para revivirlos, incluso una vez que Edward regresó a mi vida. Suavemente, levanté una foto de Edward y yo en nuestro baile de bienvenida, justo antes de que quedara embarazada, y me quedé mirándola. Era una muestra de tiempos felices, pero honestamente no podía decir que no era más feliz ahora. Con ese pensamiento en mente, con cuidado levanté la pequeña manta que había escondido cuando Charlie había purgado la casa de cosas de bebé. El satén decorado estaba tan nuevo como el día que había sido hecho.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la caja, el resto de los recuerdos que había reunido y escondido antes de dejar la casa fueron revelados. Cartas, fotos, talones de boletos, y una tarjeta de San Valentín alineados en el fondo. Con una sonrisa, agarré la tarjeta de San Valentín y me perdí en el recuerdo del día que Edward me la había dado.

 _Estaba embarazada de cinco meses, y mi vientre recientemente había alcanzado el punto en que mi "condición" era obvia para cualquiera que me viera. Con muchos en nuestra comunidad tan desaprobadores, Edward nos había preparado un picnic en el interior en el sótano de sus padres. Ellos también habían salido por la noche para celebrar San Valentín, así que teníamos toda la casa para nosotros por una vez._

 _—Esto luce maravilloso —dije con timidez, mirando a las mantas y almohadas arregladas ingeniosamente en el piso y a las velas puestas alrededor de la habitación._

 _Edward se sonrojó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones caqui que había usado para la ocasión. Alice me había alentado a comprar un vestido elástico en la tienda de maternidad en Port Angeles el fin de semana anterior, porque no tenía nada más bonito para usar. Bajo la tela de seda, mi estómago rugió, audiblemente._

 _—¿Hambrienta, nena? —Edward se rio._

 _—Este niño tuyo come como tú lo haces —lo acusé juguetonamente—. Siempre estoy hambrienta._

 _Me tendió la mano y me ayudó a bajar a una de las almohadas esponjosas. Una vez que estuve sentada con las piernas dobladas debajo de mí, Edward se dejó caer a mi lado y abrió la canasta. Sacó un poco de fruta, sándwiches de ensalada de pollo, papas fritas, y botellas de agua._

 _—No es mucho —se lamentó—, pero hice la ensalada de pollo usando la receta de mi madre; sé que es tu favorita._

 _Aparte de las comidas familiares en la casa Masen, habían pasado años desde que alguien me había hecho una comida._

 _—Es perfecto —susurré, lágrimas de felicidad y gratitud se escaparon de mis ojos—. Gracias._

 _Edward sonrió, acostumbrado a mis ataques emocionales en ese momento, y me enjugó las lágrimas._

 _—De nada, cielo. Ahora, vamos a alimentarlos a los dos._

 _Comimos juntos, riendo, hablando, y esperando el futuro. Después de que el último de los brownies caseros se acabara, Edward me entregó un paquete pequeño y una tarjeta._

 _—No es mucho —musitó, un poco avergonzado—. Sé que dijimos que no íbamos a hacer nada así podíamos ahorrar para el bebé, pero no podía no darte algo._

 _Abrí la tarjeta primero, sorprendida de encontrar lo que Edward generalmente llamaba "cosas sensibleras", en lugar de las tarjetas humorísticas que había recibido en el pasado. En el interior, había añadido su propia nota._

 _ **Bella, te amo mucho, y aunque el momento no es el adecuado, no podría estar más feliz de que tengas a mi bebé. Los dos son más importantes para mí que cualquier cosa en el mundo. No puedo esperar para empezar nuestra vida juntos.**_

 _ **Con amor, Edward.**_

 _Lo besé y rasgué el papel de la cajita. Un collar de plata estaba colocado en el interior, un pequeño corazón enclavado en uno más grande, recordándome el corazón más pequeño que latía dentro de mí. Los dedos de Edward temblaron ligeramente cuando lo levantó y me lo puso alrededor del cuello._

 _—Es hermoso, Edward —susurré, mirando hacia abajo donde descansaba justo encima de mis pechos ahora más llenos._

 _—Eres hermosa —me susurró al oído._

 _Giré la cabeza una fracción hacia la derecha y rocé mis labios contra los suyos. Con mis hormonas aumentadas, no tomó mucho más que eso para ponerme en marcha, y como un chico de diecisiete años, Edward nunca necesitaba mucho más. Él se movió y me recostó así mi cabeza descansaba contra la almohada, y después cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo._

 _Mientras nos besábamos, las manos de Edward vagaron por mi sedoso cuerpo. Se detuvo sobre mi vientre en expansión y se apartó para mirarme a los ojos._

 _—Este es nuestro bebé, Isabella. Nosotros lo hicimos —respiró asombrado—. La próxima semana, sabremos con seguridad si es un niño o una niña, y los tres comenzaremos nuestra vida pronto. Dios, te amo._

 _—También te amo —dije con una sonrisa llorosa, las lágrimas brotando de nuevo._

 _Edward guiñó._

 _—Nada de eso ahora._

 _Me besó de nuevo y dejó que su mano se moviera hacia arriba. Gemí cuando su mano encontró mi pecho, todos los pensamientos tristes olvidados. Paseé mis manos hacia abajo y le agarré el trasero, empujando mis caderas hacia las suyas al mismo tiempo. Su gemido en respuesta aumentó aún más mi lujuria. Pronto, mi vestido fue sacado por mi cabeza y la camisa de Edward fue desabotonada y colgaba abierta. Apenas nos podíamos separar el tiempo suficiente para sacarnos la ropa, pero al final lo logramos._

 _No fue el más cómodo de los lugares en el que hicimos el amor, pero sin duda fue uno de los más memorables. Me sacó la braga demasiado grande por las piernas y besó su camino de regreso por el interior de ellas. Cuando finalmente llegó a mi centro, yo estaba tan excitada que no le tomó mucho tiempo a su lengua para tenerme moviéndome contras las manos restrictivas en mis caderas._

 _—Unh, Edward, por favor —rogué, sintiendo mi orgasmo acercarse, pero él no me estaba dando lo suficiente para empujarme por el borde._

 _Edward me sonrió de entre mis piernas y se sacó el bóxer rápidamente. Apenas tuve tiempo para comerme con los ojos su cuerpo desnudo antes de que se enfundara en mi interior. Una y otra vez, se empujó en mí, y me llevó sobre el borde dos veces antes de que se viniera._

—Recuerdo esa tarjeta —dijo Edward en voz baja desde la puerta, sacándome de mis recuerdos. Me sonrojé, y él sonrió con suficiencia—. No puedo creer que todavía la tengas. ¿Qué pasó con el collar que te di?

Recordé vívidamente el día que había descubierto que lo perdí. Había llorado por horas.

—El broche se rompió mientras lo estaba usando, y se cayó en algún lugar del campus —le conté—. Estaba trabajando en la tesis de mi maestría y había estado corriendo como loca, así que no me di cuenta hasta más tarde.

—¿Qué te inspiró a revisar tu caja esta noche? ¿Pasó algo más? —preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

—En realidad, estaba buscando esto. —Levanté la tarjeta—. Tiene tu firma en ella.

Tomé su mano y lo guie de regreso a la sala, dejando todo esparcido en la cama. Agarré la hoja que mostraba la firma de Edward y sostuve la tarjeta a su lado. Las dos firmas no eran ni remotamente similares.

—Eso debería convencer a Aron con la mía —masculló con una risa irónica—. ¿Tienes algo con la tuya?

—No, pero Charlie dijo que tenía. —Le pasé la hoja con mi supuesta firma—. ¿Se parece a algo que alguna vez he escrito?

—No, ¡parece más como de Jessica Stanley!

Compartimos una risa, pero era resignada. No parecía importar lo que hacíamos; siempre había otro obstáculo. Este solo era un ejemplo más de cosas siendo arrojadas en nuestro camino para estar juntos.

—Oye, tengo una idea —mencionó Edward unos minutos después mientras estábamos acostados en la cama—. ¿Por qué no vemos si tu papá puede venir temprano? Podemos llevar a Ryan a ver las dos casas y ver cuál le gusta más.

—Le llamaré a Charlie en la mañana. Eso suena como una gran idea para mí. —Lo besé y me acurruqué en sus brazos. Me quedé dormida, una vez más recordando nuestra primera relación.

El viernes fue relativamente tranquilo, aparte del fax de Charlie temprano en la mañana. Le había escrito una carta cuando le pedí venir a vivir con él al comienzo de mi primer año. Mi escritura no había cambiado mucho desde entonces, así que él la presentaría al FBI como evidencia adicional de los delitos del doctor Gerandy. También confirmó que estaba dispuesto a venir temprano, si Esme y Carlisle estaban de acuerdo, así podíamos pasar tanto tiempo como fuera posible con Ryan. Edward le llamó a Maggie y concertó horarios para ir a ver las casas antes de que comenzaran los juegos.

Para la tarde del viernes, Aron me avisó que estaba satisfecho con la evidencia contra los papeles de la adopción y me informó que Marjorie Hollings nos había dado un informe verbal brillante como personas adecuadas para que Ryan pasara tiempo. Ella dijo que Ryan amaba a los Cullen y que estaba incómodo con la idea de dejarlos permanentemente, pero parecía que le gustábamos Edward y yo.

Mis pacientes parecían estar ansiosos y listos para el fin de semana. Traté de mantenerlos encaminados lo mejor que pude, pero mi propia preocupación por la próxima visita de Ryan le permitió a mi habitual control estricto flaquear. No creo que ninguno de ellos en realidad lo notara.

Mientras me estaba preparando para ir a la casa de Edward, mi celular sonó, y tuve que correr a la otra punta del departamento para agarrarlo antes de que la llamada se fuera al buzón de voz.

—¿Hola? —respondí, sin aliento.

 _—Bella, soy Esme._ _—Su tono era cortante y cauteloso—._ _¿Llamé en un mal momento?_

—No, para nada, Esme. Solamente estaba en la otra habitación. ¿Cómo estás esta noche? —pregunté en tono familiar, tratando de dispersar la tensión.

— _Hmm, he estado mejor_ —respondió vagamente—. _Tu padre llamó hoy y me preguntó si él y Ryan podían salir de aquí a las seis de la mañana del sábado. Pensé que el juego era a la tarde. ¿Han cambiado los planes?_

—Oh, no, siguen igual. Solo esperábamos que Ryan pudiera pasar un poco más de tiempo aquí con nosotros ese día, ya que no seré capaz de ir al juego con él.

 _—Ah._ _—Casi podía sentir la tensión subir ligeramente—._ _Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. ¿Qué están planeando hacer?_

Sabía que necesitaba tratar con cuidado, porque no quería darle a ella la impresión equivocada.

—Bueno, Edward y yo estamos mirando casas, y hemos reducido la lista a dos. El departamento de Edward es demasiado pequeño para los dos, y yo vivo con mi mejor amiga, Alice, así que vamos a conseguir un lugar propio —le expliqué—. Esperábamos tener la opinión de Ryan sobre cuál le gustaba más. Queremos que él tenga su propio espacio cuando venga a vernos.

— _¿Ustedes... quieren su opinión sobre su casa?_ —preguntó conmocionada y con un toque de miedo.

—Esperamos que esta visita no sea cosa de una vez, Esme —le dije en voz baja—. Ryan los ama a ti y a Carlisle, y al menos por ahora, tenerlo en una casa que es familiar y cómoda es lo mejor para él. Pero tampoco queremos que se sienta como un visitante en nuestra casa. También es nuestro hijo.

La línea estuvo en silencio por varios segundos.

— _Supongo que puedo ver eso_ —dijo, su voz tensa una vez más.

—¿Hay algo que necesite saber para mañana? ¿Ryan tiene alguna alergia o hay alguna comida que particularmente no le gusta? ¿O algo que él hace? —pregunté nerviosamente. Esas eran cosas que yo debería saber como su madre, y sentirme tan incómoda con mi propio hijo me ponía triste y enojada simultáneamente.

 _Esme suspiró._

 _—No hay alergias de las que hablar. Come casi todo, excepto por guisantes. No es particularmente aficionado a ellos. Lo siento, Bella. Esto es realmente difícil para mí. Siento como que estás tratando de quitarme a mi bebé._

—Esme, si tú y Carlisle no hubieran sido padres tan maravillosos, no dudaría en recurrir a cualquier medida para quitártelo. Pero ese no es el caso. Él es claramente feliz y equilibrado. Los ama mucho. Solo lo lastimaría a _él_ si lo arrancamos de sus vidas. —Mientras las palabras intensificaban mi tristeza, sentí la verdad de ellas.

 _—Gracias_ _—susurró—._ _Le llamaré a tu papá y le diré que tendré a Ryan listo. Está súper emocionado por mañana._

—Gracias, Esme. Llámame si sientes que necesitas comprobarlo —le ofrecí. Hubo muchas veces en las que yo quise llamarla solo para ver cómo estaba Ryan, y sabía que este sería un día difícil para ella.

— _Lo aprecio. Trataré de no molestarte demasiado_ —se rio.

Colgamos, y me hundí en la cocina, incapaz de creer que todo estuviera llegando junto y poco dispuesta a suprimir la esperanza y emoción floreciendo en mi corazón. Mañana, nuestro hijo estaría con nosotros por primera vez, y tomaríamos nuestra primera decisión como familia.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho** : bbluelilas, Adriu, Itzel Lightwood, Tata XOXO, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, carol, IngridMMP, cavendano13, Let Cull, sofiarp, freedom2604, Sarai, Roxy Sanchez, Andrea Ojeda, atenaschan, tulgarita, cary, MoN cArTeR, y Labluegirl Mellark.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

La mañana del sábado me desperté temprano. Mi espalda estaba dolorida, y tenía tortícolis por dormir acurrucada contra el brazo del sillón toda la noche. Edward todavía estaba escribiendo en el grupo de computadoras en la sala; no lucía como que hubiese sido capaz de dormir. El olor a café recién hecho impregnaba el aire, así que parecía que la cafeína lo ayudaría a superar el día, si nada más.

—Acabo de hacer una jarra nueva —habló sin levantar la vista de la pantalla—. También, tu papá llamó hace como dos horas, justo después de que recogiera a Ryan. Deberían estar en tu departamento alrededor de las diez.

—¿Estarás listo para salir en ese momento? —pregunté.

—Ve y báñate. Terminaré aquí en cuarenta y cinco minutos. —Su atención todavía no renunciando, así que lo dejé con su trabajo y caminé sin hacer ruido con mis pies cubiertos con medias de regreso a su pequeño baño. Mientras esperaba a que el agua caliente saliera a través de las cañerías antiguas, reflexioné que no importaba qué casa eligiéramos, definitivamente no extrañaría este lugar.

Tenía exactamente diez minutos para ducharme antes que el calentador antiguo fallara y el agua saliera fría. Como Edward estaba acostumbrado a duchas cortas, esto nunca le molestó, pero a mí me tomaba mucho más tiempo enjuagarme el champú y acondicionador del cabello. No hacía falta decir, que estaba tiritando cuando salí. Sus toallas beige esponjosas solo hicieron un tanto para calentarme mientras me peinaba el cabello y completaba mis rituales matutinos.

Una vez que estuve completamente vestida, caminé de regreso a la sala para encontrar a Edward encorvado sobre su portátil, escuchando algo atentamente por los auriculares. Lo rodeé y fui directo a la cafetera. También me había comprado un bagel en algún momento, y me lo comí rápidamente, aunque las mariposas en mi estómago lo hicieron difícil.

Cuando él terminó, yo estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía quedarme quieta. Fue lo suficientemente amable para no burlarse de mí, pero sospechaba que solo era porque se sentía de la misma forma; solo lo escondía mejor que yo.

La patrulla de papá se estacionó afuera diez minutos antes de las diez, solo unos minutos después de que Edward y yo llegáramos a mi departamento. Ryan salió del auto tan rápido como podía y corrió hacia la puerta del vestíbulo antes de que mi papá pudiera pillarlo. No era como si él supiera a dónde iba, pero sonreí ante la idea de que pudiera estar tan ansioso de vernos como nosotros estábamos.

—¿Tuvieron un buen viaje? —le pregunté cuando abrí la puerta con una sonrisa.

Se arrojó a mis brazos y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Pensé que nunca llegaríamos aquí —susurró—. ¡Él maneja como un anciano!

Me reí en voz alta, una vez habiendo tenido el mismo pensamiento.

—Es un policía —le recordé—. Se supone que sea un buen ejemplo.

—Pfff —se burló—. Solo quería llegar aquí en algún momento de hoy.

Lo besé en la coronilla y lo apreté un poco más fuerte, disfrutando la sensación de tener a mi hijo en mis brazos de nuevo. Demasiado pronto para mi gusto, se liberó de mi abrazo y corrió hacia Edward, que había estado esperando pacientemente detrás de mí. Hicieron algún complicado saludo de mano que habían creado en la fiesta de Ryan, y Edward lo abrazó. Si alguna vez hubiera una imagen de pura felicidad, habría sido una réplica de la cara de Edward en ese momento. Pero siendo chicos, el momento no duró mucho.

—Era hora de que aparecieran —molestó Edward a papá—. Tenemos lugares que visitar y personas a las que ver.

—El juego no es hasta dentro de horas —le informó Ryan a Edward.

Edward sonrió.

—Sí, ¿y? Hay otras cosas que queremos mostrarte mientras estés aquí.

Los ojos de Ryan se iluminaron.

—¿Sí?

Me reí entre dientes.

—No te emociones tanto, niño. Vamos a ver casas, no la Space Needle. —Les di a todos una botella de agua y los guie de regreso a la puerta, sabiendo que solo teníamos unos minutos para llegar a la primera.

La cara de Ryan era la imagen de la concentración mientras se metía en el asiento trasero conmigo. Parecía que algo lo estaba molestando, y una vez que hizo la pregunta, supe con seguridad que tenía razón.

—¿Por qué vamos a ver casas?

—Bueno —expliqué con paciencia—, Edward y yo nos vamos a mudar. Queremos adquirir una casa con suficiente espacio para una familia, y queremos tu opinión.

Su frente se arrugó, y suspiró.

—¿Eso significa que voy a vivir con ustedes todo el tiempo? Esa señora que vino a mi casa el otro día me preguntó si yo quería.

Aunque quería presionarlo para que dijera que él quería, sabía, basada en mi conversación con Aron, que no escucharía la respuesta que mi corazón quería.

—No, no a menos que quieras, pero queremos que seas capaz de venir a visitarnos y que tengas una habitación propia cuando lo hagas.

—¿Puede ser una habitación de Star Wars? —negoció, animándose considerablemente.

Edward se rio desde el asiento delantero.

—Veremos. Quién sabe... Después de hoy, quizás quieras una habitación de los Mariners en su lugar.

La expresión de Ryan me dijo que dudaba mucho que eso fuera a pasar, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada, al menos hasta que nos estacionamos enfrente de la primera casa; entonces, su boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

—Guau, ¡este lugar es genial! —Abrió la puerta trasera y se bajó así podía verla mejor.

El exterior de la casa _era_ genial. La fachada era de piedra, y había sido hecha para que luciera como una especie de castillo. Incluso tenía hiedra trepando por las paredes. La única cosa que pensaba que faltaba era la torrecilla. Maggie estaba parada en la puerta principal abierta, y Ryan no dudó en correr adentro. Edward y yo fácilmente podíamos rastrear dónde estaba por las pisadas resonando en las paredes.

Hicimos otro viaje por la casa, para que nuestra comparación estuviera fresca, y escuchamos los comentarios de papá. Con su experiencia como propietario de una vivienda, fue capaz de detectar varias cosas que necesitarían ser reparadas o reemplazadas en unos años. La cocina todavía me decepcionaba, pero Edward prometió que si ésta era la casa que elegíamos, ofreceríamos un enganche menor y remodelaríamos la cocina antes de que nos mudáramos.

Cuando finalmente alcanzamos a Ryan, él estaba parado en el pasillo entre dos habitaciones, mirando de un lado a otro críticamente.

—No puedo decidir cuál habitación me gusta más. Esa es más grande, pero esta da al patio trasero.

—¿Qué piensas del resto de la casa, Ry? —preguntó Edward, tratando de redirigir su atención.

—Me gusta —respondió débilmente.

—Está bien, entonces, a la próxima —declaré.

Maggie negó con la cabeza y se rio del entusiasmo de Ryan cuando saltó hacia la puerta y se metió al auto. En el camino a la próxima casa, Edward y yo escuchamos mientras Charlie y Ryan debatían los méritos de la casa. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba la cocina, tampoco.

La última casa era más moderna en estilo que la anterior y solo tenía alrededor de diez años. Como en la anterior, le dimos rienda suelta a Ryan para que comprobara y le dimos a papá el recorrido. Aparte de un par de comentarios sobre cañerías expuestas en el sótano y una bañera agrietada, también parecía que le gustaba más que la otra.

—¡Oigan! —gritó Ryan desde arriba—. ¡Vengan a ver esto! —Cuando lo encontramos, estaba parado en una de las habitaciones, mirando hacia el patio trasero—. Quiero esta habitación. Incluso tiene un balcón.

—Entonces te gusta esta, ¿eh? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—El exterior de la otra era mejor, pero sí, esta es totalmente genial. Podemos tener noches de películas en el sótano, y si tengo amigos por aquí, podemos acampar ahí abajo. —Estaba ocupado revisando el clóset cuando lo dijo, así que se perdió la mirada intensa que Edward y yo intercambiamos. Ryan estaba planeando hacer amigos y estar aquí más que de vez en cuando.

Nos tomó otros quince minutos sacar a Ryan de la casa. Edward prometió llamar a Maggie mañana para analizar ofertas potenciales, mientras yo arreaba tanto a Ryan como a Charlie hacia el auto. La conversación se centró en la casa por unos minutos, hasta que Ryan le echó un vistazo al reloj.

—¿Cuándo tenemos que ir al campo? —preguntó de repente, cambiando el tema de la pintura rápidamente.

—No por otras dos horas, amigo —le contestó Edward—. Bella nos va a hacer algo de almorzar antes de que nos vayamos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mientras estamos en el juego? —me preguntó.

Sonreí ante su consideración.

—Me quedaré en casa y lo veré en televisión —le dije—. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás pillas una pelota, y te veré.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Es por eso que me dijiste que agarrara mi guante? —le preguntó maravillado a Charlie—. ¿De verdad crees que puedo?

—Claro, chico, todo es posible —le respondió Charlie. Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Finalmente tenía a alguien que lo disfrutaría tanto como él.

Por el resto del viaje a casa y mientras horneaba la pizza, Ryan nos dio un repaso de sus jugadores favoritos de los Mariners. Y mientras comía la pizza, les hizo a Charlie y Edward tantas preguntas como podía pensar sobre el estadio de béisbol.

Charlie prácticamente se estaba volviendo loco. No estaba acostumbrado a un chico tan hablador, pero podía ver su orgullo y amor. Estaba lidiando con esto de la única forma que sabía: dejando a Edward contestar tantas preguntas como pudiera. Papá los siguió a los dos afuera, riendo entre dientes mientras escuchaba a Ryan teorizar sobre las cosas increíbles que podían suceder durante el juego.

—Diviértete, chica —me dijo papá con un guiño. Me besó en la mejilla y se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero del auto de Edward.

Ryan ya estaba en el asiento trasero, y podía verlo continuar con su monólogo. Edward me sonrió a través del parabrisas, haciendo lo posible por no reírse de nuestro hijo.

Hubo una gran decepción en mí mientras los observaba alejarse. No vería a mi hijo por dos semanas más, aparte de la cena cuando regresaran, y no me sentía como si lo hubiera visto lo suficiente. Sin embargo, él estaba tan emocionado por ver el juego en vivo, que no podía culparlo. Solo tendría que asegurarme de tener mi tiempo cuando lo viera de nuevo en dos semanas.

Mariné los bistecs para la cena mientras esperaba que el juego comenzara, y después me coloqué en el sillón para que el pre-juego terminara. Afortunadamente, tenía un libro nuevo que me estaba llamando. Leí mientras el juego se reproducía en el fondo. Sorprendentemente, los Mariners ganaron, pero nunca conseguí ver a mis chicos en la televisión.

Tan pronto como el último out fue llamado, puse los bistecs en la parrilla y terminé las guarniciones y la ensalada. Todo estaba servido y listo cuando escuché la puerta principal abrirse y tres chicos entrar, todos hablando con entusiasmo, incluso Charlie.

Edward hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Hiciste la cena?

Mi cara decayó, y mis hombros se hundieron.

—Los tres comieron en el estadio, ¿verdad? —pregunté, derrotada. Con un suspiro, moví los platos a la encimera y comencé a limpiar.

—No, no lo hagas —dijo Edward suplicante con una mano en mi brazo.

—Si nadie más tiene hambre, no hay necesidad de que los tres solo miren a sus platos. Debería haberlo pensado —murmuré en voz baja.

—Ma, es mi culpa. No te enojes. Solo quería un verdadero perro caliente de un estadio, y después tuve que probar los nachos —explicó Ryan.

Me congelé, el plato en mi mano tambaleándose salvajemente. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Edward me sacó el plato y lo puso en la encimera.

—Está bien, Ry —susurré con voz emocionada. Estaba tratando de mantener a raya las lágrimas, pero estaba segura que me iban a caer por las mejillas en cualquier momento.

Ryan corrió hacia adelante y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Lamento haber arruinado la cena —susurró en mi camisa.

Le froté la espalda con las manos arriba y abajo.

—No lo hiciste, cariño. Está bien.

—¿Entonces por qué lloras? —me preguntó.

¿Cómo se suponía que le dijera a mi hijo que estaba llorando porque él me llamó "ma"?

—Um, a veces las chicas lloran lágrimas de felicidad, Ryan —traté de explicar.

—¿Estás feliz porque comí un perro caliente y nachos? —dijo Ryan desconcertado—. Hombre, nunca voy a entender a los mayores. —Se separó y regresó a la otra habitación.

Quería correr detrás de él, pero todavía no sabía qué decirle.

—Lo tengo —comentó Edward dulcemente, guiñándome. Con sus largas zancadas, llegó a la sala en unos pocos pasos. Ryan estaba sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente a la televisión que yo había dejado prendida. No podía escuchar lo que Edward le decía, ya que estaban hablando en voz baja, pero la postura defensiva de Ryan bajó, y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

Charlie no dijo mucho. Me puso una mano en el hombro —su método preferido de consuelo— y me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre había sido de esta forma con nosotros. Mi madre era una despistada de primera, y... _oh, Dios, mi madre._

Renée había llamado a principios de la semana, y con todo pasando, no había encontrado el tiempo para devolverle la llamada. La última vez que había hablado con ella, el equipo de béisbol de Phil lo estaba haciendo bien y parecían ser favoritos para el torneo estatal. Mamá siempre había sido de mucho apoyo para los chicos e iba a los juegos cuando podía, pero no era conocida por su paciencia. Para el tercer juego en la carretera, ella generalmente estaba buscando una excusa para ir a casa o venir a visitarme. Decidí llamarla tan pronto como Charlie y Ryan estuvieran en la carretera.

A través de mi bruma mental, vi a Edward haciéndome señas desde la sala. Tomé una respiración profunda y me uní a mis chicos en el sofá.

—¿Está bien si te llamo ma? —preguntó Ryan tentativamente—. En realidad no me siento bien llamándote Bella.

Me incliné y lo besé en la frente.

—Claro que sí, cariño. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Busqué en Google otros nombres para mamá, y ese parecía ser el mejor, supongo. Sin embargo, realmente no me gustaron los otros nombres para papá, así que tú también eres papá —le dijo Ryan a Edward.

Edward sonrió.

—Estoy seguro que Carlisle y yo podemos descubrir a quién le estás hablando.

—Genial. —Ryan movió ligeramente la cabeza.

Silencio cayó sobre nosotros. Charlie lo rompió aclarándose la garganta.

—Vamos a tener que salir pronto si queremos llegar a casa antes de que sea muy tarde —nos informó.

Ryan parecía decepcionado.

—¿No les podemos decir que el tiempo era muy malo y simplemente quedarnos?

Traté de contener mi risa vertiginosa y actuar como el adulto responsable que se suponía que era.

—Ojalá pudieras, Ry, pero eso sería deshonesto, y preferiría permanecer en su gracia así puedes volver otra vez.

—Está bien —convino con tristeza, arrastrando la palabra—. Solo voy a ir al baño antes de que nos vayamos.

Solo había estado ahí por un minuto más o menos, cuando escuché un ruido sordo.

—¿Crees que esté bien? —le pregunté a Edward.

—Sí. —Me miró como si estuviera loca—. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Acabo de escuchar un ruido desde ahí —expliqué, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia en el mundo.

Edward me dio una mirada extraña.

—Ese ruido vino de afuera, Bella, no del baño.

En efecto, hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta segundos después. No estaba esperando a nadie, así que abrí la puerta con cautela. Ahí, en el otro lado, estaba mi madre, con tres maletas alrededor de sus pies.

—Oh, bien, estás aquí. No vi tu auto estacionado en el frente. La patrulla de Charlie está en tu lugar habitual. ¿Él está aquí? —inquirió ella en tono familiar, como si no se hubiera presentado en mi umbral sin previo aviso.

—Uh, sí —dije estupefacta, dando un paso al costado así ella lo podía ver.

—Hola, Charlie. De verdad, Bella, ¿podrías ayudarme a entrarlas? —preguntó un poco irritada.

Agarré la maleta que estaba más cerca de mí y la arrastré hacia la sala.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, mamá? —le pregunté finalmente.

—Oh, el equipo de Phil va a jugar en Spokane esta semana, y no podía soportar otros dos días en las gradas. Después de que ganaran esta mañana, le dije a Phil que iba a venir a verte hasta que el torneo terminara. No tenías planes, ¿verdad? —Se veía tan inocente parada ahí, como si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que su interrupción podría ser inoportuna.

Nunca tuve oportunidad de responder.

—¡Ma! —gritó Ryan desde el baño—. ¡No hay papel higiénico!

Mi cabeza cayó en mi mano mientras trataba de enfrentar las circunstancias vertiginosas.

—Se lo llevaré —murmuró Edward, y después escapó de la habitación.

Los ojos de Renée fueron de la espalda de Edward, a mi cara, a la de Charlie en rápida sucesión. Cuando ni Charlie ni yo dimos una explicación, ella exigió una.

—¿Bueno? ¿Alguien me va a explicar por qué hay un niño aquí gritando por su madre? ¿Y dónde está su madre?

Charlie me sonrió, y vi su bigote sacudirse con diversión. Levantó una mano, como diciéndome que esta era toda mía.

Me demoré tanto que Edward y Ryan aparecieron por el pasillo antes de que pudiera decirle. Ella miró a Ryan con curiosidad, y después se giró hacia mí.

—Mamá, este es Ryan. Ryan, esta es mi madre —indiqué a modo de presentación. Si esperaba que mi madre tuviera una pista de su nombre y del hecho de que se parecía a Edward, estaba sumamente equivocada.

Ryan le asintió con la cabeza ya que ella no se acercó a él.

—Es un placer conocerla.

—Igualmente —dijo ella con desdén—. Todavía no has respondido mis preguntas, Bella. ¿Quién es este chico, y por qué está aquí?

La respiración profunda que tomé no fue suficiente para reprimir la ira que estaba creciendo en mí ante su actitud.

—Este es nuestro hijo, Ryan. Está aquí de visita por el día. —Fue todo lo que pude decir sin perder mi temperamento.

Se burló, y supe que estábamos a punto de recibir otro ejemplo de mi madre demostrando su profunda falta de tacto.

—La última vez que me fijé, no tenías un hijo. Nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que querías ser madre.

Ryan dio medio paso hacia atrás y miró cautelosamente entre nosotras.

—Si hubieras estado alrededor, sabrías mejor —repliqué, con voz baja y engañosamente calma.

Me dio una mirada dolida, como si la hubiera insultado.

—Isabella Marie —trató de regañarme.

—Renée Ann —dije interrumpiéndola—. Si nos disculpas por unos minutos, necesitamos despedir a Ryan y Charlie. —Gesticulé para que ellos se me unieran afuera, y cuando él se acercó lo suficiente, atraje a Ryan hacia mi lado así Edward y yo lo flanqueábamos. Él todavía parecía un poco confundido—. Mi mamá es un poco… excéntrica.

Edward resopló.

—Ryan, Renée vive en su propio mundo. Lo mejor es simplemente asentir, sonreír, e ignorar la mayoría de lo que dice.

—¿Ella no quería que me tuvieras? —preguntó.

Lo abracé y sonreí.

—Ella simplemente no estaba lista para ser abuela. No es nada contra ti, amigo. Tampoco estaba lista para ser mi madre.

—Oh. —Él asintió como si entendiera, pero para un chico que siempre ha sido amado como un niño debería haberlo sido, no creo que en realidad lo hiciera. Por supuesto, él había pasado cinco años creyendo que nosotros no lo habíamos querido, así que quizás tenía una mejor idea de lo que yo pensaba.

—Mmm —dije, apretándolo con fuerza—. Te voy a extrañar.

Me abrazó con igual fervor.

—¿Los veré el próximo fin de semana?

—El próximo fin de semana no, sino el fin de semana siguiente —le indicó Edward mientras me lo quitaba para tener su propio abrazo—. Tengo que ir a jugar al soldado el próximo fin de semana.

—Está bien. Pensaré en algo divertido para que hagamos cuando vayan —acordó Ryan decididamente.

—Lo que quieras, niño —respondió Edward con una sonrisa—. Sabes que puedes llamarnos cuando quieres con tu teléfono nuevo, ¿verdad?

La cara de Ryan se iluminó.

—¡Oh, sí!

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza.

—Métete y ponte el cinturón. El jefe está listo para irse. —Caminé hacia la puerta del conductor, donde mi papá estaba de pie—. Te quiero, papi. Gracias por traerlo.

—Fue un placer, Bells —susurró, dándome un abrazo con un brazo, antes de meterse al asiento del conductor.

—Vayan con cuidado —me despedí cuando mi padre encendió el motor y puso el auto en reversa.

Todo el camino de salida por el estacionamiento, Ryan nos saludó con la mano como loco. Dolía demasiado verlo irse, incluso con el amor de mi vida y mi roca parado a mi lado.

—Vamos —dijo cuando el auto finalmente se perdió de vista—. Vamos a lidiar con Renée.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Alguien más se emocionó como Bella? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho** : Itzel Lightwood, Sarai GN, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, nataliastewart, Roxy Sanchez, lizdayanna, IngridMMP, Let Cull, MoN cArTeR, tulgarita, cary, bbluelilas, Melania, cavendano13, Ninacara, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, Adriu, Melany, paosierra, Cristal82, y Labluegirl Mellark.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

A favor de Renée, escuchó toda la historia de principio a fin sin interrupción. Incluso jadeó y lloró en los momentos apropiados. Cuando terminamos, nos preguntó cuáles eran nuestros planes con respecto a Ryan y nos alentó a no solo quedarnos con visitas en vacaciones. También se disculpó por aparecer sin previo aviso y por su actitud cuando llegó.

—Estabas tan triste después de que murió el bebé —me dijo, poniendo su mano en la mía—. Simplemente no quería verte lastimada de nuevo o tratar de usar otro niño para llenar la pérdida. Fue muy duro verte encerrarte en ti misma y saber que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

—Pero no me viste —señalé—. No estuviste allí.

Sus ojos eran tristes cuando me miró.

—Lo pensé. Charlie dijo que estabas tan abatida que ni siquiera sabía si tú sabías que él estaba alrededor. Tal vez si hubiera venido... no sé. No me querías allí, Dios sabe que no soy buena consolando, así que dejé a Phil en la carretera, fui a casa, y permanecí en contacto con tu padre. Después, creí que sería mejor si no lo mencionaba, que eso te ayudaría a superarlo.

—No lo hice —dije innecesariamente.

—Lo veo. —Renée se miró fijamente las manos—. ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

—Como un mes —respondió Edward por mí. Había envuelto su brazo alrededor de mi hombro mientras yo le contaba a Renée sobre Ryan, y ahora, me ofreció más consuelo contra lo que él sentía que venía.

Renée suspiró.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste, Bella? Soy tu madre. ¡Y ahora me siento terrible porque fui grosera con tu hijo!

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Honestamente? No creí que te importara. No querías ser parte de su vida cuando naciera. ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?

Me miró boquiabierta, y después se rio con incomodidad.

—Debes realmente creer que soy la peor madre de la historia. Sí, pensaba que eras demasiado joven para criar a un niño. Había estado ahí. Yo era demasiado joven cuando te tuve, pero te habría apoyado en todo lo que pudiera. Justo como te apoyaré ahora.

—Gracias, mamá —dije débilmente, no segura si le creía, pero aun así apreciando las palabras—. Um, tengo bistecs en la cocina si tienes hambre. —Mi estómago estaba rugiendo, porque no había comido perros calientes y nachos durante el juego.

—Dios, nena, lo siento. —Edward se apresuró, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta que la cena no era solo para ellos—. Nos estuviste esperando para comer, ¿verdad?

—Comeré ahora. Mamá, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Renée asintió y nos siguió a Edward y a mí a la cocina. Rápidamente calenté dos de los platos y los puse en la mesa. Edward agarró un tercero para él. Se sentía un poco raro estar sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina simplemente charlando sobre el equipo de Phil y sobre nuestros trabajos como si esta fuera una visita normal después de lo denso de nuestra conversación en la otra habitación, pero lo hicimos por casi una hora. El reloj mostraba que eran más de las diez cuando comencé a limpiar la mesa y Renée estaba bostezando.

—¿Te importa si me quedo aquí hasta mañana a la tarde? —preguntó—. No quería molestar.

Y esa era la cosa con mi madre. Ella _no_ quería molestar. Nunca cruzó por su mente que yo quizás no estaba aquí dispuesta a dejar todo para pasar tiempo con ella. Ella vivía sin preocupaciones, aterrizando solo lo suficiente para reorganizarse.

—Claro que no, mamá —dije con cansancio—. Te prepararé el sofá.

Edward cargó el lavavajillas, pero parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Parecía que estaba luchando consigo mismo por algo. Fui al armario del pasillo, agarré las sábanas y las apilé en el brazo del sofá. Antes de que Edward y yo nos fuéramos a la cama, podíamos desplegar el sofá, pero ella podía arreglarlo sola.

—Oye, nena —dijo Edward en voz baja cuando envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor por detrás—. Creo que me voy a ir.

Me giré y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¡No me dejes sola con ella! Por favor.

—Guau. —Parecía sorprendido—. ¿De qué se trata esto? Pensé que las cosas estaban bien ahora. —Pasó las manos suavemente arriba y abajo por mis costados.

Dejé caer la cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo están... algo así. Simplemente sé que ella va a querer chismear y hacer cosas de chicas o va a querer hablar sobre él, y no estoy dispuesta a eso. —Alcé la mirada a tiempo para ver su mueca.

—Está bien, me quedaré —accedió a regañadientes—. Sin embargo, tendré que irme a casa mañana en algún momento. Va a ser una semana ocupada en la oficina, ya que tanto Jasper como yo nos vamos el próximo fin de semana.

Lo besé en agradecimiento, y él me agarró la mano mientras regresábamos a la sala para decirle a mamá buenas noches. Ella ya tenía el sofá-cama desplegado y arreglado, su pijama y bata puestos, y claramente estaba lista para la cama.

—Buenas noches a los dos —dijo con un bostezo—. Siento no poder pasar el rato por más tiempo. Phil me ha levantado todos los días al amanecer por dos semanas.

—Está bien, mamá. Tampoco dormimos mucho anoche. Edward tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde. Te veremos en la mañana —le dije mientras le daba un abrazo.

Se había metido debajo de las mantas antes de que Edward y yo incluso saliéramos de la habitación. Cuando entramos a mi habitación, Edward agarró una camiseta y unos pantalones de dormir que yo ni siquiera sabía que poseía. Ya que él generalmente dormía en bóxer slip, ladeé la cabeza y le dirigí una mirada extraña.

—No confío en que no irrumpirá aquí en la mañana —siseó—. ¡De nuevo!

Me reí, recordando la ocasión de la que él estaba hablando. Mamá había venido a visitarme poco después de que habíamos vuelto a estar juntos, y ella no se había dado cuenta que Edward se había quedado a pasar la noche. Cuando se levantó, nos había servido a ambas una taza de café y entró a mi habitación como si fuera la dueña del lugar. Renée había estado muy sorprendida cuando se inclinó sobre un hombro desnudo masculino en lugar del mío, había gritado muy fuerte, y después derramó todo el café sobre él.

—No fue divertido —susurró-gritó—. ¡De verdad jodidamente dolió!

—Sí, pero la mirada en las caras de ambos fue invaluable —defendí, todavía riendo—. No creo que ella alguna vez entre a mi habitación sin previo aviso de nuevo.

—Aun así no me voy a arriesgar —se quejó, marchando hacia el baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Me puse un pijama y esperé a que él saliera así podía cepillarme los dientes. No le tomó mucho tiempo reaparecer, y después de cepillarme los dientes, volví a salir para encontrarlo ya dormido debajo de las mantas.

En un esfuerzo por no molestarlo, ya que sabía que él no había dormido mucho, si acaso algo anoche, con cuidado me metí en mi lado de la cama. El brazo de Edward se alargó y me atrajo hacia atrás así estaba acurrucada contra su cuerpo ya caliente. Y de esa forma, dejé a los eventos del día irse y me quedé dormida.

Edward todavía estaba dormido cuando me desperté por mi cuenta a las ocho de la mañana siguiente. Podía escuchar a alguien, presumiblemente mi madre o Alice, haciendo ruido alrededor de la cocina, así que me levanté y fui a investigar. El sofá-cama ya no estaba extendido, y las sábanas no estaban en ningún lado a la vista. Sin embargo, mi madre estaba parada enfrente de la cafetera, luciendo perpleja.

—Buenos días, mamá —dije en voz baja así no la asustaba. No funcionó.

Saltó ante el sonido de mi voz y se giró para enfrentarme con una mano sobre su corazón.

—¡Dios mío, Bella, me asustaste! No te desperté, ¿verdad? Estaba tratando de ser silenciosa.

—No, generalmente no dormimos hasta tan tarde, incluso los fines de semana. ¿Dormiste bien? —le pregunté, moviéndome a su alrededor para poner la jarra de elaboración correctamente.

—Sí. Gracias por permitirme quedarme. Estaba tratando de tener el café listo, pero esta cosa es mucho más complicada que la que tengo en casa. —Hizo un gesto con la mano vagamente en dirección a la cafetera y tomó asiento en la mesa.

—Está bien —le aseguré—. Normalmente pongo el temporizador así está listo cuando me levanto, pero me olvidé anoche.

—Sobre anoche —comenzó Renée con una mueca—. Lo siento por la forma en que manejé las cosas, pero tengo que preguntar. ¿Están seguros que esto es lo que quieren? Quiero decir, sé que estaban determinados a tener ese bebé hace años, pero él es un chico crecido ahora. Tiene una familia y una vida propia. ¿Deberían alterar eso?

Serví café para ambas y tomé asiento en la mesa. Por varios momentos, miré mi taza, haciendo todo lo posible por escuchar lo que mi madre estaba diciendo y lo que ella quería decir y tratando de apisonar a la adolescente enojada en mí que quería insultarla y decirle que ella no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

—Ryan merece saber que siempre fue amado y deseado. Nosotros no renunciamos a él; no lo abandonamos. Y saber eso va junto con saber que él es deseado y amado ahora.

—¿Es lo mejor para ti? —preguntó, inusualmente seria.

—Soy más feliz de lo que he sido en años —le dije sinceramente.

Suspiró, mirando hacia abajo, y revolvió el café en su taza.

—¿Cómo están tú y Edward como pareja? Esa siempre fue una de mis preocupaciones por ti. No quería que tú y Edward terminaran como Charlie y yo lo hicimos. Éramos demasiado jóvenes cuando te tuvimos y no teníamos ni idea de lo que significaba tener un hijo.

Sentí como que estaba insinuando algo, pero no llegaba al punto y lo decía. Durante muchos años cuando era niña, había creído que era mi culpa que mis padres se separaran, y tal vez mamá todavía se sentía de esa forma. Años de observación me habían dado la percepción de que mi madre simplemente era demasiado joven y voluble y mi padre era demasiado estoico y firme. Ella necesitaba más aventura en su vida que la que un policía de un pueblo pequeño y un bebé le podían dar.

—Las relaciones requieren esfuerzo —respondí finalmente—. Ambos sabemos eso, y hacemos todo lo posible para asegurarnos de tener tiempo para el otro. Tener a Ryan alrededor cambiará ese enfoque un poco, pero creo que lo podemos hacer.

—Está bien —convino simplemente, y después cambió el tema—. ¿Tienes planes para el día?

—Nop, solo mucho tiempo para pasar con mi querida y vieja madre antes de que ella vuelva a donde sea que está Phil —solté con una sonrisa.

Me dio una palmada en el hombro en respuesta.

Todavía estábamos hablando sobre a dónde queríamos ir mientras ella estaba en la ciudad, cuando Edward entró sin hacer ruido a la cocina. Todavía estaba medio dormido.

—Buenos días, cariño —dijo con un bostezo mientras se servía café en su taza. Me besó en la cabeza y se hundió en la silla a mi lado—. ¿Qué hay en la agenda para el día, damas? —preguntó una vez que hubo tomado un par de sorbos.

—Bella y yo vamos a ir a hacer algunas compras —informó Renée—. ¿Vas a venir con nosotras para cargar las bolsas?

Edward frunció el ceño y me miró.

—Uh, no, creo que tengo algo de trabajo con el que ponerme al día. Dejaré que ustedes tengan su día de chicas.

Me reí de su intento de escapar de pasar tiempo con mi mamá, pero lo dejé hacerlo. La idea de ella de un buen momento y la de él no coincidían en lo más mínimo, y yo sabía que la próxima vez que ella viniera con Phil, él se quedaría.

Una hora después, Edward estaba en su camino a la oficina, y mamá y yo estábamos en el nuestro al centro comercial. Sugerí el mercado de Pike Place, pero ella estaba de ánimo para ropa. Entramos a todas las tiendas, y me quedé cerca mientras ella se probaba atuendo tras atuendo.

—Mamá, eres demasiado vieja para usar eso —le dije cuando se probó un pedazo de tela que parecía una camisa y unos vaqueros ajustados.

—Isabella Marie, ¿me acabas de llamar vieja? —Estaba horrorizada.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Mamá, _soy_ demasiado vieja para usar eso. Demonios, creo que las amigas de Ryan son demasiado grandes para eso.

Se rio.

—Está bien. Sin embargo, voy a llevar el suéter. Me gusta lo que le hace a mis pechos.

Sacudí la cabeza y a escondidas puse el vestido que ella quería que me probara en el perchero del probador. Si las amigas de Ryan eran demasiado grandes para usar lo que ella tenía puesto, las niñas pequeñas eran demasiado grandes para esa cosa corta.

Era tarde cuando llegamos a la casa, y estaba exhausta. Renée juntó sus cosas y se fue con rapidez, sabiendo que tenía varias horas de conducción por delante antes de reunirse con Phil y su club de béisbol. Me abrazó de despedida y me deseó lo mejor, como si ella no creyera que estaba tomando las mejores decisiones, pero estaba manteniendo la boca cerrada. No por primera vez en mi vida, agradecí su silencio.

Ya que Edward me había enviado un mensaje de que estaría trabajando hasta tarde, me hice un sándwich y me acurruqué en la cama, intentando perderme en otro mundo por el resto de la noche.

El lunes a la mañana amaneció brillante y cálido. El verano estaba en todo su apogeo, y la vista del cielo claro y azul ahuyentó los sentimientos de simulación dejados por la visita de mi madre el fin de semana. Chelsea me entregó una taza de café ya preparado cuando entré, y me informó que mi agenda había sido reorganizada ligeramente para acomodar a un paciente nuevo. Ni siquiera eso perturbó mi alegría.

O mi buen ánimo era contagioso, o mis pacientes estaban sufriendo del mismo aturdimiento, porque en lugar de preocuparse por los problemas, casi todos mis pacientes se concentraron en lo positivo de sus vidas. La esperanza estaba viva y bien.

Edward apareció justo por la tarde.

—Hola —saludó, golpeando el marco de la puerta—. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

Dejé el archivo que estaba sosteniendo y le sonreí.

—¡Claro! Tengo algo de tiempo, guapo. —Me estiré hacia el cajón del escritorio, recuperé mi bolso, y estaba sacando las llaves para cerrar la oficina, cuando la voz de Chelsea irrumpió por el intercomunicador.

 _—Bella, siento molestarte. Sé que Edward está aquí para robarte y hacerte comer, pero Aron Michaels está en la uno para ti. Dijo que trató de contactarte en tu celular, pero que no respondiste._

—Gracias, Chelsea. —Miré hacia mi teléfono, y en efecto, todavía tenía el timbre en silencio. Edward rápidamente entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta, y se sentó al otro lado del escritorio. Ante el asentimiento de él, apreté el botón del altavoz en el teléfono—. ¿Aron? Soy Bella. Edward está conmigo, y estás en altavoz.

— _Oh, bien. Me alegro de pillarlos a los dos juntos. Recibí sus muestras de escritura y se las envié a alguien que conozco el viernes, pero resulta que eso no era necesario. ¿Conocen a Alec Majors?_ —preguntó.

—Sí, es el agente del FBI a cargo del caso de secuestro —respondí.

 _—Él. Me llamó hace un rato con los resultados. Parece que tu padre también envió las muestras a las oficinas del FBI. Me dijo que su analista le dio dos miradas a las muestras y se rio de él. No hay forma de que ustedes firmaran esos documentos. De todos modos, dijo que están rastreando a los notarios involucrados, también._

—Te dije que no habíamos firmados las autorizaciones —recalqué—. Son buenas noticias, ¿verdad?

 _—Para ustedes, sí. Para Bob Gerandy, no._ —Aron se rio— _._ _A esta altura, si ese hombre alguna vez vuelve a ver el exterior de una celda de prisión, sería afortunado. Pero eso no es todo lo que tengo para ustedes. Marjorie Hollings tiene que ser la trabajadora del_ _Departamento de Servicios Sociales y Salud_ _más eficiente en el estado. Sus reportes ya fueron presentados esta mañana._

—¿Y? —presioné. Aron parecía estar disfrutando alargar esto.

— _Ella llegó a la conclusión de que ambas familias pueden proporcionar un hogar estable y amoroso para Ryan, aunque le gustaría verlo tener su propio espacio con ustedes. Ryan expresó que no quiere ser sacado de su hogar actual, y ella no ve ninguna razón por la que tenga que hacerlo._

—¿Qué significa eso para nosotros, Aron? —preguntó Edward, su cara seria.

— _Significa que deberían comenzar a evaluar arreglos de vivienda alternativos que incluyan una habitación separada para Ryan. Ya le he llamado a la abogada de los Cullen para arreglar una reunión para discutir la custodia. Buscaría que tuviéramos algo la próxima semana_ —dijo.

—Hicimos una oferta por una casa esta mañana —le dijo Edward. Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Habíamos hablado de eso, pero no sabía que él ya había llamado a Maggie. Él asintió y sonrió—. Ryan fue a verla este fin de semana y eligió la habitación que quería. En cuanto a la reunión, mientras que no sea este fin de semana, estoy seguro que podemos hacerlo funcionar.

—¿Ahora estás considerando que consigamos custodia completa? —pregunté impactada. Antes, él nos había dicho que eso no era probable.

 _—No_ —suspiró Aron—. _Me gustaría tener mejores noticias para ustedes allí, pero en este momento, el sistema judicial va a ver más favorablemente un acuerdo conjunto. Esa fue la recomendación de Marjorie. Sin embargo, ese es el primer paso, integrarlos a ustedes a su vida. Si eso va bien y Ryan se siente más cómodo con la idea, entonces creo que tenemos una mejor oportunidad._

—Me gustaría añadir terapia para Ryan a los puntos a tratar en la reunión —agregué—. Parece haber algunos problemas sin resolver allí, y con el juicio acercándose, quiero que él tenga a alguien neutral para hablar.

— _Está bien. Me pondré en contacto tan pronto como tenga algunos horarios y ubicaciones posibles. Que tengan un buen día_ —se despidió Aron.

Por un momento, Edward y yo simplemente nos miramos el uno al otro, incapaces de procesar completamente lo que recién nos habían dicho. Abrí la boca para decir algo al respecto, pero lo que salió me sorprendió incluso a mí.

—¿Hiciste una oferta por la casa?

Edward se rio, aunque un poco nervioso.

—Sí, le llamé a Maggie ayer, y resolvimos los detalles esta mañana. La oferta está muy por debajo de lo que están pidiendo e incluso es más baja de lo que habíamos hablado, pero supuse que eso nos daría espacio para negociar.

Continuamos discutiéndolo durante el almuerzo, y cuando Edward me dejó de nuevo en la oficina, habíamos acordado nuestros números finales, si y cuando tuviéramos que negociar con los vendedores de la casa. Ya no era un "si queríamos la casa". Ryan había sido feliz ahí, y yo movería montañas para mantener esa sonrisa en su cara.

El resto de la semana pasó volando. Como esperábamos, Maggie llamó de vuelta más tarde esa noche con una contraoferta muy por encima de la original. Edward contestó de nuevo, y finalmente establecimos un número en el medio el jueves. Ya que Edward se iría temprano al próximo día y trabajaría hasta tarde, Maggie se reunió con nosotros en la oficina de él para firmar el papeleo y felicitarnos. Por supuesto, todos sabíamos que las partes más difíciles estaban por venir, pero había una sensación de emoción en el aire. Después de que ella se fue, Edward celebró inclinándome sobre el brazo de su sofá. No me importó en lo más mínimo.

Edward y Jasper se fueron el viernes al mediodía, y todavía no habíamos tenido noticias del agente Majors o de Aron. Le prometí que lo llamaría si algo cambiaba cuando se detuvo en mi oficina en su camino al aeropuerto. Tan pronto como él salió por la puerta, llamé a Angela y la invité a un fin de semana de chicas. Ella sugirió que lo hiciéramos en su casa, ya que tenía más espacio, y dijo que le avisaría a Alice de nuestros planes. Angela sonaba casi tan emocionada como yo me sentía.

—Esta fue una gran idea, Bella —dijo Alice con los restos escarchados de su margarita en el labio superior. Decidimos pedir comida mexicana y hacer margaritas caseras para acompañar las manicuras, pedicuras, los chismes, y las películas.

—Vaya, gracias —comenté no tan humildemente—. Soy conocida por mis ideas geniales algunas veces. Además, no hemos estado juntas en demasiado tiempo, y con todos nuestros chicos fuera de servicio por el fin de semana, pensé que sería el momento perfecto.

—Esto debería convertirse en una tradición permanente. Se van de la ciudad una vez al mes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Angela—. Y Ben los cubrirá cuando lo hagan. Ese puede ser nuestro tiempo. No tendrás a Ryan en estos fines de semana, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Si conseguimos custodia completa, sí, pero siempre puedo arreglar para que visite a Esme y Carlisle en ese fin de semana. Con la forma que estamos haciendo las cosas ahora, este no es uno de nuestros fines de semana.

Las chicas querían los detalles completos de cómo iba todo, y me tomó la mayor parte de la cena y durante las manicuras para responder todas sus preguntas. Sin embargo, fue la última la que me hizo detenerme.

—¿Qué pasa con la prensa? ¿Cómo van a lidiar con eso? —preguntó Angela.

—Hasta ahora, no ha sido un problema —suspiré—. Estoy segura que todos en Forks saben lo que está pasando, pero no es como si tuviéramos nuestro propio equipo de televisión. Supongo que cuando los cargos sean presentados y el gran jurado sea convocado, el interés crecerá. Edward y yo hemos hablado de eso, pero con todo lo demás pasando, no he querido sacarle el tema a Esme.

Ambas me miraron con compasión y me ofrecieron su ayuda si se me ocurría algo. Alice sugirió que hiciéramos como hacen las celebridades cuando tienen bebés y acordáramos una entrevista con un medio de comunicación con mucho alcance. Tomé nota para discutirlo con Aron y Edward después.

Pronto, las conversaciones más pesadas fueron abandonadas en favor de chismes y frases de películas. Para ser perfectamente honesta, en realidad no éramos capaces de mantener esas conversaciones de todas formas. Perdí la cuenta de las margaritas después de la tercera.

Ninguna se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Nos tambaleamos hasta la cafetería más cercana por una hamburguesa con queso, con nuestras gafas de sol puestas y llenamos nuestros estómagos resacosos con grasa. Una vez que nos sentíamos mejor, Alice nos convenció de ir y ayudarla a exhibir algunos nuevos productos en la tienda por el resto del día. Con nada mejor que hacer, marchamos hacia allí y pasamos las próximas horas reorganizando todo.

Había extrañado el tiempo de chicas, tanto como quería a Alice, la presencia tranquila de Angela era un bálsamo en cierto modo para el caos en que mi vida se había convertido durante las últimas seis semanas. Era difícil de creer que no habían sido seis _meses_ desde que todo había comenzado, demasiado había pasado. El domingo en la mañana, me sentía más en paz conmigo y el mundo de lo que me había sentido en meses, tal vez incluso en años.

No sabía que el tiempo podía pasar tan rápido, pero la semana que le siguió al fin de semana en la reserva de Edward lo hizo. Ryan nos llamó un par de veces para hacernos preguntas al azar, o enviaba mensajes de texto tontos que iluminaban mi día. Dijo que tenía algo grande planeado para nosotros, pero que iba a ser una sorpresa. Ni Edward ni yo podíamos esperar.

Nos habíamos perdido tanto en el frenesí de nuestras vidas cotidianas, que cuando todo explotó el viernes, nos pilló desprevenidos.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Lamento la demora, fue por razones de fuerza mayor. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué creen que habrá pasado ahora?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho** : Itzel Lightwood, Melany, nataliastewart, Sarai GN, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Let Cull, tulgarita, lizdayanna, Melania, Tata XOXO, becky grandchester, cavendano13, carol, Ninacara, Roxy Sanchez, Adriu, freedom2604, Anastacia T. Crawford, cary, paosierra, Cristal82, IngridMMP, LeslieeMariia, sofiarp, y los Guest.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

— _Bella, tienes que poner el canal tres_ —habló la voz de papá ominosamente a través del teléfono sin un saludo apropiado.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —inquirí. La única televisión en la oficina estaba en la sala de espera, y teníamos pacientes allí.

 _—No discutas conmigo, Bella. Solo hazlo. El gran jurado está dictando los cargos a Gerandy esta mañana._

Salí corriendo de mi oficina y le quité el control remoto a Chelsea. Sin importarme que tenía pacientes viendo las caricaturas en la pantalla, peleé con los botones y cambié el canal. Una periodista con una camisa blanca almidonada y cabello cuidadosamente peinado estaba parada enfrente de la corte federal de Seattle.

—... todavía esperando escuchar del gran jurado, pero después de la evidencia presentada ayer, es casi seguro que el doctor Robert Gerandy será acusado de todos los delitos. Ha sido acusado de tráfico de niños, secuestro, falsificación, y robo. Recibimos información de nuestro contacto adentro de la corte esta mañana que el gran jurado ha llegado a la decisión, y ahora estamos esperando la palabra oficial.

Chelsea le había avisado a Kate y Zafrina, aparentemente, porque ambas vinieron a buscar a sus pacientes y moverlos a sus oficinas con disculpas, antes de regresar a la sala de espera para sentarse conmigo. Agarré el teléfono y me lo llevé a la oreja. Papá había colgado en algún momento, así que le marqué a Edward y le dije que encendiera la televisión.

—Aquí viene el fiscal. —La señora corrió con la cámara siguiéndola de cerca hacia una especie de área de montaje que había sido creada por un grupo de periodistas—. Señor Mancuso, por aquí. ¿Cuál fue el veredicto?

El señor Mancuso, el fiscal, ignoró a todos los individuos clamando por su atención y levantó una mano para callarlos. Eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado, les habló a las personas reunidas.

—El gran jurado ha dictado las acusaciones en todos los delitos contra Robert Gerandy. Mi oficina estará procediendo a juicio tan pronto como sea posible, y esperamos que un jurado de sus colegas lo encuentre culpable. Con eso dicho, deseo recordarles que hay familias, personas reales, detrás de esta tragedia, y sus derechos también deben ser respetados. —Terminó la entrevista con eso y se negó a decir algo más.

—¿Robert Gerandy es el hombre que se robó a tu hijo? —confirmó Zafrina.

Asentí, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

—Avísanos cualquier cosa que necesites. —Kate me palmeó la pierna—. Chelsea, probablemente vas a tener que bloquear llamadas diligentemente por las próximas semanas. No pacientes nuevos sin una referencia escrita. —No quería creer que un periodista se rebajaría a tanto, pero sabía que lo harían para conseguir una historia.

—Sí, señora —confirmó Chelsea desde su escritorio.

Kate y Zafrina regresaron a sus oficinas donde sus pacientes estaban esperando, y yo lentamente me puse de pie. Más temprano en el día, me había estado lamentando por mi ligera agenda para el día, pensando que eso haría mi día ir más lento. Ahora, estaba agradecida. Podía escuchar el teléfono comenzando a sonar en el escritorio de Chelsea mientras caminaba a mi oficina y sus respuestas de «Sin comentarios».

Fui afortunada de que mis pacientes no mencionaran nada y no parecían estar afectados por el alboroto de la prensa a mi alrededor. Un par de ellos mencionaron ver periodistas afuera de nuestro edificio, pero eso fue hasta donde llegó.

Esa noche, Kate sugirió que usara la puerta trasera para llegar al estacionamiento. Era probable que hubiera personas vigilando mi auto, pero la mayoría de ellos parecían estar rodeando la puerta principal, esperando con impaciencia a que saliera, como si lo que me pasó no era más que entretenimiento para las masas que estaría ansiosa por compartir. Quizás había algo en la idea de dar una sola entrevista después de todo.

Dos periodistas prácticamente me persiguieron al auto, pero fueron lo suficientemente amables para moverse así no tenía que atropellarlos para llegar a casa. De alguna forma, todavía no habían localizado la dirección de mi casa. Fue un alivio ser capaz de entrar para agarrar mi maleta. Edward llegó, y estábamos en nuestro camino a la puerta cuando mi celular sonó.

— _No se molesten en venir aquí este fin de semana_ —espetó Carlisle fríamente tan pronto como hube contestado.

—¿Discúlpame? —dije, sorprendida.

— _Tuve que ir a rescatar a mi esposa e hijo del_ _Thriftway, donde fueron arrinconados por periodistas. Nos mudamos a este pueblo para que ellos estuvieran seguros, y ahora, ustedes han sacado a la luz todo este problema. Simplemente no se molesten._ —Colgó antes de que pudiera responder.

Me quedé mirando el teléfono en mi mano, preguntándome qué se suponía que hiciéramos.

—Nena, ¿qué fue eso? —preguntó Edward, regresando al interior y cerrando la puerta—. ¿Algún periodista consiguió tu número?

Negué con la cabeza distraídamente.

—No, era Carlisle. Nos dijo que no fuéramos. Aparentemente, algunos reporteros estuvieron acosando a Ryan y Esme en el Thriftway, y él nos está culpando.

—¿Que no vamos? Es nuestro fin de semana con Ryan. Él no nos puede decir simplemente que no vamos —protestó Edward.

—No tenemos un acuerdo de custodia formal. Aron me advirtió sobre esto —susurré. No lo entendí antes. No creí que ellos tratarían de mantenernos alejados de él. Ahora sabía la verdad.

—Que se joda —masculló Edward—. Él no nos va a mantener alejados de Ryan. Vamos. —Levantó de golpe nuestras maletas del piso donde las había dejado y abrió la puerta con fuerza. En un aturdimiento, lo seguí a su auto y escuché mientras llamaba a Aron.

Aron maldijo tan alto que lo pude escuchar a través del teléfono. Le dijo a Edward que haría algunas llamadas y que mantuviera el teléfono a mano antes de gritar de nuevo y cortar. Los nudillos de Edward estaban blancos en el volante y su mandíbula estaba tensa. El silencio en el auto era casi ensordecedor, pero Edward estaba demasiado furioso, y yo tenía mucho miedo de romperlo.

A unos treinta minutos del viaje, Edward conectó su iPod y dejó que la música nos calmara. Sin duda, tomó un tiempo, pero cuando llegamos a Forks, ambos estábamos más calmados y decidimos que íbamos a estar en la casa de los Cullen en la mañana para ver a nuestro hijo, a pesar de la prensa o los deseos de Carlisle.

Sam y Emily tenían nuestra habitación lista, y a pesar de lo tarde, tuvimos que esquivar a un periodista que también se estaba quedando en el Lodge. Aron todavía no nos había llamado, pero acordamos estar en la casa de los Cullen a las diez, como habíamos arreglado con Ryan a principios de semana.

—No voy a romperle promesas a él —defendió Edward cuando le recordé que Carlisle iba a estar molesto—. Si Carlisle no nos quiere ahí, vamos a dejar a Ryan escucharlo. No voy a permitir que mi hijo crea que lo dejé plantado.

—Estoy de acuerdo —lo calmé para evitar que gritara de nuevo—. Solo quiero estar segura de que los dos sabemos a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar mañana.

—Lo sé. Solo estoy enojado por la situación, no contigo. Quiero decir, por qué alguien pensaría que está bien molestar a un niño de diez años de edad por su secuestro. ¡Es una locura!

Me senté pesadamente en el borde de la cama.

—No se va a detener. Alice sugirió que eligiéramos un medio de comunicación y diéramos una entrevista juntos, del tipo que las celebridades hacen cuando tienen hijos. De esa forma tenemos algo para contarles, ellos consiguen su historia, y nos dejan seguir con nuestras vidas.

—En realidad, no es una mala idea —reflexionó Edward cuando se sentó a mi lado—. Cuando Aron nos llame, le preguntaremos de ello y se lo plantearemos a Carlisle y Esme mañana. Mientras tanto, deberíamos descansar un poco. Te ves exhausta.

Asentí.

—Creo que el estrés me ha superado hoy.

—Está bien, entonces. Vamos. —Me golpeó el trasero mientras se ponía de pie y se movía hacia nuestras maletas.

En menos de diez minutos, estaba vestida con el pijama y metiéndome debajo de las mantas. Edward se me unió minutos después, justo cuando las sábanas frías comenzaban a calentarse.

—Te amo —susurró en voz baja, enfrentándome y sacándome el cabello de la cara—. Superaremos esto juntos.

—También te amo —resoplé. Estando en sus brazos, casi podía creer que todo estaría bien. Como siempre había sido, el abrazo de Edward hacía todo mejor. Lentamente, así él no malinterpretaría mis intenciones, envolví mis manos alrededor de su espalda y bajo el pantalón de su pijama. Sus músculos se tensaron debajo de mis dedos.

—Nena, ¿qué...? —comenzó, pero lo interrumpí presionando mis labios en los suyos.

—Déjame hacer esto por ti —susurré.

Enrosqué los dedos alrededor del elástico, y jalé tanto el pantalón como el bóxer hacia abajo. Él los pateó, una vez que los bajé lo suficiente, y continuó besándome apasionadamente. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo como si no pudiera decidir dónde ponerlas. Internamente, me reí y me moví así él solo tenía una opción.

Las mantas fueron desechadas al final de la cama, mostrándome la parte inferior del cuerpo de Edward. Me acomodé entre sus piernas y pasé las manos por sus muslos, masajeando ligeramente mientras lo hacía. Su mirada nunca dejó mi cara.

Aunque me sentía un poco como una idiota tratando de ser seductora mientras lo hacía, me lamí los labios, y después pasé la lengua por la parte inferior de su pene. Se sacudió enfrente de mí, y Edward gimió. Sus ojos se cerraron, solo por un segundo. Cuando los abrió, me miró fijamente, sus ojos entornados con los párpados pesados con lujuria, deseo, y necesidad.

Si el día hubiera sido diferente, lo habría provocado. Sin embargo, hoy no estaba de humor para juegos, y dudaba que él lo estuviera. Bajé la cabeza sobre él y chupé mientras retrocedía. Una y otra vez, me moví arriba y abajo, solo incrementando mi fervor cuando Edward me enterró las manos en el cabello. Tiró ligeramente, no guiándome, sino mostrándome su apreciación. Ocasionalmente, raspaba su eje con los dientes, disfrutando el siseo que dejaba la boca de Edward cada vez.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Edward estuviera gimiendo y cantando mi nombre, casi incoherentemente. Me tiró el cabello para advertirme segundos antes de que explotara en mi boca. Cuando colapsó de nuevo en las almohadas, agarré la toallita que había dejado al lado de la cama y escupí ahí. El brazo de Edward me rodeó la cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

—Te amo —murmuró—. Gracias.

Me reí de él.

—De nada.

Encontró el pantalón y se lo puso de nuevo con un poco de esfuerzo. Después, me jaló bajo su brazo y cerró los ojos. No estuvo despierto más de un minuto. Le tomó un poco más de tiempo a mi mente para relajarse y dejar ir el día. Cuando cerré los ojos, podía ver a los periodistas persiguiendo mi auto en el estacionamiento, y me imaginé a las mismas personas prácticamente atacando a mi hijo en el supermercado. Desde ahí, esas imágenes se convirtieron en sueños mientras me quedaba dormida.

La mañana siguiente, Edward me despertó besándome por el cuello. En algún momento de la noche, nos habíamos girado a nuestros costados con mi espalda en el pecho de Edward. Él se estaba aprovechando de eso sujetando mi brazo con el suyo y acariciándome el pecho. Mis caderas se frotaron contra él, y pude sentir su excitación presionando mi trasero.

—Mmm —gemí soñolienta.

—Buenos días, princesa —dijo con voz ronca, dejándome otro beso bajo la oreja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurré.

Tarareó y me besó bajo la oreja.

—Despertándote —contestó.

Me estiré en sus brazos tanto como podía.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté a través de un bostezo.

Edward gimió mientras se giraba y comprobaba el reloj.

—Hora de levantarse. Son casi las nueve, y creí que quizás querías desayunar algo antes de que fuéramos allí. Emily fue lo suficientemente amable para ofrecerse a recogerlo. Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento.

Gemí y me levanté de sus brazos y salí de la cama justo cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta. Corrí hacia el baño tan rápido como fue posible, mientras Edward le recibía a Emily la comida que él había pedido.

—Todavía hay periodistas merodeando, pero parecen estar sin objetivo —informó Edward a través de la cortina de la ducha unos minutos después.

—Entonces, ¿no saben que estamos aquí? —pregunté.

—No, no parece, y no pueden entrar a la propiedad de los Cullen. Tu papá les advirtió ayer que sería violación de la propiedad y que serían arrestados, por lo que he escuchado —contó.

Saqué mi cabeza jabonosa de la ducha y lo miré fijamente.

—¿Ya has hablado con papá esta mañana, también?

Se rio de mí.

—No, Emily es una chismosa.

Terminé de enjuagarme rápidamente y me envolví una toalla alrededor de la cintura y otra en la cabeza. Edward estaba sentado en la mesa redonda junto a la ventana, mirando a escondidas a través de las cortinas y comiendo ruidosamente una dona.

—¿Algo interesante? —pregunté mientras hurgaba mi maleta por ropa.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Hay un tipo esperando en una furgoneta blanca, pero es un poco feo, así que supongo que es el camarógrafo. Aparte de eso, no he visto nada más. Deberíamos ser capaces de salir de aquí sin ser seguidos. Al menos, eso espero.

Tan pronto como estuve vestida, agarré un bagel y usé el secador de pelo de la habitación. No era el mejor y me tomó más tiempo del normal, lo que significó que tuvimos que correr tan pronto como estuve lista. Nadie nos vio entrar en el auto, y no parecía que nos siguieran mientras acelerábamos por las calles mojadas.

Un policía nos detuvo cuando nos paramos en el camino, pero nos saludó con la mano una vez que me vio sentada en el asiento del pasajero. Edward soltó una profunda respiración mientras avanzábamos de nuevo. Hubo un ligero movimiento en la ventana del frente cuando nos estacionamos detrás del auto de Esme. La puerta principal se abrió bruscamente, golpeando la pared detrás de ella, y Carlisle pasó el umbral con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Pensé que les había dicho que no vinieran —nos gritó, su ira apenas disimulada.

—Tenemos planes con Ryan, y no tenía intención de perdérmelos —comentó Edward sin alterarse, acercándose al porche conmigo a su lado—. Lamento que los periodistas acosaran a Esme y Ryan ayer, pero no puedes negarte a dejarnos ver a nuestro hijo por algo que no es nuestra culpa.

Nos fulminó con la mirada.

—No es su culpa —se burló—. ¿Cómo es que esto no es su culpa? Si no hubieran desencadenado este problema, ¡mi esposa e hijo no tendrían miedo de dejar la casa!

— _¿Discúlpame?_ —No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—. Nosotros no pedimos que Bob Gerandy nos robara a Ryan. Este es nuestro tiempo de visita programado, y no tienes ningún derecho de alejarlo de nosotros.

La sonrisa de Carlisle se volvió cruel.

—En realidad, de acuerdo con nuestra abogada, el acuerdo que hiciste con Esme no es legalmente vinculante. No tienen derechos de visita. Les dije que no vinieran, y se tienen que ir.

La réplica estaba en la punta de mi lengua, pero la contuve cuando vi a Ryan parado en la puerta, mirando fijamente a Carlisle con una extraña mirada en su cara.

—Papá, ¿por qué les dijiste que no vinieran? —La voz de Ryan estaba mezclada con dolor—. Me dijiste que ellos estaban ocupados en Seattle este fin de semana.

Era obvio que Carlisle sabía que había sido pillado, y su expresión lo demostraba.

—Um, bueno, Ryan, después del incidente en el supermercado ayer, creí que sería mejor no atraer más atención sobre ti.

Ryan le lanzó a Carlisle una mirada fulminante.

—Hay un policía al final del camino de entrada. ¿Cómo es que tener a ma y papá aquí va a "atraer más atención" sobre mí? ¿Y por qué estás siendo tan malo?

Carlisle boqueó como un pez por un minuto, pero su respuesta fue interrumpida por Esme llegando a la puerta.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué está la puerta abierta? —Se veía sorprendida cuando nos vio—. Bella, Edward, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? Pensé que no iban a ser capaces de llegar este fin de semana.

Edward miró a Carlisle y alzó una ceja.

—¿No íbamos a ser capaces de llegar?

Una mirada de entendimiento se apoderó de la cara de Esme.

—Ryan, ya que no vamos a ser capaces de salir como tú querías hoy, ¿por qué no vas a arriba y sacas algunos juegos?

—Se quedarán, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ryan suplicante a Edward y a mí.

—Sí, Ryan, nos quedaremos —le aseguré.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y regresó dentro de la casa. Segundos después, escuché sus pesadas pisadas corriendo por las escaleras. Esme también parecía estar conteniéndose hasta que él estuviera fuera del alcance del oído, porque tan pronto como el sonido de sus pies golpeando el rellano nos llegó, ella se volvió contra Edward y yo.

—¿Cancelaron sus planes para venir aquí por el día, y después cambiaron de opinión? —preguntó ella.

—¡No! —insistí—. Estábamos en nuestro camino hacia aquí anoche cuando Carlisle llamó y nos dijo que no viniéramos.

Ella se giró hacia Carlisle.

—¿Les llamaste y les dijiste que no vinieran?

Él tuvo el sentido de verse avergonzado.

—Después... bueno, después de ayer, pensé que sería mejor si no lo hacían.

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y sus ojos destellaron.

—Esme, estabas tiritando cuando te traje a casa anoche. Ryan estaba aterrorizado por todo el griterío y las preguntas. Necesitaban un descanso, algo de tiempo para que lidiáramos con esto como familia.

—¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? —Ella estaba furiosa—. Ésta es nuestra nueva realidad. _Ellos son nuestra familia._ De ahora en adelante, estamos en esto juntos. Y necesitas comenzar a mirarlo de esa forma, Carlisle, o no vamos a ver a nuestro hijo nunca más.

Su cara palideció, y podía ver el indicio de pánico en sus ojos.

—No pueden hacer eso —trató de insistir él, pero podía ver que en realidad no creía lo que estaba diciendo.

—Pueden. —El tono de Esme era firme—. Justo ahora, estar en una casa con la que Ryan está familiarizado y cómodo es lo mejor para él, pero legalmente, Tia dijo que si la corte dictamina que ellos nunca renunciaron a la patria potestad, podemos no tener opinión en su vida. Ahora deja de hacer esto más difícil de lo que es. El único que saldrá lastimado aquí es Ryan.

Carlisle tuvo el buen juicio de verse avergonzado.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Son buenas personas; realmente lo son. Eso me hace difícil odiarlos por querer alejarlo de nosotros. Amo a ese pequeño allí dentro con todo mi corazón, y ustedes me lo están quitando. Es más fácil pintarlos como los malos en mi mente porque están aquí enfrente de mí.

Negué con la cabeza.

—El único malo aquí es el hombre que vendió un bebé que no tenía derecho a llevarse.

—Tienes razón. Sin embargo, es difícil recordarlo cuando esas sanguijuelas tienen a tu familia acorralada en la pared del supermercado sin medios de escape. —Carlisle se veía tan estresado que si él fumara, estaba segura que querría un paquete entero.

—Bella de hecho tiene una idea sobre eso —intervino Edward. Había estado callado durante el tenso intercambio, pero lo había sentido alerta y listo para atacar a mi lado.

—¿Oh? —preguntó Esme.

—Sí. ¿Qué si elegimos un medio de comunicación y hacemos una entrevista sobre la situación? Si hacemos que se sepa que es todo lo que haremos, quizás nos dejarán de molestar. Es lo que las celebridades hacen cuando tienen grandes noticias —añadí cuando Carlisle y Esme me miraron en estado de shock.

—Eso es... es, en realidad, una muy buena idea, Bella —dijo Carlisle—. ¿Algo como _Good Morning America_ o _Today Show_?

Asentí.

—Eso es lo que estaba pensando. No solo ustedes están siendo emboscados. Acamparon alrededor de mi oficina, y casi golpeo a dos periodistas tratando de salir del estacionamiento. Hasta que no escuchen de nosotros, no nos van a dejar de molestar.

—¿Por qué no hablan con el señor Michaels, y nosotros hablaremos con Tia, y conseguimos que lo organicen pronto? —sugirió Esme.

Asentí y comenzamos a entrar. Todavía estaba lloviendo, después de todo. Estábamos a resguardo en el porche, pero la brisa estaba fría. Sin embargo, Edward afianzó su mano en mi brazo y me detuvo. Su mirada severa nunca dejando la cara de Carlisle.

—Necesitamos terminar esto antes de que estemos enfrente de Ryan. Esta es la tercera vez que has sido descaradamente irrespetuoso con nosotros. La primera vez, lo dejé pasar. La segunda vez, no dije nada porque mi hijo estaba justo ahí con nosotros, y no quería causar una escena. Pero esta vez, has ido demasiado lejos. Decirle a Ryan que estábamos demasiado ocupados para cumplirle nuestras promesas es excederse. Si te gusta o no, ese niño es _nuestro_ hijo. No lo dejaré en una casa con una persona cuyo solo propósito es ponerlo contra nosotros, y me aseguraré de que él sepa exactamente por qué ya no puede vivir con ustedes. —La voz de Edward era calma, pero amenazante, y Carlisle dio un paso atrás.

—Tú... tú no puedes hacerlo —susurró.

—Puedo, y lo haré —reiteró Edward—. Justo ahora, la corte lo deja aquí porque nuestros derechos no han sido restituidos y ellos ven este como el mejor lugar para él, dadas las circunstancias. Pero me aseguraré que eso cambie si tu actitud no lo hace.

—¿Cómo te sentirías, Edward? —preguntó Carlisle con tristeza—. ¿Cómo crees que te sentirías si tu hijo estuviera siendo amenazado y alejado de ti? ¿Qué harías para resguardar los sentimientos de la mujer que amas?

Me giré para enfrentar a Edward a tiempo para ver destellos de dolor y culpa cruzar sus rasgos.

—Es el peor sentimiento en todo el mundo, especialmente cuando sabes que no hay nada que puedas hacer. Pero no lo estamos alejando, Carlisle. Ni una vez hemos sugerido que tú no serías una parte integral de su vida. Lo has cuidado por diez años y amado como propio. No hay nada que podamos hacer alguna vez para agradecerte apropiadamente por eso. Pero el hecho es que tú no deberías estar en esa posición en primer lugar. Ryan nunca debería haber dejado ese hospital con nadie que no fuera su madre o yo.

Carlisle asintió, arrepentido. Quizás finalmente había comprendido que Edward sabía lo que él estaba sintiendo en cierta medida.

—Lo siento. No quería que esto saliera de la forma en que lo hizo. Nosotros tres hemos sido una familia por diez años, y cuando hemos tenido problemas, esta es la unidad a la que nos hemos retirado. Solo quería solucionarlo antes de tener que enfrentarlo todo de nuevo.

—Lo entiendo —admitió Edward—, pero no voy a permitir que abras una brecha entre nosotros y Ryan. No hay necesidad de eso.

Carlisle asintió y se miró los pies.

Esme suspiró y miró hacia la casa.

—Ryan había planeado mostrarles todo sus lugares favoritos en el pueblo y preguntarles sobre sus recuerdos. Con la lluvia y los periodistas, creo que vamos a tener que posponerlo. ¿Están listos para jugar algunos juegos?

—Eso suena como mucha diversión —dije honestamente mientras lo último de mi ira menguaba lo suficiente para permitir la racionalidad—. ¿Nos acompañarán?

—Sí, creo que lo haremos. Este puede ser un buen momento para hablar como una familia, incluir a Ryan en nuestras decisiones —sugirió ella—. Probablemente ya tiene seis juegos preparados, así que deberíamos entrar allí.

Ella me ofreció su mano, y la tomé, viéndola como la oferta de paz que era. Juntas, entramos a la casa, dejando a Carlisle y Edward en el porche para resolver lo que sea que todavía los consumiera. Como ella había esperado, Ryan había sacado un montón de juegos y los había arreglado así los adultos podían elegir el que querían jugar.

Rápidamente examiné todas las opciones y me decidí por Monopoly. Este tomaría horas, pero no mucha concentración. Ryan sonrió cuando lo saqué de la pila y lo puse en la mesa de café. Esme asintió con una sonrisa y fue a la cocina. Carlisle y Edward todavía no habían entrado cuando ella volvió con boles de palomitas, papas fritas, y una picada.

—Bella, ¿puedes ayudarme con las bebidas? —preguntó ella.

Me levanté de mi lugar en el piso.

—Por supuesto. Lo que sea que pueda hacer para ayudar.

Cuando regresamos, Ryan había movido los almohadones del sillón al piso y estaba felizmente comiendo un poco de palomitas. Palmeó el almohadón a su lado.

—Ma, ¿te sentarás a mi lado?

Esme frunció el ceño y articuló «¿Ma?» hacia mí.

Me encogí de hombros y susurré:

—Eso es lo que decidió el fin de semana pasado. Tú eres mamá, y yo soy ma.

—¿Cómo le llama a Edward? —preguntó en voz baja.

La pregunta estaba dirigida a mí, pero Ryan respondió.

—Papá. Ellos son lo suficientemente inteligentes para descubrir a quién le estoy hablando. —Se encogió de hombros.

Esme fingió estar ofendida.

—¿Y nosotras no lo somos?

—Uh... —Ryan lucía como un venado encandilado por los faros—. Ustedes dos también pueden ser mamá.

Ella dejó de suprimir su sonrisa y se rio de él.

—Eres demasiado fácil, Ryan.

Él refunfuñó y le tiró un puñado de palomitas a ella.

—¿Ya tenemos una guerra de comida? —preguntó Carlisle, acercándose detrás de Esme y quitándole uno de los vasos—. ¿No deberíamos reservarla hasta que alguien al menos tenga dos casas?

Vi a Edward sobre el hombro de Carlisle. Me dio una sonrisa y un asentimiento para avisarme que todo estaba bien y se dejó caer en el suelo a mi lado. En minutos, Carlisle y Esme se nos habían unido, y Ryan estaba ocupado decidiendo qué pieza debía ser cada persona. No estaba segura de cómo terminé con el dedal, pero lo puse en "Salida" de todas formas.

Para haber jugado Monopoly una sola vez en su vida, Ryan era extraordinariamente bueno. Después de una hora y media, él tenía todas las propiedades baratas y había levantado hoteles en todas ellas. Yo estaba casi sin dinero, porque seguía aterrizando en la cárcel. Cuando había hipotecado todo lo que tenía y entregado mis últimos diez dólares, me reí y recliné para verlo aniquilar a todos los demás.

—Ryan, ¿estabas asustado en el supermercado ayer? —preguntó Carlisle en tono familiar, mientras movía su perro alrededor del tablero.

Giré la cabeza para ver su reacción.

Arrugó la nariz y se encogió de hombros.

—No realmente. No entendía por qué me estaban gritando preguntas, pero sabía que mamá no dejaría que me hicieran nada. Además, tenían cámaras y no me lastimarían en televisión, ¿verdad?

—No, no te lastimarían —le aseguré—. ¿Escuchaste alguna de las preguntas que te hicieron?

—Algo sobre un secuestro. No estaba prestando atención. —Ryan aterrizó en "Parking Gratuito" y tomó todo el dinero del centro, había un montón de impuestos ahí, como si él necesitara más.

—El doctor Gerandy, el doctor de Bella cuando tú naciste, fue imputado ayer —explicó Esme—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Nop —respondió. Honestamente, tampoco parecía como que realmente le importaba.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta.

—Significa que él va a ir a juicio por secuestrarte cuando naciste. Esos periodistas querían saber cómo te sientes sobre eso.

Ryan le dio una mirada extraña.

—Él debe estar en problemas, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, hizo algo malo, así que debe ser castigado. ¿Por qué les importa lo que yo piense?

—Porque eres el más afectado —le expliqué con suavidad.

—Así que si les digo que quiero que él se meta en problemas, ¿me dejarán de molestar? —preguntó en su inocencia infantil.

Edward negó con la cabeza casi tan pronto como la pregunta salió de su boca.

—No es tan simple, amigo. Si le hablas a una de las personas rondando por el pueblo, todos van a querer hablar contigo. Estábamos hablando sobre hacer una entrevista en televisión. ¿Cómo te sentirías con eso?

—¿Saldría en televisión? —preguntó con entusiasmo. Confía en el niño de diez años para encontrarle el lado positivo.

—Sí —se rio Esme.

—Genial. —Ryan lanzó el dado y movió su pieza sobre uno de los espacios que yo solía poseer. Él ya tenía los otros dos en el grupo de color—. Quiero comprarlo, papá.

Carlisle gimió, pero cedió al trato cuando Ryan le pasó el dinero. No parecía que a nuestro ilustre banquero le estuviera yendo mejor que a mí. Edward todavía se mantenía por su cuenta, y a Esme todavía le quedaban algunos dólares, pero un mal lanzamiento más, y Carlisle iba a estar afuera conmigo.

Nuestra conversación pasó a temas más ligeros, y todos los adultos escuchamos con mucha atención mientras Ryan nos contaba todo sobre el campamento de día en el centro comunitario y sus nuevos amigos en Forks. En tres rondas, Carlisle salió y me acompañó a la cocina para rellenar nuestras bebidas y el bol de palomitas.

—Bella, espera —me llamó en voz baja mientras me preparaba para regresar a la sala—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Con mi espalda girada, dominé mi expresión en algo más neutral y abierto. Después de la confrontación en el porche, no estaba sintiéndome demasiado amable hacia él, pero le debía a Ryan escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Sí, Carlisle. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —pregunté amablemente.

—Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de más temprano. No estoy muy orgulloso de admitir que tengo mucho miedo. Ver a esos periodistas agolpados alrededor de mi familia y escuchar de nuestra abogada esta semana que es probable que sus derechos serán restaurados, me asustó profundamente. Amo a Ryan. Simplemente no quiero perderlo. —Se movió un poco nervioso, como si admitirme la verdad fuera difícil para él.

—Puedo entenderlo, pero eso no excusa lo que hiciste hoy. Hacerle creer a Ryan que estábamos muy ocupados para él fue deshonesto e inapropiado. El único verdaderamente lastimado en ese escenario es Ryan —le dije—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—En realidad no estaba pensando en eso de esa forma.

—Necesitas hacerlo —le informé seriamente—. Me doy cuenta que soy la última persona de la que quieres escuchar esto, pero es mi campo de experiencia. Ryan no solo necesita a alguien imparcial para hablar, sino que necesita nuestro apoyo más que nunca. Él está lidiando con esto realmente bien en este momento, pero no va a durar para siempre.

—Lo entiendo —susurró.

Asentí, agarrando mi vaso, y regresando a ver el juego. Edward y Esme estaban intentando, pero no eran muy exitosos. Al final, Ryan ganó fácilmente. Después de alardear sobre su victoria y bailar alrededor de la habitación, ayudó a guardar el juego y agarró la caja del Scrabble.

—Detente allí, Ry. —Esme levantó una mano para detenerlo—. Es más de la una, y necesitamos comer el almuerzo primero.

Ryan arrugó la nariz, pero caminó fatigosamente hacia la cocina.

Esme nos hizo a todos sándwiches, y después de comer, regresamos a la sala para más juegos. Vencí a todos en el Scrabble, y Carlisle dominó en Life. Finalizamos la noche con Clue, el que Edward ganó, aunque fue solo porque Esme dijo el nombre incorrecto cuando adivinó.

Ryan estaba bostezando casi continuamente. Lo abrazamos y lo metimos en la cama, y después nos dirigimos al Lodge. Eran más de las diez y ambos prácticamente colapsamos en la cama. La confrontación que habíamos tenido con Carlisle, y el estrés de posiblemente ser excluidos de la vida de Ryan habían sido agotadores. Hasta que la corte restaurara nuestros derechos y nos concediera o visitas o la custodia, ambos sabíamos que Carlisle tenía razón y que dependíamos de los Cullen para verlo. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de finalmente haber llegado a él esta noche y hacerlo comprender que sus acciones estaban lastimando a Ryan en primer lugar. Yo sabía que Carlisle lo amaba y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente elemento disuasorio.

Edward se quedó dormido con la ropa puesta. No me molesté en despertarlo. Simplemente me puse el pijama y tiré las mantas sobre los dos.

La mañana siguiente, nos vestimos rápidamente y salimos a la carretera con una parada por café.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer para conseguir que nos restauren nuestros derechos? —preguntó Edward mientras viajábamos hacia Seattle.

—Eso es lo que Aron se supone que está haciendo, creo —respondí, enviándole un rápido mensaje para confirmarlo—. Con suerte, no tomará mucho tiempo.

Edward asintió, pensando profundamente.

—Ryan no quiere dejarlos —comentó finalmente después de varios minutos de silencio—. Hablamos un poco sobre eso cuando estuvimos en el partido de béisbol.

—Sin embargo, si tenemos derechos sería nuestra elección como una familia con quién él viviría. Ellos no serían capaces de alejarlo —mencioné—. Mientras que sepa cuánto lo amamos y que lo queremos, no me importa mucho si vivir con ellos es más cómodo para él en este momento.

—A mí me importa —gruñó Edward—, pero no quiero hacerlo infeliz.

Mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje de texto de Aron.

—Debido a la atención de la prensa, su caso va a un juez esta semana —leí en voz alta.

Las cejas de Edward se alzaron.

—¿Para el final de la semana?

Miré el teléfono con incredulidad.

—¿Cuándo se supone que cerremos lo de la casa?

—Un par de semanas más, supongo. —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Vamos a dejar que Alice trabaje su magia antes de mudarnos, ¿verdad?

—No voy a ser la que le diga que no —me reí.

Me miró con incredulidad.

—No me mires. Acabo de regresar a su gracia.

—Entonces sus habilidades para decorar serán —decidí, todavía riendo.

El teléfono de Edward sonó, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Miró a la pantalla, gimió, y apretó el botón del altavoz.

—Hola, mamá.

El ambiente ruidoso detrás de ella casi ahogaba su voz. Dijo algo que no pude descifrar, y después nos dijo que esperáramos. Cuando regresó, estaba ligeramente más silencioso.

— _Hola, cariño. ¿Están en casa este fin de semana?_

La mirada de aprehensión en su rostro me divirtió, y lanzó una mirada en mi dirección.

—Algo así. Estamos regresando de Forks.

 _—Oh, bueno, ¿qué tan lejos están?_

—A unos treinta minutos más o menos. ¿Por qué? —preguntó con cautela.

Elizabeth suspiró.

 _—Estamos en Sea-Tac de nuevo. Cuando programé nuestro vuelo, reservé un auto rentado, pero se agotaron. La chica en el mostrador prometió enviarnos uno al hotel mañana, pero ahora no tenemos forma de llegar allí. El hotel tampoco tiene un servicio de traslados. ¿Puedes, por favor, venirnos a buscar?_

—¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Y te mataría llamarme y decirme que van a venir? —prácticamente gritó.

— _Vi las noticias sobre el doctor Gerandy siendo imputado y pensé que nos necesitarías. Apenas conseguí nuestros pasajes, ¿es tan malo que quiera venir a ver a mi hijo?_ —preguntó, el dolor claro en su voz.

—No, mamá, no está mal, pero tengo una vida, tenemos una vida. No siempre es el mejor momento para que aparezcan sin avisar. Como ahora. Tú y papá van a tener que sentarse ahí hasta que llegue a la ciudad y supere el tráfico del aeropuerto. —Edward estaba exasperado.

 _—No nos importa la espera_ —dijo ella en voz baja— _._ _Conseguiremos el almuerzo o algo. Llámanos cuando estén cerca._

—Te veo dentro de un rato. —Edward gimió y golpeó el volante después de colgar—. En serio, ¿es mucho pedirles que llamen antes de subirse al jodido avión?

Me reí, porque Ed y Elizabeth no parecían haber cambiado mucho. Siempre habían hecho lo que querían en lo que a Edward respectaba, sin consultar sus sentimientos. Me miró y suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que te lleve primero a tu casa? —preguntó, apretándome la mano.

—No. —Negué con la cabeza—. Solo ve a buscarlos.

No estábamos tan lejos como Edward les había dicho, y el tráfico alrededor del aeropuerto no era tan terrible como normalmente, ya que era domingo por la tarde. Él les llamó cuando entramos así sabría a qué aerolínea ir.

— _¿Puedes estacionar y venir aquí? Perdieron una de las valijas de tu padre, y él está peleando con la aerolínea_ —dijo Elizabeth, ligeramente exasperada.

Edward ni siquiera respondió. Giró el auto de regreso a los carriles de conducción y dio vueltas de nuevo alrededor del estacionamiento a corto plazo. Encontramos un lugar cerca y caminamos de la mano hacia la terminal. Elizabeth estaba parada cerca de la cinta transportadora de equipaje vacía con su bolso colgando sobre su brazo y su maleta con rueditas a su lado. Estaba mirando a una habitación al costado. Mis ojos siguieron su mirada, y pude ver a Ed discutiendo con alguien. Él golpeó el mostrador, resopló, y salió furioso.

—Edward —gritó él audiblemente mientras atravesaba el espacio entre nosotros—. Gracias por venir. Dijeron que encontrarán mi maleta y la llevarán al hotel mañana. Creen que quedó atascada en seguridad y alguien olvidó ponerla en el avión. Qué montón de mierda. —Se giró para mirarme y sonrió—. Bella, es bueno verte de nuevo. Oh, mira a quién nos encontramos en el camino hacia aquí.

Ed señaló a una mujer parada al lado de Elizabeth a la que no le había prestado atención antes. De verdad, ni siquiera la había notado, y ahora me preguntaba por qué. Era preciosa. El cabello rubio le caía más allá de los hombros, y sus ojos azules claros brillaban. A diferencia de la mayoría de los viajeros del domingo, ella estaba usando un traje de negocios y tacones de cuatro pulgadas, aunque parecía perfectamente cómoda en ellos.

Edward claramente conocía a la mujer y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿Tanya?

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué creen que hace Tanya ahí? :o

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho** : Itzel Lightwood, cavendano13, solecitopucheta, Andrea Ojeda, lizdayanna, rosy canul, Roxy Sanchez, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, sofiarp, bbluelilas, Maya Masen Cullen, becky grandchester, Tata XOXO, Adriu, Labluegirl Mellark, cary, paosierra, Micaela Avila, freedom2604, IngridMMP, tulgarita, y los Guest.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Santa mierda. ¿ _Esa_ era _Tanya_? Edward había admitido que era una mujer atractiva, pero eso ni siquiera alcanzaba a cubrirlo. La mujer parada delante de mí podría haber estado en la página central de _Playboy_. Mi autoestima estaba decayendo, aunque estaba completamente segura que incluso Elle McPherson se habría sentido insignificante aquí, y eso me dio un poco de consuelo.

Edward me había dejado claro que en realidad no había querido casarse con ella, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo hasta que sus carreras habían tomado diferentes caminos y ninguno de los dos estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse por el otro. Pero ahora, ella estaba aquí. ¿Eso significaba que se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido al dejar que Edward se alejara? ¿Dónde me dejaba eso, especialmente con respecto a sus padres, que estaban mirando esta reunión extraña con mucho interés?

Traté de retroceder y mirar las cosas desde la perspectiva de una tercera persona, y lo que vi me hizo reír. Elizabeth parecía preocupada, casi al punto de estar enferma, mientras sus ojos se movían con rapidez entre Edward, Tanya, y yo. Ed estaba mirando la reacción de Edward con interés. Tanya parecía inconsciente del alboroto, sonriendo amablemente y adelantándose para envolver a Edward en lo que parecía ser un abrazo cálido. Edward estaba inmóvil en estado de shock y no se movió para regresar el abrazo de Tanya.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí? —tartamudeó finalmente cuando ella lo soltó de su agarre.

La forma en que ella lo tocó con tanta familiaridad hizo que mi estómago se revolviera desagradablemente. Eso me recordó que lo conocía tan íntimamente como yo lo hacía. Tampoco podía decir, aparte de su rigidez, lo que él realmente pensaba de su presencia aquí. ¿Estaba incómodo porque ella estaba aquí, o era porque yo estaba aquí para presenciar su reunión?

—Bueno, me contó un pajarito, lo que significa directamente de tus padres a los míos... —se rio nerviosamente—, sobre lo que pasó, y después de ver las noticias el viernes a la noche, pensé que podrías ser capaz de usar una mano.

Parpadeó un par de veces, y una sonrisa agradecida apareció en su cara.

—Gracias.

No entendía cómo ella podía ayudar, y no estaba completamente feliz con los pensamientos que aparecieron en mi mente cuando consideré cómo la ex prometida de Edward podría ayudarlo. No ayudaba que yo estuviera parada aquí en el exterior de su círculo familiar, viendo todo esto desarrollarse poco a poco. Brevemente me pregunté si podría llamar a Alice y Jasper para que vinieran a buscarme, porque dudaba que los cinco pudiéramos entrar cómodamente en el auto de Edward. Dudaba que me sintiera cómoda incluso si él manejara un mini bus a esta altura.

—¿Bella? —me llamó Edward, su voz preocupada, como si no fuera la primera vez que había dicho mi nombre.

Le di una sonrisa débil y tomé la mano que había extendido detrás de él.

—Bella, esta es Tanya Fielding. Tanya, Bella Swan.

—Es maravilloso finalmente conocerte —saludó con una mano extendida.

La tomé y la estreché con firmeza.

—Igualmente —murmuré con la mejor sonrisa que pude poner.

Ella me dio una mirada comprensiva, y después se aclaró la garganta.

—A diferencia de ellos, mi hotel tiene disponible una furgoneta para trasladarme, así que no debería hacerlos esperar más de lo necesario. Hay un restaurante en el edificio, ¿quizás nos podríamos reunir para cenar y hablar?

—Eso suena genial —respondió Edward con una sonrisa agradecida.

No estaba segura si aceptaba y me pregunté cómo podía librarme de esto, o si necesitaba hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿a las seis y media, como siempre? Tienes mi número. Llámame cuando estés en camino a The Plaza. —Nos dio un alegre saludo con la mano y caminó con pasos largos a través de la terminal y salió por las puertas.

Solo me quedé observando en estado de shock la salida de la mujer que acababa de hacer una cita para cenar con mi novio enfrente de mí. Ed y Elizabeth empujaron sus maletas por delante de mí, caminando hacia la puerta del estacionamiento.

—Bella, ¿vienes? —preguntó Edward, sacándome de mi estupor.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejarla.

—Sí, lo siento.

Me tomó de la mano y me guio a través del vestíbulo, siguiendo el mismo camino que sus padres habían tomado.

—Lo siento. No tenía idea de que ella estaba aquí.

—Y si lo hubieras sabido, ¿me habrías llevado a casa primero? —espeté.

—¿Qué? No —respondió, mirándome extrañamente por un momento.

Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, su madre le gritó, preguntándole qué camino tomar. Él gimió y le dijo que si nos esperase, todos caminaríamos allí juntos.

El viaje al hotel fue tenso. Elizabeth preguntó cómo estaba Ryan, y Edward le dijo que estaba bien, pero no dio más detalles. Ed hizo algunas preguntas sobre el juicio de Gerandy, pero como ninguno conocía los detalles, esa conversación también murió pronto. Por suerte, el hotel no estaba lejos, y ellos no esperaban que nos quedáramos para que se registren. Después de despedirnos, Edward manejó directo hacia mi departamento.

Era como si ninguno supiera qué decir, así que no dijimos nada. Estaba enojada y quería atacarlo. Cuando se estacionó enfrente de mi edificio, pero dejó el motor encendido, fue como si todo el deseo de pelear me dejara en un instante. Claridad como nunca había conocido me invadió, y lágrimas me pincharon los ojos.

—¿No vas a subir? —pregunté en voz baja.

—No, tengo que ir a reportarme con Ben y Jasper si voy a estar ocupado toda la noche —respondió con un suspiro.

Tragué pesadamente.

—Oh. ¿Entonces te veré mañana?

Confusión se apoderó de sus rasgos.

—¿Por qué no te vería esta noche?

—¿En serio? —pregunté, mi resentimiento de más temprano por ser empujada a un lado revelándose—. Vas a ir a una cita con tu ex prometida, lo que te va a mantener "ocupado toda la noche", ¿y después quieres venir a dormir en mi cama? No lo creo. —Un par de lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas, y me estiré por la manija de la puerta, decidida a salir de la vista antes de dejar que mis emociones realmente salieran.

—Bella, espera —pidió en voz baja, su mano estirándose y agarrando el brazo más cercano a él.

Me detuve, pero no me giré.

—Por favor mírame.

Tragué un par de veces para suprimir las emociones que estaban en guerra en mi interior antes de girar mi cabeza ligeramente para ver su expresión. En lugar de la disculpa que esperaba ver ahí, solo vi preocupación y tristeza.

—¿Realmente pensaste que iba a cenar sin ti esta noche? —preguntó un poco incrédulo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No parecía como que realmente yo estuviera invitada.

—Oh, Bella —susurró—. No te haría eso. Cuando acepté su invitación, era para los dos. —Me miró por otro segundo y pareció tomar una decisión. Detuvo el auto y sacó las llaves de la ignición. En segundos, estaba parado enfrente de mí con mi bolso de viaje, extendiendo su mano.

—Vamos a seguir esto adentro donde está un poco más seco.

Con algo de reticencia, puse mi mano en la suya y me levanté del asiento. Caminamos juntos hacia la casa, pero cuando llegamos a la sala, me coloqué en la silla así Edward no podía persuadirme con su toque. Quería respuestas y entender.

—¿Hicieron esto a propósito? ¿Traerla de regreso a tu vida, quiero decir? —solté antes de que Edward siquiera pudiera sentarse.

Parecía dolido, pero se encogió de hombros, reconociendo que no sabía.

—Mis padres no te odian, Bella. Les he dejado tan claro como puedo que tú eres la única mujer que veo en mi futuro. Ellos lo aceptan.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté con escepticismo—. Esta es la segunda vez que se han presentado sin avisar, y trajeron a tu _ex prometida_ con ellos esta vez. ¿Cómo se supone que vea esto como algo distinto a ellos tratando de alejarte de mí de nuevo?

Edward se jaló el cabello, claramente agitado.

—Mientras estoy seguro que ellos tienen algo que ver con ella no informándome de su visita, realmente creo que ella solo está tratando de ayudar. Tanya no es una mala persona, Bella, y estoy contento de que esté aquí.

—¿Y cómo, exactamente, nos va a ayudar? —cuestioné con sarcasmo.

Su presencia realmente me había puesto en el borde. No era tanto porque me sintiera inferior, aunque lo hacía en cierta medida, sino porque esta mujer había sido una gran parte de la vida de Edward mientras yo no estaba allí, y sospechaba que había sentimientos persistentes que él no estaba admitiendo. Podrían no ser comparables a lo que él sentía por mí, pero eso no negaba su existencia.

Se sentó en el borde del sofá tan cerca de mí como podía estar. Con suavidad, tomó mis manos en la suyas.

—Nunca te dije lo que hace Tanya, ¿verdad? Ella es un genio en relaciones públicas y medios de comunicación. En Nueva York, ella trabajaba para... no recuerdo. Era una gran firma en Wall Street. Cuando se mudó a Virginia, se unió a una firma de relaciones mediáticas de Washington, en lugar de trabajar directamente para una compañía. Si alguien puede ayudarnos con los periodistas, es ella.

—¿Crees que ella voló por todo el país solo para _ayudarnos_ a lidiar con la tormenta mediática que rodea a _nuestro_ hijo? —Levanté una ceja en su dirección, porque no había nadie, aparte de Edward o Alice, por el que haría eso. Si ella estaba dispuesta a hacer eso, su vínculo debió haber sido más fuerte de lo que yo le había dado crédito.

—No lo sé, Bella, pero eso es todo lo que va a obtener —soltó con cansancio—. Ahora, tengo que ir a reportarme con Jasper y Ben. Si no quieres venir esta noche, bien, avísame. De lo contrario, regresaré a las seis. —Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

Sus palabras dieron vueltas en mi mente, y traté de darles sentido.

—Te amo, Bella —dijo mientras se iba.

El cierre de la puerta resonó a través del departamento vacío, y me sentí muy sola.

—Alice, te necesito —me ahogué cuando ella contestó mi llamada.

Me dijo que estaría aquí pronto y colgó inmediatamente.

Cuando llegó quince minutos después, yo era un desastre lloroso en mi asiento. Sabía que no solo era la llegada de Tanya lo que provocaba esto, sino que el estrés de toda la situación había sido como una bomba de tiempo en mi pecho, esperando para explotar a la menor provocación.

—Oh, cariño, ¿qué pasó? —arrulló Alice mientras me jalaba de la silla y me ponía en el sofá, donde me podría acostar con la cabeza en su regazo como siempre habíamos hecho.

Volverlo a contar era difícil, de eso no cabía duda, pero lo saqué todo de una vez: los Cullen, el poco tiempo que habíamos pasado con Ryan, los Masen, Gerandy y cómo me sentía por el juicio, y la reaparición de Tanya en la vida de Edward. Alice me escuchó pacientemente, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello mientras yo hablaba y me calmaba enormemente. Durante los últimos meses le había expresado algo de esto a Edward, pero ahora mientras dejaba salir todo, me di cuenta de cuánto había contenido en mi interior. Era liberador finalmente dejar salir todo.

Alice estaba pensativa cuando finalmente dejé de hablar, y suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Quieres que comente con mis verdaderos pensamientos, o quieres que te haga sentir mejor? —preguntó.

—Me gustarían tus pensamientos —respondí, sentándome y frotándome los ojos.

Suspiró de nuevo antes de hablar.

—He hablado un poco acerca de esto con mi mamá, por supuesto, es la comidilla del pueblo, y ella dice que por todo lo que ha visto y escuchado, los Cullen son buenas personas que adoran a Ryan. Ellos han pasado diez años como sus padres, amándolo y criándolo. Vi de primera mano cuán difícil fue para ti creer que lo habías perdido. ¿Puedes imaginar lo mucho peor que sería después de diez años en lugar de nueve meses? Edward movería cielo y tierra si eso te hiciera feliz, y sospecho que Carlisle haría lo mismo. Sin embargo, en este caso, él ya ha visto cuán devastada estaba Esme después de unos meses y sabe que ella podría nunca ser la misma si pierde al niño que ve como su hijo. Yo nunca querría verte así de nuevo, y solo puedo imaginar que habría roto a Edward haberte visto así la primera vez.

»Con respecto a los Masen, olvídate de ellos. Si Edward no está preocupado, tú tampoco deberías estarlo —decidió.

—Pero, Alice, no quiero ser la causa de conflicto entre ellos —discutí.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo eres. Ellos lo son. Edward les dio los términos. Si ellos eligen no vivir con esos, es su culpa.

Nunca me había detenido a mirarlo de esa forma. Concedí su punto.

—¿Y Tanya?

Arrugó la nariz, y me reí.

—Bueno, no serás capaz de obtener una buena evaluación de ella a menos que pases más tiempo con ella. Por el amor de Dios, no deberías dejarla estar sola con tu hombre. No creo que él te dejaría por nada, pero no sabrás sus intenciones a menos que le des una oportunidad de mostrarte. Quizás de verdad está aquí por pura bondad.

Bufé, porque no podía creer eso. Había tenido a Edward listo para casarse con ella, y había renunciado a eso. O era una idiota o solo estaba esperando su momento, la ausencia hace crecer el amor y todo eso.

La solución de Alice era asegurarse de que luciera increíble para la cena de esta noche. Tomó un tiempo, ya que había pasado un par de horas llorando, pero el resultado final fue fabuloso. Mi fiel vestido negro abrazaba mis curvas en todos los lugares correctos, y los tacones negros que Alice sacó de mi clóset hacían a mis piernas lucir kilométricas. Al menos ella no me pasaría. Alice insistió en un estilo ahumado para mis ojos y ondas sueltas para mi cabello. Sin embargo, lo recogí a los costados, y ella sonrió en aprobación.

Las seis llegaron y se fueron sin señal de Edward. Para alguien que era habitualmente tan puntual, un remanente de su entrenamiento militar, su tardanza era evidente. Cuando diez minutos pasaron, me pregunté si, después de nuestra discusión de más temprano, había decidido ir sin mí. O quizás no me había querido allí desde el principio. Sin embargo, eso no se parecía a Edward, así que lo desestimé. Nunca me dejaría esperando sin una palabra. Rebusqué en mi bolso mi teléfono para llamarlo, ahora preocupada de que hubiera tenido un accidente o algo así. Mi llamada fue al buzón de voz.

Cinco minutos después, a las seis y veinte, hubo un golpe en la puerta. La abrí rápidamente para revelar a Edward parado enfrente de mí con su uniforme de gala.

—Siento llegar tarde. Esta tarde ha sido... no importa. Te ves preciosa. —Me dio una cálida sonrisa que derritió un poco el hielo en mi pecho—. ¿Estás lista?

Le sonreí tenuemente, pero asentí y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

—¿Estoy vestida apropiadamente? —pregunté. Sabía que mi vestido era bonito, pero su uniforme completo generalmente era reservado para ocasiones de etiqueta.

—Sí, luces fabulosa. ¿Mi uniforme se ve bien? No lo he planchado desde nuestra reunión... —Se calló cuando vio mi expresión.

—Tu uniforme luce bien. Te ves muy guapo —respondí, mi voz sonando plana en mis oídos. ¿Por qué diablos estaba pidiendo mi opinión en cómo se había vestido para otra mujer?

—¿Es demasiado? Siempre te gusta verme en él, así que me lo puse. Dejé mi pantalón de vestir bueno en la oficina, y Jasper derramó algo rojo sobre él durante el fin de semana. Prometió reemplazarlo si no sale, pero eso no sirvió de mucho mientras me estaba preparando. Me probé el traje, pero ya no me queda; la chaqueta era demasiado ajustada. Era o caquis o esto, y pensé que te gustaría más este —divagó.

—Edward —dije en voz alta para detener su balbuceo—. ¿Te vestiste elegante para Tanya?

La mirada en su cara lo decía todo. Era una combinación de disgusto, incredulidad, y sorpresa.

—¿Qué? No, me puse esto por ti.

—Está bien —dije simplemente. No estaba segura a dónde iba Tanya con esta reunión, pero dudaba que Edward no fuera a llevarnos a algún lugar, incluso si yo todavía me sentía un poco incómoda.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó.

Suspiré.

—Sí, está bien. Vamos a ir a cenar y a terminar con esto. Quiero que recuerdes esto la próxima vez que te pida que hagas algo con lo que no te sientas cómodo.

Se rio suavemente.

—Recordaré eso la próxima vez que nos encontremos a uno de tus ex.

—Porque alguna vez nos vamos a encontrar con Garrett —resoplé ante la idea de Edward estando en cualquier lugar que Garrett frecuentara.

—Oye, puede pasar —defendió Edward, poniendo el auto en reversa. Envió un mensaje, presumiblemente a Tanya, antes de meterse al tráfico.

Garrett había sido aficionado a pasar el tiempo en recitales de poesía y librerías beatnik. La idea de ver a Edward sentado en un puf, rodeado por cortinas de gasas, me hizo reír audiblemente.

—No, Edward, no creo que alguna vez estés en el mismo lugar que Garrett.

Reconoció el punto con un asentimiento, pero no comentó. Parecía un poco nervioso por nuestra reunión. Aunque no estaba segura de si estaba ansioso por ver a Tanya de nuevo, o por tenernos a Tanya y a mí juntas, decidí que sería yo y vería cómo iba la noche.

Tanya estaba esperándonos en una mesa en el restaurante del vestíbulo. Si estaba sorprendida de verme, no lo demostró. Abrazó a Edward ligeramente y estrechó mi mano.

—Bella, es bueno verte de nuevo. Lamento que no tuviéramos más tiempo para hablar en el aeropuerto. También debo disculparme. Pensé que Ed y Elizabeth les habían dicho que ellos iban a venir, al menos.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—No, no nos dijeron sobre su visita o la tuya. De hecho, se está convirtiendo en una especie de hábito con ellos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Hablaré con ellos sobre eso. No se verá bien en el futuro, especialmente si ustedes están fuera de la ciudad cuando ellos aparecen.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué no se vería bien? —pregunté—. ¿Qué tienen que ver sus padres con nuestro caso de custodia?

Tanya me sonrió, pero no era condescendiente como yo esperaba.

—Absolutamente nada. La relación de Edward con sus padres, o la tuya para el caso, no tendrá ninguna influencia en los tribunales. Sin embargo, en la corte de la opinión pública, importará. La agitación mediática que rodea su caso solo ha comenzado, y les guste o no, tratarán este caso en los medios de comunicación.

Parpadeé. Repetidamente. El pensamiento de que los medios exhibieran nuestro dolor personal para que todos en el país nos juzgaran nunca se me había ocurrido.

—Es difícil de escuchar, lo sé. Es por eso que vine. Esto es lo que hago. —Tanya puso su mano sobre la mía y me sonrió con compasión. Después de un momento, su comportamiento profesional regresó—. Ahora, conozco parte de esta historia, pero parece como que hay mucho que me he perdido. Necesito saber todo.

Primero ordenamos y después comenzamos nuestro relato, empezando con el nacimiento de Ryan. De vez en cuando, ella intervenía con una pregunta, pero la mayor parte, escuchó y tomó nota. Cuando terminamos, tomó un gran trago de su vino y dejó salir una respiración profunda.

—Está bien, tengo un par de preguntas más. Edward, dijiste que tu papá le ofreció a Bob Gerandy dinero para convencerlos de dar en adopción al bebé, ¿verdad? ¿Alguna vez le pagó?

—No... No lo sé. Ambos dijeron que él ofreció el dinero, pero ninguno nunca dijo que lo pagó —respondió Edward, su ceño frunciéndose.

—Tenemos que averiguarlo —declaró sin rodeos.

Edward asintió.

—Le llamaré esta noche.

—Por último, ¿cuáles eran sus planes a largo plazo si Ryan se hubiera quedado con ustedes? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué eso importa? —pregunté, frustrada.

—No importa. Sin embargo, alguien preguntará. Como dije, la corte de la opinión pública es muy diferente de una corte de justicia. Tampoco tendrá absolutamente ninguna relevancia en su caso de custodia, pero podría tener relevancia en el caso criminal de Gerandy —respondió Tanya.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté.

Tanya se encogió de hombros delicadamente y explicó.

—Doce personas comunes y corrientes forman el jurado. Se les dice que dejen a un lado sus conceptos preconcebidos y que solo lo juzguen por los hechos que se presenten en la sala de justicia. Sin embargo, vamos a ser realistas. Eso no pasa. Ellos van a traer lo que ya han visto y escuchado sobre el caso y complementar los hechos con ello. El abogado de Gerandy va a hacer lo que pueda para presentarlos como adolescentes irresponsables que no tenían idea de cómo criar un niño sin depender de la asistencia social y sus padres para justificar sus acciones. Si el jurado ya sabe que ustedes eran chicos inteligentes y trabajadores con un plan para su futuro, son menos propensos a darle crédito a sus justificaciones.

—Eso tiene sentido —acepté—. Íbamos a pasar el verano en Forks con nuestros padres por apoyo, y después ir a la Universidad de Washington en el otoño. Yo tenía planeado conseguir un título en educación infantil. Íbamos a buscar alguna guardería, la que nuestros padres habían accedido a pagar, y ambos íbamos a conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo.

—Yo estaba buscando en negocios y ciencias para mi área, todavía no me había decidido —intervino Edward—, pero suponía que ambas me darían una carrera que podría usar para mantener a mi familia. Nuestros padres habían accedido a ayudarnos con cualquier cosa que necesitáramos, pero Bella y yo estábamos determinados a hacer todo lo que pudiéramos por nuestra cuenta.

—Bien. Eso es bueno —dijo ella mientras escribía, pero no parecía que estaba prestando completa atención. Su próxima pregunta me lo confirmó—. ¿Y cómo dirían que es su relación ahora?

Toda mi ira de más temprano regresó con toda su fuerza. ¿De verdad estaba usando los medios como una forma de interrogarnos sobre nuestra relación actual? Antes de que pudiera responder y decirle exactamente dónde se podía meter sus preguntas, Edward puso su mano sobre la mía en mi regazo y contestó por los dos.

—Muy fuerte y totalmente comprometida. Estamos en el proceso de comprar nuestra primera casa. —Simple, y al grano.

—Y sin embargo, no están casados, ni siquiera comprometidos —señaló innecesariamente.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Un anillo no solidifica lo que siento por ella. Y no quiero que nadie, especialmente Bella, sienta que le pido matrimonio como una reacción por la audiencia de custodia o el juicio de Gerandy.

Escuché las palabras alto y claro. Realmente lo hice. Pero el significado que escuché detrás de ellas no lo era. En mi corazón, sentada aquí, enfrente de la mujer a la que Edward se lo _había_ pedido, escuché: «No estoy listo para convertirla en mi esposa. Lo que tenemos es suficiente. No estoy listo para hacer ese tipo de compromiso».

—Discúlpenme —susurré con voz ronca, dejando la servilleta en la mesa y levantándome de la silla. Edward me miró con preocupación, pero no le presté atención mientras mis ojos examinaban la habitación en busca del baño. Tan pronto como lo encontré, salí disparada. Ya no podía quedarme con ellos.

Como había esperado, el baño estaba limpio y exquisitamente decorado. También estaba, afortunadamente, vacío. Después de encerrarme en uno de los grandes cubículos y bloquear la puerta, me senté en el inodoro y traté de recomponerme. Tomó más de lo que esperaba. Estaba desgarrada. ¿Debería dejarlo lidiar solo con ella mientras estaba aquí y alejarme, dejándolo descubrir lo que realmente quería? ¿O debería pelear por él y someterme a su compañía y lidiar con el dolor que eso traería, sin saber lo que él elegiría?

Por mucho que lo intenté, ninguna gran epifanía vino a mí allí en el baño de The Plaza, así que terminé mis asuntos y salí del cubículo. Los lavabos eran amplios enfrente de mí, con canastas de toallas personalizadas para secarse las manos. Mojé una y la estrujé hasta que estaba húmeda para limpiarme la cara sin arruinar el maquillaje. Cuando me la presioné en la nuca, la puerta del baño se abrió, y Tanya entró.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con dulzura.

No pude detectar una nota falsa en su voz, pero la desagradable dentro de mi cabeza, murmuró: _«¿No te gustaría si no lo estuviera?»._

—Sí, lo siento —murmuré, alejando la mirada.

Estuvimos calladas por unos minutos, ambas apoyadas en el lavabo y sin realmente mirar a la otra.

—Él es diferente contigo —comentó finalmente en voz baja.

Su declaración me tomó por sorpresa, y me giré para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

Se rio, sobre todo para ella.

—Siempre has sido tú, Bella; seguramente ya lo sabes. —Sus ojos estaban tristes—. Incluso cuando estábamos juntos, no estaba completamente allí. Nunca me dio todo de él, y ahora sé por qué. Te dio su corazón y no podía darme lo que hace mucho no tenía. Lo creas o no, hablamos mucho de ti y Ryan. Siempre esperé que pudiera dejarte en el pasado, pero cuando me dijo que él y Jasper se iban a mudar a Seattle, supe que no te había dejado ir. Es por eso que no me fui con él. Supuse que si realmente me amaba, o cambiaría sus planes y se quedaría conmigo, o regresaría. Nunca hizo nada de eso.

Negué con la cabeza, rechazando sus palabras.

—Pero tu carrera estaba allí, y no querías dejarla —insistí.

Resopló suavemente.

—Eso es lo que le dije. Podría haber conseguido un trabajo aquí en un parpadeo. Sin embargo, él no venía aquí para empezar una nueva vida para nosotros. Venía para recuperar la que había perdido. Y lo hizo, nunca lo he visto más feliz. Lo siento si te molesté con mis preguntas allá afuera. Solo quería saber si se había avivado y hecho lo que siempre ha deseado hacer desde que eran niños.

—¿Te dijo que quería casarse conmigo cuando éramos niños? —pregunté, incrédula.

—Sí, cuando al principio comenzamos a salir y tuvimos la charla de las relaciones pasadas. Solo... haz que te haga una mejor propuesta que la mía. De verdad, no sé qué estaba pensando. Esa debería haber sido mi primera pista —se lamentó.

De repente, sentí una extraña afinidad con esta mujer que momentos antes había querido enterrar en mi patio trasero.

—¿Qué hizo? —me reí.

Suspiró y me dio una mirada. Podía verla luchando con una sonrisa y lágrimas de... ¿risa?

—Fue la cosa más triste del mundo. Había estado esperando una propuesta, porque su mamá me dijo que ella lo había llevado a comprar el anillo, así que cuando me llevó a cenar, prácticamente estaba a punto de reventar. Pero entonces él pagó la cuenta y nos fuimos como si nada se suponía que pasara. Lo seguí al auto y regresamos a su departamento. Se cambió de ropa, se tiró en el sofá, y prendió la televisión. Después de gritarme por tener esperanzas, me cambié el vestido y me le uní en el sofá. Nos sentamos ahí, sin hablar como por veinte minutos. Entonces, silenció la televisión en la mitad de un programa y movió el cuerpo para enfrentarme. Se frotó la nuca y rebuscó en su bolsillo por esta cajita negra. Me la puso en la rodilla y dijo: "Bueno, si nos vamos a casar, supongo que primero te tengo que dar esto". Cuando le pregunté si eso era lo que quería, dijo: "Seguro, por qué no". Eso fue todo. La propuesta menos romántica de la historia.

Cuando terminó su historia, ambas estábamos riendo.

—Lo juro, si no lo hace mejor contigo, llámame, y regresaré a patearle el trasero —balbuceó a través de sus risas.

—Lo haremos una fiesta —prometí.

Me sonrió con amabilidad, todo rastro de nuestra diversión anterior había desaparecido.

—De verdad estoy aquí solo para ayudar, Bella. Quiero que él sea feliz, y lo es. Por fin. Si crees que estoy fuera de lugar con algo que pregunto, solo dime. Juro que tenía una razón para preguntar, y te diré cuál es. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para asegurarme que ese... maldito ladrón de bebés se pudra en la cárcel y que todos en el país sepan que tú y Edward son los mejores padres para ese pequeño.

Era tan sincera, tan honesta, que no puede dudar de ella ni por un segundo.

—Gracias. —Era por tantas cosas, pero no habían suficientes palabras.

Tanya pareció entender y se inclinó para darme un abrazo.

—De nada.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué piensan ahora de Tanya?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho** : Sarai GN, Itzel Lightwood, nataliastewart, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Roxy Sanchez, sofiarp, solecitopucheta, Andrea Ojeda, tulgarita, Melania, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, becky grandchester, cary, bbluelilas, paosierra, Cristal82, Micaela Avila, freedom2604, y los Guest.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

Tanya y yo regresamos del baño juntas, conversando amablemente. Edward se paró cuando regresamos a la mesa, mirándome con preocupación. Solo le di una pequeña sonrisa y me senté. Tanya no tenía muchas más preguntas, pero me dio su número para pasárselos tanto a Aron como a los Cullen. Ella estuvo de acuerdo en que hacer un solo programa nacional era lo mejor y sentía que funcionaría mejor si estábamos todos juntos. Sin mis emociones en el camino, podía apreciar que Tanya realmente tenía una gran mente para esto.

—Fue un placer conocerte —dijo Tanya mientras me abrazaba antes de que nos fuéramos—. Cuídalo.

—Lo haré. Gracias, Tanya. Llámame cuando elabores un plan —respondí. Observé mientras abrazaba a Edward brevemente. Él parecía incómodo, pero la palmeó en la espalda.

Ella se giró hacia el grupo de ascensores. Edward se estiró por mi mano, pero el movimiento fue cauteloso. Se la apreté suavemente y me dirigí hacia el auto. No hablamos en absoluto mientras viajábamos a la casa. Edward parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, y lo dejé tener su tiempo. La confianza de Tanya me había regresado algo de la mía.

Esta vez cuando se detuvo en mi departamento, no hubo dudas y no quedaron llaves en el arranque. Él incluso saltó del auto y me abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera alcanzar el pestillo. Subimos las escaleras en silencio, pero la tensión saliendo de Edward era inconfundible.

Una vez adentro, me dirigí hacia la habitación, pero me detuve cuando noté que Edward no me había seguido. Él estaba sentado en el borde del sofá, su pierna izquierda rebotando frenéticamente.

—Edward, ¿está todo bien? —Tanya había parecido creer que Edward era más feliz conmigo de lo que alguna vez había sido con ella, pero su actitud actual estaba comenzando a asustarme.

—No, no lo está —dijo vacilantemente—. Lo siento. Nunca debí haberte sometido a cenar con ella así. Te hizo sentir incómoda... demonios, si pienso en ello, yo probablemente te hice sentir incómoda hoy.

Dejé salir la respiración que estaba conteniendo y esperé un momento, dejando a mis pensamientos reorganizarse y dándole tiempo para decir más si quería. No lo hizo.

—Tengo que admitir que no ha sido el día más fácil. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que estás pensando? ¿Cómo te sientes al verla de nuevo? —Tomé asiento en el sofá cerca de él, pero lo suficientemente lejos para darle espacio.

Ladeó la cabeza y me dio una mirada curiosa.

—Está bien, doc —bromeó un poco. Sin embargo, era claro que estaba nervioso—. Supongo que fue bueno verla, en ese tipo de "hace mucho que no ves a un viejo amigo". No la extrañé, y aunque estoy contento de que esté aquí para ayudar, no creo que estaré triste de verla irse. Se siente mal, pero es lo que es.

—¿Y? —presioné.

—Y me sentí horrible de que Tanya te sorprendiera así. La cena, al menos la primera parte, se sintió como algún raro empate. Ella te incitaba, y tú contraatacabas, hasta que ya no lo hiciste. —Sus hombros se hundieron en derrota. Sus próximas palabras fueron susurradas tan bajo que casi no las escuché—. Fue casi como si te dieras por vencida conmigo. Con nosotros.

Fue mi turno de reír, y me sentí estúpida por alguna vez considerar que él podría no necesitarme tanto como yo lo necesitaba en mi vida.

—¿Sabes lo que Tanya me dijo en el baño?

Levantó la cabeza y me miró, sus ojos llenos de dolor.

—No, ¿qué?

—Que estabas más feliz de lo que ella alguna vez te había visto. Que sabía ahora que fui siempre yo, y que todo lo que quería es que fueras feliz. Incluso me contó de tu propuesta y me hizo prometerle que conseguiría una mejor para mí —le dije—. Seré honesta; no sabía dónde estaba tu cabeza esta noche. Pensé que tal vez verla había traído de regreso todos los sentimientos que tenías por ella, y que te darías cuenta que era con ella con quien querías pasar tu vida. Ella _estaba_ dispuesta a dejar todo y venir en tu ayuda. Te vestiste para ella y estabas nervioso por la cena y básicamente le dijiste que no querías proponerme matrimonio.

Su boca de abrió en shock.

—¡Eso no es lo que dije en absoluto! —protestó.

—No, no lo es, pero combinado con el resto de tus acciones hoy, eso es lo que escuché —dije con tristeza, estirando la mano y poniéndola sobre la suya, el primer toque desde que habíamos llegado a casa.

—¡Maldición! —gritó, saltando para caminar de un lado a otro por la sala. Sus manos estaban tirando su cabello y se veía verdaderamente frustrado—. Bella, tienes que saber que eso no es lo que quise decir. Si pensara que habrías dicho que sí, te habría pedido que te cases conmigo en nuestra segunda cita. Había planeado hacerlo en Forks, en el parque donde tuvimos nuestro primer beso, pero entonces viste a Ryan y... Ahora, si te lo pido, parecería como que solo lo hago por él.

—¿A quién? —pregunté sinceramente. Yo sabía que él me amaba, y no pensaría eso.

Se burló.

—Mamá, papá, el resto del jodido mundo.

—¿Importa el resto del mundo? —pregunté, curiosa por su respuesta.

—¿Qué? —Mi pregunta lo frenó en seco—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Le di una sonrisa triste.

—No estoy buscando una propuesta esta noche, Edward. De hecho, si lo hicieras esta noche, creo que sería casi tan de mierda como tu propuesta a Tanya. Pero si realmente has estado pensando en ello y eso es lo que te detiene, tengo que preguntar: ¿por qué las opiniones de tus padres y las personas que ni siquiera conocemos importan?

—¿No pensarías eso? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Edward, ¿quieres casarte conmigo, pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, tener más hijos, y amarme hasta tu último aliento? —pregunté en tono de broma.

—Claro que sí —respondió sin dudar un momento.

—Entonces eso es todo lo que necesito. Eso es todo lo que me importa —le dije—. Si tus padres piensan de otra forma, es solo porque han sido miopes por años en lo que nos concierne. Y todas esas otras personas no tienen voz en esto.

Dio unos pocos pasos y se volvió a sentar a mi lado, agarrándome la mano y abrazándome cerca.

—Siento mucho si te di alguna razón para dudar de mí esta noche o de lo mucho que te amo. Tú y Ryan, son mi mundo entero. Quiero ser quien te consuele, no quien te haga sentir mal. Te amo, Bella.

Sin invitación, las lágrimas se deslizaron por mi cara.

—También te amo.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo nos sentamos ahí, aferrándonos al otro y absorbiendo el consuelo que podíamos mientras todavía estábamos en nuestra ropa de vestir. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente nos separamos, el reloj mostraba que era más de medianoche.

—Necesitas ir a casa y colgar esto —dije, un poco triste, mientras pasaba una mano sobre la chaqueta del uniforme.

—Sí —dijo con pesar—. Sin embargo, te veré mañana, ¿verdad?

Arrugué la nariz.

—¿Qué se supone que hagamos con tus padres?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa lo que hagan. Si quieren aparecer sin avisar, entonces tienen que estar preparados para no tener toda nuestra atención. Tenemos que reunirnos con Aron esta semana y con Maggie por la casa.

—De acuerdo, avísame cuando me necesites ahí. Deberías irte antes de que estés demasiado cansado para manejar. —Sonreí con tristeza y caminé con él hacia la puerta.

Se inclinó y me besó con ternura, con cariño.

Cuando estaba seguro en su auto y alejándose, me saqué el vestido y lo colgué, antes de ponerme el pijama más raído y prepararme para ir a la cama. El apartamento estaba en silencio —ni Alice ni Edward para hacer ruido— y tuve un poco de problemas para dormir cuando apagué las luces.

Sin embargo, no importó. Justo antes de que me quedara dormida, la cama se hundió, y un par de fuertes brazos me rodearon la cintura.

—¿Edward? —pregunté adormilada.

—Sí, soy yo —susurró—. Vuelve a dormir. No pude soportar estar lejos de ti, así que regresé. Buenas noches, mi amor.

—Buenas noches —murmuré, suspirando felizmente. Con él allí, caí en un profundo sueño y me deslicé a la tierra de los sueños.

Había periodistas afuera de mi oficina otra vez cuando llegué el lunes a la mañana. Conseguí entrar inadvertida por la parte trasera y correr a mi oficina. Chelsea se rio al verme un poco sin aliento, pero me dio un café y me entregó mi pila de correo.

De acuerdo con mi agenda, tenía cinco citas, así que tendría suficiente para mantenerme ocupada y mi mente fuera de todas las cosas que hicieron al fin de semana tan... estelar. Tuve éxito en las dos primeras, y después un correo de Edward me distrajo.

 _Hola, nena_

 _Mamá y papá quieren cenar con nosotros esta noche. Tú decides. Maggie llamó más temprano y dijo que han programado la compra para el miércoles a las tres de la tarde. ¿Puedes estar allí? Avísame de la cena. Está un poco loco por aquí, así que mándame un correo o un mensaje de texto cuando puedas._

 _E_

No quería cenar con los Masen, y me molestó que la posibilidad de eso no me dejara darle toda mi atención al resto de mis pacientes. Entre dos de mis sesiones de la tarde, le envié un correo a Edward y le dije que podía estar ahí el miércoles a la tarde —tuve que mover a alguien para mañana en su lugar— y que estaría bien con la cena de esta noche. En realidad, quería cenar con ellos tanto como quería compartir una celda con Bob Gerandy.

Edward no parecía más complacido por ello cuando me recogió para ir. Ellos aparentemente lo habían estado llamando durante todo el día, hasta que les devolvió la llamada, les dijo que si no lo dejaban de molestar, accidentalmente bombardearía un hospital en Ucrania, y todo sería su culpa.

Me reí.

—¿Qué dijeron?

—Mamá tartamudeó por unos segundos y cortó abruptamente —contó con una sonrisa.

—No saben que en realidad no trabajas con explosivos, ¿verdad? —pregunté.

Se rio y sonrió más ampliamente.

—No les voy a decir eso.

Lo golpeé en el brazo, pero ya que podía entender su frustración, lo dejé ser. No era como si yo estuviera más emocionada por ir a cenar con ellos.

Ed y Elizabeth ya estaban en el restaurante cuando llegamos. Intercambiamos saludos agradables y examinamos con detenimientos los menús, dejando de lado el hecho de que estaban aquí y las razones de por qué por el momento.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —le preguntó Edward a Ed cuando el silencio llegó a ser demasiado.

—Está bien. Atareado —comentó él. No parecía inclinado a ofrecer algo más.

Edward esperó para que diera más detalles, y todos estuvimos agradecidos de que la camarera apareciera para tomar nuestros pedidos de bebidas. Nos dijo los especiales de la noche y nos dejó pensar un poco más. El manto de silencio cubrió la mesa una vez más, aumentando la sensación tensa de la noche.

La camarera finalmente regresó y tomó nuestros pedidos y menús. Era como si esa fuera la señal convenida para comenzar la conversación desarrollándose en la mente de todos.

—¿Fueron a Forks para ver a Ryan este fin de semana? —preguntó Elizabeth.

—Sí —respondió Edward—. Él tenía un gran fin de semana planeado, pero debido a la atención de los medios, no fuimos capaces de dejar la casa. Jugamos juegos de mesa todo el día en su lugar.

Ella vaciló.

—¿Él es... cómo es? —me preguntó ella directamente.

No estaba segura de lo que ella pensaba que pasaría, pero de alguna forma, su súplica apeló a la madre en mí, y no me pude resistir a presumir un poco de él.

—Es increíble —hablé con entusiasmo—. El chico nos aplastó a todos en Monopoly y se mantuvo muy bien en el resto de los juegos.

—¿Cómo está lidiando con la atención de la prensa, o todavía no ha llegado a Forks? —preguntó ella.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Oh, ya ha llegado ahí, estoy seguro que es la comidilla del pueblo. Los periodistas acorralaron a Ryan y Esme en el Thriftway mientras estaban haciendo las compras. Por supuesto, a Ryan no le importó y está bastante emocionado por salir en televisión.

—¿Eso es lo que sugirió Tanya? —se metió Ed en la conversación.

Edward asintió un poco tenso ante la mención de su ex.

—Sí, a ella le gustó la idea de Bella de salir en un programa nacional. Está trabajando en ello y se va a reunir con todos nosotros esta semana.

—¿Nosotros también tendremos que estar ahí? —preguntó Elizabeth con inocencia. No creía que ella tuviera conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando, pero seguramente sabía que si eran incluidos en esto, serían criticados.

—Um, probablemente no. —Edward hizo una mueca—. Eso me recuerda, Tanya quería que te preguntara, papá, si alguna vez en realidad le pagaste a Bob Gerandy.

Elizabeth lanzó una mirada infeliz en su dirección, y después se giró, bebiendo su trago.

—No —declaró Ed firmemente—. Él nunca los convenció de dar a Ryan en adopción, así que nunca le pagué. Quería una vida mejor para ti, pero, honestamente, no puedes creer que alguna vez lo habría aprobado o ayudado en este... loco plan.

Edward suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Papá, ya no sé qué creer. Tomaste decisiones por mí que me podrían haber costado la vida. No querías que tuviéramos a Ryan, y has hecho todo lo posible para sacar a Bella de mi vida. Nunca pensé que me harías eso, pero lo hiciste.

—Oh, Edward —suspiró Ed—. Lo siento. No hay duda de que lo jodí, que te fallé como padre. Nunca puedo ser excusado por lo que hice. Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es tratar de hacer las paces con ustedes. Tú, Bella, y Ryan.

—¿Invitaste a Tanya a propósito para tratar de separarnos de nuevo? —preguntó Edward, su tono más curioso que acusador.

—No, no sabía que ella iba a venir hasta que la vimos en el aeropuerto. Sus padres son nuestros mejores amigos, Edward. Les contamos lo que estaba pasando, y ellos deben haberlo divulgado. He terminado de tratar de interferir para darte lo que creo que es mejor, o _creía_ que era mejor —añadió con un asentimiento hacia mí. Su sonrisa era de alguna forma conciliadora.

—Estoy feliz de escucharlo —dijo Edward con un asentimiento—. ¿Ahora podemos trabajar en ustedes llamando _antes_ de comprar los pasajes de avión? —Su tono era en broma, pero sabía que hablaba en serio.

Los hombros de Elizabeth se hundieron.

—¿No nos quieres aquí?

Edward suspiró.

—No es eso, mamá. Te quiero, y extraño verte más seguido. Sin embargo, ambos estamos realmente ocupados esta semana, tanto durante el día como después del trabajo. Odio que vengan hasta aquí cuando no podemos pasar tiempo con ustedes.

—No quería molestarte hoy. —Elizabeth hizo una mueca.

—Lo aprecio, pero eso no es todo —dijo Edward, prácticamente rogándole para que entendiera—. En algún momento de esta semana, tenemos que reunirnos con nuestro abogado. Todavía estamos tratando de arreglar una reunión con los Cullen para acordar oficialmente el arreglo de custodia. El miércoles, tenemos la compra de nuestra casa.

—¿Van a comprar una casa? —preguntó Ed, sorprendido.

Edward y yo asentimos.

—Es una hermosa casa de dos pisos con sótano en los suburbios —informó Edward.

—No se supones que volemos a casa hasta el fin de semana. ¿Crees que podemos ir a verla? —me preguntó Elizabeth emocionada.

Me animó un poco que me dirigiera la pregunta, como si mi opinión importara en el tema.

—Si todo va bien el miércoles, quizás podemos ir después —sugerí.

Esa idea pareció complacerla, y fuimos obsequiados con sus ideas en decoración del hogar hasta que la comida llegó. Ed nos hizo tanto a Edward como a mí preguntas sobre el trabajo. Asombrosamente, fue una noche muy placentera. Cuando todos nos levantamos para irnos, después de que Ed insistió en pagar la cuenta, Elizabeth me abrazó con fuerza.

—Sé que nunca podré compensarte, pero lamento mucho haberte dejado como lo hice —susurró en mi oído—. Estoy muy feliz de que estés de regreso en nuestras vidas.

Eso no eliminaba completamente el dolor que había crecido en mi corazón durante todos estos años, pero ayudaba un poco.

—Gracias —susurré con voz ronca.

Me dio una sonrisa débil cuando se alejó, e inmediatamente fui sorprendida cuando Ed también me abrazó.

—Eres una buena chica, Bella. Gracias por traerlo de regreso a la vida —dijo, solamente para mis oídos como Elizabeth hizo.

Su declaración me tomó desprevenida.

—Gracias —murmuré, pero no fui capaz de decir mucho más que eso.

Afortunadamente, él no demandó una respuesta. Tan pronto como me soltó, abrazó a Edward y tomó la mano de Elizabeth. Nos despedimos con la mano y los observamos irse.

—Eso fue... inesperado —dijo Edward, la sorpresa en su voz desenmascarada. Se quedó mirando a la puerta por la que se habían ido, como si contuviera las respuestas.

—Vamos a casa —sugerí, queriendo nada más que pasar algo de tiempo con él y no pensar en la noche extraña que acabábamos de pasar.

Edward parecía igual de listo para dejar de pensar en sus padres. Tan pronto como cruzamos el umbral de mi departamento, su atención cambió solamente a mí. Me presionó la espalda contra la puerta y me atacó el cuello con su boca.

—¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te amo? —murmuró contra mi piel. Eso envió estremecimientos por mi columna.

—Puedes decírmelo de nuevo —dije con una pequeña risa, que rápidamente se convirtió en un gemido.

—¿Por qué no te muestro? —Se inclinó. Sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego, y eso me encendió por dentro.

Asentí.

Sin perder un segundo, Edward me levantó en sus brazos y me cargó hacia la habitación. Nuestros cuerpos se apartaron solo cuando fue necesario sacar una prenda de ropa u otra. Primero, se quitó la camisa, y después la mía. En algún lugar del camino, nos despojó a ambos de los pantalones, dejándome solo en el sostén de encaje negro y la braga a juego que había elegido esa mañana.

Edward gimió mientras me miraba con hambre. Su dedo trazó el exterior de mi sostén.

—¿Sabes lo preciosa que eres? —susurró—. Puedo mirarte por horas y todavía encontrar algo nuevo para apreciar.

No sabía qué decir ante tales palabras de adoración, así que en respuesta, pasé una mano arriba y abajo por los músculos de su pecho y hombros. Con solo una pequeña cantidad de fuerza, lo acerqué a mí y capturé sus labios con los míos. Nuestros pechos se presionaron, como el resto de nuestros cuerpos, y lo podía sentir _ahí_ , duro y tenso contra mí. No quería nada más que perder el resto de la ropa en ese momento.

El brazo de Edward vagó por mi espalda donde estaba presionada en la cama y peleó con el broche de mi sostén. Por la forma en que estábamos acostados, tomó un poco más de lo normal, pero pronto, mi sostén se unió al resto de mi ropa en el piso, y podía sentir mis senos desnudos presionarse contra su sólido pecho.

—Te deseo —gemí cuando sus labios se movieron de mi oreja a mi cuello.

Continuó bajando y chupó uno de mis pezones con su boca. No podía contener los sonidos que él estaba provocándome; no quería hacerlo. Quería que escuchara lo que me hacía.

—Sácatela —gruñó, sentándose sobre sus rodillas. Me saqué la ropa interior; sus pulgares se engancharon en la cinturilla de su bóxer slip. Lo observé con avidez mientras se lo quitaba y todo de él era revelado para mí.

En general, nunca había creído que la anatomía masculina fuera muy atractiva. Siempre me había gustado lo que la de Edward podía hacerme, pero mirarlo nunca me había inspirado lujuria. Eso fue... hasta que él regresó a mi vida. Estaba segura que el ejército no tenía ejercicios específicos para ese músculo, pero como Edward se había tonificado, también eso. Y ahora, solo verlo me hacía agua la boca y a mis muslos apretarse.

Me sentí obligada a tomarlo en mi boca, pero cuando me senté para hacerlo, Edward me empujó a la cama y cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo. Gemí cuando sentí su cálido peso encima de mí, y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, exponiendo mi cuello a sus labios errantes. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo sintiera empujando contra mí, y me moví. Se deslizó dentro de mí con soltura; gemimos al unísono ante la sensación. Cada vez se sentía tan bien, si no mejor que la anterior.

Nuestra forma de hacer el amor no era lenta y dulce; ni rápida y furiosa. Sin embargo, el ritmo era justo lo que necesitábamos, como siempre. Edward me empujó sobre el borde del orgasmo dos veces, antes de rendirse al suyo. Su rostro se inmovilizó; la expresión una de mitad dolor, mitad éxtasis, pero todo magnífico. Saber que le había dado eso a él, después del caos del fin de semana, era una sensación embriagadora. Le di la bienvenida a su peso encima de mí cuando sus brazos cedieron.

Con el tiempo, me besó suavemente y se salió de mi cuerpo, dirigiéndose al baño para limpiarse. Lo seguí, agarrando mi pijama en el camino.

De vuelta en la cama, Edward me abrazó, mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras ambos sucumbíamos rápidamente al sueño.

Edward ya se había levantado de la cama cuando me desperté la mañana del martes, así que me puse la bata y me dirigí a la cocina. Ya estaba retrasada, pero sabía que necesitaba hacer café. En lugar de haberse ido, Edward estaba en mi teléfono, paseando por la cocina. Quien estaba en el teléfono estaba hablando. Cado pocos segundos, él se pasaba las manos por el cabello y se lo tiraba, claramente agitado.

Traté de llamar su atención y modulé: «¿Quién es?» cuando me miró, pero él negó con la cabeza y continuó caminando de un lado a otro.

—Sí, haremos arreglos para estar ahí. Mantenme informado si hay más cambios. Gracias, hombre —dijo finalmente, y después colgó el teléfono. Por varios segundos, solo nos miramos el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos hablando.

»Era Aron —dijo, rompiendo el silencio—. Lamento haber contestado tu teléfono, pero vi que era él quien llamaba y no quería que fuera al buzón de voz.

—No, está bien. ¿Qué dijo? —Saber quién había estado en el teléfono me hizo perder rápidamente la compostura.

Edward se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—Han programado una audiencia para el jueves. Con el caso contra Gerandy procediendo y la atención de los medios de comunicación alrededor de él, han empujado nuestro caso a la cima de la lista.

—¿Por qué no pareces feliz por esto? —le pregunté con cautela. Esto me parecía una buena noticia.

—Aron dijo que no debemos hacernos ilusiones. Tia, la abogada de los Cullen, juega agresivamente, y él va preparado para una pelea —respondió.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer desde ahora hasta entonces para mejorar las cosas? —pregunté.

Hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, dijo que nos aseguráramos de cerrar lo de la casa el miércoles, porque eso mostrará que tenemos lugar para Ryan en nuestra casa. Y... tenemos que entretener a mis padres por unos días más y también tener a tus padres aquí. Él cree que tener a nuestras familias con nosotros, mostrando su apoyo, ayudará a nuestro caso.

—¿Realmente cree que ayudará? Ellos no serán parte de su vida diaria, o incluso semanal. Mi papá es el único que vive a cuatro horas de aquí —discutí.

—Lo sé. Eso es lo que dije, pero él pensó que se vería bien, especialmente ya que íbamos a depender de ellos cuando Ryan naciera, y hay acusaciones de que mi papá estaba involucrado. Mostrándonos su apoyo ahora bloqueará su capacidad para usar ese argumento —respondió.

Asentí.

—Está bien, entonces. Habla con tus padres, y yo hablaré con los míos. No sé si mamá será capaz de venir aquí, pero estoy segura que papá lo hará.

Edward todavía parecía preocupado.

—¿Hay algo más? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada. Es solo que ahora todo está llegando a su punto crítico. Es real. Yo... no estoy seguro cómo asimilarlo.

Sabiendo cómo se sentía, me moví para besarlo y abrazarlo por un momento. Cuando nos separamos para iniciar nuestros respectivos días, la persistente urgencia de perdernos en el otro no podía ser negada.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho** : Itzel Lightwood, cavendano13, solecitopucheta, lizdayanna, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, montse . lugoxtremo, Let Cull, tulgarita, Andrea Ojeda, Melania, Tata XOXO, Adriu, paosierra, debynoe, Roxy Sanchez, LeslieeMariia, Micaela avila, cary, Dayis, freedom2604, Cristal82, y jbpattinson.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Al final, Ed y Elizabeth estaban muy emocionados de recibir una razón para extender su estancia; habían programado irse el jueves a la mañana. Charlie dijo que arreglaría para cambiar turnos con Mark, su adjunto, para estar ahí. Sin embargo, Renée estaba demasiado ocupada con el equipo de Phil para volar de nuevo aquí.

— _Lo siento mucho, cariño_ —dijo casi sonando afectada cuando finalmente me devolvió la llamada a las cuatro de la tarde del martes _—. Tenemos un gran juego el jueves, y no me lo puedo perder. Llámame y avísame cómo va._

Puse los ojos en blanco. No había esperado nada menos, pero todavía dolía saber que el juego de Phil venía antes que mi hijo.

—Claro, mamá. Dile a Phil y a los muchachos que les deseo buena suerte.

Colgamos después de unos cuantos comentarios básicos. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el escritorio, y después solo me quedé mirando al espacio. La parte racional en mí decía que no importaría si ella estaba allí o no, pero mi corazón —y la niña de diez años en mi interior— estaban heridos por su rechazo.

Sin embargo, tuve que dejarlo de lado y pasar algún tiempo en los problemas de mi último paciente. Mary había tenido otro episodio, y sus visiones esta vez habían sido de un gran accidente automovilístico. Se lo había descripto a su familia con tal detalle que cuando llegaron las noticias dos días después, todos lo habían reconocido inmediatamente y trataron de mantenerla alejada de la televisión. Cuando ella lo descubrió, había caído en una depresión profunda, culpándose por las lesiones mortales que sufrió el pasajero en el auto que había sido golpeado.

Después de que se fue, terminé mis notas y le llamé a Edward.

— _Hola, nena_ —respondió distraídamente.

—Hola. ¿Cuáles son los planes para esta noche? —Realmente quería que me dijera que cena, una película, y una noche llena de sexo estaban en su menú.

Suspiró.

 _—No voy a estar en casa esta noche. Ya que me voy a tomar la tarde de mañana y la mayor parte del jueves por el juicio, tengo que cubrir la oficina esta noche._

No pude ocultar mi decepción.

—Oh, bueno, supongo que estar libre para la audiencia _es_ más importante. ¿Me llamas más tarde?

 _—Bella, lo siento_ —suplicó—. _No te enojes. Al menos no te estoy pidiendo que cuides a mis padres._

—No estoy enojada, Edward. Solo decepcionada. Y demonios no, no voy a cuidar a tus padres —me reí.

Su risa en respuesta me levantó un poco el ánimo.

 _—Te llamaré más tarde, ¿sí?_

—Sí. Te amo —susurré.

— _También te amo._ —Escuché un repiqueteo en el fondo justo cuando colgó.

Me fui a casa con el maletín lleno de papeles, y después los dejé a todos cerca de la puerta. Pedí una entrega de comida tailandesa, me cambié a un pijama cómodo, e hice zapping en la televisión. Mientras me comía los fideos, dejé a todos mis problemas y frustraciones desaparecer en el fondo de la televisión nocturna.

El miércoles estaba lleno de anticipación y nervios. La compra estaba programada para las tres en punto, y Edward había aceptado encontrarme en mi oficina a las dos, así podíamos viajar juntos. Después de que mi último paciente se fuera a la una y media, apenas podía contener mis nervios.

Edward estaba casi tan ansioso como yo. Sus rodillas estaban rebotando de arriba abajo en el auto cuando me metí, y sus dedos tamborileaban contra el volante. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban brillantes.

—Estamos a punto de comprar nuestra primera casa —chillé, agarrando una de sus manos.

Me dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sí. Vamos a hacerlo.

Nos metimos al tráfico y llegamos a la oficina de la inmobiliaria mucho antes de lo que se suponía que estuviéramos ahí. Sin embargo, la suerte estaba con nosotros y a diez minutos de nuestra llegada, las partes necesarias estaban presentes.

Entregamos un cheque con más ceros en él de los que alguna vez había visto en un lugar y firmamos como quichicientas veces. Mi mano estaba comenzando a acalambrarse con la repetición. Traté de leer todo, pero las palabras comenzaron a mezclarse. El abogado deslizó otra hoja enfrente de mí, detallando lo que era. La leí bien y firmé.

—Eso es todo —anunció él con una sonrisa.

—¿Es todo? —pregunté.

—Es todo —confirmó—. La casa es oficialmente de ustedes. —Le entregó las llaves a Edward, cuyos ojos estaban iluminados como los de un niño en Navidad.

—¿Estás lista para ir a ver nuestra casa? —preguntó él, con una sonrisa enorme.

Todos en la sala nos felicitaron y acompañaron a la puerta, estrechándonos las manos cuando nos fuimos. Apenas podía contener mi emoción cuando llegamos a su auto y comenzamos a conducir hacia nuestra nueva casa. Edward agarró su teléfono y llamó a sus padres, mientras yo le marcaba a Alice. Nos la habíamos arreglado para mantenerla alejada con fotos del lugar y con la promesa de que tan pronto como tomáramos posesión ella podría venir. No hacía falta decir que ella estaba emocionada de tener una razón para dejar la tienda en manos de sus internos por un rato y obtener las indicaciones.

La casa lucía un poco solitaria y desolada cuando nos estacionamos en el frente. Todos los signos de vida que la habían acompañado la última vez que habíamos estado aquí, habían desaparecido. No había botes de basuras cerca del garaje ni correo en el buzón. Con manos temblorosas, Edward metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta principal de nuestra casa por primera vez.

Si pensaba que lucía diferente desde el exterior, no era nada comparado a cuán diferente se veían en el interior. Sabía que una vez que añadiéramos nuestros muebles y toques especiales, luciría como un hogar, pero por ahora, era más como una caverna vacía. Sin embargo, todavía me llenaba de sensaciones cálidas en el interior, porque era _nuestra._

—Hombre, esto luce raro —comentó Edward mientras miraba alrededor de la sala vacía.

—Creo que vamos a necesitar más muebles —bromeé, aunque era parcialmente en serio.

Edward resopló una risa.

—Ni lo digas. Estoy seguro que Alice nos tendrá una casa llena para esta hora la próxima semana.

—¿La próxima semana? Le estás dando muy poco crédito —bromeé.

Los ojos de Edward se arrugaron mientras sonreía y caminaba con pasos largos hacia mí. Extendió su mano, agarrando la mía, y me acercó a él.

—Bienvenida a casa —susurró, antes de cubrir mi boca con la suya en un beso abrasador.

Le agarré la camisa, tratando desesperadamente de acercarnos más, perdiéndome en la pasión que sentía por el hombre frente a mí.

Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. Con pesar, Edward se alejó, haciendo pucheros. Me tomó de la mano y me guio hacia la puerta, donde la abrió para dejar entrar a nuestro primer invitado. Como era de esperarse, era Alice. Sin embargo, los padres de Edward estaban estacionando en el camino de entrada, así que nos quedamos en la puerta principal, queriendo darles el recorrido a todos a la vez.

—Oh, cariño, es hermosa —dijo Elizabeth con entusiasmo tan pronto como salió del auto. Ed la siguió hasta la puerta principal a un paso más tranquilo.

—Entren. Les daremos el recorrido —les ofrecí, moviendo una mano hacia el costado en un gesto de bienvenida.

Todos caminaron con nosotros mientras los guiábamos a través de la casa. Alice estaba murmurando, sobre todo para ella, y tomando notas en una libreta que había sacado de su bolso. La única habitación que le dijimos que no tenía carta blanca era la de Ryan. Queríamos que él nos ayudara a decorarla. Probablemente tomaría la mayor parte de un fin de semana, pero valdría la pena.

Después de recorrer todo el lugar y escuchar tanto a Elizabeth como a Alice hablar efusivamente sobre lo mucho que les encantaba, Ed sugirió que los cinco fuéramos a cenar para celebrar, él invitaba. Ya que no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo con ellos desde que habían llegado, ni Edward ni yo pudimos encontrar una razón para no ir.

—¿Les importa si también invito a Jasper? —preguntó Alice—. Se supone que nos encontraríamos para cenar en unos treinta minutos.

—No, no —le aseguró Ed—. Mientras más, mejor.

Dejó la sala para ir a llamarlo, y Ed se giró hacia nosotros tan pronto como ella estuvo fuera de la habitación.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. Esta casa es grandiosa y será un buen lugar para formar una familia.

Parpadeé en estado de shock. Esta era la primera vez en más de diez años que Ed había hablado sobre nosotros y el futuro de forma positiva. Esta vez no fueron "¡Esa chica ha arruinado tu vida!" o "Ella no es buena para ti".

Edward parecía igualmente sorprendido.

—Uh, gr-gracias, papá —tartamudeó. Extendió la mano a ciegas, sin apartar los ojos de su padre, y me agarró la mía.

Ed parecía un poco avergonzado y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, mientras se mecía de adelante hacia atrás ligeramente.

—Sé que no he sido muy comprensivo con su relación, pero soy lo suficientemente hombre para admitir cuando estoy equivocado. Ustedes son buenos para el otro, y creo que tendrán una buena vida juntos. Mejor ahora que cuando solo eran niños, pero estuvimos equivocados al separarlos como lo hicimos. Lo siento.

Me quedé muda. ¿Cómo se suponía que reaccionara a eso? La parte más desagradable en mí quería pegarle y decirle que su disculpa era muy poco, muy tarde, pero la otra, mi lado más racional, reconoció cuán difícil debió haber sido para él admitir la equivocación en primer lugar.

Alice nos salvó de la incomodidad de tener que responder, ya que ninguno de los dos parecía saber cómo, regresando y anunciando que Jasper se nos uniría. Ella solo le tenía que enviar un mensaje con el nombre del restaurante que eligiéramos.

Elizabeth mencionó un pequeño lugar que habíamos pasado en el camino a nuestro nuevo vecindario. Por supuesto, ni Edward ni yo habíamos estado allí, así que nos encogimos de hombros y aceptamos. Nada más fue dicho sobre el comentario de Ed, pero vi a Edward dándole un abrazo rígido mientras caminábamos hacia el auto.

Una vez que Jasper se nos había unido y la comida estaba en la mesa, Elizabeth sacó el tema que todos estábamos evitando.

—Entonces, ¿qué debemos esperar de mañana? ¿Dónde están en este proceso?

—Para ser completamente honesta, no sé qué esperar mañana —admití—. El Departamento de Servicios Sociales y Salud se ha reunido con los Cullen, con Ryan, y con nosotros y consideró que ambas familias califican para cuidarlo. Los analistas del FBI han demostrado que no firmamos los documentos renunciando a la patria potestad, pero ahora un juez tiene que dictaminar que la restablezcan.

—¿Su abogado espera que les restablezcan la patria potestad y les concedan la custodia mañana? —preguntó Ed mientras tragaba un bocado de ensalada.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Restablecernos la patria potestad, sí. Custodia física, no. Ryan ha pedido que por el momento no lo saquen del único hogar que ha conocido, y Aron espera que tomen eso en consideración. En realidad, no tenemos idea de qué pasará cuando entremos en la corte. El caso se adelantó debido a la atención de la prensa. No quieren parecer como que no están haciendo lo correcto ante los medios por ser lentos.

—Bueno, estaremos ahí para apoyarte —declaró Elizabeth con decisión. Incluso se asintió como si enfatizara su declaración. Tanto como los padres de Edward me molestaban, apreciaba el sentimiento, especialmente ya que mi propia madre no iba a estar.

Jasper le preguntó a Ed más sobre su negocio, y yo como que me desconecté. No estaba pensando en nada en particular, solo deleitándome en la idea de que Edward y yo ahora éramos propietarios, juntos. Así que, me pilló por sorpresa cuando Edward dijo mi nombre.

—¿Te vas a sentar aquí toda la noche sola? —bromeó.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que todos los demás estaban dejando la mesa.

—Mierda —murmuré con una sonrisa—. Lo siento. Me desconecté.

—Me di cuenta. —Su sonrisa apenas estaba oculta—. Vamos a tu casa esta noche. Tenemos que estar en la corte antes de las nueve.

Les dijimos buenas noches a sus padres y Alice y Jasper, quienes iban a reunirse con nosotros en la corte en la mañana, y regresamos al departamento. Era increíble que en una tarde, había ido de hogar a mi departamento. Nuestro hogar era una gran casa vacía al otro lado de la ciudad.

Las siete en punto llegaron pronto después de una noche de dar vueltas en la cama. Estaba muy nerviosa por el resultado de hoy. Edward también parecía estarlo, y apenas hablamos mientras nos preparábamos para irnos. Llegamos a la corte a las ocho y media y descubrimos que la sala que Aron había especificado estaba vacía. Ya nos habían dicho que el proceso judicial sería cerrado, así que solo aquellos con vínculos con cualquiera de las familias tendrían permitido asistir.

Charles y Christina Carter fueron los próximos en llegar, metiéndose furtivamente en la sala y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Oh, no sabíamos que ya estaban aquí, chicos —dijo Charles, jadeando un poco—. ¿Tuvieron que evadir a los periodistas acampando en el pasillo?

Mis ojos se ampliaron.

—¿Los periodistas están aquí?

Christina asintió mientras cruzaba la habitación para darme un abrazo.

—Sí, había tres o cuatros aquí arriba y dos más abajo. Uno de los alguaciles estaba caminando hacia ellos, y no se veía feliz, así que con suerte, se irán pronto. ¿Esme y Carlisle todavía no están aquí?

—Nop, fuimos los primeros. Tal vez primero se van a reunir con Tia; no lo sé. —Edward estaba comenzando a inquietarse por la ansiedad, y sus ojos contantemente se movían hacia la puerta.

Saltó cuando se abrió para admitir a Aron. Se lo presentamos a Charles y Christina, y él se disculpó por llegar tarde. Al parecer, él era el responsable de que el pasillo se liberara. Sin embargo, solo tuvimos unos minutos para hablar cuando el resto de nuestra familia llegó disparada a través de la puerta, junto con Alice, Jasper, y Charlie. Esme, Carlisle, Tia, y Ryan se presentaron justo detrás de ellos. Ryan corrió hacia nosotros y nos dio a Edward y a mí grandes abrazos.

Las presentaciones se dieron alrededor. Ryan saludó a los Masen con la mano, pero mayormente se escondió detrás de Edward. Los ojos de Elizabeth brillaron con lágrimas, y la vi articular hacia Ed: «Se parece a Edward». Ed asintió, sus ojos sospechosamente brillantes.

Marjorie apareció en el último minuto mientras la jueza entraba a la sala. Todos nos dirigimos a nuestros lados del pasillo, con Edward y yo en un lado y los Cullen en el otro.

—Todos de pie —ordenó el alguacil.

Mis nervios zumbaban cuando me puse de pie al lado de Edward y agarré su mano.

—La corte entra en sesión. La jueza Margaret Hill preside el caso de Masen y Swan contra Cullen.

—Por favor tomen asiento —dijo la jueza Hill en una voz amable mientras se sentaba y se arreglaba su toga. Esperó hasta que todos nos habíamos sentado, antes de comenzar de nuevo—. Estamos aquí con respecto a la patria potestad del mayor Edward Masen y la doctora Isabella Swan y la custodia del menor Ryan Parker Cullen. He examinado detenidamente los informes y declaraciones juradas presentadas en los tribunales, además de los reportes presentados por el Departamento de Servicios Sociales y Salud. Como era de esperar, también he visto las noticias.

Se detuvo y ordenó algunas notas en su escritorio.

»Señor Michaels, basado en lo que he leído, entiendo que el niño en cuestión, Ryan Cullen, fue presuntamente robado de sus padres al nacer por el doctor Robert Gerandy. Se ha descubierto que el papeleo renunciando a la patria potestad y accediendo a la adopción fue falsificado y el dinero reservado para Isabella Swan no le fue entregado hasta hace poco. ¿Eso es correcto?

—Sí, su señoría —respondió Aron.

—También entiendo que la doctora Swan y el mayor Masen descubrieron que su hijo estaba, de hecho, vivo el 5 de mayo de este año, hace cincuenta y cuatro días. ¿Eso es correcto?

—Sí, su señoría —respondió de nuevo.

La jueza Hill suspiró y apoyó las manos sobre su escritorio.

—Todos están hoy en mi corte para decidir esto por dos razones. Primero, un juez tiene que dictaminar que la renuncia a la patria potestad ha sido anulada y restablecerla. Segundo, estoy preocupada por la atención de la prensa que está recibiendo y por la falta de acción de ambas partes para resolver esto a través de la mediación. —Levantó una mano para pedir silencio cuando Tia, la abogada de los Cullen, abrió la boca para refutar—. Soy muy consciente que menos de dos meses en una lucha por custodia es una nimiedad. Generalmente, las personas que veo en mi corte han estado discutiendo por más de un año. Sin embargo, por lo que puedo ver aquí, las partes en este caso han logrado elaborar una agenda de visitas sin ayuda de un abogado.

»En interés de todas las partes involucradas, señor Michaels, por favor dígale a la corte lo que está pidiendo hoy en nombre de sus clientes —ordenó ella.

Aron se puso de pie y se acomodó la chaqueta.

—A mis clientes les gustaría que les restablezcan la patria potestad de Ryan Cullen y obtener su custodia. Ya que nunca debería haber sido tomada en un principio, le pedimos a la corte que corrija ese error ahora.

—¿Señora Stefano? —le preguntó la jueza con una ceja levantada a Tia.

—Mis clientes están luchando por su derecho a custodia, tanto por lo relacionado a los asuntos legales todavía pendientes como por el bienestar del menor. En este momento, sin una condena, el doctor Robert Gerandy solo ha sido acusado de secuestrar al niño y venderlo. Hasta que una corte emita un fallo a favor de la acusación en ese caso, sus delitos permanecen simplemente como acusaciones. También, basado en el reporte del Departamento de Servicios Sociales y Salud, lo mejor para Ryan Cullen es permanecer en el hogar en el que reside actualmente. —Parecía que Tia quería decir más, pero la jueza la interrumpió.

—El fallo en el asunto penal no tiene relevancia en mi corte —replicó ella—. Basado en la evidencia que me han proporcionado, encuentro que Edward Masen e Isabella Swan no renunciaron a la patria potestad de forma voluntaria y consciente. Sobre ese asunto, fallo a favor del demandante. Desde hoy, sus derechos son reestablecidos. Que el informe judicial lo refleje. Para la custodia, había esperado que hoy llegaran con un plan que hubiera sido acordado por ambas partes. ¿Eso ha sucedido?

—No, su señoría —contestaron a coro ambos abogados.

—¿Siquiera han tratado? —preguntó, preocupada.

Las respuestas fueron evasivas. Sabía que era porque no habían tratado. Aron dijo que él había solicitado reuniones, pero la otra parte nunca respondió.

La jueza prácticamente gruñó, y cuando habló, su voz era inflexible.

—Esto es lo que va a pasar. Ryan y yo vamos a ir a mi despacho y hablar por unos minutos. Mientras nosotros nos vamos, ustedes se van a sentar y pensar algo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Sí, su señoría —murmuraron ambos abogados, debidamente regañados.

—Ryan —dijo amablemente—, ¿vendrías conmigo, por favor? ¿Y señora Hollings?

Ryan asintió y caminó a través de la puerta de vaivén y alrededor del estrado, donde la jueza estaba esperando en la puerta que guiaba a su despacho. Marjorie lo siguió de cerca. Antes de que supiera, habían atravesado la puerta.

Aron se giró hacia nosotros.

—¿Por qué quieren que pelee aquí? —preguntó en voz baja—. Puedo decir que no aceptaremos nada menos que custodia legal y física exclusiva, o podemos ir por otro arreglo.

Quería custodia exclusiva, pero una mirada a los Cullen me dijo que nunca podría hacerles eso, al menos, no en este momento. Ellos amaban a mi hijo como propio, todavía lo veían como su hijo.

Edward siguió mi mirada y frunció los labios.

—Queremos custodia exclusiva de nuestro hijo, con derechos de visita para los Cullen; sin embargo, aceptaremos custodia legal y física compartida, si eso es necesario —respondió él.

Aron asintió, se giró hacia Tia, y sacudió la cabeza hacia una mesa al otro extremo de la habitación, donde podrían deliberar. Todo lo que podía hacer era observarlos. Ni siquiera podía hablar. Edward sostuvo mi mano a mi lado e intercambió unas palabras con nuestras familias. Lo que dijo, no tenía ni idea, porque en todo lo que podía enfocarme era en las dos personas decidiendo el destino de mi hijo... y el mío.

El tiempo pasó a trompicones. Una vez, miré al reloj y gemí cuando solo habían transcurrido cuatro minutos. La próxima vez que lo comprobé, casi veinte habían pasado, finalmente, después de treinta y siete minutos, la puerta en la parte trasera de la habitación se abrió, y Marjorie guio a Ryan fuera y de vuelta a su asiento. Aron y Tia todavía estaban en conferencia, pero se sobresaltaron cuando el alguacil repitió su orden de: «todos de pie».

La jueza Hill se volvió a sentar y juntó sus dedos enfrente de ella.

—Señor Michaels, señora Stefano, ¿qué han pensado?

Aron se aclaró la garganta y retrocedió a la mesa donde Edward y yo estábamos sentados.

—Mis clientes están solicitando custodia legal y física compartida como mínimo y custodia legal y física exclusiva como máximo, con visitas para los Cullen. La abogada opositora ha rechazado nuestra oferta mínima y contestó con custodia legal compartida, custodia física exclusiva para los Cullen, y visitas quincenales para el mayor Masen y la doctora Swan. Fuimos incapaces de discutir esto con nuestros clientes antes de que usted regresara, su señoría.

—Entonces déjenme entender esto —dijo la jueza con un indicio de burla en su voz—. ¿Lo que está proponiendo, señora Stefano, esencialmente es que las cosas permanezcan como están ahora, con la excepción de que la custodia legal sea compartida?

Tia parecía un poco intimidada, pero asintió y respondió:

—Sí, su señoría.

—No —respondió la jueza Hill simplemente—. Mayor Masen, doctora Swan, ¿su intención es permanecer aquí en el área de Seattle?

—Sí, su señoría —respondió Edward—. Acabamos de comprar una casa aquí.

—Ah. No vi eso. ¿Cuándo sucedió? —La jueza hojeó sus notas, buscando la información.

El tono de Edward fue un poco divertido cuando respondió:

—Ayer, su señoría.

Ella levantó la cabeza con rapidez ante su respuesta, y la sacudió.

—Bueno, eso lo explicaría. Mayor, si puede escribirme la dirección y entregársela al alguacil.

Sin embargo, Edward se había adelantado y traído una copia de nuestra escritura con él. Se la pasó al alguacil, quien le entregó el papel a la jueza. Ella la ojeó y la añadió a la pila.

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Después de hablar con Ryan, él ha expresado su deseo de permanecer en Forks por el momento. Debido a la distancia entre las dos ciudades, la custodia compartida será difícil, pero no imposible. Hasta que la escuela comience, Ryan va a alternar entre Forks y Seattle en periodos de dos semanas. Las vacaciones se alternarán entre los dos, de acuerdo con las normas estatales, a menos que ambas partes puedan llegar a arreglos alternativos. Antes del comienzo del año escolar, la señora Hollings reportará de nuevo a la corte. De Ryan elegir permanecer en Forks, al mayor Masen y a la doctora Swan se les darán visitas fines de semana por medio, trabajando alrededor del calendario de reserva del mayor Masen. Si a Ryan le gustaría mudarse a Seattle en ese momento, a los Cullen se les permitirá la misma agenda de visitas. Debido a sus arreglos de vivienda, ambas partes compartirán la custodia legal. Todas las decisiones importantes con respecto a la vida de Ryan deben ser aprobadas por ambas partes. También, mudarse fuera del estado debe ser aprobado por la corte. Quiero revisar este arreglo en seis meses. Abogados, pónganlo en sus calendarios. —Su tono no dejó lugar a discusión.

»Además, este arreglo comenzará el 8 de julio. Señor y señora Cullen, tienen que tener a Ryan disponible para venir a Seattle a quedarse con el mayor Masen y la doctora Swan ese día. Confiaré en que los cuatro manejarán este día de la Independencia como adultos. Hasta que acciones futuras sean tomadas, ambas partes alternarán años para declarar a Ryan en sus impuestos; los Cullen lo declararán este año. Mayor Masen y doctora Swan, depende de ustedes cómo quieren manejar sus finanzas, pero tendrán derecho a declararlo año por medio, empezando el próximo —continuó—. ¿Alguno tiene una opinión para la manutención?

—Mis clientes han mantenido financieramente a Ryan por más de diez años —intervino Tia—. El mayor Masen posee su propia empresa de informática, y la doctora Swan es socia en una práctica de terapia aquí en Seattle. Seguramente, no esperarán que mis clientes provean compensación financiera adicional aquí.

—El doctor Cullen es un exitoso médico —discutió Aron—. No se debe esperar que mis clientes provean compensación a las personas que mantienen a su hijo alejado de ellos.

La jueza Hill golpeó su martillo en el escritorio.

—Es suficiente, abogados. No se ordena manutención para ningún lado. Ahora, todos parecen personas razonables que se preocupan por el mismo jovencito. Les sugiero que aprendan a trabajar juntos por su bien.

Minutos después, nos despidió.

Edward y yo nos quedamos allí mirando al estrado donde ella había estado sentada mientras caminaba de regreso a su despacho. Esto realmente había sucedido. Oficial y legalmente éramos los padres de Ryan, y teníamos su custodia de nuevo. Ahora no estaba segura de qué hacer exactamente.

El ruido de atrás nos sacó del shock. Edward empujó su silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie primero, extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a parar. Aron nos estrechó la mano y nos dijo que estaría en contacto; Edward le agradeció por toda su ayuda. Yo todavía estaba conmocionada mientras observaba a Tia y Aron salir apresuradamente por las puertas de la corte, para terminar sus días trabajando en otros casos.

Me giré y examiné la escena a mi alrededor. Charles estaba en el teléfono, también inspeccionando a la multitud. Esme parecía estar en shock, al igual que yo lo estaba, aunque el suyo estaba más teñido de alivio de lo que estaba el mío. Todavía estaba sosteniendo a Ryan; él estaba tratando de liberarse de su abrazo, pero ella no parecía inclinada a dejarlo ir. Carlisle estaba hablando con Christina y Ed.

El ceño de Edward se frunció, y caminó hacia ellos con determinación. Lo seguí, curiosa por lo que lo había alterado después de las buenas noticias que acabábamos de recibir.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —preguntó, su voz dura.

El ceño de Ed se frunció por la preocupación cuando se giró a mirar a su hijo. Carlisle parecía simplemente curioso.

—No, oficialmente, no —respondió Ed—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Se conocían antes de hoy? —repitió Edward, aclarando su pregunta de antes.

—No —respondió Carlisle lentamente, como si no pudiera descubrir lo que Edward quería decir—. Él solo me estaba preguntando en dónde vivimos en Forks y si nos gustaba.

Sin embargo, Ed no tuvo problemas para averiguar dónde la mente de su hijo había ido cuando los vio a ellos juntos. Los hombros de Ed se hundieron un poco, y su mirada quemó un agujero en el piso. Charlie vio la postura tensa de Edward y caminó hacia nosotros.

—¿Está todo bien por aquí? —preguntó, el jefe Swan salió con toda su fuerza.

—Sí, todo está bien —murmuró Ed con un suspiro.

La cabeza de Carlisle se giró cuando Charles le señaló algo.

—Vamos a ir a comer algo, y Charles nos ha conseguido un salón privado lo suficientemente grande para todos, si les gustaría acompañarnos. —Le echó un vistazo a Ryan, y después a Edward y a mí—. Creo que hoy ha sido una victoria para todos.

—Claro, eso suena bien —respondí, sabiendo que Edward y yo teníamos todo el día libre. Con la tensión resurgiendo entre Edward y Ed, sabía que no querríamos pasar el día solo con ellos.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los de Edward y lo arrastré por la habitación hasta donde Ryan y Esme estaban parados solos. Esme me dio una sonrisa pequeña y triste, y soltó a Ryan, quien vino a mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿De verdad voy a venir y quedarme contigo y papá por dos semanas enteras? —preguntó, su voz amortiguada en mi camisa.

—Síp —le dije—. Cada quince días hasta que comience la escuela, y también tendremos fines de semanas y vacaciones. ¿Te gusta ese arreglo?

Asintió, todavía sin soltarme.

—Es lo que pedí —susurró tan bajo que apenas lo escuché. Sabía que no quería que Esme y Carlisle supieran que él había pedido esto, porque ambos sabíamos que eso los lastimaría.

—Entonces estoy feliz de que la jueza te escuchara —dije con una sonrisa—. Oye, ¿estás listo para ir a almorzar? El tío Charles nos ha reservado lugar en alguna parte.

Asintió de nuevo y me soltó. Caminamos de regreso hacia donde Edward, Charlie, y Carlisle todavía estaban parados. La atmosfera alrededor de ellos era tensa, y pensé en guiar a Ryan hacia Alice y Jasper, pero Carlisle lo llamó primero.

Mientras ellos discutían el almuerzo y se movían al costado, me giré hacia Edward.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No se supone que estés feliz? El resultado es mejor de lo que esperábamos.

Las manos de Edward se apretaron en puños, no enojado, sino ansioso.

—No sé, Bella. Lo vi hablando con mi papá, y me tuve que preguntar si él sabía.

—¿Tu papá? —pregunté. Habíamos hablado de esto con él, y mientras todavía no me gustaba o confiaba en el hombre, le creí cuando dijo que no lo había llevado tan lejos.

—¡No! Carlisle —siseó Edward.

Di un paso atrás en estado de shock, mirando a Edward como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Carlisle tenía sus propios problemas, que habíamos recibido más de una vez, pero ni siquiera yo pensaría que él sabía sobre el secuestro de Ryan antes de que le dijéramos. Su reacción dejó eso a la vista.

Papá se adelantó y puso una mano en el brazo de Edward, suavemente persuadiéndolo para que lo mirara.

—Pregunté, Edward. Durante mi interrogatorio a Bob Gerandy, pregunté específicamente si los padres sabían. Nunca les habían dicho, nadie sabía. Bob estaba convencido de su habilidad para que ustedes aceptaran, y arregló la adopción con ese pensamiento en mente. Cuando no lo hicieron, él tuvo que trabajar rápido. A los Cullen solo les dijeron que Ryan era hijo de una pareja joven que no lo quería.

—Charlie, ¿mi papá tuvo algo que ver con esto? —preguntó en voz baja. La tristeza era tan clara en su voz que deseé poder hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para quitarla.

—¿Aparte de plantar la idea? —preguntó Charlie, con la voz baja y los ojos tristes. Edward asintió—. No, hijo, no creo que lo hiciera. Nunca entenderé o apreciaré lo que le hizo a mi niña, pero él pensó que estaba haciendo lo que era mejor para su hijo. Al final, él estaba equivocado, pero también está sufriendo por eso.

Edward tragó y le echó un vistazo a su padre. Ed estaba alejado de todos los demás, observando a Ryan interactuar con Charles, Christina, Elizabeth, Esme, Alice, y Jasper.

—Vamos a almorzar —sugerí, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Edward me agarró la mano y sonrió por primera vez desde que la jueza emitió sus órdenes.

—Sí, vamos. Tenemos algunos planes que hacer.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Y gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡Ya tienen la patria potestad y la custodia!

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Itzel Lightwood, Andrea Ojeda, Jovipattinson, tulgarita, Caniqui, cary, cavendano13, lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, solecitopucheta, IngridMMP, paosierra, debynoe, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, freedom2604, Melany, AyelenMara, adriana molina, Let Cull, y bbluelilas.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

El almuerzo era ruidoso. En la sala de fiestas privada de un restaurante cercano, nos reunimos y hablamos. Esme y yo hablamos sobre la logística de tener a Ryan aquí y lo que necesitaríamos para su estancia de dos semanas. Alice repasó los planes para nuestra casa que había hecho anoche y mientras estuvo sentada en la corte. Esme se unió a nuestra conversación, ella había decorado sus casas en Portland, Los Ángeles, y Forks. Después de todo, fue tan agradable como podía ser. Tanya nos sorprendió a todos apareciendo justo cuando terminábamos de comer.

—Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo, Edward, Carlisle, y Esme realmente rápido? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Claro —respondí, un poco preocupada. Los junté a todos, y nos reunimos en una esquina vacía de la habitación. Sobre el hombro de Carlisle, podía ver al resto de la mesa observándonos con curiosidad.

—Lamento interrumpir la fiesta así, pero me tengo que ir a casa esta noche, y acabo de recibir noticias de _60 Minutes._ Quieren enviar un equipo aquí para hacer una entrevista con ustedes tan pronto como podamos resolver todos los detalles. ¿Todavía quieren hacerlo? —preguntó Tanya, confirmando lo que ella ya sabía.

Esme asintió.

—Si esto es lo que crees que es mejor y que conseguirá que los periodistas nos dejen en paz.

—Lo creo. Una vez que todo esté arreglado, haré correr la voz a las otras agencias de noticias importantes y les pediré que dejen de molestar. Debería funcionar, lo que significa que sus vidas pueden volver a la normalidad en unos días o una semana. —Tanya extendió una mano y estrechó las de Carlisle y Esme—. Gracias por confiar en mí con esto. Les prometo que no les fallaré. —Después, nos abrazó a Edward y a mí con fuerza y nos dijo que nos llamaría tan pronto como supiera más. Antes de que pudiera hacer más que reaccionar, ella estaba saliendo por la puerta y en camino al aeropuerto.

Después de comer, abrazamos a Ryan y regresamos a mi departamento, mientras papá regresó a Forks y los Masen volvieron a su hotel. Sugerí que nos acompañaran, pero Ed le lanzó una mirada arrepentida a Edward y nos dijo que nos verían antes de que se fueran. No estaba segura de qué hacer, si podía hacer algo, sobre la rotura en su relación. Suponía que solamente con tiempo y esfuerzo sanaría.

Alice abrió su portátil y comenzó a escribir y a hacer clic como loca en la pantalla tan pronto como entramos.

—Si les gusta esto, probablemente puedo tener a los pintores ahí a mitad de la próxima semana, y ustedes solo tendrán que ir a elegir algunos muebles.

—¿Estás tratando de echarnos, Al? —bromeó Edward.

—Sí. Estoy cansada de dormir en el departamento de mierda de Jasper —respondió en un tono directo. Era difícil decir si estaba siendo sarcástica o no, hasta que las comisuras de su boca se crisparon mientras ella luchaba contra una sonrisa. Dio vuelta la portátil así podíamos ver lo que estaba en la pantalla. Ella había usado las fotos que tomó para hacer una réplica de las habitaciones y "cubrió" las paredes con diferentes tonos de pintura. Sus ideas eran grandiosas y solo necesitaban unos ajustes menores. Sonrió y dejó la habitación con su teléfono en la mano.

—Eh, ¿entonces supongo que no la veré mucho en los próximos días? —preguntó Jasper, divertido.

Me reí.

—No, no lo esperaría. Lo siento, Jasper.

Se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos.

—Siempre y cuando no espere que yo pinte, estoy bien. Simplemente cubriré la oficina con Ed aquí, ya que él va a querer algo de tiempo libre cuando Ryan esté aquí.

Eso me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con Ryan? —jadeé, hundiéndome en los almohadones del sofá.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, claramente no entendiendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Se quedará aquí hasta que tengamos su habitación arreglada.

—No, Edward. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él durante el día mientras estemos en el trabajo? Puedo tomarme algún tiempo de vacaciones, pero no tengo... ¿qué... seis semanas? Y dudo que puedas tomarte dos semanas libre seguidas —expliqué, el pánico brotando aún más.

—¿Qué hacen los otros padres con sus hijos mientras están en el trabajo durante el verano? —preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Los envían a campamentos de verano, los ponen en la guardería, contratan una niñera, no sé. Esme es mayormente una mamá de tiempo completo. Solo envía a Ryan al centro comunitario así él puede conocer a algunas personas nuevas antes de que comience la escuela.

—Entonces haremos lo que hacen los otros padres —razonó Edward.

—¡No! No podemos. Si ella puede cuidarlo mejor de lo que podemos, se lo llevarán de nuevo —lloré, el estrés finalmente agotando todas mis defensas.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

—Ellos no se lo van a llevar si tenemos que hacer lo que cualquier otra familia trabajadora hace con sus hijos. Por lo menos resolveremos algo para la primera semana. Quizás puedo trabajar todas las noches y cuidarlo durante el día mientras tú estás trabajando. Hay todo tipo de campamentos que estoy seguro que le gustarían, y podemos hablar con él sobre eso cuando esté aquí.

Sin embargo, eso no calmó mis miedos. Edward y Jasper se dirigieron de vuelta a su oficina cuando quedó claro que Alice iba a estar ocupada con la remodelación de nuestra casa, y yo estaba enterrada detrás de mi portátil, buscando varios campamentos para niños de diez años.

Edward no regresó esa noche, y me sumergí en un sueño intranquilo. No me había recuperado de mi preocupación de anoche. Eso interfirió en todas mis acciones por el resto del día. Mi agenda estaba llena ya que íbamos a cerrar por el feriado del lunes y el martes; fue una lucha para mantener mi atención donde necesitaba estar. Sin embargo, mis pacientes no me dieron ningún respiro. Eran más de las seis cuando pude revisar mi teléfono, y vi que me había perdido una llamada de Esme.

Le devolví la llamada de inmediato.

—¿Esme? ¿Está todo bien? —pregunté apresuradamente tan pronto como ella respondió.

 _—Sí_ —se rio—. _¿Revisaste mi mensaje?_

—No, lo siento. Ha sido un día largo, y simplemente te devolví la llamada. ¿Qué pasa? —Me puse el bolso sobre el hombro y me moví hacia la puerta, comprobando por periodistas al acecho en el camino.

 _—Estaba llamando por este fin de semana. Sé que no es su fin de semana, pero vamos a tener una barbacoa por el Cuatro y quería invitarlos a venir_ —dijo ella—. _La barbacoa es el domingo, y vamos a tirar unos fuegos artificiales al anochecer. Pueden quedarse aquí si quieren._

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba sorprendida. Había esperado que las cosas se volvieran un poco más difíciles después del fallo de la jueza, no ser invitados a eventos familiares.

—Uh, um, eso suena genial. Déjame consultarlo con Edward y ver cuáles son sus planes. Sé que estamos tratando de tener la casa terminada esta semana. ¿Puedo llamarte después y avisarte?

 _—Claro. Solo avísame en algún momento antes de que lleguen aquí_ —se rio— _._ _También podemos planear el próximo fin de semana mientras están aquí._

Hice una carrera hasta mi auto y apenas evité ser abordada por el único periodista que estaba deambulando cerca de la entrada del estacionamiento.

—Está bien. Eso suena como un plan. Gracias.

 _—De nada. Oh, mierda. ¡Ryan!_ —gritó— _._ _Sácate eso de la cabeza. Si tiras esa planta en mi alfombra, ¡la vas a limpiar! ¡Con tu cepillo de dientes!_ —Le tomó un momento para regresar—. _Lo siento por eso. Ryan está moviendo mis macetas y ha decidido que llevarlas en su cabeza, sin manos, es la mejor forma de hacerlo._

Me reí, imaginando la escena en mi mente.

—Te dejaré encargarte de eso.

— _Gracias_ —refunfuñó. Nos despedimos y colgamos cuando me metí al tráfico.

Ni Edward ni Alice estaban en el departamento cuando llegué ahí, así que hice algo de cena y me cambié la ropa. Me acababa de sentar en el sofá con una copa de vino cuando Edward entró y se dejó caer a mi lado, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Largo día? —pregunté.

—Largo día —confirmó—. Y tenemos que ir a comprar muebles. ¿Este fin de semana, tal vez?

—Bueno, Esme nos invitó a quedarnos con ellos para su barbacoa y fuegos artificiales por el feriado —le dije—. Es el domingo, así que...

Suspiró.

—Así que, ¿vamos a comprar los muebles esta noche? ¿Cuándo le dijiste que estaríamos ahí?

—Le dije que lo hablaría contigo. ¿Siquiera quieres ir? —pregunté, preocupándome un poco por su actitud.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—Claro que sí. —Se sentó y me agarró la mano—. Lo siento, es que ha sido un día de mierda. Nos vamos a tomar el fin de semana libre, no vamos a volver hasta el miércoles, creo. ¿Quieres que nos vamos mañana así puedes ayudar a Esme a prepararse?

Pensé en las barbacoas que Elizabeth había dado cuando estábamos en la secundaria y cuánto trabajo había puesto en ellas.

—Sí, eso probablemente sería lo mejor. Le llamaré en la mañana. ¿Los muebles? ¿Necesitamos hacer eso ahora? —Cambié el tema, porque necesitaba enfocarme en algo más aparte de ver a Ryan de nuevo mañana. Me iba a malacostumbrar.

—Si tenemos que pedir algo, tomará algo de tiempo para que llegue, así que sí, creo que necesitamos ir hoy. ¿Qué tenemos ya?

Pasamos la siguiente hora mientras comíamos, tomando notas sobre lo que teníamos y lo que íbamos a necesitar. La habitación de Ryan no sería amueblada hasta que él estuviera aquí, pero el resto de la casa necesitaba serlo. El sofá de Edward iba a ir al sótano y el único en nuestro departamento era, en realidad, de Alice. Teníamos una mesa para la cocina, pero necesitaríamos algo más formal para el comedor. El juego de dormitorio de Edward era nuevo, y el mío sería suficiente para la habitación de invitados. Él ya tenía todas las piezas de audio y entretenimiento, pero quería algo para ponerlas.

Armados con la lista de lo que necesitábamos, Edward y yo nos metimos en su auto y manejamos hacia la misma mueblería que él había comprado su cama y escritorio hacía menos de un año.

La vendedora que lo ayudó en ese momento lo recordaba, no que yo estuviera sorprendida. Suponía que probablemente ella había esperado usar la cama que él había comprado antes, a juzgar por su reacción. Miré entretenida mientras ella le preguntaba qué estaba buscando y cómo lo podía ayudar. Sin embargo, la parte más divertida fue su reacción hacia mí.

—Marcie, esta es mi novia, Bella. —Me acercó más y envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura—. Hemos comprado una casa, y ahora necesitamos todo en esta lista. —Edward se la dio, pero Marcie apenas la examinó. Estaba demasiado ocupada lanzándome dagas con los ojos.

—Hola, Marcie —dije dulcemente, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para contener la risa—. Encantada de conocerte.

—Igualmente —dijo con una sonrisa tonta, y después volvió su atención a Edward. Le regresó la lista y sugirió que camináramos por la tienda un poco para obtener una idea de lo que nos gustaba y queríamos. Le aseguró a él que si tenía alguna pregunta, ella estaría disponible para ayudar.

Decidirnos por una mesa de comedor y un aparador no fue difícil. Sabíamos lo que le gustaba al otro y encontramos un juego que cumplía nuestros requisitos. Añadimos otra cómoda para el juego de Edward así yo tendría un lugar para poner mi ropa. Incluso el centro de entretenimiento no causó una gran cantidad de inconvenientes, ya que no me importaba mucho eso. Sin embargo, los sofás fueron un asunto completamente diferente.

A Edward le gustaban las grandes monstruosidades de cuero. Se sentó en cada uno y trató de venderme sus virtudes. No tenía ninguna posibilidad. El problema era que mientras él medía más de un metro ochenta, yo no, y cuando me sentaba en ellos, mis pies no llegaban al piso. Mi pequeño cuerpo se hundía en los almohadones, y no podía salir de ahí. Sin mis pies para que me anclaran al lugar, me deslizaría por el cuero resbaladizo hasta que lo tocaran, pero para ese momento, la mitad de mi trasero estaba fuera del sofá.

—Lo estás haciendo a propósito —me acusó Edward—. Si solo te sentaras, no tendrías ningún problema.

Puse los ojos en blanco y traté de hacer como sugirió, solo para deslizarme de nuevo, esta vez en una de las grietas en el almohadón, donde me quedé atrapada.

—No de cuero —declaré, y caminé para sentarme en uno de los sofás de microfibra con respaldos esponjosos.

Nos tomó un rato para encontrar uno que nos gustara a ambos, y después otros veinte minutos para ponernos de acuerdo en el color. Yo insistí en algo oscuro, porque traeríamos a un niño a la casa, eso, y que Edward no era la persona más limpia en el planeta. Al final, acordamos que el marrón chocolate que tenían iría bien con el color de la pintura de Alice y con el centro de entretenimiento. Para ese momento, Marcie estaba feliz de librarse de nosotros, ya que la tienda estaba cerrando, y ella había captado la indirecta de que yo no iba a ningún lado.

Antes de que nos fuéramos, ella prometió que todos los muebles estaban en existencia en su depósito local y que los enviaría el próximo viernes. Edward le dio su número de celular para que los chicos de la entrega lo llamaran cuando estuvieran en camino. Pareció tentada a dejárselo, pero enganché mi brazo a través del de él donde ella podía verlo, y ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Disfrutaste atormentando a la pobre vendedora? —bromeó Edward una vez que habíamos dejado la tienda.

—¡Ella no podía tomar una declaración directa! —defendí—. Le dijiste que era tu novia, y todavía estaba tratando de descubrir cómo sacarme del medio.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No habría funcionado.

Le sonreí.

—Eres tan dulce. Te amo.

—También te amo. —Se inclinó y me dio un ligero pico en los labios, antes de dar la vuelta al lado del conductor del auto y subirse.

Esa noche, caímos en la cama, con las piernas enredadas, calientes y sudorosos de hacer el amor. Todas las piezas que en nuestras vidas habían sido separadas finalmente estaban cayendo en su lugar creando un conjunto hermoso. Después de todo el estrés y la pena que ambos habíamos padecido durante los últimos diez años, la paz que se estaba asentando en nuestras vidas era aún más bienvenida.

Una puerta golpeándose y fuertes pisotones me despertaron temprano el sábado a la mañana. Edward todavía estaba acostado a mi lado, roncando suavemente. Su carrera matutina había sido sacrificada en favor de dormir antes del viaje a Forks. Me deslicé de debajo de su brazo y salí de puntitas de la habitación así él podía descansar tanto como fuera posible.

Alice estaba en la cocina, tirando toallas alrededor y golpeando todas las partes de la cafetera mientras las usaba.

—Alice, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté.

Resopló y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina, momentáneamente dándose por vencida en su búsqueda de cafeína. Me hice cargo, porque que me condenaran si no necesitaba algo para empezar mi día.

—Solo estoy tan frustrada, Bella.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de que yo era parte de la razón de su exasperación.

—¿Por qué?

Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Quiero decir, comprendo que Jasper es un chico y está acostumbrado a vivir por su cuenta en su departamento de soltero y que tiene algún inusual apego a sus cosas, pero no puedo manejar esto. Es demasiado.

—¿Ahora qué hizo? —preguntó Edward con un bostezo mientras entraba a la cocina.

—Quiere conservar su sofá cuando se mude —declaró ella, como si este fuera el mayor crimen conocido por el hombre.

Me burlé de su dramatismo y me sorprendí cuando Edward gimió.

—No, él no quiere hacer eso, ¿verdad? Esa cosa necesita ser quemada, no trasladada.

—¡Eso es lo que dije! Y no necesitamos sofás. El que está aquí es mío, pero esta mañana, él puso como condición para mudarse aquí, que le permita traer ese sofá sucio. —Alice se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y claramente hizo una mueca.

No entendía cuál era el problema. Si el sofá era tan importante para Jasper, Alice necesitaba ceder y dejar que lo traiga. Se lo dije.

—No, no lo entiendes, Bella. Ni siquiera me sentaría en la cosa sin una sábana encima. Jasper lo encontró mientras estaba destinado en Texas, y lo ha arrastrado junto con él desde entonces. Oh, ¿olvidé mencionar que lo encontró en la acera después de que alguien más lo había tirado? La cosa es repugnante —dijo Edward.

Estaba segura que me veía tan asqueada como me sentía.

—¿Por qué lo conserva? ¡Podría estar plagado de bichos!

Edward se rio.

—Lo hizo limpiar, pero creo que contiene algún valor sentimental o alguna mierda así.

—Alice, de verdad creo que esto no es la cosa por la que tienes que ponerte firme. Así que es feo, es por eso que Pottery Barn vende fundas. Si el sofá significa tanto para él, vas a tener que aceptarlo —le dije—. ¿Cómo te sentirías si él te dijera que tienes que reducir tu colección de zapatos a la mitad para mudarte con él?

Ella lucía horrorizada.

—Él no lo haría —susurró. Pero sus hombros se hundieron en derrota, y supe que finalmente había entendido mis comentarios—. Maldita sea. Odio cuando tienes razón. —Alice pisoteó hacia la cafetera, ahora llena a rebosar con el líquido, se sirvió una taza, y se retiró a su habitación.

Serví una taza para Edward y para mí y me senté a la mesa. Él se sentó a mi lado, pero estaba claro que preferiría estar de regreso en la cama.

—¿Por qué estás levantado, cariño? —pregunté suavemente—. Te ves como si pudieras aprovechar unos minutos más de sueño.

Bostezó y sacudió la cabeza.

—No hay suficiente tiempo como para que vuelva a dormir y que el sueño sea productivo si queremos estar en la carretera y llegar ahí antes del anochecer. —Se detuvo, y una sonrisa boba se extendió por su rostro—. Si tuviera un sofá repugnante, ¿me dejarías traerlo a nuestra nueva casa?

—Uh, sí —dije con cautela, antes de tomar un sorbo de café—. Puede que lo relegue a tu sala de juegos o al sótano, pero podría venir. Supongo que tengo suerte de que tengas mejor gusto que el de Jasper, ¿verdad?

Edward se rio y asintió.

—¿Cuándo planeabas llamar a Esme? Tengo un par de recados que hacer esta mañana, y necesito saber cuál es nuestro horario.

—Iba a esperar hasta al menos las ocho —dije de manera burlona—. Ve y haz los recados. Solo tienes que estar listo alrededor de las once, supongo. Te llamaré después de que hable con ella.

Me besó de despedida y se dirigió a hacer lo que sea que necesitaba hacer. Resultó que fue una cosa buena. Empaqué antes de llamarle a Esme, y ella estaba emocionada con la sugerencia. Había algunos artículos que ella quería para la comida, pero no podía encontrar en la escasa selección del Thriftway, y acepté recogerlos antes de que nos fuéramos. Ninguno era demasiado inusual, solo cosas como diferentes tipos de quesos y galletas especiales, pero la selección de la tienda local siempre había sido lamentable. Cuando terminé de hacer las compras para ella, eran más de las once, y Edward me estaba esperando en la sala.

En silencio, él movió los comestibles de mi auto al suyo y acomodó nuestras maletas alrededor. Su expresión era una de profunda concentración, más de la que era justificada para su sencilla tarea, pero esperé hasta que estuvimos en marcha para preguntarle.

—¿Qué te está molestando? —pregunté, rompiendo el silencio. Él ni siquiera había puesto música.

—¿Eh? —preguntó a cambio, todavía sin mirarme—. ¿Qué? Oh, nada. Solo estoy pensando. —Desestimó mis preocupaciones como si su comportamiento no fuera alarmante.

Quería presionarlo más, pero él eligió ese momento para estirarse y encender el estéreo, efectivamente eliminando nuestra habilidad para tener una conversación. Podría haberle bajado el volumen, o apagarlo, y molestarlo por ello. En su lugar, pensé en todo lo que había cambiado en nuestras vidas durante los últimos dos meses. Nuestro hijo de diez años estaba vivo, ahora compartíamos su custodia con las personas que lo criaron, estábamos lidiando con un juicio penal contra Gerandy, y mudándonos juntos. Por años, Edward había vivido una vida estructurada, definida por su servicio militar, y ahora su vida había sido puesta de cabeza en menos de dos meses. Eso era demasiado que asimilar para cualquiera, así que lo dejé en su meditación.

Él continuó sus silenciosas contemplaciones hasta que nos estacionamos en el camino de entrada de los Cullen. Ante la instrucción de Esme, él descargó los comestibles en la cocina y guardó nuestras maletas en la habitación de invitados. Su paso era más ligero de lo que había esperado después de nuestro viaje tortuosamente silencioso.

—Oye, Esme, ¿te importaría si tomo prestado a Ryan por un rato? —preguntó él, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

Ella le sonrió y le dio un medio encogimiento de hombros.

—Para nada. Sin embargo, él no ha almorzado, así que ten cuidado. Probablemente tratará de sobornarte para que te detengas en algún lado.

—Eh, también tengo que comer. ¡Gracias! —Desapareció en la esquina tan rápido, que casi pensé que lo había imaginado ahí.

Definitivamente algo estaba pasando con él. No que esperara que él se ocupara de todas mis necesidades cuando yo era perfectamente capaz, pero nunca me preguntó si quería almorzar y ni siquiera me dijo adiós antes de salir volando.

Mientras guardábamos las cosas, encontré una caja abierta de las galletas que Esme me había pedido que comprara. Era extraño, pero como acababan de llegar de la ciudad, lo descarté. Ella trató de mantenerme enganchada en la conversación. Sin embargo, mi mente estaba ahí solo a medias.

El humor extraño de Edward había comenzado después de su discusión sobre el sofá de Jasper esta mañana y su pregunta de si ella lo dejaría o no traer algo tan horrible a su casa. Pensaba que mi respuesta había sido satisfactoria, dejando claro que lo dejaría, pero no me podía sacar la sensación de que de alguna forma, me había equivocado. Si Esme se dio cuenta de mi distracción, tuvo la amabilidad de no mencionarlo.

Una vez que toda la comida fue guardada, Esme agarró algunas galletas Ritz, mantequilla de maní, y queso, y gesticuló hacia la mesa. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para comer mucho, pero estaba famélica.

—¿Te importa revisar esta lista conmigo de nuevo? Siento como si hubiera olvidado algo —dijo ella, deslizando la lista así ambas podíamos verla. Ella estaba planeando servir perros calientes, hamburguesas, macarrones con queso, papas fritas, frijoles al horno, y ensalada de pasta. También había conseguido una gran bandeja vegetariana para que todos comieran durante el día, y por supuesto, las galletas y el queso que yo había comprado.

—Creo que se ve bien —le dije honestamente—. ¿Tienes todos los extras? —Cuando Esme me lanzó una mirada extraña, aclaré—: Ya sabes, ¿platos, vasos, bebidas, cubiertos, panecillos, queso y condimentos?

—¡Las bebidas! —gritó—. Eso es lo que olvidé. Gracias. Necesitamos de dos litros. Déjame enviarle un mensaje a Carlisle y hacerlo que traiga algunas a casa. ¿Cuántas crees que necesitamos?

Los próximos cinco minutos los pasamos tratando de descifrar cuántos tipos de refrescos ella necesitaba decirle a Carlisle que comprara y quién exactamente iba a venir. Ella también quería tener sangría y cerveza a mano. Carlisle había invitado a unas pocas personas del hospital, y habían invitado a algunos de los amigos de Ryan y sus familias. Incluso papá iba a detenerse por un rato. Después de todo, incluso si estaba de servicio, no era como si Forks fuera demasiado grande que él estaría muy lejos de la estación si lo necesitaban.

—Espero que no te importe cenar lasaña —dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa—. Con toda la cocción que haremos mañana, no quería esclavizarme a una cocina caliente esta noche. —Sacó una bandeja ya lista del refrigerador y la metió en el horno.

—No, eso suena genial —le dije con verdadero entusiasmo. Su lasaña realmente lucía bien.

—En realidad, Esme, pensé en llevar a Bella a cenar, si eso está bien contigo —dijo Edward.

Me giré para verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta. No los había escuchado entrar.

Ella le dio una sonrisa pícara.

—No me importa en absoluto. Que se diviertan.

¿Divertirnos? A menos que su humor hubiera mejorado considerablemente —lo que, juzgando por la línea fruncida entre sus cejas, no lo había hecho— no estaba segura de querer pasar un par de horas atascada en una mesa con él. Sin embargo, se veía tan esperanzado, así que accedí y caminé arriba para cambiarme.

—Oh, Bella —gritó a mi figura en retirada—, viste algo informal.

En Forks, informal significaba una comida en la cafetería. No me podía quejar; teníamos muchos buenos recuerdos ahí. Sin embargo, si tuviera que elegir entre la comida de la cafetería y la lasaña de Esme, nos quedaríamos. Ya que parecía que no era mi decisión, me puse unos capris y una camisa campesina verde militar que había empacado en un capricho.

Edward estaba de pie un poco impaciente cerca de la puerta principal cuando salí, y asomé la cabeza a la cocina para decirle a Ryan y Esme adiós. Ryan me dio un gran abrazo, y Esme me sonrió a mí, casi con complicidad.

Él fue un caballero, como siempre, cuando me ayudó a subir al auto y cerró la puerta detrás de mí, antes de caminar alrededor hacia el lado del conductor y subirse. Puso el auto en reversa y salió a la calle. Casi inmediatamente, dos cosas se volvieron perfectamente claras. Primero, el humor de Edward no había mejorado nada en las horas intermedias. Más bien al contrario, estaba peor. Sus manos estaban apretando el volante tan fuerte, que sus nudillos estaban blancos, y sus hombros estaban tan tensos como los de Atlas. Segundo, no íbamos a la cafetería.

 _«Oh, Dios, ¿qué si él se llevó a Ryan para decirle que cuando vaya a visitarnos, alternaría entre nuestras casas, porque ya no íbamos a estar juntos?»,_ pensé, el pánico brotando en mi interior. _«¿Qué si esta es su forma de dejarme?»_

El auto se detuvo, y miré mi entorno por primera vez. Estábamos en el parque. En la distancia, podía ver los campos de béisbol, y a mi derecha estaban los columpios y el pasamanos. A la izquierda, sabía por experiencia, estaba un pabellón cubierto lleno de mesas de picnic.

Me sobresalté cuando Edward me abrió la puerta y extendió una mano para que la tomara. Con cuidado, la acepté, todavía nerviosa por lo que estaba por venir. Me guio hacia el pabellón, y a una mesa en particular. En ella estaba un mantel a cuadros y un par de velones, además de una canasta. Me senté en un extremo, mientras Edward se sacaba un encendedor del bolsillo y prendía los velones parcialmente derretidos que reconocí de mi departamento.

—Pensé que estos podrían funcionar mejor ya que la mecha estará protegida de lo peor del viento —dijo Edward cuando finalmente los prendió y recolocó en el centro de la mesa.

—Lo planeaste por adelantado —dije en voz alta cuando la razón apareció.

Asintió y se rio entre dientes.

—Lo hice. Increíble, lo sé. —Se estiró hacia la canasta y sacó dos platos descartables, unas servilletas, dos latas de Dr. Pepper, y pollo frito, puré de papas, judías verdes, y galletas, lo que una vez había considerado la comida perfecta de un picnic.

—No es comida del salón de bolos —pretendió lamentarse—. Pero no podía traer sus hamburguesas desde Seattle, y el salón de bolos en Port Angeles solo sirve nachos y perros calientes. Para nada apropiado.

Me reí, recordando nuestra cita de unas semanas atrás cuando yo había declarado que prefería las hamburguesas del salón de bolos que la alta cocina.

—Esto está bien —le aseguré—. ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Solo quería pasar un tiempo con mi chica. Han sido unas semanas realmente agitadas, y esta parecía una buena forma de relajarnos.

Me mordí el labio y pensé mucho en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero decidí que prefería saber inmediatamente que dejar a mi mente vagar. También tomé un bocado de pollo y lo comí antes de hablar.

—¿Me quieres decir qué pasa? Puede que no sea capaz de solucionarlo, pero puedo escuchar. —Internamente, recé para que "estoy cansado de ti" no fuera lo que pasaba.

—No pasa nada, Bella, de verdad. Solo tengo mucho en mi mente —protestó, un poco efusivamente en mi opinión.

—Si estás seguro... —dije dudosamente.

—Lo estoy. —Su tono era decisivo y su expresión era más segura, aunque todavía podía ver indicios de su ansiedad.

Pasamos el tiempo mientras comíamos simplemente poniéndonos al día. A pesar de que hablábamos a diario y nos veíamos casi tanto, había habido muchas cosas que ninguno había compartido. Resultó que aunque a Edward le gustaba Ben, le costaba mucho relacionarse con él.

—Es un chico muy agradable, y no tengo ninguna duda de que será bueno para Ang —dijo él—. Es solo que él es lo que piensas del estereotipo de nerd hacker. Aunque soy bueno en lo que hago y lo disfruto, Ben lo lleva a otro nivel completamente diferente. El otro día, accedió ilegalmente al Pentágono, ¡al Pentágono!, solo para ver si podía batir su mejor tiempo anterior. Tuvimos que llamar y avisarles que estábamos probando su seguridad.

—¿Va a ser un problema? —pregunté, preocupada.

—No. —Edward negó con la cabeza—. Para nada. Es solo que no puedo relacionarme con el chico. Y Jasper está tan atrapado en la tierra de Alice que apenas habla.

—Puedo imaginarme que probablemente así se sintió él cuando volvimos a estar juntos —dije, tratando de compadecer a Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

—Tienes razón. Simplemente es un shock ver a mi mejor amigo así, cuando en el pasado, su idea de pasar tiempo con una chica era hacerlo dos veces. —Edward se rio—. Aunque tengo que admitirlo, esto es mucho mejor.

Tenía que estar de acuerdo y así lo dije.

—Oye, ¿quieres caminar por un rato, ya que no está lloviendo? —preguntó Edward de repente.

Era una noche decente, aunque había una ligera capa de nubes. Me puse de pie y esperé mientras él tiraba nuestra basura en los botes proporcionados y cargó todo lo demás de nuevo en la canasta de picnic. La llevó al auto y estuvo de regreso a mi lado en menos de un minuto. Caminamos lado a lado, con las manos unidas, a través del parque que fue el centro de actividad de mi infancia.

—Sabes, este es el primer lugar en el que te vi —dijo Edward de la nada.

—¿Qué? No, no lo es. Fue en la escuela —le recordé.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Nop. Esa fue la primera vez que tú me viste. Yo te vi el día que llegaste al pueblo, una semana antes de que la escuela comenzara, aquí en el parque. Estabas sentada por allí, bajo ese gran árbol, leyendo un libro. De vez en cuando, tus ojos se levantaban con rapidez y mirabas a todas las personas a tu alrededor, pero sobre todo, te quedaste acurrucada contra el tronco, leyendo.

Recordaba ese día. Había llegado al pueblo en un vuelo temprano por la mañana, habiendo pasado toda la noche en aeropuertos debido a varias demoras, y Charlie me había dejado en la casa porque él tenía que trabajar. Se iba a tomar el resto de la semana libre para instalarme, pero tenía que trabajar un último día para cubrir la licencia de alguien más. Después de que guardé mi ropa y me duché, me había aburrido y deambulé por el parque.

—¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? —pregunté con incredulidad.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No me pareció tan importante, aparte de despertar mi interés por ti. El primer día de escuela, cuando te dignaste a hablarme, fue mucho más interesante.

—Sí, interesante no es la palabra que usaría —murmuré—. Mortificante se parece mucho más.

Todavía estaba avergonzada por cómo me había comportado ese día. En mi vieja escuela, algunos de los chicos populares habían hecho apuestas sobre si el chico más _cool_ de la escuela podía meterse en las bragas de la chica nueva. La enamoró y cargó sus libros a clase todo el tiempo, hasta que finalmente ella cedió y salió con él. Un mes después, su ropa interior arruinada estaba colgada en su casillero cuando ella llegó a la escuela. Terminó tan mal que ella tuvo que cambiarse a otra escuela. Cuando Edward vino a hablarme, en voz alta le dije que no iba a dormir con él y que ni siquiera se debería molestar. Una vez que lo llegué a conocer, me había disculpado profusamente, pero él se había reído, diciendo que yo había aumentado su reputación.

—También es donde tuvimos nuestra primera pseudo-cita —le recordé.

—Ah, sí, el juego de béisbol —meditó—. La cita que no era una cita.

Él me había invitado a verlo jugar un partido, y yo me había arreglado para la ocasión, pensando que eso significaba que quería pasar algo de tiempo conmigo después. Después de nuestro primer encuentro, uno pensaría que dejaría de asumir en lo que a él respectaba, pero no había aprendido mi lección. Cuando Lauren Mallory se burló de mi vestido de verano en un juego de béisbol después de que éste había terminado y el equipo se iba junto, estaba avergonzada de admitir lo que creía y comencé a caminar a casa, completamente abatida. Edward había corrido a través del campo hacia mí y me dio golpecitos en el hombro. _—Creo que te ves hermosa —había dicho—. Desearía no oler tan mal así podríamos salir. ¿Tal vez puedes usar ese vestido para mí de nuevo alguna vez?_

—También están las noches cuando nos deteníamos aquí después de nuestras citas, y yo te empujaba en los columpios —mencionó mientras nos acercábamos a ellos.

—Y la noche que te dije que probablemente no deberías empujarme tan alto porque estaba embarazada de nuestro bebé —recordé con cariño. Él había estado tan sorprendido, pero totalmente feliz cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

La mano de Edward apretó la mía un poco más fuerte.

—Y este es el primer lugar donde viste a nuestro hijo.

—Sí —murmuré. Nos habíamos girado así podíamos ver el costado del campo de béisbol.

—Me gustaría añadir otro recuerdo a este parque —dijo Edward en voz baja mientras se ponía en una rodilla—. Isabella Marie Swan, te he amado por casi la mitad de mi vida, y te voy a amar hasta mi último aliento. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

Gracias por leer. Y gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A mí me parece que consiguió una mejor propuesta que la de Tanya.

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Tata XOXO, cavendano13, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, lizdayanna, nataliastewart, Itzel Lightwood, Micaela avila, Adriu, cary, Melany, Yoliki, solecitopucheta, freedom2604, IngridMMP, jovipattinson, Srher Evans, Roxy Sanchez, sofiarp, tulgarita, y paosierra.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

Me congelé. Todas las veces que habíamos hablado sobre casarnos, el concepto era abstracto para mí. Lógicamente, sabía que él me lo pediría un día. Simplemente nunca pensé que ese día sería hoy, aquí en el Forks Community Park.

Y aun así, mirando al hombre delante de mí a quien amaba más que a la vida misma, pensé que no podría haber sido más perfecto y que no podía esperar para ser su esposa.

—Sí —susurré, mi garganta obstruida con lágrimas. Presioné mi mano derecha sobre mi acelerado corazón mientras Edward deslizaba el anillo en el tercer dedo de la izquierda. Cuando se puso de pie, su sonrisa era tan amplia como la mía, levanté la mano y miré al anillo que había elegido para mí.

Era hermoso en su simplicidad. Una banda de platino envuelta alrededor de mi dedo como olas en un mar agitado, guiando a un brillante diamante redondo en el centro. Bajo el diamante, la banda estaba sostenida por una delicada filigrana incrustada con tres pequeños diamantes en cada lado. En una palabra, era exquisito.

—Guau —susurré, y después me reí de la frase que no le hacía justicia.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Edward nerviosamente, envolviéndome en sus brazos desde atrás y mirando sobre mi hombro.

—Es precioso —dije con un rastro de asombro en mi voz—. ¿Lo elegiste tú solo?

—¿Qué? ¿No crees que pueda hacer esto solo? En realidad, lo hice. Sin embargo, hice que le ajustaran el tamaño. Usé tu zafiro cuando lo compré, y después me di cuenta que lo usabas en la mano derecha —dijo, todavía sonriendo como un bobo.

—¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? —pregunté, mirando hacia el pabellón con la canasta de picnic y dándome cuenta que esto no fue una decisión tomada al instante.

Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y balanceó nuestras manos juntas entre nosotros.

—Ryan me ayudó con esto esta tarde. Me costó mucho mantenerlo alejado de ti cuando llegamos a la casa; tenía miedo de que soltara la lengua antes de que siquiera saliéramos de la casa. Se sintió un poco raro hablarle a nuestro hijo acerca de nosotros casándonos, pero él nos apoya. También quiere ser parte de la boda.

—Por supuesto que lo será. ¿Cuándo, um, cuánto tiempo quieres esperar? —pregunté, de repente nerviosa.

Se rio de mí.

—Si dijera que solo estaría dispuesto a esperar los tres días requeridos por la ley, ¿sería un problema?

Lo golpeé en el brazo con mi mano libre.

—Creo que se necesita un poco más de tiempo para organizar una boda. Sin embargo, en serio, ¿tenías en mente algún margen de tiempo? —Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo y terminamos en los columpios. Nos sentamos en ellos, lado a lado, y nos balanceamos de un lado a otro con las manos todavía unidas.

—Bella, he querido estar casado contigo durante los últimos diez años —dijo con un toque de seriedad en su voz—. No quiero esperar más años. Con eso dicho, cualquier tiempo que te lleve planear la boda con la que estarás feliz, eso es lo que voy a esperar.

—¿Estarías decepcionado si hacemos algo pequeño? Quiero decir, no demasiado pequeño, pero no quiero invitar a todo el pueblo de Forks. —Pude sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse. Siempre había soñado con casarme en la iglesia del padre de Angela en Forks. Por supuesto, la última vez que pensé en ello seriamente, vivía aquí a tiempo completo.

—Bella, mientras que me encuentres en el altar, no me importa dónde estemos. Podemos ir a Las Vegas si quieres —respondió, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa suave. Se inclinó alrededor de la cadena del columpio y me besó, haciendo a los dedos de mis pies curvarse.

Decidimos detenernos en la comisaría en el camino de regreso a la casa de los Cullen para decirle a Charlie. Podía llamarle a Renée más tarde, y a Edward no le importaba cuándo le dijera a sus padres. Me aseguró que les llamaría antes de que terminara el fin de semana, pero las cosas no habían mejorado mucho en lo que respectaba a sus sentimientos por ellos.

—Hola, Mark —le dije al policía detrás del escritorio.

Él levantó la cabeza, claramente no esperando escuchar su nombre.

—Bueno, hola, Bella, Edward. No sabía que iban a venir al pueblo este fin de semana. ¿Quieren ir atrás y ver a tu papá? Está en su oficina, poniéndose al día con el papeleo.

—Gracias, Mark. —Le dediqué una amplia sonrisa y levanté el mostrador para deslizarme detrás del escritorio.

Edward lo sostuvo y lo cerró detrás de él. Fue detrás de mí mientras me abría paso a través de los escritorios, todos vacíos por el fin de semana.

—Knock, knock —dije mientras golpeaba el quicio de la puerta de la oficina de papá. Como siempre, su puerta estaba abierta y algún juego resonaba desde su pequeño televisor en la esquina.

—¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? No olvidé algo, ¿verdad? —Las cejas de papá se unieron por la preocupación.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Nah. Los Cullen nos invitaron a su barbacoa de mañana. Eres bienvenido a acompañarnos, por cierto. —Entramos a la habitación y nos sentamos en las sillas en el lado del visitante del escritorio. No quería pensar en la última vez que nos habíamos sentado aquí.

—¿Y pensaste en venir a visitar a tu viejo al trabajo? —dijo papá, un toque de diversión coloreando su tono.

—Puede que tengamos algunas noticias —respondí de forma burlona.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a mis manos, y sonrió.

—Ya era hora, chico.

Jadeé.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Por supuesto que sabía —replicó Edward—. Le llamé y le pedí permiso.

Papá puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, pero eso fue hace meses.

De repente, una conversación sobre los planes de Edward de proponerse cuando estuvimos en el pueblo para nuestra reunión revolotearon en mi mente. En el momento, en realidad no había pensado que él hablaba en serio. Al parecer, había estado equivocada.

—Como sea —interrumpí su charla que no estaba escuchando—. Queríamos que fueras el primero en saberlo, así que aquí estamos.

Papá sonrió, las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron por la felicidad. Se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio, encontrándome con un abrazo cuando me levanté de la silla.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Bells —susurró. Nuestras muestras de afecto nunca duraban mucho, pero cuando me soltó, extendió la mano y estrechó la de Edward.

Ver su apoyo y su verdadero interés por nosotros como individuos y como pareja, solidificó mi resolución de tener una boda donde mi papá pudiera caminar conmigo por el pasillo.

—Charlie —dijo Mark, su voz tensa—. Lamento interrumpir, pero necesito que vayas a Mark's. Su chico acaba de llamar por algunos sujetos sospechosos en las bombas.

—¿Me llamas cuando termines? —pedí. Sabía que mi voz sonaba pequeña, pero no estaba preparada para perder a mi papá por algunos idiotas buscando robar la gasolinera.

—Lo haré —dijo, palmeándome el hombro en su salida.

Edward y yo lo seguimos hasta el estacionamiento y lo observamos salir apresuradamente a la calle.

—Estará bien —murmuró Edward. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y frotó su gran mano por el mío.

Miramos en la dirección que él se había ido por otro minuto y después en silencio nos metimos al auto y comenzamos a manejar de regreso a la casa de los Cullen. Pensé en llamarle a mamá, pero quería que Ryan sea el próximo en saber, aunque él supiera que la propuesta iba a pasar.

Afortunadamente, Forks era un pueblo pequeño, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviéramos girando en su camino de entrada. Ryan debió haber estado vigilando, porque salió corriendo por el porche antes de que siquiera estacionáramos el auto.

—¿Y? —gritó.

Edward levantó los puños triunfalmente, y Ryan soltó un fuerte grito. Bajó corriendo los escalones y le dio los cinco a Edward, que estaba más cerca de él. Me reí de sus payasadas y vi a Esme sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo en el porche. Ryan después corrió hacia mí y me abrazó tan fuerte, que apenas podía respirar. Pasé mi brazo por su hombro una vez que me soltó, y juntos, los tres caminamos hacia la casa.

—Felicitaciones —ofreció Esme con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano para ver mi anillo.

Dejé a los chicos entrar a la casa sin nosotras mientras se lo mostraba, y ella exclamó apropiadamente. Cuando nos reunimos con ellos en la sala, Carlisle le estaba ofreciendo lo que parecía una felicitación sincera a Edward, y después me dio una gran sonrisa.

Todos nos sentamos alrededor de la habitación y Ryan trajo el control de su Wii. No estaba segura de lo que estaba jugando, parecía como alguna rara versión de Zelda que nunca había visto.

—¿Qué tienen planeado para la próxima semana? —preguntó Carlisle. Su tono era amistoso e interesado.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Planeamos en trabajar un poco en la habitación de Ryan, creo, pero no hay nada importante. También pensé en ver si Ryan quería ir al campamento del zoológico mientras está en Seattle.

—¿Campamento del zoológico? —preguntó Ryan irguiéndose un poco y ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí, tienen estos programas donde puedes pasar unas horas cada día ayudando a los cuidadores y aprendiendo sobre los animales —le dije—. Parecía realmente interesante, pero no sabía si querrías ir.

Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Suena bien.

Esme puso los ojos en blanco y reprimió una sonrisa.

—Le encantaría —susurró—. ¿Qué van a hacer con él durante los otros días? No es que importe, ha sido tan fácil conmigo estando en casa que nunca nos tuvimos que preocupar por eso, pero Charles y Christina tuvieron que recurrir al campamento cada año hasta que las niñas crecieron.

—Mi horario es bastante flexible —dijo Edward, sus ojos dejando la pantalla y centrándose en Esme—. Una vez que tenga las líneas de internet instaladas, puedo trabajar desde casa, o puedo tomar los turnos nocturnos. La única vez que podríamos tener un problema es cuando tenga una de mis semanas de entrenamiento más adelante este verano. No sé cuándo o si va a caer en nuestras dos semanas o no.

—No se preocupen por eso. Solo avísennos cuándo es, y lo resolveremos. Cambiaremos una semana aquí o allí para compensar —dijo Carlisle. Su repentino cambio de actitud me pareció extraño, pero no quería cuestionarlo enfrente de Ryan.

Edward debió haber tenido el mismo pensamiento, porque le dio a Carlisle una mirada extraña. Sin embargo, Carlisle no la pilló. Estaba demasiado ocupado instruyendo a Ryan sobre cómo conseguir algo en el juego. Este era un lado que no había visto, Carlisle jugando con Ryan y Ryan actuando como si fuera totalmente normal. Después consideré que cada vez que habíamos estado todos juntos, había sido caótico o emocionalmente agobiante. Claramente, algo durante las últimas semanas había relajado a Carlisle al punto que nos estaba permitiendo ver algo que era normal para ellos.

El resto los miramos por unos minutos. Hasta que mi vejiga me avisó que en realidad tenía que ir. Me excusé de la habitación y prácticamente corrí al baño del pasillo. Mientras me aliviaba, no pude evitar mirar fijamente al precioso anillo adornando mi mano. Edward realmente había hecho un trabajo fabuloso. Era simple, pero aun así tenía clase.

Mi siguiente parada fue la cocina, y me sorprendió encontrar a Carlisle ahí, consiguiendo bebidas para todos los demás.

—Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así —bromeó, dedicándome una sonrisa.

Su jovialidad me recordó a mis sospechas de más temprano, y lo miré fijamente.

—¿Qué ha cambiado? —pregunté simplemente, esperando que él entendiera sin tener que explicarlo.

Carlisle suspiró y dejó el vaso que estaba sosteniendo.

—Certeza. Ahora sé qué esperar. Ustedes no son algunas personas desconocidas irrumpiendo en la vida de mi hijo para hacer estragos. Ustedes lo aman tanto como nosotros lo hacemos y solo quieren lo que es mejor para él. No lo había visto antes. —Levantó una mano para detener mi réplica—. No es que no estuviera ahí, Bella. Tienes que ver las cosas desde mi perspectiva. Después de diez años, esta pareja joven se presenta de la nada, alegando que mi hijo en realidad es de ellos. Aparte de que él luce como Edward, no había prueba de ello. Y cuando esa prueba llegó, no eliminó la evidencia concreta que tenía en forma de declaraciones juradas renunciando a la patria potestad. Tenía un papel que declaraba que ustedes no lo querían. Todo lo que podía ver era que ahora que la parte más difícil estaba hecha, ustedes querían entrar y jugar a la casita. No sabía si era "remordimiento del vendedor" o solo un impulso que tenías de fingir, pero en cualquier caso, podía ver a Ryan quedando atrapado en el medio y saliendo lastimado cuando el tiempo de jugar terminara. Y si no era eso y su historia era cierta, entonces mi esposa y yo íbamos a estar devastados cuando alejaran a nuestro hijo de nosotros. Lo amamos, Bella. Sin embargo, ahora sé que eso no va a pasar, al menos no en este momento, y eso me permite algún nivel de consuelo.

Asentí, finalmente capaz de entender de dónde provenía. No había considerado las cosas desde esa perspectiva, y ahora que él las había expuesto, podía ver por qué había sido tan cauteloso y negativo en lo que nos concernía. No me gustaba, pero lo podía entender.

—Gracias por decírmelo. Sin embargo, tienes que saber que nunca haríamos algo para lastimarlo intencionalmente.

—Lo sé ahora —me aseguró—. De otra forma, no los dejaría entrar en su vida si pudiera evitarlo.

Le sonreí y sacudí la cabeza. Habíamos encontrado un terreno común, al parecer.

—¿Me ayudas con estos? —pidió, levantando tres de los cinco vasos que había servido.

Me acerqué a la encimera, agarré los dos que había dejado, y lo seguí de regreso a la sala. Edward estaba tratando de jugar con Ryan, y Ryan lo estaba corrigiendo casi constantemente. Carlisle caminó hacia ellos y se metió en la acción.

—Entonces —comenzó Esme cuando me senté y le pasé un vaso—, ¿cuáles son tus planes en lo que respecta a la boda?

—No tengo idea. Me gustaría casarme en Forks, si podemos, y los dos queremos algo pequeño. Supongo que todo depende de lo rápido que podamos organizarlo —le dije.

Hizo una mueca ligeramente.

—Estaría encantada de ayudarte si quieres, pero no estoy segura si realmente quieres hacerlo aquí.

—¿Por qué no?

—Los chismes se han vuelto… extremos. La mayoría de las personas tratan de no repetírmelos, pero hay algunas que no han sido silenciosas cuando estoy parada detrás de ellas en la fila para pagar —dijo en voz baja. Pude escuchar la tristeza en su voz.

—¿Qué están diciendo? —pregunté, incapaz de creer que las personas con las que crecí pudieran ser maliciosas. Chismosas, sí, siempre habían sido de esa forma, pero ser deliberadamente malas sobre nosotros era otro nivel.

—Hay un rumor de que Bob Gerandy te quitó a Ryan porque eras una madre incapaz y que estás tomando represalias ahora que tienes tu vida encaminada. Hay otro de que rompiste el compromiso de Edward con otra mujer y lo estás manteniendo contigo con amenazas de que no le permitirás ver a Ryan. Una señora incluso me acusó de comprar a Ryan a un traficante en el mercado negro de bebés, diciendo que Bob Gerandy nunca se habría involucrado en algo tan siniestro. Estoy segura que no tengo que decirte cómo son los pueblos pequeños —dijo Esme con tristeza.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —jadeé, horrorizada.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Desearía estarlo. La mayoría de las personas han sido amables, al menos en mi cara. También algunos han dicho que deberíamos ir a la cárcel por comprar un bebé robado. Otros nos han dicho que deberíamos mantener a Ryan, ya que parecemos ser mejores padres de lo que ustedes serían. Es frustrante, sobre todo porque estas personas en realidad no nos conocen a ninguno de nosotros. Nosotros acabamos de mudarnos aquí, y ustedes no han estado por diez años.

Por un segundo, pensé que sería mejor alejarnos de estas personas de mente estrecha y no tenerlos en ningún lugar cerca de mí en lo que se suponía sería el día más feliz de mi vida. Entonces, otra idea se me ocurrió y una lenta sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

—Dejémoslos hablar. Si no tienen nada mejor que hacer que inventar historias, que así sea. Es mi boda, y ellos no estarán invitados. En su lugar, pueden ver desde afuera mientras todos ustedes _están_ invitados y la pasamos bien juntos.

Esme se rio audiblemente y me palmeó las manos.

—Creo que eso estará bien. Si es pequeña, ¿quieren tener la recepción aquí? Podemos poner una carpa en el patio trasero o hacerla en la casa si es necesario.

Quería descartar de inmediato la idea, pero la verdad era que podía verlo. Podíamos colgar lamparitas en los árboles y poner una pequeña pista de baile debajo de la tienda. De hecho, era una hermosa escena y una que no podía imaginar de ninguna otra forma. Al mismo tiempo, nuestra paz todavía era frágil, y no quería arriesgarla.

Ella debió haber visto la indecisión en mi cara, porque una mirada conocedora se extendió en la suya, y me sonrió con picardía.

—Y solo piensa, cuando estén listos para irse, Ryan puede quedarse aquí mientras están en la luna de miel. No tendrá que ir a ningún lado, y estará en un lugar donde se siente cómodo.

 _«¡Maldita sea! ¡Ella ya conoce mi debilidad!»,_ pensé mientras sentía lo último de mi resistencia desaparecer.

—Si estás segura de que no te importa —evadí, tratando en vano de aferrarme a los últimos fragmentos de... lo que sea.

Esme sonrió, y había un brillo maniaco en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que no me importa. Me encanta dar fiestas, y no puedo hacerlo con mucha frecuencia ahora que nos mudamos aquí. Solo avísame cuándo quieres casarte, y haré que pase.

Era como tener otra Alice en mi vida, solo que esta ya era otra madre para mi hijo. El día tomó una cualidad aún más surreal, y me desplomé contra los almohadones del sillón, necesitando algo —cualquier cosa— para afirmarme.

Edward captó el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

—Está bien, amigo, es hora de ir a la cama —anunció Edward tan pronto como Ryan perdió otra vida.

—Oh, hombre, no quiero. No es hora de ir a la cama —se quejó Ryan.

Sin embargo, era hora de dormir. Ya eran más de las diez.

—Ryan —dijo Edward en un tono de advertencia.

Carlisle se reclinó y observó a Edward actuar como padre por primera vez. Él no parecía incómodo, sino que parecía interesado en ver cómo Edward lo manejaba.

Ryan resopló y tiró el control al piso, y después cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e hizo pucheros.

Edward se irguió por completo y se vio como el oficial del ejército que era.

—Levántalo ahora, y guárdalo adecuadamente —dijo en una voz mortalmente calma.

La habitación se volvió tan silenciosa que podías escuchar cada chirrido del asiento de Ryan.

Desde mi punto de vista un poco más atrás, no podía ver la cara de Ryan por completo, pero vi uno de sus ojos abrirse mucho mientras miraba a su papá. No sabía si era porque no esperaba que Edward lo disciplinara en la casa de los Cullen o si el tono lo estaba asustando, pero cualquiera fuera la causa, él asintió y se inclinó para recoger el control que había tirado en su berrinche. Rápidamente, el juego fue apagado y el control apropiadamente guardado.

—Diles a todos buenas noches, y ve a prepararte para ir la cama –ordenó Edward. Le tenía que conceder esto… Él no había relajado su postura en absoluto.

Ryan, por su parte, nos encontró a cada uno en turnos y nos abrazó de buenas noches, su actitud previa completamente ausente. Subió las escaleras fatigosamente, obviamente no estaba feliz de tener que irse a la cama, pero ya no protestaba activamente.

Tan pronto como él estuvo completamente fuera de vista, Edward se desplomó en el sillón.

—Santo Dios —exhaló, pasándose una mano por la cara.

Carlisle soltó lo que sonó como un bufido, y sus hombros temblaban con su risa reprimida. Una vez que se controló, palmeó a Edward en el hombro.

—Lo hiciste bien. Él te estaba probando, y creo que pasaste. —Carlisle se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Ryan arriba, donde un segundo después lo escuchamos quejarse porque Ryan todavía no estaba vestido.

—Carlisle tiene razón, ya sabes —dijo Esme en voz baja—. Él está probando sus límites con los cuatro, tratando de averiguar lo que le aguantaremos.

Asentí, habiendo esperado esto en algún punto, pero no tan pronto.

—Estoy segura que él se ha percatado de la tensión durante los últimos dos meses y no pensó que alguno querría disciplinarlo y verse como el malo enfrente de los otros. ¿Han estado teniendo más problemas con él cuando no estamos aquí?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, para nada, al contrario, de hecho. Él siempre es un buen niño, pero esta semana, ha hecho todo lo posible para ser útil.

—Necesitamos empezar la terapia, y pronto. Cuando esté con nosotros, lo puedo llevar para que hable con una de mis compañeras, si está bien contigo, ya que solo será por algunas semanas durante el verano —dije.

—¿Podrán hablar con su psicólogo aquí? —preguntó Esme.

—Sí, claro. Si todavía estás considerando la consulta de la que hablamos, mi compañera, Zafrina, los conoce bien —le dije.

—Elise Martin recomendó a Jacob Black, uno de sus chicos nuevos. Él todavía está consiguiendo su doctorado, pero ella pensó que Ryan podría relacionarse mejor con un hombre. No sé si lo conoces. Jacob es más chico que tú, pero él creció por aquí, cerca de La Push. —Ella parecía cómoda con este chico, y eso era importante. Probablemente también lo llamaría y comprobaría, pero confiaría en su juicio.

—Hay Blacks en La Push, pero a la única que conocí fue a Rachel —intervino Edward—. Ella solía venir a surfear con nosotros en la playa cuando éramos más jóvenes. Lo último que escuché, es que se fue a la Universidad de Hawái y se casó con un surfista profesional.

Recordaba vagamente a la chica. Era una de las nativas Quileutes, exóticamente hermosa y elegante con sus largas extremidades y cabello brillante. Había destellos en mi memoria de un niño pequeño siguiéndola de vez en cuando y jugando en la playa mientras ella montaba las olas.

—¿Cuándo empieza a ir? —pregunté. El hecho de que él se fuera a Seattle al final de la semana, no dejaba mucho tiempo para que se familiarizara con este chico Jacob.

—El miércoles a la mañana —dijo Carlisle, regresando a la habitación—. Bella, él sugirió que si querían que Ryan hable con alguien en Seattle mientras está ahí, le avisaras cuándo son las citas y él puede hacer una conferencia, así cuando Ryan esté aquí y después cuando regrese a la escuela, tendrá continuidad de tratamiento.

En realidad no era una mala idea, pero Zafrina o Kate no tendrían el mismo beneficio cuando él estuviera aquí, y no estaba segura cómo me sentía con eso.

—Déjame hablar con Zafrina y asegurarme que eso está bien con ella.

Él asintió entendiendo, y después extendió una mano hacia Esme.

—Vamos, Mae, dejemos a estas personas ir a la cama y pasar algo de tiempos juntos. Estoy seguro que querrán celebrar solos por un tiempo. —Nos guiñó un ojo y sonrió amablemente.

Esme se rio.

—Buenas noches —dijo ella, uniéndose a su esposo al pie de la escalera.

Después de que todos los saludos fueran intercambiados, Carlisle y Esme se retiraron a su habitación, y Edward y yo a la nuestra. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, Edward me envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Sus labios dejaron besos de arriba abajo por mi cuello.

Gemí bajito. Su cuerpo estaba fibroso y duro detrás de mí. A eso añádele verlo comportarse verdaderamente como un padre esta noche, y todo me puso increíblemente caliente.

—Deseo a... mi prometida —me susurró al oído.

Estaba segura de que había hecho algún tipo de sonido necesitado, pero no tenía idea de cuál. Estaba completamente perdida en la bruma de él y de nosotros.

Las manos de Edward rozaron mis costados, presionando ligeramente contra esos lugares que él sabía que necesitaban una atención extra. Mis pezones estaban muy duros cuando los alcanzó, se estaban presionando contra la tela de mi sostén y el fino algodón de mi top. Sus manos grandes agarraron mis pechos mientras él respiraba y mordía mi cuello. En síntesis, él rápidamente me estaba volviendo un montón de baba.

Sin alarde, nos despojamos de la ropa. Homenajeé especialmente a su pecho musculoso una vez que estuvo desnudo delante de mí, y él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Aunque estábamos muy familiarizados con el cuerpo del otro, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo explorando. Cuando finalmente nos unimos, fue lento y suave, y lleno de amor por el otro, y me pregunté cómo no exploté por la pura emoción del acto.

Mi vida había sido puesta completamente de cabeza desde el momento que había ido a correr durante nuestro fin de semana de la reunión. Acostada aquí en los brazos de mi prometido con mi hijo durmiendo en el piso de arriba, mi último pensamiento antes de quedarme dormida fue que no cambiaría nada.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Y gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

El martes no se pierdan el adelanto en Élite Fanfiction, en mi perfil está el link del grupo por si no están en él. ;)

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Solecitopucheta, cavendano13, nataliastewart, Itzel Lightwood, Amelie Polain, cary, Ninacara, debynoe, HeydiFH, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Adriu, brigitte, Caniqui, Yoliki, paosierra, jovipattinson, Let Cull, Melany, Srher Evans, Cristal82, Tata XOXO, dany16, freedom2604, lizdayanna, Tary Masen Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, becky grandchester, y tulgarita.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

Ryan nos despertó temprano la mañana siguiente saltando en el medio de nuestra cama, lo que pasó a ser justo encima de nosotros. Esa forma de despertar me volvió aún más agradecida de haber pensado que era necesario ponernos los pijamas. Edward no estuvo tan complacido cuando la rodilla de Ryan se acercó peligrosamente a su ingle, pero aparte de un profundo gemido y una voz tensa, él trató de ocultar su dolor personal de nuestro hijo.

El desayuno fue un asunto apresurado, ya que había mucho que hacer para prepararse para la barbacoa que comenzaría justo después del almuerzo. Carlisle y Edward arrastraron las grandes mesas que habían usado para la fiesta de Ryan al patio, mientras Ryan vigilaba la televisión y emitía los informes meteorológicos con frecuencia. Según el meteorólogo, el día estaría despejado y cálido.

Esme y yo alistamos todos los platos que necesitaban ser preparados y enviamos a Ryan de ida y vuelta de la cocina hacia la mesa donde se serviría la comida. En el transcurso de la mañana, él puso todos los platos, servilletas, centros de mesas, vasos, y cubiertos. Estaba segura que hubo demoras provocadas por los dos hombres que se movían afuera, pero él estaba bastante feliz.

Alrededor de la una, los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Muchos de ellos trabajaban en el hospital con Carlisle y todos eran personas que conocíamos de cuando vivíamos aquí. Ryan se fue con sus amigos cuando llegaron; de vez en cuando, escuchábamos sus gritos desde la línea de árboles. Se sentía un poco incómodo, saber que muchas de estas personas estaban chismeando sobre nosotros a nuestras espaldas, pero esa era la vida de los pueblos pequeños.

—Oh, bien, vinieron —dijo Carlisle, inusualmente feliz con los recién llegados—. Sé que es un largo recorrido para ustedes, pero si alguna vez necesitan un buen mecánico, encontré el mejor hace una semana. El taller está en Port Angeles, pero me advirtieron que no llevara mi auto a Dowling's.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu auto? —preguntó Edward. Él sonaba solo ligeramente interesado en la respuesta.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

—Terminó necesitando solo una afinación y líquido para frenos, pero pensé que iba a necesitar un motor nuevo.

—¿Y los invitaste a la barbacoa? —preguntó Edward, incrédulo.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros y se vio un poco avergonzado.

—A Esme le encanta hacer estas cosas, y no conocemos a nadie. Supuse que sería la mejor forma de hacerlo. Y son buenas personas.

La cabeza del conductor se asomó por la puerta, y Edward comenzó a reír.

—Buenas personas, de acuerdo. ¡Solo no te metas en ninguna competencia con él!

El conductor se giró hacia nosotros, y me uní a la risa. Emmett solo parecía confundido. Los tres nos acercamos al auto mientras Carlisle decía sus saludos.

—Así que, también los invitaron, ¿no? —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa mientras salía del asiento del pasajero. Inmediatamente se acercó a mí y me dio un cálido abrazo—. ¡Parece que invitaron a cualquiera!

Por un momento, Carlisle casi pareció ofendido, y después notó nuestra proximidad.

—Supongo que se conocen.

Edward asintió.

—Fuimos a la escuela juntos. Emmett era mi mejor amigo mientras crecíamos.

—Oh, bueno. Entonces conocerán a alguien aquí —dijo él informalmente—. Estoy contento de que estén aquí, Emmett y Rosalie. Bienvenidos a nuestra casa. Coman, beban, hay mucho. —Les dio a ambos una sonrisa genuina y regresó a la casa.

—No me había dado cuenta que todos se estaban llevando lo suficientemente bien para ser invitados a barbacoas en el patio trasero. El rumor alrededor del pueblo es que están en medio de una desagradable batalla de custodia —le murmuró Emmett a Edward, solo lo suficientemente alto para que yo escuchara.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, cómo he extrañado la máquina de chismes de Forks. No es así en absoluto. Tuvimos la audiencia por la custodia la semana pasada. La jueza nos restableció la patria potestad y nos otorgó la custodia compartida de Ryan. Estamos "compartiendo el rol de padres", como lo llama Bella.

—¿No les dieron custodia completa? —preguntó Rosalie, indignada en nuestro nombre.

—Debido a que Ryan tiene diez, tomaron en cuenta lo que quería y lo que sería mejor para él en este momento. Él quería quedarse aquí en Forks por ahora —respondí. No podía decir que estaba feliz con eso, pero estaba contenta. Mi hijo era feliz, y eso era todo lo que podía pedir.

—Espera, ¿cuándo sucedió esto? —jadeó Rosalie. Me agarró la mano izquierda e inspeccionó de cerca mi nuevo anillo de compromiso.

Los chicos sacaron algunas cosas del auto y nos dejaron a nosotras para nuestra "charla femenina". Le conté a Rose todo sobre la propuesta de Edward anoche. Ella exclamó en todos los momentos adecuados y me preguntó cuáles eran nuestros planes para la boda propiamente dicha. Decir que ella estaba sorprendida de que la quisiéramos tener en Forks —sin mencionar la recepción aquí en lo de los Cullen— habría sido un eufemismo, pero nos apoyaba. Lentamente, caminamos hacia el resto de la fiesta mientras hablábamos. Edward y Emmett ya tenía sus platos servidos y estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa pequeña hablando con otros hombres que no reconocí.

Nos servimos nuestros platos, y antes de que pudiéramos encontrar asientos, Esme nos hizo señas para que nos uniéramos al pequeño círculo de mujeres con las que estaba hablando. Reconocí a una de ellas como la señora Cope del hospital.

—Bella, esta es Shelley Cope, ella es una de las enfermeras del hospital, y estas son Kimberly Marks y Susan Spears. Sus hijos, Michael y Trent, están corriendo en algún lugar de aquí con Ryan —nos presentó Esme.

—Encantada de conocerlas. ¿Estás casada con Austin? —le pregunté a Kimberly. Solo había dos chicos Marks cuando vivía aquí, y Austin era el mayor.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Sí. Nos conocimos en el primer año de la universidad y tuvimos a Michael dos años después. ¿Conociste a mi esposo cuando eras más joven? —Echó un vistazo a la mesa donde Edward y Emmett estaban sentados, y me di cuenta por qué uno de los hombres me había parecido tan familiar.

—Lo conocía de vista —respondí—. Edward probablemente lo conocía mejor que yo, ya que él ya se había graduado cuando me mudé aquí. Conocí a Lee un poco mejor.

Lee Marks era un año más joven que nosotros. Decir que lo conocía era un poco exagerado. Él había pasado mucho tiempo metiéndose en problemas con su motocicleta, y papá se había quejado constantemente de él. Recordé a Rosalie a mi lado y también la presenté. Ella recordaba a Austin mejor, además de al esposo de Susan, Chris, y las entretuvo con historias de lo que los chicos habían hecho cuando eran más jóvenes. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que toda la tensión que había sentido cuando nos acercamos se derritiera y todas estuviéramos muriendo de risa.

No me di cuenta cuando Edward y Emmett desaparecieron en la casa, y probablemente tampoco habría notado cuando regresaron, pero estaban trabajando tan duro para ser sigilosos que mis sentidos de inmediato estuvieron alertas. Los dos hombres tenían algo brillante escondido en sus espaldas. Miraron rápidamente de lado a lado; la cabeza de Edward estaba ladeada, escuchando con mucha atención algo que yo no podía escuchar. Sacudió la cabeza y se aplanó contra la pared, sacando una gran pistola de agua de su espalda.

Edward estaba en el modo de batalla por completo. Nunca antes lo había visto, pero no había duda en la mirada en sus ojos. Y juzgando por su expresión y sus movimientos, nuestro hijo era su objetivo.

Los dos grandotes se deslizaron por el costado de la casa, y en segundos, los gritos de niños mojados nos llegaron. Ryan, Michael, y Trent vinieron corriendo por el patio. Sus camisetas estaban salpicadas por chorros de agua, y su cabello estaba empapado. Como una unidad, se encontraron en la casa, a pesar de las protestas en voz alta de Esme. Todos los adultos se habían girado a buscar la fuente de la conmoción, y la encontraron en las caras sonrientes de Emmett, Edward y Carlisle. Carlisle también tenía una pistola de agua, pero suponía que él había ido por la puerta trasera para emboscar a los niños por el otro lado. Caminaron alrededor de la esquina de la casa, dándose los cinco y riendo. Ninguno de ellos vio a Ryan caminar sigilosamente por el borde del porche con su propia pistola de agua. Ciertamente no estaba dispuesta a advertirles.

La pistola de Ryan era grande, y había suficiente agua en ella para mojar a los tres hombres. Sus caras se congelaron en perfectas expresiones de shock por varios momentos, antes de que Emmett se recuperara y se lanzara hacia Ryan. Ryan no esperó a que Emmett conectara, salió disparado por el patio, riéndose a carcajadas. Edward y Carlisle persiguieron al par con lo que parecían gritos de guerra. Austin se había levantado de la mesa en algún momento y tenía una de las mangueras lista para rociarlos.

Cuando Trent y Michael reaparecieron con sus propias pistolas de agua, el resto decidimos salir del camino, y Esme en voz alta les advirtió a los niños revoltosos que tenían que mantener su guerra de agua en el otro lado de la casa. Un fuerte coro de «sí, señora» resonó a través del patio, junto con risas y gritos.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, todos los hombres se habían metido en la acción, y estaban todos empapados. Afortunadamente, era un día cálido, y el calor secó lo peor de ello. Carlisle hizo que Edward lo ayudara a poner algunos fuegos artificiales, mientras Ryan se sentó con sus amigos al lado de Esme y de mí. Después de todo, fue el final perfecto para un día perfecto.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward y yo nos levantamos temprano para regresar a Seattle. Carlisle estaba en la cocina, preparándose para lo que dijo iba a ser un largo día en el hospital. Le deseamos suerte y dejamos una nota para Ryan y Esme antes de irnos. Se habían acostado tarde, y no los queríamos molestar. Ninguno de nosotros tenía que trabajar, pero había mucho de pintura, decoración, y embalaje que hacer si íbamos a estar listos para que Ryan se nos uniera para sus primeras dos semanas de visita.

—¿Por qué no empezamos en mi casa? —sugirió Edward mientras nos dirigíamos a la ciudad—. No he vivido aquí tanto tiempo como tú, así que debería ser más fácil.

Él no estaba bromeando. La mayoría de sus cosas, aparte de esas que usaba en una base semi regular, todavía estaban en cajas. Con su ropa en necesidad de ser lavada, empacamos toda su ropa limpia, sus sábanas y toallas extras, y prácticamente todo en la cocina. Mientras preparaba sopa y sándwiches para una cena rápida, Edward cuidadosamente guardó todas sus películas en orden, así sería más fácil volver a colocarlas en los estantes en la casa nueva. Comimos en el sofá, hablando ligeramente de dónde íbamos a poner todo y de lo que todavía necesitaba ser hecho en la casa nueva. No sabíamos mucho, ya que no habíamos estado ahí —por órdenes de Alice— pero ella me estaba manteniendo al tanto con informes de progreso. Cuando regresamos a mi departamento para ir a la cama, el de Edward estaba completamente empacado y listo para la mudanza.

Nos llevó todo el martes y mitad del miércoles ordenar todas las cosas en mi departamento y comenzar a empacarlas. Alice finalmente nos dio permiso para llevar las cosas a la casa el miércoles a la noche. Ella estaba nerviosa cuando abrimos la puerta, retorciéndose las manos y prometiéndonos que si no nos gustaba algo, podría ser cambiado con facilidad.

No necesitaba preocuparse. La casa estaba preciosa y más o menos perfecta. Cada detalle la hacía sentir hogareña y no exagerada, pero le añadía el efecto de una casa bien decorada. Jasper aceptó venir mañana a la noche y trasladar nuestra cama, así finalmente podíamos pasar nuestra primera noche en nuestra casa nueva.

Con todo el ajetreo alrededor de la casa nueva, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Alice. Ella había salido cuando la llamé por primera vez de Forks, y una de nosotras había estado ocupada cada vez que habíamos hablado. Pero cuando me gritó y me agarró la mano, haciéndome tirar la caja de utensilios que estaba cargando, me di cuenta que había olvidado contarle de la propuesta de Edward.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Qué es esto? —gritó ella.

Edward me miró una vez a la cara y escapó de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

—Traté de llamarte el domingo para contarte —evadí—. Pero después me olvidé.

—¿Olvidaste que te comprometiste? —preguntó de manera inexpresiva.

—¡No! ¡Olvidé decírtelo! Hemos estado tan ocupados con la mudanza que no pensé en ello —dije en un intento de defenderme.

Ella no se lo creyó y me lanzó una mirada asesina. Después, me hizo volver a contar la historia de la propuesta y pasó varios minutos mirando mi anillo. La emoción que había sentido unos días atrás se filtró en mi voz, y éramos como dos chicas de escuela chismeando sobre el nuevo chico lindo.

—Sin embargo, quería preguntarte algo —dije astutamente. Alice era mi mejor amiga en el mundo entero, aparte de Edward, y no podía pensar en nadie más en el mundo que preferiría tener a mi lado ese día.

Alice me miró con esperanza, lágrimas llenándole los ojos.

—¿Te pararás conmigo y serás mi dama de honor? —pregunté.

Gritó de nuevo y saltó hacia mí, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor y abrazándome con fuerza.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Gracias!

—Tendrás que caminar con Jasper. Espero que no te importe —comentó Edward. No me había dado cuenta que había regresado a la habitación. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y nos sonreía.

—Oh, sí, eso será una dificultad —dijo Alice con sarcasmo. No podía mantener la sonrisa fuera de su cara—. ¿Cuáles son los planes? ¿Cuándo lo van a hacer?

Esa era la parte que no podía decirle todavía. Quería hacerlo durante el verano, pero no creía que habría suficiente tiempo para planearla. Eso, y que estaba bastante segura que Edward iba a tener su semana de entrenamiento en algún momento de agosto y eso tomaría una gran cantidad de tiempo.

—Todavía no hemos fijado una fecha. Sin embargo, me gustaría hacerlo antes de fin de año. Esme quiere que hagamos la recepción en su casa.

—¿Te vas a casar en Forks? —preguntó Alice sorprendida.

Me encogí de hombros y me sonrojé.

—Siempre quise que el padre de Angela nos casara.

Alice me dio una sonrisa, recordando, estaba segura, nuestra discusión de muchos años atrás.

—Será tan hermosa como siempre te imaginaste, Bella. Me aseguraré de ello.

Le di otro abrazo, y dimos por finalizada la noche.

—Los veré mañana en la noche. Voy a ir a lo de Jasper para ayudarlo a terminar de empacar. ¿Puedo solicitar su ayuda después de que traslademos las camas, ya que no estarán aquí el vienes? —preguntó Alice.

Casi había olvidado que Jasper también se estaba mudando.

—Seguro —respondió Edward mientras cerraba la puerta con llave—. Dependiendo de lo que tengamos en el tablero mañana, puede que seamos capaces de trasladar las camas durante el día.

Alice me abrazó de nuevo y nos felicitó a ambos, antes de meterse al auto y alejarse.

Edward se rio tan pronto como cerró la puerta.

—Supongo que ahora estás perdonada por olvidar contarle.

Me reí.

—Buena cosa, también.

Su expresión se volvió seria.

—Hablé con Jasper hoy, no solo sobre eso. Voy a tomar los turnos de noche la próxima semana mientras Ryan está aquí. ¿Ustedes estarán bien sin mí en la noche?

—Te extrañaremos, pero sí, estaremos bien. ¿No es también tu fin de semana en la reserva? —Estaba pensando en lo que Ryan y yo podíamos hacer juntos. Todavía no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo solos.

Asintió, aunque un poco tristemente.

—Odio tener que perderme nuestro fin de semana con él.

—Sí, pero al menos llegará a ver cuán importante es tu servicio para ti. Él te admira, y esta es una cosa más que puedes hacer para mostrarle por qué debería hacerlo —respondí.

—¿De verdad crees que lo hace? —preguntó Edward en una rara muestra de duda.

Me burlé.

—¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Te has convertido en su nuevo ídolo!

Pensé que eso le agradaría, y quizás lo hizo, pero el ceño de Edward se frunció, y no dijo otra palabra por el resto del viaje; él estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Su inquietud continuó mientas nos preparábamos para la cama, y no se fue hasta que estábamos arropados de forma segura bajo las mantas de mi cama.

—No estoy seguro de querer que él idolatre al soldado en mí —dijo Edward en la oscuridad—. Siempre he estado orgulloso de mi servicio a mi país, pero no quiero que mi hijo vea y haga las mismas cosas que yo.

En un gesto de consuelo, pasé mi mano por el brazo que estaba envuelto alrededor de mi cintura.

—Por ahora, es suficiente para él estar orgulloso de ti. Cuando sea más grande, puedes compartir tus experiencias con él así no se une con ideas equivocadas de gloria.

—Gloria… —susurró Edward distraídamente, acercándome más a su cálido cuerpo.

La palabra pareció golpear alguna fibra sensible en él, y sentí, más que oír, su respiración irregular. Traté de girarme para consolarlo, pero él me abrazó con más fuerza. Estar ahí para él de cualquier forma que me necesitara mientras dejaba salir su dolor era la mejor cosa que podía hacer, así que levanté mi brazo y rasqué su cuero cabelludo hasta que su respiración se reguló y se quedó dormido. Edward raramente hablaba sobre su tiempo en el servicio; debido a eso, yo no sabía lo que él había soportado. Mi propia imaginación dio vueltas en mi cabeza mientras dormía, haciendo una noche intranquila para los dos.

La rutina diaria se reanudó a la mañana siguiente, y fue desagradable, por decir lo menos. La única cosa buena que pasaba una vez que la alarma de Edward sonaba era que había café caliente en la cafetera. Estaba acostumbrada a que él se levantara para correr antes de mí, y generalmente, volvía a dormir. Sin embargo, no pude, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba. En su lugar, me levanté para bañarme y me resbalé en una toalla que habíamos puesto anoche para cubrir un derrame. Con el trasero magullado, logré bañarme y vestirme, pero nada de lo que había dejado en el departamento era cómodo, y fui reducida a usar una falda y medias.

Edward se metió a la ducha mientras me preparaba para irme, ya que todas las cosas de su departamento se habían ido; y no pude encender mi auto. Alguien, llamado Edward, había dejado una de las luces interiores prendida anoche, y la batería estaba muerta. Mi agenda indicaba que tenía una cita temprano, así que tuve que ir a sacar a Edward de la ducha para que empujara el auto. Él no estaba demasiado emocionado.

A las nueve y media, deseaba volver a la cama. Mi paciente autista no había tenido su cita el lunes debido al fin de semana festivo, y el cambio en su horario lo había lanzado en picada. Él lo había estado haciendo mucho mejor antes, pero ahora, había retrocedido. Le prometí verlo en su horario habitual el lunes, después de pasar una hora calmándolo.

Mi próximo paciente lloró durante toda la sesión. Para ese momento, quería acompañarla.

Edward me envió un mensaje de texto después del almuerzo para avisarme que toda nuestra ropa restante y muebles habían sido trasladados por los tres chicos y que yo era la responsable de llevar pizza al departamento esa noche, porque ellos iban a comenzar a trasladar las cosas de Jasper alrededor de las tres. También me dijo que una de mis chaquetas había caído en una de las cubiertas que habían puesto los pintores.

—¡Kate! —grité frustrada. Sabía que ella no tenía ningún paciente en ese momento, y yo necesitaba terapia, preferiblemente del tipo de margaritas.

—Ese no es un sonido feliz —dijo, viniendo a pararse en mi puerta y suprimiendo su risa.

—Este día apesta, y quiero ir a casa y esconderme. —Estaba haciendo pucheros, y lo sabía.

Kate se rio y se acercó a mi sofá, dejándose caer de una forma muy impropia de una dama.

—¿No te acabas de mudar? ¿Puedes ir a casa y esconderte? —Ella estaba sonriendo, y quería golpearla.

—No —respondí de mal humor—. Al parecer, también hay pintores en la casa, y arruinaron mi chaqueta azul.

Kate jadeó tan falsamente como podía.

—¿Te refieres a la de gamuza que Alice te dio porque nadie la compraría? ¿La que odias?

Cuando ella lo ponía así…

—De acuerdo, puede que tengas razón —concedí—. Solo estoy teniendo un día de mierda.

—¿Podría tener algo que ver con tus nervios por este fin de semana? —preguntó Kate con astucia.

Quería negarlo, gritarle y decirle que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero sería una mentira. Ella tenía razón. Estaba aterrorizada de que estas dos semanas no salieran bien y que Ryan no quisiera volver.

—Sabes que a él le va a encantar, aunque no sea por otra razón de que esta es su primera vez lejos de casa, ¿verdad? —dijo con amabilidad.

—Eso es tranquilizador —dije con sarcasmo.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

—No es difícil, Bella. Es un niño. Tu hijo. Los ama y probablemente está tan entusiasmado por esto como ustedes lo están. No te preocupes. Es nuevo para ambos, y en realidad, es probable que no salga perfecto. Todo lo que tú y Edward pueden hacer es amarlo y hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

Dejé que sus palabras se asimilaran y me tranquilizaran.

—Gracias, Kate.

—Cuando quieras, cariño. —Se puso de pie y dejó la habitación y a mí con mis pensamientos.

Desde ese momento en adelante, mi día fue progresivamente mejor. Recogí la pizza en el camino de regreso al que solía ser mi departamento y saludé a una embelesada Alice en la cocina. Ante mi mirada inquisidora, sus ojos se iluminaron y meneó sus cejas.

—Hace mucho calor, y los muebles de Jasper son pesados. Perdieron las camisas hace unos treinta minutos. —Ella estaba prácticamente vibrando.

En su próxima pasada a la que había sido mi habitación, mi día fue un millón de veces mejor. No había parte de mí que alguna vez se apartaría de Edward —y se veía muy bien con el sudor brillando en él— pero ponerlo junto con Jasper era una receta para hacer explotar los ovarios.

—Deberías haber quemado este jodido sofá —gruñó Edward mientras colocaban el ya mencionado sofá en la sala—. Es jodidamente pesado.

Me giré y alcé las cejas hacia Alice. Realmente pensaba que ella había convencido a Jasper de deshacerse de él. Puso los ojos en blanco y levantó un paquete que contenía una funda.

—Lo hice limpiar a principios de esta semana.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a los chicos dirigirse afuera mientras yo dejaba las cajas de pizza. Momentos después, regresaron con los brazos cargados de cajas y las dejaron caer en el piso.

—Esas son las últimas —anunció Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando me vio mirarlo embobada.

Jasper se estiró; sin embargo, era todo para el espectáculo. Él estaba mirando atentamente a Alice, de la misma manera que Edward lo hacía conmigo.

—Hay comida —solté en un esfuerzo por evitar que mis órganos internos combustionaran.

Edward y Jasper se rieron, pero salvaron a mis futuros hijos poniéndose las camisas. Se comieron la mayoría de una pizza cada uno y dejaron la tercera para que Alice y yo la compartiéramos. Nos reímos mucho, pero podía decir que Alice y Jasper estaban anticipando el tiempo solos. Tan pronto como terminamos de comer, saqué a Edward por la puerta, y él me siguió a casa, de regreso a nuestra casa, para nuestra primer noche ahí y nuestra última noche solos por las próximas dos semanas.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Y gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Itzel Lightwood, Let Cull, Yoliki, solecitopucheta, jovipattinson, Melany, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Anastacia T. Crawford, Adriu, debynoe, becky grandchester, cavendano13, Melania, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, brigitte, freedom2604, Cary, IngridMMP, Cristal82, y los Guest.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

Esme llamó temprano la mañana del viernes y preguntó si nos importaría si ellos nos traían a Ryan esa noche. Querían ver la casa nueva y tener una idea de dónde Ryan pasaría las próximas dos semanas. Me molestó un poco, ya que consideré que eso sonaba como que no confiaban en nosotros para proveer un hogar adecuado para nuestro hijo, pero cuando retrocedí, me di cuenta que en realidad era una solicitud válida. Ryan nunca había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de Esme y Carlisle, y si fuera alguien aparte de nosotros, estaría agradecida de que ella estuviera siendo tan cuidadosa. De todas formas, eso significaba que no teníamos que hacer el viaje a Forks esa tarde y que posiblemente podíamos comenzar a buscar las cosas con las que decorar la habitación de Ryan.

A las cuatro, era un manojo de nervios. Afortunadamente, mi último paciente ya se había ido y todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de que pudiera irme a casa era terminar de dictar las historias clínicas. Estaba planeando hacer lasaña para la cena, y nuestros invitados llegarían un poco después de las seis, si el mensaje de texto de Esme cuando salieron era en absoluto certero. Kate me vio corriendo por ahí arrojando archivos de nuevo en sus cajones, se rio de mí, y me dijo que fuera a casa, que ella terminaría por mí. No podría haber pedido una mejor amiga y compañera.

—¿Ya estás en casa? —pregunté en el teléfono cuando Edward respondió.

— _Buenas tardes para ti también_ —se rio en respuesta—. _No, todavía no estoy en casa. Me detuve en el supermercado para comprar un poco de pan de ajo y lechuga para la ensalada._

—Oh Dios mío, te amo —exhalé. Ni siquiera había pensado en esas cosas. Sabía que ya teníamos el resto de la ensalada en el refrigerador, pero habíamos tenido que tirar la lechuga cuando nos mudamos.

— _Lo sé, soy el mejor_ —bromeó—. _¿Estás en camino?_

—Sí, debería tener tiempo suficiente para al menos meterla en el horno antes de que lleguen allí. Esme dijo que el GPS indicaba que llegarían alrededor de la seis.

— _Mucho tiempo_ —me tranquilizó.

—Lo sé. Solo estoy… —me callé, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

— _Lo sé, nena. Oye, déjame pagar, y te veré en un par de minutos._

Podía escuchar el sonido de la registradora mientras él cortaba, dejándome una vez más con el silencio del auto y mis propios pensamientos ruidosos.

Nuestra casa no estaba demasiado lejos del trabajo, así que antes de que lo supiera, estaba estacionándome en el camino de entrada. Rápidamente agarré mi maletín y corrí hacia la casa desde el garaje. Pronto, la pasta estaba hirviendo, la salsa se estaba cocinando a fuego lento, y los varios quesos estaban puestos en la encimera. Edward trajo la lechuga y comenzó a hacer la ensalada sin que se lo pidiera.

Charlamos distraídamente sobre nuestros días por unos minutos, y después él suavemente dejó el cuchillo que estaba usando sobre la tabla de cortar. En un rápido movimiento, me agarró las caderas y me acercó a él. Me besó con ferocidad, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Podía sentir cada pizca de su propia ansiedad y amor.

—Mierda. He deseado hacer eso todo el día —admitió sin aliento cuando finalmente me soltó. Sus ojos parecían un poco salvajes.

—Estoy feliz de que lo hicieras —bromeé, tratando de reprimir la necesidad construyéndose en mi interior. No había manera de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de solucionarlo esta noche, así que supuse que también podría suprimirlo ahora.

Una rápida mirada al costado me dijo que la pasta estaba lista. La colé y después comencé el proceso de poner en capas la pasta, salsa, y el queso mientras Edward se paraba detrás de mí con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Tan pronto como la metí en el horno y puse el temporizador, Edward y yo regresamos al dormitorio así me podía cambiar. Rebuscar en las cajas de ropa que todavía no nos habíamos molestado en guardar llevó más tiempo del que había anticipado, y cuando escuché el timbre sonar, todavía estaba en vaqueros y sostén.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —grité, buscando frenéticamente la camisa que quería usar.

—Está bien. Encuentra tu camisa, y póntela. Los dejaré entrar —me tranquilizó Edward, pero su expresión estaba lejos de ser calma.

—No, solo me pondré esta. —Agarré una blusa campesina al azar y me la puse por la cabeza mientras caminaba a la puerta. Edward tomó mi mano en la suya, y juntos, caminamos hacia nuestra nueva puerta principal y dejamos entrar a los Cullen.

Ryan estaba cargando su bolso de lona y una almohada mientras prácticamente rebotaba en el umbral. Esme y Carlisle estaban detrás de él, luciendo bastante nerviosos.

—¡Hola! —saludé, esbozando una sonrisa en mi cara para ocultar mis nervios. Ryan corrió hacia mis brazos y nos dio tanto a Edward como a mí un abrazo.

—¿Puedo ir a poner mis cosas en mi habitación? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

Hice una mueca, y su cara decayó.

—Bueno, al menos por esta noche, vas a tener que dormir en la habitación de invitados. Es la que está enfrente de la tuya —respondí.

Edward le sonrió.

—No has estado aquí para decorar la tuya, así que no hay nada ahí. ¿Dónde pensabas que ibas a dormir?

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas. Como si una bombilla se hubiera encendido, Ryan se iluminó y prácticamente corrió por las escaleras para verificar que tenía una pizarra nueva para trabajar.

—Por favor, entren —les dije a Esme y Carlisle, que todavía estaban parados en el pórtico.

Esme y yo nos abrazamos, y los llevé a un rápido recorrido por el piso de abajo. Ambos parecían impresionados por la casa y la velocidad con la que habíamos organizado todo.

Me estaba preparando para llevarlos arriba cuando el temporizador sonó.

—¿Por qué no…? —comencé a decirle a Edward que finalizara el recorrido, al que Ryan se había unido, pero Esme me interrumpió.

—¿Por qué no reservamos el piso de arriba para después, una vez que Ryan haya terminado su habitación? —sugirió.

Le sonreí con gratitud.

—Gracias. Si quieren dirigirse a la cocina, la cena está lista.

—No nos queremos imponer —declinó Esme e inclinó su cuerpo como si estuviera planeando irse.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Hice la cena para ustedes. Vengan a comer con nosotros, y se pueden ir después de la cena. No tienen que comer en Wendy's —bromeé. Habíamos hablado en uno de nuestros viajes a Forks de Wendy's siempre siendo nuestra parada estándar en el camino porque era la más fácil de entrar y salir.

Me sonrió.

—Gracias, Bella. Es muy amable de tu parte.

Los llevé de regreso al comedor y después me metí a la cocina para traer la ensalada y el pan. Edward ya estaba sacando la lasaña del horno. Rápidamente la cortamos en porciones, y él la llevó a la mesa mientras yo llevaba el resto de la comida.

A diferencia de nuestra primera comida juntos, no hubo pausas incómodas o miradas tensas entre nosotros. Nos habíamos vuelto lo suficientemente cómodos con el otro para interactuar como la familia en la que nos estábamos convirtiendo. No lastimó que Ryan parloteara durante casi toda la comida. Esme y yo le tuvimos que recordar varias veces que no hablara con la boca llena.

Una vez que todos se habían saciado, Esme y Carlisle se levantaron lentamente.

—Deberíamos irnos y dejarlos para que se diviertan —dijo ella, su voz temblando ligeramente. Sabía que ella lloraría en su camino a casa como yo generalmente lo hacía.

Los seguimos a la puerta principal, pero retrocedimos un poco para darles tiempo y espacio para despedirse de Ryan. A pesar de su entusiasmo por sus dos semanas lejos de casa, podía decir que él los iba a extrañar. Él los abrazó con fuerza y asintió solemnemente cuando Carlisle le susurró algo al oído.

—Tienes tu teléfono, ¿verdad? —volvió a comprobar Carlisle después de liberarlo. Ryan asintió—. Bien. Llámanos cuando quieras. No importa dónde estemos, a menos que esté en cirugía, por supuesto, tienes prioridad. Diviértete y no te metas en problemas.

—Sí, señor —susurró Ryan. Él también estaba teniendo un poco de ansiedad por la inminente separación.

A veces era difícil para mí recordar que este era el mayor tiempo que habían estado separados, después de haber pasado años saltando de un lado para otro entre mis propios padres. No importaba que supieran que sería amado y estaría seguro aquí con nosotros. Aun así se extrañarían entre ellos, y eso era lo que importaba en este momento.

Edward se adelantó y envolvió su brazo alrededor del hombro de Ryan, dándole un poco de apoyo silencioso. Esme y Carlisle se despidieron con la mano una vez más, y después salieron hacia el aire del anochecer, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté a Ryan suavemente, agarrando sus manos con las mías.

—Sí —dijo con tristeza—. Solo voy a extrañarlos.

—Está bien extrañarlos —le dije, y sus ojos se dispararon a los míos, sorprendido, supuse, de que le hubiera dado permiso para querer a alguien más—. Lo está —insistí, guiándolo hacia el sofá y sentándonos—. Ryan, nosotros sabemos que ellos te han criado y que los amas. No pretendemos quitarte eso. Si necesitas llamarlos para escuchar una voz familiar, entonces llámalos. Si quieres hablar, estamos aquí.

Asintió, luciendo pensativo.

—¿Tenemos planes esta noche?

Y… la charla sentimental había terminado. Chicos.

—Bueno… está este pequeño problema de que no tienes muebles —insinuó Edward—. Y por casualidad sé que la mueblería está abierta hasta las nueve.

—¿Podemos ir ahora y comprar mi cama? —Él estaba emocionado con esta idea.

Me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente.

—No sería entregada por unos días, pero podemos ir a escogerla.

Ryan se levantó de un salto del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Edward se rio y me tomó de la mano mientras lo seguíamos afuera.

La habitual vendedora de Edward no estaba ahí, lo que me pareció bien. No quería tener que desviarla alrededor de nuestro hijo de diez años, y estaba segura que a ella no le importaría. En su lugar, un caballero mayor estaba ahí. Él con entusiasmo le mostró a Ryan todas las camas de niño y adulto que tenían, pero no parecía ser sobre concretar una venta para él. Parecía en verdad disfrutar del entusiasmo de Ryan. Me podía identificar.

—Ryan, asegúrate de escoger una cama con la que vayas a estar feliz por unos años. No la vamos a reemplazar pronto —le advirtió Edward.

Me quedé mirando a mi prometido en estado de shock. No podía creer lo que dijo. Como si sintiera mi ira, Edward se giró hacia mí y me ofreció una sonrisa triste.

—Tiene diez años, Bella —dijo él en voz baja así no podían oírnos—. Esas literas que él está mirando son geniales ahora, ¿pero son lo que realmente va a querer cuando llegue a la secundaria? No me importa comprarle una cama nueva cuando llegue el momento, pero solo Dios sabe cuánto uso va a tener entre ahora y entonces. Además, sé que eres baja, pero no va a pasar demasiado tiempo antes de que le quede chica. —Edward señaló a su propia altura.

Él había crecido un poco desde que nos separamos, pero había sido alto todo el tiempo que lo había conocido. Y el Edward que conocí en la secundaria _no cabría_ en esa litera.

—Tienes razón —concedí.

—Por otro lado —admitió—, si tenemos más hijos, podemos pasarle esa y conseguirle a Ryan una nueva.

Me quedé a su lado, simplemente mirándolo boquiabierta. Claro, habíamos hablado de tener más hijos, pero él le había dedicado mucho más tiempo del que había sospechado. Ryan fue el que interrumpió mi tren de pensamiento.

—Papá, por favor —rogó él—. De verdad me gusta esta. —La cama en la que estaba parado al lado tenía una cama matrimonial abajo con la individual separada en la parte de arriba y cajones escalonados en el costado, eliminando la necesidad de una cómoda. La cama matrimonial era lo suficientemente grande para acomodarlo mientras crecía.

—La litera de arriba es desmontable y puede ponerse sola como una cama —nos informó el vendedor.

Bueno, joder. Con eso fue suficiente. ¿Cómo se suponía que le dijera que no a una cama que resolvía la paz mundial?

—¿Hay un escritorio que combine con ella? —pregunté, resignada.

Ryan festejó y parecía emocionado. Esa mirada casi valía el precio en la etiqueta de la cama, el que me dio ganas de ahogarme. Sabía que habíamos planeado esto cuando compramos la casa, pero la idea de gastar tanto dinero en un mueble me molestaba.

—Es como tres piezas en una —susurró Edward, claramente reconociendo la mirada en mi cara—. Mira, si él elige dos de esas camas por allá y la cómoda a juego, es más caro que esta única pieza.

Sus cálculos eran correctos, pero no atenuaba el dolor ante el pensamiento de cuánto estábamos en realidad gastando. Debió haber sido por eso que Edward no me mostró el recibo final la última vez que estuvimos aquí. Después de vivir tan austeramente por muchos años, incluidos los de mi infancia, era un hábito difícil de romper.

Sin embargo, sabía que esto era lo que tenía que pasar, así que simplemente cerré los ojos y asentí. Edward suspiró, pero me dejó sola.

—No creo que necesitemos el escritorio hoy —dijo Edward amablemente—. Vamos, Ry, vamos a ocuparnos de esto. Tenemos que hacer un par de paradas más.

Edward terminó en la tienda, como hizo la última vez, y después nos guio a Ryan y a mí al auto. Él no tomó el familiar camino a casa. En su lugar, nos estacionamos afuera de Target. Edward se giró para mirar a Ryan en el asiento trasero.

—Estamos aquí para obtener ideas de cómo quieres decorar tu habitación. Si no ves nada que te gusta, está bien. Iremos a Lowe's y Home Depot mañana —le informó Edward.

—Vi una cosa que me gustó en el catálogo de Ralph Lauren de mamá —insinuó Ryan—. O tienen las sábanas de _Star Wars_ en línea.

Estaba tan indecisa. Deseaba que nuestro hijo tuviera la habitación que quería, ¿pero _Ralph Lauren?_ Las cosas ahí costaban el doble de lo que lo mismo saldría en cualquier otro lado. Estaba de acuerdo en la calidad, pero una línea tenía que ser dibujada en algún lado.

Sin embargo, el señor derrochador me ganó.

—Ryan, no te vamos a comprar las sábanas en el catálogo de _Ralph Lauren._ La cama fue un derroche, porque necesitas una que te dure, pero no vamos a gastar una pequeña fortuna en sábanas y mantas.

Ryan asintió su aceptación, y vi la situación por lo que era. Él estaba jugando con nosotros, tratando de ver en qué podía salirse con la suya. No era malicioso, en sí mismo, sino que estaba probando nuestros límites. Me molestó, pero reconocí que esto no era un comportamiento inusual en familias con varios hogares. Edward y yo íbamos a tener que hablar y solidificar cuáles eran esos límites.

Edward me sonrió, al parecer llegando a la misma conclusión, y abrió su puerta. Ryan y yo lo imitamos y también salimos. El viaje a través de la tienda hacia su sección de dormitorio fue silencioso. Ryan tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirando al piso, como si prefiriera estar en cualquier otro lado que caminando por Target con nosotros. Por un momento, me sentí mal de que nos hubiéramos negado tan rápido, pero después volví a mi firme convicción de que estábamos haciendo lo que era correcto, lo que hacían todos los buenos padres.

—Está bien, Ry, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres? —preguntó Edward cuando nos acercamos al pasillo lleno de almohadas y acolchados con temática de niños—. ¿Aparte de _Star Wars_?

Ryan sonrió y alzó la mirada.

—¿Entonces no puedo tener eso?

Edward me miró de reojo y susurró:

—Yo no dije eso.

Resoplé y les rodé los ojos, girándome hacia los artículos en la estantería.

—Solo estamos aquí para obtener ideas, Ryan. Es tu habitación, pero no quiero tener que redecorarla cada dos años, así que quiero que encuentres algo que te guste lo suficiente para mantenerlo un tiempo.

—Está bien —dijo Ryan, más agradable de lo que esperaba—. Sin embargo, Thomas es para bebés. Me gustan los trenes, pero no. No cohetes. —Él estaba caminando por el pasillo, rechazando todo lo que veía—. No camuflaje, lo siento, papá. Espera, esto es un poco genial.

Edward y yo caminamos de la mano hacia el acolchado en el que se había detenido. Era un conjunto Shaun White con retazos azules y negros en un lado y rayas rojas y grises en el otro. Las sábanas con monstruos amorfos azules montando patinetas estaban al lado. Estas ciertamente no eran mis favoritas, pero no las odiaba con pasión.

—Podemos marcarlas como una idea —dijo Edward, claramente amándolas tanto como yo.

Ryan se encogió de hombros.

—No veo nada más aquí que realmente me guste. Es más para niños pequeños.

Tuve que estar de acuerdo con él, y dejamos la tienda igual que como habíamos llegado. Cuando llegamos a casa, prendí mi portátil, agradecida de que Edward hubiera supervisado la instalación de nuestro acceso a internet hoy más temprano.

—¿Quieres ver algunas ideas en línea? —pregunté. Todavía era relativamente temprano para ponerlo en la cama un viernes a la noche.

Arrugó la nariz.

—¿Podemos jugar algunos juegos, o algo?

Edward se rio y lo llevó hacia el centro de entretenimiento donde nuestros dos —sí, dos— consolas de videojuegos estaban colocadas. Ellos discutieron sobre juegos y eligieron uno que Edward dijo que yo "no apestaba totalmente".

Era Wii Play. En serio, ¿quién podía apestar en Wii Play? Por los próximos treinta minutos, le disparé a todos los globos, latas, patos, y alienígenas que vinieron en mi camino, desenterré todos los espantapájaros, y pesqué todos los peces en el estanque. Cuando le entregué mi control a un boquiabierto Edward, solo me reí de él y Ryan.

—Ven, aprendí una cosa o dos de Charlie —bromeé mientras me desplomaba en el sofá.

—Recuérdame que nunca le dé un arma —le susurró Edward a Ryan solo lo suficientemente alto para que yo escuchara.

Ryan se rio, y después procedió a instruir a Edward en los mismos juegos.

Cuando todos nos fuimos a la cama, la tensión de la primera noche de Ryan con nosotros se instaló de nuevo. Lo acompañamos a su habitación, recordándole dónde estaríamos si nos necesitaba, y dándole un beso de despedida. Después, cuando Edward y yo nos acostamos en la cama juntos, escuchamos por algún ruido que él pudiera hacer. Después de horas de no escuchar nada, finalmente sucumbimos al agotamiento y nos dormimos.

—Ma. Despierta. Ma, papá dice que es hora de levantarse. —Una persona no tan pequeña me sacudía los hombros en un intento de despertarme. Lo que él no sabía era que yo había estado despierta desde que entró de puntitas en la habitación. Me giré de repente y lo inmovilicé en la cama con un ataque de cosquillas.

Ryan se rio y chilló, retorciéndose en la cama.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Edward desde la puerta, la expresión en su cara traviesa.

—Oh, nada. Solo algo de tortura de cosquillas —le dije con indiferencia, nunca deteniendo mis dedos—. ¿Te quieres unir?

Edward sonrió, y Ryan gritó cuando Edward se lanzó a la cama y se unió. Ryan decidió tratar de defenderse, y en segundos, había encontrado un lugar muy cosquilloso de Edward. Mi hijo me sonrió, y ambos nos giramos hacia Edward, haciéndolo reír y retorcerse.

—¡Me rindo, me rindo! —gritó Edward—. El desayuno está listo, y nadie quiere comer huevos fríos.

—¿Cocinaste? —Ryan le dio a Edward una mirada escéptica. Supuse que eso significaba que él no creía que Edward podía y que probablemente Carlisle no podía.

—Oye, es comestible —se defendió Edward con una risa—. Levántense. Tenemos mier-miles de cosas que hacer hoy.

Me reí de su casi desliz y me levanté de la cama. Los chicos corrieron hacia la cocina, y cuando llegué allí, ambos estaban sentados a la mesa con un plato de panqueques un poco quemados entre ellos y huevos revueltos en los tres platos.

Resultó que Edward en realidad podía hacer un desayuno decente. No iba a sacar a Willie's del negocio o algo, pero como él había dicho, era comestible.

Ryan nos ayudó a limpiar la cocina, antes de correr al piso de arriba para arreglarse para el día. Yo, por supuesto, fui la última en estar lista. Edward se había bañado antes de hacer el desayuno y ya estaba vestido. Mis chicos me estaban esperando cuando bajé, y nos metimos en el auto de nuevo.

Llevar a un niño de diez años a una tienda de mejoras para el hogar fue una prueba mucho más grande de lo que había anticipado. Él quería ver todo. Los hombres con los chalecos naranja le respondieron con paciencia sus preguntas cuando podíamos encontrarlos, y Edward hizo su mejor intento con el resto.

El pasillo de las muestras de pinturas fue una prueba de paciencia que no esperaba. Ryan quería tomar una muestra de cada color de pintura que llamaba su atención. Seguí intentando decirle que algunos de los colores no iban juntos, pero me ignoró la mayoría de las veces.

—Todos hacen esto —me susurró el chico del mostrador cuando se volvió evidente que estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. No sé qué es tan fascinante de las muestras de pinturas, pero todavía no he visto un niño que no quiera llevarse un puñado a casa, y esos son los que en realidad no van a pintar una habitación.

Me reí, sus acotaciones haciéndome sentir ligeramente mejor. También tomó el control de la situación, lo que también ayudó.

—Oye, hombrecito, ¿qué tienes ahí? —le preguntó el chico a Ryan.

Ryan le mostró la increíble variedad de colores en su mano.

—Psicodélico —dijo el chico en su mejor voz de hippie—. ¿Eso es lo que estás buscando?

—No —dijo Ryan, sobresaltado—. Solo quiero que mi habitación se vea genial.

El chico sacó un par de folletos de esquema de pintura y se los pasó.

—Tal vez quieras mirar estos primero, entonces. Menos suposiciones.

Ryan se sentó en el piso y hojeó los folletos. Una de las imágenes tenía un tema náutico, con azul marino, rojo, y blanco. Una era un tema de selva, y otra era una meca de deportes. Sin embargo, ninguna parecía adecuada para mi hijo.

—Oh, una más —añadió el chico de la pintura. Le pasó una paleta de colores mostrando varios equipos deportivos profesionales y universitarios—. Si tienes un equipo favorito, puedes pintar la habitación con los colores oficiales del equipo.

Los ojos de Ryan se ampliaron mientras lo hojeaba, y alzó la mirada hacia Edward y mí con esperanza.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó con voz trémula.

—¿Qué equipo elegirías, amigo? —le preguntó Edward, poniéndose en cuclillas así estaba al mismo nivel que Ryan.

Ryan lució momentáneamente indeciso. Miró a la tarjeta de color en su mano y después de nuevo a su papá.

—¿Los Mariners? —preguntó.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —le pregunté, queriendo aclarar que él lo quería y no estaba haciéndolo para impresionar a Edward.

Ryan asintió.

—Ellos tienen los mejores colores de todos mis equipos.

Dios, me encantaba la lógica infantil.

—Entonces, la pintura de los Mariners será —le dije al chico de la pintura.

Edward se alejó para conseguir el resto de las cosas que necesitábamos.

La cuenta por la pintura y los materiales fue exorbitante, pero sería divertido hacer esto como una familia, y ciertamente fue más barato de lo que tendríamos que pagar para que lo hicieran. Ryan inmediatamente se puso su "ropa vieja" cuando llegamos a casa. Edward y yo nos cambiamos y encintamos la madera mientras Ryan parloteaba de cómo lo quería hacer.

Una pared permanecería blanca, y toda la madera sería pintada gris. Él quería que Edward pintara el contorno del logo de los Mariners, pero Edward pensó que lo estropearía y prometió buscar un adhesivo para la pared en su lugar.

Con el suelo cubierto y cinta alrededor de la madera y el techo, Ryan hundió su pincel en la lata de pintura e hizo la primera marca en la pared. Edward y yo lo seguimos con nuestros rodillos mientras música del estéreo de Edward resonaba por toda la casa.

Fueron tres horas de reír, bailar, y pintar. Había casi tanta pintura en la cubierta y en cada uno de nosotros como había en las paredes, pero no había duda de que nos habíamos divertido. Edward cerró la pintura para usarla al día siguiente para la segunda capa, y Ryan y yo marchamos abajo para pedir pizza. No podía recordar un día en el que me hubiera divertido tanto.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Y gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya están teniendo sus primeras pruebas como padres.

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Itzel Lightwood, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, solecitopucheta, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, jovipattinson, lizdayanna, Andrea Ojeda, Roxy Sanchez, tulgarita, becky grandchester, Amelie Polain, Yoliki, sofiarp, Labluegirl Mellark, Cary, LeslieeMariia, y paosierra.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

El domingo fue un día de descanso lleno de pintura, risas, y juegos. Y aunque era la primera vez que nos habíamos despertado juntos y pasado todo el día como una familia, se sentía correcto y… normal. Parte del peso que habíamos cargado Edward y yo fue levantado cuando finalmente conseguimos ser los padres que siempre quisimos ser. Sabía que este solo era el primer paso y que no sería fácil, pero descubrí que esperaba el desafío.

La mañana del lunes llegó temprano. Edward salió a correr mientras yo me preparaba para el trabajo así uno de nosotros estaría en casa con Ryan en todo momento. Edward incluso tenía mi café y el desayuno listos mientras Ryan dormía. Sin embargo, tomó toda mi fuerza salir por la puerta y dejarlos atrás.

—Hola, Zafrina, ¿tienes un minuto? —pregunté, metiendo la cabeza por su puerta.

Comprobó su reloj.

—Para ti, tengo tres. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Crees que puedes hacer la sesión de Ryan el viernes a la tarde? Sé que hablaste con Jacob, su psicólogo habitual, pero no quiero que se salte demasiadas cuando lo tenemos. —Me senté en el sillón generalmente reservado para los pacientes.

—No veo un problema con eso. Le llamaré a Jacob esta tarde y veré si podemos encontrar un horario que funcione para los dos. Él quiere escuchar si puede, si estás de acuerdo con eso, por supuesto. Si no, le enviaré mis notas como él está haciendo por mí —respondió ella—. Al menos por el verano, lo veremos la misma cantidad, así que tiene sentido.

Asentí.

—Mientras que esté bien contigo, estoy de acuerdo.

—Bien. Entonces te avisaré tan pronto como hable con él. ¿Cómo fue el fin de semana? —preguntó con una sonrisa astuta.

No podía contener mi sonrisa.

—Fue genial. Él probó algunos límites, pero esperaba eso. Fue tan bueno tenerlo en casa. No quería irme esta mañana.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti. Sabes que estoy aquí si necesitas hablar.

Asentí y ella señaló la puerta. Chelsea estaba ahí con su café y anunció la llegada del primer paciente de Zafrina. Cuando dijo tres minutos, lo había dicho en serio.

—Gracias, Z —dije, saliendo de la habitación y entrando a mi propia oficina para comenzar mi semana.

 **** _ **~SD~**_ ****

Estaba muy agradecida de ir a casa al final del día, no solo porque iba a ver a mis chicos. Estaba agotada. Mis pacientes habían probado mi paciencia hasta su límite.

Había música reproduciéndose fuerte cuando entré, pero Ryan y Edward no estaban a la vista. Dejé mi maletín cerca de la puerta y apagué el estéreo. No escuché ninguna protesta, así que subí las escaleras para ver a quién podía encontrar.

Ryan y Edward habían pintado la moldura mientras me fui, y la habitación lucía casi lista. Incluso habían limpiado lo que ensuciaron, lo que me impresionó más de lo que alguna vez admitiría. Ninguno de los dos estaba adentro, aunque la ventana estaba abierta para ventilar el olor a pintura fresca.

Al otro lado del pasillo, escuché los débiles sonidos del agua corriendo, indicando que Edward estaba en la ducha. Asomé la cabeza en la habitación de invitados y encontré a Ryan recién bañado sentado en la cama con un libro.

—¡Hola, ma! —dijo él con entusiasmo—. ¿La viste? —Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Sí —le dije, tratando de igualar su entusiasmo—. Hicieron un gran trabajo. No sabía que tu papá podía pintar tan bien.

—No puede —me informó Ryan—. Maldijo un montón y dijo que era bueno que tuviéramos el piso cubierto.

Me reí, algo de la tensión dejándome.

—Eso suena bastante bien. ¿Qué más hicieron?

Ryan se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho. Él trabajó un poco en sus computadoras, pero algo no funcionaba bien, así que lo dejó. ¿Qué hay para cenar?

Confía en el niño de diez años para pensar en la comida.

—¿Tú y tu papá no cocinaron? —pregunté, un poco decaída.

Ryan negó con la cabeza. Sabía que habían estado ocupados todo el día, pero teníamos una regla tácita de que cocinaba cualquiera que estuviera en casa primero. Y yo estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo.

—No sé, amigo. Déjame hablar con tu papá. —Me levanté con esfuerzo del colchón, sobre todo para luchar contra mi deseo de acostarme y no levantarme. Ryan agarró su libro de nuevo y yo caminé hacia nuestra habitación a tiempo para escuchar el agua cerrarse.

Edward abrió la puerta del baño usando solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—Oh, hola, no sabía que ya estabas en casa.

Me dejé caer en la cama y me quedé mirando al techo.

—Sí, estoy en casa. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Ryan y yo nos la pasamos bien pintando. La habitación está terminada si la quieres ver —dijo mientras revisaba sus cajones para buscar ropa.

—Ya la vi. —Traté de no dejar que mi irritación por la cena invadiera nuestra conversación, pero maldita sea, tenía hambre—. ¿Algo más?

Edward cerró el cajón con la fuerza suficiente para sacudir la cómoda. Las chucherías y los portarretratos que teníamos encima se tambalearon y un par se cayeron.

—Mi conexión VPN en el servidor no está funcionando bien, y no puedo acceder a la mayoría de nuestros archivos clasificados. Voy a tener que ir a la oficina esta noche para resolverlo.

Parecía particularmente perturbado por eso, sin embargo no podía ver por qué. Giré la cabeza así podía mirarlo.

—Creía que ese era el plan esta semana. Ibas a trabajar los turnos de noche así podías estar en casa con Ryan durante el día.

Frunció el ceño.

—No tenemos mucho pasando esta semana que vaya a requerir turnos de noche. La célula que estamos rastreando está en Argentina. Jasper, Ben, y yo lo resolvimos así podía trabajar desde casa, pero no puedo hacer que eso funcione. No quería pasar todas las noches lejos de ustedes.

—Oh —dije en voz baja. Él había tratado de reorganizar las cosas para poder estar en casa conmigo y Ryan, y yo estaba siendo una perra—. ¿Querías comer antes de irte?

—¡Mierda! —gritó—. Me olvidé de hacer la cena. ¡Hijo de puta! Lo siento, nena.

—Está todo bien —murmuré, dejando ir lo último de mi irritación. No nos haría bien y no pondría comida en la mesa—. Iré a hacer algo.

—Nah, vanos a pedir. Pareces agotada —dijo, sentándose a mi lado.

—No podemos —susurré. Si fuéramos solo nosotros, cualquier noche normal, compraríamos comida para llevar y comeríamos en la sala. Pero ya no éramos solo nosotros.

Los hombros de Edward se hundieron por un momento por la comprensión, y después una mirada determinada se instaló en su cara.

—Sí, Bella, podemos. Él puede comer pizza o comida china al igual que nosotros. No lo haremos un hábito, pero por esta noche, pediremos. Cámbiate, y yo me encargaré de la cena.

A pesar de mi mejor juzgamiento, estuve de acuerdo. Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir, y en realidad no tenía ganas de cocinar. Diez minutos después, vestida con chándales y una camiseta, entré en la cocina para ver a Edward mezclando una ensalada y a Ryan bebiendo un Dr. Pepper en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Qué decidimos? —pregunté, dejándome caer en una silla.

—Pizza —dijo Ryan con una sonrisa.

Me reí bajito, y Edward se encogió de hombros sin arrepentimiento.

—Será más fácil comerla en movimiento —dijo él—. Y el chico dijo que estaría aquí en veinte minutos.

El chico no estaba mintiendo. Veinte minutos después, Ryan y yo estábamos sentados en la sala con pizza y boles de ensalada, viendo una caricatura de hermanos que crean una montaña rusa que va por toda la ciudad. Sin embargo, desapareció antes de que pudieran meterse en problemas. En lo que respectaba a caricaturas modernas, pensé que era bastante buena. Ryan se rio mucho, aunque se mantuvo comentando constantemente lo que iba a pasar después.

Edward había agarrado tres porciones y se fue casi tan pronto como la comida fue entregada. Me dijo que me llamaría y me avisaría cuáles eran sus planes, pero no esperaba verlo antes de la mañana. Por primera vez, estaba sola con mi hijo, y no tenía idea de qué hacer con él.

—¿Quieres jugar un juego? —pregunté tentativamente.

Ryan se encogió de hombros.

—Claro. ¿Qué juegos tienes?

Fui hacia el armario del vestíbulo y escudriñé las cajas de juegos en la estantería. Ya eran más de las siete, así que no quería elegir algo largo.

—¿Qué te parece Uno? —dije sobre mi hombro.

Sin que lo supiera, Ryan me había seguido al armario. Salté cuando él habló directamente en mi espalda.

—Me gusta Uno. Oh, ¡y tienes Jenga! ¿También podemos jugarlo?

Me reí.

—Claro, amigo.

Me estiré en el armario y saqué ambos juegos. Caminamos juntos de regreso a la mesa, y comencé a barajar las cartas de Uno mientras Ryan construía la torre de Jenga. Estuvo silencioso por un rato mientras yo repartía nuestras manos y poníamos las cartas en la pila.

Ryan lo rompió pidiendo algo que nunca esperé tener que decirle a mi hijo.

—¿Me contarías de cuando descubriste que estabas embarazada?

Casi me ahogué con la bebida que acababa de tomar.

—Um, claro —respondí cuando me recuperé—. Tenía miedo —me reí—. Tu papá y yo estábamos planeando ir juntos a la universidad. Teníamos toda nuestra vida planeada, y un bebé no encajaba con eso. Eso, y que tenía que decirle a mi papá.

Ryan se rio.

—Apuesto a que el abuelo Charlie estaba realmente enojado.

—Lo estaba. —Asentí con una sonrisa—. Pero nos preguntó qué queríamos hacer y nos dijo que él apoyaría nuestra decisión. Fuimos al doctor y escuchamos tus latidos. Después de eso, no había forma de que renunciáramos a ti. Edward y yo cambiamos nuestros planes de ir a la escuela en la costa este para ir a la Universidad de Washington, así podíamos estar cerca de nuestras familias. Estábamos listos para tenerte. Nunca olvidaré cuando tuve un ultrasonido y te vimos por primera vez. —Las lágrimas me llenaron los ojos mientras recordaba.

»Uno —dije, interrumpiendo mi historia.

Ryan jugó de nuevo, y yo quedé fuera.

—¡Oh, hombre! —gritó—. Revancha.

Esta vez, Ryan barajó y repartió mientras yo le contaba lo mucho que lo amábamos incluso entonces y cómo lo habíamos llamado Ryan.

—¿Cuál iba a ser mi segundo nombre? —preguntó.

—Anthony, como tu papá —le dije—. Pero Parker también es bueno.

—Ellos me aman, ¿sabes? —dijo—. Mamá y papá han sido muy buenos padres.

Le di una sonrisa triste.

—Lo sé. Y sé que también los amas. Eso está bien, Ry.

Esperó un minuto antes de jugar de nuevo.

—¿Te hizo enojar que le dijera a la jueza que quería seguir viviendo con ellos? —preguntó sumisamente.

—No, Ryan, no me hizo enojar. Me gustaría que pudieras vivir con nosotros todo el tiempo; me gustaría que nunca hubieras sido alejado de nosotros en primer lugar, pero sé que no sería justo para ti en este momento. Ha habido muchos cambios en tu vida en muy poco tiempo. Podemos esperar mientras nos conoces.

Él dejó que eso se asimilara por unos minutos mientras me aplastaba en nuestra segunda mano de la noche.

—¿Ahora podemos jugar Jenga? —me preguntó mientras yo contaba los setenta y tres puntos en mi mano.

Estuve de acuerdo y dejé a Ryan sacar la primera pieza. Al final, él lo tiró tres veces y yo una. Guardamos los juegos juntos, y él se preparó para la cama. No creía que él se tuviera que levantar temprano por alguna razón, pero no iba a dejar que se acostumbrara a estar levantado toda la noche en nuestra casa.

—¿Te importa si les llamo antes de dormirme? —me preguntó mientras lo arropaba.

—Nop. Diles que dije hola —respondí—. ¿Luz prendida o apagada?

Pensó por un segundo.

—Apagada. De esa forma no tengo que salir de la cama.

La apagué.

—Buenas noches, Ry.

—Buenas noches, ma. Te quiero.

—También te quiero —susurré, con la garganta obstruida por las lágrimas.

 **** ** _~SD~_** ****

Nuestra rutina continuó de esta forma hasta el miércoles. Edward estaba un poco más malhumorado de lo normal en lo que se refería al trabajo. Algo había salido mal con la instalación del internet, y tuvo que hacer que regresaran para sacar algún tipo de reductor de velocidad y un dispositivo antipiratería. Tampoco estaba durmiendo mucho, porque tenía que estar despierto con Ryan durante el día y estaba levantado toda la noche por el trabajo.

Mi teléfono sonó a media mañana el jueves.

— _Ma, ¿puedo ir y pasar el rato en tu oficina esta tarde,_ por favor _?_ —susurró Ryan en el teléfono.

—Ryan, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté, al instante alarmada.

— _¿Nada? Solo… papá está muy cansado y está haciendo todo lo que puede para mantenerse despierto, incluyendo poner el aire acondicionado tan bajo como es posible y poner música de rock a todo volumen por la casa. No se irá a dormir si estoy aquí_ —me dijo Ryan—. _Por favor._

Comprobé mi agenda y vi que mi próximo paciente no era hasta dentro de media hora. Agarré mi bolso y mis llaves y me levanté de un salto.

—Sí, claro. Sin embargo, agarra un libro o algo para hacer. Estaré ahí en un momento.

—Chelsea —dije, deteniéndome en su escritorio en mi camino de salida—, dile a Andrew Hipman que volveré pronto si llega aquí antes que yo. Tengo que ir a recoger a mi hijo.

Sus ojos se ampliaron, y ella asintió con rapidez. No esperé una respuesta.

Afortunadamente, vivíamos cerca de la oficina. Como Ryan había dicho, la casa estaba congelada y café expreso llenaba la cafetera, el olor penetrante flotaba por la casa. Ryan y Edward estaban compitiendo contra el otro en algún videojuego, y parecía que se divertían. Me pregunté dónde había estado Edward cuando Ryan me llamó.

Cuando la carrera terminó, Ryan se levantó de un salto y agarró una mochila que había dejado cerca del extremo del sofá. Edward parecía desconcertado.

—Hola, nena —dijo, confundido—. ¿Qué haces en casa?

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de evitar el tema hasta que pudiéramos hablar más tarde.

—Solo vine a buscar a Ryan. Él va a pasar conmigo el resto de la tarde.

Edward levantó una ceja, pero ante una rápida mirada mía, se abstuvo de comentar. Di un paso hacia él y lo besé suavemente.

—Duerme un poco, cariño. Tienes que jugar al soldado este fin de semana, y no puedes hacerlo si solo has tenido unas horas de sueño. Te amo; tengo esto controlado.

Comenzó a protestar, pero luego bostezó.

—Gracias —susurró contra mis labios justo antes de que me diera un beso de despedida.

—Y sube el aire —grité mientras caminaba de regreso al auto.

Ryan se rio a mi lado.

—Gracias por venir a buscarme. Nos estábamos divirtiendo, pero sé que él está muy cansado. Traté de decirle que tomara una siesta, pero no lo haría —me informó Ryan.

—Está bien, Ry. Lamento que las cosas no fueran fáciles para ti esta semana. —Me mataba que estuviéramos teniendo problemas para proveer cuidado diario estable para nuestro hijo.

—Está bien. Estaría en el centro comunitario si estuviera en casa, y esto es mucho más divertido. Oye, ¿me inscribiste en ese campamento que encontraste? ¿El del zoológico? —preguntó Ryan.

Sonreí.

—Lo hice. Irás la próxima vez que estés aquí.

Eso pareció complacerlo, y charló por un rato más. Cuando llegamos a la oficina, lo acomodé en la habitación de descanso con algunos bocadillos y su mochila de chucherías, y regresé a mi oficina a tiempo para llamar a Andrew, quien fue más que comprensivo, solo cinco minutos tarde.

Ryan fue extremadamente paciente y solo salió de la sala de descanso una vez. Afortunadamente, yo solo estaba haciendo las historias clínicas y él solo estaba comprobando. Kate, Zafrina, y Chelsea lo visitaron, y parecían tan cautivadas por mi hijo como yo al final del día.

—Sé que tiene buenos genes, Bella, pero ese chico ha sido criado bien —susurró Zafrina—. Trato con niños todo el tiempo, y nunca son tan agradables y educados.

—Es un chico muy bueno —acordé, contenta de que él fuera digno de elogios y un poco desilusionada de que yo no había tenido nada que ver con eso.

Ella me dio una sonrisa triste, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

—Todavía estará aquí mañana a la tarde, ¿verdad? Jacob y yo lo agendamos para las tres y media.

Asentí.

—Me aseguraré de que Edward lo deje a esa hora. Ellos generalmente se van alrededor de las cuatro para su fin de semana de ejercicios, así que debería funcionar perfectamente. Gracias por hacer esto —le dije mientras juntaba mis cosas por la noche.

—Será un placer, especialmente con un chico como él —me dijo.

Ryan nos encontró en la puerta, y ella le revolvió el cabello en su camino a la salida. Él le dio un falso "oye", pero estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

En el camino a casa, Ryan y yo decidimos hacer tacos para la cena. Al parecer, era una de las comidas favoritas de Ryan, y yo siempre pensé que eran divertidos para comer.

La casa estaba silenciosa cuando entramos y bastante más caliente de lo que había estado. Dejé a Ryan en la sala mientras subía las escaleras y me asomaba a la habitación principal. Edward estaba acurrucado bajo las mantas, la imagen perfecta de un pacífico descanso. Él parecía mucho más joven así, sin el peso del pasado consumiéndolo.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado, decidiendo dejarlo dormir un poco más, al menos mientras preparábamos la cena.

Abajo en la cocina, Ryan había sacado la carne molida del congelador y estaba sosteniendo una lechuga cuando entré. Señalé la tabla de cortar que todavía estaba en la encimera y después llené el fregadero con agua caliente para descongelar la carne. Mientras la carne hacía la transición de un bloque de hielo, saqué los tomates y el queso. Mientras cortaba las verduras, le mostré a Ryan cómo rallar el queso, y trabajamos lado a lado, hablando del libro que él estaba leyendo.

—Ryan, ¿puedes sacar las tortillas del cajón del refrigerador? —le pedí mientras salteaba y condimentaba la carne.

Las sacó y puso el paquete en la encimera. Le dije cómo envolverlas y ponerlas en el microondas para calentarlas. Luchó un poco con la toalla de papel mojada, pero estaba feliz cuando las sacó y estaban calientes y flexibles.

Edward todavía no había bajado, y la cena estaba lista. Comprobé mi reloj; él había estado durmiendo por seis horas más o menos.

—Ve a levantar a tu papá, por favor —le dije a Ryan.

Él tenía una mirada traviesa en la cara y corrió por las escaleras. Momentos después, escuché a Edward gritar y a Ryan reír. Era un sonido mágico.

Comimos los tacos, y Ryan le contó a Edward de su tarde en mi oficina. Él dijo que no podía esperar para regresar.

—Tendrás tu oportunidad mañana —le dije y después me giré hacia Edward—. Zafrina agendó su cita para las tres y media. ¿Puedes dejarlo antes de ese momento?

—Claro. Es un buen momento, ya que tenemos que irnos a las cuatro —aceptó Edward.

Ryan miró alternadamente entre nosotros con las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Qué cita?

Quería estar molesta porque ni Esme ni Jacob le hubieran mencionado esto, pero yo era su madre y también debería haberlo hecho.

—Cuando estés aquí, tendrás tiempo de hablar con Zafrina. El señor Black también estará en el teléfono con ustedes.

—¿Mi psicólogo? —preguntó.

—Síp. Ya que estás aquí por dos semanas completas, queríamos que tengas alguien con quien hablar —respondí, manteniendo mi tono tan casual como podía.

—Oh, hombre. ¿Tengo que hacerlo? —se quejó Ryan.

—Sí —respondimos Edward y yo juntos.

Ryan arrugó la nariz, pero no se quejó. En su lugar, regresó a comer su tercer taco.

Después de que todos terminamos, Edward limpió la cocina ya que nosotros habíamos cocinado. Ryan conectó la consola de nuevo así podíamos jugar Mario Kart. Él parecía necesitar un poco de tiempo de juego con su papá, sabiendo que Edward se iría por varios días. Edward le siguió la corriente e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para perder algunos juegos.

A la hora de dormir, Ryan una vez más llamó a Carlisle y Esme después de decirnos buenas noches. No hablaron mucho tiempo, y él se quedó dormido poco después, sus suaves ronquidos se filtraban por el pasillo.

—¿Van a estar bien sin mí este fin de semana? —preguntó Edward en voz baja, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura por detrás.

Me apoyé contra él y asentí suavemente.

—Eso creo. Será lindo pasar algo de tiempo juntos, solo Ryan y yo. Además, nos vamos a tener que acostumbrar a hacer esto.

—Te diré a lo que no estoy acostumbrado —me susurró con voz ronca en el oído—. No estoy acostumbrado a tener que contenerme. Ya no creo que pueda esperar más.

Sonreí, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería.

—¿Qué tenías en mente?

—¿Crees que puedes ser silenciosa?

—No, pero lo intentaré —dije con una risa ligera en mi voz.

Edward me empujó hacia la cama, girándose y cerrando la puerta de nuestra habitación detrás de él.

—Desnúdate —ordenó.

Solo el tono de su voz me hacía cosas _malas._ Me estremecí por la anticipación y lentamente me desabotoné la camisa. Una vez que el último botón estuvo abierto, me deslicé la camisa por los brazos y la tiré por la habitación. Me estiré hacia atrás y me desprendí la falda, dejándola caer al piso y amontonarse a mis pies. La mirada de Edward se calentó más y más, incrementando mi propio deseo.

Cuando me estiré para desprenderme el sostén, Edward levantó una mano.

—Detente. Déjame a mí.

Se acercó hacia mí y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Sin tocarme la piel, lo desprendió, y después colocó sus grandes palmas en mis hombros y lentamente las deslizó por mis brazos, llevándose el sostén con ellas. Sacudidas de deseo me atravesaron, y me arqueé hacia él de forma inconsciente.

—Dios, eres hermosa —susurró con voz ronca antes de que se inclinara y capturara mis labios con los suyos.

No habíamos estado juntos de esta forma en lo que se sentía mucho tiempo. Entre tener la casa lista para mudarnos y la presencia de Ryan aquí, este lado de nuestra relación había quedado relegado. No hacía falta decir que estaba más que lista para resucitarlo.

—Estás usando demasiada ropa —murmuré contra sus labios.

Mis manos finalmente recibieron los mensajes de mi cerebro y buscaron a tientas su cinturón. Edward me dejó trabajar en sus pantalones mientras sus manos nunca pararon de vagar por mi cuerpo.

Una vez que le desprendí el cinturón, el botón de la cremallera de sus vaqueros fue fácil. Un tirón, y todos los botones se abrieron. Sin embargo, ni siquiera pude esperar a bajar sus vaqueros y me estiré hacia su bóxer donde él estaba duro, esperando por mí. Cuando envolví mi mano alrededor de su erección, las manos de Edward se detuvieron por primera vez y dejó salir un gemido bajo.

—¿Se siente bien? —susurré.

Su cabeza cayó en sus hombros.

—No tienes idea. —Pareció recordar que mis pechos todavía estaban contenidos en sus manos, y frotó sus pulgares por mis pezones.

—Puede que tenga una idea —gemí. Me hundí en la cama mientras Edward peleaba con el resto de su ropa. No le tomó mucho tiempo acompañarme.

No dudamos desde ese momento. Podríamos haberlo tomado lento y saboreado el toque del otro, pero ambos parecíamos sentir el mismo sentido de urgencia. Por primera vez en la historia, estábamos haciendo el amor con un niño al otro lado del pasillo, y él era lo suficientemente grande para entender lo que estaba pasando si decidía salir de la cama. Tampoco estaba de humor para esperar. Había pasado suficiente tiempo, y lo deseaba. Inmediatamente.

Edward me pasó los dedos por el clítoris, asegurándose de que estaba lista para él. No había mucha duda. Gimió cuando sintió lo mojada que estaba, y después, se arrodilló entre mis piernas y jaló mis caderas hacia él, embistiéndome con un golpe certero.

Tuve que recordarme no gemir en voz alta como una prostituta descarada. Él estaba golpeando en el lugar justo en mi interior y masajeándome el clítoris con una mano. Me pellizqué los pezones, provocando un gruñido de placer de Edward. Sus ojos, que habían estado vacilando entre donde estábamos unidos y mi cara, se detuvieron con firmeza en mis manos jugando con mis pechos. Su ritmo se incrementó y me lanzó sobre el proverbial precipicio sin advertencia.

Esta vez, no pude detener el sonido que salió de mi boca. Edward inmediatamente se inclinó hacia adelante y me besó con fuerza, amortiguando mis gemidos con su boca. Su ritmo se volvió más errático mientras estaba inclinado hacia adelante, y en unos rápidos embistes, él gimió y se detuvo, su propio éxtasis invadiéndolo.

Los brazos de Edward cedieron, y colapsó encima de mí. Me encantaba sentir el peso de él encima de mí así. De alguna forma, siempre me hacía sentir más cerca de él después.

—Te amo, Bella —murmuró en la almohada.

Me reí.

—También te amo. Ahora muévete. Tenemos que ponernos el pijama por si acaso.

Gruñó un poco, pero me siguió al baño donde terminamos de arreglarnos para dormir.

—¿Cómo supiste que tenías que venir a casa temprano? —preguntó mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

—Ryan me llamó. Dijo que no tomarías una siesta con él aquí, y que estabas muy cansado —respondí.

—Oh, demonios. —Edward parecía alicaído—. Estaba tratando de no dejarle saber cuán cansado estaba realmente. Supongo que no hice un muy buen trabajo.

—Está bien. Él estuvo bien en la oficina. Sin embargo, vamos a tener que planear algo más para la próxima semana. No puedes seguir así con solo unas horas de sueño en la noche —lo regañé ligeramente.

Se giró hacia mí.

—Bella, probablemente habría estado bien si hubiera _dormido_ unas cuantas horas por la noche. Hasta esta tarde, no había dormido desde el lunes a la noche. En absoluto. Pero tienes razón, esto no va a funcionar a largo plazo. Todo debería estar solucionado ahora, así puedo trabajar más desde casa cuando Ryan está aquí.

Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera cambiaría el hecho de que él no había dormido nada.

—Edward, cariño, ya no puedes hacer eso —le dije mientras nos metíamos de nuevo a la cama—. Ahora ya no eres solo tú. Tenemos un hijo del que preocuparnos. ¿Qué haríamos Ryan y yo si te perdemos cuando golpees un árbol porque estabas demasiado cansado? ¿Qué si Ryan estaba en el auto contigo? —Había escuchado sobre demasiados accidentes a lo largo de los años provocados por conductores que estaban muy cansados y no eran capaces de salir del camino o curso correcto lo suficientemente rápido. Era uno de los riesgos de ser la hija del jefe de policía.

—Lo sé, nena. Lo sé —dijo, un poco exasperado—. Lo resolveremos.

Un poco calmada, me acurruqué en sus brazos, saboreando los planos duros de su pecho contra mi espalda. Sabiendo que esta sensación me tenía que durar por dos días más, luché con el sueño hasta que el cansancio me ganó.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Y gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Seguimos viendo más de su rol de padres.

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Jovipattinson, Itzel Lightwood, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, Adriu, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Andrea Ojeda, solecitopucheta, IngridMMP, lizdayanna, Roxy Sanchez, Yoliki, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Cristal82, Anastacia T. Crawford, freedom2604, y los Guest.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

El viernes fue un desastre. Me desperté tarde, por quedarme despierta demasiado tiempo anoche, y terminé yéndome sin mi maletín. Afortunadamente, me di cuenta antes de pasar la cuadra y no estaba demasiado lejos para regresar y buscarlo. En consecuencia, llegué tarde para mi primer paciente del día.

Traté de recuperar el tiempo trabajando durante el almuerzo, pero eso solo me hizo sentir malhumorada y hambrienta; tuve que parar después de mi primer paciente de la tarde y tomar un sándwich, que tuve que tragar casi entero para tener tiempo para comer.

Cuando Edward y Ryan se presentaron, estaba a punto de arrancarme el cabello. Acomodamos a Ryan en la oficina de Zafrina y cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros. Prácticamente caí en los brazos de Edward, usando su fuerza para sostenerme, mental y físicamente, mientras podía.

—Solo me voy a ir hasta el domingo —bromeó.

—Lo sé —dije, mis palabras amortiguadas por su camisa—, pero este ha sido el día más horrible, y ahora tú te vas.

Edward me frotó la espalda con sus manos, todavía sosteniéndome, haciéndome sentir segura y amada como solo él podía.

—¿Me llamas cuando esto termine y me avisas cómo salió? —me preguntó, y sabía que estaba hablando de la sesión de Ryan con Zafrina.

Asentí.

—Te dejaré un mensaje después de que lleguemos a casa.

—Gracias. —Se inclinó y me besó, dejándome sentir su amor por mí aunque dijo las palabras.

Una vez más, cumplí mi deber y lo observé alejarse de mí con su ropa de camuflaje, listo para ir a entrenar por otro fin de semana. No tenía idea de cómo alguna vez sería capaz de verlo alejarse para ir a la guerra, y en silencio oré para que nunca pasara.

Fue una suerte que tuviera una sesión de emergencia durante la reunión de Ryan con Zafrina. Enfocarme en los problemas de la chica de trece años enfrente de mí alejó a mi mente de los problemas del chico de diez años en la otra habitación. Melanie había estado lidiando con el acoso en la escuela por más de cinco años, y éste había comenzado a incrementarse después de que sus padres se involucraran y exigieran castigos para las otras chicas implicadas. Ahora, en vez de simplemente atormentarla en la escuela, las chicas habían lanzado una campaña cibernética contra ella.

Melanie era más afortunada que muchas chicas en su situación, ya que tenía un grupo de amigos que la apoyaban contra las "chicas pesadas". No les importaba lo suficiente ser impopulares para abandonar a su amiga cuando ella más los necesitaba. Sin embargo, las constantes humillaciones y susurros habían dejado huella en la psique de Melanie, y su autoestima estaba por el piso. Esta semana había sido particularmente mala, y Melanie necesitaba trabajar en algunas afirmaciones para evitar explotar o desmoronarse por completo.

Cuando terminamos por el día, Ryan y Zafrina habían acabado y reían con la puerta abierta. Despedí a Melanie y asomé la cabeza en la oficina de Zafrina.

—Oigan, ¿cómo les fue? —pregunté casualmente. Estaba decidida a no sonsacar a ninguno de ellos por información. Este era un lugar donde Ryan necesitaba ser capaz de sentirse seguro, y no iba a darle ninguna razón para no ser completamente sincero si él lo necesitaba.

—Bien. Zafrina es muy divertida —me dijo Ryan con una sonrisa—. También se burló de Jacob.

La piel oscura de Zafrina se coloreó ligeramente por la vergüenza.

—Él todavía está en esa etapa donde quiere asegurarse que sepamos que ha leído su libro de texto —me dijo ella.

Me reí. Cuando comencé con Zafrina y Kate, ellas se sentaron en un par de sesiones conmigo. Después, me habían dicho que tenía que dejar de hablar de los libros de texto a mis pacientes, porque solo la gente que los escribía entendía lo que querían decir.

—Entonces suena como que fue bien —dije, reprimiendo la urgencia casi abrumadora de fisgonear.

Zafrina sonrió con suficiencia.

—Sí. El jueves de la próxima semana, misma hora.

—Nos vemos la próxima semana, Zafrina —le dijo Ryan, poniéndose de pie y agarrando su mochila del piso.

Solo tenía un poco de papeleo que terminar, así que le dije a Ryan que se sentara mientras completaba lo que no podía llevarme. Él sacó su libro y leyó mientras yo terminaba con mis historias clínicas.

Mi teléfono sonó, avisándome que se estaba haciendo tarde. Era Alice.

— _¿Vamos a comer pizza en tu casa ya que Ryan está allí?_ —preguntó en lugar de decir hola.

Ni siquiera había considerado la idea de que mis amigas todavía quisieran juntarse este fin de semana.

—Ryan, ¿te parece bien cenar pizza? Alice y mi amiga, Angela, quieren ir a la casa y comer con nosotros.

Se encogió de hombros, sus ojos nunca dejando el libro.

—Suena bien para mí.

Regresé mi atención al teléfono.

—Sí, Alice, eso estará bien. ¿A qué hora vas a estar allí?

— _A las seis y media, así que tienes que dejar la oficina ahora_ —ordenó—. _Ya son casi las seis._

—¿Cómo sabías que todavía estaba en la oficina? —me reí.

— _Nos conocemos_ —respondió riendo—. _¡Te veo en un rato!_

Colgué el teléfono y suspiré contenta. Nuestra nueva vida estaba realmente tomando forma, y todas las piezas estaban encajando. De alguna manera, se sentía como la calma antes de la tormenta, pero estaba determinada a disfrutar cada minuto de esta que pudiera.

—¿Estás listo para irte? —le pregunté a Ryan, poniéndome de pie y metiendo el resto de mi trabajo en mi bolso. Estaba segura que encontraría algo de tiempo para trabajar en él durante el fin de semana o que no se pudriría en mi bolso antes del lunes.

Ryan saltó del sofá y se puso la mochila en los hombros con facilidad. Me siguió afuera y espero con paciencia mientras yo cerraba la puerta de mi oficina y le decía adiós a Kate, que todavía estaba trabajando en su escritorio.

Había dos autos en el camino de entrada cuando nos estacionamos, que reconocí como pertenecientes a Alice y Angela. Había olvidado que Alice todavía tenía una llave, y supuse que ella ya se había puesto cómoda. Ryan fue arriba para llamar a Carlisle y Esme mientras yo me reunía con mis dos amigas en la cocina.

—Hola, señorita —dijo Alice, el humor claro en su voz. Me pasó una bebida verde espumosa.

—No puedo beber esto —siseé—. Tengo un niño en la casa. —Ella empujó mi mano hacia mí cuando traté de devolvérsela.

—Puedes, y lo harás —insistió Angela—. Es sin alcohol. Nosotras tampoco tenemos tequila, _chica._ Es una muestra de solidaridad, por así decirlo. Es solo por la ilusión de la diversión.

—Ustedes son las mejores —susurré, con la garganta cerrada—. Gracias. En realidad no esperaba verlas esta noche, pero estoy muy feliz de que estén aquí.

Alice sonrió orgullosamente.

—También trajimos películas. Aptas para niños. —Rebuscó en una bolsa de tela en la encimera—. Tenemos _Los Goonies_ , _La Princesa Prometida_ , _Star Trek,_ la nueva versión, y un par de películas de Disney. Pensé en que dejáramos que Ryan elija.

No había nada que pudiera decir, así que solo las agarré a las dos y las abracé.

Para mi sorpresa Ryan eligió _Los Goonies_ primero. Era un poco de "la vieja escuela" para su gusto, pero pensó que era graciosa. Después de todo, no había videojuegos, celulares, o iPads en ella. Cuando esa terminó, él puso _Star Trek,_ y yo hice palomitas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que piezas volaran por la habitación y golpearan a alguien en la cabeza.

Angela y Alice se llevaron estupendamente con Ryan, tratándolo más como a un hermano pequeño que como a mi hijo, lo que pensaba que probablemente era lo mejor. A él parecía gustarle la atención, por lo menos. Con nadie esperándolas en casa, ellas decidieron que se quedarían en mi casa y rogaron que le permitiera a Ryan quedarse levantado y ver _Pinocho_ con nosotras. Cedí, pero hice a todos ponerse los pijamas primero.

Así fue cómo me encontré despertando la mañana del sábado, tendida en el sofá con la cabeza de Ryan en mi regazo y mis dos mejores amigas en el piso.

Mi teléfono estaba sonando en mi bolso en algún lugar de la cocina. Lo había dejado ahí después de recibir el mensaje de Edward de que había llegado sano y salvo. Deslicé una almohada debajo de la cabeza de Ryan y corrí hacia él.

—¿Hola? —respondí sin aliento, esperando haberlo contestado antes de que fuera a buzón de voz.

— _Bella, soy Tanya. Lamento llamarte tan temprano, pero Edward no ha respondido mis llamadas, y necesito hablar con ustedes._

—Está en el entrenamiento de la reserva este fin de semana, probablemente no tiene el teléfono encendido. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

— _Bueno, eso resuelve un problema._ 60 Minutes _quiere enviar su equipo la próxima semana, y tenía miedo de que fuera el fin de semana de Edward en la reserva. ¿Pueden estar disponibles en Forks el próximo viernes?_ —preguntó ella.

Mierda. No. Tenía un día lleno de pacientes programados, y no había forma de que pudiera reprogramarlos a todos.

—Íbamos a ir allí después del trabajo para llevar a Ryan a casa. ¿Podemos hacer la entrevista el sábado a la mañana? —También tendría que consultarlo con Esme y Carlisle para ver si funcionaba para ellos.

— _Eso creo. Llamaré al productor de nuevo y lo comprobaré. ¿Te puedo enviar un mensaje de texto con la confirmación más tarde?_ —La podía escuchar escribiendo en su portátil en el otro extremo de la línea.

—Sí, está bien. Gracias, Tanya.

— _De nada._

Colgamos con poca algarabía, pero ahora que estaba despierta y tenía esta entrevista en la mente, no había forma de que pudiera volver a dormir pronto. Miré alrededor de la cocina y comencé a sacar ollas y sartenes. Si iba a estar despierta, entonces iba a hacer el desayuno.

Treinta minutos después, tenía galletas, salsa espesa, huevos, salchichas, y frutas puestas en la mesa. Angela, Alice, y Ryan habían entrado en el transcurso de mis labores y se sentaron. Mientras comíamos, les conté de la llamada de Tanya.

—¿De verdad voy a estar en la televisión? —preguntó Ryan, apenas enmascarando su emoción.

—De verdad vas a estar en la televisión —confirmé con una risa.

—Eso es genial —dijo, mirando a Angela por el rabillo del ojo y tratando de parecer inafectado.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le tiré una galleta.

Después del desayuno, las chicas se fueron, dejándonos a Ryan y a mí solos por el resto del fin de semana. Ya que sus muebles iban a ser entregados el lunes, pensé que sería un buen momento para ir y conseguirle ropa de cama.

Ryan tenía una idea de lo que quería, y pasamos casi todo el día caminando por el centro de Seattle buscando. Finalmente, en una tienda familiar en un callejón cerca del estadio, lo encontró. Era un edredón hecho de camisetas de los Mariners a lo largo de los años. Los colores eran los mismos que los que habíamos pintado su habitación, y él estaba en las nubes por ello.

—Esto es increíble —le dije a la mujer encargada de la tienda—. ¿Dónde lo encontró?

Ella se rio ligeramente.

—Yo lo hice. Mi hijo era un gran fan de los Mariners cuando era más joven y coleccionaba las camisetas. Sin embargo, él creció y se mudó a Florida. Ahora, es fan de Tampa Bay. Así que tomé todas sus camisetas e hice un edredón.

—¿Puedo tenerlo, ma? —preguntó Ryan. Sus pequeños ojos verdes de cachorrito me miraron.

Di vuelta la pequeña etiqueta del precio en la esquina y casi me dio un síncope. No habíamos pagado tanto por su cama. La mujer debió haber visto la mirada en mi cara, porque se rio suavemente.

—¿Eres un gran fan de los Mariners? —le preguntó a Ryan.

—Sí, mi abuelo Charlie me regaló entradas para un juego por mi cumpleaños. Fue increíble —le dijo.

Me lanzó una mirada pícara e hizo un gesto para que el caballero mayor se acercara.

—Este es mi esposo, Ron. Él atrapó una de las pelotas de Ichiro* cuando todavía estaba aquí. ¿Te gustaría verla?

Era una pregunta estúpida. Ryan prácticamente voló a través de la habitación detrás de Ron, preguntando con entusiasmo sobre la experiencia de atrapar una pelota.

—No quiero fisgonear, pero luces familiar. ¿Él es el pequeño que le fue robado a sus padres al nacer? —dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que solo yo la escuchara.

Me enfurecí al instante.

—¿Discúlpeme?

Ella se retractó al instante, sabiendo que había pisado una mina.

—Lo siento. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia. Solo me siento mal por ustedes, por ambas familias, en realidad. Sé que no hay nada que podamos hacer para mejorar la situación, pero me encantaría ayudar de cualquier forma que pueda.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias. Ha sido… difícil, por decir lo menos. Él se está adaptando tan bien como se puede esperar, pero es mucho para que un niño lo asimile —le dije.

—¡Ma! —gritó Ryan del otro lado de la habitación—. ¡Mira esto! ¿No es impresionante?

—Es impresionante —respondí. La sonrisa que aparecía siempre que me llamaba "ma" se quedó en mi cara, y suspiré.

—Aquí —dijo la mujer, doblando el edredón y pasándomelo—. Si nada más, esto hará su habitación en tu casa muy especial.

Levanté una mano para detenerla.

—Oh no, no puedo —dije. Lo que quería decir era que no había forma de que gastara quinientos dólares en un edredón, no importaba cuán cuidadosamente estuviera hecho.

—Puedes. Un regalo de una madre a otra —dijo ella—. Sería bueno para este viejo corazón ver a otro pequeño obtener felicidad de estas camisetas viejas. —Arrancó un recibo del libro en el mostrador y escribió: _Disfruta el edredón ~ $0._

Me sentía incómoda aceptando algo tan caro solo por el delito de Gerandy y el circo de los medios alrededor de él, pero la vendedora no sería disuadida. Al final, le agradecí profusamente e hice que Ryan hiciera lo mismo. Él, por supuesto, estaba emocionado. También parecía que a ella la hacía feliz hacer algo pequeño por nosotros.

Con el edredón en la mano, regresamos a Target para comprar sábanas azul marino que combinaran. También compramos un par de almohadas que le gustaron. Tenía el presentimiento de que él tendría su cama hecha antes de que termináramos de armarla.

Esa noche, Ryan me ayudó a hacer chuletas de cerdo, relleno, y guisantes para la cena. Hablamos de cómo generalmente pasaba los fines de semana que Edward estaba lejos. Ryan quería hacerle una cena especial mañana a la noche, así que acepté e hicimos planes para ir al mercado de Pike Place al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, Angela truncó un poco mis planes.

No había crecido especialmente religiosa. Papá estaba más cómodo en el río los domingos a la mañana, y mamá revoloteaba de una iglesia a la otra y después a un templo como si fueran atuendos nuevos. La única vez que había pasado algún tiempo significante en la iglesia era cuando fui con Angela en Forks.

Así que, cuando Angela me llamó y nos pidió ir a la iglesia con ella la mañana siguiente, estaba un poco estupefacta. No estaba segura de cuál había sido la educación religiosa de Ryan.

— _Bella, tienen un gran grupo juvenil lleno de niños de la edad de Ryan. Le encantará. Incluso si a ninguno de los dos les gusta, solo tendrán que pasar un par de horas la mañana del domingo conociendo gente nueva. Por favor_ —rogó.

—Está bien —acepté—. Pero tienes que ir de compras con nosotros después de la iglesia.

— _Trato. Los recogeré a las nueve._

Nos fuimos a la cama temprano así podíamos levantarnos a tiempo para ir. Estaba sorprendida de que Ryan estuviera levantado y vestido antes de que siquiera me hubiera duchado. No era consciente de que él había traído pantalones caqui, pero estaba en mi cocina, arreglado y listo para salir, comiendo un bagel sacado del cajón.

Angela fue puntual. Ryan se metió en el asiento trasero, rebotando un poco por la emoción.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en una iglesia como esta? —preguntó Angela cuando nos estacionamos enfrente. Era grande y había un montón de gente, familias, entrando por la puerta principal.

—Solía ir con mi amigo, John, en Los Ángeles. Era divertido —respondió él, contemplando la vista alrededor. Cuando estuvimos adentro, Angela le mostró dónde se sentaba el grupo juvenil y le presentó a algunos de los otros niños de su edad. Lo dejamos ahí, charlando, mientras íbamos a encontrar nuestros asientos.

El pastor Michael parecía ser un hombre bueno y bondadoso. Su sermón fue un poco largo para mi gusto, pero el mensaje era bueno. Todos alrededor de nosotras fueron amistosos y saludaron a Angela felizmente; obviamente, ella había encontrado una nueva iglesia en casa. Me recibieron con los brazos abiertos y expresaron su deseo de que me uniera a ellos de nuevo pronto.

—¿Qué te pareció? —le pregunté a Ryan cuando finalmente lo encontré.

—Me gustó. Los niños fueron muy agradables —respondió.

Angela reprimió una sonrisa.

—El grupo juvenil se reúne los miércoles a la noche si quieres venir de nuevo.

Parte de mí quería protestar, aunque en realidad no estaba segura de por qué. Sin embargo, esta era una forma para que Ryan hiciera amigos aquí. Ya que él no iría a la escuela, consideré que un grupo juvenil de la iglesia sería una buena forma de hacerlo sentir más en casa.

—¿Puedo venir, ma? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

Sonreí y asentí.

—Claro, amigo.

Ryan se despidió con la mano de los chicos que había conocido, y nos metimos de nuevo en el auto de Angela. Fiel a su palabra, ella caminó por el mercado de Pike Place con nosotros, consiguiendo todo lo que necesitaríamos para nuestra cena de esa noche. Ryan insistió en ayudarme a escoger y después a preparar la comida cuando llegamos a casa. Antes de irse, Angela prometió que llamaría con los detalles del grupo juvenil e incluso se ofreció a llevar a Ryan si yo lo necesitaba.

—¿A qué hora estará papá en casa? —preguntó Ryan por decimoquinta vez desde que habíamos llegado a casa dos horas antes.

Revisé el reloj.

—No por otra hora, generalmente. Tenemos mucho tiempo —le aseguré.

—¿Puedo jugar Mario Kart por un rato? —preguntó.

Le dije que fuera y arrastré mi maletín a la sala así podía terminar el resto de mi trabajo mientras él manejaba el autito alrededor.

Él había recorrido casi la mitad de los tableros disponibles cuando escuché la llave en la puerta principal.

Ryan también la escuchó.

—¡Papá! —gritó, tirando el control en el sofá y corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

—Hola, amigo. —Edward se rio mientras envolvía a Ryan en un gran abrazo—. ¿Te divertiste con tu mamá este fin de semana?

—Lo hice. Conseguimos un edredón para mi habitación hecho de camisetas viejas de los Mariners, y vi una de las pelotas de Ichiro. Y hoy, fuimos a la iglesia, y conocí un montón de niños de mi edad. —Estaba hablando a una milla por minuto, apenas respirando.

Edward alzó una ceja en mi dirección, y articulé que le explicaría más tarde.

—Oye, Ry, ¿por qué no dejas que tu papá atraviese la puerta y vaya a cambiarse? —le dije. Edward todavía estaba en su uniforme, y sospechaba que probablemente necesitaba una ducha.

Ryan lo soltó y caminó hacia la cocina.

—Debes apurarte —le dijo a Edward—. Ma y yo tenemos la cena casi lista.

Me reí y me acerqué para saludar a Edward con un beso.

Él me saludó con entusiasmo.

—Te extrañé —susurró con una sonrisa—. No te puedo decir lo bien que se siente llegar a nuestra casa y nuestra familia.

Sus palabras me calentaron el corazón, y su sonrisa prometió más por venir, pero se separó y se dirigió a nuestra habitación con su bolso de lona.

En la cocina, Ryan había mezclado la ensalada y sacado las guarniciones que habíamos comenzado a preparar. Como ya había cortado las papas, las puse a hervir y me dirigí afuera para encender la parrilla. Los bistecs ya estaban marinados y solo necesitarían unos diez minutos de cocción, así que mantuve todo lo demás caliente mientras Ryan ponía la mesa.

Cuando Edward bajó, la mesa estaba llena con bistecs, papines en salsa de mantequilla con hierbas, y brócoli al vapor con salsa de queso, además de ensalada mixta y panecillos.

—Esto luce genial, chicos —dijo Edward—. Gracias. Entonces, Ryan, cuéntame de… ¿la iglesia? —Edward sonó inseguro.

—Ma y yo fuimos a la iglesia con la señorita Angela esta mañana. Tenían un gran grupo de niños que se sentaron todos juntos. Se van a reunir el miércoles, y ma dijo que podía ir —informó.

—Eso suena divertido —dijo Edward, claramente desconcertado.

Ante la insistencia de Ryan, Edward nos contó todo sobre su fin de semana de entrenamiento e informó que su semana de entrenamiento sería a finales de agosto. Ryan ya debería regresar a la escuela para entonces, pero no había forma de que fuéramos capaces de casarnos por esa fecha.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa a hablar por mucho tiempo después de que termináramos de comer. Poco a poco, lavé los platos mientras participaba en la discusión. Edward y yo escuchamos con paciencia mientras Ryan le contaba sobre sus amigos en casa y lo que quería hacer cuando creciera. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los niños de diez años tenían sueños de ser un atleta profesional, así que no estaba muy preocupada por su falta de enfoque educativo. Sin embargo, su deseo de ser astronauta me sorprendió. No era por la gloria de ir al espacio, como esperaba. Él quería estudiar las estrellas y aprender cómo y por qué el universo funcionaba como lo hacía.

Edward sugirió un viaje al planetario una noche mientras él estaba aquí, e hice una nota mental para averiguar cuáles eran sus horarios y programas.

Una vez que nos levantamos de la mesa, Edward agarró su portátil y se sentó a nuestro lado en el sofá. Ryan cambió al canal de National Geographic, que estaba pasando un especial de huracanes. Edward revisó el registro del fin de semana que Ben le había dejado mientras Ryan y yo aprendíamos sobre graves desajustes climáticos. Era una noche normal en familia, y no podría haber sido más feliz.

A las nueve, Ryan bostezó y dijo buenas noches. Sabía que iba a hacer su llamada nocturna, y me pregunté si esas llamadas nos llegarían una vez que él regresara a Forks. Solo podía esperar que así fuera.

Tan pronto como él estuvo arriba, Edward giró su cabeza un poco para mirarme.

—¿Grupo juvenil en la iglesia?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No pensé que te importaría. Angela quería que fuéramos con ella, y pensé que sería una buena forma para que haga amigos aquí, ya que no tendrá un equipo deportivo o la escuela.

Edward asintió ligeramente, pensativo.

—Siempre que él lo disfrute, no me importa. Solo desearía que no tuviéramos que dividir su tiempo como lo hacemos. Va a ser difícil para él, especialmente una vez que comience la escuela.

—Lo sé —respondí, acurrucándome debajo de su brazo—. Va a ser difícil para él sin importar qué, para todos nosotros, en realidad. Sin embargo, me tengo que preguntar si Forks no es un mejor lugar para él en este momento.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarte eso? —me preguntó Edward con incredulidad.

—Porque a pesar de los chismosos desbocados, esencialmente, todo el mundo se preocupa por los demás. Las personas en Forks son menos propensas a hacer una gran cosa de la situación que las personas de aquí, especialmente una vez que aparezcamos en televisión, porque ellos conocen a todas las personas involucradas y no solo seremos la última gran noticia. Ryan y yo caminamos por todo el centro, buscando algo con lo que él estuviera feliz para su habitación. Había esta pequeña tienda deportiva de recuerdos cerca del estadio, y tenían un edredón hecho de camisetas viejas de los Mariners. A Ryan, por supuesto, le encantó. A mí no me gustó la etiqueta del precio. —Hice una mueca ante el recuerdo de los setecientos cincuenta dólares escritos en la pequeña etiqueta.

—¿No es eso lo que le conseguiste? —interrumpió Edward.

—Sí, solo porque la señora lo reconoció y nos lo dio. No quería recibirlo, pero ella no me dejó ninguna opción. Mi punto es, esta vez, fue alguien amable, queriendo hacer algo por nuestro pequeño, ¿pero qué si la próxima vez no lo es? Solo me pregunto si tal vez él no estará más seguro de ese tipo de cosas en Forks —planteé.

—¿Ella te lo dio? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Y no aceptaría un no por respuesta. No quería hacer una escena con Ryan ahí, así que lo acepté; no sabía qué más hacer. Tengo miedo de que solo empeore una vez que hagamos la entrevista con _60 Minutes._

—Es el fin de semana que viene, ¿verdad? —Ante mi mirada de reojo, se explicó—: Recibí los mensajes de Tanya, pero no tuve tiempo de regresarle la llamada. Apenas tuve tiempo de hablarte. Tal vez morirá en seis meses, antes de que volvamos con la jueza. Si no, lo haremos funcionar hasta que vivir con nosotros sea lo correcto para él. Al menos sabemos que es amado y bien cuidado donde está.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y tarareé de acuerdo. Lo cierto era que nuestra lucha estaba lejos de terminar.

* * *

 ***Ichiro Suzuki:** muchas veces conocido simplemente como Ichiro, es un jardinero derecho el cual juega en las Grandes Ligas.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Y gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** solecitopucheta, Roxy Sanchez, jovipattinson, lizdayanna, Yoliki, Srher Evans, Adriu, cavendano13, becky grandchester, Itzel Lightwood, rosy canul, Tata XOXO, debynoe, IngridMMP, cary, ElviCullen, Andrea Ojeda, LicetSalvatore, tulgarita, anybella, y los Guest.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

La semana siguiente pasó con rapidez. El lunes, mientras estaba en el trabajo, los muebles de la habitación de Ryan fueron entregados. Edward y Ryan tenían todo armado y la cama tendida con sábanas limpias cuando llegué a casa, además de tener la cena lista para los tres. Sospechaba que Edward no había podido trabajar mucho, lo que se confirmó cuando se quedó levantado hasta tarde en la computadora.

Carlisle y Esme estaban más que dispuestos a hacer la entrevista en su casa el sábado y nos pidieron que fuéramos el viernes a la noche para revisar todo. Tanya iba a volar y encontrarnos allí, sin embargo se iba a quedar en el Lodge en vez de en la casa de los Cullen como nosotros.

Zafrina no me dio ningún detalle de lo que ella, Ryan, y Jacob discutieron en sus sesiones, pero me dijo que él estaba lidiando con la situación lo mejor que podía. Ella expresó un poco de preocupación sobre cómo los cuatro adultos nos estábamos llevando y quería asegurarse que mantuviéramos todos los desacuerdos tan lejos de Ryan como pudiéramos.

La tarde del viernes nos encontró detenidos en el tráfico de camino a Forks. Un tráiler había volcado en la autopista y había estado deteniendo el tráfico por las últimas dos horas. Hasta ahora, habíamos estado detenidos como por treinta minutos, pero eso era veinte minutos demasiado largos para Edward. Él ya estaba tenso, y el constante parar y avanzar, sin alguna vez alcanzar una velocidad de diez millas por hora, lo estaba cansando. También tenía que admitir que Ryan no estaba ayudando. Él estaba aburrido y por eso había decidido leer todos los letreros que podía encontrar. Una vez que los había agotado, había comenzado a señalar todas las cosas que podía ver en los autos vecinos.

—Ryan, ¿puedes parar, por favor? —pidió Edward con los dientes apretados.

—Estoy aburrido —se quejó Ryan en respuesta—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar allí?

Edward cerró los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda antes de responder. Traté de sofocar mis risitas.

—Lee un libro. Juega con tu DS. Haz algo. No sé cuánto tiempo va a tomar. Pensé que ya habrían movido el camión.

Ryan resopló, pero rebuscó en su mochila y sacó su DS. No le tomó demasiado tiempo estar totalmente metido en la batalla que estaba librando en su pantalla. Los únicos sonidos en el auto eran los pitidos del juego de Ryan y los suspiros de frustración de Edward. Jugueteé con la radio, pero rápidamente me di por vencida cuando descubrí que los repetitivos informes de tráfico y la música de mierda aumentaban la exasperación de Edward.

Lentamente avanzamos, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que llegamos al lugar del accidente. El carril izquierdo era el único abierto, y había un policía dirigiendo el tráfico. Por la vista de las cosas y lo que había escuchado en las noticias, un tráiler se había desviado para evitar un auto que estaba parado en el medio de la carretera y se había plegado, golpeando la parte trasera del auto con el remolque y lanzándolo adelante hacia otros tres autos. El remolque había volcado de costado en el caos resultante, golpeando algunos otros autos en el proceso. Pude ver por qué el embotellamiento había sido tan malo.

Afortunadamente, la ruta estaba totalmente despejada del otro lado, y fuimos capaces de avanzar mucho. Nos detuvimos en nuestro Wendy's favorito y todos comimos en el auto. Tanto como él pareció disfrutar las dos semanas con nosotros, Edward y yo podíamos decir que Ryan estaba ansioso por llegar a casa. Eso me puso un poco triste hasta que él prácticamente pasó volando a Carlisle y Esme, con no más que rápidos abrazos. Lo que en realidad quería hacer era llamar a Michael y a Trent.

Esme se rio ligeramente.

—Oh, los días cuando los padres eran importantes —fingió lamentarse.

La seguí hacia la cocina, donde ella tenía té preparado y algunos escones enfriándose en la cocina. Escuché a Carlisle y Edward hablar y caminar hacia la sala de estar.

Cada una tomó una taza de té y nos acomodamos en la mesa de la cocina. Esme preguntó cómo había ido el viaje desde mi perspectiva y me dijo en términos inequívocos que Ryan les había dicho lo bien que la estaba pasando.

—También está muy cómodo con Zafrina —dijo ella—. Creo que ella y Jacob hacen un buen equipo.

—Siempre que él esté cómodo hablando con ellos y resolviendo cualquier problema que esté experimentando, estoy feliz —dije—. Tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas van a ir en aumento para él por un tiempo, entre el juicio y esta entrevista mañana.

—Sí, esta entrevista mañana… ¿Tanya va a venir y nos va a decir para qué preguntas prepararnos? —preguntó Esme, un indicio de nervios asomándose.

—Se suponía que estaría aquí esta noche. Su vuelo llegaba una hora después de lo que habíamos planeado salir, y vuela de regreso mañana. Sin embargo, hubo un accidente horrible y sospecho que eso la ha retrasado —informé.

Asintió, y sus ojos se dirigieron al techo cerca de donde se ubicaba la habitación de Ryan un piso arriba.

—¿Está listo para esto, Bella?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No sé si alguno de nosotros lo está, pero vamos a tener que estarlo.

Nuestra conversación cambió a temas más ligeros, y estaba a punto de sugerir que nos fuéramos a dormir, cuando el timbre sonó. Esme y yo nos apresuramos a la puerta, cautelosas de quién podría estar llamando tan tarde.

Carlisle la abrió con brusquedad, preparado para encontrar a un reportero demasiado entusiasta en el otro lado, solo para estar cara a cara con una Tanya muy desaliñada.

—Lamento mucho llegar tarde. Tomé un vuelo más temprano así tendría algo de tiempo para instalarme y me metí en un accidente de camino aquí —dijo ella con prisa.

—¿También quedaste atrapada en el tráfico por el tráiler? —preguntó Edward, recibiéndole la bolsa que ella estaba cargando.

Tanya hizo una mueca.

—No, _estuve_ en el accidente del tráiler. El auto que golpeó se chocó con mi auto rentado. Gracias a Dios por el seguro de renta. Llevó un tiempo esclarecer el accidente y conseguirme otro vehículo, pero lo logré.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Estás bien? —pregunté, metiéndola en la casa.

Nos trasladamos a la sala de estar, que era la habitación más cómoda, y la acomodamos en una silla mullida. Esme apareció con una taza de té recién hecho sobre mi hombro y se la entregó a Tanya. Las manos de Tanya solo temblaban ligeramente.

—Supongo. Mi cuello está dolorido, y voy a tener un feo cardenal por el cinturón de seguridad. La bolsa de aire no se desplegó, así que me evité las quemaduras en la cara. Los paramédicos me curaron en la escena —añadió apresuradamente cuando Carlisle pareció preocupado.

—¿Tu maleta para la noche todavía está en el auto? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

—Quería venir primero aquí, antes de que se fueran a la cama. Todavía no me he registrado.

—Me gustaría que te quedes aquí esta noche en su lugar —ofreció. Él podía decir que ella se estaba preparando para negarse, así que añadió—: Me daría un poco de tranquilidad en caso de que tus heridas se vuelvan intolerables. Estoy seguro que también estarás más dolorida en la mañana.

—Gracias —aceptó gentilmente.

Edward rápidamente dejó la habitación y salió para traer la maleta de Tanya mientras Esme le preparaba una habitación. Cualquier discusión de la entrevista tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

Ayudé a Tanya a ir al baño, ya que la rigidez estaba comenzando a manifestarse, y Esme y yo la instalamos.

—El equipo de cámara estará aquí a las diez de la mañana —nos advirtió—. Todos necesitarán estar listos en ese momento. También me gustaría al menos una hora de antelación para revisar las preguntas que me han presentado.

—Entonces, nos reuniremos en la cocina, listos, ¿a las ocho y media? —sugerí.

Tanya asintió y puso la alarma en su celular. Nos agradeció a ambas, en voz baja, y se metió a la cama.

Esme y yo salimos de la habitación y regresamos a la sala de estar, donde Carlisle y Edward estaban esperando.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Edward, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

—Creo que sí. Sin embargo, estará dolorida mañana —respondí.

Edward asintió y me tomó de la mano.

—Creo que nos vamos a ir a la cama —dijo él. Ellos nos dijeron buenas noches y caminamos hacia la habitación en la que nos habíamos quedado anteriormente. Sabiendo que teníamos que madrugar, me preparé para la cama con rapidez y puse la alarma. Edward se metió a mi lado y me rodeó con los brazos.

Me pregunté si Tanya se sentía extraña durmiendo en la misma casa que Edward cuando él estaba durmiendo conmigo, pero mientras me quedaba dormida, descubrí que estaba demasiado contenta en su abrazo para importarme.

Cuando la alarma sonó a la mañana siguiente, Edward y yo nos apresuramos a levantarnos y prepararnos para el día. Él se puso el uniforme, y yo me vestí con uno de mis trajes formales. Carlisle y Esme también estaban bien vestidos para el día, y la ansiedad en la cocina era palpable.

—¿Dónde está Ryan? —pregunté, sin verlo en la mesa. Ya que Esme había comenzado el desayuno, este era un hecho inusual.

Ella resopló y frunció los labios por la exasperación.

—No quiere vestirse.

Giré sobre mis talones y fui directo a su habitación.

—Ryan, ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunté cuando lo encontré sentado en la cama usando solo ropa interior y con la puerta abierta.

—No me gusta esa camisa —se quejó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Era una simple camisa blanca. Esme le había dejado una linda corbata a juego y unos pantalones de vestir caqui.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —pregunté.

—Pica —se quejó—. Quiero usar la azul. —Señaló a la camisa azul a cuadros colgada en la puerta del clóset.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo.

—Ryan, tienes que usar la que Esme te escogió.

—¡No! —gritó—. ¡No quiero!

Él estaba colapsando. La presión de la situación, la ansiedad por la inminente entrevista, todo se estaba haciendo notar en este momento. Y Tanya estaba caminando por el pasillo detrás de mí.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó ella, metiendo la cabeza en la habitación. Mantuvo una postura tensa, pero sonrió de todos modos.

—Sí, solo estamos teniendo un desacuerdo de vestuario —le informé, tratando de apaciguar mi irritación por su intrusión.

—¿Oh? —dijo ella, sonriendo—. Ese atuendo funcionará perfectamente. ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Me miró como si _yo_ fuera la que estuviera provocando el drama y no el niño casi desnudo en la cama.

—No tiene nada de malo. Él simplemente no quiere usarlo —dije, apretando los dientes.

—Quiero usar mi camisa azul —intervino Ryan, dirigiendo la atención de ambas de nuevo a ella con sus ojos.

Tanya arrugó la nariz, y negó con la cabeza.

—No en la televisión, no —dijo ella—. Te verás como un gran arándano. Quieres que las personas vean lo guapo que eres, no que estén mirando a tu camisa todo el tiempo.

Ryan gruñó, pero agarró la ropa y pisoteó hacia el baño. Cuando el clic de la puerta cerrándose sonó detrás de él, Tanya se giró hacia mí y me dio una sonrisa dolorida.

—Buenos días. Lo siento si me inmiscuí en tus asuntos. —Parecía tan genuina y con suficiente dolor por ambas, que me fue difícil seguir enojada.

—Está bien. No habría pensado en eso, y sé que es tu campo. Creo que él está muy abrumado hoy. —Tomé una respiración profunda y la dejé salir—. ¿Te sientes bien esta mañana?

Se rio tristemente.

—El doctor Cullen me dio unos relajantes musculares hace un rato porque no me podía levantar. Podría ponerme un poco loca aquí en un rato.

Me reí.

—En ese caso, mejor empezamos esto.

Tanya enganchó su brazo con el mío, y bajamos juntas las escaleras después que le grité a Ryan que viniera a desayunar tan pronto como estuviera vestido.

Esme tenía toda la comida en la mesa, y los hombres ya estaban comiendo. Al menos, parecían estar comiendo, pero me di cuenta que la cantidad de comida en el plato de Edward no estaba disminuyendo como normalmente lo haría. Tanya se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió comida en su plato mientras yo llenaba un vaso de jugo y una taza de café para mí. Ryan entró en la habitación, vestido con la ropa correcta, aunque la camisa no estaba metida. Esme y yo nos miramos y en silencio acordamos dejarlo pasar por ahora.

—De acuerdo, aquí está el trato —comenzó Tanya—. Los productores de _60 Minutes_ me enviaron estas preguntas, y las revisé con Aron y con Tia. Bella y Edward, les van a pedir que revivan el nacimiento de Ryan. Pueden darles tantos detalles como quieran, pero los animo a mencionar estos puntos: Edward, no se te permitió entrar a la sala de partos. Bella, no tenías a nadie contigo y te dieron un placebo en lugar de medicamentos para el dolor. Ninguno de los dos nunca firmó nada. Siéntanse libre de aplastar a Gerandy. Eso es lo que queremos. No lo insulten o expongan en profundidad sus sentimientos en este momento; simplemente cuéntenle al público lo que él hizo.

»Esme y Carlisle, les van a preguntar sobre el proceso de adopción. Sean tan claros y concisos como puedan. Sé que también fue un momento estresante en sus vidas, pero queremos que el público vea que tampoco hubo delito de su parte. No queremos que esto se convierta en una conspiración. Tia y Aron me aseguraron que aparte de una reunión entre los abogados, esto fue manejado como lo sería una adopción cerrada normal. —Tanya se detuvo para tomar aliento—. Queremos que el público sepa que ustedes no tienen nada que ver con el secuestro de Ryan.

»También preguntarán sobre cómo Ryan fue encontrado de nuevo. Eviten hablar sobre cualquier discusión que ocurrió durante este tiempo. Queremos presentarlos como lo que son: cuatro padres amorosos tratando de hacer lo mejor para su pequeño. Nada en este programa afectará el caso de custodia de todos modos, a menos que uno de ustedes comience una pelea en televisión nacional. Todo lo que estamos tratando de hacer es conseguir simpatía para nuestro lado, así cuando Gerandy sea juzgado, los miembros del jurado ya tienen algo de esto en sus mentes, además de dar a conocer la historia verdadera —aconsejó Tanya.

»Ryan, te van a preguntar cómo te sientes por lo que hizo el doctor Gerandy. Sé honesto. Prohibí todas las preguntas que tenían que ver con los arreglos de vida de Ryan y lo que él prefiere. Este no es el lugar para eso. Lesley Stahl hará la entrevista. Tiene varios Emmy y es una periodista consumada. Esta va a ser una historia independiente, pero también se presentará como parte de un especial más extenso que ella está desarrollando sobre el mercado negro de bebés en Estados Unidos. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta? —preguntó Tanya mientras pasaba alrededor una hoja con las preguntas específicas para que todos la viéramos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo durará? —preguntó Esme.

—Como dos horas, probablemente. Grabarán toda la conversación, pero solo de diez a quince minutos saldrán al aire, tal vez menos —respondió Tanya—. La entrevista entera, editada, por supuesto, probablemente será publicada en su sitio web, y una transcripción podría estar disponible para otros medios de comunicación. Lesley también pasará un poco de tiempo conociendo a cada uno, por información complementaria. Edward, ella ya tiene tu foja de servicio, así que prepárate para preguntas sobre eso. Carlisle, estoy segura de que tiene información de tu carrera, además de la de Bella. Los registros escolares de Ryan están disponibles públicamente, así que imagino que también tiene todo eso.

—¿Ya no hay nada intocable en nuestras vidas? —se quejó Edward. Él no había dormido bien y estaba un poco malhumorado.

—Nop. —La respuesta de Tanya fue simple y sencilla—. Por ahora, son figuras públicas. Acostúmbrense.

Eso no pareció satisfacer a Edward, pero no dijo nada, así que lo dejé pasar. Terminamos de comer lo poco que pudimos ingerir, y yo le ayudé a Esme a guardar todo lo que podía ser comido más tarde. Justo cuando ella cerró la puerta del refrigerador por última vez, el timbre sonó. Carlisle y Tanya fueron a atender, sabiendo que sería el equipo de _60 Minutes._

Lesley Stahl era una mujer atractiva en televisión, pero su personalidad la hacía mucho más encantadora. Educadamente le preguntó a Esme dónde sería un buen lugar para que la mujer del peinado y maquillaje se estableciera y no desordenara muchas cosas en la casa de los Cullen.

Una vez que el equipo de cámara estaba en marcha con la instalación, ella nos dirigió a todos a la cocina.

—Estoy segura que la señorita Fielding les ha explicado cómo van a funcionar las cosas hoy. Quiero pasar unos minutos con cada uno de ustedes, solo para conocerlos un poco mejor. También sé que ella les ha mostrado la lista de preguntas aprobadas. Haré todo lo posible para no desviarme de ella; sin embargo, a veces durante el curso de la entrevista, una repregunta extra aparecerá. Si no quieren responder, está bien. Solo avísenme, y lo editaremos.

Sus ojos contemplaron cada una de nuestras caras mientras ella consideraba algo.

—Me gustaría comenzar con Ryan, si está bien con ustedes. Esta parte no será grabada. Es solo para hacerlos más real para el público.

Edward y yo miramos a los Cullen y asentimos nuestra aprobación.

—Eso estaría bien —dijo Carlisle un poco rígido—. Si gustas, puedes usar mi oficina. —Se levantó y los llevó a la habitación.

Esme, Edward, Tanya, y yo nos movimos con nerviosismo. La maquilladora eligió ese momento para entrar a la habitación y presentarse. Nos dijo que ella nos iba a preparar para las cámaras, empezando conmigo. Afortunadamente, no tomó mucho tiempo, y solo hizo mi maquillaje un poco más oscuro de lo que ya lo tenía así las luces no me empalidecían. Sin embargo, tuve la oportunidad de ver cómo maquillaba a Edward, y Esme y yo nos reímos de sus expresiones.

—¿Qué? —gritó él—. Se siente raro. No tengo idea por qué se hacen esto todos los días. ¡Huele muy mal!

Eso solo desencadenó más risas, incluida la maquilladora.

Carlisle y Ryan regresaron cuando Edward estaba terminando y me señalaron para que vaya al estudio. Apreté la mano de Edward en mi camino a la puerta y caminé rápido hacia allí antes de que perdiera el coraje por completo.

Lesley estaba sentada en una de las sillas de invitados y me dijo que tomara asiento en la otra.

—No luzcas tan nerviosa —se rio—. No es la Inquisición. Solo quiero saber un poco más sobre ti.

—Adelante. —Sonreí con ansiedad.

Me preguntó sobre mis estudios, mi carrera, y mi familia. Todo era información superficial. Solo podía suponer que se estaba reservando las preguntas más difíciles para la cámara. En menos de diez minutos, me estaba yendo y enviando a Esme, quien ya estaba lista, a la oficina en mi lugar.

Edward fue después. Ryan y yo fuimos a la sala y observamos mientras el equipo de televisión ponía las luces y las cámaras alrededor de la habitación. Ryan estaba inusualmente callado e inseguro. Me agarró la mano y se metió en mi costado.

—¿Estás bien, Ry? —le pregunté en voz baja así solo él me podía escuchar.

Se encogió de hombros, sus ojos todavía ensanchados y mirando al frente.

—Sí, solo es raro, ¿sabes? ¿Qué si digo algo incorrecto?

Me giré y arrodillé a su lado, obligando a sus ojos a encontrar los míos.

—Escúchame, Ryan. Queremos que digas la verdad y digas lo que sientes. Mientras que seas honesto, no puedes decir nada incorrecto. —Esa era una forma simple de poner las cosas, sí, pero sobre la marcha, no pude pensar en otra forma de tranquilizarlo. No tuve tiempo de decir más, ya que Lesley y su productora, cuyo nombre no podía recordar, llegaron detrás de nosotros y nos condujeron a la sala.

Después de indicarnos dónde sentarnos y explicarnos el proceso de nuevo, Lesley se sentó en el borde de un sillón orejero de la habitación de invitados. Las que siguieron fueron las dos horas más tensas que había experimentado en años, posiblemente desde el nacimiento de Ryan. Fue incluso peor que la audiencia de custodia semanas atrás.

—Señorita Swan, cuénteme de su vida cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada de Ryan.

»Mayor Masen, ¿cuáles eran sus planes? ¿Cómo pretendía mantener a su familia en crecimiento? ¿Planeaban permanecer juntos?

»Descríbanme las circunstancias que rodearon el nacimiento de Ryan.

»Señorita Swan, ¿cómo se sintió cuando le dijeron que su hijo estaba muerto?

Antes de que fuera capaz de responder esa, obligué a las cámaras a dejar de filmar mientras recuperaba el control de mis emociones. ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo ella creía que me sentí? Para darle al público una mirada justa de nuestra vida, respondí antes de que estuviera totalmente recuperada.

—Fue la experiencia más desgarradora de mi vida. No podía entender cómo había sucedido. Lo había estado sintiendo moverse todo el día. Había escuchado su latido en los monitores mientras estaba en trabajo de parto, pero el doctor Gerandy fue firme cuando me dijo que el cordón umbilical se había envuelto alrededor del cuello de Ryan en el canal de parto y que fueron incapaces de reanimarlo. Todo lo que pude hacer fue llorar. Nada traería a mi hijo de regreso —dije.

Después, nos preguntó de nuestra separación: qué la precipitó y cómo nos distanciamos. Cuando ella enumeró nuestros logros, incluso yo tuve que admitir que sonaban impresionantes. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que Edward había sido condecorado con la Estrella de Bronce y la Medalla por Servicio Distinguido. Ella lo hizo sonar como el héroe que él era.

Después de repasar los detalles de nuestro reencuentro, el que ella apenas tocó, se enfocó en cómo habíamos encontrado a Ryan de nuevo.

—¿Por qué estaban en Forks?

»¿Qué estaba haciendo esa mañana?

»¿Cómo lo reconoció?

Por la última, me reí y miré a Ryan.

—Sería difícil no ver a Edward en él —respondí.

Lesley sonrió y mencionó que iban a mostrar en la pantalla una foto de Edward a los diez años al lado de la última foto escolar de Ryan, así la audiencia lo comprendería.

Desde ahí, se volvió hacia Carlisle y Esme y les preguntó sobre lo que los llevó a la adopción y su propia experiencia. Lo había escuchado antes, por supuesto, pero mientras los escuchaba contar su historia, mi mente vagó hacia esos primeros días cuando sospechaba que estaba embarazada, antes de decirle a Edward.

Había investigado la adopción. En realidad no habíamos estado listos para un niño, pero también sabía que no había forma de que pudiera deshacerme de algo que era parte de Edward y de mí. Lo que había leído se filtró en mis recuerdos, y lo comparé con la investigación que había hecho en mi tiempo libre desde que Ryan había vuelto a nuestras vidas. Tanto mis recuerdos como su historia confirmaron que, aparte de una reunión con un abogado que me representaba, su experiencia fue justo como debería haber sido. Lesley también se refirió a sus estados emocionales en esa época, y Carlisle admitió que si no hubieran perdido a su propio hijo —de nuevo— tal vez habría tenido la claridad mental para insistir en reunirse conmigo.

—Ryan, ¿cómo te sentiste al descubrir que tus padres biológicos te querían y todavía querían estar involucrados en tu vida? —preguntó Lesley.

Ryan se sobresaltó un poco, claramente no esperando que su turno hubiera llegado.

—Se sintió muy bien —le dijo él—. Soy muy afortunado de tener dos pares de padres que me aman y me quieren.

—¿Cómo te sientes sobre lo que hizo el doctor Gerandy? Sus acciones te dieron a los Cullen —dijo ella con astucia.

Ryan, afortunadamente, era un niño inteligente.

—Estoy feliz de que me dieran a los Cullen en vez de a otra familia. Son padres muy buenos. Sin embargo, lo que el doctor Gerandy hizo estuvo mal. Tenía padres que me amaban y me querían, y él no tenía derecho a alejarme de ellos.

—¿Qué crees que debería pasarle a él, Ryan? —preguntó Lesley.

—Debería ir a la cárcel —dijo Ryan con firmeza—. Me alejó de mi familia, es justo que él deba alejarse de la suya.

Poco después de esas palabras de sabiduría, Lesley terminó la entrevista y nos agradeció por hablar con ella. Ella también prometió avisarle a Tanya la fecha en que se emitiera el programa, y reiteró que era la primera parte de una serie sobre secuestros con fines lucrativos en Estados Unidos.

Nos pusimos de pie y observamos mientras el equipo de cámara expertamente guardaba su equipamiento y recolocaban todos los muebles en su ubicación correcta. Mucho más rápido de lo que había llegado, el equipo de _60 Minutes_ se fue.

—Gracias, Tanya —le dije cuando reapareció frente a mí con su maleta—. ¿Vas a estar bien para llegar a casa?

—Sí, estaré bien. —Me abrazó—. Te avisaré si ellos necesitan algo más. Si descubres que tienen que hacer algo más con la prensa local, avísame y conseguiré que alguien local lo arregle con las personas indicadas.

—Gracias.

Edward la abrazó, y me sorprendió lo poco que la vista me molestaba ahora. Se giró y estrechó la mano con Esme y Carlisle y pasó su mano por el cabello de Ryan, despeinándolo y haciéndolo reír. La observamos hasta su auto y soltamos un suspiro de alivio cuando se alejó. Era como si con su salida, el estrés del día se fuera con ella.

—¿Alguien más tiene hambre? —preguntó Carlisle—. Porque yo estoy famélico. Vamos a la cafetería. —Tintineó las llaves de la camioneta de Esme.

Todos nos miramos y reímos. Edward extendió la mano, y todos dejamos la casa… como una familia.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Y gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Itzel Lightwood, rosy canul, cavendano13, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, anybella, Andrea Ojeda, jovipattinson, Yoliki, solecitopucheta, Let Cull, Anastacia T. Crawford, Adriu, tulgarita, lizdayanna, becky grandchester, Tata XOXO, Cristal82, Cary, LicetSalvatore, Roxy Sanchez, freedom2604, y los Guest.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

Edward y yo dejamos Forks el sábado a la noche, para consternación de Ryan. Le aseguramos que lo veríamos en un par de semanas y que nos podía llamar cuando él quisiera. Secretamente, esperaba que comenzara a llamar todas las noches como había hecho con Carlisle y Esme mientras estaba con nosotros, pero no creía que realmente pasara de esa forma; estaría feliz con al menos un par de llamadas a la semana.

—Te quiero —murmuró Ryan en mi camisa mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo—. Te voy a extrañar.

—Yo también, amigo —le dije—. También te quiero, nos veremos pronto. Igual que cuando estuviste en nuestra casa, las dos semanas pasarán volando.

Asintió, sin embargo, no parecía convencido. Se giró hacia Edward y también le murmuró su amor. Apenas podía contener las lágrimas, viendo a los dos juntos.

—Avísame cuando decidas una fecha para la boda —me dijo Esme, también dándome un ligero abrazo—. Comenzaremos la planeación.

—Muchas gracias… por todo —contesté.

Ella simplemente sonrió y me palmeó la mano.

Ryan se separó de Edward en ese momento, y Edward me señaló hacia el auto. Esta era la parte más difícil del acuerdo de custodia hasta ahora, dejar a nuestro hijo después de haberlo tenido por dos semanas.

Saludamos con la mano mientras salíamos del camino de entrada y le sonreímos a la familia que estábamos dejando. Solo cuando los perdimos de vista dejé que las lágrimas cayeran.

 _ **~SD~**_

Las siguientes dos semanas se sintieron extrañas, aunque no fueron muy diferentes de la vida que habíamos estado viviendo antes de la reunión de nuestra clase. Nos juntamos con nuestros amigos, trabajamos, y nos amamos. Sin embargo, el cambio más grande para nosotros era hablar con Ryan unos minutos cuando él llamaba todas las noches. Él nos extrañaba, pero tenía mucho que contarnos en lo que respectaba a sus amigos.

Recibí información de Angela sobre el grupo juvenil de su iglesia, y también inscribí a Ryan en el campamento de béisbol de una semana en la Universidad de Washington. Él estaba emocionado cuando le dije. Con sus días llenos de diversión —en el zoológico y en la universidad— parecía que este próximo viaje transcurriría con menos complicaciones que el último. Después de todo, nuestras vidas se estaban acomodando.

La tarde del viernes, mientras estábamos cargando el auto para ir a buscar a Ryan a Forks, el teléfono de Edward sonó.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró, cuando vio que era su madre llamando—. Bella, juro por Dios, si me llaman para decirme que están en el aeropuerto, le voy a decir que den la vuelta y tomen un avión de regreso a casa. —Respondió la llamada, pero podía decir que su paciencia se estaba agotando.

Vi su expresión cambiar de frustrada a pensativa en cuestión de segundos.

—No estoy seguro, mamá. Tendré que hablarlo con Bella y ver cuáles son nuestros planes. Sé que estaré fuera de la ciudad el próximo fin de semana por mi entrenamiento en la reserva, pero puede que seamos capaces de planear algo con el siguiente o algo durante la semana.

Escuchó por unos minutos más y después asintió.

—Sí, nos estamos preparando para subir al auto. Te llamaré de nuevo. —Tiró el último bolso en el baúl y se metió al asiento del conductor.

—¿De qué se trataba todo _eso_? —pregunté una vez que él se había acomodado y puesto el auto en movimiento. Iba a ser otra noche de Wendy's para nosotros, al parecer, porque era a donde él se estaba dirigiendo.

—Es la cosa más extraña. Mamá llamó con antelación para programar una visita con nosotros y Ryan. —Se rio con incredulidad y sonreí.

—¿No va a venir este fin de semana? —pregunté para aclarar.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, dijo que sabía que tendríamos a Ryan por un par de semanas y se preguntaba si podía venir el próximo fin de semana o la semana después.

—No estarás aquí el próximo fin de semana —repliqué—. No voy a entretenerlos por mi cuenta.

Edward suspiró, pero siguió siendo paciente.

—Es por eso que sugerí el siguiente fin de semana o en algún momento durante la semana. ¿Qué preferirías?

Pensé en ello seriamente por un minuto.

—Si Carlisle y Esme están de acuerdo con venir a buscar a Ryan el domingo, preferiría tenerlos aquí el fin de semana. Con los dos trabajando durante la semana y Ryan en el campamento, no los veríamos mucho. Harían el viaje en vano.

—Bueno, lo hablaremos con ellos esta noche, entonces —concluyó Edward—. Le llamaré mañana a mamá.

Giramos en Wendy's y conseguimos comida, continuando a Forks y hablando sobre nuestras semanas y las que venían.

Ryan nos estaba esperando en el porche cuando llegamos ahí. Debido a que era muy tarde, él estaba en pijama. Habíamos hecho arreglos para quedarnos aquí con los Cullen por la noche, y estábamos planeando irnos a primera hora de la mañana.

—¡Hola, amigo! —dije mientras salía del auto. Edward sacó nuestro bolso de noche del baúl y se me unió en la caminata hasta el porche.

—Hola —contestó Ryan. Sonaba un poco malhumorado.

Le di un abrazo tan pronto como estuve suficientemente cerca.

—¿Qué pasa?

Se encogió de hombros.

—La fiesta de cumpleaños de Trent es el próximo fin de semana, y me la voy a perder. Me lo dijo hoy.

Dirigí la mirada hacia Edward. Él ya estaría fuera por el fin de semana. No había nada que dijera que no podíamos venir aquí por un par de días sin él.

—¿Cuándo es? —pregunté.

Ryan abrazó a Edward y lo guio adentro.

—El sábado a la tarde. No es gran cosa, supongo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que había manipulado a mis padres de la misma forma cuando tenía su edad. Y sabía que hablaría con Esme sobre ello. Esta iba a ser la parte difícil de Ryan teniendo que dividir su tiempo entre las dos ciudades. Tendría amigos, con suerte, en ambos lugares e inevitablemente tendría que perderse algunas cosas.

Enviamos a Ryan a la cama, y encontré a Esme en la cocina, todavía dando vueltas.

—Lamento que sea tan tarde —me disculpé. No había nada como invitados apareciendo después de las diez de la noche.

—Está bien —me aseguró—. Todavía no estaríamos en la cama, de todos modos. Carlisle todavía está en el hospital.

—Oh, no. Espero que no sea nada serio —contesté.

Carlisle había cambiado su horario para estar libre de los turnos de noche cuando la atención de la prensa comenzó. Él no quería dejar a Ryan y Esme solos en casa, por si acaso.

Sonrió débilmente.

—Hubo un accidente en la 101 más temprano, cerca de las curvas. No fue fatal, pero dos personas necesitaban cirugía.

Me estremecí al pensarlo. Los accidentes ahí nunca eran buenos. Me dejé caer en la silla de la cocina y tomé la taza de té que Esme me ofreció.

—Entonces, sobre el fin de semana —comencé, con la intención de hablarle sobre la visita de los Masen.

Ella suspiró.

—No lo hizo. Le hice prometer que no te pediría conducir de regreso a Forks por la fiesta de Trent.

Me reí.

—Oh, no lo hizo. Solo lo mencionó. Eso no era en lo que estaba pensando, pero quizás los dos pueden ir juntos. Si no les importa, me gustaría venir el próximo fin de semana, ver a papá, y dejar a Ryan ir a la fiesta de Trent. Edward estará fuera de la ciudad, de todas formas. Sin embargo, el próximo fin de semana sus padres quieren venir a visitar. ¿Quizás podríamos mover su tiempo de búsqueda hasta el domingo? —sugerí.

—No veo por qué no. Hablaré con Carlisle y me aseguraré de que funcione con su horario. ¿Ahora están mejor las cosas con ellos? Sé que antes, ninguno de ustedes se llevaba bien con ellos —preguntó. Ella y yo habíamos hablado de esto después de la audiencia. Ella había visto cómo Edward había reaccionado a su papá y Carlisle y había preguntado cuál era la historia.

—Eh, ¿tal vez? —Lo hice sonar como una pregunta, porque en realidad no estaba segura—. Han tratado de hacer las paces con ambos, pero hay mucho dolor en el pasado, creo que será difícil de superar. Sin embargo, no importa lo que pensemos, Ryan merece conocerlos, incluso si ellos no merecen conocerlo a él. —Me encogí de hombros e hice una mueca.

Esme se rio bajito.

—Sé cómo se siente. Nunca es agradable cuando no estás de acuerdo con tus padres por tu hijo, pero no quieres que los niños sufran por ello. —Al parecer, sus desacuerdos con su madre eran más profundos de lo que me di cuenta—. Bueno, ¿a qué hora tienen planeado irse en la mañana?

—Creo que Edward quería salir de aquí como a las ocho o nueve —respondí, bostezando.

—Está bien. Deberías irte a la cama; tienes un largo viaje mañana. Carlisle no debería tardar demasiado, así que te veré en la mañana.

Ella me dio un abrazo, y subí las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación habitual. Edward justo estaba saliendo de la habitación de Ryan. Asomé la cabeza y le dije buenas noches antes de ir a nuestra habitación.

Había sido un día tan largo para Edward y para mí que no hablamos mucho mientras nos preparábamos para la cama, y nos quedamos dormidos casi de inmediato. La alarma que Edward había programado en su teléfono sonó más temprano de lo que me habría gustado, y le rogué que apretara el botón de repetición una vez. Él estaba lo suficientemente cansado que accedió.

Cuando finalmente nos levantamos y estuvimos listos, encontramos a Esme ya en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno. Ryan había pedido panqueques, y ella estaba feliz de hacerlos. Todavía tenía su bata y lentes, pero no iba a reprochárselo, especialmente después de que nos dijera que Carlisle todavía estaba durmiendo, ya que no había llegado a casa hasta después de las dos.

—Oh, Carlisle dijo que podía cambiar su turno del domingo por uno del sábado, así que el cambio de agenda estará bien —nos informó Esme cuando se nos unió a la mesa con un gran plato de panqueques.

—Gracias —dijo Edward—. Sé que mamá y papá lo agradecerán. —No parecía demasiado emocionado por no tener una excusa para que se quedaran en casa, pero las reparaciones tenían que comenzar en algún lado, y él estaba feliz de que al menos esta vez hubieran preguntado antes de venir.

—¿Ya has pensado en una fecha para la boda? —preguntó Esme mientras comíamos.

Suspiré.

—Quería hacerla a finales de agosto, pero Edward tiene entrenamiento, así que está descartado. Si no la hacemos en septiembre, es casi seguro que lloverá. Al menos en los meses de verano, hay una posibilidad de sol.

—Solo avísame —dijo ella agradablemente.

La ayudamos a limpiar la mesa y después juntamos todas nuestras cosas y las pusimos en el auto. Carlisle bajó a decirle adiós a Ryan y abrazarlo. Intercambiamos saludos y nos pusimos en marcha.

Ryan parloteó mientras viajábamos. Estaba emocionado de regresar a Seattle y por los campamentos que habíamos planeado para él. Nos hizo un millón de preguntas, solo para algunas teníamos respuesta, pero era bueno ser capaz de escucharlo de nuevo.

Edward llamó a sus padres, y prometieron enviarle su itinerario tan pronto como hicieran sus arreglos. Con Ryan instalado en su dormitorio, la habitación de invitados estaba libre. Discutimos invitarlos a quedarse aquí, pero al final, decidimos que sería mejor para la cordura de Edward tener un respiro de ellos.

La mayor parte del fin de semana, holgazaneamos por la casa y pasamos tiempo juntos. La locura comenzaba el lunes, y queríamos estar juntos tanto como pudiéramos. Llevaba a Ryan al zoológico todas las mañanas, y Edward lo recogía en la tarde. Durante la cena, Ryan nos contaba todo lo que había aprendido: manejo de animales, crianza, y cuidado de animales nativos de Washington. Después de la cena, jugábamos. Por primera vez, realmente sentía como si fuéramos como cualquier otra familia en Estados Unidos.

El miércoles, Ryan fue a la reunión del grupo juvenil en la iglesia de Angela y estaba emocionado por ver a sus nuevos amigos otra vez cuando regresó a casa. Me encantaba que tuviera amigos aquí, y me pregunté si eso sería suficiente para hacer que quisiera dejar Forks permanentemente.

Para el viernes, habíamos establecido una rutina, solo para después cambiarla y romperla. Edward buscó a Ryan un poco más temprano del Zoológico U y lo trajo a la oficina, ya que él estaba preparándose para irse al fin de semana en la reserva. Ryan tenía su sesión de terapia, y después, nos íbamos directo a la carretera para nuestro fin de semana en Forks.

—¿Está todo bien, Ry? —pregunté después de casi una hora de silencio de su parte. Porque acababa de tener su sesión, le había querido dar tiempo, pero no escuchar nada me estaba volviendo loca.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ustedes todavía pelean? —preguntó, un poco de la nada.

—¿Quiénes?

—Tú, papá, y mamá y papá. ¿De verdad se llevan bien?

Mi mente corrió, preguntándose cuánto él había escuchado antes y si había algo que me había perdido recientemente.

—Nos llevamos bien ahora. ¿Qué trajo esto?

—Solo… —se detuvo—… sé que cuando al principio ustedes comenzaron a venir, no siempre se llevaban bien. Puede que tenga diez, pero no soy sordo. Como esa vez cuando papá me dijo que ustedes habían cancelado su viaje después que los periodistas vinieran al supermercado. No sé. —Parecía incómodo con esta discusión, pero me alegré de que finalmente sacara el tema.

—Hubo ocasiones cuando tuvimos opiniones diferentes en cómo las cosas deberían ir —admití—. Los Cullen te adoptaron, creyendo que finalmente iban a criar al hijo que siempre habían querido, solo para que tu papá y yo volvamos a tu vida. Sin embargo, todos queremos lo que es mejor para ti, y trabajar juntos es mejor para todos. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Jacob dijo que nuestra situación era muy parecida a un divorcio y que muchos niños tienen que adaptarse a tener dos familias diferentes. Pero la mayoría de los padres divorciados pelean, ustedes solían pelear, y eso no me gustaba —dijo él.

Suspiré.

Por una parte, Jacob tenía razón. Con dos casas diferentes entre las que Ryan era trasladado, era fácil ver la comparación. Sin embargo, nosotros no teníamos las historias dolorosas involucradas en muchos divorcios.

—Hay una gran diferencia, Ryan. Cuando los padres deciden que ya no se aman y se divorcian, generalmente hay mucho resentimiento e ira involucrados. A veces es difícil para esos padres poner a un lado sus diferencias para hacer lo que es mejor. En este caso, tú eres lo que nos une. Todos te amamos y haremos todo lo que podamos para hacer tu vida mejor.

Ryan asintió, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Miró por la ventana por varios kilómetros más. Cuando finalmente habló, era más sobre las personas que había conocido durante la semana, tanto en el campamento del zoológico como en la iglesia. Escuché y me reí con él.

Llegamos tarde a Forks, y lo envié directo a la cama después de que había saludado a Esme y Carlisle. Yo me quedé levantada y hablé con ellos un rato.

—¿Cuáles son sus planes para el penúltimo fin de semana de septiembre? —le pregunté a Esme cuando nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina.

Se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza.

—Hasta donde sé, no tenemos ninguno. ¿Por qué?

—Edward y yo pensamos que sería un buen fin de semana para casarnos. La iglesia está disponible —mencioné. Esa era información importante que debía tener.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Puedes encontrar un catering y una florista que puedan trabajar con tan poca antelación? Eso solo te deja un poco más de un mes. ¿Siquiera has encontrado un vestido?

—Alice ya tiene el vestido hecho. Puede que necesite algunas modificaciones, pero en realidad ha estado hecho por años, aun cuando no había novio. Con respecto a las flores, lo comprobaré con la señora Marshall mañana. No veo por qué no podría hacerlo. No es como si hubiera muchos eventos por aquí.

Esme se rio.

—Tienes un buen punto. ¿De cuántas personas estamos hablando?

Mentalmente repasé la lista.

—¿Quizás veinticinco? Los dos queremos que solo sean familiares y amigos cercanos.

—Eso no debería ser muy difícil, entonces. Hay un lugar de alquiler en Port Angeles donde puedo conseguir un par de carpas, mesas, y sillas. ¿Quieres una pista de baile? —preguntó. Carlisle entró mientras ella estaba hablando e inmediatamente dio la vuelta y retrocedió. Esme se rio de su reacción de ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, tenemos que tener algún lugar para hacer las cosas tradicionales. Supongo que también necesitaremos un DJ. —Realmente no había pensado en cuántas personas tendrían que estar involucradas—. Y un pastel.

Esme tamborileó su dedo contra sus labios por un momento.

—¿Qué tal esto? En la mañana, vas a pasar un rato con tu papá. Ryan y yo te recogeremos, y dejaremos a Ryan en la casa de Trent. Carlisle puede buscarlo o se puede quedar en la casa de Trent un rato después que la fiesta termine. Nos podemos detener en Marshall's saliendo del pueblo para ver las flores y después ir a ver el resto en Port Angeles. ¿Eso funcionará para ti?

Me incliné y la abracé.

—Gracias —susurré—. Eso suena perfecto.

Me palmeó la espalda y sonrió.

—No, gracias a ti. Me encanta hacer cosas así. Era parte del comité de eventos del hospital en Los Ángeles, y me encantaba. No hay mucha necesidad de eso aquí.

Estaba sorprendida por cómo habían resultado las cosas. Hacía un año, nunca podría haber imaginado mi vida como era ahora. Había encontrado al amor de mi vida de nuevo, habíamos descubierto que nuestro hijo todavía estaba vivo y ganado su custodia. A través de todo eso, había encontrado una amiga —más como una hermana mayor, en realidad— que me entendía y apoyaba.

Concretamos nuestros planes y nos retiramos por la noche; Esme asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Ryan en el camino y encontró a Carlisle sentado en el borde de la cama, leyéndole. Ambas le soplamos un beso así no los interrumpíamos y nos fuimos a la cama.

Papá era un madrugador. Cuando llegué a su casa a las ocho y media, él había estado levantado y trabajando en la casa por un par de horas. Nos sirvió café recién hecho, y nos sentamos en la sala, solo poniéndonos al día. Había olvidado lo pacífico que podía ser simplemente pasar un poco de tiempo con mi padre.

Antes de que lo supiera, era hora de que él fuera a trabajar. Esme se estacionó en el camino de entrada y Ryan le gritó desde el asiento trasero mientras papá se subía a la patrulla. La sonrisa en la cara de papá me dijo que eso le había hecho el día.

La mamá de Trent estaba muy feliz de cuidar a Ryan por un rato. Trent había extrañado a su nuevo amigo y estaba ansioso por mostrarle la nueva consola y el nuevo bate que había recibido por su cumpleaños. Ella nos dijo que solo la llamáramos cuando estuviéramos regresando.

La señora Marshall estaba emocionada de vernos atravesar su puerta, aunque si era porque estaba realmente feliz de vernos o porque quería chismear, no estaba segura.

—¡Bella! ¡Señora Cullen! ¿Cómo están hoy? —dijo desde la parte trasera de la tienda donde estaba arreglando un ramo—. Denme un segundo, y estaré con ustedes.

Miré alrededor de la tienda y contemplé todas las flores. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que quería, y solo podía esperar que la señora Marshall pudiera ayudarme a definirlo.

—Bueno, señoras, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes hoy? —preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Esme me sonrió, animándome a seguir adelante.

—Necesito algunas flores para mi boda. Nos gustaría casarnos el 16 de septiembre. ¿Puede hacerlo? —pregunté con nerviosismo. No estaba segura de lo que haría si ella decía que no.

La alegría en su cara lo decía todo. La señora Marshall aplaudió y prácticamente chilló.

—Oh, siempre imaginé decorar tu boda. Tú y Edward hacen una pareja tan hermosa. Estoy segura que Katie y yo podemos manejarlo. —Hojeó un calendario de papel en el mostrador—. Tampoco tenemos nada ese fin de semana. ¿Qué tenías en mente?

Estaba un poco indecisa entre lirios blancos y rosas o flores silvestres, y se lo dije.

—Va a ser una boda pequeña en la iglesia, y la recepción será en la casa de los Cullen.

Frunció los labios y se vio pensativa por un momento.

—¿Ya tienes el vestido? —preguntó.

Saqué mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje de texto a Alice para que me enviara una foto del vestido que me había hecho. En segundos, fui capaz de mostrárselo a la señora Marshall.

—Es precioso, querida. Alice es una joven muy talentosa —suspiró—. El vestido es tan simple y elegante. Creo que deberíamos ir con los lirios y las rosas rojas. Eso será hermoso y perfecto para el otoño.

—¿Tiene algunas fotos de cómo se verían los arreglos? —preguntó Esme.

La señora Marshall lo consideró por un momento y después se acercó a una estantería cerca de la pared. Sacó un álbum de fotos y lo hojeó hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

—No se verá exactamente así, por supuesto, pero esto te debería dar una idea. —Ella apuntó a una serie de fotografías con lirios blancos y rosas rosadas y amarillas. Eran hermosas.

—Sí, creo que esas quedarán bien —dijo Esme, palmeándome la mano y sonriendo ampliamente.

Asentí en acuerdo y le di a la señora Marshall una lista de lo que necesitaríamos.

Con eso hecho, nos despedimos de la florista y nos dirigimos a Por Angeles. Había dos restaurantes y una empresa de catering que tenían espacio disponible para esa fecha. Esme había hecho algunas llamadas en mi nombre esa mañana y nos había programado citas.

Al final, el segundo restaurante tenía la mejor comida y nos daba un precio decente. Firmé los formularios con una floritura, contenta de que un detalle más estuviera tachado de la lista.

Cuando emprendimos el viaje de regreso a Forks, teníamos la comida, las flores, un DJ, sillas, carpas, mesas, y una pista de baile. Había una pastelería en Seattle que quería usar para el pastel, así que eso tendría que esperar, y los chicos solo usarían trajes o uniformes. Después de todo, había sido un día muy productivo.

—Esme, muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto. No tienes idea de lo mucho que lo aprecio —le dije sinceramente mientras atravesábamos el bosque.

—De nada. Sé que no tienes a tu mamá cerca para ayudarte, y Alice está en Seattle contigo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer —dijo con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Lo menos que puedes hacer? —pregunté sorprendida. La mujer nos abría su casa frecuentemente y había hecho esta transición mucho más fácil de lo que podría haber sido.

Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en la carretera.

—Podrías haberlo alejado de nosotros sin pensarlo un segundo, Bella, y nunca mirado atrás. Ryan es tu hijo, no importa lo mucho que lo ame como propio. Pero no lo hiciste, y has dejado claro que no pretendes hacerlo. No hay palabras para expresar lo agradecida que estoy por eso.

No estaba segura de qué decir. Ella tenía razón; podríamos haber insistido en que Ryan había sido robado y que él debería regresar con nosotros sin demora. Sin embargo, eso no era lo mejor para Ryan, y él era la prioridad.

—Él los ama y los extrañaría terriblemente. No podría hacerle eso —dije finalmente.

Ella asintió, pero no respondió. De hecho, ninguna de las dos habló de nuevo hasta que llegamos a la casa de Trent y cargamos a Ryan en el auto.

Él estaba de un humor fantástico. Pasar un poco de tiempo con su mejor amigo lo había animado. También habló durante todo el camino a Seattle. La diferencia entre nuestro viaje de ida y el de vuelta no me pasó desapercibida.

Edward regresó a casa al día siguiente a una familia que estaba ansiosa por verlo. Mientras comíamos la cena juntos, Ryan lo entretuvo con historias de su tiempo en la fiesta de Trent ayer, y yo le conté de los arreglos que había hecho para la boda. Él parecía contento, al menos.

No fue hasta más tarde, después de que Ryan estaba metido con seguridad en la cama, que hablamos de lo que habíamos notado.

—Él estaba muy feliz de ver a sus amigos este fin de semana —meditó Edward, pasando sus manos por mi espalda mientras yo descansaba la cabeza en su pecho.

—Lo estaba —acordé—. Es lo más animado que lo he visto en un tiempo.

Edward suspiró.

—Tanto como odio admitirlo, tal vez no deberíamos luchar contra él permaneciendo en la escuela de Forks un poco más de tiempo. Ha habido tantos cambios en su vida en los últimos meses. No creo que debamos alejarlo de todos sus amigos, también.

Era la misma cosa que había estado pensando desde ayer.

—Lo amo y quiero que esté con nosotros, pero todavía somos nuevos para él, todavía extraños en cierto sentido. Sin embargo, no me gusta que solo lo veamos fin de semana por medio. —Alisé la camiseta de Edward sobre su estómago.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Esta es la parte que nunca te dicen de ser padres, tener que tomar decisiones que no te gustan por tu hijo. Sin embargo, no quiero ser como mis padres. Vamos a hablarle sobre esto mañana durante la cena. Lo dejemos tener un día del campamento de béisbol en su haber y veamos lo que piensa.

Estuve de acuerdo y me acurruqué un poco más en él. Por un breve momento, pensé en mostrarle cuánto lo había extrañado, pero cuando su respiración rápidamente se clamó, decidí que dejaría a mi muy exhausto hombre dormir.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Y gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Itzel Lightwood, jovipattinson, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Andrea Ojeda, cavendano13, solecitopucheta, Tata XOXO, LicetSalvatore, tulgarita, AlejandraStewart, lizdayanna, Yoliki, Adriu, rosy canul, Let Cull, freedom2604, caresgar26, paosierra, y los Guest.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

Ryan todavía estaba sudado y desarreglado cuando llegué a casa al día siguiente. Lo envié a la ducha mientras ayudaba a Edward a terminar la cena.

—¿Cómo le fue? —pregunté en voz baja.

Edward asintió lentamente.

—Se divirtió, creo. Estoy seguro que te lo contará todo en la cena si puede permanecer despierto el tiempo suficiente. Se durmió en el auto de camino a casa.

Me reí y me serví una copa de vino. Mi día había sido largo, y saber que venía a casa con Ryan y Edward había sido la única cosa que me había permitido atravesarlo.

Acabábamos de poner todo en la mesa cuando Ryan regresó abajo. Ya estaba con el pijama y parecía apenas despierto. Ryan se desplomó en su silla y se quedó mirando a la carne asada en la mesa como si de alguna manera mágica saltaría en su plato.

—¿Cansado, amigo? —pregunté, sin ocultar mi diversión. Llené su plato con carne asada, papines, y judías verdes que Edward había hecho para cenar, e incluso empujé el vaso de leche de Ryan más cerca de él.

—No creo alguna vez haber corrido tanto en mi vida —dijo él—. No estoy seguro de que pueda moverme. Nunca quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

Edward resopló.

—Entonces no te unas al ejército.

Ryan negó con la cabeza.

—En serio, el entrenador nos hace correr cada vez que hacemos mal algo que él cree que deberíamos haber hecho bien. No bateé un strike, y tuve que correr alrededor del campo. El pitcher, este niño llamado Russ, pasó más tiempo corriendo alrededor del jardín que lo que lo hizo en el montículo.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Bateaste el siguiente?

Los ojos de Ryan se agrandaron, y asintió.

—Ya no quería correr más.

—Entonces aprendiste la lección. —Edward se encogió de hombros—. ¿La pasaste bien?

—Sí, aparte de correr, lo hice. Los chicos son muy buenos. Uno de ellos estaba en el equipo que fue a las finales estatales el año pasado. Él es muy bueno —informó Ryan. Se metió algunas papas en la boca y masticó.

Hubo silencio por un minuto mientras comíamos, y después Edward lo rompió.

—Hay algunos equipos cercanos comenzando pronto la temporada de otoño. Apuesto a que algunos de esos chicos estarán jugando. ¿Te gustaría hacer eso?

—Claro —dijo Ryan con facilidad—. Me encanta jugar, pero no creo que nuestro equipo vaya a hacer temporada de otoño. Muchos de los chicos juegan fútbol americano, también.

Dudé y miré a Edward.

Él hizo una mueca y asintió.

—Creo que tu papá se refería a que juegues aquí, Ryan.

Ryan parecía confundido.

—¿Pero cómo practicaría durante la semana?

—Uno de nosotros te llevaría. Vivirías aquí, con nosotros —dijo Edward.

Ryan sacudió la cabeza.

—Pensé que la jueza dijo que debía vivir en Forks para ir a la escuela.

—Si quieres, sí, pero también tienes la opción de venir a Seattle. La señora Hollings tiene que informar de nuevo a la corte antes de que comience la escuela. No vamos a estar enojados, no importa lo que elijas, Ryan —le aseguré—. Solo queremos asegurarnos que sepas que tienes una opción.

—Tendría que dejar a todos mis amigos y a mamá y papá —dijo en voz baja.

Edward me miró y me dio una sonrisa triste. Se estiró sobre la mesa y puso su mano sobre la de Ryan.

—Sí. Harías nuevos amigos aquí, igual que lo hiciste cuando te mudaste a Forks. Sin embargo, si todavía no quieres hacerlo, lo entendemos.

—¿Tengo que decidir en este momento? —La voz de Ryan se quebró cuando preguntó.

—No, cariño —me apresuré a decirle—. Solo queremos saber lo que piensas de ello y que consideres tus opciones. Te amamos y nos encantaría tenerte con nosotros todo el tiempo, pero también sabemos que tienes vínculos en Forks.

—Está bien —aceptó y comenzó a empujar la comida en su plato—. Papá, ¿hablaste hoy con Jasper sobre la computadora?

Le lancé a Edward una mirada interrogante.

Me sonrió y explicó.

—Jasper estaba conmigo el jueves pasado cuando recogí a Ryan del campamento. Va a conseguir una portátil nueva, y estábamos hablando de ello en el auto. Ryan quería que hablara con él y averiguara cuánto costaría para que Jasper consiguiera una que cumpliera con las necesidades de Ryan.

—¿Oh? —pregunté. No estaba segura de qué pensar sobre esto. Más que nadie, sabía los efectos que el acoso cibernético podía tener en los niños y los peligros que acechaban por allí. Edward, por supuesto, ya había pensado mucho en ello.

—Jasper cree que puede limpiar la vieja de él y renovarla para que sea lo que necesita Ryan sin muchos problemas. Ryan, _si_ la consigues, habrá reglas tanto aquí como en casa de los Cullen. La voy a codificar para restringir las páginas a las que puedes acceder. Cuando seas lo suficientemente mayor para tener una red social, lo que no eres ahora, todos tendremos acceso a tus cuentas, como amigos y con tus contraseñas. También estaré revisando tu actividad —le advirtió Edward.

—Sí, señor —aceptó Ryan sin dudar.

Edward asintió pensativamente.

—Hablaré con Carlisle y Esme cuando vengan a buscarte. Tomará unas semanas antes de que esté lista de todas formas, ya que Jasper no ha pedido la nueva.

Hablamos por unos minutos más, pero Ryan se estaba durmiendo rápidamente. Cuando su plato estuvo limpio, él estaba bostezando casi continuamente.

—¿Puedo ir a la cama? —preguntó a través de otro bostezo.

—Claro, cariño —me reí suavemente—. Iré en un momento.

Él se levantó y prácticamente arrastró los pies por las escaleras.

Edward se ofreció a encargarse de los platos, y yo fui arriba a arropar a Ryan. Él estaba tendido en la cama, con el teléfono en la mano. Los ojos apenas abiertos mientras apretaba enviar al mensaje de texto que estaba escribiendo.

—Estoy muy cansado para llamarlos —dijo, su voz arrastrándose un poco.

—Está bien. Vamos a meterte bajo las mantas. —Levanté las cobijas, y él se arrastró abajo.

—Buenas noches, ma —dijo somnoliento.

Lo besé en la frente y le dije buenas noches. Estaba casi segura de que estaba durmiendo antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Edward me estaba esperando en el sofá cuando regresé abajo. Tenía uno de nuestros programas favoritos en pausa en el DVR, y su brazo se levantó para que me acurrucara debajo. Tomé mi lugar a su lado y vi a Rizzoli e Isles resolver otro caso. Algo más vino después de eso, pero no podría haber dicho lo que era. Edward era demasiado distractor.

Antes que los créditos comenzaran, sus labios estaban presionados en los míos y yo estaba profundizando el beso. Una de mis manos le agarró la nuca, y la otra vagó por la parte frontal de su cuerpo. Deseaba muchísimo tocarlo, pero estábamos expuestos con un niño en la casa. Minutos después, había perdido todo mi poder de razonamiento cuando sus ágiles dedos me bajaron la copa del sostén y me pellizcaron los pezones bajo la camiseta. Le acaricié la erección sobre los pantalones, y él soltó un gemido bajo en mi boca.

En la próxima pasada de mi mano, Edward retrocedió como si lo hubieran quemado. A través de respiraciones pesadas, se puso de pie y apagó la televisión.

—A la habitación, ahora. Me estás volviendo loco.

Corrí por la casa apagando las luces mientras él cerraba las puertas, y después me persiguió por las escaleras y hacia nuestra habitación. Ninguno perdió tiempo en sacarse la ropa y meterse bajo las mantas, pero ambos nos tomamos nuestro tiempo provocando al otro y llevándolo al borde una y otra vez.

 _ **~~SD~~**_

El campamento de béisbol fue más fácil para Ryan a medida que pasaba la semana, e hizo varios amigos de su edad allí. El entrenador había dejado claro su punto el primer día, y eso mantuvo a los niños bajo control durante el resto de la semana. Ryan también fue a la reunión del grupo juvenil el miércoles. Esas dos cosas me daban más esperanza de que Ryan estuviera considerando una vida aquí con nosotros.

La tarde del viernes llegó antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta. Edward buscó a Ryan más temprano así él podía tener su sesión con Zafrina y Jacob mientras Edward recogía a sus padres del aeropuerto. A pesar de nuestras reservas, los habíamos invitado a quedarse con nosotros, y habían aceptado. Todavía no estaba segura de cómo iba a salir, pero suponía que los podía soportar por dos días, y si no, ellos podían conseguir una habitación de hotel y un auto rentado.

La sesión de Ryan parecía haber ido bien, porque él estaba en su habitual naturaleza alegre cuando terminó, y nos apresuramos a volver a la casa. El auto de Edward ya estaba en el camino de entrada.

—¡Bella! —dijo Elizabeth alegremente cuando atravesamos la puerta. Se apresuró hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza—. Estoy tan feliz de verte. Gracias por recibirnos. La casa luce hermosa.

Intenté no estar demasiado tensa.

—Gracias. También es bueno verte. —Una vez que me soltó, me giré hacia Ryan—. Ryan, ¿recuerdas a la abuela Masen?

Él asintió con timidez y se acercó a su abrazo.

—Hola, abuela —prácticamente susurró. Cuando ella lo soltó, él volvió a mi lado y se aferró a mi mamo.

—¿Dónde están los hombres? —le pregunté, no veía a Ed o Edward en ningún lado y me preocupaba que hubiera habido derramamiento de sangre de algún tipo.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tienen un tipo de árbol en el patio trasero que Ed quería ver. Están ahí afuera… inspeccionando.

Sospechaba que Ed había querido un momento con Edward solo y que el árbol era una artimaña, ¿pero qué sabía yo? Apenas había hablado con el hombre en diez años; él podría haber desarrollado un ávido interés en árboles en ese tiempo.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer para cenar? —continuó Elizabeth como si ella no encontrara el interés de él inusual.

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y me molestó un poco. Ella había estado aquí por una hora y yo acababa de atravesar la puerta, ¿y quería saber qué estaba planeando hacer para cenar?

—Ya que es una noche tan linda, pensé que podíamos asar unas hamburguesas —contesté, forzando una sonrisa en mi cara.

—Tonterías —respondió, agitando una mano para desestimar mi idea. Estaba tan concentrada en tomar una respiración profunda así no explotaba contra ella, que casi me pierdo su próxima oración—. Ed y yo los vamos a llevar a comer. No deberías tener que cocinar para invitados cuando acabas de atravesar la puerta. Ryan, ¿qué tipo de comida te gustaría?

Y justo así, la mayor parte de mi ira se evaporó. Ella no estaba tratando de ser demandante; estaba tratando de ser considerada. Le acababa de preguntar a mi hijo qué le gustaría a _él_ en lugar de tomar una decisión unilateral. _«Tal vez las cosas habían cambiado»,_ medité.

Ryan se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta casi todo. No hemos comido mexicana en un tiempo. No hay un lugar bueno en Forks.

—Mexicana será —dijo ella con evidente deleite, aplaudiendo—. Vamos a traer a tu papá y a tu abuelo aquí así nos podemos ir. Apuesto a que estás muerto de hambre. Tu papá siempre lo estaba a tu edad.

Ryan se alejó de mí y caminó a su lado hacia la puerta trasera, haciéndole preguntas sobre lo que le gustaba a Edward a su edad. Ella parecía encantada de tener su atención. Mientras ellos estaban afuera, corrí arriba y me cambié a unos capris y una camisa informal. Los trajes formales no iban bien con los auténticos restaurantes mexicanos.

El resto de la familia ya estaba en el auto cuando bajé. Edward me estaba esperando junto a la puerta principal y me besó profundamente en saludo. Mientras me acercaba al auto, pude ver a Ryan hablando con sus abuelos como si los conociera de toda la vida. No por primera vez, me sentí aliviada de tener un niño tan fácil de tratar.

La cena fue sorprendentemente agradable. Ed y Elizabeth estaban fascinados con su nieto. Pensé que habría sido lindo si hubieran estado tan interesados diez años antes, pero sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir por mi bien y el de Ryan.

Después, ellos insistieron en ir a tomar helado. Había un lugar cerca del mercado de Pike Place que tenía mesas con sombrillas afuera. Era una noche lo suficientemente agradable que fuimos capaces de sentarnos afuera y disfrutar de la vista.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había pasado toda una noche con Ed y Elizabeth, incluso mucho más tiempo desde que no había habido tensión entre nosotros. Pero a pesar de que Edward todavía no estaba bien con sus padres, especialmente con su padre, vi más de la relación que tanto había envidiado cuando éramos más jóvenes.

Más tarde, cuando Edward y yo estábamos solos, él me confesó que mientras estuvieron afuera, Ed se había disculpado de nuevo y le dijo a Edward cuán orgulloso estaba del hombre en el que se había convertido. Él también admitió que estaba equivocado al pensar que Edward no habría sido capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera, incluso teniendo un hijo tan joven. Había sido un largo camino hacia la sanación de la brecha entre ellos. No creía que alguna vez regresaría a lo que había sido cuando Edward era joven, pero ambos nos conformaríamos con una falta de hostilidad.

La casa estaba en silencio cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, y pensé que todos todavía estaban dormidos. Caminé sin hacer ruido hacia la cocina, con la intención de hacer el desayuno. Cuando entré en la habitación, Elizabeth estaba sentada a la mesa, bebiendo una taza de café y leyendo una revista.

—Ven a sentarte conmigo —pidió ella con dulzura, palmeando la mesa enfrente de la silla a su lado—. Tengo huevos, jamón, y papas hashbrown en el horno.

—Oh. —Parpadeé sorprendida y retiré la silla, colapsando en ella—. Gracias.

Me sonrió, y las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron. Aquí, en la fuerte luz del día sin maquillaje puesto, Elizabeth parecía más vieja de lo que me había dado cuenta.

—¿Tengo entendido que han elegido una fecha para la boda y que la van a hacer en Forks? —preguntó suavemente.

Le di todos los detalles, recién notando que la revista que ella había estado leyendo era una revista de bodas. Parecía estar realmente interesada e hizo todas las preguntas correctas. Me recordó a las conversaciones que solíamos tener alrededor de la mesa de su cocina cuando yo era más joven, y me sentí un poco nostálgica.

—¿Con qué podemos ayudar, Bella? —Ella levantó una mano para detenerme cuando abrí la boca y negué con la cabeza—. No, sé que son adultos, pero esta es una boda por la que deberíamos haber pagado hace años, y es nuestra culpa que ustedes pasaran diez años separados. Queremos ayudar.

Le di una débil sonrisa.

—Es una boda pequeña. No hay mucho que pagar. En realidad no veo la necesidad de una cena de ensayo ni nada por el estilo.

—¿A dónde van a ir de luna de miel? —preguntó.

—No tengo ni idea. Tendrás que preguntarle a Edward. Él quería planear esa parte —respondí.

Me dio una sonrisa pícara y asintió. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella hablaría con él sobre eso.

El resto de la familia comenzó a llegar poco a poco, y comimos el desayuno en la mesa. Ryan decidió que quería llevarnos a todos al zoológico y mostrarnos todo lo que había aprendido en el campamento, así que eso es lo que hicimos. Ed y Elizabeth hicieron lo mejor para consentirlo sin sobrepasar nuestra autoridad. Era una sensación surreal.

—Creo que realmente lo están intentando —le susurré a Edward esa noche cuando nos preparábamos para ir a la cama.

Él intentó sonreír, pero salió más como una mueca.

—Lo están. Realmente estoy contento de que quieran ser parte de la vida de él, de nuestras vidas, pero es más difícil de lo que pensaba dejar ir mi ira. Es su culpa que no tuviéramos esto todos estos años.

Pasé una mano por su brazo, calmándolo.

—Tu mamá dijo algo similar esta mañana. Si sirve de algo, creo que están arrepentidos.

—Sin embargo, eso no cambia lo que pasó. —Se encogió de hombros—. No sé. Lidiaré con ello.

No dijo nada más al respecto, dejando perfectamente claro que, por ahora, el tema estaba cerrado.

El día siguiente fue ajetreado. Edward estaba planeando llevar a sus padres al aeropuerto ya que su vuelo salía solo treinta minutos después que el de ellos.

—No, yo te llevaré. Queremos verte partir —insistí cuando Edward trató de decirme que iba a dejar su auto en el estacionamiento prolongado—. Te recogeré el próximo sábado.

El único obstáculo en este plan era que Esme y Carlisle llegarían al mismo tiempo a recoger a Ryan. Lo resolví enviándole un mensaje de texto a Esme y diciéndole cuáles eran nuestros planes y cuándo regresaríamos a la casa. Eso solo dejó cargar el auto con cinco personas y todo el equipaje, era un espacio muy justo.

Caminar por el aeropuerto con un soldado era una experiencia nueva para mí. Añadiendo a Ryan, que estaba aferrado a su padre, solo aumentó las sonrisas y miradas de simpatía.

Como si presintieran que necesitábamos algo de tiempo para nosotros, los Masen facturaron rápidamente, registraron sus maletas, y nos abrazaron de despedida.

—Regresaremos el jueves antes de la boda, a menos que me necesites antes —me dijo Elizabeth—. Por favor, por favor llámame si necesitas algo. —Sus ojos eran tan suplicantes como su tono.

—Lo haré —prometí, y me sorprendió lo en serio que lo dije.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos mientras ellos abrazaban a Ryan y le decían lo mucho que lo querían. Era lo que siempre había querido.

Atravesaron seguridad con algunas miradas hacia atrás, y los saludamos con la mano.

—¿Te tienes que ir? —le preguntó Ryan a Edward en una inusual vocecita, apartando mi atención de los Masen.

Edward se arrodilló enfrente de Ryan así sus caras estaban al mismo nivel.

—Sí, amigo. Tengo que ir a entrenar más. Esta vez, vamos a hacer entrenamiento de supervivencia en la montaña. Tengo que dormir a la intemperie en las montañas por una semana.

—Pero regresarás, ¿verdad? —Había un toque de pánico en la voz de Ryan.

Edward atrajo a Ryan a su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Por supuesto que volveré. ¿Por qué pensarías eso? —La preocupación en su voz era muy evidente.

—Le estaba diciendo a Michael que eres soldado, y él me dijo que cuando los soldados van a la guerra, algunas veces no vuelven a casa —susurró Ryan solo lo suficientemente alto para que los dos pudiéramos escucharlo.

—Oh, Ryan. —Edward se reclinó lo suficiente para mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. No voy a ir a la guerra, amigo. Esta es solo una semana de entrenamiento. Lo prometo. Te llamaré tan pronto como tengamos señal de celular de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ryan asintió y envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward. Los ojos de Edward se cerraron apretadamente mientras abrazaba a su hijo con fuerza. Cuando Ryan finalmente lo soltó, Edward se puso de pie y me atrajo hacia él.

—Voy a extrañarte —susurró él—. Te llamaré tan pronto como terminemos, ¿de acuerdo? Donde estaremos, no va a haber servicio de celular.

No me había dado cuenta que además de a estar separados por una semana, tampoco tendríamos ninguna comunicación. Me obligué a no llorar y le di mi propio abrazo.

—Te amo —le susurré en el oído—. Por favor cuídate y vuelve a casa, a mí entero.

Lo sentí asentir contra el costado de mi cabeza.

—Lo haré. También te amo.

Y después, él se estaba yendo. Al menos, así se sintió para mí. Ryan sostuvo mi mano mientras veíamos a Edward alejarse de nosotros hacia seguridad. Él fue guiado hacia un carril especial y solo miró atrás cuando estaba atravesando el escáner. Estaba feliz de que no lo hiciera antes, porque su expresión era tan triste que habría insistido en ir con él.

Esperamos en silencio hasta que Edward estaba fuera de vista. Odiaba sentir como que mi felicidad dependía de otra persona; sabía que la única persona que podría completarme era yo. Sin embargo, en el interior sentía que mi corazón acababa de alejarse. Ryan me apretó la mano, trayéndome de regreso a la ajetreada terminal, y me dio una sonrisa triste.

—¿Lo extrañas cuando se va? —me preguntó.

Me reí un poco.

—Sí, lo hago. Igual que te extraño a ti cuando no estás por aquí —le dije juguetonamente, tratando de aligerar un poco el estado de ánimo.

Asintió.

—Yo también te extraño.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más durante todo el viaje a casa. Ambos sabíamos que su tiempo en Seattle había terminado y desde aquí en adelante, por ahora, solo tendríamos los fines de semana. La melancolía me cubrió como una manta. Me pregunté si mi día podría empeorar. Había ido de tener una casa llena de gente y amor a estar sola por una semana.

Podía empeorar, al parecer, porque Carlisle y Esme estaban esperando en el camino de entrada cuando nos estacionamos. Quería chillar y gritar que todavía no estaba lista, pero no podía hacerle eso a Ryan, o a los Cullen, que habían sido lo suficientemente considerados para darnos un día extra.

Ryan saltó del auto tan pronto como estacioné y corrió directo hacia Carlisle, abrazándolo con intensidad. No podía escuchar lo que se decían porque todavía no había abierto la puerta, pero Carlisle estaba sonriendo ampliamente y parecía más feliz de lo que alguna vez lo había visto.

Endurecí toda mi determinación, escondí mis emociones como había hecho durante tantos años, y salí del auto.

—¡Hola! No han esperado por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —les dije.

Esme sonrió.

—No. Solo unos minutos. Ya estábamos en camino cuando llamaste, así que nos detuvimos a desayunar para hacer tiempo.

—Entren —invité, abriendo la puerta principal.

Ellos me siguieron, y Carlisle fue con Ryan a buscar sus cosas a la habitación. Esme vino detrás de mí mientras iba a la cocina a dejar mis cosas.

—Guau. Nunca sabrías que tuviste una casa llena de gente este fin de semana —comentó. Ella tenía razón. No había un plato fuera de lugar. Elizabeth debió haber hecho algo de limpieza extra mientras nos preparábamos para salir.

—Tengo que decir que fueron muy buenos huéspedes. O nos llevaban a comer afuera, o Elizabeth cocinaba. Y aparentemente, también limpió —me reí con incredulidad. No es que no estuviera encantada, pero ahora ni siquiera tenía quehaceres domésticos para mantenerme ocupada. Había estado contando con eso.

—¿Ryan estuvo bien con ellos? —preguntó tentativamente, sabiendo el punto de dolor que había sido para nosotros.

—Sí, él realmente se animó con ellos muy rápido. Ellos lo adoran, por supuesto. Gracias por darnos el día extra así él podía pasar algo de tiempo con ellos —le dije con sinceridad.

Ella se encogió de hombros y lo desestimó con la mano.

—No fue problema, sin embargo nos vamos a tener que ir de aquí. Carlisle tiene que cubrir a alguien esta noche.

Pude escuchar a Ryan y Carlisle entrando en la sala, así que Esme y yo fuimos hacia ellos. Ryan me dio un gran abrazo y me prometió llamarme.

—Te quiero, ma —susurró.

—También te quiero, Ryan. Sé bueno esta semana, ¿de acuerdo? Y no te preocupes por tu papá, estará bien —le aseguré.

Ryan asintió y después dejó mis brazos para recoger su mochila.

Caminó hacia la puerta y se despidió con la mano. Observé mientras se metía al asiento trasero del auto y se alejaban. Si fuera posible no tener nada de mi corazón en este momento, yo estaba vacía. Las piezas restantes se acababan de ir.

Durante la siguiente hora, destendí las camas, lavé las sábanas y toallas, aspiré la alfombra, y fregué el baño de invitados. Sin embargo, una vez que terminé, no estaba segura de qué más hacer conmigo. Estaba completamente al día en el trabajo, la casa estaba limpia, y yo estaba aburrida. Se me ocurrió que así era como mi vida había sido apenas un año atrás, pero demasiado había cambiado para mí que ya no reconocía a la chica que estaba contenta con ser de esa forma. No tenía idea de qué hacer conmigo misma.

El timbre sonó ante de que pudiera sacar mi computadora y perderme en los juegos de Facebook para reducir las horas. Como si fuera psíquica, Alice estaba parada en el pórtico, con Angela detrás de ella, sosteniendo un bote de helado y una cuchara.

—Las quiero, chicas —me ahogué mientras las abrazaba a ambas.

Ambas rieron, y nos metimos adentro.

Alice me dio una suave sonrisa.

—Pensamos que podías necesitar algo de compañía. El cielo sabe que necesitamos un poco de tiempo de chicas.

—Gracias. ¡Son las mejores! —dije, tomando la bolsa del hombro de Alice.

Angela me siguió a la cocina, donde descargó una hielera llena de comida chatarra: burritos congelados, taquitos, rollitos de pizza, papas rellenas, y salsa de espinaca y alcachofa. También tenía dos botes de helado más, y yo agarré dos cucharas.

Alice nos estaba esperando con _Magnolias de Acero_ en pausa en la pantalla.

—¿Qué? ¡Es un día de chicas! —se rio.

Así que, lado a lado, sacando fuerzas de la otra, las tres pasamos el día viendo películas para chicas y comiendo comida chatarra. Era la curita perfecta para el dolor en mi pecho que no sanaría completamente hasta que mis chicos regresaran a mí.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Y gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Itzel Lightwood, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, lizdayanna, cavendano13, solecitopucheta, jovipattinson, Yoliki, LicetSalvatore, tulgarita, Andrea Ojeda, Tata XOXO, debynoe, freedom2604, y los Guest.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

Había olvidado cómo era la vida antes de que Edward regresara a mí. Ahora, fui empujada a una muestra de ello, y todo se sentía distinto, mal. Sin embargo, lo superé, pasé un tiempo muy necesario con Alice, ya que ella estaba en el mismo bote que yo. Angela se nos unió un par de noches cuando Ben estaba trabajando hasta tarde.

Ryan me llamaba todas las noches, como había hecho con Esme y Carlisle cuando él estaba aquí. No hablábamos mucho, pero él me contaba de sus días, sus amigos, y sus sesiones de terapia con Jacob.

—Él es como una especie de hermano mayor —confesó Ryan la noche del jueves—. Es realmente genial.

Sonreí, aunque él no podía verme.

—¡Bien! Me alegro de que te guste hablar con él. ¿Ayuda?

—Sí, supongo. Siento como si él estuviera esperando que diga algo, pero no sé qué. —Lo podía imaginar encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Eso te hace sentir incómodo? —pregunté, sabiendo que si lo hacía, no tenía sentido que él continuara, porque no sería honesto sobre sus sentimientos.

—No. Solo... ¿hay algo que se supone que diga o haga? ¿No lo estoy haciendo bien? —preguntó.

Me reí.

—Siempre y cuando estés hablando y seas honesto, lo estás haciendo bien. Jacob solo está ahí para escuchar lo que quieras decirle y ayudarte si lo necesitas. Ryan, has manejado toda esta situación mucho mejor que la mayoría de los niños, y creo que Jacob probablemente está esperando que explotes —bromeé para aligerar el ambiente.

Él hizo algunos sonidos como una bomba explotando y se rio.

—Nah. Me gusta tener cuatro padres. Significa más regalos.

Y... ahí estaba el niño de diez años. Me reí y le dije que lo quería antes de que él colgara para ir a dormir.

Para el sábado, Alice y yo habíamos hecho todos los arreglos para la boda que quedaban por hacer, mi vestido estaba terminado y modificado, y las invitaciones estaban programadas para llegar la próxima semana. Todos los que iban a asistir ya sabían la fecha, así que eran más una formalidad que otra cosa. Incluso programé algo de tiempo libre del trabajo así podíamos irnos de luna de miel, aunque no tenía idea a dónde iríamos. En menos de un mes, finalmente sería la señora de Edward Masen.

Edward me llamó el sábado a la noche para decirme que había sobrevivido a la semana en las montañas y para recordarme que su vuelo llegaría a la una en punto de la tarde siguiente. Más que nada, él estaba deseando la ducha que iba a tomar en el hotel y una verdadera comida, que esperaba que estuviera dispuesta a cocinar.

La mañana del domingo, no fui capaz de dormir hasta tarde. Me levanté temprano y comencé a preparar el almuerzo tardío de Edward. Decidí hacer pastel de carne, con puré de papas con ajo y judías verdes con una salsa de mantequilla de ajo. Sabiendo que la carne tomaría un par de horas para cocinarse, la programé para que estuviera lista veinte minutos antes de que tuviera que irme. Supuse que le daría al horno suficiente tiempo para enfriarse, así no cocinaría la carne de más cuando la pusiera de nuevo para mantenerla caliente.

Cuando el mediodía llegó, era un lío ansioso. No podía esperar otro minuto para verlo. En el aeropuerto, Alice no estaba en mejor forma. Ambas estábamos paradas cerca de las puertas de llegada, bailando de un pie a otro y mirando el tablero para ver cuando el avión aterrizara.

No hubo nadie más en el aeropuerto cuando él finalmente atravesó la puerta. Al menos, yo no vi a nadie más. Solo corrí. Cuando estuve a solo unos metros de distancia, él dejó caer su bolso de lona y me atrapó cuando salté a sus brazos, besándome con toda la pasión y el amor que poseía.

—Dios, te extrañé —suspiró.

—También te extrañé —murmuré contra él, poco dispuesta a alejarme incluso una fracción de pulgada. Mi corazón, que había estado ausente toda la semana, latía furiosamente en mi pecho.

Podría haberme quedado aferrada a sus brazos durante una semana, pero finalmente el ruido de la terminal llenó mis oídos. De mala gana, nos separamos.

Tomó mi mano en la suya y me sonrió.

—¿Me llevas a casa, linda? —bromeó.

Le sonreí y lo tiré hacia el auto. En el camino a casa, estaba pensando que el almuerzo podía permanecer caliente un poco más de tiempo. No estaba segura de que pudiera esperar para tenerlo de nuevo. Después, por supuesto, atravesamos la puerta y Edward olió la comida.

—Oh, Dios —prácticamente gimió—. Eso huele tan bien. Muero de hambre.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante mi suerte y comencé a poner varios pedazos de la comida juntos.

—¿Qué? ¿Esas raciones de campaña no fueron suficiente para ti?

Se burló.

—Si tan solo. Para el miércoles, estaba deseando tenerlas. Era entrenamiento de supervivencia. He pasado la última semana comiendo liebre, hierba, y bellotas.

Si pensaba que él estaba bromeando, esa noción fue rápidamente disipada por su expresión famélica. Sin hablar, le pasé un plato lleno de comida y me senté a su lado con el mío. Edward siempre había comido bien, pero nunca lo había visto inhalar la comida así.

—¿Me quieres contar sobre ello? —pregunté, un poco cautelosa porque no sabía si me gruñiría por estarle pidiendo que deje de comer.

Se limpió la boca, tomó un trago, y después tragó antes de hablar.

—Nos llevaron a una ubicación remota con suministros básicos, como si estuviéramos en un vuelo de reconocimiento, y aterrizaron el helicóptero. El escenario que nos dieron era que el helicóptero se estrelló y teníamos que sobrevivir en territorio hostil hasta que una unidad de rescate pudiera ser enviada. —Entre bocados, se puso a explicar cómo habían encontrado refugio, evitado la detección por tropas enemigas, y buscado comida. Sonaba como el infierno en la Tierra para mí, y no era una chica femenina que se oponía a salir a la naturaleza.

—¿Estuviste solo todo el tiempo? —pregunté. Su explicación lo había hecho sonar como si hubiera hecho la mayor parte del trabajo por su cuenta.

Negó con la cabeza mientras tragaba de nuevo.

—No, trabajamos juntos, pero no podíamos quedarnos demasiado cerca el uno del otro porque los grupos grandes son más fáciles de detectar. —Se rio de algún pensamiento—. Alégrate de que nos ducháramos antes de subir al avión. Si no lo hubiéramos hecho, nos habrían tirado desde diez mil pies.

Me reí, imaginando las miradas que sus compañeros de viaje le hubieran dado, pero la sofoqué cuando él bostezó.

—¿No dormiste nada anoche? —pregunté. Después de todo, se habían quedado en un hotel.

Negó con la cabeza y bostezó de nuevo.

—No, nos dejaron asearnos, y después tuvimos que dar parte. Al menos nos alimentaron mientras hablaban.

—¿Por qué no tomas una siesta? —sugerí. Traté con fuerza de alejar la decepción de mi voz. Sabía que él estaba agotado, pero yo estaba _tan_ cansada de estar sola.

Edward me dio una sonrisa pícara y sugestiva.

—¿Vienes conmigo?

No me lo tuvo que preguntar dos veces. Metí los platos en el lavavajillas y tomé su mano. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, fui al baño y me desvestí. Me había puesto un conjunto azul oscuro de sostén y braga a propósito. No habían pasado más de dos minutos cuando abrí la puerta.

Edward estaba desmayado en la cama. Ni siquiera se había metido bajo las mantas. Sonreí, un poco decepcionada, y agarré la manta que manteníamos a los pies de la cama. Me acosté a su lado y puse la manta sobre nosotros.

Me desperté horas después. Edward estaba roncando suavemente en mi oreja. Ahora que estaba despierta, salí de sus brazos, que me habían rodeado en algún momento, y regresé abajo. Las historias clínicas que había traído a casa para el fin de semana todavía permanecían sin tocar en mi bolsa, y supuse que podía sacarlas del camino mientras Edward dormía.

Mis pacientes me absorbieron, y perdí la noción del tiempo mientras releía mis notas y pensaba en los diferentes enfoques que podía usar con cada uno. Estaba oscuro cuando cerré la última historia clínica. Edward todavía estaba en la cama, durmiendo, así que me serví un bol de cereal, leí por un rato, y después me le uní debajo de las mantas.

Si hubiese sabido que esos eran los últimos momentos de paz que íbamos a tener durante semanas, podría haber insistido en que se levantara y al menos se sentara en el sofá conmigo. Podría haberlos disfrutado un poco más.

Todo el infierno se desató casi tan pronto como nos despertamos la mañana del lunes. A las ocho menos cuarto el teléfono de Edward sonó con un número de D.C. Pensando que era Tanya llamando desde el trabajo con información de la entrevista, él respondió mientras masticaba una tostada.

Observé mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban y la tostada se le atascaba en la garganta. Tosió con fuerza y salpicó pedazos de ella por toda la mesa. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando lo escuché decir:

—Sí, señor. A las cero novecientas... gracias, señor.

Colgó abruptamente y de inmediato marcó el teléfono de nuevo sin una palabra para mí.

—Levanta tu trasero y unifórmate —ladró Edward—. El general Jacoby va a estar en la oficina a las cero novecientos para informarnos de una operación clasificada. —Hizo una pausa—. Ni idea. No he estado por ahí desde que regresamos. Solo espero por Dios que Ben no la destruyera. Estoy yendo ahí ahora.

Dejé el desorden en la mesa y lo seguí al dormitorio.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —pregunté, desconcertada.

Edward giró en sus talones y me miró. Sus ojos estaban un poco salvajes, y parecía completamente perdido.

—El vice jefe de estado me acaba de llamar para decirme que va a enviar al general Jacoby a nuestra oficina para informarnos sobre una operación.

—Está bien —respondí, arrastrando la palabra un poco—. ¿Quién es el general Jacoby?

Edward continuó hablando mientras se vestía apresuradamente.

—Es el jefe del NORAD, Mando Norteamericano de Defensa Aeroespacial. Junto con Canadá, protegen las fronteras aeroespaciales y marítimas de Norteamérica.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunté, un pánico incierto brotando dentro de mí.

—No sé —respondió. Su voz también estaba teñida con tensión—. Lo que sea, es nacional, o Jacoby no estaría involucrado. Te llamaré más tarde cuando tenga una idea de lo que está pasando. —Me besó rápidamente y prácticamente corrió por la puerta.

No tuve tiempo para tratar de darle sentido a esto; tenía catorce minutos para salir por la puerta.

Cuando llegué a la oficina, entré en un caos. Dos de los pacientes de Zafrina se estaban gritando tan alto que sus palabras eran claramente audibles en la sala de espera. Una de mis niñas se estaba encogiendo de miedo en la esquina con las manos sobre las orejas, su trastorno de ansiedad social alzando su fea cabeza frente a la discordia.

Zafrina finalmente consiguió que la pareja se tranquilizara, y la oficina se calmó considerablemente. Desafortunadamente, mi paciente no fue tan fácil de calmar, y su sesión duró casi una hora más de la cuenta. Pasé el resto del día luchando para ponerme al día con los pacientes que estaban casi tan tensos como la primera había estado. Aunque no tuve tiempo para comprobarlo, estaba segura que tenía que haber luna llena, la locura estaba descontrolada.

El día había sido tan loco que ni siquiera me di cuenta que Edward no había llamado hasta que llegué a casa y estaba pensando qué hacer para cenar. Revisé mi teléfono dos veces, segura de que me había perdido algo, pero no había llamadas perdidas, mensajes de voz, o textos. Mezclé algo de pollo, arroz, y judías verdes y después me senté a comer sola.

Edward finalmente se arrastró a través de la puerta mientras me estaba preparando para ir a la cama. Él parecía más cansado de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo. Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, él levantó una mano para detenerme.

—Lamento no haber llamado. No pude. Esto... esta… cosa… es grande. Nos tuvieron que dar a Jasper y a mí autorización para ello, y si te digo algo, básicamente es traición. Sabía que si hablaba contigo, querría decírtelo, y he pasado todo el viaje a casa tratando de descubrir lo que puedo decirte así tú me detienes si trato —divagó.

—¿Qué sucederá si me lo dices? —pregunté, curiosa. No era como si yo fuera el enemigo o algo así. Además, ¿a quién iba a contarle?

Me miró directamente a los ojos y dijo sin dudar:

—Podría ser metido en prisión de por vida o ejecutado.

Sentí la sangre dejar mi cara y mi boca abrirse. Él no estaba bromeando. Sacudí la cabeza.

—No me digas nada. Solo... ¿puedes avisarme si estarás en casa para cenar la próxima vez?

Soltó una risa cansada y formó una media sonrisa.

—Sí, puedo hacer eso. —Caminó hacia mí y me envolvió con sus brazos. Podía escuchar su corazón latiendo rápido bajo mi oreja y me pregunté si era por estar aquí conmigo o su día lo que lo tenía tan exaltado—. Lo siento, cariño. Te amo. Intentaré hacerlo mejor mañana.

Lo hizo mejor al día siguiente, pero solo apenas. Recibí un mensaje de texto mientras me estacionaba en el camino de entrada que él no estaría en casa para la cena. En realidad, nunca llegó a casa, hasta donde yo sabía. Y así continuó durante la semana previa a nuestra boda.

Alice y Esme me habían mantenido ocupada planeando y ultimando los detalles. Debido a que Edward estaba trabajando, no fuimos a Forks para nuestro fin de semana. Sin embargo, Esme y Carlisle me sorprendieron viniendo a Seattle con Ryan. Desde luego, a él no le importó hacerle las pruebas finales al pastel que había escogido, pero la ausencia de Edward era notable.

Comencé a preocuparme de que él no sería capaz de librarse para la boda. Mientras más se acercaba, más comenzaba a verse como una posibilidad real.

—¿Vas a poder estar allí el próximo fin de semana? —le pregunté una noche mientras trataba de entrar al baño sin despertarme cuando llegó a casa muy tarde de nuevo.

Se sobresaltó, no esperando escuchar mi voz.

—Prometo que estaré esperando en el altar cuando camines por el pasillo —juró, viniendo a sentarse a mi lado en la cama—. Las hordas invasoras de... personas no me podrán mantener alejado.

—No vamos a ser capaces de tomarnos una semana libre para nuestra luna de miel, ¿verdad? —dije, sabiendo que en realidad no era una pregunta.

Negó con la cabeza tristemente.

—No. Tengo hasta el lunes libre, pero eso es todo. Y Tanya me dejó un mensaje hoy que van a transmitir la entrevista el domingo. No sé si quieres estar en Forks con Ryan y los Cullen para ello o aquí...

—En Forks —susurré—. ¿Deberíamos posponerla? A la boda, quiero decir.

—Joder, no —respondió Edward con vehemencia—. Podemos posponer la luna de miel, pero he esperado suficiente tiempo para hacerte mi esposa. Estaré condenado si dejo que pase más tiempo.

Me reí, y él me besó la cabeza.

—Ve a dormir. Volveré en un momento.

Me dormí antes de que él se metiera a la cama.

 _ **~~SD~~**_

El jueves antes de la boda, me dirigí a Port Angeles con Alice y Angela. Nos encontramos con Rose para cenar y beber, una pseudo despedida de soltera. No era una noche salvaje y loca; yo no era ese tipo de persona. Pero era lindo pasar tiempo con las chicas y pensar en la diversión. Me negaba a imaginar que Edward no estaría esperándome el sábado como prometió. En su lugar, me deleité en la lencería atrevida y en los regalos un poco tabú que me regalaron y me reí mientras recorríamos la única librería para adultos de Port Angeles. Compré algunos artículos que parecían interesantes, para la diversión de mis amigas. Yo solo me encogí de hombros y les sonreí. A pesar de que Edward y yo no íbamos a poder alejarnos por una semana para la luna miel, tendríamos el fin de semana... y el resto de nuestras vidas. Además, la pequeña cantidad de bromas que conseguí por ellos valdrían totalmente la pena por ver la mirada en la cara de mi nuevo esposo.

Alice había insistido en que nos quedáramos en Port Angeles por la noche, así que todas nos amontonamos alrededor de la sala de Rose en sofás y sillas. Por supuesto, las festividades no se detuvieron una vez que llegamos ahí. Las chicas habían planeado una noche de películas clásicas para chicas — _Magnolias de Acero y Tomates verdes fritos_ — para celebrar mi "última noche como una mujer libre".

No recordaba quedarme dormida, pero me desperté a la mañana siguiente con un calambre en el cuello y con Alice acostada parcialmente sobre mí. La pantalla principal de _Magnolias de Acero_ todavía seguía desplazándose en la televisión, y una tenue luz se filtraba por las cortinas de gasa.

Sabiendo que no iba a despertar a Alice, levanté su cabeza un poco y metí una almohada debajo de ella así podía correr al baño. La boca me sabía amargo, y tenía que hacer pis. Una vez que había recuperado mis artículos de tocador y aseado, deambulé hacia la cocina en busca de café. Rose ya estaba levantada y bebía su propia taza.

—Ella tiene más planes para nosotras hoy; lo sabes, ¿verdad? —La voz de Rose estaba áspera y tensa.

Gemí y me desplomé en una silla de la cocina.

—No quiero hacer nada más. Quiero volver a dormir —me quejé.

—Cállate y deja de quejarte —gruñó Alice mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello despeinado por el sueño—. Prometo que no te quejarás cuando lleguemos allí.

—¿Hay alcohol? —intervino Angela desde atrás de ella—. Porque si lo hay, voy a tener que pasar. —Se veía un poco verde.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y prácticamente inhaló su café.

—Tenemos cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar allí, chicas. No necesitan arreglarse. Solo pónganse algo de ropa.

La miré como si hubiera perdido la razón. Alice nunca iba a ningún lado luciendo menos que lo mejor. La simple idea era ridícula. Sin embargo, ella no nos estaba prestando atención. Se entretuvo con su segunda taza de café y después salió de la cocina como si no estuviéramos allí.

Angela, Rose, y yo nos miramos y sacudimos la cabeza, optando por arreglarnos en lugar de tratar de pelear con ella, sobre todo porque ya sabíamos que no ganaríamos. Sin embargo, mi acto de rebelión fue seguir las instrucciones de Alice al pie de la letra. Rebusqué en mi bolso y encontré un viejo pantalón de yoga y una camiseta desgastada. Una vez que estuve vestida, recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo un poco desarreglada y prescindí del maquillaje. Me reí de mi reflejo, volvería loca a Alice salir a cualquier lado conmigo así.

O eso es lo que yo creía. Salí del baño de Rose para encontrarme a Alice bebiendo su café, usando su propio atuendo de yoga. El suyo era mucho más elegante que el mío, pero todavía era mucho más casual que cualquiera que le vi usar a Alice en cualquier lado que no fuera el gimnasio. Las otras dos chicas me lanzaron miradas incrédulas mientras se acercaban, pero todo lo que pude hacer fue encogerme de hombros. Seguí a Alice a su auto y me conformé con el conocimiento de que mi mejor amiga nunca me haría hacer algo el día antes de mi boda que ella sabía que odiaría… y me conocía mejor que casi todos.

—Alice, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? —pregunté cuando entramos en el estacionamiento casi desierto del salón más elegante de Port Angeles, y eso era decir mucho. Había una tenue luz en el interior, pero aparte de eso, estaba cerrado—. Este lugar no está abierto a las… —comprobé la hora en mi teléfono—… ocho y cuarenta y nueve de la mañana.

Ella me lanzó una sonrisa engreída.

—Lo están hoy. Bueno, lo están hoy para nosotras —corrigió—. Vamos, señoritas. Andando, andando. ¡Tenemos que relajarnos!

Era la distracción perfecta. Alice había hecho que abrieran temprano para nosotras, así podíamos tener juntas nuestros faciales, manicuras, y pedicuras. Incluso conseguí un masaje, algo que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. El local nos mantuvo abastecidas con agua y fruta fresca, incluso después de que las puertas se abrieran y los clientes regulares comenzaran a entrar.

Para la hora del almuerzo, me sentía renovada. Había sido capaz de ducharme en el spa y tener el cabello arreglado por alguien aparte de mí. Las uñas de los pies pintadas de rosa pálido, y en las de las manos tenía una bonita manicura francesa. Las chicas parecían estar igualmente complacidas con sus selecciones.

—Alice, gracias —dije con sinceridad mientras salíamos del edificio—. Fue una sorpresa encantadora.

Ella me abrazó con fuerza y me dio una sonrisa casi tímida.

—Has esperado tanto tiempo por esto, B. Solo quería que este fin de semana fuera especial para ti.

—Lo es. Todas están aquí conmigo, y mañana, Edward y yo finalmente nos vamos a casar —respondí con una sonrisa. Mi respuesta fue recibida con chillidos y risitas inusuales mientras regresábamos al auto.

Alice nos había hecho reservaciones para almorzar en un bistró pequeño y apartado. Sabiendo que los Masen estaban planeando una gran cena más tarde, pensé que el combo de sopa y sándwich eran la comida perfecta. Bueno, era perfecta hasta que escuché los sonidos de mensajes de texto sonando tanto en el teléfono de Rose como en el de Alice. Los ceños fruncidos que intercambiaron después de leer los mensajes no apaciguaron mi creciente ansiedad.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté, tratando de recordarme que podía haber sido cualquier cosa, otra sorpresa que no estaba saliendo bien o un simple problema con las flores. No estaba funcionando.

Rose parecía estar tratando de descubrir cómo decir lo que fuera que necesitaba decir, pero se veía afligida de todas formas.

—Era Emmett. Él está en Seattle. Era su trabajo asegurarse de que Edward y Jasper llegaran aquí a tiempo.

Mi corazón se hundió, y luché contra las lágrimas. Simplemente no podíamos tener un respiro.

—Él no va a llegar, ¿verdad?

—Oh, Bella —susurró Alice, su propia voz cargada de emoción—. No pienses así. Solo porque no pudieron salir cuando habían planeado no significa que él se la perderá.

Me quedé mirando mi sándwich medio comido, mi apetito se había ido. Dejando la servilleta al lado de mi plato, corrí mi silla de la mesa y me puse de pie.

—Terminen su comida. Voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Solo necesitaba estar sola por un minuto mientras mis emociones luchaban entre la ira y la desesperación. Él había prometido que no se perdería nuestra boda, y ni siquiera había tenido el coraje para llamarme y decírmelo. Hizo a sus amigos enviarles un _mensaje de texto_ a las mías para dar la noticia. ¿Quién hacía eso?

El restaurante tenía un borde de concreto alrededor de la ventana solo lo suficientemente amplio para que descansara. No era muy cómodo, pero estaba frío, y eso me ayudó a concentrarme un poco. Lógicamente, sabía que lo que él estaba haciendo tenía que ser importante si lo mantenía alejado de nuestra boda, pero la niña perdida dentro de mí se sentía abandonada de nuevo.

—Vamos, Bella —dijo Angela, sacándome de mi ensueño—. Volvamos a Forks y veamos lo que todavía hay que hacer para mañana.

Me burlé y me limpié las lágrimas traidoras de las mejillas.

—Nada. No hay nada que hacer para mañana. ¿No escuchaste? El novio no va a venir. —Maldita sea, sonaba amargada.

Angela ladeó la cabeza.

—No, no escuché eso. Solo escuché que estaban retrasados. Ahora, levántate y sube al auto.

Por toda la confianza que Angela proyectó, ella ya había llamado a su papá y explicado la situación. Él insistió que necesitábamos ensayar la ceremonia, incluso si Edward no llegaba para el ensayo. Si no hubiera sido por su "mini copia" parada a mi lado, no estaba segura que pudiera haberlo atravesado. Sin embargo, Ryan pensaba que pararse en el lugar de su papá era "muy genial".

Había llevado al pastor Weber a un costado antes de la ceremonia y le pedí que no ensayáramos las partes especiales que Edward y yo habíamos puesto para incluir a Ryan. Queríamos que esas fueran una sorpresa, y no iba a cambiar eso con él no presente. Él lo resolvió diciendo que había una canción especial en ese lugar.

Mientras las horas pasaban, podía ver a más y más de los miembros de nuestra familia revisando sus relojes. Ed y Elizabeth habían alquilado la gran sala de fiestas en el hotel para la cena de ensayo, pero la convirtieron en una reunión de familiares y amigos en un esfuerzo por alejar la atención del hecho de que Edward todavía no estaba presente. De hecho, no había tenido noticias de él en todo el día.

Podía decir cada vez que Rose o Alice recibían un mensaje de texto de sus otras mitades. Las sonrisas tristes y miradas de lástima eran difíciles de ignorar. Cada vez, tenía que contener mis emociones y poner una sonrisa para nuestros invitados. Ryan no se alejó de mi lado, por lo que estaba agradecida. Solo mi hijo podía quitar el escozor de Edward perdiéndose el ensayo de nuestra boda.

—Tenemos que llevarte a casa y meterte en la cama —me dijo mamá—. Tienes un gran día mañana. —Ella extendió una mano para ayudarme a pararme de mi asiento detrás de la mesa principal, donde estaba sentada sola. La mayoría de nuestros invitados o vivían en el pueblo y ya se había ido a casa o se quedaban en el Lodge y estaban usando la habitación como un lugar para reunirse.

Les dije buenas noches a todos y regresé en el auto con Alice. Ella se quedaba conmigo en la casa de papá para la que se suponía era mi última noche como una mujer soltera. No hablamos mucho mientras nos preparábamos para ir a dormir. Después de anoche, ambas estábamos bastante cansadas.

Me acababa de meter bajo las mantas cuando mi teléfono sonó. Finalmente, después de más de un día de silencio, Edward estaba llamando.

—Hola —dije mientras respondía, tratando de alejar la irritación de mi voz, pero no pude contener el sollozo y jadeo ante sus siguientes palabras.

— _Oh, nena, lo siento mucho._

* * *

Gracias por leer. Y gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Voy a actualizar el miércoles, no van a tener que esperar tanto. Mañana adelanto en Élite Fanfiction.

Andrea: la autora no tiene ningún link del vestido de Bella, estuve buscando. :(

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Jovipattinson, Itzel Lightwood, lizdayanna, rosy canul 10, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, solecitopucheta, tulgarita, Cristal82, cavendano13, paosierra, Tata XOXO, Srher Evans, Adriu, bbluelilas, Yoliki, LicetSalvatore, cary, Clairedirectioner98, Roxy Sanchez, montse lugoxtremo, y los Guest.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

— _Oh, nena, lo siento mucho._

Me hundí en la cama ante el sonido de arrepentimiento en su voz y apenas pude lograr un susurro en la mía.

—Lo prometiste, Edward. Prometiste que estarías aquí.

Alice me miró alarmada.

Él suspiró.

— _Estoy haciendo todo lo posible, Bella. No me pude ir hoy. Demonios, esta es la primera vez que he estado en cobertura de celular._

Inesperadamente, ira me atravesó cuando sentí la punzada de la desesperanza de más temprano regresar.

—Bueno, todo lo posible no es suficiente —espeté—. Te pregunté la semana pasada si necesitábamos posponer esta boda, y me prometiste, _me prometiste,_ que estarías aquí. Que nada te mantendría alejado. Ahora, ¿me estás diciendo que no vas a estar aquí, que me vas a dejar antes de nuestra boda _de nuevo_?

Oí la inhalación brusca y escuché el silencio en el otro extremo de la línea. Pareció extenderse por siempre, pero en realidad, sabía que no habían pasado más de quince segundos porque estaba mirando fijamente el viejo reloj a cuerda en mi mesita de luz.

 _—Voy a fingir que no dijiste eso, porque sé que estás molesta_ —respondió en una forzosa voz calma—. _Te prometí que estaría ahí para nuestra boda, y lo estaré. Lamento haberme perdido el ensayo y no haber sido capaz de decírtelo yo. Pasé todo el día en el aire y tuve que comunicarme por radio con Jasper para que se comunique contigo. Él se suponía que te dijera esto cuando te llamara. Desearía por Dios poder decirte lo que me está manteniendo alejado de ti, pero nuestra vida juntos, nuestro futuro, son más importantes para mí que eso. Solo vas a tener que confiar en mí, Bella._

—Nunca hablé con Jasper —respondí sarcásticamente—. Él y Emmett le estaban enviando mensajes de texto a Alice y Rosalie. Ni siquiera conseguí eso.

 _—¡Hijo de puta!_ —juró—. _Le pedí específicamente que te llamara y te avisara que estábamos retrasados, pero que te asegurara que llegaría ahí a tiempo para la boda._

—Yo... espera, ¿qué? Pensé que me estabas diciendo que no ibas a estar aquí mañana. —Una semilla de esperanza se arraigó en mi corazón y comenzó a disipar la tristeza.

Edward se rio, pero el sonido no era particularmente feliz.

 _—¿Realmente pensaste que me la iba a perder?_

—Pensé que por eso te estabas disculpando. Quiero decir, no he escuchado de ti en todo el día, tus amigos han estado enviándoles mensajes de texto a las mías, y te perdiste por completo nuestra cena de ensayo sin una palabra para mí. ¿Por qué asumiría que estarías aquí? —respondí.

 _—Porque te prometí que estaría_ —dijo con tristeza—. _Incluso si tengo que tomar el Apache* y volar allí, estaré parado en el altar a las dos en punto, esperándote. Te amo, Bella. Ahora, ve a dormir, y te veré mañana._

—También te amo —susurré a través de las lágrimas escapándose de mis ojos—. También descansa. Tenemos grandes planes mañana.

La risa de Edward fue real y efusiva.

 _—No tienes idea de los planes que tengo para ti mañana. Te amo, y prometo que te estaré esperando en el altar._

Con espíritu renovado, le deseé buenas noches y corté. Alice había dejado la habitación en algún momento para darnos un poco de privacidad, y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Es seguro volver a entrar? —Alice me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Asentí.

—Sí, es seguro. Hablamos. Él dijo que estuvo fuera de rango todo el día y no pudo llamar, pero prometió estar aquí mañana. No sé por qué Jasper simplemente no pudo llamarme y decirme eso en lugar de dejarme pensar que Edward no se iba a presentar —gemí—. Hombres. Son tan frustrantes. ¿Por qué los mantenemos alrededor?

—Porque tienen penes, y los sustitutos fabricados son solo buenos —respondió Alice con naturalidad.

Rompí a reír ante su cara seria, y su fachada sucumbió. Colapsamos en la cama, riendo, mientras la tensión del día se disipaba.

—Lo siento, Bella, si hubiera sabido que Edward todavía estaba prometiendo que él estaría aquí y que Jasper se suponía que te llamara directamente, hoy habría sido muy diferente. En su lugar, el idiota siguió enviándome mensajes de texto que decían cosas como: "Ed está fuera de rango, no sabemos cuándo regresará", y "No podemos irnos. No podemos encontrar a Edward", y "No hay forma de que vayamos a llegar ahí, Alice".

Me reí sin humor ante la pura estupidez.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y continuó.

»Emmett no fue mucho mejor. "Hay una mierda seria pasando", "Me han metido en una pequeña habitación sin ventanas, y el tipo de traje me dijo que no nos íbamos a ir pronto". "Oh, y, Jasper recién vino y dijo que Edward no iba a regresar". ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que no quería decirte sobre eso? Rose lo llamó y lo regañó por hacerle pensar que Edward estaba muerto.

En retrospectiva, estaba feliz de no haber preguntado. Estaba bastante segura que escuchar esos mensajes me habría enviado a un colapso total. Con el beneficio de saber que Edward estaba a salvo, podía ver el humor en ello. También estaba segura que Rose, en su ira, era un espectáculo para contemplar, y casi deseé no habérmelo perdido. Casi.

Suspiré y me relajé en la cama. Con suerte, a esta hora mañana, estaría metida en los brazos de mi esposo. Solo tenía que confiar en él.

Tomó algo de esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad, pero me levanté de la cama y miré a Alice, quien no parecía inclinada a moverse.

—Ponte el pijama, mujer. Me voy a la cama. Hay una boda mañana, y me voy a ver malditamente bien para ella.

—Ese es el espíritu —dijo en voz baja, moviéndose para unirse a mí en prepararnos para ir a dormir. No mucho tiempo después estábamos bajo las mantas en la cama grande de mi infancia. Por un momento, me preocupé de que la emoción me mantuviera despierta, pero las horas tardías de anoche y el estrés del día me habían agotado. Estuve dormida en minutos.

 _ **~~SD~~**_

La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas la mañana siguiente, el cielo de un azul claro y sin nubes. Me senté, bostezando, y estirándome. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que realmente había podido dormir hasta tarde, y me deleité en la sensación de despertarme naturalmente solo por un momento.

Sin embargo, ese momento fue todo lo que tuve. Mientras me estiraba, mis ojos se posaron en el reloj, y grité, despertando a Alice en el proceso.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —gruñó Alice cuando me levanté de un salto de la cama y comencé a correr por la habitación.

—¿Mi problema? —chillé—. Son las jodidas diez, Alice. ¡Nos dormimos!

—¡Mierda! —gritó ella, al instante alerta—. Oh, Dios. Uh, se suponía que nos encontráramos con todas en el salón hace quince minutos. ¿Qué tan rápido te puedes bañar?

—Dame cinco minutos. —Ya que no tenía que lavarme el cabello y había sido encerada y depilada ayer, supuse que podía lavar mi cuerpo en esa cantidad de tiempo. Por supuesto, lo logré, pero solo apenas.

Alice estaba vestida y sosteniendo una de las camisas a cuadros de Charlie para mí. Ante mi mueca, ella puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

—Vamos. No tenemos tiempo que perder. No trajiste una camisa contigo, y no puedes sacarte una camiseta por la cabeza una vez que tu cabello esté arreglado. Solo tendrás que ser una tragedia de la moda por un par de horas.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras, vi a Charlie revisar su reloj y levantar las cejas. Él sabiamente no dijo nada, pero pude ver su bigote temblando.

Forks solo tenía un salón. Era una cosa buena que hubiéramos optado por permanecer cerca de casa en lugar de manejar a Port Angeles. Esme estaba caminando de un lado a otro por el frente del salón, observando ambos extremos de la calle cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. Estaba tan preocupada. ¿Qué pasó? —gritó ella.

Suspiré mientras abría la puerta.

—La alarma no sonó. Nos acabamos de despertar.

Rose y Elizabeth ya estaban en las sillas. Mamá estaba hojeando un libro de estilos y escuchando el chisme.

—Espero que no te importe que empezáramos sin ustedes. Supuse que estarían aquí tarde o temprano —dijo Rose con una sonrisa—. Escuché que te quedaste hasta tarde en el teléfono.

Me reí un poco.

—No era tan tarde. Edward finalmente llamó.

La cabeza de mamá se alzó con brusquedad ante esa noticia.

Rose se rio audiblemente.

—Sí, lo sé. Cuando hablé con Emmett anoche, Edward le estaba gritando a Jasper por no llamarte.

Mamá bufó audiblemente.

—Mira quién habla. ¿No es Edward el que debería haberte llamado?

—Mamá —le advertí.

Ambas peluqueras estaban escuchando con atención, y sabía que cualquier cosa que se dijera aquí sería el último chisme alrededor del pueblo para el mediodía. No era la situación ideal cuando los periodistas estarían pululando de nuevo después que la entrevista se emitiera.

—¿Qué? —gritó ella—. Solo estoy diciendo que puede estar enojado con Jasper todo lo que quiera, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no apareció para el ensayo y que _él_ no te llamó.

Suspiré y cerré brevemente los ojos antes de mirarla directamente a ella.

—Primero, esa es mi preocupación. Segundo, le pidió a Jasper que llamara porque él no podía hacerlo… y tercero, este es el día de mi boda. Se supone que sea el día más feliz de mi vida. No necesito la actitud arruinándolo.

Elizabeth trató de esconder su sonrisa orgullosa, pero no giró la cabeza lo suficientemente rápido para ocultarla por completo. No me enfrentaba a menudo a mi mamá, pero me sentía un poco estresada.

—Sí, lo es. Lo siento —coincidió mamá, aunque su voz estaba tensa.

El silenció descendió sobre el local por un momento, pero Rose se lanzó de lleno a algún chisme jugoso y aligeró el ambiente.

Las dos mujeres en el local trabajaron rápido. Nos tuvieron a todas listas y fuera de la puerta antes del mediodía, lo que nos dejaba solo el tiempo suficiente para buscar nuestra ropa y regresar a la iglesia. Esme tenía una canasta de picnic llena de sándwiches ligeros, zanahorias para que comiéramos, y muchas botellas de agua para que bebiéramos mientras terminábamos de arreglarnos.

Nuestro fotógrafo revoloteaba alrededor de nosotros, tomando fotos de nosotras mientras trabajábamos, raramente interrumpiendo o haciéndonos posar. Ocasionalmente, él le pedía a mi madre o a una de las chicas que se acercara a mi lado y observaba hasta que nos podía capturar en acción. Después, nos metió en el santuario para conseguir algunas tomas en la iglesia antes de la boda.

Semanas antes, Edward y yo habíamos hablado sobre si vernos o no para las fotografías antes de la boda. La tradición sostenía que era mala suerte si el novio veía a la novia; el sentido práctico insistió que esperar hasta después demoraría nuestra llegada a la recepción y haría a nuestros invitados esperar aún más tiempo.

— _Eso no importa —dijo Edward—. La única mala suerte que alguna vez vino del novio viendo a la novia antes de la boda era que él se daría cuenta que ella no era lo que le habían prometido cuando aceptó el matrimonio sin verse._

 _Resopló y después continuó:_

 _»Yo sé con quién me estoy casando, a quien he esperado casi la mitad de mi vida para hacer mi esposa. No importará si te veo mientras tomamos las fotografías o cuando camines por el pasillo, todavía pensaré que eres la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez he visto._

Nos habíamos decidido por pecar en el lado de la practicidad después de que yo terminara cediendo.

Al final, no importó lo que habíamos decidido. Una hora antes de la boda, y Edward no estaba aquí. Empujé mi creciente pánico y sonreí para cada toma: yo sola, yo con las damas de honor, yo con mamá, yo con ambos padres, yo con Ryan… eran infinitas.

A veinticinco minutos del comienzo de la ceremonia, mamá me sacó del santuario y me regresó a la habitación de la novia. Alice captó el destello de preocupación que cruzó mi cara y me llevó a la parte trasera de la habitación.

—Lo prometió, Bella. Él estará aquí. Movería cielo y tierra si tuviera que hacerlo, y no la he sentido temblar —dijo ella en voz baja pero con insistencia.

Inhalé una respiración inestable pero asentí, dispuesta a creer sus palabras.

—¿Pero qué si…? —comencé.

—No —me interrumpió—. No qué si.

Asentí y agarré mis flores cuando llegó el momento de alinearnos en las puertas. Todos los invitados estaban adentro, y la música de entrada se estaba filtrando. Sonreí, fingiendo sentirme segura, el pánico estaba llenando mi interior.

Papá se paró a mi lado, con mi mano enganchada por su codo, y me palmeó la mano.

—Tenía todo mi discurso preparado, lo he tenido por años. Me iba a sentar aquí y decirte que no tenías que hacer esto, que podíamos salir por las puertas traseras e irnos antes de que cualquiera notara que estábamos desaparecidos.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, y se rio.

»Oh, no te preocupes. No voy a hacerlo, Bells. Voy a decirte lo mucho que te quiero y lo orgulloso que estoy de la mujer en la que te has convertido.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar mis ojos, y parpadeé para alejarlas.

—Te quiero, papi —susurré.

—También te quiero, Bella —dijo a cambio mientras las puertas se abrían para que entráramos.

Mis ojos buscaron más allá de la multitud mientras caminábamos lentamente por el pasillo. A la izquierda, pude ver a Alice y Rose sosteniendo sus ramos y sonriendo, pero no había nadie directamente a la derecha del pastor Weber. Por un instante, la duda inundó mi corazón. Se me revolvió en el pecho, y solo los pasos firmes de mi padre me impidieron salir huyendo.

Entonces, Ed Masen se movió. Ahora, a más de la mitad del pasillo, podía ver toda el área del altar… incluyendo a Edward en su uniforme de gala completo.

Su expresión era una mezcla de nervios y asombro mientras me miraba. Podía sentir la sonrisa extendiéndose por mi cara, y él la imitó. Cuando papá y yo llegamos al altar, debíamos parecer como una pareja de tontos perdidamente enamorados.

—Lo lograste —suspiré, la felicidad y el alivio enfrentándose en mi interior por el dominio.

—Te dije que lo haría —se rio, pero pude ver la tensión en sus ojos y sabía que había sido a duras penas.

—Te amo —le dije.

—Y yo te amo —regresó.

En ese momento, nosotros éramos los dos únicos en el edificio y solo el aclaramiento de la garganta de papá a mi lado nos sacó de nuestra bruma.

El pastor Weber se rio, se aclaró la garganta, y continuó donde aparentemente lo había dejado.

—¿Y quién entrega esta mujer a este hombre?

—Su mamá y yo —respondió papá, su voz más ronca que lo normal. Puso mi mano en la de Edward y retrocedió al banco del frente al lado de mi madre y Phil.

El pastor Weber dijo una breve oración y el silencio cayó mientras el pianista tocaba una canción corta. Ryan caminó hacia el podio y se aclaró la garganta en el micrófono mientras el último acorde resonaba por el santuario. Escuchar a nuestro hijo leer las lecciones de Corintios sobre el amor para nosotros mientras nos agarrábamos de las manos en el altar trajo lágrimas a mis ojos. Cuando él terminó, nos sonrió y dijo:

—Gracias por amarse, ma y papá.

Suaves risas resonaron, y él agachó la cabeza antes de bajar del podio y tomar asiento de nuevo.

—Les pido a ambos, mientras están en presencia de Dios, que recuerden que solo el amor y la fidelidad servirán como los cimientos de un hogar feliz y duradero. Si los votos solemnes que están a punto de hacer se mantienen permanentemente, y si buscan incondicionalmente hacer la voluntad del Padre Celestial, su vida estará llena de paz y felicidad, y el hogar que están formando soportará todos los cambios. —El pastor Weber nos miró a ambos mientras hablaba.

»Edward e Isabella, habiendo escuchado estas palabras de enseñanza y consejo con respecto al amor y al matrimonio, ¿ahora aceptan ser fieles a las obligaciones de esta relación sagrada mientras ambos vivan?

Edward me apretó la mano y me miró a los ojos mientras decía en la voz más clara:

—Acepto.

—Acepto —prácticamente susurré, completamente abrumada por la emoción del momento.

El pastor Weber nos indicó que nos enfrentáramos. Agarré la otra mano de Edward y respiré profundamente. El pastor Weber le indicó a Edward que era su turno, y Edward tragó con dificultad.

—Te amo, Isabella, como no amo a nadie. Todo lo que soy, lo comparto contigo. Te tomo a ti para ser mi esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la felicidad y en la tristeza, ahora y para siempre —prometió Edward.

Después, era mi turno, y dije las palabras que me unirían a Edward legalmente como ya estaba en mi corazón.

—Te amo, Edward, como no amo a nadie. Todo lo que soy, lo comparto contigo. Te tomo a ti para ser mi esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la felicidad y en la tristeza, ahora y para siempre.

—¿Puedo tener los anillos que han elegido? —preguntó el pastor Weber.

Edward se giró hacia Jasper, y yo hacia Alice. Ella se sacó el anillo de Edward del pulgar, donde lo había estado llevando, y me lo entregó. Lo dejé al lado de mi anillo en la palma del pastor.

Levantó los anillos y oró:

—El anillo de bodas es un símbolo de eternidad. Padre, bendice estos anillos que Edward e Isabella han elegido para ser signos visibles del vínculo interior y espiritual que une dos corazones en amor infinito. Y ahora, como un símbolo de tu amor y tu profundo deseo de estar unidos para siempre en corazón y alma, tú, Edward, puedes poner un anillo en el dedo de tu novia.

Edward levantó mi mano izquierda y deslizó la banda de platino en mi dedo.

—Isabella, te doy este anillo como un símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ti. —Él parecía casi mareado.

El pastor Weber se giró hacia mí.

—De la misma manera, Isabella, puedes poner un anillo en el dedo de tu novio.

—Edward, te doy este anillo como un símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ti. —Deslicé el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo y después entrelacé nuestros dedos.

—Ryan, ¿quieres unirte a tus padres en el altar, por favor? —preguntó el pastor.

Edward y yo recuperamos la mitad de nuestro regalo para Ryan de Jasper y Alice. Ryan, un poco confundido, se acercó y se paró entre nosotros.

Desde que se nos concedió la custodia y nos restauraron nuestros derechos, Edward y yo habíamos hablado mucho del nombre de Ryan, tanto entre nosotros como con los Cullen. También había solicitado las opiniones de Zafrina y Jacob. Al final, estuvimos de acuerdo en que los nombres eran una parte importante de la identidad de una persona, y que sería justo dejar que Ryan decidiera cuál sería su identidad. Aun así, Edward y yo queríamos incorporar a Ryan en nuestra ceremonia y hacer que la herencia de nuestra familia fuera parte de eso.

—Ryan, como nuestro hijo, tú eres una parte de nuestra vida y una parte integral de nuestra familia —comenzó Edward—. Tanto la herencia de los Swan como la de los Masen viven en ti, y como un símbolo de eso, te damos esto.

Le entregué a Ryan una gruesa muñequera de cuero con el escudo familiar de los Swan y los Masen.

Ryan la tomó, sus manos temblando un poco, y la examinó con una expresión anonadada.

—Guau —susurró—. Esto es tan genial.

Señalé a los dos diferentes escudos, uno con tres cisnes en el escudo y el otro con un león parado. También habíamos añadido los lemas tradicionales abajo: _Fidelitas_ para los Swan, fidelidad; y _Dum spiro spero_ para los Masen, mientras respire, tengo esperanza. Para nosotros, con nuestra historia, esos tenían mucho significado.

—Gracias —susurró Ryan, abrazándonos a cada uno.

—No hemos terminado —me reí a través de las lágrimas de felicidad reunidas en mis ojos—. Tú sabes que el deber es muy importante para tu padre, tan importante como su familia y más importante que su vida. Como su familia, es nuestro deber apoyarlo y ser su fuerza mientras él asegura nuestra libertad y seguridad. Como un recordatorio de nuestro deber, te damos estas.

Edward sostuvo en alto una cadena de bolitas estándar con dos placas, los bordes cubiertos de goma negra. Él había hecho que le graben Masen Cullen, Ryan P con el resto de su información vital. Ryan tragó visiblemente e inclinó la cabeza así su padre podía ponerle la cadena alrededor del cuello. Ellos se abrazaron de nuevo, y después Ryan me besó en la mejilla y volvió a sentarse en un aturdimiento, su atención alternando entre nosotros, su muñequera, y sus placas.

El resto de la ceremonia fue un borrón. Encendimos el cirio de la unidad con dos velas que nuestras madres habían encendido cuando entraron, y el pastor Weber dijo una oración. Después, las palabras que había esperado escuchar por más de diez años...

—Ahora que Edward e Isabella se han entregado el uno al otro por las promesas que han intercambiado, los declaro marido y mujer, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo. Amén. Edward, puedes besar a la novia.

Las palabras apenas habían salido de la boca del pastor Weber cuando los sonrientes labios de Edward encontraron los míos. En todos los besos que alguna vez habíamos compartido, nunca había habido uno más lleno de felicidad, amor, promesa, y pasión que nuestro primero como marido y mujer.

Solo las siguientes palabras del pastor Weber pudieron detenernos. Enfrentamos a la congregación, ambos sonriendo como tontos, mientras él decía:

—Ahora es mi privilegio presentarles por primera vez, al señor y a la señora Edward e Isabella Masen.

* * *

 ***Apache:** el AH-64 Apache es un helicóptero de ataque de origen estadounidense.

Gracias por leer. Y gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Voy a tratar de actualizar el viernes. :)

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Itzel Lightwood, cavendano13, lizdayanna, Melany, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Caniqui, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, Adriu, tulgarita, debynoe, Yoliki, Jenn Hale, Rosy canul 10, Crucitoegr, cary, y los Guest.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de fotos, estaba más que lista para regresar a la casa de los Cullen y al resto de nuestros familiares y amigos. Mamá había insistido en tantas fotos que había perdido completamente la noción. Era bueno que la cámara del fotógrafo fuera digital porque no quería imaginar cuánto rollo habría gastado.

Esme se había superado a sí misma. Listones de tela y lazos blancos estaban envueltos alrededor de las ramas de los árboles, creando un claro camino por la entrada y hacia el patio trasero. En las sombras naturales, pude ver el destello de pequeñas luces de Navidad incrustadas en el material y en las hojas verde oscuro.

El patio trasero estaba precioso en su simplicidad. Mesas redondas cubiertas con manteles blancos y cintas de raso rojo oscuro rodeaban la pista de baile, y las grandes mesas del banquete estaban ubicadas debajo de una carpa en la parte trasera de la casa.

La mayoría de nuestros invitados deambulaban alrededor del bar mientras esperaban nuestra llegada, y más de uno pareció aliviado cuando el DJ apagó la música y llamó la atención de todos.

—¿Puedo tener su atención por un momento, por favor? Es un gran honor para mí darles la bienvenida al señor y a la señora Masen.

Cuando nos acercamos a la esquina de la casa y hacia la pista de baile, pudimos escuchar los silbidos y gritos de nuestros amigos. Me sonrojé pero mantuve la compostura hasta que la voz de Emmett se elevó sobre el resto.

—¡Ya era jodida hora, también!

Rose lo golpeó en la nuca mientras Edward y yo nos reíamos. Él tenía razón, después de todo. Era hora.

Pasamos por las típicas cosas de la recepción: primer baile, brindis, pastel. Sin embargo, tan maravilloso como era, cada vez que miraba a Edward, todo lo que quería hacer era tenerlo a solas. Las cosas habían estado tan desequilibradas durante el verano, pero especialmente estas últimas semanas, que sentía que no habíamos tenido tiempo solo para nosotros. Esta noche, estaba determinada a recuperar ese tiempo perdido. Y por la mirada en sus ojos, tenía la sensación de que Edward se sentía de la misma forma.

Ryan se rio con nuestros familiares, y había encantado a mi madre para el final de la noche. No era difícil para él, después de todo, era muy adorable.

—¿Estás lista para irte? —susurró Edward en mi oído mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí por detrás. Yo estaba parada en el borde de la pista de baile, balanceándome ligeramente mientras veía a Rose y Alice bailar una canción pop que nunca había escuchado.

—Mmm-hmm —tarareé, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz—. ¿A dónde vamos? —Edward se había negado a decirme a dónde se había instalado para nuestra luna de miel de una noche.

Lo sentí sonreír contra mi coronilla.

—Nop. Lo verás cuando lleguemos allí. Personalmente, me gustaría llegar allí más temprano que tarde. De hecho, ya tengo tu maleta en el auto.

Sus palabras roncas enviaron un escalofrío por mí, y pude sentir mis partes abandonadas volver a la vida. Estaba segura que no me había movido tan rápido en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera cuando me había levantado tarde esa mañana.

Abracé a mi madre y a Phil y les agradecí por venir.

Papá me abrazó con fuerza y después estrechó la mano de Edward.

—Cuida a mi pequeña, Edward —dijo papá, su garganta sospechosamente tensa—. No importará dónde vayas si la lastimas de nuevo. Te cazaré personalmente.

—Eso no será necesario —le aseguró Edward—. Si la lastimo así de nuevo, me encontrarás en tu porche delantero esperando.

Aunque apreciaba el sentimiento, no era el momento para que me recordaran el peor periodo de mi vida. Puse los ojos en blanco y me giré hacia mi nueva familia política.

—Bella —murmuró Elizabeth mientras me abrazaba—. Estoy tan contenta de que ahora seas realmente mi hija. Nada de lo que diga o haga podrá alguna vez compensar mi abandono, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para asegurarme que sepas lo mucho que te quiero por el resto de mi vida. Y cualquier cosa que necesiten, estaremos ahí para apoyarlos.

—Gracias, Elizabeth —susurré. Su arrepentimiento genuino nunca borraría nuestro pasado, pero al menos me daba esperanza de que podíamos superarlo.

Ed también me abrazó justo antes de que Edward y yo fuéramos abordados por nuestro hijo.

—Ma, papá, ¿ya se van? —preguntó Ryan con incredulidad—. ¡Su fiesta acaba de comenzar!

Jasper, que estaba parado lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo, bufó.

—Tienen una fiesta para dos esperándolos —dijo en voz baja.

Edward lo escuchó y sonrió. Él se agachó así su cara estaba al nivel de la de Ryan.

—Sí, amigo. Recuerda, todavía tenemos que conducir esta noche. —Edward le guiñó, y la sonrisa de Ryan era grande. Claramente, él también estaba incluido en la luna de miel sorpresa de una noche.

Después de muchos abrazos y promesas de mi papá, Esme, Carlisle, y Tanya de vernos al día siguiente para el programa, Edward y yo nos metimos en su auto y nos alejamos con un saludo de mano.

—¿Ahora me vas a decir a dónde vamos? —pregunté. Lo había estado molestando sobre ello desde que me dijo que quería planearlo como una sorpresa.

—Nop. Lo verás cuando lleguemos allí —me dijo—. No pude hacer que los horarios de vuelos funcionen para un viaje a las Bermudas. No regresaríamos a tiempo para la transmisión mañana.

Me reí. Suponía que él lo recordaría. A los dieciséis, yo había creído que las Bermudas sonaban como el lugar más hermoso y exótico en el mundo; Edward me había besado la mano y me había dicho que me llevaría en nuestra luna de miel.

—No, no creo que las Bermudas vayan a funcionar.

—Te prometo que todavía te llevaré ahí algún día —juró Edward con solemnidad, levantando mi mano y besándola—. Sin embargo, por ahora, estamos aquí.

Mientras estaba concentrada en nuestra conversación, Edward había girado el auto por un largo camino arbolado. Al final, en un gran claro, se encontraba una casa de estilo victoriano con un amplio porche cubierto y con su propio columpio. Varias de las ventanas del frente estaban abiertas, y sus cortinas se agitaban un poco con la ligera brisa.

—¿Dónde estamos? —suspiré sorprendida.

Edward se giró hacia mí después de estacionarse en un costado que claramente estaba designado como estacionamiento y tomó mi mano.

—Encontré esta posada, en realidad, Emmett me dijo sobre ella. Su mamá solía venir aquí cuando quería alejarse por un rato. Pensé que sería perfecto ya que solo tenemos esta noche. —Su expresión era una mezcla de esperanza, arrepentimiento, ansiedad, y tristeza.

Sabía cómo se sentía, las emociones luchaban en mi interior cada vez que pensaba en ello. Deberíamos haber tenido una semana para pasarla solamente con el otro, dedicando nuestro tiempo a nuestro amor y nuevo matrimonio. En su lugar, mañana, seríamos lanzados de regreso a la locura de nuestra vida. Veríamos la entrevista sobre el secuestro de Ryan con sus padres adoptivos, y después regresaríamos a casa, Edward volvería a servicio activo por Dios sabía cuánto tiempo.

Encerré esos pensamientos porque teníamos esta noche. Yo estaba decidida a sacar lo mejor de ella y disfrutar cada centímetro de mi nuevo esposo.

—Es perfecta —le aseguré con una sonrisa—. No los vamos a despertar, ¿verdad? —Eran más de las diez.

Él se rio mientras abría su puerta y sacaba las piernas del auto.

—No, cariño. Les dije que llegaríamos tarde.

Edward descargó nuestro equipaje, me ayudó a salir del auto, y en minutos, estábamos parados en el umbral de la puerta. Una mujer mayor delgada con cabello gris arreglado abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

—Ustedes deben ser Edward y Bella. Soy Lena Martson, la propietaria de Pine Grove. —Su voz era suave y amable, el bálsamo perfecto para el día frenético que habíamos tenido—. Entren, y les mostraré su habitación. Estoy segura que están cansados después de un día tan largo. —Ella guiñó y sonrió antes de girarse hacia las escaleras.

La casa estaba amoblada a la perfección, pero todavía era cómoda. Al menos, esa era mi impresión de la casa oscura mientras la atravesábamos.

—¿No necesitamos registrarnos o algo así? —le susurré a Edward.

—No —respondió con una sonrisa—. Me registré antes de la boda. Sabía que llegaríamos tarde, y no quería retrasar las cosas más de lo necesario.

—Hombre listo.

—Hombre cachondo —respondió con un bufido, tan bajo que solo yo lo pude escuchar. Me reí en respuesta y sacudí la cabeza.

Lena se detuvo enfrente de la última puerta al final del pasillo.

—Ustedes son los únicos huéspedes aquí esta noche. El baño está adjunto, y el desayuno se servirá a las diez, como se solicitó. Si necesitan algo, mi esposo, John, y yo estaremos abajo en el otro lado de la cocina.

—Gracias, señora Marston —dijo Edward. Yo estaba demasiado anonadada por su planificación para responder—. La veremos en la mañana.

Ella nos dio su sonrisa dulce de abuela de nuevo, palmeó mi brazo, y caminó de regreso por el pasillo. Edward tomó una respiración profunda y se giró para enfrentarme, la puerta enfrente de nosotros todavía estaba cerrada. Por alguna razón inexplicable, los nervios revoloteaban en mi estómago como mariposas. Juzgando por la mirada en la cara de Edward, él también las estaba sintiendo. Era completamente ridículo, ya que ésta definitivamente no era nuestra primera vez, teníamos un hijo de diez años por el amor de Dios.

Finalmente me estiré y giré el picaporte, revelando paredes azules con molduras blancas. Edward me sonrió con picardía y se agachó, pasando un brazo bajo mis rodillas y el otro por detrás de mis hombros.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —chillé, revolviéndome frenéticamente para poner los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mi vestido caía de la curva de su brazo y su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

—Ahora, ¿qué tipo de esposo sería si no te cargo por el umbral?

Puse los ojos en blanco pero imité su sonrisa con una adorable de mi parte.

—¿No se supone que sea el umbral de nuestra casa? —pregunté mientras él entraba a la habitación.

—Eh, esto funciona por esta noche. No me desafíes, mujer. Lo haré de nuevo mañana. —Se rio y me puso de pie. Una vez que él estaba libre de mí y de mi vestido, puso nuestras maletas en un pequeño diván cerca de la ventana.

La habitación era perfecta para una pequeña posada cerca de la costa del Pacífico. Fotografías de varios faros adornaban las paredes, junto con varias tomas de aves marinas y olas. El edredón que cubría la gran cama con dosel tenía un faro rojo y blanco en el centro con piezas de forma irregular en varios tonos de azules rodeándolo. Las cortinas de encaje blanco colgaban en las ventanas, pero todos los pensamientos de decoración dejaron mi mente cuando Edward deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y presionó los duros planos de su cuerpo contra mi espalda.

Con un gemido casi inaudible, apoyé mi espalda en su pecho y giré el rostro hacia él. Sus labios encontraron los míos con entusiasmo. Había una carga, una chispa, que nunca antes había sentido; aumentó la anticipación y cada toque. Mis dedos estaban pasando por su cabello más-corto-de-lo-normal antes de que incluso me diera cuenta que los había movido.

Edward me apretó con más fuerza, y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la parte frontal de mi cuerpo. Cada pasada era como un cable con corriente saltando y chisporroteando por mi cuerpo; quería, deseaba… aun así, estaba exactamente donde quería estar.

Nuestras bocas se separaron, ambos respirando con dificultad pero incapaces de movernos más que unos milímetros del otro.

—¿Necesitas cambiarte o algo así? —susurró contra mis labios.

Asentí, rozando nuestras narices mientras lo hacía.

—Entonces mejor lo haces ahora —ordenó suavemente—, o no va a quedar mucho de este fantástico vestido.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza, finalmente separándome. Eso rompió el hechizo, y ambos nos dirigimos al baño adjunto. Mi bolso vino conmigo, ya que tenía mis propias sorpresas para él.

Claramente, los Marston habían gastado una buena cantidad renovando el lugar, y no habían reparado en gastos en el baño. Había una enorme bañera rodeada con velas y un lavabo doble. El inodoro estaba ubicado al lado de la ducha, y me reí cuando Edward caminó directamente hacia él. Ni siquiera habíamos estado casados por ocho horas, y nada estaba fuera de los límites, por supuesto, no era como si él no hubiera hecho pis enfrente de mí antes, pero aun así.

—¿Me puedes ayudar con el vestido? —pregunté después de sacarme otro puñado de horquillas del cabello. Había una cremallera en la parte trasera que no podía alcanzar.

Edward se acercó por detrás y me pasó los dedos por la espalda mientras bajaba la cremallera. Sostuve el vestido en la parte delantera y observé mientras él entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Con rapidez, me saqué el vestido y lo colgué en la percha que saqué de mi bolso. Debajo de mi ropa para mañana, estaban dos conjuntos de ropa interior. Cuando Alice y yo habíamos ido de compras, no había sido capaz de decidir si quería ir por el tradicional conjunto blanco o por uno negro más divertido y osado. Habíamos discutido los méritos de cada uno por un rato hasta que yo dije "a la mierda" y compré los dos.

Frente a mi noche de bodas y mi nuevo esposo al otro lado de la puerta, estaba agradecida de haber comprado el conjunto blanco. Había algo sobre el comienzo de nuestro matrimonio y la profundidad de nuestro amor por el otro que justificaba la pureza del vestido blanco. Me puse la tanga, mascullando un poco por la incomodidad, y cuidadosamente deslicé el vestido de satén y encaje blanco por mi cabeza.

Está bien, puro no era la primera cosa que vino a mi mente cuando me miré en el espejo. El encaje caía bajo sobre mis pechos, y el satén apenas cubría mis pezones. No que eso importara. El material era tan fino que podía ver los círculos oscuros de mi areola debajo de él. Llegaba justo arriba de medio muslo y tenía un tajo de encaje en el medio de mi estómago. Francamente, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero me hacía sentir bonita, y eso era todo lo que realmente importaba.

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de abrir la puerta. Salió con mucha fuerza cuando contemplé la escena que me esperaba. Las velas alrededor de la habitación estaban todas prendidas, proveyendo la única luz en la habitación y dándole un suave brillo. Edward había retirado el edredón y estaba acostado bajo la sábana con solo su pecho desnudo visible. Me estaba mirando como un hombre hambriento mira el mejor bistec, y pude sentir mi cuerpo calentarse en respuesta. Era una sensación embriagadora, ser tan obviamente deseada, incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Dios mío, ¿qué estás usando? —preguntó finalmente mientras caminaba más cerca de la cama.

—¿Te gusta? —sonaba tímida incluso mientras daba una vueltita así él podía ver todo el conjunto.

—Jodido infierno —murmuró Edward—. Ven aquí.

Lo tomé como un sí y me subí a la cama tan rápido como pude.

Edward no perdió tiempo en moverse así estaba sentado contra el cabecero. La sábana todavía cubría su regazo, apenas, pero podía ver cada línea de músculo en su pecho y abdomen. Él estiró la mano y me guio sobre su regazo. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que me hubiera sentado tan lejos en sus piernas, pero cuando sus ojos me inspeccionaron, lo entendí. Calor atravesó mi cuerpo mientras mi esposo me follaba con la mirada de la mejor forma posible. Era seducción en su mejor forma de arte.

—Eso es… es… no sé suficientes palabras para describir lo atractiva que luces en este momento —murmuró él—. Es hermoso, e inocente, y puro sexo todo en uno.

—Entonces, ¿lo tomo como que te gusta? —pregunté, fingiendo timidez.

Edward resopló una risa y después se rio cuando jadeé mientras él pasaba sus manos por mis costados y alrededor de mi espalda.

—¿Gustarme? Quiero devorarte. —Se lamió los labios y me miró de arriba abajo de nuevo—. En realidad, creo que lo haré.

Me giró a mi espalda y arrastró sus manos por el encaje y el satén cubriendo mis pezones. Ellos respondieron endureciéndose aún más, estirándose por él mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo más abajo. Con Edward arrodillado enfrente de mí, tuve tiempo de admirar el resto de él que ahora estaba desnudo para mí.

Las semanas que había pasado en servicio activo habían sido buenas para su cuerpo. Edward siempre había tomado su entrenamiento físico con seriedad, pero las últimas semanas lo habían llevado a un nivel que nunca había presenciado. Él era como un león acechando a su presa, los músculos se ondulaban con cada movimiento, y yo era su presa. Estaba bastante segura que nunca había estado más feliz de estar en el lado receptor.

Mi espalda se levantó de la cama cuando sus labios rozaron la unión de mis muslos. En segundos, mi mundo simplemente se había reducido a las sensaciones que atravesaban mi cuerpo. Dedos bombeaban dentro y fuera de mí mientras Edward lamía y chupaba la tierna carne.

—Eso es, nena, vente para mí —escuché a Edward susurrar justo antes de que puntos blancos explotaran enfrente de mis ojos y cayera libremente en el éxtasis.

Cuando bajé de mi éxtasis, sentí a Edward besar el interior de mis muslos con reverencia. Abrí los ojos solo lo suficiente para verlo sentarse en sus rodillas y mirarme con la expresión más tierna.

—Te amo, Bella —dijo simplemente—. Gracias por casarte conmigo hoy y hacerme el hombre más feliz de la Tierra.

Sacudí la cabeza, sabiendo que yo era la afortunada de haber encontrado a alguien que me amaba tanto. Cuando comencé mi refutación, él puso un dedo suavemente sobre mis labios y me calló.

—Entonces tal vez podemos acordar que ambos somos malditamente afortunados de habernos encontrado de nuevo.

Asentí en acuerdo y tomé la mano que me ofrecía para ayudarme a sentarme.

Las manos de Edward juguetearon con la parte de abajo de mi combinación.

—Tan adorable como esto es, se tiene que ir. Quiero que solo seamos tú y yo.

Levanté las manos sobre la cabeza mientras él sacaba el vestido, y después las envolví alrededor de su cuello y encontré sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Nuestras manos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro, aprendiendo, tocando, acariciando, mientras nos perdíamos haciendo el amor. Cuando finalmente nos unimos por completo, fue lento, medido, dulce, y todo lo que alguna vez soñé que sería. Y aunque habíamos hecho el amor muchas veces, tanto cuando éramos jóvenes como desde que habíamos vuelto, había algo diferente, especial en hacer el amor con mi _esposo._ Parecía imposible para mí que unas simples palabras y un pedazo de papel firmado pudieran hacer alguna vez tanta diferencia, pero de alguna forma, la hacía.

Mi segundo orgasmo no fue tan violento como el primero; llegó a su punto más alto en olas que chocaron en mí una y otra vez. El ritmo de Edward flaqueó un poco, y gimió en mi boca cuando su liberación lo alcanzó. Sus brazos cedieron, y su cuerpo se hundió en el mío. Sabía que no pasaría demasiado antes de que él se preocupara por aplastarme, pero amaba la sensación de su peso sobre mí, saber que estaba completamente rodeada y cuidada por él.

La enormidad de mis emociones me golpeó, y lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos.

—Te amo, Edward. Te amo muchísimo —susurré en su oído mientras mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello.

—Oh, Bella —susurró con una sonrisa triste mientras se levantaba y veía mis lágrimas—. Tú eres todo para mí; siempre lo serás. —Edward se inclinó y besó mi rastro de lágrimas antes de presionar sus labios en los míos.

Después de varios más de esos besos, Edward rodó a su costado y atrajo mi espalda hacia su pecho. Le había dicho una vez, muchos años antes, que tenerlo presionado contra mí y sus brazos a mi alrededor era mi lugar favorito en el mundo, y esta noche, a pesar del sudor y el almizcle que se pegaba a nuestra piel, él me abrazó mientras nos quedábamos dormidos.

El sol se filtraba a través de la ventana abierta la mañana siguiente cuando despertamos. Había puesto la alarma a las ocho y media así podíamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo duchándonos y aseándonos antes de que tuviéramos que ir a desayunar. Sin embargo, el sol era demasiado brillante para una hora tan temprana, y una rápida mirada al reloj me mostró que solo teníamos diez minutos antes de que nuestros anfitriones tuvieran nuestra comida en la mesa.

—¡Oh, mierda! —grité, sacando a Edward de un inusual sueño profundo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, mirando alrededor de la habitación en pánico—. ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

—Nos quedamos dormidos —grité mientras saltaba de la cama y corría alrededor de la habitación—. Sé que el desayuno es a las diez, ¿pero a qué hora tenemos que dejar la habitación? —No podía encontrar la braga que había usado anoche, y ya que no podía recordar a Edward quitándomela, no tenía idea de dónde buscar.

Las manos de Edward en mis hombros me detuvieron, y él me giró para que lo enfrentara.

—Relájate —dijo tranquilizadoramente—. Estoy seguro que no somos la primera pareja de luna de miel que ha llegado tarde a desayunar, y no tenemos que irnos hasta las tres.

El pánico bajó tan rápido como había empezado, y sentí la tensión salir de mí mientras me relajaba.

—Está bien —dije—. Pero todavía no creo que tengamos tiempo para algunas... travesuras mientras nos duchamos.

Edward resopló, y sus ojos brillaron.

—Sin travesuras, ¿eh? Si tú insistes. Sin embargo, todavía deberíamos ahorrar agua.

—Solo quieres verme mojada y desnuda —lo acusé juguetonamente.

Él se encogió de hombros y me sonrió.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. —Nalgueó mi trasero y caminó hacia el baño, meneando las cejas mientras pasaba.

No pude resistirme a acompañarlo. Lo que empezó como limpieza conjunta se convirtió en más toques significativos. No hacía falta decir que llegamos muy tarde a desayunar. Los Marston solo sonrieron y nos ofrecieron fruta fresca, waffles, tocino, y salchichas junto con su conocimiento de la zona.

No había mucho que hacer entre aquí y Forks, pero Edward había planeado por adelantado y había buscado un lugar que él estaba seguro que amaría. Caminar por el bosque no era mi idea favorita, pero lo hicimos lento y realmente hablamos por primera vez en un tiempo. Ambos habíamos estado tan ocupados, y nuestras vidas habían cambiado tanto últimamente que no nos habíamos detenido a hablar en cómo impactaba en nuestro futuro juntos.

Los dos queríamos más niños más temprano que tarde. Más que nada, queríamos a Ryan con nosotros permanentemente para que complete nuestra familia. Esta última misión había hecho que Edward se diera cuenta que su tiempo sirviendo a nuestro país había terminado.

—Hay algo más importante en mi vida ahora que mi servicio a mi país —dijo él—. No puedo ir al extranjero y pelear como si no lo supiera. Tan pronto como mi servicio acabe, he terminado. Además, ya me he perdido de ver a uno de mis hijos crecer; no me quiero perder un momento del resto.

Por supuesto que no iba a discutir con él. En realidad, lo empujé contra un árbol y lo besé con fuerza.

Cuando el sendero llegó a su fin, estábamos contemplando un arroyo que provenía de una cascada. Enormes árboles se alzaban por encima, filtrando la pálida luz del sol en puntos sobre el suelo. Nadie estaba alrededor, y los únicos sonidos eran los de la naturaleza. Después de que Edward sacara una manta de su mochila, los sonidos de nuestra pasión se unieron a los de los pájaros.

Antes de que estuviera lista, estábamos de regreso en la casa y empacando nuestras maletas. Los Marston nos desearon lo mejor y nos invitaron a quedarnos cuando quisiéramos, a pesar de nuestra tardanza en el desayuno. La última parte fue acompañada con un guiño, y sabía que yo estaba roja como un tomate.

El viaje a Forks fue silencioso. Edward sostuvo mi mano sobre la consola todo el camino, pero era como si la enormidad de lo que estaba a punto de pasar acabara de descender.

—¿Estás lista para esto? —me preguntó Edward mientras nos estacionábamos en el camino de entrada de los Cullen. Una serie de luces y un lazo todavía colgando de un árbol me recordaron a acontecimientos más felices aquí ni siquiera veinticuatro horas antes. Ahora, todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso por razones completamente diferentes. El camino de entrada estaba lleno de autos, lo que en realidad no había esperado. Habíamos dicho que queríamos ver esto con nuestra familia; no había considerado que los Masen, mamá y Phil, y Charlie también nos acompañarían.

—Parece como que todo el mundo está aquí —murmuró Edward. Sus ojos permanecieron en los autos extras en el camino de entrada mientras abría su puerta y sacaba las piernas.

También salí del auto, y caminamos de la mano hacia la puerta. Ninguno de los dos habló; la tensión de para qué estábamos aquí era evidente en nuestras posturas.

Carlisle abrió la puerta justo cuando llegamos al porche. Su sonrisa era genuina pero tensa.

—Entren. Todos están reunidos alrededor de la televisión en la sala. Es casi hora.

Lo seguimos al interior de la casa y giramos en la esquina de la sala mientras el tictac del cronómetro de _60 Minutes_ aparecía en la televisión. Saludamos con la mano y tomamos asiento juntos en el sillón al lado de Ryan. Él se sentó entre nosotros y los Cullen con los ojos fijos en la televisión.

La nuestra no era la primera historia, era algo basado en el Medio Oriente que me importaba poco. Sin embargo, después de la pausa comercial Lesley Stahl apareció en la pantalla, y Ryan me agarró la mano.

Escuchamos mientras ella describía "el mercado negro de ventas de bebés" como una epidemia clandestina en todo el país y proporcionó estadísticas para respaldar sus afirmaciones. Durante las próximas semanas, dijo que contaría con una familia afectada por el crimen y exploraría qué medidas ya se habían tomado para asegurar la seguridad de los niños de nuestra nación y qué más se podía hacer.

Solo partes de nuestra entrevista pasaron el proceso de edición. Estados Unidos llegó a ver a Edward y a mí describir cómo la muerte de Ryan nos había afectado. Carlisle y Esme compartieron lo felices que estaban de tenerlo en sus vidas y cómo el pensamiento de perderlo después de diez años era devastador para ellos. Funcionarios de varios departamentos de bienestar infantil de todo el país dieron su opinión sobre el procedimiento estándar en casos como este, la mayoría de las veces, los niños eran regresados a sus padres biológicos sin demora. Psicólogos especializados en trauma infantil y terapia familiar informaron que mientras alejar a los niños de sus familias biológicas nunca era positivo, desarraigar a niños más grandes y ponerlos en un entorno desconocido podría ser igual de perjudicial.

El fiscal que trabajaba con el FBI mencionó los cargos criminales que enfrentaba Gerandy y cuál esperaban que fuera el resultado. Lesley enumeró estadísticas de lo que generalmente los acusados de tráfico humano y secuestro recibían como castigo, pero dejó claro que cada caso presentaba circunstancias especiales. Ella finalizó el segmento con Ryan.

— _Me gusta tener dos familias —dijo él—. Sé que mis dos pares de padres me aman, y sé que siempre fui deseado. La única cosa mala es que siento que tengo que decidir entre ellos, y alguien va a salir lastimado. Tengo que vivir en algún lado, ¿verdad? Mamá y papá me dicen que todos serán parte de mi vida, pero eso tiene que cambiar ahora. Debido a lo que ese doctor hizo, mis padres verdaderos han sufrido por diez años, y ahora todos estaremos lastimados de alguna forma para siempre._

Carlisle apagó la televisión tan pronto como fueron a la pausa comercial.

—No me van a enviar lejos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ryan, el pánico y la aflicción clara en su voz—. Quiero decir, esa jueza dijo que yo podía elegir, ¿verdad? Esas personas dijeron que regresaban a los niños a la familia en donde nacieron.

—Cada caso es diferente, Ry —dijo Edward con paciencia—. Por ahora, la corte está considerando lo que tú quieres hacer. ¿Pero sería tan horrible venir a vivir con nosotros?

—No, pero no quiero —respondió Ryan. Mi corazón se rompió, y mi respiración se entrecortó—. Los quiero, pero es demasiado en este momento. Sé dónde encajo aquí y cómo funciona mi familia. No puedo... no puedo hacer esto. —Arrancó su mano de la mía y subió corriendo las escaleras. La puerta de su habitación se cerró de un portazo, y el sonido hizo eco en el silencio que dejó su declaración.

Mi madre al menos tuvo la decencia de no decir que ella nos dijo. Me dio una sonrisa triste y me jaló para un abrazo.

—Te quiero, cariño. Nos vamos del pueblo esta noche. No te preocupes. Todo se arreglará —susurró y después me besó el costado de la cabeza.

Papá y los Masen también eligieron ese momento para escabullirse, no que los culpara. Los sonidos de las despedidas y los buenos deseos llenaron el vestíbulo por varios minutos, dándome algo para concentrarme aparte del hecho de que mi hijo estaba eligiendo vivir con alguien más.

—Jacob me advirtió que esto podía pasar cuando recogí a Ryan el otro día —dijo Esme con pesar una vez que el último miembro extra de la familia se había ido y habíamos tomado nuestros asientos habituales en la cocina. Cuando comencé a preguntar qué quería decir, ella aclaró—: Él dijo que Ryan se estaba sintiendo muy presionado y que no estaba manejando los cambios tan bien como nos estaba haciendo creer. Aunque Ryan no lo había dicho en tantas palabras, él creía que Ryan sentía que su vida estaba fuera de control y dijo que no me sorprendiera si buscaba algo familiar para consolarse. Sin embargo, honestamente estaba esperando ver su manta de bebé en la cama, no esto.

Suspiré y apreté la mano de Edward.

—Desearía poder decir que me sorprendió. Incluso sabiendo que con el tiempo él lo soltaría, no estaba preparada para lo mucho que dolió escucharlo.

Todos acordamos que él no había querido que su comentario fuera hiriente y que tendríamos que descubrir formas para hacerle saber que todos lo amábamos independientemente de dónde viviera en este momento. Iba a tomar más trabajo junto de nuestra parte, pero para tener a Ryan feliz y menos estresado, valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Ryan aún no había bajado una hora después, y Edward y yo teníamos que emprender viaje. Ya habíamos cargado todas nuestras cosas en su auto y demorado nuestro regreso a Seattle todo lo que podíamos.

—Vayan arriba —sugirió Carlisle cuando estaba claro que Ryan no tenía intención de responder a nuestros gritos.

Edward había sido tan comprensivo como podía hasta este momento, pero el comportamiento de Ryan lo había empujado hasta su límite. Lo podía ver en la rigidez de sus hombros mientras subía las escaleras.

—Edward, por favor, no le grites —le supliqué—. Hablamos sobre esto, sabías que iba a tener problemas con esto en algún momento.

—No le voy a gritar —respondió con voz tensa—. Pero no le podemos permitir salirse con la suya tratándonos de esta forma. Nosotros también tenemos que poner límites. Este es el mío. —Él golpeó la puerta con el puño hasta que Ryan la abrió.

Los ojos de Ryan estaban rojos, y no podía encontrar nuestras miradas. Se quedó mirando sus pies en su lugar.

—Nos vamos, Ryan —dijo Edward simplemente.

La cabeza de Ryan se levantó con brusquedad.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Lo siento. No quise decir eso. ¡Iré a vivir con ustedes si quieren que vaya! —Las palabras se precipitaron por su pánico.

Edward y yo nos miramos, confundidos de lo que pasaba por su cerebro.

—Cálmate, Ryan. Solo nos vamos a casa. Nadie te va a obligar a hacer nada. Tu papá tiene que regresar al servicio mañana, él obtuvo un permiso el fin de semana por la boda —respondí.

—¿No están enojados? —preguntó en voz baja.

Edward exhaló pesadamente y guio a Ryan por los hombros de regreso a la cama, donde se sentaron juntos. Él parecía estar eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

—Tú tienes derecho a sentir lo que sea que estás sintiendo. Está bien estar confundido. Lo que no está bien es cómo nos has tratado hoy. Hiciste que tu madre y yo nos sintiéramos terribles; realmente hirió nuestros sentimientos escucharte decir que no encajabas como una parte de nuestra familia. Hoy necesitábamos hablar sobre cómo íbamos a manejar el año escolar, pero no bajaste para darnos tu opinión. Eso nos hace sentir como que en realidad no quieres estar con nosotros en absoluto. Te amamos, Ryan, y siempre lo haremos. Queremos que seas feliz, pero también queremos que seas parte de nuestra familia. No queremos pasar semanas sin verte.

—Yo tampoco quiero eso. —Ryan negó con la cabeza enfáticamente—. No quería hacerlos sentir mal. Solo pensaba que estarían enojados conmigo por decir que me quiero quedar aquí.

Me separé del marco de la puerta donde estaba apoyada y me acerqué a Ryan, agachándome así podíamos estar a la misma altura.

—No estamos enojados contigo por eso. Dolió escucharte decir que no querías vivir con nosotros, pero entendemos. Ha habido muchos cambios en tu vida durante los últimos cinco meses. Es difícil para nosotros seguir el ritmo a veces. Lo que no queremos que hagas es que nos excluyas. Habla con nosotros sobre cómo te sientes y lo que quieres. Como tus padres, siempre haremos lo que es mejor para ti, pero siempre tomaremos en cuenta lo que quieres.

Ryan asintió.

—Lo siento, ma. Te quiero. —Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y yo lo abracé con fuerza. Nunca me cansaba de sentir a mi hijo en mis brazos.

Una vez que me soltó, se disculpó con Edward y también lo abrazó.

—Te veremos en un par de semanas, amigo —prometió Edward.

Esperaba que él pudiera cumplir esa promesa con su misión de la forma que había sido, pero elegí no señalarlo en ese momento.

Ryan nos siguió abajo y afuera hacia el auto. Una llovizna ligera había comenzado, así que dijimos nuestra despedida final en el porche y después corrimos al auto. Como usualmente sucedía, dejar a Ryan dolía. Era como arrancar una parte de mi alma. Y en este momento, no había final a la vista.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Y gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Disculpen la tardanza, la vida se interpuso en mi camino.

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Itzel Lightwood, solecitopucheta, rosy canul 10, Yoliki, tulgarita, Cary, cavendano13, lizdayanna, jovipattinson, montse lugoxtremo, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, Melany, Tata XOXO, bellaliz, Yeyry Cullen, Nancygov, LicetSalvatore, caresgar26, nataliastewart, LucyGomez, ELIZABETH, Roxy Sanchez, Cristal82, Adriu, Clairedirectioner98, paosierra, y los Guest.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

Las semanas que siguieron a nuestra boda fueron igual que las semanas previas. Edward estaba fuera más de lo que estaba en casa, y cuando estaba en casa, era como si el peso del mundo estuviera sobre sus hombros. Intenté preguntarle sobre ello, pero su afligido "No puedo, nena. Es clasificado", hacía nuestras conversaciones muy cortas. Él veía las noticias en ocasiones, aparentemente buscando algo en específico, pero ya que nunca lo encontró, no pude identificarlo.

Continuamos con nuestras visitas a Ryan fin de semana por medio. A veces, Carlisle y Esme nos lo traían, y en otras ocasiones, íbamos por él. Edward y yo no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero él era capaz de hacerse tiempo para pasar con Ryan. Me seguí diciendo que era como debía ser, pero era difícil apagar mis sentimientos. Zafrina y yo nos reunimos un poco más a menudo en esos días. Sabía que debería estar hablando con Edward —un hecho que ella me recordaba habitualmente— pero eso habría requerido que él estuviese alrededor.

Con solo una semana hasta Acción de Gracias, estaba cerca de alcanzar mi punto de ruptura. Edward no había estado en casa en cuatro días, y sus respuestas a mis mensajes de texto eran contadas. A este ritmo, iba a estar comiendo un banquete de Acción de Gracias sola, ya que él no podía decirme siquiera si estaría en casa.

—Hola, Esme —dije en el receptor cuando respondí mi teléfono a la salida de la oficina.

— _¿Tienen alguna tradición particular para Acción de Gracias?_ —preguntó en lugar de decir hola.

—Um, solo las normales —dije con vacilación—. ¿Por qué?

— _Estoy haciendo la lista de la compra. Voy a ir a hacerla mientras estemos en Seattle este fin de semana; el Thriftway ya está prácticamente vacío. La madre de Carlisle siempre hace ese horrendo relleno de ostra e insiste que es una necesidad. No sabía si tú o Edward tenían algo así. Tu papá dijo que tenía que trabajar ese día, pero que se detendría por un momento para comer_ —divagó, sonando completamente exhausta.

—Espera. Estoy perdida —admití.

— _Van a venir aquí para Acción de Gracias, ¿verdad?_

—Oh, no había pensado en eso —le dije—. Se supone que intercambiemos fiestas, y este era su año.

— _Bella_ —dijo ella con paciencia— _, ¿tienen planes para Acción de Gracias?_

—No. —Alice y Angela se iban a casa a comer con sus familias y me habían invitado a ir ya que no teníamos idea si los chicos serían capaces de estar libres o no. El pobre de Ben había estado cubriendo la oficina, y Angela había pasado varias noches comiendo con él ahí para pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

— _Entonces, ¿por qué no vienen y la pasan con nosotros? Puede que sea nuestra fiesta con nuestro hijo, pero no hay razón para que ustedes no puedan estar aquí también_ —razonó ella.

Sonreí, y una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo ante su consideración.

—Gracias. Lo hablaré con Edward…

Esme me interrumpió.

 _—Él también es bienvenido, por supuesto, pero te espero aquí de todos modos. Solo porque él está complicado con el trabajo no significa que tú tienes que pasar la fiesta sola. Y si él tiene un problema con eso, me puede llamar y le daré los porqués._

Me reí de su vehemencia maternal.

—Sí, señora. Estaré ahí. ¿Qué puedo llevar? —pregunté mientras me estacionaba en el camino de entrada. El auto de Edward estaba en el mismo lugar que había ocupado por las últimas dos semanas; él había sido recogido por el transporte militar en las raras ocasiones que había estado en casa. La casa estaba tan oscura como la había dejado.

— _¿Un pastel?_ —sugirió Esme.

Acepté después de verificar el número de personas que asistirían a la comida y después le dije que la vería mañana. El chasquido de la cerradura sonó fuerte en mis oídos, y cuando abrí la puerta, jadeé y dejé caer el maletín.

Los muebles de la sala habían desaparecido.

Una manta estaba extendida en el centro del piso donde había estado la mesa de café, y almohadas grandes y mullidas estaban esparcidas. Un par de ellas parecían sospechosamente como mis almohadones del sofá, pero en la tenue luz del fuego de la chimenea, no podía estar segura.

—¿Hola? —dije con incertidumbre, mirando hacia la cocina. Agarré un paraguas que había dejado cerca de la puerta unos días antes y lo empuñé como un bate de béisbol. La razón comenzó a asentarse, y quería golpearme. Primero, un asesino serial no iba a hacer que mi sala luciera como un lujoso harén, y segundo, él ciertamente no iba a contestarme.

Sin embargo, Edward lo hizo. Él apareció desde la cocina con una camiseta blanca ajustada y unos pantalones de camuflaje colgando bajo. Su cabello todavía estaba ligeramente húmedo, y no olía como a vestuario, así que supuse que se había duchado en algún momento.

—Hola, nena, estás en casa —dijo dulcemente mientras se limpiaba las manos en un repasador. Dio un par de pasos hacia mí pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que yo no estaba avanzando y todavía agarraba el paraguas.

—Lo estoy —dije vacilante—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—¿Mi intento de romance? Solo quería hacer algo lindo para ti. —Se calló mientras yo observaba la habitación. Estaba realmente encantadora y bastante romántica… como lo era el olor a chocolate saliendo de la cocina.

—¿Tienes la noche libre, entonces? —pregunté, intentando sonreír. Me encantaba que él estuviera tratando, y estaba decidida a aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que teníamos, pero me mataba cada vez que estábamos juntos y después él se iba antes de que despertara.

—Esta noche, mañana a la noche… la misión terminó, nena —susurró, finalmente acercándose, alejando mi arma casera, y tomando mis manos en las suyas—. Soy todo tuyo.

Me tiré en sus brazos y lo abracé tan cerca de mí como era posible. Él no se burló, solo me sostuvo, meciéndome como si fuera la cosa más valiosa en el mundo.

—Shhh, nena. Estoy aquí —susurró una y otra vez mientras me frotaba las manos por la espalda.

Después de varios minutos, me recompuse y besé a mi esposo como se debía. Lo había extrañado, maldita sea.

El temporizador sonó en la cocina, y nos separamos a regañadientes. Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me arrastró detrás de él a la cocina, como si no quisiera separarse más de lo que yo quería.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —jadeé. La mesa de la cocina parecía más como un área de montaje que como un lugar para comer, y habían platos por todos lados.

Edward tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzado.

—Hice la cena. No vamos a comer aquí —se apresuró a asegurarme—. Mientras saco el postre del horno, ¿por qué no vas a cambiarte a algo cómodo?

No quería usar el chándal lleno de agujeros al que había recurrido por comodidad últimamente, así que revisé mis cajones y encontré un lindo pantalón de yoga y una de las viejas camisetas de Edward. Debajo, mi atuendo no era muy cómodo, pero me decidí por este por la mirada que estaba segura que ganaría más tarde cuando él me desenvolviera como su regalo de bienvenida a casa.

Con velas y el fuego proporcionando nuestra única luz, Edward y yo nos alimentamos el uno al otro con pedazos de bistec, papas gratinadas, y frijoles de lima. No era la comida más gloriosa que alguna vez hubiera comido, pero no había tenido que cocinar y tenía a mi esposo al lado. En ese momento, estaba segura que era la mejor comida de la historia. Hablamos, nos reímos, y robamos besos entre bocados, todo como si fuéramos adolescentes de nuevo.

El pastel de chocolate fundido que él había horneado —o calentado, no pregunté— fue la parte más sucia de la comida, pero también la más satisfactoria. Cada gotita rebelde de chocolate tenía que ser lamida, y estábamos comiendo con los dedos.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward, en realidad no sonando arrepentido en absoluto—. Esta camiseta se tiene que ir; tiene chocolate por todos lados.

Me reí, él acababa de pintar mi pecho con el chocolate en su mano.

—Es una pena, entonces, que la tuya esté arruinada —repliqué mientras pasaba los dedos por el chocolate en el plato y por su pecho.

Edward resopló y sonrió, sacándose la camiseta más rápido de lo que creía posible sin echar chocolate por todos lados. Empujé el plato y me saqué todo menos el sostén de encaje morado y blanco y la braga a juego que estaba usando. Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron, y pasó sus manos ligeramente por mi pecho.

—Maldita sea, soy un hombre afortunado. —Edward miró de mis pechos a mis ojos—. Te amo, y me encanta lo que estás usando. Pero te necesito, y si te lo dejas, ya no vas a poder usarlo.

Nos hundimos en las almohadas, con su cuerpo cubriendo el mío, piel contra piel, y nos encontramos de nuevo. Nuestra necesidad tomó el control sin preámbulos y los duros —incluso más que lo normal— planos de su cuerpo empujaron contra mis suaves curvas. Toda nuestra comida había sido el juego previo, y no desperdiciamos tiempo en nada más. Edward embistió en mí, duro y rápido, haciéndome perder el aliento ante la sensación. Simplemente se sentía _tan condenadamente_ bien estar otra vez con él así.

Levantó mi pierna sobre su hombro y embistió más fuerte. Su frente estaba arrugada por la concentración, una mirada que a menudo significaba que él estaba tratando de contenerse recitando nombres de armas.

—Déjate ir, cielo —susurré, necesitando verlo perder su fiero control. Sin embargo, él no iba a acabar sin mí y cambió su pulgar de mi cadera a mi clítoris. Los concisos espirales que él sabía que me encantaban me llevaron al borde, y gemí cuando mi liberación me invadió. Apenas tuve la conciencia para ver a Edward cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y dejarse ir con un gemido casi doloroso.

Soltó mi pierna justo a tiempo para que la moviera al costado así él colapsaba encima de mí.

—Te amo mucho —susurró con voz ronca. Sabía que no tenía todo su peso encima, pero me encantaba. Aquí, entre el piso y el hombre que amaba más allá de la razón, me sentía segura y protegida.

Nos quedamos así por varios minutos, solo respirando en el otro y disfrutando de la sensación de nuestros cuerpos juntos en reposo. Sin embargo, finalmente el piso se volvió un poco más duro que placentero. Me moví un poco, tratando de acomodarme, y molesté a Edward, quien pareció entender mi dilema. Esperaba que girara y me pusiera encima de él. En su lugar, me levantó y me cargó por las escaleras hasta nuestra cama, donde me amó lentamente por horas.

Había unas cuantas noches en mi vida que me había sentido así de querida, pero sabía que esta siempre sería una de las mejores.

 _ **~~SD~~**_

Ryan ya estaba en la casa cuando llegué. Él y Edward estaban jugando al básquetbol con un vecino que nunca había conocido y solo se detuvieron lo suficiente para que mis chicos corrieran y me saludaran. Edward parecía bien descansado, lo que sabía que no era un resultado de anoche. Yo apenas había superado el día.

Me alejé de ellos cuando trataron de abrazarme. Chicos sucios y sudados no iban bien con un traje a rayas. Edward se inclinó y me dio una sonrisa infantil y un pico en los labios.

—Hola, esposa —dijo con un guiño.

—Hola, esposo —bromeé de regreso, mirando a Ryan sobre su hombro—. ¿Alguna vez le van a dar a Ben un descanso?

—Ya lo hice —afirmó—. Lo envié a casa como a las nueve esta mañana y terminé el día, al menos hasta que Ryan llegó aquí. No tenemos nada que no pueda esperar hasta el lunes, lo que es bueno, ya que tengo la intención de pasar todo el fin de semana con mi esposa e hijo. —Era como si fuera la primera vez que realmente había dicho esas palabras. Su cara se iluminó, y me besó de nuevo—. Demonios, eso suena bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí —acordé. Ryan y el vecino estaban comenzando a lucir impacientes y seguían mirándonos—. ¿Por qué no finalizan su juego mientras hago la cena?

Edward asintió una vez y se giró para regresar al lado.

—Saqué las chuletas de cerdo —dijo sobre su hombro.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue sacudir la cabeza ante sus tendencias poco sutiles y hacerle a mi hombre unas chuletas.

 _ **~~SD~~**_

Los tres pasamos todo el fin de semana juntos, jugando, comprando, hablando, y viendo películas. Ryan encontró muchas cosas que quería para Navidad, y traté de prestar mucha atención a lo que Edward escogía. Este era nuestro primer año como una familia, y quería que fuera perfecta.

Sin embargo, no todo fue diversión y juegos. Papá llamó con la noticia de que el juicio de Gerandy estaba programado para empezar justo después que comenzara el nuevo año. Ryan estaba visiblemente alterado por eso pero nunca nos diría por qué. Cuando llamé a Esme esa noche para decirle sobre el juicio, me aseguré de mencionarle la reacción de Ryan. Ella me prometió que se lo mencionaría a Jacob cuando lo dejara en su cita la tarde del miércoles. Solo podía esperar que él hablara de lo que fuera que lo estaba molestando con alguien, si no podía ser yo.

Él estaba mayormente de regreso a su naturaleza cuando se fue el domingo, habiendo sacado tres promesas de cada uno que estaríamos ahí el miércoles a la noche. Su alegría por la comida que venía me recordó mucho a Edward. Sus favoritas incluso eran las mismas, con la excepción del pastel de camote de parte de Ryan, y solo era porque nunca lo había comido.

Acción de Gracias fue un caos, puro y no tan simple. Toda la familia de Esme estaba ahí. Carlisle nos dijo que sus padres estaban pasando la fiesta con su hermana y su familia en Michigan. Edward y yo a regañadientes nos ofrecimos a quedarnos con Charlie porque la casa estaba llena. Sin embargo, Ryan no aceptaría nada de eso, anunciando en voz alta que él nos quería ahí y no le importaba si todo el mundo se quedaba en un hotel. Sus abuelos estaban claramente ofendidos y miraron a Carlisle y Esme por ayuda para corregir su "comportamiento grosero".

Carlisle abrió la boca para decirle algo a Ryan, contempló su cara, y la cerró de golpe.

—Él los quiere aquí —le dijo finalmente a sus suegros. Se ofreció a pagar por su habitación de hotel, pero ellos se negaron y se fueron antes de que todos hubieran llegado.

A la mañana siguiente, la madre de Esme no se presentó a cocinar como estaba planeado, así que Christina, Esme, y yo estábamos corriendo alrededor como locas, tratando de hacer la comida tradicional de la festividad sin la ayuda y experiencia extra con la que habíamos estado contando. Al menos no tuvimos que cocinar el pavo. Carlisle había decidido que quería freírlo, así que él, Edward, y Charles pasaron horas afuera ocupándose de la freidora, mientras los chicos veían el desfile en la sala.

Al final, la comida estuvo buena, y todos hablamos durante ella. A Ryan le gustó el pastel de camote casi tanto como a su padre. Los Carter finalmente aparecieron justo antes de que estuviéramos listos para comer y actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo ciertamente no iba a decir nada. Viola ayudó a limpiar y estuvo un poco menos fría que la última vez que la había visto. Eso fue... hasta que mencionó venir en Navidad.

—Oh, Ryan estará en Seattle para Navidad. Nosotros vamos a celebrar unos días más tarde —dijo Esme, tratando de restarle importancia.

—No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? Eso es ridículo. Necesitas ponerte firme, Esme. Esta es su casa, y él tiene que estar en casa para Navidad —regañó Viola.

—Él también tiene una casa en Seattle, mamá —le respondió Esme con los dientes apretados—. Nos repartimos las fiestas con Edward y Bella, y este es su año para Navidad.

Ella se giró hacia mí, su cara contraída y sus labios fruncidos.

—Espero que estés feliz, arruinando esta familia y confundiendo a ese pequeño. Esme y Carlisle le han dado una buena vida, y ustedes lo están arruinando. —Giró su atención hacia Esme—. No seré testigo de mi hija y mi nieto siendo lastimados, Esme. Te dije que esta era una mala idea desde el principio, y el tiempo me está dando la razón.

Viola tiró el repasador que había estado usando para secar los platos sobre la encimera y salió dando pisotones de la habitación. Podíamos escuchar su voz chillona de arpía diciéndole a su esposo que era tiempo de irse.

—Bella, no le hagas caso —dijo Christina con voz cansada—. Siempre es así. En realidad, deberíamos estar agradecidas, ¡el resto del fin de semana será mucho más agradable ahora que ella se ha ido!

Esme estaba apoyada en la encimera con la cabeza gacha.

—Siempre tiene que hacer las cosas tan difíciles. Es como si nunca hubiera considerado lo difícil que esto iba a ser para mí, también, y ella acaba de hacerlo mucho más difícil.

Mi corazón se hundió, sabiendo que nosotros éramos parte de la razón de que ella estuviera sufriendo.

—Sé que va a ser raro pasar la Navidad en un lugar que no es tu casa, pero te prometo que haré que se sientan como en casa —dije.

La cabeza de Esme se levantó con brusquedad, y la de Christina se ladeó por la curiosidad.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ustedes van a venir a nuestra casa con Ryan para Navidad, ¿verdad? —pregunté. Edward y yo habíamos hablado sobre ello y planeábamos arreglar los planes más adelante durante el fin de semana. Pensábamos que Ryan estaría más feliz si estábamos todos juntos, y para nuestra primera Navidad con él, queríamos que estuviera lo más feliz posible. Ellos nos habían invitado aquí por el fin de semana; asumí que ella sabría que le devolveríamos el favor.

—P-Pensé que querían que esta Navidad fuera solo para ustedes —tartamudeó—. Pensé que nos estaríamos entrometiendo.

Puse los ojos en blanco juguetonamente.

—Tonterías. Somos una familia. Vamos a resolver los detalles más tarde, pero Navidad es en nuestra casa este año.

Esme cruzó la cocina en tres pasos y me abrazó con fuerza. Podía sentir sus lágrimas contra mi mejilla, pero ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra. No eran necesarias.

 _ **~~SD~~**_

La vida parecía llegar en borbotones y paradas. Un minuto, no podía esperar para que _avanzara_ , y al siguiente, estaba preguntándome dónde demonios se había ido.

Durante el mes entre Acción de Gracias y Navidad, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, y yo formulamos nuestro plan para nuestra celebración de Navidad e hicimos acuerdos en lo que íbamos a conseguir. Ryan había hecho una lista —una lista muy detallada— de lo que quería para Navidad. Los cuatro elegimos los artículos más importantes y los dividimos equitativamente. Incluso acordamos un límite así ninguno de los dos se sobrepasaba. Tomó un montón de restricción por parte de Edward y de mí, pero nos las arreglamos para superarla con un dólar de sobra en nuestro límite.

En nuestras mentes, teníamos diez años de Navidades perdidas que compensar.

—Nada puede compensar ese tiempo, Bella —me recordó Zafrina cuando me quejé con ella por eso un día en el trabajo—. Si siguen tratando de hacer eso, lo malcriarán mucho y tendrán un monstruo en sus manos. Sin mencionar que arruinarán cualquier relación que tengan con Carlisle y Esme, y en este momento, Ryan todavía los quiere y necesita en su vida.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero todavía apestaba.

Sin embargo, el límite no nos detuvo a Edward y a mí de exagerar completamente con las decoraciones de Navidad. El exterior de nuestra casa no rivalizaba con la de Clark Griswold*, pero era una cosa cercana en mi opinión. Edward se burló y me dijo que no tenía mucho espacio para hablar cuando miró alrededor de la casa. Había chucherías de Navidad por todo el lugar, guirnaldas en el centro de entretenimiento y el barandal, luces centelleantes en el barandal engalanadas con lazos rojos, y el árbol de Navidad ocupaba demasiado espacio. Él ni siquiera pudo poner la estrella que habíamos comprado en la cima porque el árbol era demasiado alto; en su lugar, usó un sujetador de plástico y la aseguró en el frente para hacer parecer como que estaba ahí. Ridículo, sí, pero era nuestro.

 _ **~~SD~~**_

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Alice con incredulidad cuando entró en la cocina un viernes una semana antes de Navidad.

—Horneando —fue mi simple respuesta, aunque puede que sonara más como "honeando" porque mi boca estaba llena de cobertura del batidor.

Sus ojos se ampliaron, mirando mis esfuerzos del día como si nunca antes hubiera visto dieciocho docenas de galletas. Oh, y tres fuentes de trufas, bombones de mantequilla de maní, y merenguitos.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Por qué? —preguntó, reduciendo la velocidad de sus palabras como si yo necesitara ayuda para entenderla.

—Es Navidad —respondí. De verdad, pensaba que era la cosa más obvia en el mundo. Era Navidad, y horneabas galletas en Navidad. No importaba que nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.

—Ajá... ¿Y qué vas a hacer con todas estas galletas?

Por primera vez en todo el día, en realidad me detuve y miré alrededor de la cocina mientras pensaba mi respuesta. ¿Qué _iba_ a hacer con todas estas galletas? La necesidad de reír me golpeó, y solté un resoplido para nada femenino. La absoluta locura que había tomado lugar en las últimas tres semanas me alcanzó, y comencé a reírme de mí misma. Una vez que comencé, no pude parar, y mi risa provocó la de Alice.

Así es como Edward y Jasper nos encontraron cuando llegaron a casa veinte minutos más tarde, sentadas en el piso de la cocina, cubiertas de harina, y jadeando por aire con lágrimas corriendo por nuestras caras.

—Uh... ¿Supongo que iremos a comer afuera? —preguntó Edward con cuidado, mirando los montones de dulces horneados con cautela.

Resoplé de nuevo, y eso desencadenó otra ronda de risas.

—Síp, supongo —me las arreglé para decir—. A menos que quieras galletas para cenar.

—¿Hay de avena con pasas? —preguntó Jasper, sus ojos se iluminaron como los de un niño en, bueno, Navidad.

Eso me espabiló inmediatamente porque _mierda_ si él no había pedido la única clase de galletas que no había hecho.

La expresión en mi cara lo debió haber alarmado. Retrocedió y levantó las manos enfrente de él en súplica.

—Solo estaba bromeando, Bella. De verdad. Uh, las de azúcar son mis favoritas, las que están espolvoreadas.

—Bien, bueno, porque parece como que conseguirás un par... de docenas —sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza, y me paré para besar a mi muy guapo esposo.

Fuimos a comer afuera después de que limpiara. Alice y Jasper iban a pasar Navidad con los Brandon en Forks y después iban a volar a Texas a pasar la semana después con su familia. Estarían en casa a tiempo para la víspera de Año Nuevo.

Fisher House estaba patrocinando un baile militar para todos los soldados activos y los veteranos en el área de Seattle para recaudar fondos en la víspera de Año Nuevo. De acuerdo con Jasper y Edward, iba a ser un gran evento, y ellos ya habían comprado boletos.

—¿Los boletos costaban solo cincuenta dólares por pareja? —preguntó Alice con duda. Hice una mueca, sabiendo lo que ella estaba pensando. Habíamos asistido juntas a varias recaudaciones de fondos a lo largo de los años que costaban varios cientos de dólares por plato.

—También es para los veteranos —le recordó Edward suavemente—. Muchos de ellos sirvieron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y no tienen mucho salario disponible. Los organizadores querían que fuera accesible para ellos pero todavía juntar lo suficiente para añadir algunas habitaciones a su instalación. También hay una subasta silenciosa.

—¿Qué hace Fisher House? —pregunté.

—Es como la Casa de Ronald McDonald para los familiares de veteranos y personal militar activo. Les dan a las familias un lugar para quedarse cerca cuando sus seres queridos están en el hospital —explicó Jasper—. Con tantos veteranos envejeciendo y con una guerra extranjera activa, el espacio puede ser difícil de conseguir.

Solo me tomó un instante imaginarme en los zapatos de esos hombres y mujeres que tenían que viajar tan lejos de casa para estar con alguien que amaban, y sabía que haría todo en mi poder para asegurarme que Fisher House tuviera una gran noche. Alice pareció tener la misma idea y me asintió desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Al día siguiente, llamé a Kate y Zafrina antes de ofrecer nuestros servicios de forma gratuita para los hijos de los heridos sirviendo a nuestro país. La mujer con la que hablé en Fisher House estaba muy agradecida, ya que había muchas veces que los niños se perdían en la confusión de la recuperación. Después, descubrí que otro artículo había sido añadido a la subasta silenciosa, mil dólares en ropa de diseño de Alice.

Aunque los pensamientos del próximo baile estaban causando estragos con mis nervios, eso sirvió para alejar mi mente de las preocupaciones por la Navidad. Antes de que lo supiera, Nochebuena había llegado y traído a Ryan hacia nuestro umbral. Nuestro umbral muy arreglado.

—¡Hola, ma! —gritó prácticamente mientras se lanzaba hacia mí—. ¡Feliz Navidad!

—¡Feliz Navidad! —susurré con un nudo en la garganta mientras lo abrazaba.

Esme y Carlisle amablemente nos rebasaron entrando a la casa, dejándonos tener nuestro momento sin audiencia. Los brazos de Carlisle estaban llenos de regalos, y Esme arrastró su equipaje adentro.

—La casa luce hermosa —dijo Esme una vez que nos unimos a ella en la sala—. ¿Qué le pasó a las… chucherías?

Esme había visto la casa en su peor momento cuando Edward y yo estábamos en nuestro frenesí de decoración. Ella se había detenido una tarde mientras estaba de compras en Seattle. Debido al programa de festividades de la escuela, Edward y yo habíamos pasado nuestro fin de semana con Ryan en Forks, y ellos no habían visto la casa. Cuando Esme se detuvo de pasada, me di cuenta que estaba luchando para contener la risa mientras miraba alrededor.

—Ellos… encontraron otro hogar —respondí con una pequeña risa. Había devuelto algunos a la tienda, y los que no pude regresar, los había donado a uno de los refugios de la ciudad. Ellos habían tratado de hacer sus salones tan alegres como fuera posible para los que vivían en las calles, y estaba feliz de que pudiéramos contribuir, aunque fuera con un ridículo Santa de mimbre.

Ella resopló y trató de contener la risa mientras asentía.

Ryan, por supuesto, estaba cautivado por los montones de regalos apilados alrededor del árbol. Para ser justa, no todos eran para él. Todos los regalos estaban organizados alrededor del árbol en grupos; un lado era para nuestros padres, un lado era para nuestros amigos cercanos, y los nuestros para el otro y los de los Cullen estaban mezclados con los de Ryan.

—¿Cuándo abriremos los regalos? —preguntó con emoción.

Edward resopló.

—Mañana a la mañana, después de las ocho. No tienes permitido venir aquí o despertarnos antes de ese momento.

Carlisle y yo miramos a Edward con incredulidad.

—Esa siempre fue la regla en mi casa mientras crecía. —Edward se encogió de hombros—. ¿De verdad se van a quejar por más sueño? Además, va a ser una noche tardía y un gran día mañana.

—¿Oh? ¿Cuáles son los planes para esta noche? —preguntó Esme.

Teníamos la cena lista en la cocina y planes de asistir al servicio en la iglesia de Angela a las diez. Varios miembros del grupo juvenil habían llamado a la casa durante la semana pasada para invitar específicamente a Ryan y pedirle participar en su canto de villancicos. Se lo habíamos dicho durante una de nuestras llamadas nocturnas, y él parecía emocionado.

Esme y Carlisle también estaban dispuestos, y hablamos sobre nuestras tradiciones normales de Navidad durante una comida de jamón, judías verdes, y macarrones con queso caseros. Ya que nuestra cocina todavía estaba llena de galletas, Edward me había prohibido hacer un pastel e insistió que las galletas eran un postre de Navidad más que adecuado.

Sabiendo que regresaríamos a casa bastante tarde, Esme y yo hicimos que Ryan eligiera cuatro galletas para el plato de Santa antes de que nos vistiéramos para la iglesia. Lo dejamos en la encimera con un vaso especial de Navidad al lado, que llenaríamos con leche cuando regresáramos.

La iglesia de Angela estaba adornada con guirnaldas, lazos, y velas, dándole al gran santuario una sensación íntima y acogedora. El grupo juvenil se había reunido cerca del frente, y Ryan corrió para unirse a ellos con impaciencia. Esme lo observó con una sonrisa triste saludar a sus amigos; era la primera vez que ella tenía un vistazo de su vida aquí, y pensé que quizás ella se estaba dando cuenta que un día pronto, él podría elegir vivir con nosotros en su lugar.

—Ese fue un servicio hermoso —comentó Carlisle mientras dejábamos el estacionamiento cerca de la medianoche.

—Lo fue —acordé—. De verdad me gustó cómo hicieron que los niños guiaran todos los villancicos e himnos y repartieran las velas al final. Fue una gran forma de incorporarlos.

—Bueno, Jesús amaba a los niños —contestó Ryan semi sarcásticamente.

Todos nos reímos audiblemente, y el solemne encanto del servicio de la iglesia se rompió. Ryan habló casi sin parar en el asiento trasero, sin duda en un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto. La mayoría de lo que estaba diciendo ni siquiera tenía sentido.

Ryan permaneció despierto el tiempo suficiente para poner las galletas y la leche en la mesa de café junto al árbol y para ponerse el pijama. No estaba convencida de que hubiera hecho un gran trabajo cepillándose los dientes, pero lo dejé pasar, ya que apenas estaba lo suficientemente despierto para caminar hasta su habitación.

—Buenas noches, ma —murmuró mientras lo arropaba.

—Buenas noches, Ryan —susurré—. Feliz Navidad.

Abajo, Carlisle y Edward estaban dándole los toques finales a la bicicleta de diez velocidades que Ryan le había pedido a Santa Claus. Esme estaba sosteniendo el nuevo casco y las coderas y rodilleras que iban con ella, porque Santa se preocupaba por la seguridad.

—¡Esto es perfecto! Le encantará —susurró Esme tranquilizadoramente. Habíamos decidido compartir el costo del regalo de Santa para Ryan, pero Edward y yo habíamos ido a la tienda a escoger la bicicleta naranja y verde. Y en lugar de esperar hasta el último minuto, Edward la había armado en el garaje, sabiendo que Ryan no tendría tiempo para verla.

Agarré la colcha del respaldo del sofá.

—Vamos a ponerle esto encima así no es tan obvio.

—Bella, todavía va a parecer una bicicleta —respondió Edward, pero me ayudó a poner la colcha sobre el manubrio y el asiento.

Cada uno comió una galleta, y Edward se bebió la leche antes de que nos retiráramos por la noche. Con el nivel de emoción de Ryan de más temprano, dudaba que aguantara hasta las ocho de la mañana.

 _ **~~SD~~**_

Tenía razón, pero no fue Ryan quien me despertó a las siete y cuarto la mañana de Navidad. El firme golpe en la puerta me hizo enderezarme en la cama y ponerme la bata antes de correr por las escaleras. El resto de la casa todavía estaba en silencio, así que esperaba que quienquiera que fuera no hubiera despertado a nadie más.

A través de la ventana al lado de la puerta, pude ver las luces de una patrulla. El corazón se me subió a la garganta. Abrí la puerta con rapidez para ver a mi padre parado en el umbral, sosteniendo una taza de café recién hecho.

—Lamento que sea tan temprano, niña —me dijo—. Traté de llegar aquí anoche, pero Mark me cambió el turno así podía estar hoy aquí con ustedes.

Lancé los brazos alrededor de él en un gran abrazo. No importaba que me hubiera despertado tan temprano. Lo que me importaba era que se tomó el tiempo para venir y pasar Navidad conmigo como lo había hecho durante los últimos diez años.

Ya que todos los demás todavía estaban dormidos, papá y yo fuimos a la cocina, y comencé el desayuno. Los rollos de canela fueron al horno, y la cafetera comenzó a filtrar el café. Uno por uno, los adultos llegaron a la cocina, atraídos por los aromas duales de azúcar y especias y granos de café arábica.

Papá fue saludado afectuosamente por los Cullen y Edward, pero fue literalmente derribado cuando Ryan entró corriendo a la habitación.

—¡Abuelo! —gritó él—. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Papá se rio, un poco sin aliento, y se alejó de la encimera donde había sido empujado.

—Feliz Navidad, amigo. ¿Ya revisaste debajo del árbol?

—¡No! —gritó Ryan. Se dio la vuelta y corrió a la otra habitación a toda velocidad.

Edward tuvo la previsión de tener la cámara en la mano y tomó fotografías mientras Ryan sacaba la colcha de la bicicleta.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Esto es tan genial —dijo con efusividad Ryan. Creerías que él nunca antes había visto una bicicleta. Inmediatamente, él comenzó a señalarle varias características a Carlisle. El resto de nosotros tomamos asiento alrededor de la habitación y lo observamos.

Con el tiempo, Carlisle le recordó suavemente que había otros regalos bajo el árbol. Ryan entregó los regalos y después con emoción abrió los suyos. Papá le había conseguido su propia caña de pescar y caja de aparejos, así podían salir juntos cuando él quisiera. Ryan revisó cada uno de los anzuelos que papá había incluido y preguntó qué atraparía con cada uno.

Después, había montones de ropa, cajas de Legos, tarjetas de iTunes, y armas Nerf. Edward había insistido que cada uno necesitaba una, y antes de que Ryan pudiera abrir la suya, Edward había sacado la de él de atrás del sillón y le disparó a Ryan justo en la mejilla.

—¡No es justo! —gritó Ryan—. ¡La mía sigue atada aquí! ¡No la puedo sacar!

Se la quité y la desaté de cada atadura que sujetaba el regalo a la caja. Sin embargo, Esme me detuvo antes de que la sacara completamente.

—Ryan, ahora que has abierto todos tus regalos, ¿por qué no te sientas y nos observas abrir los nuestros? —sugirió Esme.

A Ryan no pareció gustarle mucho esa idea, pero hizo lo que ella le pidió, aunque de mala gana. Se removió inquietamente todo el tiempo que abrimos los regalos, y lo hicimos tan rápido como pudimos. Cuando el último obsequio, un nuevo par de zapatillas para correr para Edward, fue abierto, me metí a la cocina y traje la fuente caliente de rollos de canela.

Todos tomamos al menos uno, y Ryan suspiró contento mientras masticaba. La habitación estaba llena de papel y felicidad.

—Esta ha sido la mejor Navidad de la historia —concluyó Ryan, mirándonos a todos juntos como una familia.

 _Sí, de hecho, lo había sido._

* * *

 ***Clark Griswold:** es un personaje de la película Vacaciones.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Y gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Disculpen la tardanza. Este es el último capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Nos leemos en el epílogo. :)

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Itzel Lightwood, cavendano13, lizdayanna, Adriu, Yoliki, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, Melania, Cary, solecitopucheta, debynoe, Melany, freedom2604, paosierra, ELIZABETH, tulgarita, Cristal82, caresgar26, Jimena, y los Guest.


	39. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

—Jamie, vamos. Vamos a llegar tarde —dijo Ryan desde el vestíbulo. Su gorra de béisbol se encontraba baja en su frente, su cabello rojizo aclarado por el sol se asomaba por los costados. Necesitaba un corte de cabello, pero se negaba a conseguir uno hasta que la temporada terminara oficialmente. La Universidad de Washington estaba en los play-offs y Ryan se negaba a hacer cualquier cosa que los pudiera hacer perder. Edward continuaba diciéndome que debería estar agradecida de que él todavía estuviera dispuesto a cambiarse la ropa interior.

Jamie marchó por las escaleras y extendió las manos por la mochila que Ryan estaba sosteniendo con paciencia.

—Lo siento, lo siento. No podía encontrar mi guante. Lo engrasé anoche como me enseñaste.

Ryan sonrió, negando con la cabeza, y despeinando el cabello de su hermano pequeño.

—Para lo que te servirá si no llegas al juego. Métete al auto.

Puse los ojos en blanco y reprimí mi sonrisa ante sus bromas.

—Los encontraremos en el campo —le dije a Ryan y me estiré para besarlo en la mejilla. Se sonrojó y me dio un medio abrazo.

—Puede que quieras cambiar a esa —sugirió, señalando a Charlotte, su hermanita de cuatro años—. Ella pasó toda la práctica la otra noche en la tierra. Papá le dio un baño antes de que llegaras a casa.

Miré a mi hija y contuve la risa. Estaba usando calzas blancas, una falda con vuelos, y una camiseta rosa brillante, Converse negras, y una gorra de béisbol roja sobre su cabello rojizo con rulos. Claramente, ella se había vestido sola e ignoró el atuendo que yo le había dejado. Charlotte, o Lottie como la llamábamos, era muy independiente, y se creía una experta en moda como su tía Alice.

—Eh, es solo tierra. —Me encogí de hombros—. Se lavará como tú lo hiciste.

Algunos entrenadores estúpidos a lo largo del camino habían decidido que pantalones blancos eran perfectos para un equipo de béisbol de niños, un deporte jugado en la tierra. Esme y yo habíamos pasado horas tratando de sacar la arcilla y las manchas de césped de ellos. Estaba agradecida de que ahora la escuela tuviera que lavar los de Ryan.

Ryan se rio entre dientes, sin duda recordando, y se acercó a la puerta.

—Tengo que llevarlo al campo. Le dije a todos los niños que estuvieran ahí una hora antes, y no sería bueno que el entrenador asistente llegara tarde.

Balanceé a Lottie en mis brazos y salí al porche para ver a mis dos chicos salir del camino de entrada, Ryan manejando el viejo Volvo de Edward y Jamie en el asiento trasero. Eran muy cercanos ahora, pero no había sido fácil llegar a donde estábamos.

 **~SD~**

La semana siguiente a nuestra primera Navidad con Ryan fue al mismo tiempo locamente ocupada y solitaria. Edward y yo estuvimos trabajando como locos para ponernos al día en lo que nos habíamos perdido en las semanas antes de la festividad y para estar listos para nuestros días libres en la víspera de Año Nuevo. Cuando llegábamos a casa, la casa una vez cálida estaba como una cáscara vacía. Había recordatorios de nuestro hijo ausente por todos lados. Había dejado un set de Lego en el extremo de la mesa y una pelota bajo el árbol. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tenía la voluntad para guardarlos. Las llamadas nocturnas de Ryan eran lo más destacado de nuestros días, y una vez que colgábamos, el casi abrumador humor sombrío descendía sobre nosotros otra vez.

Para cuando la víspera de Año Nuevo llegó, estaba más que lista para una noche fuera. Edward se había anticipado y nos había reservado una habitación en el Sheraton donde sería el baile, así no teníamos que preocuparnos por llegar a casa después. Alice llegó a casa con los vestidos que ella y yo íbamos a usar treinta minutos después de que llegara de una media jornada de trabajo. Dos horas después, estábamos arregladas y metidas en vestidos dignos de nuestros hombres en uniformes.

Al menos pensaba que lo estábamos, hasta que vi a mi esposo parado en la base de las escaleras. No había tenido muchas oportunidades de ver a Edward en su nuevo uniforme de gala. Se veía tan... oficial, parado derecho con la gorra bajo el brazo.

Me detuve al pie de las escaleras sin darme cuenta. Alice me codeó para que avanzara, y eso me sacó de mi estupor. Edward se estiró y tomó mis manos, girándome alrededor.

—Te ves hermosa —murmuró, su amor por mí claro en su expresión. Todo lo que pude hacer fue mirarlo de regreso, empapándome de él y regresándole su amor con cada fibra de mi ser.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta, recordándonos que no estábamos solos. Me sonrojé instantáneamente y Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa. Él extendió su mano enfrente de él, con la palma arriba, señalándonos que fuéramos delante de él.

Edward dobló su codo y lo sostuvo para mí formalmente. Sonreí, metiendo la mano en el hueco de su brazo, y acompañándolo al cálido auto.

Aunque el baile sería arriba en uno de los salones de baile, hombres y mujeres de todas las edades en uniforme, y sus citas, llenaban el vestíbulo del Sheraton. Me sorprendió ver a tantas personas en diferentes uniformes, no solo los uniformes diferentes de varias divisiones, sino las diferencias entre las divisiones abarcando décadas de servicio. Varios hombres en uniformes similares a los de Edward y Jasper nos saludaron mientras caminábamos al ascensor, donde nos amontonamos al lado de un veterano anciano en silla de ruedas. Su cita, una elegante anciana en un precioso vestido dorado, estaba detrás de la silla con sus manos en los mangos. Era fácil ver el orgullo en su porte y expresión al acompañarlo a este evento. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hablarle, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y otros pasajeros se apresuraron a salir. Edward y yo nos hicimos al costado mientras la pareja de ancianos salía y después los seguimos por el pasillo.

Mesas llenas con los artículos de la subasta estaban ubicadas alrededor de los bordes de la habitación y líneas de personas caminaban en filas, con la ocasional parada para hacer una oferta. Otra mesa que contaba con objetos militares estaba puesta en el extremo del salón y atraía la atención con espadas colgadas, uniformes, y banderas. No tenía idea por dónde empezar o a dónde mirar primero.

Alice no parecía tener el mismo problema. Tan pronto como alguien llamó la atención de los hombres, me tiró hacia la primera mesa de subasta y hacia una multitud de personas viendo los artículos para hacer una oferta.

En el transcurso de la noche, los cuatro hicimos ofertas por diferentes artículos, bebimos, comimos, bailamos, y hablamos con los otros invitados. Había veteranos de todas las guerras desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial hasta el conflicto actual. Uno de los caballeros mayores sentados en nuestra mesa se dio cuenta del rango de Edward mientras nos acercábamos. Insegura de lo que él necesitaba, estaba lista para ir a ayudarlo cuando luchó para ponerse de pie y observé en shock mientras él saludaba a mi esposo y se ponía en posición de firmes. Su uniforme era viejo, pero bien cuidado, aunque ahora le quedaba un poco grande. Él claramente estaba orgulloso de su servicio y de los símbolos de ello.

—En descanso, cabo —dijo Edward con algo de autoridad, pero escuché la sorpresa en su voz. Me giré a mirarlo y su expresión era una mezcla de respeto, asombro, sorpresa, y orgullo. Saludó al hombre de regreso y caminó la corta distancia para estrecharle la mano. Un parche familiar se ubicaba en el hombro del hombre, familiar porque era el mismo parche cosido en el de mi esposo—. ¿Salerno? —escuché a Edward preguntar, agachándose así el anciano podía sentarse. Edward señaló a la pierna del hombre y al bastón que agarraba con su mano izquierda.

—Núremberg. Fue una feroz batalla. Peleé todo el camino hasta Francia, señor, solo para ser sacado a principios de abril por una bala perdida —se lamentó, después se rio entre dientes.

La señora con él, su esposa, si tenía que adivinar, sonrió con indulgencia y le palmeó el hombro.

—Oh, no te subestimes, Cecil. ¡Bala perdida! No dan medallas por balas perdidas —dijo ella.

Mi mirada se movió al pecho del hombre, como lo hizo la de Edward.

—La Estrella de Bronce —remarcó Edward, el respeto claro en su voz—. No, no otorgan esas por balas perdidas.

Después de mucha persuasión de nuestra parte, Cecil relató la historia durante la cena. Alice, Jasper y Betty, la esposa de Cecil desde hacía cincuenta y dos años, estaban tan cautivados como Edward y yo lo estábamos. Claramente, esta no era una historia que él había contado una y otra vez, pero la recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. Yo podía ver los campos con cráteres y arruinados, oler la pólvora y el humo en el aire, y sentir su dolor mientras veía a sus camaradas caer alrededor de él.

Cecil palmeó la mano de Betty y le sonrió.

—Después, cuando me enviaron a casa, me casé con mi chica de inmediato. —Betty se sonrojó un poco y pude ver un indicio de la colegiala que una vez había sido.

La mano de Edward encontró la mía debajo la mesa y la apretó.

—¿Crees que así seremos nosotros en cincuenta años? —susurró en mi oreja antes de besarme el cuello justo debajo de ella.

—Espero que sí —le susurré. Lo besé suavemente y descansé mi frente en la suya por un momento. Me separé solo cuando Edward se puso de pie.

—¿Bailas conmigo? —preguntó, extendiendo su mano.

No había forma de que me negara. Nos unimos a otras parejas en la pista y disfrutamos de la sensación de estar en los brazos del otro.

Ahí es donde me quedé el resto de la noche, en los brazos de Edward. Bailamos algunas canciones más, después nos despedimos tanto de nuestros viejos amigos como de los nuevos. En el vestíbulo, revisé mi teléfono y encontré un mensaje de texto de Esme. Ellos habían ido a un acto en Port Angeles por unas horas y papá había ido a quedarse con Ryan. Parecía que cuando habían llegado a la casa a las diez y media, tanto Ryan como papá se habían quedado dormidos en la sala con los créditos de la película reproduciéndose en el fondo.

Nos movimos con la multitud de personas y esperamos durante dos ascensores llenos hasta que conseguimos uno que estaba benditamente vacío. Una vez que la puerta se cerró en el ascensor, y ya no teníamos la necesidad de preocuparnos sobre la decencia y el decoro, Edward me giró para enfrentarlo y estrelló sus labios en los míos. Su beso era hambriento y lleno de deseo.

Con puñados de su almidonado uniforme, lo apreté hacia mí, arrojándome en nuestra pasión sin intención de resurgir antes de Año Nuevo. Salimos trastabillando del ascensor, con los labios todavía juntos, cuando llegamos a nuestro piso. A la distancia, escuché un par de chiflidos y un "¡Vaya por ella, mayor!" pero tener a mi sexy soldado en nuestra habitación y desvestirlo era mucho más importante para mí.

—Mierda, te necesito —gimió Edward tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Sus manos buscaron ciegamente la cremallera, después la bajó con torpeza. Gimió de nuevo cuando retrocedió y vio mi lencería.

—¿Feliz Año Nuevo? —dije juguetonamente, agarrando su corbata y jalándolo conmigo hacia la cama.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, de hecho —acordó.

Trabajamos rápidamente en su uniforme, aunque tuvimos cuidado de no arrugarlo demasiado. Alice podría quejarse de mi vestido en la mañana, pero escucharla definitivamente le ganaba a tener que volver a planchar todas las arrugas del uniforme.

Sin embargo, no tuvimos el mismo cuidado con el edredón del hotel. Gateé hacia el montón de almohadas en la cabecera y me giré justo a tiempo para ver a Edward acechando hacia mí, con una mirada de depredador en su cara.

Me presionó en el colchón con su cuerpo y sus labios encontraron los míos, hambrientos y un poco exigentes. Metí una mano en su cabello y arrastré mis uñas por su espalda. Su gruñido en respuesta me dijo lo mucho que le gustaba mi fortaleza.

La mano de Edward se movió entre nosotros y entre mis piernas, donde yo estaba caliente y necesitada. Empujé mis caderas en su mano, después sentí el pinchazo cuando el encaje que me cubría cedía. Mis gruñidos alentaron a Edward, y los tomó como permiso para continuar. Sus dedos acariciaron mi piel mojada, masajeando mi clítoris de la forma más deliciosa. Podía sentir el placer construyéndose y me moví con él, nuestras bocas todavía conectadas, aunque nuestros besos habían dado paso a jadear juntos.

Escuché mi quejido cuando él sacó los dedos y sentí la sonrisa en sus labios. Quería castigarlo por detenerse cuando estaba tan cerca y alentarlo a continuar todo al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, solo pude enterrar mis dedos en su musculosa espalda cuando entró en mí con una rápida embestida.

La cornisa estaba tan cerca y quería la caída libre en el éxtasis, pero la lenta retirada de Edward no me iba a llevar ahí.

—Por favor —suspiré, arqueando la espalda para estar aún más cerca de él, como si eso pudiera ayudar.

—Vente en mí, Bella. Vente en mi pene. —Su profunda y grave voz, fuerte en la silenciosa habitación, me envió en espirales al olvido. Grité mientras mi cuerpo se detenía y contraía, las olas de placer prácticamente paralizándome con su fuerza.

Edward no redujo la velocidad como usualmente hacía mientras yo bajaba de mi orgasmo. En todo caso, él embistió con más fuerza y más rápido, llenándome tan completamente que estaba segura que todavía sería capaz de sentirlo en la mañana.

—Eso es, nena —gruñó—. Dámelo. Déjame sentirte de nuevo.

Cómo él todavía era capaz de hablar, no tenía ni idea. Yo apenas podía formar un pensamiento coherente, mucho menos vocalizarlo.

—¿Me sientes, Bella? ¿Es mi pene el que te hace sentir bien?

Sus palabras sucias y sus embestidas repentinamente erráticas lo lograron. Mi orgasmo me golpeó de la nada y me cegó con su fuerza. Vagamente, registré el sonido casi torturado proviniendo de mi amor, pero no fue hasta que sus brazos cedieron que me di cuenta que él también había acabado.

El costado derecho de Edward se tensó mientras él trataba de juntar la energía para moverse cuando lo detuve.

—No —susurré—. Me gusta sentirte así. Me centra. —Y después de nuestra noche juntos, necesitaba su peso para recordarme que él todavía estaba aquí y para atarme a la Tierra. Había escuchado a Cecil contarnos sobre su tiempo en la guerra, además de un marino que participó en la famosa batalla de Iwo Jima, dos veteranos de Vietnam que sobrevivieron al encarcelamiento, y un soldado que luchó en la Guerra del Golfo y, más recientemente, en Afganistán. Todo el tiempo, mi mano descansó en la rodilla de Edward y estaba perfectamente consciente que era solo por la gracia de Dios que él había sobrevivido a sus batallas y regresado a mí. Su peso me confirmaba que él todavía estaba aquí, a diferencia de tantos otros cuyos seres queridos solo tenían sus recuerdos para sostenerlos.

Pronto, ya no podíamos ignorar la raspadura del edredón contra mi espalda, y el rápido enfriamiento de nuestro sudor. Con una mueca, Edward se sentó y se pasó las manos por la cabeza. A pesar de la mirada de disgusto que pasó por su rostro mientras miraba el lío que habíamos hecho en la cama, su expresión era tierna cuando sus ojos regresaron a mi cara. Extendió la mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, así podíamos limpiarnos.

—¿Feliz Año Nuevo? —dijo juguetonamente después de mirar el reloj en la mesa de luz, como si realmente pensara que había sido nada menos que completamente maravilloso finalizar la locura del año pasado en sus brazos.

Le pequé en el hombro, y le di una sonrisa pícara.

—Eh, podría haber sido mejor —respondí con un encogimiento de hombros. Sin embargo, no pude mantener el engaño. Me reí y evadí sus dedos cuando trataron de hacerme cosquillas en venganza.

Después de una larga ducha que contuvo más caricias de las que eran correctas, nos metimos bajo las sábanas y nos acurrucamos juntos, exhaustos. Antes de que lo supiera, una luz brillante se filtraba por las cortinas que habíamos olvidado cerrar. Y de esa forma, un nuevo año había comenzado con su propio conjunto de desafíos.

 **~SD~**

Intercambiar fines de semana con Ryan no era la hazaña más fácil, y mientras las primeras semanas de enero pasaban, se hacía claro lo difícil que iba a ser. Había festivales escolares, pijamadas, y fiestas de cumpleaños que no se podía perder. Algunas veces parecía que Edward y yo pasábamos más tiempo en la carretera que en casa.

Fue uno de esos viajes lo que marcó el curso del año nuevo para nosotros. Mi teléfono sonó con un número desconocido de Seattle.

— _Soy el agente Alec Majors de la oficina de Seattle del FBI. ¿Es Isabella Swan?_ —dijo la voz en el otro extremo cuando respondí.

Me aclaré la garganta por el nudo que se me había formado.

—Soy Isabella Masen. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo, agente Majors?

— _Oh, tienes razón. Tu papá me dijo que te habías casado. Lo siento por eso_ —respondió el agente Majors, su tono instantáneamente más amigable que el súper oficial que me había saludado.

Sonreí débilmente.

—Está bien. ¿Todo está bien?

 _—Sí, eso creo. Lamento que no hayamos realmente hablado hasta ahora. Tenemos noticias del juicio de Robert Gerandy; la fiscal quería llamarlos, pero pensé que sería mejor si venían de alguien familiar._ —Antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué me estaba llamando, ya que no lo conocía en absoluto, él continuó—: _Traté de hablar con tu papá, pero él estaba fuera de contacto, y esto no podía esperar. El juicio de Bob Gerandy comenzará la tercera semana de enero, el 22._

—Oh. —La simple palabra escapó de mí mientras todos los pensamientos atravesando mi cabeza huían. No pasó mucho tiempo, apenas segundos, para que todo un nuevo conjunto de preocupaciones tomaran su lugar—. Eso es muy pronto, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, siempre he escuchado que los juicios como este pueden tomar años —divagué. Una mirada a Edward lo mostró mirándome alarmado. Articulé «el juicio de Gerandy» hacia él mientras presionaba la pantalla del teléfono para ponerlo en altavoz.

— _Usualmente toman más tiempo, a veces años, pero su confesión y su edad nos dieron un poco más de ventaja_ —explicó el agente Majors.

—Creía que un acuerdo para reducir la pena estaba fuera de cuestión —intervino Edward, su confusión tan evidente como la mía—. Lo siento, Edward Masen aquí.

— _El acuerdo está fuera de cuestión, pero él confesó el delito y estaba dispuesto a admitir su culpa en la corte para la reducción de la pena antes de que éste se retirara. Todas las declaraciones que hizo concernientes al acuerdo para reducir la pena están permitidas en la corte. La fiscal que el señor Mancuso designó va a hacer caer todo el peso de la ley sobre él, acusándolo de todo lo que pueda_ —explicó Alec.

—¿Qué es lo que Gerandy espera ganar? —preguntó Edward.

Alec bufó.

— _A su edad, no lo sé. Tal vez está esperando que el jurado decida dejarlo salir de la cárcel antes que sus huesos se pudran. El cargo de secuestro puede conseguirle veinte años, y el de tráfico humano otros cinco, en adicional a las multas que podrían alcanzar hasta diez mil dólares. La fiscal también tiene todo una serie de otros delitos menores. Ella está tratando de convertirlo en un ejemplo._

—¿Tendremos que testificar? —pregunté, el nudo en la boca de mi estómago creciendo. No era porque estaba nerviosa por testificar en la corte. No había enfrentado a Gerandy desde que toda esta dura experiencia comenzó y ahora, ahora sabía exactamente lo que nos habíamos perdido. Ahora, no estaba segura de lo bien que seríamos capaces de contener nuestras emociones.

— _Sí_ —respondió Alec con firmeza—. _Es por eso que era tan importante para mí ponerme en contacto con ustedes esta noche. Miranda Appleton los debería llamar en la mañana. Ella va a querer repasar su testimonio antes de ponerlos en el estrado._

No estaba segura de qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar. Mi mente estaba en blanco y solo parpadeé.

—Gracias por avisarnos, Alec —dijo Edward finalmente, su voz desprovista de emoción y su cara tensa. Noté distraídamente que sus nudillos estaban blancos alrededor del volante. Alec dijo algo más que no capté antes de colgar. Solo lo noté porque la pantalla del teléfono destelló y volvió al teclado de marcación.

Afortunadamente, no estábamos muy lejos de casa, porque el resto del viaje fue en silencio. Quería decir algo, pero no podía formular ningún verdadero pensamiento coherente. Mi mente era una masa de tumultuosas emociones: confusión por cómo sentirme por el próximo juicio, incertidumbre por ver de nuevo al hombre que robó a mi hijo, y preocupación por el hombre luchando a mi lado.

Mi preocupación por él se impuso sobre el resto mientras atravesábamos la puerta. Edward prácticamente tiró nuestra maleta y caminó hacia la cocina, jalándose el cabello.

Lo seguí hacia esa habitación, silenciosamente evaluándolo, pero sin alguna indicación, no estaba segura de cómo ayudarlo.

—Háblame —le pedí en voz baja.

La cabeza de Edward se levantó alarmada y sus ojos buscaron los míos. Empujé mi ansiedad al fondo de mi mente, y dominé mis facciones como a menudo hacía con mis pacientes. Edward suspiró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina. Sus manos estaban enterradas en su cabello con sus codos apoyados en sus muslos. Me senté a su lado, esperando a que analizara sus pensamientos.

—No estoy seguro si puedo hacer esto, Bella —admitió finalmente—. No sé si puedo revivirlo. Aunque fue malo para mí, sé que fue peor para ti. Tú finalmente has comenzado a sentirte más... segura. No quiero que esto te retroceda. —Sonaba dolorido.

—Hay una diferencia esta vez, Edward —dije en voz baja, sacando su mano de su cabello y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Esperé a continuar hasta que me miró—. Esta vez, nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Me miró fijamente por un largo momento, y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí. Sí, lo hacemos.

 **~SD~**

Miranda nos llamó a la mañana siguiente. Durante las siguientes dos semanas, nos reunimos con ella al menos cuatro veces para repasar nuestro testimonio. A solo una semana, Edward y yo nos tomamos un día libre para acompañar a Miranda a Forks. No estaba ni un poco sorprendida de encontrar a Esme y Carlisle en casa con Ryan de pie entre ellos cuando llegamos. Sin embargo, estaba sorprendida ante el comportamiento de Miranda. Con Edward y yo, ella no había sido nada menos que simpática y alentadora. Ella era rígida y formal con ambos de los Cullen, y entendí por qué era considerada una abogada dura.

—Necesito hablar con los Cullen por un momento —dijo ella, inmediatamente después de que las presentaciones terminaron—. Edward, Bella, ¿por qué no llevan a Ryan a la sala, y los acompañaré en un momento?

Edward frunció el ceño, pero envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ryan y lo guio fuera del vestíbulo. Levanté mi bolsa del piso y comencé a salir detrás de ellos, deteniéndome justo afuera de la puerta cuando la escuché comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

—El FBI me ha informado que no encontraron evidencia de su complicidad en el secuestro de Ryan. Con eso dicho, quiero que sepan que no estoy feliz con la decisión de no proceder. Ustedes compraron un bebé robado. Quiero ver los documentos originales de la adopción, y discutiremos qué medidas adicionales se tomarán.

Me escapé de la puerta y me metí a la sala. Detrás de mí, pude escuchar movimiento, y supe que Carlisle iría a su oficina por el papeleo que le pidió. Mi expresión debió haber reflejado mi sorpresa porque Edward me miró alarmado. Sacudí la cabeza mínimamente, no queriendo que Ryan supiera lo que Miranda había dicho. Él estaba tan sensible por los sentimientos de ambos pares de padres que temía que eso pudiera afectar sus respuestas.

Ryan le pasó a Edward un videojuego, alejando su atención cuando Miranda entró en la habitación. Ella puso su maletín en la mesa de café y comenzó a sacar sus documentos.

—¿Te puedo traer algo para beber? —pregunté, haciendo mi voz tan agradable como podía.

Ella no parecía notar nada incorrecto, o si lo hizo, no dio ninguna señal.

—Claro. Me encantaría un poco de agua —respondió sin mirarme. Me sentí despedida, pero era un total alivio.

Esme estaba apoyada contra la encimera de la cocina con la cabeza entre las manos. Sus hombros temblaban y podía escuchar sus respiraciones salir en jadeos bruscos.

—¿Esme? —susurré. Había esperado que estuviera un poco asustada, pero no esto.

—Oh, Dios, Bella —jadeó. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y temerosos—. Se lo van a llevar y nos van a meter en la cárcel. Ella cree que lo ayudamos.

—Nadie te va a meter a la cárcel —le aseguré, esperando sonar más confiada de lo que me sentía. Por supuesto, no podía decirle que nadie se llevaría a Ryan, porque exactamente eso era lo que estábamos haciendo. Teníamos la intención de mantenerlos como una parte de su vida, pero con el tiempo, él dejaría su hogar. Su respiración todavía salía en jadeos mientras frotaba su espalda.

Una vez que ella se había calmado un poco, me moví alrededor de ella y llené seis vasos con agua helada. Esme vio lo que estaba haciendo y tomó tres. Regresamos a la sala donde todos los demás habían tomado sus lugares; Edward me dio una sonrisa tensa y palmeó el sillón a su lado.

Por la siguiente hora y media, Miranda interrogó a Carlisle y Esme sobre su testimonio. Ella preguntó sobre sus dificultades para concebir, sus intentos fallidos de intervención médica, y lo que finalmente los llevó a su decisión de adoptar.

—Quiero que estén preparados para este tipo de preguntas —replicó Miranda después de que Carlisle se resistiera a la naturaleza intrusiva de sus preguntas—. La defensa no va a consentirlos, señora Cullen. Aparte de desprestigiar a alguien más, no tienen esperanza de que absuelvan a su cliente. Es mi trabajo asegurarme que ustedes no duden, que su testimonio sea sólido. Lo siento si me encuentra ofensiva; le aseguro, que será mucho peor cuando alguien más haga las mismas preguntas.

Ella fue mucho más amable durante el interrogatorio de Ryan.

—¿Cuándo supiste que eras adoptado?

»¿Qué te dijeron los Cullen de tus padres biológicos?

»¿Puedes contarme cómo era tu vida antes de mayo pasado?

Después, Miranda dirigió sus preguntas a su vida desde que nos conoció. Me pregunté si el que estuviéramos en la habitación influiría en sus respuestas, pero razoné que probablemente estaríamos en la corte si fuera necesario llamarlo al estrado.

Repasaron las preguntas esperadas sobre cómo se sintió de conocernos, cómo era la vida en nuestro hogar, por qué no había elegido mudarse permanentemente, antes de indagar en su relación con el resto de nuestra familia y amigos.

Ryan habló con entusiasmo de mi papá, lo genial que era que Charlie fuera el jefe de policía, y lo mucho que a ambos les gustaba el béisbol. Los padres de Edward también habían causado una gran impresión en nuestro hijo. Él describió a Elizabeth como el tipo de abuela que horneaba y siempre olía a galletas, y a Ed como un narrador. Ya que pescar era algo que Ryan hizo con mi papá, Ed le prometió llevarlo a un tour por un museo cuando fuéramos al este a visitarlos.

En definitiva, eso pintó una hermosa fotografía de la familia en la que Ryan nació. Aunque sabía que el testimonio de Edward lo empañaría, vi cuán condenatorio sería el testimonio de Ryan. El doctor Gerandy afirmaba que robó a Ryan para darle una familia amorosa que pudiera mantenerlo, cuando toda la evidencia apuntaba al hecho de que él ya tenía una.

—¿Por qué no te has mudado a Seattle a vivir con tus padres biológicos, Ryan? —preguntó Miranda, metiendo la pregunta cuando él menos la esperaba—. Después de todo, solo has vivido en Forks por ocho meses. Seguramente no sería demasiado difícil mudarse de nuevo.

Los cuatro habíamos sido claros con Ryan que, por ahora, era su decisión. Sus ojos se movieron a cada cara y sus manos se retorcieron en su regazo.

Siempre su protectora, Esme intervino.

—¿Esto es realmente necesario? Ryan sabe que esa es su decisión, y él está claramente incómodo. No sé cómo esto le ayuda, de todas formas.

—No lo hace —respondió Miranda suavemente—. Y nunca lo preguntaría. Sin embargo, el abogado de la defensa lo hará. Podría argumentar que la decisión de Ryan de permanecer en su casa refleja cómo se siente por la situación, que su opinión es que los Cullen proveen un hogar más estable y amoroso.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —gritó Ryan—. Soy todo lo que tienen. —Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de revelar, Ryan se tapó la boca con las manos y lucía aterrorizado.

Miranda pareció reconocer el cambio en el ambiente y la tensión que de repente llenó al grupo.

—Voy a ir al baño —dijo ella en voz baja y se excusó.

Esme y yo inmediatamente tomamos nuestros lugares en ambos lados de Ryan, mientras Carlisle y Edward se sentaron en la mesa de café enfrentándolo.

—Cariño —comenzó Esme—, ¿es realmente así como te sientes?

Ryan miró a su regazo y se encogió de hombros. Cuando respondió, no levantó la vista. Si fuera posible para él encogerse aún más, lo haría justo ante nuestros ojos.

—Ma y papá pueden tener otros hijos; no estarán solos. Si los dejo, ustedes no tendrán a nadie.

El jadeo de Esme fue una mezcla de dolor y horror. El corazón se me atascó en la garganta. Mi hijo pensaba que podíamos reemplazarlo con otro niño. Él se quedaba aquí en lugar de mudarse a Seattle así Esme y Carlisle no estarían solos.

Ninguno en realidad sabía qué decir. Ellos parecían tan impotentes como yo me sentía.

—Ry, amigo, tú sabes que los cuatro siempre te amaremos, ¿verdad? ¿Que, no importa qué, siempre seremos parte de tu vida? —preguntó Edward, tratando de tranquilizarlo de la única forma que sabía.

Ryan se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—Ryan, no te puedes hacer esto —declaró Carlisle—. Tu mamá y yo te amamos, pero todavía nos tenemos el uno al otro. Eso nunca cambiará. Y siempre te tendremos a ti, aunque no vivas aquí.

Esto pareció calmarlo un poco, pero sabía que este problema estaba lejos de terminarse. Miranda regresó y finalizó su interrogatorio. Antes de irse, ella nos recordó cuándo teníamos que estar en la corte, y prometió llamar si había algún cambio. Tan pronto como ella se fue, un Jetta destartalado tomó su lugar en el camino de entrada.

Como había prometido cuando lo llamé, Jacob había dejado todo y venido a ayudar.

—No sé qué hacer —confesé mientras todos deliberábamos en la cocina—. Hemos dejado esta decisión en él, así sentía que tenía algún control sobre la situación. Sin embargo, parece que eso es contraproducente y él se siente presionado.

—Siente algo de presión, sobre todo de sí mismo —acordó Jacob—. Sin embargo, creo que sería peor quitarle sus opciones. He hecho mucha investigación y hablado con un montón de psicólogos de otras familias en la misma situación. El denominador común que todos han enfrentado mayormente era la orden de la corte de regresar a familias que no conocían.

»Están haciendo lo correcto —nos tranquilizó—. Incluso si no siempre es fácil.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarlo? —preguntó Esme—. ¿Te-Tenemos que mudarnos a Seattle?

—No —dijo Jacob con firmeza—. Por supuesto que no. Es una buena idea darle el control sobre su decisión, por ahora, pero también darle el control sobre sus vidas no será beneficioso a largo plazo. Ryan es un buen niño, pero si le cumplen todos sus caprichos, con el tiempo comenzará a usar eso. Él también necesita la estabilidad, la rutina. Déjenme hablar con él, ver dónde está su cabeza esta noche, pero en este momento, creo que están haciendo un buen trabajo dadas las circunstancias.

Jacob se levantó para ir a la habitación de Ryan, y Carlisle se movió como si se fuera a pararse con él. Jacob le ofreció su sonrisa fácil, y palmeó el hombro de Carlisle, como si le indicara que se quedara ahí. El andar de Jacob lo llevó rápido por la habitación, y pudimos escuchar sus pisadas en las escaleras minutos después.

Jacob bajó quince minutos después y nos encontró todavía en la cocina, entablando el tipo de charla que uno utiliza mientras espera algo importante.

—Él está bastante agitado por las preguntas de hoy —informó Jacob—. Creo que el juicio lo ha hecho considerar algunas cosas que en realidad nunca pensó y no ha tenido tiempo de procesarlas. Denle esta noche para analizar las cosas. Sé que el juicio comienza el lunes, y Ryan necesita tener la cabeza clara si va a tener que testificar.

Con gran pesar, Edward y yo desandamos los pasos de Jacob para decirle a Ryan buenas noches y adiós. Teníamos que regresar a la ciudad para prepararnos para la semana siguiente, ya que estábamos planeando pasar la mayor parte de ésta en la corte. Los rastros de lágrimas se habían secado en la cara de Ryan mientras él dormía acurrucado alrededor de su almohada. Una manta desgastada que nunca había visto, pero que obviamente era muy querida, estaba aferrada a su puño.

Era otro recordatorio de lo que nunca habíamos tenido. Su amada manta de seguridad fue comprada por alguien más; lavada por alguien más; y amorosamente remendada por alguien más. Mi corazón se contrajo. Aunque sabía que Esme y Carlisle lo amaban y lo habían criado como propio, en mi mente, Ryan todavía era _mi_ hijo.

Pero en ese momento, me quedó claro que no lo era. Puede que lo diera a luz, pero en todas las formas que contaban, Esme era su madre. De repente, entendí la reticencia de Ryan. A pesar de las falencias de mi madre, dejarla para vivir con mi padre había sido una de las decisiones más difíciles que había tenido que tomar y había sido una adolescente, no un niño de diez años teniendo que decidir si mudarse con personas que apenas conocía.

Después de darle a Ryan un rápido beso, prácticamente huí al auto. No estaba segura de poder expresar lo que estaba sintiendo y estaba asustada de incluso tratar de hablar. Afortunadamente, o Edward sintió mi desaliento y me estaba dejando procesarlo hasta que estuviera lista para hablar, o él estaba sintiendo las mismas emociones abrumadoras que yo. Fuera lo que fuera, el viaje a casa fue silencioso, de nuevo.

La mañana del lunes amaneció gris y fría. El clima invernal coincidía con mi estado de ánimo. Aunque este debería haber sido un paso para cerrar el peor capítulo de mi vida, yo sentía que estaba reabriendo las viejas heridas y retrocediéndome diez años.

Edward estaba casi tan tenso como yo. Las pocas veces que nos hablábamos era para cosas como pasar la pasta de dientes, y probablemente habría sido mejor si no lo hiciéramos. El resultado final era nada más que ataques inducidos por el estrés.

—¿Te dijo Miranda el orden de los testimonios hoy? —preguntó Edward, mientras manejábamos por el centro de la ciudad hacia la corte.

Me encogí de hombros, dudando mientras pensaba la mejor forma de responder ya que no creía que podía manejar otra discusión esta mañana.

—No más de lo que nos dijo durante el fin de semana. Darán las declaraciones iniciales esta mañana, y depende de cuánto se extiendan, o habrá un receso para almorzar, o subiré al estrado. Creo que Miranda está planeando ponernos a los dos, seguidos por nuestros padres, en el estrado primero. Sin embargo, si no continuamos hasta después del almuerzo, me sorprendería que lleguen tan lejos.

Él pareció perdido en sus pensamientos ante mi respuesta.

—¿Crees que habrá un receso intermedio para que me encuentres en el pasillo?

—¿En el pasillo? —pregunté, sorprendida—. ¿Por qué estarás en el pasillo? No hay una orden de exclusión. Miranda dijo que el juez derogó la petición ya que todos somos familia.

Él no respondió inmediatamente. Observé su cara mientras se concentraba en entrar en el garaje vigilado y estacionar el auto. Apagó el auto, pero no hizo movimiento para salir. En su lugar, se hundió en su asiento y se quedó mirando por el parabrisas.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo, Bella. No estoy seguro si puedo escucharte repetir lo que tuviste que pasar sola. Me come vivo todos los días, saber que debería haber estado ahí. Que debería haber peleado más duro para estar en esa habitación contigo mientras dabas a luz a nuestro hijo. Debería haber peleado más duro para quedarme contigo después de que él nació, en vez de huir y dejarte para lidiar con todo sola. Si hubiera hecho cualquiera de esas cosas, puede que hoy no estuviéramos aquí haciendo esto. —La culpa cubriendo su voz era tan intensa que no estaba segura de cómo no lo había hundido.

—Tienes razón. Tal vez no estaríamos aquí, juntos. Con el estrés de tener un hijo tan jóvenes, podríamos no haber sobrevivido como pareja. Si hubiéramos creído que perdimos a Ryan, y te quedabas, tampoco estoy segura de que hubiéramos salido ilesos de eso. Estaba tan perdida en mi dolor, Edward. Todo lo que podemos hacer es disfrutar el hecho de que encontramos nuestro camino de regreso al otro, y que nuestro hijo en realidad no murió. No te puedes culpar. La única persona culpable es ese hombre en juicio. Si tienes que dejar la corte, lo entenderé. No te lo echaré en cara, pero significaría mucho para mí tenerte ahí. Yo... —Me callé en un susurró, la emoción ahogándome.

La cabeza de Edward se movió con brusquedad y no perdió tiempo en jalarme hacia él lo mejor que podía sobre la consola.

—No debería haber ninguna duda en eso, Bella. Si me necesitas ahí, lidiaré con ello. Te amo —susurró en tono tranquilizador.

Pensé en discutir que no tenía que hacerlo, pero la verdad era que lo necesitaba ahí. Hice una nota mental para que hablara con alguien cuando todo esto terminara, pero ahora no era el momento de sacar el tema. Teníamos suficientes obstáculos que enfrentar durante las próximas semanas.

Nos separamos unos minutos después. El tiempo se estaba agotando, y solo teníamos unos minutos antes de que tuviéramos que estar en la corte. Como el caballero que era, Edward me encontró en mi puerta y me ayudó a salir del auto.

Por consejo de Miranda, Edward estaba en uniforme. Parecía todo el oficial y caballero que era mientras me escoltaba a través de la multitud de periodistas llenando los escalones de la corte. Las reacciones de todos mientras pasábamos dejaron claro por qué ella había sido tan insistente. Incluso si la justicia y la verdad no hubieran estado de nuestro lado, la presencia de Edward como un oficial del ejército nos daba una ventaja injusta.

Miranda, Ryan, y los Cullen nos estaban esperando afuera de las puertas de la corte. Ella nos dio un rápido informe, y nos aconsejó mantener la boca cerrada, no importaba lo que fuera declarado, y nos apresuró adentro. Charlie, Elizabeth, Edward Senior, y para mi sorpresa, Renée y Phil, estaban sentados en la segunda fila. Solo tuvimos tiempo para rápidos abrazos y saludos antes de que el alguacil gritara:

—Todos de pie.

Miranda podría haber tenido una carrera como periodista, si no hubiera elegido la ley. Palabra por palabra, ella tejió nuestra historia, los hilos envolviendo a todos los miembros del jurado en el estrado, capturándolos en nuestro dolor y sufrimiento. Una vez, cuando ella con fuerza dijo: «Este hombre, el doctor Robert Gerandy, maquinó el tormento de ellos», vi a uno de los jurados mirarlo con furia. No tenía idea de cómo él se iba a defender contra el hechizo que ella había tejido.

Hasta que su abogado se puso de pie y abrió la boca.

Mentira tras mentira salió de sus labios. Donde Miranda nos había pintado como unos jóvenes inteligentes tratando de construir una vida con nuestro hijo, él nos difamó como unos adolescentes irresponsables, jugando a la casita y preparándonos para el fracaso. Le dio al jurado un cuento de dos niños que renunciaron a la patria potestad, y se arrepintieron una vez que habían logrado su propio éxito. Sostuvo que la confesión del doctor Gerandy fue coaccionada por mi padre. Robert Gerandy era un buen hombre, dijo él, un doctor que había dedicado toda su vida al pequeño pueblo de Forks; un hombre que había hecho lo mejor que podía para ayudar a dos chicos en una mala situación y ahora estaba pagando por su generosidad.

Quería vomitar.

Las declaraciones iniciales se extendieron por tanto tiempo que la jueza llamó a un receso para almorzar tan pronto como él terminó. Entre mis nervios y las acusaciones del abogado, no había forma de que pudiera comer. Lo poco del desayuno que logré comer estaba amenazando con hacer una reaparición como iba la cosa. Edward trató de que tomara un poco de la sopa que ordenó, pero el olor de las zanahorias cocidas me recordó a la comida del hospital y a tiempos más difíciles y tristes. Solo la empujé y picoteé mi panecillo.

Edward parecía preocupado, pero considerando que él comió tanto como yo, se abstuvo de comentar. Estábamos todos en silencio mientras regresábamos a la corte. Sabiendo que subiría primero, Edward me detuvo afuera de las puertas y me metió en sus brazos.

—No importa qué, quiero que sepas que te amo. Ambos sabemos que ese abogado no va a ser amable, pero tú y yo sabemos la clase de mujer que eres. Ryan sabe la clase de mujer que eres y te ama, también. —Edward me besó, asegurándose que sintiera cada onza de su amor y apoyo hasta el fondo de mi corazón.

Esme me sonrió y puso su mano en mi brazo, una muestra silenciosa de fuerza. Ella, Ryan, y Carlisle no estarían en la corte con nosotros, ya que estaban programados para testificar más tarde. Le di una sonrisa tensa a cambio antes de atravesar las puertas.

Miranda me llamó al estrado tan pronto como la jueza tomó su lugar. Después de decir mi juramento de "jurar por Dios decir la verdad, toda la verdad, y nada más que la verdad", me senté en la rígida silla de madera, tomé una respiración profunda, y declaré mi nombre completo para el registro.

—Doctora Masen, al comienzo de su último año de secundaria, ¿cuáles eran sus planes para después de la graduación?

—Planeaba asistir a la universidad, ya sea en Seattle, cerca de mi padre en Forks, Washington, o a una de las escuelas a las que había aplicado en la costa este —respondí, igual que habíamos practicado.

—¿Pasó algo para alterar esos planes?

—A principios de octubre, mi novio, Edward Masen, y yo descubrimos que estaba embarazada. Obviamente, las escuelas de la costa este estaban descartadas, ya que los dos queríamos permanecer cerca de la familia.

—¿Tenían la intención de quedarse con el bebé en ese momento, ya que tenía fecha de parto antes del final del año escolar? —preguntó Miranda.

—Sí. Edward y yo habíamos discutido otras opciones, antes de decirles a nuestras familias, y queríamos quedarnos con el bebé. —Fui firme. Quería asegurarme que el jurado entendiera que no había duda en esto.

Más de una hora pasó mientras Miranda me preguntaba sobre cada parte de mi embarazo, las reacciones de nuestros padres, las reacciones de los otros estudiantes, y el nacimiento de Ryan. Le habíamos dado los álbumes de recortes que yo había hecho como evidencia de mi amor por mi hijo, y ella se los mostró al jurado. Preguntó sobre los días y semanas que siguieron al nacimiento de Ryan, y mis subsiguientes pesadillas. Varios de los jurados tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Siguió en contacto con Edward Masen después que él dejó Forks? —preguntó ella.

—No —respondí simplemente.

—¿Cuándo se encontraron de nuevo?

Describí el día que nos encontramos en el supermercado, y le di al jurado una breve sinopsis de nuestra relación. Cuando Miranda me preguntó sobre ver a Ryan cuando volvimos a Forks, me ahogué mientras los recuerdos de ese día me atravesaban.

Afortunadamente, Miranda fue paciente mientras me guiaba a través del recuento de nuestros últimos meses. Hubo más de una ocasión en la que tuve que parar porque mis emociones estaban demasiado vivas, demasiado cerca de la superficie. Había usado la mitad de la caja de pañuelos disponibles para cuando ella hizo su última serie de preguntas.

—¿Ama a su hijo? —preguntó Miranda.

—Por supuesto —respondí sin vacilar.

—¿Cuándo comenzó a amar a su hijo? —aclaró.

Esta era una respuesta fácil para mí.

—El día que descubrí que Edward y yo lo habíamos creado.

—¿Alguna vez consideró que Ryan tendría una vida mejor con otra persona?

—Por supuesto que lo consideré. Edward y yo consideramos todas las opciones. Sin embargo, concluimos que no importaba lo difíciles que nuestras vidas fueran por unos años, él valía la pena, y que nunca nadie sería capaz de amarlo tanto como nosotros. Ese amor nos permitiría proporcionar la mejor vida posible para nuestro hijo —declaré.

Miranda me sonrió y agradeció. Finalmente le di un rápido vistazo al jurado y encontré muy pocos ojos secos en el estrado.

El abogado de la defensa se puso de pie y se abotonó el saco.

—Doctora Masen, ¿a los diecisiete años, alguna vez había tenido más que un trabajo de medio tiempo con salario mínimo? —preguntó él.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Trabajaba medio tiempo en Newton's Outfitters para ganar dinero para diversión, pero mis padres preferían que me centrara en la escuela.

—¿Alguna vez el señor Masen había tenido una posición de permanencia en la fuerza laboral?

—No que yo sepa. Él trabajaba durante el verano para ahorrar un poco de dinero, pero nada por más de unos meses en esa época. —No estaba segura a dónde se estaba dirigiendo con esto, pero no me gustaba como sonaba.

—Si ninguno de ustedes tenía ninguna especialidad o experiencia en la fuerza laboral, ¿cómo pretendían mantener a su hijo? —preguntó astutamente.

No estaba preparada para esta línea de preguntas tan bien como debería haber estado, y no sabía cuál era su objetivo.

—Nuestro plan era ayudarnos mutuamente, y trabajar juntos para mantener a nuestro hijo. Habríamos tenido dos meses después de su nacimiento para trabajar y ahorrar dinero. Edward y yo teníamos la intención de ir a la Universidad de Washington en Seattle así podíamos estar cerca de casa. Ya habíamos conseguido aprobación para vivienda familiar, que nuestras becas habrían cubierto. Ambos planeábamos conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo y alternar nuestros horarios así uno de los dos sería capaz de estar en casa con Ryan hasta que pudiéramos encontrar a alguien que lo cuidara.

—Basado en los recuerdos de mi cliente, usted manifestó una vez que usted y Edward planeaban permanecer sin casarse así podían sacar ventaja de los programas de asistencia gubernamental disponibles. ¿Era parte de su gran plan dejar que el gobierno los mantenga? —incitó.

Había redactado su acusación muy cuidadosamente para enfurecer al jurado. Sin embrago, no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

—Probablemente lo mencioné una vez. Habría hecho todo lo posible para asegurarme que mi hijo tuviera suficiente para comer y un techo sobre su cabeza. Esperábamos que eso no fuera necesario, pero si lo era, nos habríamos asegurado de usar todas las opciones disponibles. Por cierto, Edward y yo podríamos habernos casado. Nuestros ingresos limitados nos habrían dejado muy por debajo de las líneas de pobreza estatal y federal.

Todas sus preguntas parecían ser una variación u otra del mismo tema. Preguntó sobre las discusiones que habíamos tenido con respecto a la adopción. Permanecí firme en que habíamos escuchado los argumentos, y categóricamente la rechazamos como una opción. Con el tiempo, se dio por vencido y me dejó bajar del estrado.

Como eran más de las cinco, la jueza nos despachó por el día. Había sido agotador, y yo estaba completamente exhausta.

—¿Deberíamos conseguir algo para cenar? —preguntó papá. Sonaba esperanzado. El resto de la familia parecía querer discutir el día, diseminar todos y cada uno de los suspiros de los jurados.

Edward se dio cuenta que yo no estaba bien de ánimo. Enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo. Me abrazó, atrapando mi peso, y reforzando la poca fuerza que tenía.

—Ustedes vayan —les dijo a los demás—. Yo voy a llevar a Bella a casa. Creo que hoy ha sido un poco mucho para ella.

Después de despedirnos de nuestra familia, nos fuimos a casa juntos. Aparte de unas palabras aquí y allí, dijimos muy poco por el resto de la noche. En su lugar, nos abrazamos y nos consolamos en los brazos del otro.

El día siguiente fue tan brutal para Edward como el primero había sido para mí. Miranda lo guio a través de las preguntas que habíamos preparado. Sin embargo, me sorprendió que ella trajera a colación su servicio militar. Edward no parecía desconcertado por su exploración de lo que lo llevó a ser galardonado con la Estrella de Plata. Yo había escuchado la historia antes, pero la segunda vez no fue menos dolorosa. Él salvó a la mayoría de su unidad y estuve muy cerca de perderlo.

—Mayor, por favor describa las circunstancias que rodearon la concesión de su Medalla de Servicio Distinguido —pidió Miranda, y Edward se tensó un poco. Eso me puso curiosa al instante. Él no hablaba de ello como un caso separado, y siempre asumí que las medallas le fueron concedidas por el mismo acto de heroísmo.

Edward dudó y me miró mientras respondía.

—Durante la acción en Irak, descubrí una información sobre un inminente ataque insurgente cerca de nuestra posición. Como uno de los oficiales asignados a los Servicios técnicos, estaba en nuestro puesto de mando mientras el resto de la unidad estaba activamente ocupado con el enemigo a unos tres kilómetros de distancia aproximadamente. —Él miró a la distancia hacia el jurado y Miranda—. El ataque era inminente, y con la intensa lucha manteniendo al resto de las tropas locales ocupadas, mi patrulla era incapaz de responder. Dejé el puesto de mando bajo el control de un oficial subalterno y fui a ayudar a la policía iraquí a proteger el hospital local.

Edward se detuvo y miró hacia abajo. Miranda esperó a que continuara y cuando no lo hizo, ella lo llevó a que lo hiciera.

—¿Cuál era la naturaleza de la amenaza contra el hospital?

Su voz era plana cuando contestó.

—El hospital estaba tratando a los musulmanes chiíes y sunitas heridos en combate, aunque estaban en diferentes alas. Una tercera ala en la parte trasera del hospital servía como un centro de refugiados para mujeres y niños de ambas sectas. Muchas de esas mujeres habían sido... víctimas de violencia y estaban escondidas de sus familias. La información que intercepté indicaba que una célula de extremistas estaba planeando bombardear el ala donde estaban las mujeres. Cuando llegué, fui testigo de tres vehículos sospechosos posicionados en puntos clave cerca del ala. Los oficiales iraquíes asignados a la guardia no estaban presentes. Informé mi posición por radio, y emití una advertencia para evacuar a la enfermera a cargo del ala. Después, traté de inutilizar los tres vehículos mientras estaban avanzando. Las bombas en dos de ellos detonaron antes del impacto. El tercer vehículo rompió la pared exterior del hospital. Desde mi posición en el parapeto superior, pude contener a los atacantes hasta que los refuerzos llegaron.

—Tengo entendido que solo uno de los insurgentes, de más de veinte, todavía estaba activamente ocupado en la lucha cuando los refuerzos de su fuerza de mando y los militares iraquíes llegaron. ¿Es correcto? —preguntó Miranda.

—Eso es lo que indicaba el informe oficial, sí.

Miranda presionó aún más.

—¿Fueron sus acciones un protocolo estándar para este tipo de situación?

—No —respondió Edward—. El protocolo estándar indicaba que si nuestras fuerzas no estaban disponibles, los militares iraquíes y la policía fueran notificados.

—¿Por qué falló en seguir el protocolo?

Edward tragó y el dolor en sus ojos era claramente visible para todos.

—Ni los militares ni la policía iraquí habrían sido capaces de responder a tiempo. Si yo podía evitarlo, ninguna otra madre conocería la pérdida de su hijo.

El abogado de la defensa mantuvo su interrogatorio corto y dulce. Era obvio que atacar a un héroe militar no le iba a ganar ningún punto. La sesión se levantó para un almuerzo tardío, antes de que mi padre fuera llamado al estrado.

Día tras día, escuchamos mientras los miembros de nuestra familia volvían a contar sus experiencias. El interrogatorio de los Cullen fue tan brutal como Miranda había predicho. Una y otra vez, él intentó engañarlos para que admitieran que habían participado en el secuestro de Ryan, que habían sido cómplices en la planeación. El interrogatorio intenso de Miranda los había preparado bien y se mantuvieron fieles a la verdad.

Al final, el testimonio de Ryan no fue necesario, para el alivio de todos. Él había estado tenso y retraído toda la semana. Cuando Miranda concluyó sin llamarlo al estrado, era como si un peso hubiera sido levantado de todos nosotros, especialmente de Ryan.

Gerandy trató de convencer al jurado que había actuado en nuestro beneficio y que consiguió que firmáramos el papeleo legal requerido. Ningún miembro del jurado le creyó. Solo permanecieron deliberando por una hora antes de regresar a la corte y declararlo culpable de todos sus delitos, excepto los cargos referidos a los diez mil dólares que él aceptó en mi nombre. Basado en sus recomendaciones, él probablemente pasaría el resto de su vida en prisión federal.

Sin embargo, no me hizo sentir mucho mejor. La condena de Gerandy no influiría en la decisión de la jueza Hill con respecto a la custodia física de Ryan y la multitud de periodistas y espectadores afuera de la corte lo podrían hacer aún más difícil. De hecho, solo mirar por la ventana a todas las personas esperando que saliéramos me hizo enfermar físicamente. Había un grupo de sillas en el pasillo y me dejé caer en la más cercana.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Edward—. Estás muy pálida.

—No, no creo… —comencé, pero fui interrumpida cuando Miranda salió de la corte.

—De acuerdo, por lo que escuché, hay quince o más agencias de noticias allí afuera esperando para escuchar las reacciones de la familia al veredicto. Sería mejor si designaran un miembro de la familia para hablar por el grupo. Discutan rápido lo que quieren decir, y saldremos todos juntos.

No era consciente de la discusión ocurriendo a mi alrededor. Mi madre se sentó a mi lado y me frotó la espalda mientras el resto de la familia elegía al vocero. Una vez que cruzamos las puertas principales de la corte, con Ryan acomodado con seguridad entre todos, el caos estalló. Toda la escena era como un sueño. Los periodistas gritaban preguntas, y se acercaban a nosotros como un pueblo medieval detrás del monstruo de Frankenstein. Solo que en lugar de tridentes y antorchas, llevaban cámaras y micrófonos. Miranda dio un rápido resumen del veredicto para los que no fueron permitidos en la corte. Edward habló en nombre de todos, pero nunca escuché las palabras. Simplemente no podía concentrarme; todo el escenario era demasiado abrumador.

En retrospectiva, mi distracción y enfermedad tenían sentido. El juicio solo era suficiente para causarlo, pero cuando el cansancio persistió, Edward se preocupó y me obligó a ir al doctor. Lo que resultó en que, estaba muy anémica... y embarazada de ocho semanas.

Luchamos con la manera de decirle a Ryan las noticias. Él ya nos había dicho que creía que podíamos reemplazarlo, que otro niño podría llenar su lugar en nuestras vidas.

Al final, esperamos hasta que Ryan estuvo en nuestra casa por el fin de semana.

—Ryan, hay algo de lo que queríamos hablarte —comenzó Edward mientras yo servía la cena.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un poco cauteloso—. Si es sobre este verano, estaba pensando que podíamos hacer la misma cosa que el año pasado. —Se metió un poco de puré de papas y judías verdes a la boca.

Edward se sentó pesadamente, con su plato lleno y dudó antes de hablar.

—Bueno, no exactamente, pero creo que podemos hacer eso si tú quieres. Es... tu mamá y yo tenemos unas noticias.

Ryan dejó de masticar y nos miró a cada uno por turnos.

—Al final del verano, vas a tener un hermano o hermana —le dije, convencida de que esto iría mejor si solo íbamos directo al grano y lo decíamos.

—¿De verdad? ¿En serio? —preguntó, sus ojos iluminados con emoción—. ¿Van a tener un bebé?

—Sí —confirmé. Mi corazón estaba ligero, y en mi mente, podía vernos a todos como una unidad, una familia feliz. Se levantó de un salto y nos abrazó a los dos, más feliz de lo que alguna vez lo había visto.

No permaneció de esa forma. Visita tras visita, Ryan se volvió más inseguro. Externamente, él pretendía estar emocionado por el bebé. Nos ayudó con el cuarto del bebé, sugirió nombres cada vez más extravagantes, e incluso nos ayudó a prepararnos para el baby shower que mamá, Elizabeth, Esme, y Alice insistieron en hacerme. Pero en los momentos más tranquilos, él raramente dejaba nuestros lados.

Hablé con Zafrina y Jake sobre ello, pero no estaban preocupados. Él se estaba comportando como cualquier otro niño con un hermano en camino.

Y cuando James Matthew Masen nació, Ryan era el hermano mayor más orgulloso del hospital. Él se pavoneó de un lado a otro del corredor enfrente de los cuneros diciéndole a cualquiera que escuchara que su hermano era el lindo con el gorrito azul.

Sin embargo, un par de meses después todo explotó. Los Cullen habían estado trayendo a Ryan para nuestras visitas, ya que las cuatro horas de viaje eran demasiado para un recién nacido. Esta vez, Edward viajó el viernes a la mañana para traer a Ryan a casa. Los Cullen iban a venir el miércoles siguiente para celebrar Acción de Gracias con nosotros y Ryan se iba a quedar hasta entonces.

Acababa de acostar a Jamie cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era temprano por la tarde, y esperaba a mis chicos en casa para la cena. Cuando vi el nombre de Edward en el teléfono, esperaba que fuera él diciéndome que estaban en camino.

—Hola —canturreé.

— _¡No! ¡NO! No iré_ —gritó alguien en el fondo.

—¿Edward? Edward, ¿qué está pasando? —pregunté con urgencia.

 _—Bella, tenemos un pequeño problema_ —susurró Edward. Los gritos y el llanto continuaban en el fondo—. _Ryan se niega a ir. Ha estado gritando desde que me presenté. No sé qué hacer. No cree que lo queramos._

—¿Él qué? ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? —grité.

— _No lo sé. Dijo que ahora tenemos a Jamie; que ya no necesitamos que sea nuestro hijo. No sé qué hacer, Bella._ —La voz de Edward estaba angustiada.

—No te vayas —ordené—. Estoy en camino.

 _—Bella, espera..._

No esperé para escuchar lo que Edward quería que hiciera. Mi hijo me necesitaba, e iba a estar ahí para él.

Afortunadamente, Jamie pasó a su asiento de seguridad con facilidad, y continuó su siesta sin un berrinche. Desafortunadamente, esa siesta no duró lo suficiente. No estábamos ni a mitad de camino a Forks cuando Jamie despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba atado en el auto. Los juguetes que habíamos adjuntado no lo distrajeron por mucho tiempo.

No tenía hambre; había tratado de alimentarlo. No estaba sucio; me había detenido en un área de descanso para revisarlo. Simplemente estaba infeliz y quería que yo lo supiera. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer con eso. Era madre de dos niños, y el que recordaría este día me necesitaba más de lo que mi bebé necesitaba salir de su asiento de seguridad.

Cuando me estacioné en el camino de entrada de los Cullen, estaba desesperada. Los gritos de Jamie se habían calmado un poco y estaban mezclados con sollozos, pero más de dos horas de eso en un espacio confinado me había llevado a mis propias lágrimas.

—Vamos, hombrecito —arrullé, mientras lo levantaba de su asiento. Se acurrucó contra mí, todo su cuerpo temblando con cada respiración.

Edward atravesó la puerta principal para ayudarme, y pude escuchar a mi otro hijo todavía gritando y llorando al otro lado de ésta.

—Eso fue rápido —comentó Edward, estirándose por la pañalera—. No te esperaba por al menos otros cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Mientras más fuerte el bebé en el asiento trasero gritaba, con más fuerza mi pie pisaba —admití con vergüenza. No había sido muy responsable de mi parte conducir tan rápido, pero no lo pude evitar.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Qué bien. Dos niños en diferentes estados de colapso.

Cuando pregunté, Edward me dijo que aunque Ryan se había calmado lo suficiente para admitir que se sentía reemplazado, no había sido por mucho tiempo. No escuchó nada de nadie. Incluso Esme y Carlisle habían tratado de razonar con él.

Tomé una respiración profunda y le pasé a Jamie a Edward. Ya que hablar había fallado, iba a intentar algo de paternidad buena y anticuada.

Haciendo acopio de lo poco de compostura y fuerza que me quedaba, cuadré los hombros y entré en la casa.

—¡Ryan Parker Masen Cullen, ven aquí, ahora mismo! —grité sobre su berrinche. Al instante, el llanto de arriba se detuvo, pero la puerta de Ryan no se abrió.

Esperé unos momentos, contando hasta treinta para mantener mi temperamento ahora agotado bajo control.

—¡Dije ahora, Ryan! —grité.

—Ahora, espera un minuto, Bella —dijo Carlisle severamente, pero en voz baja a mi derecha. Él no se veía feliz.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa para avisarle que no estaba en realidad enojada y él se rio cuando descubrió mi plan. Ryan eligió ese instante para asomar la cabeza de su habitación.

—¿Ma? —dijo tentativamente.

—Ryan, ¿qué parte de "ven aquí, ahora mismo" te confundió? ¿El "ven aquí", o el "ahora mismo"? —repliqué.

Él no perdió otro segundo. En solo un par de brincos, bajó las escaleras y derrapó por el piso del vestíbulo para parase enfrente de mí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, ma?

—Al parecer, necesitabas que viniera a recogerte y a meterte en el auto. La mejor pregunta es, jovencito, ¿por qué tuve que manejar un segundo auto todo el camino hasta Forks cuando tu padre ya estaba aquí para recogerte? —Mantuve mi tono firme, pero mi voz suave.

—Yo... Yo no pensé que tú... quiero decir, pensé que con Jamie... y tienes un hijo... —tartamudeó.

—Corrección, tengo dos hijos. Dos hijos que amo mucho. Créeme, lo hago o los estrangularía en este momento. —Lo jalé a un abrazo y me alivió cuando vino sin un berrinche y se fundió en mí, a pesar del hecho de que solo era unos centímetros más bajo que yo.

—No tenías que venir —dijo Ryan con petulancia.

Me recliné y levanté una ceja.

—¿No tenía? ¿Quieres decirme que no te estabas negando a meterte en el auto porque ya no necesitamos que seas nuestro hijo? ¿Pasé tres horas y media en un auto con un bebé llorando sin razón?

Él tuvo la decencia de lucir un poco avergonzado.

—Ryan, escúchame —dije en voz baja, así nadie más podía escuchar—. Tú eres mi hijo, y no importa cuántos otros hijos tengamos, no importa lo viejo que seas, siempre serás mi hijo. Te he amado desde antes de que nacieras, y nada va a cambiar eso.

—Pero ahora tienen a Jamie para amar —argumentó.

De repente, lo entendí. No era debido a su extraña situación que él lo había perdido completamente. Claro, no había ayudado, pero esto era algo completamente diferente. Esta era la reacción normal que un hijo único tenía cuando un nuevo hermano entraba en la imagen. No pude evitarlo; me reí. Lo guie hacia la sala donde todos los demás estaban reunidos. Edward estaba parado cerca de la ventana, meciendo a un Jamie todavía disgustado, pero sus ojos nunca nos dejaron.

—Ryan, cariño, el amor que un padre tiene por su hijo no es como una tarta. No tengo menos si tengo que darle un poco a alguien más. El amor es especial de esa forma. El corazón se expande y crea más. Solo porque también amamos a Jamie, no significa que te amamos menos. Simplemente significa que los amamos a ambos.

—Entonces, ¿no lo prefieren porque él vive con ustedes todo el tiempo? —preguntó él.

—No, amigo —lo tranquilizó Edward—. No lo preferimos; él necesita más de nuestra atención en este momento, porque es muy pequeño, pero no tiene nada que ver con que prefiramos a uno más que al otro.

—Oh —dijo Ryan en voz baja.

Lo dejamos pensar en eso por un minuto, pero no quería manejar a la medianoche.

—¿Estás listo para irte ahora?

Asintió y subió las escaleras para agarrar su maleta.

Suspiré. No estaba ansiosa por otro viaje en el auto con el otro niño, y sabía que él iba a necesitar comer antes de que nos fuéramos. Con suerte, él dormiría más tiempo esta vez.

Mientras alimentaba a Jamie, Edward hizo arreglos con los Cullen para dejar su auto aquí. Acordamos que por nuestra salud mental, sería mejor si solo manejábamos un auto a casa. Carlisle y Esme se ofrecieron a llevarlo cuando fueran para Acción de Gracias.

No por primera vez, y no por última, estaba agradecida de que Esme y Carlisle hubieran sido los que adoptaron a Ryan y que estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarnos a ser una familia.

 **~SD~**

A partir de ese fin de semana, la relación de Ryan con Jamie realmente empezó a crecer. Él había jugado con Ryan en el asiento trasero durante el viaje a casa, y participaba más con él cuando estábamos en casa. En vez de ser un visitante viendo al bebé, él se convirtió en un hermano mayor que aprovechaba al máximo el tiempo que tenía.

Cuando Jamie cumplió un año, él tenía a Ryan envuelto alrededor de su meñique. Siempre que Ryan estaba en nuestra casa, que no era muy seguido ya que él estaba atravesando la secundaria, estaba jugando algo con Jamie. Sin embargo, incluso su "hermanito", como Jamie era conocido cariñosamente, no era suficiente para mantenerlo alejado se sus amigos, su equipo de béisbol, y las niñas que rodeaban el campo para verlo jugar. Edward y yo estábamos pasando la mayoría de nuestros fines de semana con Ryan en Forks. Era como ver a Edward crecer de nuevo. Siempre había un grupo de niños alrededor, y la mayoría de los fines de semana estaban llenos con pijamadas y fiestas.

Es por eso que estábamos tan sorprendidos cuando Ryan llamó un viernes a la noche a principios del verano después de terminar séptimo grado. Era tan inusual que estuviera en casa, mucho menos llamando a sus padres para hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que en realidad está pasando, Ryan? —preguntó Edward después de que hubiéramos pasado treinta minutos hablando de cualquier cosa, con el teléfono en altavoz mientras yo limpiaba la cocina.

— _Um, bueno, he estado haciendo un poco de investigación_ —dijo Ryan, dando rodeos alrededor de la razón de su llamada.

—¿Y? —pregunté.

 _—Y... y quiero mudarme a Seattle. Con ustedes._

Solté el plato que había estado sosteniendo y me dejé caer en la silla más cercana en shock. En todo el tiempo desde que lo habíamos encontrado, él había sido firme sobre quedarse en Forks con Carlisle y Esme.

—E-Está bien —dijo Edward con cautela, después de un momento—. Sabes que nos encantaría tenerte aquí, ¿pero que lo trajo? —Él se sentó en la silla a mi lado, toda su atención centrada en el teléfono.

— _Es que... hay una escuela en Seattle con un programa especial. Es un programa de biotecnología que me proporcionará un enfoque extra en las ciencias y la tecnología_ —dijo Ryan con rapidez.

—¿Y crees que esa escuela te dará algo en términos de tu educación que Forks High no? —preguntó Edward. Estaba feliz de que él tuviera la lucidez para hacerle esas preguntas; yo todavía estaba atrapada en "quiero mudarme a Seattle".

 _—Sí. El programa al que quiero entrar participa en competiciones de energía, y ofrece pasantías en compañías de biotecnología en Seattle para estudiantes de penúltimo y último año_ —explicó Ryan—. _El señor Banner conoce a alguien en Ballard* y dijo que tengo mejores oportunidades de entrar si ya estoy inscripto en una escuela de Seattle._

No sabía qué pensar. Era una decisión muy madura, y estaba muy orgullosa de él por tomarla, ¿pero a qué costo?

—Creo que esas son muy buenas razones para venir a Seattle, Ryan, si biotecnología es en lo que estás interesado. ¿Estás bien con dejar a todos tus amigos y comenzar de nuevo en octavo grado? —pregunté. La secundaria era una época muy turbulenta, y grandes cambios solían hacerla aún más difícil.

 _—Extrañaré ver a todos aquí, pero todavía vendré los fines de semana para ver a mamá y papá, ¿verdad? ¿Como hago con ustedes ahora, solo que a la inversa?_

—Sí, supongo que lo harías —meditó Edward—. ¿Ya has hablado con los Cullen de esto?

Ryan estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, y estaba casi susurrando cuando respondió.

 _—Todavía no. Quería hablar con ustedes primero._

Sonreí; no pude evitarlo.

—Lo apreciamos, Ryan. ¿Por qué no hablas con ellos esta noche, y nosotros iremos mañana a la tarde para discutirlo como una familia? Si te vas a mudar a Seattle, hay algunas cosas que necesitarán ser arregladas antes de que pueda pasar.

Él estuvo de acuerdo en hablar con ellos tan pronto como Carlisle llegara de su turno en el hospital, y cambió a contarnos sobre su última semana en la escuela y sus planes para las próximas semanas.

Como planeamos, nos reunimos con Esme, Carlisle, y Ryan al día siguiente. A pesar de su dolor al dejar ir a Ryan, era claro que estaban tan orgullosos de su decisión como nosotros. Para finales de julio, él estaba inscripto en la escuela y se había mudado oficialmente a nuestra casa en Seattle.

Ese primer año no fue fácil. Nos tomó a todos un poco de tiempo para adaptarnos a los cambios en casa, y unas semanas para que Ryan se adaptara a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo y clases. Jamie estaba acostumbrado a tener toda la atención de su hermano cuando Ryan estaba en nuestra casa, así que cuando Ryan comenzó a pasar más tiempo con sus amigos, Jamie no lo tomó bien. Él hacía cualquier cosa que pudiera para tener la atención de Ryan, incluso tirar su iPod por las escaleras.

Edward se había vuelto a enlistar en la reserva cuando su servicio terminó; no solo sentía que estaba cumpliendo con su deber hacia su país, sino que su asociación formal con el ejército ayudaba a reducir algunos trámites burocráticos relacionados con los contratos de la compañía. Edward y yo peleamos duramente sobre su decisión, pero al final, los despliegues del ejército para la reserva alrededor del mundo eran raros y sus dos semanas al año eran algo con lo que podíamos vivir.

El alboroto casi constante estaba haciendo mella en todos, así que cuando llegué a casa temprano una tarde para encontrar a Edward frenéticamente llenando papeleo y gritándole a alguien en el teléfono, creí que finalmente él lo había perdido.

—¿Qué está mal contigo? —me quejé mientras trataba de calmar a Jamie. Él había estado durmiendo en mi hombro cuando una sarta impresionante de: "¡Maldita sea! ¿Siquiera te estás escuchando? ¡Porque suenas como un jodido idiota! ¡Me has dicho la misma cosa cuatro veces… y ni una vez siquiera te has acercado ni remotamente a responder mi jodida pregunta!" atravesó la planta baja de nuestra casa.

La cabeza de Edward se movió con brusquedad hacia mí como si recién se diera cuenta que estaba ahí. Cómo se las había arreglado para ignorar al infante gritando en mis brazos, no tenía idea, pero yo estaba a punto de quedarme sorda.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué estás haciendo en casa tan temprano? ¿Qué le pasa a Jamie?

—Lo sabrías si te hubieras molestado en responder tu teléfono —espeté. Había tenido que cancelar tres pacientes esta tarde porque no había sido capaz de comunicarme con Edward—. La guardería me llamó y me dijo que Jamie no se estaba sintiendo bien después del almuerzo. Lo llevé al doctor Grabel, que dijo que tiene treinta y nueve grados de fiebre y una doble infección de oído. Él estaba durmiendo cuando yo…

La atención de Edward se fue de nuevo a la llamada mientras yo todavía estaba hablando.

—Oh, entonces alguien sabía la respuesta. Eso es jodidamente genial, soldado Morrison. Gracias. —Resopló y me miró de nuevo—. Y yo lo desperté. Fantástico. Lo siento. Dámelo.

Los llantos de Jamie eran lo suficientemente malos para sacar a Ryan de su habitación. Él entró en la cocina mientras yo estaba poniendo un poco de pollo en la tabla de cortar.

—¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy? Papá ha estado enojado desde que atravesó la puerta y ahora el niño se le unió.

—No sé, Ryan —respondí, de repente totalmente cansada y sin ánimos de cocinar—. El niño tiene una doble infección de oído y se siente miserable. Probablemente va a estar despierto la mitad de la noche. —Metí el pollo de nuevo en el refrigerador y agarré el teléfono—. Pídenos un poco de comida china, por favor.

Con Ryan a cargo de la cena, subí las escaleras. Edward había calmado a Jamie y usé el descanso para cambiarme a unos chándales. A través del monitor en nuestra cómoda, podía escuchar a Edward susurrándole a Jamie, pero no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Me puse unas chancletas y caminé de puntitas hacia la puerta abierta de Jamie. Para mi sorpresa, Edward tenía lágrimas corriendo por su cara.

—Ella va a estar tan enojada conmigo, hombrecito. Y voy a tener que decirle que ella tenía razón de nuevo. No sé por qué no escucho, porque ella siempre tiene jodida razón. Un día, vas a conocer y enamorarte de una chica, y yo te voy a recordar esto. No importa qué, ella tiene razón. Si no la tiene en el momento, la tendrá después, así que mejor prestas atención.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté en voz baja. Sabía que tenía que ser malo para haber obtenido este tipo de reacción de mi esposo. Las lágrimas no estaban disminuyendo y el dolor en sus ojos era vívido.

—Recibí órdenes de despliegue hoy —susurró prácticamente—. Me van a enviar al extranjero con una unidad táctica especial.

Jadeé.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Se encogió de hombros tan bien como podía con nuestro hijo acunado en sus brazos.

—Ni idea. He estado tratando de llamar a todo el mundo hoy por más información, pero la única respuesta que pude conseguir es que nos enviarán a casa cuando hayamos terminado la misión. Podrían ser meses, podría ser un año; nadie sabe. Así que, tenías razón. Yo estaba equivocado. No debería haberme vuelto a enlistar.

Atravesé la habitación y me arrodillé enfrente de la silla, tomando su mano libre.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—En cuatro días. —Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer más rápido—. No sé cómo hacer esto, Bella. No puedo dejarte a ti y a los niños.

Tan cuidadosamente como pude, tomé a Jamie de los brazos de Edward y lo acosté en su cuna, profundamente dormido. Alcancé la mano de Edward y lo llevé a nuestra habitación, donde me senté en la cama y abrí mis brazos para él. Sin dudar, cayó en ellos. Aunque su cabeza estaba acurrucada contra mi hombro, sabía que las lágrimas estaban saliendo más rápido.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella. De verdad nunca pensé que esto pasaría. Ni siquiera me dijeron si tendremos contacto con el exterior todo el tiempo —dijo.

Mi corazón se apretó ante sus palabras y lo que significaban para nosotros como una familia.

—Solo mantente a salvo por nosotros y vuelve a casa. Eso es más importante para mí que una llamada del otro lado del mundo.

Lo abracé por unos minutos más mientras él se recomponía, después regresamos abajo juntos para comer la cena y decirle a Ryan lo que estaba pasando. Como la mayoría de los adolescentes haría, él pensó que era "¡genial!".

Esa noche, entre los viajes a la habitación de Jamie para darle la medicina y tranquilizarlo, Edward me hizo el amor repetidamente.

—Quiero que me sientas en tu interior todo el tiempo que me vaya —gruñó Edward entre dientes durante una serie de embestidas particularmente fuertes que estaban a punto de enviarme a la órbita—. Este cuerpo, este coño, es mío, y recordarás eso. —Usó su pulgar para presionarme el clítoris, y el orgasmo que se había estado acercando me invadió. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no gritar.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward me animó a ir al trabajo y a Ryan a la escuela. Sin embargo, Jamie todavía estaba afiebrado, así que Edward empacó y se lo llevó con él. Sabiendo que solo teníamos unos días más juntos por un extenso periodo de tiempo, pasé el día reorganizando el resto de mis pacientes durante la semana. El tiempo justo antes de nuestra boda era lo más cercano que había estado de experimentar un despliegue, y Edward al menos era capaz de regresar a casa la mayoría de las noches. No sabía cómo manejaría él estar lejos y fuera de contacto. No me podía encerrar en mí misma ya que tenía dos niños en los que pensar. Tenía que ser fuerte por ellos y por Edward.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Con solo tres días hasta que fuera enviado, Edward pasó el día juntando información para mí e insistió en que la revisáramos después de la cena esa noche. Él tenía una copia de todos sus beneficios conmigo registrada como la principal beneficiaria y nuestros dos niños como los beneficiarios secundarios. Revisó la información de contacto del asesor familiar asignado a la unidad con la que sería enviado.

—Debido a que esta no es mi unidad normal y estoy siendo llamado de las reservas para servir con una unidad activa, el oficial que normalmente te apoyaría y te proporcionaría la información podría no estar involucrado. Hablé con un mediador de Fort Carson, y él está dispuesto a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. Debes esperar una llamada de él una semana después de que me vaya. Sin embargo, he anotado su información de contacto en caso de que la necesites —me informó Edward. La pila de papeles que él estaba revisando y pasándome era abrumadora.

No podía comprender todo esto. Incluso había una página titulada: "Qué esperar si su soldado muere en combate".

—Edward, ¿y si algo me pasa mientras no estás? —pregunté, de repente aterrorizada.

—Me retirarán y me traerán a casa, Bella —respondió Edward en un tono serio—. Nada te va a pasar. Necesito que estés a salvo… por mí y los niños.

La presión en mi pecho no se aflojó.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Si algo te pasa, sabes que haré lo mejor que puedo con nuestros niños. ¿Pero qué si algo me pasa a mí? Nunca hemos hablado de ello. Carlisle y Esme todavía tienen custodia compartida de Ryan. Él iría a vivir con ellos de nuevo. ¿Quién se llevaría a Jamie? ¿Mi papá? ¿Alice y Jasper? ¿Tus padres? —Mi voz sonaba más y más histérica.

Edward palideció.

—No... no sé. Quizás Aron puede hacernos un lugar mañana y darnos algún consejo. Ni siquiera puedo...

Aparte del sonido de la música de Ryan arriba y el video de Baby Einstein al que Jamie estaba pegado en la otra habitación, nos sentamos en silencio, mirando fijamente los formularios oficiales y la información designada para ayudar a las familias en los peores escenarios. No había pensado que estaría en esa posición y luché para asimilar nuestra nueva realidad. Simplemente no podía comprenderlo.

Los tres días siguientes pasaron en una bruma de citas, preparaciones, y noches tardías haciendo el amor. Antes de que estuviera lista, estábamos caminando por el aeropuerto con nuestro soldado, todavía no preparados para verlo irse. Ryan ayudó a Jamie a ondear su bandera, mientras él ondeaba la suya. Nos habíamos despedido prolongadamente en casa, así que sonreímos cuando Edward nos besó a cada uno y atravesó la puerta de seguridad donde no podíamos seguirlo.

Las semanas pasaron y los niños y yo caímos en una rutina. Ryan se hizo cargo de preparar a Jamie para la guardería en la mañana, las comidas eran planeadas o preparadas de antemano. Ryan pasaba más tiempo en casa, eligiendo tener a sus amigos en nuestra casa en lugar de la de ellos. Todas las noches, le escribíamos mensajes a Edward. Los de Ryan eran mayormente de su equipo de béisbol o la escuela, y los de Jamie consistían en cualquier tecla que sus pequeñas manos pudieran apretar. Los mensajes de respuesta de Edward eran esporádicos, y en el ocasional video, él se veía cansado y desgastado, pero Jamie aclamaba y aplaudía en todos para ver a su "Papa", como había empezado a llamar a Edward. Ryan a veces enviaba videos junto con nuestros mensajes; nos aseguramos de capturar los momentos más importantes: el primer juego de béisbol de Ryan en la secundaria, Jamie diciendo el abecedario, la fiesta de cumpleaños número tres de Jamie, y los chicos bailando alguna nueva canción popular. Enviábamos paquetes llenos con cartas y "obras de arte" a la base que se suponía que Edward llamara su base principal.

Entonces un día, nueve meses después de que Edward atravesó seguridad alejándose de nosotros, estábamos en el aeropuerto de nuevo, mirando para que la atraviese de nuevo, esta vez hacia nosotros.

La vida después del regreso de Edward fue una experiencia de frustración y adaptación. A pesar de nuestra alegría por tenerlo en casa, incluir a Edward en nuestra nueva rutina no funcionó bien. Él estaba continuamente frustrado y se quejaba de que no tenía un lugar en nuestras vidas. Su actitud estaba exacerbada por su falta de sueño. Hacíamos el amor y yo me dormía en sus brazos, solo para despertarme horas más tarde en una cama fría y vacía. Cuando me molestaba en levantarme y buscarlo, lo encontraba en su computadora o enfrente de la televisión. Peleábamos más y más. Zafrina dijo que era normal y me instó a esforzarme más. Yo estaba simplemente frustrada con su aparente falta de esfuerzo en adaptarse a la vida que sus decisiones hicieron necesaria.

Un día, casi tres meses después del regreso de Edward, mi frustración se desbordó. No me sentía bien, y en mi mente, Edward se estaba negando a ser útil. Él pasaba todo el día en el trabajo, o en casa en su computadora, y dejaba todo el cuidado de los niños y los quehaceres para mí. Se sentía como que me estaba castigando por crear una rutina sin él. Como siempre, recogí a Ryan de la práctica después de un largo día de ver pacientes, y nos dirigimos a la guardería de Jamie para buscarlo. La directora me detuvo en mi camino adentro, añadiendo más a mi plato.

—Señora Masen, necesito que firme un informe de incidente. Jamie estaba jugando con los bloques y cuando otro niño trató de jugar con él, Jamie lo mordió.

—¿Está bromeando? —pregunté, asombrada. ¡Habíamos atravesado los primeros años de morder sin ningún problema!

—Desafortunadamente, no. El otro niño no estaba muy lastimado, pero teníamos que avisarle —respondió ella en lo que estaba segura pretendía ser una voz calmante—. A Jamie se lo mandó al rincón y hablamos sobre morder y por qué no debemos usar nuestros dientes de esa forma.

Suspiré y firmé el papel que me había pasado. Ryan caminó por el corredor, rebotando a Jamie en sus brazos.

—¡Mami! —dijo Jamie felizmente cuando me vio parada cerca de la oficina—. Mordí a Derek hoy. Él robó mis bloques.

Él no sonaba ni un poco arrepentido. La directora se rio y sacudió la cabeza, y yo quería morir un poco por dentro.

Antes de que Ryan pudiera alentarlo, tomé a Jamie y regresé al auto. Después de asegurar a Jamie y sentarme en el asiento del piloto, cerré de un portazo y golpeé mi cabeza contra el volante. Sabiamente, Ryan se metió al auto y estuvo en silencio por el corto viaje a casa.

Todo lo que quería cuando atravesara la puerta era una comida caliente, una que no tuviera que preparar primero, y poner los pies en alto con una copa de vino. La camioneta de Edward estaba en el camino de entrada, y por un momento, mi corazón se esperanzó de que hoy sería el día en que las cosas cambiaran. Sin embargo, eso solo duró un instante.

Edward estaba sentado en el sillón con otros tres monitores a su alrededor. Él estaba perdido en su pequeño mundo. Platos sucios llenaban el fregadero y una caja de pizza vacía estaba abierta sobre la mesa, los chiles amarillos a medio comer eran visibles. Él no levantó la vista cuando entramos o nos reconoció de alguna forma.

Dejé a Jamie en el piso y lo observé tambalearse directo hacia su padre. Jamie trató de treparse al regazo de Edward, pero Edward no lo dejó y lo puso de nuevo en el piso.

—Ryan, ven a buscar a tu hermano, por favor —dijo Edward impacientemente, sin siquiera levantar la mirada. Jamie trató de nuevo de llamar la atención de su padre—. ¡Ahora, Ryan!

Una mirada a la única pantalla enfrentándome, y a los auriculares rodeando su cabeza me dijo que él no estaba trabajando. Puse una mano en el brazo de Ryan y negué con la cabeza, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a mi esposo.

—Ve arriba, Ryan —ordené calmadamente.

Ryan me miró a la cara y levantó a Jamie en su camino.

—Vamos, hombrecito. Vamos a jugar con algunos bloques.

Esperé hasta que Ryan estuviera arriba antes de hablar de nuevo.

—¿Has comenzado a cumplir misiones desde la comodidad de nuestra sala? —Estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para mantener mi voz calma, pero mi tono debió haber alertado a Edward que no estaba de un estado de ánimo sin importancia.

Él apretó unas teclas y la acción en la pantalla se congeló.

—Um, ¿qué quieres decir?

—¿Ha avanzado tanto el ejército americano que puedes guiar y conducir operaciones militares en suelo extranjero mientras estás sentado en mi sillón con pantalones de camuflaje y una camiseta? —pregunté de nuevo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—No… —Edward sacudió la cabeza, pareciendo confundido.

Di tres pasos hacia él y bajé la voz aún más.

—¿Entonces me quieres decir que pasaste _meses_ lejos de esta familia, luchando en una guerra, solo para regresar a casa e ignorarnos en favor de un juego que emula la zona de guerra que acabas de dejar? ¿Estás _así_ de desesperado por acción, por violencia?

Edward parecía completamente desconcertado.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Entonces explícame por qué estás sentado aquí, ignorando a tu hijo, cuando él está haciendo todo lo posible para obtener tu atención? ¿Por qué te niegas a ir a las prácticas de Ryan? He tenido suficiente, Edward. Noche tras noche, es la misma cosa. He tratado de darte tiempo para que te vuelvas a adaptar, pero te niegas a ser parte de esta familia de nuevo. Dejas todo en mis manos, y si no los has notado, ya no puedo manejarlo todo. —Al final de mi diatriba, estaba prácticamente gritando. Me arrepentía, porque no quería que Ryan pensara que él no había sido una gran ayuda para mí. Sin embargo, la verdad era que estaba agotada.

Por primera vez desde la semana que volvió a casa, Edward realmente me miró. Habiéndome mirado en el espejo de la oficina esa tarde, sabía exactamente lo que él veía. Ojeras bajo mis ojos, mis mejillas estaban hundidas por el peso que había perdido mientras él no había estado, y estaba agotada. Los únicos aspectos positivos que podía encontrar era que mi cabello se veía abundante y brillante, y parecía que había recuperado un poco de peso así que el traje no se me caía.

Él parpadeó dos veces, y parpadeó algunas veces más mientras la comprensión le llegaba. Solo que no era la comprensión que había esperado.

—Oh Dios mío. Estás embarazada —susurró él.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De dónde en el mundo sacaste eso? —Yo quería que se diera cuenta que había sido un bulto inútil, no salir con conjeturas salvajes sobre el estado de mi útero. Solo...

Edward se rio, probablemente por primera vez en meses.

—Lo estás. Y yo he sido una completa mierda. Tienes razón. Odié tenerme que ir, y me mató que parecieran funcionar tan bien sin mí. Si hubiera estado prestando atención, habría visto lo equivocado que estaba. Lo siento. Pero ahora, ve arriba. Me encargaré de la cena. Si no me crees, ve a hacer uno de esos test que mantienes bajo el lavabo. —Me besó cuando se levantó y movió un brazo al costado para indicar el lugar que acababa de dejar vacante—. Tendré estas cosas fuera del camino tan pronto como comience la cena.

No debería haber estado sorprendida de que Edward tuviera razón. Él siempre había prestado atención en lo que a mí respectaba, a pesar de los últimos dos meses. Aunque había protestado, en lo profundo sabía que él tenía razón, y las dos líneas rosas en el palito lo confirmaron.

Esa noche fue el cambio para nuestra familia. Edward comenzó a participar de nuevo, y era tan adorable conmigo como siempre había sido. Jamie no estaba tan emocionado de tener una hermanita, pero Edward y Ryan estaban encantados. Ellos le hablaban en cada oportunidad que tenían. Los tres juntos rediseñaron el cuarto de la bebé.

Edward siempre había sido un padre maravilloso, y una pareja amorosa, pero el día que Charlotte Elizabeth Masen nació, lo cambió. Donde antes había sido duro, se suavizó. Donde había sido estricto, se ablandó. Desde el momento que la sostuvo por primera vez, ella lo derritió y fue la cosa más dulce en el mundo para ver.

Aunque los últimos cuatro años habían sido caóticos en el mejor de los casos, también habían sido cuatro de los mejores años de mi vida. Había conseguido ver al hijo que pensé que había perdido para siempre caminar por el escenario y aceptar su diploma de secundaria. Juntos, Edward y yo habíamos llevado a nuestro hijo del medio a la escuela para su primer día en el jardín de infantes y lloramos cuando Jamie se alejó. A través de todo eso, Lottie había sido un personaje y punto muy brillante que podía hacer cualquier día parecer soleado, ¡incluso en Washington!

 **~SD~**

Edward se estacionó en el camino de entrada mientras yo metía a Lottie en su asiento de seguridad, y tomó las llaves del auto de mi mano mientras pasaba.

—Se vistió sola de nuevo, ¿eh? —dijo él con una risa.

—Pero por supuesto —dije con un acento francés malo y falso—. Puse un cambio de ropa en la mochila.

Edward se rio de nuevo.

—Dios sabe que lo necesitará. Deberías haberla visto la otra noche después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de práctica. No estoy seguro si estará reconocible para el final del segundo juego hoy.

Inmediatamente después del juego de Jamie de la liga Cal Ripken, íbamos a ir a la universidad a ver jugar a Ryan. Eran los líderes en su región e iban a jugar en su campo, así que estábamos aprovechando y yendo al juego con toda nuestra familia. Incluso mamá y Phil venían.

Entramos en el estacionamiento justo a tiempo para ver a los Cullen y a papá bajarse de su nueva minivan. Edward se rio cuando Esme sacó a Maggie, su hija de tres años, de su asiento.

—Ella asistió a los juegos de Ryan cuando era un niño, ¿verdad? ¿Qué demonios está usando esa niña?

Una noche, hacía tres años, un accidente de auto en una carretera forestal de Forks se había llevado las vidas de ambos padres de Maggie. Su madre había vivido el tiempo suficiente para dar a luz a su hija prematura, pero no lo suficiente para nombrarla. Un diario encontrado en su destrozado auto indicaba que tenían la intención de llamarla Maggie, así que el personal del hospital hizo justo eso. Desafortunadamente, ambos padres habían estado en el sistema de crianza temporal y no tenían parientes vivos que fueran padres adecuados para la bebé. Esme había estado visitando a Carlisle cuando los paramédicos ingresaron a la pareja y había estado con la nueva bebé en neonatología siempre que era posible. Con el tiempo, después de varias conversaciones con nosotros y Ryan, ellos la adoptaron. Era difícil encontrar una niña más amada. En este momento, ella estaba usando unos leggings de rayas blancas y doradas y una camiseta infantil morada de los Huskies.

Resoplé. A Maggie le encantaba jugar con Lottie. Ella estaría tan sucia como nuestra niña mucho antes de que llegáramos a Husky Ballpark*.

Nos bajamos de nuestra SUV y abrazamos a las personas que nos habían ayudado a criar a nuestro hijo mayor, y continuaban siendo una gran parte de nuestras vidas. Ryan nos saludó con la mano, gritando que el juego estaba a punto de comenzar, y caminamos juntos al campo. Los Masen, mi madre, y Phil ya estaban ahí y habían separado dos filas en las gradas para nosotros. Lottie corrió hacia mi madre, quien finalmente había aceptado su rol de abuela.

Sonreí agradecida. Mis sueños como una madre adolescente puede que hubieran sido robados, pero al final, lo que tenía era cien veces mejor que cualquier cosa que alguna vez podría haber imaginado.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 ***Ballard High School:** es una escuela secundaria en Seattle, Washington, ubicada en el barrio de Ballard.

 ***Husky Ballpark:** es un estadio universitario de béisbol en Seattle, Washington, en el campus de la Universidad de Washington.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

¿Qué les pareció el epílogo? ¿Fue lo que esperaban? Disculpen la tardanza.

Le quiero dar las gracias a Lety y a Sarai que me ayudaron con mis dudas a lo largo de la historia. Y también quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes, a las que están desde el principio y a las que se sumaron en el camino, por leer, por agregar la historia a favoritos, por los reviews, por todo, muchísimas gracias.

Si quieren dejarle un review a la autora como agradecimiento, en mi perfil encuentran el link a la historia original, y en Élite Fanfiction (link en mi perfil) tienen las formas de agradecer en inglés. Pronto voy a publicar el outtake y mi próxima traducción.

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** Tata XOXO, Itzel Lightwood, tulgarita, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, gsaavdrau, paosierra, saraipineda44, cavendano13, Adriu, ELIZABETH, bellaliz, solecitopucheta, lizdayanna, Marianacs, Yoliki, Marie Sellory, rosy canul, Cary, caresgar26, Cristal82, freedom2604, y los Guest.


	40. Outtake

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**shasta53**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora. **Thank you, Shanda, for letting me share this in Spanish.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7360793/ 1/ Stolen-Dreams**

* * *

 **Outtake: Cuando Edward se encontró con Bella, de nuevo.**

Mi mente estaba centrada en la carta sobre el escritorio en mi departamento demasiado pequeño. Lo había alquilado por una razón, no quería sentir como que faltaba alguien, aunque estaba solo de nuevo. Tanya no había venido conmigo, y si era realmente honesto conmigo mismo, había sido un alivio cuando ella se negó. Sabía que no la amaba como debería si íbamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Había una sola mujer a la que amaría de esa forma. Ella era la razón de que convenciera a Jasper para que nos mudáramos al otro lado del país y la razón de que no pudiera dejar de pensar sobre la carta en casa.

Mi comandante _—ex comandante—_ quería que me volviera a enlistar. Y _Dios,_ era tan tentador. No había pensado que sería tan difícil estar tan cerca de _ella._ Pero cada día, cada hora, deseaba el coraje de llamarla y decir hola. No podía obligarme a hacerlo. La ironía no me pasó desapercibida. Podía perseguir terroristas y hombres armados con nada más que mi arma de mano y el cuchillo en mi cinturón, pero no podía siquiera _llamarla._ Demonios, no podía ni siquiera pensar en su nombre sin empeorar el dolor en mi interior. Sin embargo, para mí, mi vida no valía nada sin ella en ésta. Quería que ella todavía estuviera a mi lado, aunque sabía que ahorrarle el dolor de mis campañas de servicio había valido mucho la pena, al menos para mí.

Sabía que ella estaba aquí. Una noche, había juntado el coraje, ayudado por Jim y Jack, para googlearla. Se había convertido en psicóloga, obtuvo su doctorado, y tenía su práctica en Seattle. El único sitio que había estado dispuesto a mirar solo enumeraba sus logros profesionales, y por eso, estaba agradecido. Sabía que podía usar mis habilidades y encontrar todo sobre su vida, pero sinceramente tenía miedo de lo que encontraría.

Más que nada, quería que ella fuera feliz. Simplemente no quería tener esa felicidad mirándome a la cara si ella había encontrado otro hombre que la amara. Había perdido mi oportunidad, lo sabía. Debería haberla llamado hacía años. Debería haber trabajado más duro para encontrarla, contactarla, cualquier cosa, pero cuando mi propia niebla se había aclarado, mucho tiempo había pasado. Y cada día que no podía encontrar el coraje para rogar por su perdón hacía la brecha más amplia.

Así que, ahora, aquí estaba, tan lejos de mi familia como podía sin mudarme a otro país, y todavía solo. Me sentía un poco patético haciendo las compras solamente para mí. No era como si pudiera cocinar mucho, o tuviera la inclinación a hacerlo. ¿Por qué haría una gran cena solo para mí? Las comidas para microondas tendrían que ser suficiente.

Mientras caminaba hacia la sección de lácteos, una figura al lado de los envases de yogur llamó mi atención. Su largo cabello castaño era del mismo color que en mis sueños, pero su figura era un poco diferente, de alguna forma más curvilínea. Sin embargo, no había duda de quién era. Mi corazón la reconocería en cualquier lado.

—¿Bella? —pregunté en voz baja, acercándome detrás de ella.

Se tensó, e inmediatamente me arrepentí de decir algo. Ella se giró lentamente, todavía sosteniendo un vaso de yogur en su mano. Solo lo noté porque mientras sus ojos se abrían en shock, el vaso se destrozó en el piso, salpicando los zapatos de ambos, el carrito, y el piso con la pasta cremosa.

—¿Edward? —susurró, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¿Es... cómo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Estaba tratando de actuar casual, como si cada átomo en mi cuerpo no estuviera gritando que la tomara en mis brazos y nunca la dejara ir.

—Solo consiguiendo algunos comestibles. Ahora vivo en Seattle.

—¿Des-Desde cuándo? —tartamudeó.

—Hace un par de meses, en realidad. Cuando me retiré de servicio activo, un amigo y yo nos mudamos aquí —le dije.

La luz en sus ojos inmediatamente se atenuó.

—Oh, eso es maravilloso —murmuró, su mirada bajando de inmediato a sus zapatos.

—Sí, a Jasper parece gustarle aquí. Él es de Texas, así que la lluvia es un poco nueva —bromeé, tratando de aliviar la repentina tensión.

Su cabeza se levantó de repente, y sus ojos encontraron los míos. Se veía extrañamente esperanzada, pero no entendía por qué.

—¿Jasper? —preguntó.

—Mi compañero —aclaré.

Una vez más, la luz se atenuó y comprensión los atravesó.

—Oh, ya veo. —Parecía estar buscando algo que decir, cuando me di cuenta de cómo había sonado.

—Mierda, no, Bella, mi compañero de negocios. Somos dueños de una empresa de informática. Él no es mi compañero de vida. ¡Dios, no! —divagué.

Ella resopló.

—Entonces, ¿no eres gay? —preguntó, obviamente conteniendo su alegría.

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz, y después me pasé los dedos por la cabeza.

—Jesucristo. Aquí estoy con la chica que he estado soñando por más de diez años, y ella cree que soy gay. Soy un idiota —murmuré para mí—. Cualquier cosa que hagas, por favor no le menciones esto a Jasper. De hecho, nunca lo vamos a mencionar de nuevo. Él lo descubrirá y tendrá un día de campo con ello.

Ella se mordió el labio, tratando de contener su sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿habrá una oportunidad para que hablemos de esto de nuevo? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Espero que sí. —Le sonreí—. Espero que me dejes llevarte a cenar. A algún lugar donde podamos ponernos al día sin yogurt en nuestros zapatos.

—¡Oh, mierda! Lamento mucho eso —gritó, mirando por primera vez al lío que había hecho.

—Está bien, está bien —le aseguré—. Son solo zapatos. Se lavan. —Me detuve y esperé a que dijera algo. Cuando no lo dijo, la presioné un poco—. ¿Cena? A menos que haya alguien a quien necesites llegar en casa. No debería haber asumido. —Ella no estaba usando un anillo, pero suponía que realmente no importaba. Nunca le había dado uno tampoco, y estuvimos juntos por dos años.

—Solo Alice —respondió—. De todas formas, creo que estará bien arreglándose sola por una noche. —Algo de su confianza pareció regresar, y demonios, si no era sexy como el infierno—. Entonces, ¿cena? ¿Cuándo estabas pensando?

—¿Ahora? —solté, frotándome la nuca con la mano.

Bella rio, y fue el mejor sonido en todo el mundo.

—¿Ahora? —Miró hacia el carrito—. Está bien. Quiero decir, siempre y cuando no te importe seguirme a mi departamento así puedo guardar los comestibles. O encontrarme en algún lado así tú también puedes guardar los tuyos.

Estaba contrariado. Necesitaba la comida, ya que mi refrigerador estaba literalmente vacío, excepto por una botella de kétchup, pero no quería dejarla fuera de mi vista. Ahora que la había encontrado, no la quería dejar ir. No estaba seguro que pudiera.

—¿Cuántas compras más tienes que hacer?

Revisó su carrito, y después miró el mío.

—Menos que tú, apuesto.

Eché un vistazo a la pila de pizzas congeladas y las comidas _Hungry Man._ Las únicas cosas que me faltaban eran leche y cereal.

—Um, en realidad no —admití.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, pero tenía la sensación de que ella no estaba más ansiosa por irse de lo que yo estaba.

—¿Por qué no terminamos juntos?

No pude evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por mi cara.

—Eso suena genial. —Sin embargo, antes de que pudiéramos movernos, uno de los trabajadores de la tienda se acercó con servilletas de papel y una fregona.

Limpiamos nuestros pies mientras él fregaba el piso, y después la seguí por la tienda mientras ella llenaba su carrito con ingredientes para recetas que yo solo podía soñar con probar. Era surreal, caminar por el supermercado con Bella. Con casi diez años entre nosotros, estar centrado en lo mundano era casi desconcertante. Sin embargo, se sentía correcto solo hacer estas pequeñas tareas juntos mientras conversábamos cosas sin importancia.

Después de pagar y de que Bella se burlara de mi gusto en comida —o la falta de este— ella me dio su dirección, y le prometí recogerla en menos de una hora. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de a donde llevarla. A pesar de haber crecido a solo unas horas de distancia, no conocía absolutamente nada de Seattle y buenos lugares para cenar.

Todavía lo estaba sopesando cuando me estacioné en su edificio. Ella me había dicho cuál era su departamento y que vivía con Alice Brandon. Esperaba que Alice no estuviera en casa, no estaba seguro que estuviera listo para enfrentarla, pero la perspectiva de ver a Bella de nuevo me sacó del auto y hacia la escalera de entrada.

Alice siempre había sido increíblemente protectora con Bella. Solo podía imaginar lo feroz que sería considerando que yo había dejado a Bella en el peor momento de su vida, de nuestras vidas. Puede que no hubiera sido mi idea o mi culpa, pero aun así me fui, y siempre me arrepentiría de no haberme esforzado más para seguir en contacto con ella. Merecía cualquier cosa que Alice me tirara. Golpeé la puerta que ella había indicado que era la suya y esperé.

Por un interminable momento, me pregunté si ella me había dado la dirección incorrecta para deshacerse de mí. No había sonido del otro lado de la puerta. Entonces, cuando mi corazón se preparaba para romperse y me convertía en un verdadero acosador, porque no había forma de que fuera capaz de mantenerme alejado de ella ahora, Bella abrió la puerta.

Mi boca se abrió en shock. Ella se había cambiado a unos vaqueros y a una camisa verde con mangas globo. En resumen, estaba impresionante.

—¡Te ves hermosa! —solté.

Bella se rio ligeramente.

—Gracias. ¿Está bien para donde sea que vamos?

Me froté la nuca y sonreí avergonzado.

—En realidad, te iba a preguntar a dónde deberíamos ir. Yo... yo en realidad no he ido a ningún lado aparte de mi oficina y mi casa desde que estoy aquí, y no sé dónde es bueno.

Su sonrisa era familiar, sin embargo diferente de lo que recordaba. Había años y sabiduría detrás de ella ahora. No podía esperar para conocer esta versión de la chica que había adorado durante tanto tiempo.

—Hay un restaurante más allá por esta calle. La comida es bastante buena —ofreció.

—Claro, cualquier sitio que sea bueno para ti —dije con rapidez, ofreciendo mi mano. Por primera vez en diez años, su mano hizo contacto con la mía, y sentí como si estuviera a punto de salir de mi piel. Ella usó su mano libre para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, asegurándose de no romper nuestra conexión física.

La guie hacia el asiento del pasajero de mi auto y sostuve la puerta mientras ella se metía.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian —bromeó.

—Oye, no hay nada malo con ser un caballero —discutí mientras me metía en mi asiento y salía del espacio.

—No, no la hay —respondió melancólicamente.

No estaba seguro si estaba pensando en mí o en algún otro tipo que la había tratado bien, así que cambié el tema.

—¿A dónde voy?

Bella sacudió la cabeza un poco, como si quisiera disipar cualquier recuerdo en el que estaba perdida, y miró por el parabrisas.

—Es justo por aquí. —Apuntó a un lugar a su derecha, y yo salí hacia la calle y seguí sus indicaciones.

El lugar era lindo, tanto como una parrillada podía ser. La anfitriona no era sutil en su escrutinio de mí, y quería quitar cualquier idea que ella pudiera tener, puse mi mano alrededor de la cintura de Bella cuando le pedí un reservado para los dos. Me di cuenta que Bella me dio una mirada extraña por el rabillo del ojo, pero no la reconocí, para que esta mujer enfrente de mí no se hiciera ideas.

—¿Qué es bueno aquí? —le pregunté a Bella cuando finalmente nos sentamos. A decir verdad, podía solo pedir una hamburguesa y nunca arrepentirme, pero estaba tratando de postergar la inevitable conversación por al menos unos minutos más. Quería solo unos minutos más para vivir con la esperanza de que Bella tal vez no me odiaba.

Resopló burlonamente.

—Vas a ordenar una hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas. ¿Por qué pretender que estás interesado en el sándwich de carne de asada sin tapa o el pollo frito?

—No sé... me gusta el pollo frito —medité, pero ambos sabíamos que ella tenía razón. Después de otros treinta segundos de mirar el menú, decidí que ella tenía razón y lo doblé de nuevo. El de Bella ya estaba descansando en el borde de la mesa. Viendo eso, la camarera se acercó, tomó nuestras órdenes, y nos dejó solos de nuevo.

El silencio cayó sobre la mesa, y la tensión crecía con cada momento que pasaba.

—Así que... ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó finalmente, aunque su voz era vacilante.

Mi inclinación inicial, nacida de años de cortesía arraigada, fue decirle que había estado bien, y preguntarle lo mismo. Pero no me pude obligar a decir esas palabras. No había estado bien, y no quería mentirle a ella.

—Sobreviví, supongo. —Escogí al final—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Frunció las cejas, y buscó mi cara.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó después de varios segundos—. ¿Dónde fuiste?

Me froté la cara con las manos, deseando como loco poder agarrar su mano y usarla para centrarme para esta conversación. Como si ella entendiera la acción, Bella puso su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, sobre la mesa. Le di una sonrisa agradecida y reclamé su mano con la mía.

—Mis padres me inscribieron en West Point. Cuando terminé la universidad, pase mis cinco años requeridos en el ejército en servicio activo, y ahora estoy en la reserva por tres años —respondí. Decirle dónde había estado era más fácil que decirle lo que me había pasado.

Un ligero escalofrío atravesó su pequeña forma.

—¿Viste acción? —preguntó con cautela.

Asentí.

—Tres campañas. Irak y Afganistán. Así es como conocí a Jasper. Él era parte de mi unidad.

—¿Alguna vez fuiste... fuiste herido? —preguntó, todavía con cautela.

Me reí entre dientes y le apreté la mano.

—No como estás pensando. —Me salvé de milagro algunas veces, pero no íbamos a hablar de eso en este momento.

—Bueno. Eso es... bueno. —Se perdió en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué hay sobre ti? Psicología, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo pasó eso? —pregunté, interesado en escuchar más sobre su vida en el transcurso de los años.

Se mordió el labio.

—Me interesó. Después de pasar mucho tiempo con varios terapeutas, supuse que otros chicos podían beneficiarse de alguien que hiciera un mejor trabajo del que había recibido y que podía ser eso para ellos. Realmente me gusta lo que hago.

—¿Pasaste tiempo con terapeutas? —pregunté—. ¿Era parte de tu cursado?

Se sonrojó y miró hacia la mesa.

—No, después... bueno, no manejé muy bien perder a Ryan y a ti, así que tuve que ir a hablar con alguien.

—¿Por qué nunca contestaste mi carta, entonces? —pregunté, confundido. Yo supuse que ella estaba tan enojada conmigo que no quería revivir eso. Era una de las razones por las que me había convencido de no intentarlo más. Pero si ella había estado sufriendo...

—¿Contestar tu carta? —preguntó, sorprendida—. ¿Qué quieres decir? No tenía una dirección tuya.

—Sí. Te escribí justo después de que nos mudáramos. Mamá y papá no me dejaban usar el teléfono para llamar a larga distancia, así que te envié una carta de tres páginas. —Temor me invadió. Me había dado por vencido, y ella nunca recibió la carta.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque no se derramaron, y negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca recibí una carta, Edward.

—La envié yo mismo, Bella —insistí.

—Nunca la recibí —repitió.

Mi corazón se desplomó.

—Pensaste que me había olvidado de ti.

Se mordió el labio y no respondió.

—¿Alguna vez trataste algo más?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Pensé en ello, pero hasta que me fui a la escuela, no hubo ninguna oportunidad. Para entonces... no estaba en un buen lugar, Bella, y tomó un par de años y mucho entrenamiento físico para recuperarme.

Bella estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la camarera trajo las bebidas. Nunca había estado más agradecido por la cerveza enfrente de mí de lo que estaba en ese momento. No quería revivir esos años, ni siquiera en mi mente. Sin embargo, si Bella necesitaba escuchar sobre ellos, lo haría. Caminaría por el fuego si eso es lo que ella quería, incluso ahora.

Estaba preparado para preguntarle sobre los años pasados, cuando ella me interrumpió. Como un perro con un hueso, mi obstinada Bella no iba a dejar ir mi miseria. _¿Estaba tratando de torturarme?_

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estabas en un lugar tan malo? —preguntó, la preocupación en su voz era evidente.

Preferiría que me hicieran el submarino* que tener que decir las palabras en voz alta, pero si alguien podía entender cómo me había sentido, ella sería la única.

—Acababa de perder a mi hijo y al amor de mi vida, Bella. Apenas me sostenía de un hilo cuando nos fuimos, pero cuando nunca recibí respuesta tuya, pensé que me odiabas. No era como si hubiera alguien con quien pudiera hablar de ello. Mamá y papá estaban ocupados fingiendo que nunca pasó, y nadie en Nueva York te conocía, o a nosotros. Cuando fui a la escuela, mis compañeros de litera trataron de sacarme de mi bajón emborrachándome o drogándome, o haciendo que tuviera sexo, pero no me tomó mucho tiempo descubrir que beber toda la noche antes de correr diez kilómetros en la mañana era una mala idea.

»Después de ser llevado frente a mi comandante dos veces, me negué a participar en sus... actividades extracurriculares y como que me lancé a entrenar. Tener algo para enfocarme aparte de en la... agonía... ayudó.

—¿Dónde estaban tus padres durante todo esto? —preguntó, asombrada. Podía ver lo sorprendida que estaba. Mis padres y yo habíamos sido muy cercanos mientras crecía.

—No nos hablábamos. Para nada —dije de manera casual—. En realidad, no fue hasta que fui desplegado para mi primera designación real después de la graduación que comenzamos de nuevo. Estuve en el extranjero dos veces durante los veranos, y no estoy seguro de que ellos lo sepan incluso ahora.

Parpadeó varias veces, solo mirándome fijamente. Casi podía ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza. Sin embargo, lo que salió de su boca, me sorprendió.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward. —Me apretó la mano.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté. Yo fui el que la dejé.

Se tomó otro momento para organizar sus pensamientos y tomar de su bebida.

—Estaba muy herida y enojada después de que te fuiste. Los meses pasaron, y ni siquiera los recuerdo, el dolor era tan profundo. Ni una vez durante mi terapia y mis estudios consideré que tú también estabas herido. Nos enfocamos mucho en el dolor de la madre porque se vincula con el niño que está dentro de ella, pero nadie piensa en los padres que pierden lo mismo. Lamento que no tuvieras a nadie en quien apoyarte. Eso debe haber sido terriblemente solitario para ti.

—Eres más compasiva de lo que merezco —murmuré—. Podría haberme esforzado más, _debería_ haberme esforzado más así tú no lo hubieras atravesado sola.

Su sonrisa era suave.

—Pero no lo hice. Tenía a mi papá, a Alice, y Angela. Se aseguraron de que comiera y hablara sobre eso con ellos y con personas entrenadas para escuchar. No te mentiré y te diré que fue fácil. _Te_ necesitaba. Pero sabía que no te querías ir y eso me ayudó.

Nuestros platos repiquetearon en la mesa, y mi estómago gruñó ante la vista de la enorme hamburguesa con queso enfrente de mí. Bella había pedido el pollo frito, y no estaba seguro de qué lucía mejor.

—Has encontrado paz —señalé.

Ella asintió ausentemente.

—Algo. Hay días cuando todavía duele, pero ahora hay más días buenos que malos. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

—Honestamente, no lo sé. Vivo con eso ahora, y es una mejora —me reí con tristeza—. Pero tienes razón, hay más días buenos que malos. Como hoy.

—¿Oh, de verdad? —Me dio esa brillante sonrisa—. ¿Qué lo hizo tan genial?

Le sonreí.

—No lo sé. Una chica derramó yogur en mis zapatos y dejó que la llevara a cenar.

Bella se rio.

—Fue el yogur lo que te convenció, ¿verdad?

—Oh, por supuesto. Hace que el lustrado con saliva brille mucho más —bromeé.

Continuamos bromeando durante el resto de la comida. Bella me contó sobre ir a la Universidad de Washington y quedarse ahí durante su doctorado. Habló sobre trabajar con Servicios Infantiles y la práctica privada de la que era miembro.

—¿Mencionaste que vives con Alice? —pregunté, aunque en realidad estaba esperando haberlo malinterpretado.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia.

—Sí, vivimos juntas desde nuestro segundo año en la universidad.

—¿Sabe ella dónde estás?

—Le dije que tenía una cita —respondió evasivamente. La miré fijamente, y ella resopló—. Está bien, ella no es tu mayor fan, así que no le dije con quién iba a salir. Le diré cuando llegue a casa.

La camarera dejó caer la pequeña carpeta negra con nuestra cuenta, la arrebaté de los dedos estirados de Bella.

—No, no. Yo te pedí esta cita.

—Bueno, gracias por la cena, entonces —dijo ella educadamente, pero con una sonrisa burlona todavía en sus labios.

Caminamos de la mano de regreso a mi auto, y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Esto era todo. ¿Esta noche salió lo suficientemente bien para que ella me quisiera ver de nuevo? Si ella no quería, ¿yo sería capaz de mantenerme alejado? Estaba bastante seguro de que si ella no me quería alrededor, estaría en el primer avión de regreso a Virginia para volverme a enlistar. Sin embargo, ahora que la había encontrado no quería irme.

Ambos estuvimos en silencio en el camino de regreso a su departamento. La acompañé a la puerta, y ella parecía tan reticente a entrar como yo estaba a que se fuera. En un movimiento que me sorprendió, ella me apretó la mano y la balanceó ligeramente de un lado para otro entre nosotros mientras nos apoyábamos en la pared al lado de su puerta.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Por llevarme a cenar y contestar mis preguntas —respondió.

Sonreí, aunque era triste, porque tenía la sensación de que no fue suficiente para hacerla querer intentar esto de nuevo conmigo.

—De nada, Bella. Gracias por aceptar ir. Eso significó el mundo para mí. ¿Crees... crees que podamos hacer esto de nuevo alguna vez?

Sus ojos se iluminaron y brillaron de una forma que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Me encantaría. Um, ¿por qué no te hago la cena mañana a la noche?

Mi corazón estaba prácticamente martilleando en mi pecho. Ella quería verme de nuevo, ¡y muy pronto!

—Mañana está bien. ¿A qué hora debería estar aquí? —pregunté, esperando un comienzo temprano así podíamos pasar tanto tiempo juntos como fuera posible.

—A las seis —decidió—. Me puedes hacer compañía mientras termino la cena.

—Me encantaría —dije, jalándola un poco más cerca de mí. Me incliné para besarla y me di cuenta en el último momento lo mucho que me estaba adelantando. Ahora que la tenía cerca de nuevo, no quería hacer nada para joderlo, así que me moví al costado rápidamente y dejé un suave beso en su mejilla. Cuando me alejé, pensé que detecté una nota de decepción, pero ella la cubrió rápidamente.

—Mejor te dejo ir a la cama. Es muy tarde —comenté, aunque no hice ningún movimiento para irme. No estaba seguro si mi cuerpo y mi corazón me dejarían.

—Sí —dijo ella con tristeza—. ¿Pero te veré mañana? ¿Estarás aquí?

Odiaba que dejarla la primera vez, aunque ella sabía que no había querido, la hiciera dudar de mí.

—Bella, estaré aquí hasta que me ordenes que me vaya.

Su sonrisa traviesa era contagiosa.

—Bien. Entonces tendré que descubrir qué hacer contigo. —Se estiró en puntas de pie y me besó la mejilla como yo había hecho minutos antes—. Buenas noches, Edward.

—Que descanses, Bella —murmuré.

Ella puso la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Nuestras manos se extendían entre nosotros, como si ninguno quisiera ser el primero en soltarse. Al final, la distancia era demasiado grande, y mi mano, ahora fría, cayó a mi costado. Ella sonrió de nuevo, me sopló un beso, y cerró la puerta.

Por mucho tiempo, me paré ahí, mirando fijamente la madera que me separaba de mi otra mitad. No fue hasta que me di cuenta que alguien podría pensar que era un acosador espeluznante y que si me arrestaban no llegaría a la cena, que mis pies se movieron.

Por primera vez en casi diez años, un nuevo sentimiento se había arraigado en mi pecho donde el amor enterrado residía. Esperanza.

* * *

 ***Submarino:** es una forma de tortura aplicada en cárceles de diversos países como método para lograr extraer información a los reos.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Y gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

Nos leemos en la próxima traducción.

 **Gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, y sobre todo por los reviews, los aprecio mucho:** tulgarita, bbluelilas, rosy canul 10, cavendano13, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Mary de Cullen, Annie Cullen Swan-Tudor Boleyn, LicetSalvatore, saraipineda44, Camila, lizdayanna, Cary, Adriu, Itzel Lightwood, nicomartin, brigitte, mcalderona2, jbpattinson, Twilight all my love 4 ever, Marie Sellory, freedom2604, Vampiremmangel (me alegro que la historia te ayudara de alguna forma), Cristal82, (me olvidé de ponerla como completa, no hay segunda parte del epílogo), ELIZABETH, caresgar26, pax399, y los Guest.


End file.
